Catalyst
by dream7me7to7sleep
Summary: While Jason struggles to keep Sookie from being taken by Social Services, a certain Viking recognizes the honorable bond between brother and sister. Can two against the world make room for a few sets of fangs? AU/MultiPOV/OoC/HEA Still vamps and telepathy, but that's pretty much where the parallels end. Eric/Sookie; Godric/OC; "Pam/Jason".
1. Chapter 1

Catalyst

 _A/N: Welcome, everyone, to my latest story! I know, I'm a month early, but I doubt anyone is complaining! This is my first POV, so I hope you find it enjoyable._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries. They belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO._

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for her time and patience editing!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter One: December 2000**

 **Jason's POV**

 _One more year, Stackhouse,_ I tell myself as my shoulder throbs. My little sister brings a bag of ice over and silently puts it against my upper arm without a request. It's almost like she knows I'm hurtin'.

Sookie's been a real gem these past three years. When our Gran died suddenly when she was only fifteen, I freaked! The State wanted to take her. I'll be damned if my baby sis gets thrown in the fuckin' foster system while I'm livin' it up in college! _FUCK THAT!_

She curls up against my good side on our shitty couch, in our shitty livin' room, in our shitty apartment. We don't say nothin', but I can almost feel her wantin' to say, _"It's okay. You don't have to do this anymore."_

"I got this, Baby Sis," I grunt, leaning back into the couch, grimacing as a spring digs and adjust. "I ain't lettin' the State take ya."

"You work too much," Sookie whispers and I feel my heart break.

"If it didn't mean so much to ya, I'd quit school and then I wouldn't have to work so hard," I point out and her face drops. "Aw, Sooks, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she touches my shirt, rubbing my chest. "I can start workin' more hours in a couple weeks when school lets out for Christmas. It's only a week and a half, but you should take the time off and recover."

"Forget it, Little Girl," I nudge her. "This is when we should be workin' our asses off so we got some money saved up. I hate you workin' at that restaurant. Don't think I din' see that asshole grab your butt."

"It's no big deal," she tells me with a shrug. "We need the money."

"Your job is gettin' that scholarship, Sooks. You're so close!" I tell her.

"Don't quit school," she murmurs. "You're almost done. One more year."

"I'll do it, Sooks," I reassure her. "Then it's all about you, okay? I'll go to work, even if I can't find a job for my degree. I'll get a job diggin' ditches and get you through school. All right?"

Sookie turns eighteen in May. _Fuck me!_ Six months and two weeks and the State can't do shit to her! If she weren't my baby sis, I'd be tellin' her to find a man who can actually support her. Seein' as she is my baby sis and smarter than hell, I'm inclined to tell her men can wait 'til she's thirty and has a solid career.

Smiling at me, Sookie asks if I want any dinner and I nod slowly while she gets up and goes to the fridge. There's hardly anything in there. Just enough that Social Services don't freak out on us. I do my best to help keep the place clean, but I got a football scholarship at Endene University, two part-time jobs, and school. _There needs to be more than twenty-four hours in a day._

Sookie comes back with a bowl of generic Cheerios for me and I watch as she heads back to the kitchen and fries some eggs for us. I'm surprised neither of us has scurvy or some shit disease from malnutrition. The only time there's fruits or veggies in the house is when we start getting paranoid about another visit from Social Services. A couple Granny Smiths, some celery, the cheapest healthy food we can afford. Sookie pines for peaches. Every time we go to the store for our measly grocery shopping, I see her eyes stray to the pre-made peach pies. Instead, I throw a bag of Wonder Bread in the cart, and we nickel and dime our way through the rest of the list.

"Sooks," I call to her as she cracks a couple eggs in the skillet and starts scrambling them, "you get that report done?"

"It's on my bed," she calls back.

I stand up, holdin' the ice to my shoulder and walk gingerly toward the only bedroom. Though she's the only one that sleeps in here, both our belongings are kept in the single room. There's a dresser with both our clothes. Two drawers on the top are for me, two drawers on the bottom are for her. I feel like shit, especially when I know that all that's in our closet is four pairs of blue jeans, a couple of belts, two pairs of shoes, and a buncha second hand t-shirts with pinholes all over them.

 _Am I being selfish? Am I being stupid? Would she have been better in foster care?_ I wonder this as I pick up her history report on Pope Clement II. Bringing it back to the livin' room, I carefully sit back on the lumpy couch that also serves as my bed and start goin' over her paper. _Shit. She ain't gonna like all these red marks._

Sookie sits next to me and hands me the plate with more eggs. Neither one of us wants more dishes to wash, so we eat with our fingers when we can. I shrug when I leave a grease stain on her paper. _She's gonna have to rewrite all these errors out anyway._

"Ninety-Five, Sooks," I hand her back her report and she huffs before reviewing my scoring. "I gotta go to work, Baby Sis."

"I gotta go back to the library and retype this," she tells me when she takes our dishes, and using the smallest bit of soap as possible, washes, rinses, then dries, and puts them away.

I groan and look at my watch. I don't like Sookie being out of the apartment after dark without me. "When's your report due?"

"Two days," she tells me, and I scratch the back of my head.

"Can you go before school tomorrow and just catch the bus from there?" I ask.

"It's on our USB drive. You need that for school tomorrow," she reminds me and I frown.

 _Shit, I can't even ask her to just fix it at school if it's on the USB 'cause her school don't allow students to use USBs on their computers,_ I think in frustration.

"What if I retype it for you at the campus library? You did all the work anyway. Not a big deal if I just retype it. Besides, they don't charge us nothin' to print. They do at the public library."

"You know I don't like that," Sookie frowns with an annoyed look on her face. "It's my paper. I need to do the footwork."

"You did the footwork," I plead.

"Jason, I'm seventeen. I think I can handle taking the bus a few blocks and coming home from the library," she argues.

"And I told ya, you ain't goin' nowhere after dark!" I holler back.

"I'm a big girl, Jason. Trust me, okay?" she's adamant, and she's got the same Stackhouse stubbornness as me.

I run my hands through my hair and I know I don't have the time to argue. There's a good chance she'll just go after I leave anyway. At least I can get her to call me at work when she's leaving the library and again when she gets home safe if I just let her go.

"Fine, but you call me before you leave and then when you get home with the door locked. Okay?" I lay down the law.

She smiles at me sweetly, comes over, and kisses my cheek. "You got it!"

"Don't lose the USB, okay? This is my last project before next semester. If I fuck this up, it'll put me behind for starting my student teaching next Fall. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" she giggles and it makes me smile.

 _She's happier with me than any fucking foster parent. Even if we're struggling, this is better for her. I'm doing the right thing._

"I love you," Sookie tells me suddenly, and it makes me tilt my head in confusion. "I just want you to know that I'm happy. Okay? I love you."

My shoulders sag and I scratch my head, a bit rueful. "It's like you read my mind sometimes, Baby Sis," I tell her before planting a kiss on her head. "Hey, tell you what? Grab your shit. At least I can make sure you get to the library all right."

She nods and runs to grab her book bag. She puts her marked up report in her bag, shoulders it, and follows me out of the apartment. Before we leave the building, I double check that she's got her keys, money for the bus, money for copies, her rape whistle, and Mace. _Fuck, I wish I could afford to get us some cell phones!_

We walk to the bus stop together, me with my good arm over her shoulder, and her with her head against my chest. It might seem weird that siblings are walking like that, but she don't get harassed nearly as much when people think I'm her boyfriend. This might sound fucked up, but my sister's beautiful. She needs as many male deterrents as she can fuckin' get. Walkin' like this don't bother me none though. It's December and it's fuckin' cold at night for two people who only got a hoody over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

When the bus stops at the library, I stand up with her, kiss the top of her head, and nudge her toward the door. She smiles at me and I watch from the window to make sure she gets in the library doors safely. When they shut behind her, I sit back in my seat and try to grab a quick nap before my 8-3 shift working security at the stadium.

That gig, three nights a week, pays a pretty penny. I usually manage to catch three to four hours of sleep and then go to classes afterward. The part-time job at the Bag'n'Buy is nearly worthless, but it's easy money workin' 11 PM to 7 AM four nights a week and doing all my school work. Sookie's a gem, typing up all my reports that I write longhand at work, savin' them to our USB, and then I print them out when I get to school. It would be so much easier if we had a laptop or somethin'.

Sooks only gets about sixteen or twenty hours a week at the restaurant, but it covers our household expenses each month while my jobs cover our rent and utilities. We even managed to save a couple grand over the past three years when we suddenly found ourselves homeless.

We lost our parents' house after they died. There was just no way Gran could afford the mortgage. Then after Gran passed away three years ago, Sookie and I couldn't afford to stay in Bon Temps or pay the property tax on the house while we scrounged around for money to survive. The fact that Gran owed so much in back taxes that the government reclaimed the house didn't work in our favor none either.

"Hey, Stackhouse, wake up! It's your stop!" the bus driver yells at me and I jerk out of my catnap.

"Thanks, Hank," I mumble with a smile as I clamber out of my seat and make my way to the door.

"No problem, kid. Hey, you takin' us to a bowl next year?" he teases me.

I rotate my sore shoulder, but manage a bemused grin, "Sugar, Man. Sugar." Hank gives me a sad smile. He knows I'm strugglin' with my shoulder. He tells me I work too hard and my body just can't recover. Durin' a bus stop confessional one night, I admitted that I don't even give a shit about football, except that it's payin' my way through college. I plan on being a high school history teacher after I graduate. Won't need a good shoulder for that.

"Don't work too hard tonight, Stackhouse," he tells me as I leave the bus and head to the guard station.

"Hey, Stackhouse," Larry at the post waves at me. "How's Sookie?"

"Workin' on her report at the library. Will you radio me when she calls? She's s'pose to call me when she leaves the library and then when she gets home."

"'Course," Larry nods. "How long you think she'll be?"

I look at my watch. _Shit! I gotta clock in._

"She should probably call the first time at nine or nine-thirty. Again a half hour after the first. She knows to let me know if she misses the bus."

"All right, Jason, I'll keep you posted.

"Thanks, Larry!" I call as I run to the security room to clock in, grab my radio, and put on my Batman Belt as I like to call it.

There ain't really shit to do on this job. Mostly walkin' around, sometimes there's a disturbance, but it's usually some drunk idiots tryin' t' break in. We zip tie 'em up and call the real police. Nothin' to it.

I watch Mallory from Ticket Sales walkin' down one of the corridors. The fast clank of her heels makes me think she's ready to get the hell outta here. Probably been crunchin' numbers on sales in prep for the upcoming tax season. She's a redhead, smokin' hot, long legs and great tits. _Shit. When's the last time I got laid?_

 _Four months, twenty-eight days, and fourteen hours ago,_ I recall miserably. To be fair, I'm so exhausted all the time, I don't even think I could get it up anymore. Plus, I sleep on a shitty little couch, I work over forty hours a week, and go to school full-time while being on a college football team. How are there really only twenty-four hours in a fuckin' day?

I glance at my watch. It's going on 9:15 and I still haven't gotten a radio buzz from Larry about my sister. I'm gettin' real nervous. The bus at that stop usually comes ten minutes early. Unless Jacob is driving. If that prick blows past her 'cause she's the only one at the stop again, I'm gonna beat the livin' hell outta him!

If Sooks doesn't call within the next five minutes, that means she'll have missed the bus and have to wait until 9:40. If she misses that bus, she'll be waiting until 10:15. Shit.

As if God decided my heart couldn't take the anxiety, I hear Larry's voice over the radio.

" _Stackhouse, Sookie called and said she's running to the stop now. She'll call at 9:50 when she gets home."_

"Thanks, Larry," I reply.

Unfortunately, my anxiety isn't relieved. Now I have to wait a damned half-hour to know she got home all right. God, bein' a brother and dad at the same time is a heart attack waitin' to happen. That's the thing though; not just knowin', but experiencin' how sudden and cruel life can be. Ma and Dad killed in an instant durin' that flash flood. Gran missin' a step on the stairs, breakin' a rib and piercing her lung. _Fuck, that memory hurts real bad._ Sookie had been at school when it happened. She came home and found our Gran at the bottom of the stairs with blood pourin' out her mouth, already dead.

I wish I could un-see that for her. She's been quiet ever since she saw our Gran dead like that. Not, like, _silent,_ just real quiet… What a fucked up thing to happen though. Next thing I know, Sookie's not just my sister, but my daughter in a way. I became her legal guardian. God knows I wasn't about to let her go live with Aunt Linda and her heroine junky daughter.

I get that our Great Uncle did some fucked up shit to Hadley when she was a kid, but Sookie put a stop to it. Sooks was only four and she called the police on Bartlett. I guess she found some pictures of Bartlett's that scared the piss outta her and she called the cops. I wish I was older then so I could've appreciated what she done. I woulda kissed her head over and over and told her how brave, smart, and good she was for doin' that.

Instead, I'm pissed at Hadley. Her little cousin stopped the abuse and instead of recoverin', she sunk into a deep depression. When she was thirteen, she started smokin' pot and by fifteen, she was fuckin' shootin' up heroine. I don't really know what Bartlett did to Hadley, but Sookie gave her a real great gift and it feels like our cousin threw it away because she couldn't let go of the past.

Maybe I'm being a dick. I don't know nothin' 'bout how shit like that fucks with you, or how long it hurts. _Maybe it always hurts?_ That thought makes me shudder. _It can't be raw as all that, right? Can't feel new and painful every day, right?_

I mean, Ma and Dad dyin' took me a couple years to come to grips with, and man, that hurt so bad. Sooks was still young enough that she actually took Gran's death harder than our parents'. I was the opposite.

I look at my watch. It's 9:51. I swallow hard and try to ease the racin' of my heart. One minute ain't a big deal. 9:52.

 _FUCK_.

"Larry, my sister called?" I bark into my radio.

" _Sorry, Jason. Not yet. No calls since the first one."_

I swallow the lump in my throat, but keep on my rounds. I shouldn't have thought about Hadley. I probably just put bad juju in the air. _C'mon, Sooks. Call me. I need to know you're okay!_

9:53

9:54

9:55

Would screamin' make me feel better? Sookie knows the first thing she's s'pose to do after lockin' the front door is fuckin' call me!

It's a couple minutes after ten when the radio crackles, _"Stackhouse."_

 _Oh, thank Christ! She finally fucking called!_ I think with relief.

" _You need to come to the guard station. The police are calling for you."_

My heart plummets into my stomach and is devoured. I can't feel my legs even as I'm runnin'. There is this sound, like white noise or waterfalls in my ears. _WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH_ , over and over as I run from damn near the other side of the stadium to Larry at the guard station. His face is white, his eyes are wide, and he's holdin' the phone out at me like he's apologetically offerin' me poison.

"SOOKIE!?" I yell into the phone.

" _This is Patrol Officer Thompson,"_ A guy's voice comes over. _"Are you Sookie Stackhouse's guardian?"_ He sounds pissed.

"Yes! God, is she okay? Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Is she okay!?"

" _She's a little beaten up,"_ Thompson tells me and I can't stop the sob that cracks my voice. _"We think it was an attempted mugging, but a good Samaritan stepped in, chased the guy off, and called the police. Your sister says he broke the guy's wrist and we're already checking hospitals for people coming in with that injury. She's at the hospital right now, and I'm still with her. She got hit pretty hard and they're taking x-rays to make sure she didn't break anything."_

"Wh-which hospital?" I ask, trying to send a rescue line to my heart.

" _St. Mary's,"_ he answers sympathetically. I don't know if he's dropped the pissy attitude 'cause he can hear how distressed I am, or 'cause he thought he was being unprofessional.

 _Shit, how am I going to afford this?_ I wonder before shaking my head and dispelling the unwanted concern. Medicaid will cover the hospital shit, but we can't afford for me to lose five hours of work. Sookie will feel so guilty if we got to dip into our savings, but I'll just have to remind her that's exactly why it's there.

"Larry," I look at my coworker and he's on his personal phone noddin'. "LARRY!"

"Hold on," he mumbles into the phone. "Hey, I got Ross on the line, he's gonna hurry over here as fast as he can and cover the time you're gone. Don't worry, you can come right back here with her and finish your shift. You go. Hurry!"

I nod, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" I holler into the phone and throw it at Larry before runnin' down the street.

 _Shit, which bus goes to St. Mary's?_

A sweet red Corvette is driving past as I bolt down the street. It comes to a stop at the light, several cars down, and practically in front of me as I pant in front of the bus schedule. Apparently being in great shape don't mean you can run full speed for three blocks when your heart was already goin' a mile a minute before you bolt.

"Is something wrong?" I hear called to me and I lean around the schedule at the driver of the Corvette. It's a beautiful blonde chick, like "National Lampoon" blonde in the Ferrari hot. This girl could be the Ferrari chick's cuter, younger, Corvette sister!

I shake my head from the distraction and go back to lookin' at the times for the line to the hospital.

"Are you sure? You look like you are in a hurry."

"I have to get to St. Mary's," I tell her as I realize that the next bus on that circuit doesn't come for another twenty minutes.

"Baby on the way?" she guesses.

"My sister got hurt," I tell her.

"Do you want a ride?"

I eye the blonde suspiciously. She's maybe 5'5", and not built. Hell, she looks the same age as my sister! What the hell is she doin' givin' rides to strangers? _I'm desperate. Just be grateful!_

"Yes, please. Thank you," I tell her, running to the car just as the light is turnin' green. The cars ahead of her begin to creep forward and then she's drivin' like a bat out of hell! "I-I'm Jason," I tell her as I grip the side of the car for dear life.

"Pam," she replies as her hair banners behind her. _It's fuckin' December. Why is the top down?_

"Nice wheels, Pam," I compliment, clenching my jaw against the cold and the fact that she just took that right turn at forty miles an hour.

"It is my brother's car," she tells me, but she has a strange smirk on her face when she says this. I want to ask if she stole the car, but again, I'm desperate and decide not to say a word. I start wipin' down the surfaces of the car that I've touched with my hands just to be safe though. "He had to leave suddenly with someone, and he requested I bring him his car."

After all of the anxiety tonight and the fact that I'm still tryin' to tow my heart out of my stomach, I remain quietly tense as Pam begins quizzin' me about Sookie.

"How did your sister become injured?" she asks me.

 _Shit!_ I can feel my eyes prickle with tears, and it's gonna be hard to blame it on the cold wind. _Why did I let her talk me into goin' by herself?_ "She had a report to finish. I took the bus with her to the library, but I work the-the 8-3," _Shit, my voice is breakin' up._ "She called and told me she was catchin' the bus, but she never called and said she got home," I'm beginning to babble and I turn my head away fast as I can 'cause I feel these fat, pussy ass tears drippin' down my cheeks. "I didn't have anyone to send lookin' for her. God," _fuck I can't stop crying_ , "all I can think is the cop din' tell me everythin'. What if there's more to it that they din' wanna say on the phone? What if they found her somewhere she wasn't s'pose to be? What if a little beat up means more than a bump on the head and a black eye?"

I can see out the corner of my eye that Pam is lookin' at me in alarm, or maybe she's looking at me like I'm the most paranoid fucker she's ever met. Hell, maybe she thinks me and my sister are some real redneck trash and we're, like, datin' or somethin'.

"You sound like a father, not a brother," Pam comments after a moment.

"We're all we got," I reply roughly and try clearin' all the emotion out of my throat. The action catches and I involuntarily hiccup on another sob. "They said they had to take x-rays," I shake my head suddenly. "Sorry, you didn't ask about any of this. Fuck. I don't even think I answered your actual question. She got mugged. That's how she got hurt. She was waitin' for the bus and she got mugged."

Pam takes pity on me and we are silent the remainder of the way to St. Mary's. When Pam pulls up to the ER entrance, I hop out and thank her again.

"It was my pleasure," Pam is frowning and that confuses the hell out of me.

 **Pam's POV:**

"Eric," I find my Maker waiting in the parking lot of St. Mary's hospital.

"What did you find out about that girl's useless brother?" he snaps in irritation. "What was he doing instead of keeping her safe?"

"I think we have much more pressing concerns than worrying about a pair of human siblings," I tell him, particularly when Sophie-Anne is planning to raise Eric's tribute expense by nearly fifty percent more than all of her other Sheriff in her Queendom. My Maker is not bothered by the fact he is being ripped off. His official response is that he can afford it, and it keeps the cost of living in his Area down. This is causing more vampires to take up residence in Area Five, however, which is another reason his annual tithe has become obscenely expensive.

"She is skin and bones," he snarls very low in his throat, disrupting me from my internal pouting. I do not like my Maker allowing others to take advantage of him. "I want her family's address. Someone is abusing that girl!"

My eyebrows raise at Eric's adamant tone. I have never seen him so frustrated or persistent, especially over a human. During the past five years, he has managed to become even more disgruntled with humans. Mostly because of Godric.

 _Fucking Godric and his human sympathizing ideals_ , I think uncharitably. Normally I find my Maker's Master a hoot to be around. It's always fun to see Eric chastised. Unless, of course, Godric tries to push the envelope of attempting to instill empathy in a thousand-year-old Viking.

That is the crevice that divides Godric and Eric on several topics. Empathy.

Godric, though abused and tortured in his human adolescence and vampire infancy, eventually developed the ability to identify with mortals. After a little over a millennium, Godric turned rather philanthropic where humans were concerned and attempted to socialize and improve many mortal lives.

Now with the Great Revelation on the horizon, Godric has _commanded_ Eric to do something that goes against the warrior's very nature. _Help._ Godric wishes for Eric to spend ten years helping humans wherever he can. Eric had talked back, saying he would rather rob a blood bank and go into hiding for ten years than to go out of his way to help humans. Thus, Godric extended his order so that Eric would wander every night in public, assisting those in need for no less than two hours if he had not already done so before midnight.

" _You do not understand, Young One,"_ _Godric had smiled sadly at us. "With our existences on the precipice of exposure, we_ _ **must**_ _learn to adapt. These cruel and cold ways cannot last forever. Eric, you have been a promising progeny from your first rising, but we are part of a culture that needs more than just warriors and tacticians. You must learn other means than threats and violence to make your point."_

Did I also mention that Eric is supposed to avoid killing humans unless his own existence is seriously threatened and that he is only to use glamour to prevent exposure of his supernatural affiliation?

It has been like living with an addict going through withdrawal! The frustration reached the point where _I_ had to run away to Minnesota for two years just to have a few moments of peace, and we still have another three years left of this crap!

"By the sounds of it, they are the only family they have, Eric," I tell him with a shrug. "He made it sound as if they do not have any other living relatives. They apparently do not have a car because I had to drive him here. He was panicking at the bus stop." It is lucky I recognized him from a brief post-game interview he gave at his final game of the season. Otherwise, I would not have known to offer a ride. It is also lucky he was at work and not out gallivanting. Eric had sent me to the stadium to question employees after seeing a security pass for the building on the sister's bag. I had not expected to see the boy come charging out as I pulled around the corner.

Eric's arms fold over his chest. He appears almost frustrated with my assessment. Apparently he was hoping that the brother was out fucking or partying. Instead, he discovers the kid was working a graveyard shift while going to school full-time and supporting his little sister.

"She is a teenage girl, Eric. She convinced her brother she would be safe and he took a risk that all families eventually take," I point out to him and Eric's arms tighten over his chest. "Why do you care so much? It is just another human."

He is eyeing me speculatively, as if gaging how much he wishes to tell me, if anything at all. "You would not understand. You would, in fact, reject my explanation if I shared it with you."

I shrug, "You are probably right. I already reject this response to a human no matter the feeling or explanation."

"Would you back off if I merely told you that she is different and that my curiosity is getting the better of me?" he offers.

"That I will accept," Eric can't resist a good mystery. He has more dirt on every creature, living, dead, or living dead than anyone else I know. I wouldn't be surprised if the Council occasionally tapped him for information.

"Find out more about the Stackhouse siblings," he tells me. "I want to know where they live, their annual income, Social Services reports, anything you can find. If he truly is her guardian, I want to see what the State has to say about his parenting."

I nod, making a mental list. I also decide to see how both of them are doing in school, wondering how bright these Stackhouses are.

Eric drops me at the police station and I quickly hop out of the car, find a filing clerk, and glamour a few commands into her head before leaving just as swiftly as I arrived. Next, I am walking down the street with my cell phone, calling Eric's hacker, and giving him the information I have on the Stackhouse siblings and demanding more. With any luck, Eric will have all the information he needs to satisfy his curiosity, and we can move on to the next poor, helpless victim whom we have been drafted to assist.

I roll my eyes. This is going to be the longest three years of my existence.

 **Jason's POV:**

"Please," I hear my sister's voice as I head to the room the tired woman at the nurse's station gave me, "let's not make a big deal out of this! It could happen to anyone, and I'm going to be eighteen in less than half a year."

"That may be, Ms. Stackhouse," _Shit, it's Social Services!_ "but the reality is that you are still a minor, and you are under very tight observation with the situation in which you and your brother are living." I lean against the wall next to the door and listen rather than enter. I want to know what SS has really been sayin' to my sister. I've already talked to the cops, and I know the extent of her injuries from them and one of the docs. I'm so grateful all it was was a good knock to the noggin' and nothin' worse. "You are barely meeting the minimal food requirements. The living conditions are on the cusp of removing you. His annual income is barely living paycheck to paycheck."

"We have money saved up for emergencies," Sookie argues. "And just because we can't afford a nice lookin' place doesn't mean it's not clean!"

"Which is why we haven't placed you somewhere else," the social worker explains patiently. "We know you and your brother love each other, Sookie. There's not a doubt in anyone's head about that, but this incident just proves that you have no real supervision."

"I was out for all the right reasons!" Sookie protests. "I was working on my report at a public library! I had a can of Mace and everything. I wasn't even out past curfew until I was brought to the ER!"

I've heard enough at this point. Sarah's gettin' my sister all worked up and we've both had a shitty night already. I push open the door, wave at Sarah, our caseworker, and go straight to Sookie where she's sittin' on her hospital bed lookin' livid.

"Baby Sis," I mumble as I look at her bruised up face. I cup her unblemished chin and kiss the top of her head over and over. "What'd the x-rays show?"

"No breaks," she assures me and leans her face carefully against my chest as I keep plantin' kisses all on top her head.

"That's good," I tell her with a sigh of relief. Looking at Sarah, I raise my eyebrows and ask, "You got anythin' to say to me?"

Sarah bristles at my attitude, but her prissy ass is makin' me see red. Privileged Yankee bitch who thinks she's givin' back 'cause she's taken a public service job. Instead of takin' defenseless babies from their crack whore moms, she's scarin' the shit outta my little sis for who I work my ass off and give everything I possibly can. I'd quit school and work even more if Sookie would let me. _That's right, Ms. Angora Sweater, my sister won't let me drop out._

Maybe I'm bein' harsh with Sarah, but I can't help it. No matter how the State sees it, I really am doin' my best, and Sooks is just grown up enough that she can handle all this bullshit if it means stayin' with me. She ain't a little kid. She can tilt her head up and overcome, just like me. We're Stackhouses, damn it! We can muscle through anythin'!

"C'mon, Sooks," I tug at Sookie's arm and she follows me out of the room. I know she's only been in here a couple minutes 'cause they don't like to have these shit interviews with only a privacy screen. Sookie's holdin' her discharge papers, and I quickly pay her bill with her Medicaid card, and tuck her under my arm to head back to the stadium.

Larry waves at us, comes out, and gives Sooks a big hug when he sees her face. "Aw, Kid, that looks painful. Want my pudding cup?" Larry has a four-year-old, and right now everythin' is fixed with a puddin' cup.

"Thanks, Larry," Sookie smiles at him sweetly and takes the offered snack. I'm relieved to see her get something with some fat in it. I don't care if its crap food. If she gets any skinnier, Sarah's not gonna turn a blind eye anymore to the fact Sookie's almost twelve pounds too light.

 _I'm no good for her. I'm no good at this at all,_ I think miserably as I look at her beat up face and the way her eyes light up at the chocolate Snack Pack. My heart's an achin' mess at the face she's wearin' for somethin' as easy to obtain as a cup of chocolate goo.

"I love you, Jason," she smiles at me, and I can't help it. I break down and sob. I fall to my knees, bury my face in her lap, and sob. "We're okay. I'm fine."

"He coulda killed ya," I hug her tightly around the hips as I let my tears soak into her jeans. I ignore the brief thought in my head that she feels even bonier than I remembered. Her hand is in my hair, soothing it back and forth like she's scratching a dog's belly.

"It's okay, Jason," she reassures me again. "Get back to work. I'll sleep here tonight. Okay? You can check on me between circuits."

I nod, but can't pull my face up just yet. I hate when I get these weak moments. I hate her seein' me like this. If I wasn't such a fuckin' selfish loser, she could have the world.

"Go on," she encourages me to get up and I finally stumble to my feet. I radio back up and wait for Ross to finish his circuit.

Ross waves to me as he rounds up, and I shake his hand gratefully, "I'm so sorry, Ross. You came all the way out here just to cover me for ninety minutes. Thank you. Thank you."

"It's cool. I know you can't afford to lose the whole rest of your shift. Is Sookie okay?" I nod and assure him she's fine, and he pats me on the back, heads to the security office to drop off his gear, and clock back out.

I start the next set of rounds, and like my sister suggested, I pop my head into the security office to check on her. She's raided my locker and has made herself a little nest out of the blanket and pillow I usually use for my 4-7 nap before classes. I check on her every ninety minutes until it's time to clock out. The morning security shift is just arriving, and I manage to catch the guys before they get in the office.

Both Mike and Ryan nod and offer their condolences, askin' if Sookie's all right, but I tell them I just didn't want her home alone after the night she had. They promise not to tell the boss that she spent the night in the office. The boss makes allowances for me because he knows I have classes starting at 8:00 AM, but he would blow a gasket if he found out Sookie had slept here.

After Mike and Ryan have gotten ready in the locker room, I change into my street clothes, curl up next to my sister, and manage to squeeze in a three-hour nap before Professor Kenji picks me up to head for campus.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	2. Chapter 2

Catalyst

 _A/N: All I can say is "wow". You guys blew my **mind** with all of the reviews! Thank you so much for your warm, enthusiastic reception! I am so looking forward to going on this journey with all of you. Also, this story will be updating every Thursday!_

 _Please note that Jason's and Sookie's schools/work places are fictional. You will not find them in Shreveport, LA. I know most of you are probably thinking, "duh", but for anyone who is into fact checking, I thought I would save you some time!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters, offer inspired suggestions, and overall 'keeping my shit together'. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Two: Opportunity**

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Damn._

I have just finished reading the information Pam has scrounged up on the Stackhouse siblings. Their parents died in a flash flood several years ago, and their grandmother raised them until the older Stackhouse was a freshman in college. Then the grandmother up and died, and Jason Stackhouse has been struggling to keep Social Services from taking his sister into foster care. I look again at their class records and find that these Stackhouse kids do not fuck around. 4.0 GPA for Jason all through high school and college. Sookie is currently holding a 7.4 GPA, and taking four different advanced placement classes. Jason is looking at the possibility of graduating as Endene University Valedictorian if he does not fuck it up. His sister is quite possibly going to follow in his footsteps.

They both work hard outside of school as well. Sookie Stackhouse works part-time at Rochester Café, earning just over two hundred dollars a month after taxes. Jason Stackhouse works at Booker Stadium as a security guard part-time, and as a graveyard shift worker at the Buy'n'Bag part-time as well. His monthly income is nearly nine hundred after taxes. Throw school and football into the equation as well as the hours he is working makes me wonder when the boy has time to sleep.

Sookie's SAT scores are impressive, and I note that she is registered to take them again in April. She shows signs of being a perfectionist. She probably believes she could have prepared more and done better.

I review their Social Services file. There are several citations for inadequacies for food. Then again, they live in a very modest apartment, but I would not call it a slum. Apparently Jason tightened his belt to keep Sookie in a better part of Shreveport, and their food expenses suffered on account of that. Why are they not receiving more assistance from the State? They obviously take care of one another and love each other deeply. Should that not be encouraged and rewarded? How is it their fault that life dealt them an abysmal hand?

I look at the photos of Jason Stackhouse his freshmen year, and then the photo from his junior year. He has lost a significant amount of weight, and his eyes… That is a thousand-yard-stare if I ever saw one. I click on an email from the Head Coach of the Saints. I have a decent relationship with the man, and he happened to have Stackhouse's footage. In his replying email, he commented that the kid's abilities were those of a natural, but there are obvious signs that Stackhouse has either been injured or has lost focus in the last year. I review the materials and must agree. However, I can tell that the decline in his ability comes from an injury, not aloofness.

Reviewing again, I find that Stackhouse is at Endene University on a football scholarship. If word got out that his shoulder was failing, he would not receive his fourth year scholarship and be forced to drop out.

No sleep. No food. Constant work. Constant stress. Of course the man's body is failing.

 _What the hell do I care?_

I am looking at Sookie's photos now. She is so small for her age, and I detest the thought of starving children. Even though Stackhouse is a man, in today's society I would still consider him a child, a very strong, honorable child. If this were the time of my age, he would have been a comrade in arms, a brother to me.

Big blue eyes are staring up at me from my desk. His. Hers. _Damn_.

I start remembering the early evening as I stare at Sookie's photo.

" _JACOB, YOU JERK!" I watched the pretty little blonde shriek at the bus that stuttered right past where she had stood the last three minutes, waiting for it to rumble to a stop. Apparently she knew the driver as she cursed his name._

 _It was nine-thirty. The library was an 'Out Door' only at this point, and I observed the young woman looking around anxiously for a pay phone. Would she call a cab?_

 _At first I had no interest in the little morsel as I scanned the library for an appetizer. I enjoy this particular hunting ground due to its size to occupancy ratio. Though the selection is meager, it is easy to pick a meal, seclude it, feed, and glamour quite effortlessly. Tall book cases, deep alcoves, and minimal security cameras. I was not in a hunting mood this evening, and the library is my primary feeding spot when I am bored, but uninterested in a chase. Which is rare._

 _However, when I spotted the slim, little woman, she abruptly stopped her typing, began turning her head toward me, stopped, and then went back to focusing on her paper. She looked too young to be a college student, but age is getting harder and harder for me to distinguish with every century._

 _Her scent was delectable, almost luring me in like bait on a hook. However, it is more than just alluring. She smells of comfort. She smells of 'Home.' That is the only explanation I am able to make for my later actions._

 _I watched her rise shortly after nine, remove her USB from the computer, and pack up her bag. As she shouldered the strap, it pulled the tail of her hooded sweatshirt, revealing a sickeningly thin abdomen._

 _Honestly, this "skinny" fad is tiresome. These anorexic young women and their vile attitudes as they focus on vanity rather than vitality makes it difficult to enjoy fucking them. They also offer very little nourishment for me, and despite the young woman's intoxicating aroma, she is what humans would call "empty calories."_

 _The blonde's shoulders were tensed and I noticed once again that her head was beginning to tilt in my direction. She must have felt my eyes on her. Instead of looking at me, she glanced back at the library, down the street, back at the library, and seemed conflicted over what to do._

 _With how skinny she is, she would not make a very filling meal. It would probably kill her if I am honest with myself. She adjusted her bag again and I realized that she was wearing men's jeans. They were crudely cut at the hem, and rested very low on her hips. The belt she wore was also a man's belt, and judging by the fact that I could see the tail of it from my vantage point, it apparently had new holes punched in it. Her hooded sweatshirt was oversized. I realized then that she might not be so slight by choice._

 _I did not like that thought. For whatever reason, it unsettles me to think of hungry children, and judging by the fact I could see the high school I.D. badge on her bag, she is certainly a child._ Hmm, Stackhouse. I know that name… I will have to ask Pam where I know that name.She is my own personal rolodex.

 _There was a temptation to sail past her and hide a twenty-dollar bill in her bag as I passed by, but she began to move before I could do just that. She unclipped something from her bag and held it tightly to her chest._ What do you have there, Little Girl? _I had thought. I was curious, and flew up and over her to the opposite roof top. She was clutching a can of Mace and one of those annoying rape whistles. Those fucking things can make a vampire's ears bleed, they are so shrill._

 _Suddenly the girl went rigid, turned swiftly, and was off like a shot down the sidewalk. I began leaping toward the next rooftop when a man came darting from across the street and tackled the little girl into an alley. She was stumbling to her feet, trying to get the whistle to her mouth, and aim her Mace at her attacker. Before she could stutter out a single blow into the whistle, the man backhanded her, and her head slammed into the wall of the building._

 _I was on the street, across the road, and in the alley before the violator had made another move. His wrist was in my hand and I crushed it so that he might be found more easily through hospital records. With that sort of damage, he would not be able to avoid medical treatment for very long. I gave him an hour before the swelling and pain forced him to the hospital._

 _Tilting my head down, I flung the scum out of the alley, and told him to run for his life. He was still sobbing over his arm, but he took off into the night._

 _Finally, I crouched down and checked on the girl. She was crying quietly. Her face was reddening from being smashed into the bricks, and the opposite cheek was flushed as well from the initial strike. She might have broken a cheekbone by the swelling already occurring._

" _I'm sorry, Jason," she panted around her tears as her hands fumbled in the darkness, probably looking for her Mace. When her efforts were fruitless, she stumbled to her feet, and her big eyes looked at me desperately. Those big blue pools swam as her hands raised in a meek defensive stance. I could tell this girl had never thrown a punch in her life._

 _Once I was looking at her directly, I realized who she was. She had said the name Jason, and her last name is Stackhouse. '_ She must be the little sister of the Endene quarterback, _' I had thought in that moment. I could see the resemblance._

 _I realized she was holding her arms like a boxer because I was blocking her exit. She believed that she was unlucky enough to have two attackers come after her this evening._

" _Stay," I told her as I took out my burner phone for situations where I must contact someone only once. I pressed 911. "A young woman was just attacked at Texas and Edward Street, half a block East of the public library," I told the dispatcher before hanging up. "Stay here. The police will be by in a moment."_

" _Don't leave me," she whispered when she realized I was not a threat._

 _"I will not be far," I assured, walking across the street where I could keep her in my line of sight and then disappear once the police arrived. I called Pam quickly and told her to hunt down Jason Stackhouse, starting at Booker Stadium, for which she had a peculiar security pass. Discretely, I wanted to know what sort of asshole brother allowed their young, beautiful sister to walk home in the dark of the city._

 _When the flashing red and blue barreled down the street, I ascended atop the building._

I groan as I put the Stackhouses' photos back in the envelope. Their lives will take me a month to sort out if I venture into assisting them discretely. Then again, Godric ordered that I must help humans. He never gave me a quota. Also, this pair has genuinely sparked my interest, so why not use them as a sort of parole hearing? If Godric sees how much I assisted them, perhaps he will shave the remaining years off my sentence.

First, I need to see if Pam is agreeable to having that Stackhouse boy in her system. His shoulder will not make it another season from the footage I have seen. I would be surprised if he managed to make it through Spring semester without his team mates noticing that he is favoring it still.

He will need a bit of blood once a month for the next year and a half. If we keep the dose just right, it will make the damage to his shoulder manageable without causing him worse injury when her blood leaves his system.

Pam will hate that. She has been leaning more toward women again lately, but she appears his age, is beautiful, and the poor boy will probably be ruined for all other women after she beds him. Pam will especially hate that she must feel what the boy feels for six to seven weeks after his last dosing.

 _Now, what to do about the girl?_ I rub my thumb over my chin as I consider possibilities. I could proposition her to be my lover; take care of her that way. Being a master of seduction has its practical uses, but that might cause the brother to go into a tailspin. I do not wish to cause a rift between them as I try to bail water from their sinking ship.

I need to find a means of supplementing their income without them becoming suspicious. There is the option of going to this Rochester Café and glamouring its regulars to leave better tips for Sookie, but that would be tedious. I could get Jason a raise by glamouring his bosses, but looking at his hourly wages, I can already see that both places of employment have him almost capped out. If they pay him much more, he will see the charity behind it.

There had been a security pass on Ms. Stackhouse's bag as well as her school I.D. It was peculiar because the families of players do not usually get such passes, only employees. That is why I had sent Pam toward Booker Stadium to begin her hunt for the brother. It is also why after I left the hospital, I went straight to the stadium to begin my own investigations.

When I glamoured the man at the guard station, I discovered that Jason did indeed work there as well as play. I spoke to all of his coworkers who were present, discovering a great deal about the quarterback. Mostly I found that this young man would die for his sister if it came to that.

Perhaps that is why I actually want to help these siblings? At first, I wanted to help the girl. It was ingrained in me that strong, beautiful, honorable women should be looked after and respected. When I believed her family was neglecting or hurting her, I wanted to protect her. Then, after I found this strong, honorable brother killing himself every day to give her the simplest of necessities to survive, I found that he deserved my help as well. The truly respectful thing to do is not charity, but opportunity.

Reviewing the boy's schedule, I find that he has a final football practice tomorrow into the early evening. Odd since their school's season is over, but I dismiss my curiosity for now. The security guards told me that Sookie usually attends his practices on Wednesdays since it is her day off. She sits on the sidelines and does her homework like a good girl. She yells, praises, and cheers her brother on during practices when she can make it, and she has never missed a game.

Apparently the team has made many allowances for the siblings as far as protocol and regulations go. Sookie is allowed on the field, outside the locker rooms, and has even been allowed to travel with the team to games. It is obvious that the two of them have managed to worm their way into people's consciousness's. I should not feel so disgusted with myself for allowing the same to happen to me.

Regardless, the sun will rise soon and I need to slip into my cache before that happens. I will infiltrate Booker Stadium again the following evening with Pam and see if we cannot create some opportunities for the Stackhouses.

 **Sookie's POV:**

My hair is down, and my eyes are on the floor. _Please, no one look at me._

 _'Jeez, when is Jake gonna ask me out again?'_

 _'Someone's gonna notice I always got a freakin' book in front of me. Why won't it just stay_ _ **down**_ _?!'_

 _'Trig, why do you hate me?'_

 _'Wonder if I made the cut-'_

I shake my head and shake loose the thoughts. No one is paying attention to me. _Good_.

Being a telepath has a lot of advantages. I can see danger comin' from a mile away. I know when my brother _really_ needs some encouragement. I have a chance to prepare my defense before accusations fly. Most importantly, it is my ultimate defense against being discovered.

Ever since I can remember I have been able to hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Honestly, I don't know how or why I kept it from Jason or my family, but something inside me has told me all my life that they are safer and happier without the burden. I know Jason would still love me if he knew. I know my parents and Gran would have, too, but there was always this voice in my head… not someone else's, but almost the voice of a more mature and grown up me. Grown up Sookie stated over and over and over that to really be happy, and for everyone around me to be happy, I had to hide this side of myself for now.

Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I mean, it's a lot more likely that I'm hearing voices, not thoughts. I've agonized over that possibility since I was twelve and learned about schizophrenia. However, there has always been one element that has assured me I am not actually insane, and that is the accuracy of the voices.

I can say exactly the right thing, at exactly the right time. It makes me pretty popular, but in the way I like. Almost everyone likes me just enough to leave me alone and be amicable. That's all I really want. I've lost too many loved ones, and being close to anyone other than my brother is scary. Sometimes I considered telling him that I hated him and he should just dump me into the foster system so I don't have to look at him anymore. It would have been a ruse to make a clean break and be forever alone, but in a way he needs me too much.

He doesn't need me in the financially cripplin' way that I've provided, but blood is way thicker than water when it comes to Jason. If he let me go, he'd feel like the worst brother in the whole world. He'd never get over it and he would just fall apart.

I know he loses sleep over it, which is terrible because he hardly gets enough sleep as it is. _Poor Jason, he's gonna kill himself doing all this._ If you add work, school, and football, he's working over ninety hours a week. I've seen in the other team members' heads that they've caught him sleeping in the quad, on the sidelines, and one memorable moment, standing, leaning against a pillar still holding his books.

The lunch lady shovels extra meat onto my sloppy joe. She gives me a wink and sad smile as she also heaps on a little extra green beans. I pay for my lunch and sit quietly at my lunch table with some of the kids in Drama club. They are all so exuberant and demonstrative that they hardly notice I don't really talk. It's fun to watch them bein' silly and just havin' fun.

"Hey, Sookie, what happened to your face?" Jenna asks suddenly and my mouth stops chewin' to give her my wide-eyed look. "Both of your cheeks are bruised!"

 _Dang_ , I couldn't keep my face hidden behind my hair while I ate. It's too long to keep outta my mouth.

"I got mugged last night on the way home from the library," I tell them quietly.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Meredith asks shrilly.

"I'm fine, just a couple bruises," I assure them. "Some guy came by and chased him off, so he didn't get my wallet or anythin'."

 _'Ha, wallet. You mean your plastic baggy of bus fair and lunch money?'_ Joe thinks uncharitably, but I hear his following guilt as he thinks that. How can I be mad at fleetin' thoughts? He's in high school, for goodness sake! I should be grateful he has the discipline not to say that out loud.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm glad someone stepped in and helped you. Was he older?" Meredith asks as she starts to anxiously finger comb her light brown hair. Her hazel eyes are big and curious.

"I guess. Maybe a few years older than my brother?" I guess. I don't want to think about the guy who saved me. I couldn't hear his thoughts and those little malfunctions in my telepathy freak me out. I've noticed them quite a few times since moving to Shreveport with Jason. There are just mental voids that pop up from time to time. It's comforting in a way because if there are people I can't hear, maybe I won't be alone my whole life. I could have a perfectly normal relationship with someone whose thoughts I couldn't hear. The only reason Jason doesn't notice is because he loves me so much, he overlooks a lot of my weirdness.

Unfortunately, one of those voids popped up last night, and I was so focused on the strange movements of that mind that I got blitzed by the real threat. Who would have thought that the silent mind was going to become my savior?

He was beautiful. Tall. Built. Shoulder-length blond hair, and so authoritative. Not in a condescending way, more like a cop. Taking into action, swooping in, and handling the situation with a calm disposition and reassurance. He was so beautiful…

"Earth to Sookie," Jenna is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I look at her curiously and she stops flapping her fingers at me.

"I asked if they caught the guy that mugged you?" Jenna repeats.

"Oh, no, not yet. The guy who stepped in broke the mugger's wrist, and the cops are screenin' all the hospitals to see who comes in, but I won't know if they caught him until I get home and check the answerin' machine."

Joe rolls his eyes, "When are you gonna get a freakin' cell phone?"

"We can't afford it. I know Jason really wants me to have one, but right now it's not in the cards. When we can afford it, it's gonna be for emergencies only. He said I can't give the number out to anyone because we'll only be able to get the cheapest plan."

"That's so _lame_ ," Jenna grouches. "You're a teenager. You deserve a phone! He has a serious Rapunzel Syndrome over you!"

I don't think that's true. Sure, he worries a lot about me, but he doesn't stop me from workin'. I think his restrictions are reasonable. We live in the city. We're all alone in the world. I don't think he's bein' unreasonable 'bout not wantin' me to go out after dark. We rely on public transportation, and that means standin' 'round alone at bus stops a lot of the time. That's dangerous at night.

"Maybe if you lost people you love the ways we did you would understand," I snap instead.

Jenna's eyes widen at my comment and she mumbles an apology. The rest of the table is quiet for a long time before they return to ignorin' me and focusin' on their latest antics. _Good._

{†}

I run up to the guard station at Booker Stadium and wave at Chuck who scans my access pass. "Hey, Chuck, how are you today?" I ask politely.

"I'm good. I heard about last night from Larry and I got you something," he grins down at me. I love Chuck. He's about forty-five and has a couple girls about my age, but they go to a different school. "Here you go!" He hands me a can of peaches and disposable fork. I know my eyes light up. "Want me to open it for you? I got a can opener in here somewhere."

"Sure, thanks," I grin and hand him back the can. He opens and closes several drawers before he finds the can opener and then cuts off the top before handing me back the container.

"Now, those are for you. Hear me? Don't go givin' your brother the whole thing," he warns with a playful grin. He knows Jason will end up with half anyway, but he also knows that I tend to give him the lion's share. To be fair, the lunch ladies take pity on me at school, and Jason has a much more physically taxing life than me. He deserves more of the food.

"Thanks, Chuck," I wave goodbye and head into the stadium. The guys are already on the field practicing when I come onto the sidelines. Coach Murphy sees me, smiles, and jogs over. "Hi, Coach," I smile.

"Hey, Sooks," He gives me a quick hug that I steel myself against. I hate being touched by broadcasters, but the coach is nice, so I don't flinch away. "Got homework?"

"A ton," I admit.

"I'll find you some gloves for those baby hands of yours," he teases and runs back to the benches to find the smallest pair of gloves he can scrounge up. They're enormous on my small hands, but I should still be able to hold a pen or pencil.

A whistle blows and the guys come over to the sidelines. I hand Jason "half" of the can of peaches. He grins down at me, kisses the top of my head, and gobbles them down. _'She gave me practically the whole fuckin' thing. Shit, Sooks. You know you need to eat more!'_

While the team goes over plays on the sideline, I scoot onto the bench, curl my legs Indian style, and take out my homework. I don't like watching full contact practices. They make me nervous. Jason's the only one that doesn't get tackled, but there have been instances where one of the other team members got over excited and tackled him anyway. I'd rather not watch. I'm always livin' in fear that one good tackle will make his shoulder finally explode or somethin'.

When the sun is low, the stadium lights come on brightly and I have to look away from my book for a moment because it seems fluorescent against my eyes with the new lighting. I blink several times and watch the guys on the field. They are running laps, and the coach comes over to me again and throws a coat over my shoulders. I hate that the team babies me, but at the same time Jason finds it comforting, so I don't fuss about it. He needs to know that he can trust others with me, especially after last night.

I finish up my homework and it's getting dark. Practice will end in an hour, and then Jason will walk me to the bus stop, make sure I get on safely, and then walk back to the stadium for his night shift. He'll be at the Buy'n'Bag tomorrow.

When the whistle blows for the last time, I get up and stretch, shirk off my borrowed coat, and shiver a bit at the chill. The guys head to the locker room and I start pacing in front of the long hallway, waiting for my brother.

As I wait I see two people bisecting the forty-yard line, heading to the entrance of the locker room. My back straightens as I realize I can't hear their thoughts, and I watch them carefully as they approach. I quickly recognize the tall blond and my heart stutters.

 _That's the guy who saved me last night,_ I think in wonder as he comes up to me, looks down, and smiles tentatively.

"H-hi," I stammer. He's even more gorgeous in the light.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse," he returns my greeting.

"How did you know my name?" I ask apprehensively.

"Your school I.D." He points at the tag on my book bag nonchalantly. "I saw it last night. I kept wondering where I knew the name 'Stackhouse' and then I remembered your brother," He gestures to the girl next to him. She's beautiful, maybe a few years older than me, but she seems even older somehow. Old souls or something. "This is my sister Pam, and I am Eric."

"Hi, Pam," I greet politely.

"Hello," She only nods. Her voice is enchanting! She's like a real lady or something!

I note that I can't hear either of their minds and wonder if it's a genetic thing since they're brother and sister.

"As Serendipity would have it, Pam ended up giving your brother a ride to the hospital last night. She was on her way to bring me my car and saw him running like a mad man to get to you," Eric explains. I find a flaw in that coincidence, but choose to ignore it.

"I never got a chance to thank you for last night," I blurt out. "So, umm, thanks for stepping in and helping me."

"You are very welcome," He's smiling at me and his teeth are surprisingly less than perfect. Not in a disgusting or unappealing way, but given the nice clothes, I thought he might have a perfect, unrealistic smile. I find myself liking his teeth. They make him appear normal.

"So, did you come to see Jason?" I ask curiously, looking at Pam and wondering if she dragged her brother down here to see if she could catch Jason's eye. I wouldn't hold it against her. A lot of girls try to chase Jason.

"My brother wanted to meet him," Pam replies, but she is smirking, and I can't make heads or tails over what that smile is about.

"I admit after our chance meetings last night, I became overly curious about you and your brother," Eric tells me, and I tilt my head curiously. "I see that you two are struggling, and I wondered if I might talk to him about that."

I frown now and shake my head, "We don't take charity, Sir."

"I would not consider it "charity," I would call it an opportunity," Eric assures.

I shrug, "Well, I guess that depends on how Jason sees it."

Before we can talk any more, Jason comes out of the locker room and practically freezes when he sees Pam. ' _Holy shit! How did she find me?'_

"Jason, this is Eric and Pam. I guess you met Pam last night?"

"Yeah," Jason holds out his hand to shake Eric's. Their hands squeeze tightly and then Jason looks back at Pam. "So, are you her brother?"

"I am," Eric is smirking the same way that Pam was, and I find it frustrating as heck.

"Well, you might want to press upon her the dangers of lettin' a strange man get in her car with her. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful, but if she were my sister, I'd flip my shit!" He glares at Pam with disapproval.

"Believe me, Pam was reprimanded accordingly." Again with the dang smirk!

"I promise; she just gave me a ride. Nothin' happened," Jason is getting nervous, and I squeeze his hand comfortingly. They wouldn't have carried on such a calm conversation with me if Pam had told her brother that Jason had been untoward with her.

"Oh, she told me you were quite the gentleman while she drove you to the hospital," Eric assures him. "Actually, I was just telling your sister that I looked into your family after all the events of last evening."

"Jason," I whisper, "this is the good Samaritan that stopped the guy from muggin' me."

My brother's eyes widen as I tell him this and his hand suddenly releases mine. Before any of us can react, Jason has his arms wrapped around Eric and he is nearly sobbin' as he just keeps repeatin', "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, so fuckin' much." My eyes prickle with tears. Jason isn't usually so emotional, but when it comes to me, sometimes the waterworks kick in.

"It was a very lucky circumstance and I merely did what any man should," Eric disengages Jason from his grateful embrace, lookin' more than a bit uncomfortable. Jason returns to my side and starts kissin' the top of my head. The mention of the events from last night seem to make him want to kiss on me over and over. "You see, Jason, Pam and I are very well off. You probably knew this when you saw her driving my car last night." Jason nods and I see him visualizin' the cherry red Corvette. Even I know that's a real nice car, and I don't know anythin' 'bout cars. "I have many connections and affiliations. To be blunt, nothing happens in Shreveport or Bossier without my knowledge."

Jason's back tightens under my hand. "Listen, I think I know where this is goin'," Jason tries to ward him off. "We don't take charity."

Eric chuckles under his breath and shakes his head, "Yes, your sister said the same thing. However, I was actually hoping to talk to you about football." Jason cocks his head curiously, and Eric leans in and whispers, "I was watching footage from your previous games last night, and I am aware that your shoulder is going to give well before your fourth year scholarship is renewed." My brother's eyes widen and he glances back toward the locker room nervously. I rub his back to try and sooth his anxiety. "My question is, does playing mean all that much to you, or do you merely need the scholarship?"

Jason fumbles with his words a moment before explainin' in a rush, "I love playin', Sir, but it's not my future. I got everythin' set to do my student teaching next Fall… Well, mostly set. I have to take a couple classes over the summer, but I'm already linin' up for them. I can survive the preseason, but I just need to play long enough to get my scholarship locked in for that first semester. After that, I'll have to admit defeat. If it turns out I need surgery, I can't let the school know 'til after they renew my scholarship."

"I see, so if I gave you the opportunity to receive a different scholarship and you could focus entirely on work and school, that would be appealing to you?" Eric asks, and my eyes narrow. What does this guy want from my brother?

"I guess… Football is twenty or more hours out of my week, but at the same time, if I weren't hurtin' so bad, I'd rather put up with it and finish my last season. It's kinda pointless though. I couldn't qualify-"

"I can push an application through anything, Stackhouse," Eric smiles, and I can't understand why I feel like my brother's makin' a deal with the devil. "You could spend more time with your sister, or work more to provide her more."

"Jason, Jason, don't do it," I find myself tuggin' at his sleeve like a small child.

"What are you sayin', Sooks?" Jason looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"They're not right," I tell him. "There's somethin' wrong with them!"

Pam is lookin' at me like I'm crazy now, too.

"Stackhouse, may I speak privately with your sister?" Eric asks, and my eyes widen in terror.

"Er," Jason looks at my fearful eyes and puts his arm over my shoulder. "Nah, she's got good instincts."

"I would believe that. I saw her run from her attacker before I even knew he was there," Eric nods. "However, I think her instincts about me might be about something else entirely."

I look at him suspiciously.

"Look, I'll just stand over by the tunnel outta earshot. He says anythin' to you makes you uncomfortable, you come runnin' back to me, all right?" Jason looks up at Eric and tells him firmly, "Do _not_ touch my sister."

"I will keep my hands in my pockets," Eric tells him.

"You keep your damn hands away from your junk, too," he snaps, and Eric actually booms with a laugh while Pam chuckles.

"Hands in the air it is," Eric concedes, raisin' his arms above his head.

"Put your hands down," I grumble at how ridiculous he's bein'.

Naturally crossin' his arms over his chest, Eric leans away slightly as he looks down at me. I think he's about a foot taller than me and I have to crane my neck to look at his eyes.

"Ms. Stackhouse, to be frank, you have every right to distrust me. I have earned that suspicion from many," he tells me candidly. "However, I am not, nor have I ever been, a snake oil salesman. I am not offering your brother money, nor asking him for favors in return. To be perfectly honest, he is more than likely going to qualify for the Injured Athlete's Scholarship once his shoulder is permanently destroyed by this sport. I guarantee you that under the circumstances he is currently living in, you can expect permanent and excruciating damages by this summer if he continues to hide the problem. That shoulder needs to be immobilized, and he needs to see a physician before he is being subjected to rotator cuff surgery by the time he turns twenty-one. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

My eyes are wide and I can feel my lip tremble at Eric's assessment. "What's in it for you then?" I ask quietly.

"You do not accept charity. This is what I can offer," he tells me with a shrug.

"You don't strike me as the type to do favors without gettin' somethin' in return," I tell him.

"And you would be correct. It is not my usual operating procedure," he confesses. " _But_ ," he stresses, "I am an admirer of honorable people. That is something for which those who have worked with or for me can vouch. You and your brother are honorable people. You work hard, struggle, never complain, and press on. In this vain, mediocre era, I want to encourage your family's tenacity and strength. I want it to flourish and see more people strive toward becoming what you and your brother are. Honorable."

For a moment, I actually believe he's bein' genuine, but I can't let go of a lingerin' suspicion. Maybe it's the silence of his mind that unsettles me. Maybe it's the fact that last night he seemed to have a radiant aura about him that is obscured in the stadium floodlights. There's even a chance that it's because I find him attractive and I've never really found anyone attractive before, at least not people I've met in real life. Usually their thoughts turn me right off.

"If you hurt, betray, or manipulate my brother, I will kill you," I tell him in warning. "He's all I got left, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Ms. Stackhouse," He nods in understanding before gesturin' for my brother and his sister to come back to us. Jason stares at Eric sternly and Eric smiles at him. "Your sister and I have talked, and she is no longer against you accepting my offer now that she has made her concerns known to me."

"So, what does that mean?" Jason asks nervously.

"I will get you a form for the scholarship I know you to be a perfect applicant for and bring it to you. I will give you my card if you have any questions about it between now and then," He hands Jason a real, honest to goodness, business card and my brother puts it in my back pocket 'til we get back to the apartment. "This was your final practice of the year, yes?" Eric asks curiously.

Jason shrugs in that lopsided way he's adopted the past month or so, "Yeah, pretty much just an end of the semester thing for the guys. That's why we practiced full contact. Coach is tryin' to get the guys pumped for next season."

Eric nods and I bounce anxiously from foot to foot. "Then I will bring you the application, you fill it out, and I will shove it right under Sandra's nose until she sends you an acceptance letter… I do not wish to push my luck, but may I suggest a physician for that arm?"

Jason's jaw tightens, but he manages a mostly sincere smile, "Nah, I'll finally give up and let the team's doc take an honest whack at it once I get a new scholarship confirmed. I think he's suspectin' me now when I say it feels fine. It's been grindin'."

"I see," Eric nods again and we stand in silence a moment. "Well, it is still early and the guard at the gate told me you do not start your rounds until eight. May I take you two to dinner?"

 _'Is he tryin' to feed us without makin' it look like charity?'_ Jason wonders worriedly. _'Damn, I'd kill to get a real meal in Sooks for a change…'_

"That would be nice," I smile as sweetly as I can muster. I want to put a good meal in Jason just as desperately. Half a can of peaches does not a dinner make. Jason sighs in relief next to me.

"Well," Pam interrupts our negotiations, "I have places to be. I will see you at home, Eric," She nods to her brother.

"Goodnight, Pamela," Eric responds, and she leaves as Jason and I gather the remainder of our things before going down the street to the bus stop and getting a meal at the corner diner.

Jason and I eye the menus, lookin' for somethin' cheap, but filling. There's broccoli and cheddar soup, which is pretty inexpensive, and when Eric hears us both order the same thing his eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Miss, could you please get their drinks? I believe you caught them unprepared," Eric tells the waitress as he picks up a menu. "Tsk, tsk, both of you picking the cheapest thing on the menu. I suppose if I said I would buy dinner tonight you would still pick the same thing?" Jason and I look at each other, and then bow our heads like we've been chastised or somethin'. "If I were to hold onto the receipt for this meal, would you feel better about ordering what you really want and paying me back for it later?" he offers.

 _Chicken strips!_ I think excitedly, longin' for honey mustard and fried chicken. _French fries, coleslaw! Oh my gosh, is that_ _chicken fried steak!?_

Jason is thinkin' just as enthusiastically about the bacon cheddar burger.

"It is more than obvious that there are other things on the menu you would prefer," Eric tempts us further. "You can ask the waitress for something other than water as well," he suggests, and it is like Lucifer whisperin' seductively in my ear.

We meekly order our desires and when the food comes, I think Eric can see the passion in our eyes and the hesitation in our mouths. We want nothin' more than to smash the food in our faces, but we hold back to savor.

Halfway through my chicken strips, I look across from me and see Eric starin' at me with curiosity. It's then that I notice my face is cold. I reach up with one hand and find my face damp with tears.

"I'm sorry!" I say in surprise, not realizin' I had started to cry. "I don't know why!" I'm shocked at my body's response to the food. It's not like we've been _starvin'_. I shouldn't be feelin' this sort of emotional relief when I had a perfectly filling meal at lunch, thanks to the generous lunch lady.

"You have not had good food in a while I take it?" Eric asks softly.

I wipe away another stray tear as Jason stops eatin' to look at me with fear and failure in his eyes. "I-it reminded me of Gran's fried chicken I think," I offer him consolation for my reaction.

When we finish eating, Eric pays the bill, and I wonder that he didn't eat anythin' at all. Maybe he ate already or has dinner plans later?

Eric takes the receipt, writes "Due per Jason Stackhouse" on the back, and puts it in his wallet. My brother nods appreciatively at the action and we all rise to leave.

"May I drive you home, Ms. Stackhouse? Mr. Stackhouse, I will gladly take you with us, and then back to the stadium once your sister is home safely," he adds at the end, settin' my brother at ease.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Jason shakes his hand.

"Good. Shall we?" Eric gestures toward the door and we file out into the December night.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! LAST WEEK WAS SO AMAZING TO READ ALL THOSE WONDERFUL THOUGHTS AND FEEL YOUR EXCITEMENT!**

 **-ANDI**


	3. Chapter 3

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Three: Ultimatums**

 **Pam's POV:**

Eric looks smug as hell after he returns to the house where we are staying. It's Eric's house, but I only recently moved back to Shreveport, and am still looking for my own accommodations. The house is pleasant enough. Two-story farmhouse, though not Eric's taste at all. I suppose the land is more appealing to him than the house itself. Telling by the blueprints spread out on his desk, he is either planning to level it or renovate. _God, I hope he takes a wrecking ball to this hovel._

I look at the plans a bit longer and finally determine that he is renovating. There are plenty of indicators that betray the pre-existing floor plan of the farmhouse.

 _Ugh, this is boring!_ I preferred our condo in Shreveport over this place. _Maybe I should have asked Eric to let me stay there?_ Who am I kidding? He would pitch a fit when I redecorate it, complaining how it was still his property and piss and moan for a year or two. It is not worth the annoyance.

Wandering around the house, I find a lingering correspondence with Godric. It is the outline for the rules regarding Eric's "Humanity Bootcamp." I spot several red ink notes in Eric's hand, mostly notations mocking Godric's suggestions and opinions. This exercise is ungodly in my opinion. _We are vampires, for fuck's sake!_

Still, Godric has a point. Eric oversees an abundance of vampires in this Area and is regularly sought by Sophie-Anne to calm churning seas throughout all of Louisiana. Just last month he was in Baton Rouge, cleaning up a mess caused by the Bayou vampires, mostly unkempt wretches who stay in the bogs until they need to feed. Apparently they were doing a piss poor job hiding the bodies of their victims, and three had been recovered by authorities. Eric ended three vampires, stating that for every body recovered, one of them would meet their True Death. So far, no new bodies have been recovered in Baton Rouge.

"Are you ignoring me, Pamela?" Eric asks sternly as I continue floating about the house, ignoring his gloating mood without inquiring about it.

"Did you say something I was supposed to respond to?" I bat my eyelashes at him and he rolls his eyes. "Fine," I sigh. "What did you discuss with the children?"

"Dinner was very slow for conversation," he admits. "They were hard-pressed to keep the attention of anything once their food arrived. However, I drove them home. Stackhouse even invited me up to his apartment to warm up while he put together a thermos of coffee for work. I think it was warmer outside than in that apartment," he grumbles.

"Are their accommodations just as meager as their grocery list?" I ask amusedly. Eric's lip curls with frustration and I raise my eyebrows at the response. "That bad?"

"It is obviously a better neighborhood than they could normally afford to live in, but it is a duplex from the twenties and they are on the upper level. Definitely the short end of the stick. I plan to purchase it, kick out the main floor tenant, and give it to the Stackhouses at a lower rent with "utilities included." I will need to hire someone to oversee it and live in their old space. I can use them to keep an eye on things," he explains this with a bit of excitement.

I stare at him blankly before my brows scrunch together and I am almost glaring, "Are you actually _enjoying_ this?" I demand.

Eric stops in his tracks. He already has his phone out to start making the contacts he needs to acquire the building and put his plans in motion, "You know that I enjoy my chess games. These two are making it far more enjoyable because they do not _want_ help."

"And that little girl has nothing to do with it?" I ask almost snidely.

"What would she have to do with anything?" he sounds almost baffled by my accusation.

"She is very pretty," I shrug.

"She is a child," Eric insists.

"Only a year and a half younger than I was when you turned me," I point out. "I am not _jealous_ , Eric. I just wish you would be honest with yourself about her."

"I am being honest," he continues to assert, but I can see the cogs in his head grind to a halt. "She is very beautiful."

"And she struck a few nerves being so suspicious about you. Also, didn't you say that she seemed to always know when you were watching her last night?" I remind him.

"Yes, it was almost as if she could sense my every move. Her body seemed to move with mine," Eric sits on the couch, and then he is distracted again. "I should clean, repaint, and furnish the bottom level of the duplex. The new "landlord" could tell them the previous tenants left their furniture after an abrupt move."

I groan and leave the den so Eric can start his newest project. I suppose this is good for him. With all the restrictions Godric has put on my Maker, he needed something to occupy his time. Far too many Shreveport women have been walking bowlegged since Eric was put on this regimen.

A sudden idea strikes me, and I run back to the den and stare at Eric intently until he is off the phone. He looks up at me while he continues talking to the current duplex owner. When I hear how much Eric is offering to pay for the building, I roll my eyes. He is definitely overpaying for that piece of shit I haven't even seen yet. Eric has more money than sense sometimes, but I won't complain because it keeps me in all my designer clothes and accessories.

"What is it, Pam?" Eric asks as he snaps his phone shut and lobs it onto the sofa cushion.

"I want to update the area the Stackhouses will be living in," I proclaim in the way only I can demand things of Eric.

"Fine," he shrugs disinterestedly. "I was going to hire Adriana Metcalf, but if you wish to do it I will not object."

"Yes!" _Another excuse to run up Eric's credit cards!_ Plus, I have been having the retail itch for days and I still have not found a place I would wish to hang my tens of thousands of dollars' worth of clothing. "When will the duplex be in your possession?" I am already aching to look the place over and begin the refurbishing process.

"Next week. Money greases the wheels," Eric laughs. "Of course, it is in total disrepair, so I believe the owner thinks he is robbing me blind. If it were not for the modest expense of the building's rent, I am certain his tenants would have been complaining about the abysmal situation they reside in. I will pay off the downstairs resident to get them out."

"Can you have the owner send pictures of the interior so I can start planning?" I request nicely to keep getting my way.

"Of course. The entire building will need to be gutted. I am certain the plumbing and electricity is no longer up to code. I will call my contractor and you two can discuss floor plans. That will be difficult, however, because we cannot be there when the Stackhouses are present."

"Well the boy works every minute of the day. I am sure you could lure the girl out on a whim," I point out.

Eric laughs darkly at that, "I doubt it. She is very suspicious of me. Surprisingly so. I do believe she finds me underhanded."

"Good instincts," I smirk.

"Apparently so," he chuckles again, but more amused this time.

We scheme the remainder of the evening, and Eric makes a call to his dayman, Jeffery, regarding approaching Jason Stackhouse the next day as the new owner of the building.

 **Jason's POV:**

 _God, shut up! Shut UP!_ I shuffle to the door as someone is knockin' like a damn woodpecker while I'm tryin' to catch a couple hours sleep before pickin' Sooks up at the restaurant. I fuckin' hate winter. It's dark by the time she gets off this time of year.

"Yeah?" I fling the door open, and there's a guy with sandy blond hair and small gray eyes grinning at me.

"Hello," he holds out his hand to shake mine. I sneak my hand out of the quilt and take his offered hand. It's cold as balls in the apartment because the downstairs tenant is gone for the day and turned off the thermostat. I've been tempted to turn our heat up to 65º, but the dumbass who lives downstairs will be home in an hour and then we'll be cookin' up here. "My name is Jeff Carson. I just bought this building."

My eyes widen. _Shit! He's gonna raise our rent! Fuck me!_

"I'll be taking ownership at the end of the week and thought it would be nice to meet the tenants while the paperwork is being processed."

"Uh, come on in," I step aside to let Jeff in and tug the quilt tighter. "I'm Jason Stackhouse. I live here with my lil sis, Sookie."

"Ah," Jeff nods, takin' in the apartment. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"So, uh, what are you planning to do with the duplex?" I ask.

"Oh, well," Jeff looks around and I can see he's less than impressed with the apartment, "you see, the building is going to need several updates. I've already enlisted a contractor to come and gut the building. New plumping, electricity. Updated water heater and HVAC. The whole works."

 _And that costs a fuck ton of money,_ I think miserably. I don't wanna put Sooks in Hollywood, but it's the only place I can afford if we have to move. _Shit, she'll have to switch schools for her last fuckin' semester! What'll happen to all her A.P. credits!?_

"You see, I love restoring and updating old buildings," Jeff continues. "You know, keeping the old town alive but livable," he laughs at crushin' my world.

"So, uh, how much is rent gonna go up with all the reno?" I ask. No use beatin' 'round the bush. With football lettin' out maybe I can swing it if it's only a hundred more?

"Up?" Jeff looks at me in surprise, "Oh! Heavens no!" he starts laughing. "I would never screw over someone already living here just because I have expensive hobbies. No, actually, your rent will probably go down because I will be installing more energy efficient fixtures, insulation, and appliances. Top quality in energy efficiency. Nothing less."

"Then how do you get your money back?" I ask, super confused, but real relieved.

Jeff leans in and whispers, "This is really a project for my son-in-law. He needs the money, and I actually hired another guy to pretend he owns this place. This recession is killing him, and I figured a big reno project is enough to keep him afloat. He's a good, honest man, but he won't accept my money. My daughter begs him over and over, but he won't live off his father-in-law. I respect that, and I figure a job is a job. Right?" It's like he's asking me permission to help his son-in-law on the slide.

"Well, Mr. Carson, I can't say I'd appreciate bein' mislead that way," I confess. "But, family is family, so I can see where you're comin' from. You got a right to make sure your daughter ain't miserable. They got any kids?"

"I'm afraid I might have to inconvenience you a bit," he quickly changes the subject. "However, I might have a work around for it." Jeff frowns. "You see; your neighbor below is actually moving into a condo near Cross Lake. Since I would hate to push you out for the renovations, I thought perhaps we could work from the bottom up. We can get the utilities room updated first, then the first floor, while you and your sister move down to the first floor, we can finish off the top floor."

"Oh, me and Sooks could never afford the main floor," I protest.

"Nonsense!" Jeff laughs. "I'll throw you a price on the rent once I've looked over the finances. At the very least you can stay on the main floor while this area is renovated. You don't want to be living out of a hotel for six to eight weeks, do you?"

"Sure as hell couldn't afford that," I laugh and shake his hand. "Well, I look forward to seeing the new numbers." A sudden, unsettlin' thought comes to me when Jeff takes my hand and I frown. "You're fuckin' with me, aren't ya?" I accuse, shakin' my head. "You work for Eric Northman, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" His expression is all innocent and shit, but his voice cracked a bit when I called him out.

"Eric bought the fucking duplex, didn't he? Fuck," I swear and start pacin'. "Seriously? Did he really think he could pull some shit like this the day after he fuckin' met us and we wouldn't notice?" I demand. He knew I wouldn't take his fuckin' charity and now he went and bought my buildin', knowin' I couldn't stop him and couldn't move without screwin' over Sooks! _Son of a_ _ **BITCH**_ _!_

Jeff's expression changes quickly to a scowl. He crosses his arms over his chest and practically glares at me. "Listen, Stackhouse," he barks at me, "the point is, this property has a new owner. What that owner decides to do with his property is none of your fucking business! If you want to pitch a fit, fine. Move to Mooretown or Cedar Grove, and you can hold your sister's hand all day while you lose hours for work. Northman flat out told me if you figured us out to tell you this; you're an honorable person, I'm giving you nothing. You still owe rent. You still owe utilities. Get the fuck over it or leave!"

My eyebrows must have shot to my hair. Eric wasn't so crass last night. Maybe this dude's paraphrasin'?

"I'm like this close," I raise my hand and hold my index finger and thumb an eighth an inch apart, "from gettin' a fuckin' restrainin' order on this guy."

Jeff laughs at me, "Listen, you don't want charity. I get it. You're a proud guy, but you know what? Northman's got just about everyone who counts in his pocket. He's seen your Social Services reports. If they don't see improvements by February, they're removing Sookie. Do you really want her to spend almost four months in foster care just so she can come back to this shit hole after God knows what happens to her in the foster system? I'll guaran-fucking-tee you that pretty teenage girls her age don't come out the same they went in."

My shoulders tense at that, "They wouldn't go through all that bullshit for a girl 'bout to turn 18 in less than six months. You're tryin' t'bully me."

"Jason, your sister weighs a buck and change," Jeff tells me bluntly. "So, can you swallow your pride so she can swallow some God damn food?" His eyes soften a bit after he's startled me into silence. "It's an extra hundred and fifty dollars you can put toward your grocery bill a month, better living conditions, and a place you could actually call a home. Can you accept that for your sister's sake? There's pride, and then there's flat out bullheadedness."

I lean against the kitchen counter and hear it creak against my weight. That sound makes my heart lurch. _The counter never makes a sound when Sookie leans against it._ "My sister's only just barely a hundred pounds?"

"According to the measurements they took at the ER the other night, she's 102," Jeff tells me.

I put my hands against my face, push them hard against my eyes, trying to make 'em hurt so it gives them an excuse to water. It's a stupid move though 'cause fuckin' bitch sobs are workin' at my throat. I'm fuckin' cryin' in front of a complete stranger 'cause I just found out I'm starvin' my baby sister. How did Social Services not take her? _What's their fuckin' problem!?_ I'm killin' the one person I got left and they ain't savin' her!

"Jason," Jeff's got me by the shoulders and is shakin' me a bit, but I'm bawlin' like a toddler now, "she wants to stay with you. So, can you do it? Can you just accept that someone sees that you guys are good people and wants to help?"

I'm sobbin'. I'm noddin'. Fuck, I'm huggin' on Jeff like he's a saint deliverin' me from Hell.

"Finish school, get a job, and you can pay Northman back. Okay? He's good at keeping a tab open for people."

"Okay," I'm gaspin' for air while tryin' my damnedest to stop cryin'. _I'm such a little bitch._

"I'm going to go now," Jeff tells me.

"Okay," I choke.

"You going to be okay?"

"Okay," I reply on autopilot.

"Jason?"

"I'll be okay," I tell him.

"You have to let me go now, Jason," he nudges me in the ribs and that's when I realize I'm still huggin' him.

"Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed that not only have I been cryin' like a little girl, but I've been huggin' on a guy, a guy I don't even know. "I gotta go pick up Sooks from work now anyway," I look down at my tore up jeans and the hoody I think I've been wearin' the last three days now without a wash.

"Can I drop you off?" Jeff offers. I look at my watch. I'm runnin' behind and know I'll miss the bus if I don't take his offer.

"Sure, thanks," I go to my shoes, or where I thought I left my shoes. _The fuck are they_!? I finally find them halfway under the couch, slide them on, and grab my keys and wallet.

Jeff's car is one of those cozy little Subarus. It's a nice car, not over the top like Eric's Corvette, but still pretty sweet. I'm more of a truck guy myself.

We're quiet in the car. I think Jeff knows I'm embarrassed about my breakdown. It's weird. I've never been much for cryin' and shit like that, but the last three years really upped the waterworks from the old water supply plant. Pretty much anythin' involving Sooks makes me cry. When she's happy, when she's sad, when she's hurt… These past couple nights have really kicked me in the balls though. My baby sis gettin' mugged, gettin' hurt like that. Then findin' out she's practically disappeared beneath my clothes undid me. _How didn't I see she'd lost so much weight?_ No wonder Sarah was on Sook's ass at the hospital night before last. She probably got a look at Sook's weight and freaked the fuck out!

The car pulls up to the curb and I hop out, thank Jeff again, and turn toward the Rochester Café. I can see Sookie weavin' 'round the tables, sweepin' up tips, and refillin' glasses.

"Hey, Sooks," I wave at her and she freezes a moment, lookin' me over like I'm tattooed with the story of the day.

"I'm almost done, Jason," she finally says after she's made her assessment. "Darla's about ready to take over."

"Okay," I sit at the counter and order a cup of coffee. After the last few days I've had, I think I can swing a dollar for myself and get a real cup of coffee instead of the instant shit we have at home. "Can you get a slice of that peach pie for Sookie?" I ask Juan while he fills my mug. Juan's eyebrows go up a bit at my request, but he looks super excited that I'm gettin' Sookie some food.

"Hey," Sookie sits next to me, "you're sittin' down!" she teases. I take a sip of my coffee and Juan slides the plate of pie to her. She looks at me puzzled. "What's this?" she asks.

"That," I point to the pie, "is going into the belly of my one hundred and two fucking pound sister." Her eyes widen at my tone. "Why didn't you tell me you was so starved?"

"I'm not starved!" she insists in a low hiss.

"Oh yeah?" I grab the tail of her shirt and twist it around my fist until it cinches against her sides. _Fuck me! 102 on a 5'6" girl is terrifying!_ "Oh my God," I utter and let go of her shirt. Next, I put my hands on either side of her waist and my fingertips are almost touchin'. I know in the back of my head that if I just squeeze a lil more, I could touch my fingers together. Only… If I did, I think I would throw up. My fingers touchin' is the ultimate sign of my failure as her brother. "Oh my God," I repeat like a prayer for forgiveness.

"Jason, I'm fine!" she tells me desperately, pushin' my hands away and billowin' her shirt back out so she looks more filled out than she is… 'cause her worthless shit of a brother ain't feedin' her.

"No, Sooks, you ain't fine," I shake my head before restin' it on the counter. "Sarah could and shoulda yanked you outta my custody night before last."

"Jason," she's panickin' now. She can tell I could kill myself right now.

"So, what I'm gonna tell you is how it's gonna be. No whinin', no arguin', no nothin'. Got it?"

"Jason-"

"Eric Northman bought our buildin'. He's movin' us into the main floor, lowerin' our rent, and updatin' the building. We are gonna be appreciative, accommodating, and ass kissing. We will be the fuckin' Triple A of hospitality toward him. Got it?"

"What the heck-"

"Shut it!" I snap and Darla looks at me in surprise. I don't think no one's ever heard me raise my voice to Sookie in her entire life. "Listen, I don't wanna lose you. I will suck Northman's dick if it's what I gotta do to keep you, and to keep you healthy," I turn in my seat and grasp at her face. I stare her dead in the eyes and say, "You are the only fuckin' thing that matters to me, and if I gotta accept a little charity right now to keep you healthy, I'm gonna fuckin' do it. Understand?"

Sookie looks at me, all contrite, and I pull her into my chest and kiss the top of her head. "Sooks," I start again after a minute, "last time they weighed you, you was 117. What happened since November?"

My sis takes a fork and starts playin' with the pie piece. "I-I was gettin' terrible tips all month," she whispers after a minute. "I didn't want you to cut out your own food, so I cut my lunch money outta the budget and didn't tell ya," she finally confesses. "I only just started gettin' my tips back up again the other day."

I know my eyes is big as the moon when she tells me this. She's been keepin' the same portions for us at home this whole month and a half, and I only let her do that on the weekdays 'cause they feed her so good at school. "You stupid, beautiful, stupid girl!" I'm kissin' on her head all over again. "Juan, can you get her a burger, fries, and a Coke, too?" I call out.

"Jason!" she looks at me in surprise.

"Nah, this is just a kick start. Football season's over and done with. I can cut back for now. Social Services can't take _me_ away, right?" I point out to her.

"Jason," she's got 'Boycott" written all over her face.

"Sookie," I stare her down and she finally concedes. She starts eatin' her pie and is just finishin' up when her burger and fries come. Sis is practically force feedin' me French fries and makes me take a couple big bites of her burger, but I know her stomach's probably so shrunk up she'd make herself sick t'eat all that food in one go.

"I love you, Jason," she says as we grab our stuff up and go to catch the bus.

"I love you, too, Sooks," I tell her and wrap my arm over her shoulders. _How didn't I notice how bony her shoulders feel against my arm?_

When we get back to the apartment, Eric Northman is sittin' on our lumpy couch, my lumpy bed. I groan internally. I wasn't prepared for ass kissin' so soon.

"Good evening," Eric stands up and shakes mine and Sookie's hands. "My assistant told me that you called him out on our ruse. You Stackhouses are very astute."

"Yeah, well, he almost got me," I admit ruefully. "All the sudden I realized me and Sooks don't usually get showered with good luck. Then you was practically tryin' to shove hundred dollar bills in my pants. Thought I was a male stripper for a minute last night."

 _Okay, so I don't kiss ass too good_.

Eric actually laughs, "Yes, I am not a very discrete individual." Sookie's bein' super quiet. I don't think she trusts herself to be nice. "And that one," he points at Sookie, "already has me in her crosshairs, so I _tried_ to walk the line carefully." He smiles at her in a way I don't like. He's got a 'come sit on my knee' look in his eyes. "You have more color in your cheeks," he says to Sookie. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, we ate at my work," Sookie spits out.

"I am glad," Eric actually sounds sincere. He looks at me now and points to the kitchen counter. There's a black, leather binder sittin' there. "That is the ledger with which I will be keeping track of your debts. Whatever way you wish to proceed from here is fine by me. I will record the expenses you incur and the debts you erase. Whenever you wish to pay me back is fine by me. If you wish for me to destroy it, I will do that as well. It is up to you."

"I just wanna know why you're doin' this?" Sookie pleads suddenly. "I don't get it. I don't like not gettin' it!"

"I have told you my reasons. If you cannot accept them as the truth, then all that remains are lies," Eric tells her, and I have to admit, that's a pretty smooth line.

"I get why us, but _why at all_ ," she insists.

Eric's lip twitches, like he's so excited she phrased it like that or somethin', "Because I was ordered to."

That makes me and Sookie frown. _Ordered by who? What is he talkin' 'bout?_

"You see, my father," _he smirks thinkin' of his dad?_ "insisted that I learn how to be more philanthropic. Therefore, I must spend two hours every evening helping others. It is tedious, boring, and I do not like it at all. However, he never said how many people I had to help, only how much time I had to devote to it.

"I like you. I like your brother. So I spend my two hours finding ways to help you because I know you will not squander it. You will be appreciative, although reluctant, and somewhat hostile in your case, Ms. Stackhouse," He flashes a weirdly excited smile at my sister when he makes that point. "It is fun. I never thought this little social experiment of my father's would be fun, but it is. You two are challenging, and I challenge you to challenge me to keep our game going. Draw lines in the sand. Make me work hard to help you. Which, by the way, I still had a half an hour to kill on my quota this evening," He points again at the kitchen, and I realize he's pointing at the fridge. I go over, open it, and the fucker's packed full of food. "So, I went grocery shopping to fill the required thirty minutes."

I look at Sookie with wide eyes, but she's starin' at Northman as though she's seein' him in a whole new light. All that distrust and anger seems to evaporate now that she understands why he's doin' what he's doin'. The fact he's admitted that he's not doin' this outta the kindness of his heart seems to settle her in some ass-backward way. She knew there was somethin' he was holdin' back and now that she understands what it was, she's a lot more acceptin' of him. I could do without the oglin' she's got toward him though.

I clear my throat to get Sook's attention, and she fuckin' blushes and looks at her feet. _Shit_.

"Well, thanks for spendin' your quota on us tonight, Mr. Northman," she mumbles, embarrassed that I caught her starin'. I guess she could do worse than Northman if he's interested, but at the same time, he looks older than me. I don't know how I feel about that.

Eric nods at her, and he's got a cocky grin on his face I'd like to punch for some reason. _You ain't fuckin' my baby sister_ , I think angrily.

"I'll grab a thermos and walk you out," I can hear the pissy tone in my voice and try and recover my earlier attitude while makin' myself a cup of instant coffee. _Fuck it_ , I decide to just make it with tap water and drink it cold. Instant coffee is shit anyway. I can always nuke it at the Buy'n'Bag if it's terrible.

Once I got my "coffee," I kiss Sookie on the head, tell her goodnight, and walk out with Northman.

"My sister likes you now," I grumble as we walk down the stairs.

"Is that so?" He looks amused.

"Yeah, it's so," I snap. "How old are you?"

"Do you think my interests align with hers?" he asks me with that same laughter in his eyes. I wanna slap him upside the head. Don't matter if he _likes_ her. A girl likes a guy, and that's all they need to try and get in their panties whether they like the girl back or not.

"How old are you?" I demand again.

He smirks, "Twenty-four."

Seven years. Almost four years older than me. _Does that bug me?_

"Look, you're playin' it cool right now, but if your interest in her changes, you fuckin' tell me before you tell her. Got it?" I warn him with a cold glare. "You ain't fuckin' my sister. Got it? She deserves love, and it'd be her first time with any shit you pull. She don't know men. She sure as hell don't know rich men. She's hearts and flowers, not champagne and caviar. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Stackhouse," he assures me. "I believe your warnings are monumentally premature, however. She has only just thawed to me." We are standing in front of his car now and I'm starin' at him, waitin' to make sure he leaves before I do. "Would you like a ride to work?"

"I'd like you to not be here when I ain't," I tell him honestly.

Eric nods at me and points to the passenger seat, "Get in. I see that we have a bit more to discuss now that you think your sister is a different concern than resistance."

I walk around his car and slip into the seat while he climbs behind the wheel. He pulls out of the parkin' space smoothly and takes off toward the Buy'n'Bag. I like his driving a helluva lot more than his sister's. "I promise that I will not make any advances toward your sister, Stackhouse. If anything were to change in regard to my relationship with her, she would be the one to initiate it. I further promise that if she were to do so, you would be the second to know," he tells me, but I could do without that confident look in his eyes. I don't like to think that my baby sis would make the moves on a guy. She's a lady. She wasn't raised to put the moves on nobody.

"She won't make a move on ya. She doesn't even know how," I laugh.

Eric shakes his head, "Nuances, Stackhouse. A man knows when he is wanted. I would appreciate finding out if I am wanted…?"

"Listen," I groan at his implying that he wants to spend more time with the two of us, "we both work. We both go to school. We ain't got time to be wined and dined by a millionaire."

Eric actually laughs at that. "What if we were to do as we did tonight? You will pick up Sookie as you usually do on evenings you work at the convenience store, I will meet up with you afterward, we will converse, get to know each other, and then I will drive you to work?"

"I guess I can live with that," I concede begrudgingly.

"Would you also be able to live with having my physician take a look at that arm? She is very revered for her specialized treatments," he tells me. "I fear that your school's physician will prescribe rotator cuff surgery, and my physician might have a better plan for you. It could mean staying on the football team for your fourth year, and then you will not need the alternate scholarship."

"What? She bottle miracle juice or somethin'?" I joke. I know my shoulder's trashed, but despite how draining football is, I'd hate to abandon my team my last year.

"If she were not such a pain in the ass, she could have been deemed a saint for the miracles she has performed," he jokes back. "I warn you, Dr. Ludwig is crass, bossy, and very no nonsense. Do what she tells you, be grateful, and do not complain."

"Oh, so, she's like a woman version of you?" I jibe.

Eric laughs again, "I cannot remember the last time I laughed this much," he admits. "You know, you and your sister make me laugh… In a surprisingly good way."

"I guess all the money in the world don't buy happiness, huh?" I frown now 'cause I'm realizing this guy seems to have had a pretty empty life. "Are you and your sister real close? What about you and your dad?"

"We are all very tight knit," he assures me. "Our father lives in Texas. Pam recently moved back down here several weeks ago and is staying with me until she finds a place she deems suitable. We are not overly social with one another, but our affections run deep. Not nearly as demonstrative as you and your sister are, but we are very much a close family."

"Anything bad ever happen to your sister?" I ask, thinkin' 'bout the other night and how I thought my world ended. Thinking about today and findin' out how bad I was failing my own sister.

"She was severely injured in a scuffle a while back," Northman tells me, his voice darkens a bit, and I know that it still bothers him. "I picked her up and ran very far with her… Another man wanted her, and she did not want him. He tried to beat her into submission."

My eyes are huge when Eric tells me this, "Was she okay?"

"She recovered. It was a long time ago, and I have since taught her how not to be put in such a scenario again."

"What about the guy who hurt her?" I ask.

"He was dealt with," is all he offers, and it makes a shiver go down my spine. Northman's rich, and he's said he loves his sister a lot. I wonder if he had the guy killed or something. Hell, maybe he killed the bastard himself. As a big brother, I can't say I wouldn't do the same. Plenty of gators in Louisiana to clean things up, after all.

Eric pulls up to the Buy'n'Bag and I climb outta the car. Before he can leave, I tell him I'll give his doc a shot at my arm. He nods and says he'll send her over sometime when I'm home.

Once his car's drivin' away, I turn toward the store. Mine and Sookie's life has changed a lot in forty-eight hours.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	4. Chapter 4

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Four: Getting to Know You**

 **Eric's POV**

"So," Pam crows as I walk through the back door of my house. _I need to add on a proper garage instead of storing my Corvette in a shed._ "How did it go?"

"Better than expected. Stackhouse caved once Carson told him how much his sister weighed," I answer. "Sookie became much more agreeable to my offers once I explained that our " _father_ " is forcing me to be so charitable."

"Oh? Is she agreeable to _all_ of your offers?" she asks me, leering and biting her tongue like a little devil.

"Her brother seems to think so," I am grinning, and that causes Pam to stare a moment longer than she normally would. She scowls. "What?"

"I do not like how much you seem to be enjoying this," she confesses and it makes me grin wider. "I am _not_ jealous!" she insists with a howl.

"Of course not!" I am laughing at her expression.

"Eric!" she snaps. "This is not you! What the hell is going on?" she demands angrily.

Quickly I sober myself, but if I am forced to analyze why I am ridiculously pleased and happy, I find that the only answer is how relieved Sookie appeared. If I am honest with myself, I am excited to spend more time with her. I am also looking forward to spending more time with her brother. Seeing the two of them together or apart is always entertaining. They are an interesting pair, and their tempers are amusing to poke and prod. When Carson told me of Stackhouse's sudden realization as to what was happening and his following tirade, I found myself having to mute the phone and laugh loudly to myself. I could actually visualize and hear the young man cursing my name.

Then Carson had laid down the situation in black and white. Stackhouse had fallen to pieces when he learned of his sister's weight loss. Carson told me how he had cried and for the first time in my existence, a human told me that I was a good man for helping good people. I have never been called a good man before. A good employer. An honorable warrior. An amazing lover. Yes, to all of the above, but never a _good man_. It had stunned me into silence to hear my employee make such a claim. _'Am I a good man?'_

My first instinct is to grimace and shake off the accusation. What is so good about what I am doing? I practically blackmailed and threatened a man to accept my help, and it was entirely out of selfishness. It was easier for me to spend my required two hours helping him because I knew he was deserving of my assistance. It was easier than trying to find a new lost, probably less deserving, soul each night.

The fact that my first instinct about Stackhouse was incorrect only further proves my point about discerning who is and is not worthy of assistance. When I saw that young sister of his all alone at night with nothing more than a can of Mace and a shrill whistle, I believed her family to be neglectful or impartial to her. To learn that she had a brother who would give anything and everything for her was very grounding, eye opening. For a thousand years, I have believed only in the cruelty of humanity. In an hour, those two washed those beliefs away.

Finally, I am able to answer Pam's concerns.

"It is not what I am made to do, but what I wish to do, Pamela," I tell her evenly, making sure she is meeting my eyes and understands what it is I am trying to convey. "I wish to help those two. Their honor, love, or even something as simple as how they amuse me could be the culprit behind my motivations. I do not know. Regardless, it is what I wish to do with my time presently. Do you have some sort of objection as to how _I_ find to spend _my_ immortality?"

"Of course not, Eric," Pam lowers her head contritely. "This is not a side I have ever seen of you. It has me unnerved," she admits.

"It is not a side I knew I could explore," I tell her. "Perhaps that is the real meaning behind Godric's orders. Nothing so superficial as learning to maintain a future public image, but an opportunity to explore different facets of existence."

Countless times I have proven my coldness and pragmatism. Never have I wandered the path of compassion. Godric's constant repeated question of, _"Why is darkness the only way for us?"_ rings in my mind. That is my Maker's true motivation, seeking light within the darkness.

Right now, it is as if the Stackhouses have shed a floodlight into the night around me. Yes, the night still encompasses my body, but the steady glow their lives emit before me allows a strange sense of comfort. Suddenly I wish for more of it. More warmth, more light. In return, I will use my cold darkness to protect them from more of the cruelties and neglect that have befallen them in the past.

I want.

I can.

I will.

 **Sookie's POV:**

I wake covered in sweat and then have to suppress a moan as my nether regions clench. Sitting up, I look at the clock. It's not even four in the mornin' yet, and that means Jason isn't back from work. At least if I made any noise in my sleep, he wouldn't have been able to hear.

Letting out a deep breath, I flop back against my pillow, biting my lip hard as I ride out the remainder of the pulsing and throbbing goin' on below.

 _I've never had an orgasm before. Definitely not. That was amazing!_

Remembering the dream that caused it makes me clench down there again, and I turn on my side as I suck in labored breaths.

Eric's hands all over me, suckin' on my neck, workin' his way down to my breasts… _Oh!_ I throb again and decide I can't linger on the memory any longer. It feels rude to be this turned on. Very unladylike. Gran's probably shakin' her head in shame at me right now. _This is insanely embarrassin'!_

Rather than dwell on shame, I start examining the enabler of my first orgasm. Why am I dreaming about Eric all of a sudden? Is it because last night I finally found out his real motivation? Now that my suspicions have been cleared, and they weren't nearly as bad as I'd feared, is this my subconscious tellin' me that it's okay to lust after him? _Lusting is very unladylike._ I think of our Pastor back in Bon Temps ravin' 'bout impure thoughts and premarital sex. _But it was a dream. I can't help that, can I?_

I've never been a lustful person. Sure, I've lazed about the library perusing romance books that my brother would have flushed and yanked from my hand if he saw me readin' 'em. I've never done any of the romantic stuff though.

Jason would freak if he knew I dreamed about Eric, even if it was a PG dream. Innocent or risqué, my brother wouldn't let Eric near me with a fifty-foot pole. He practically dragged Eric out of the apartment after he saw me starin' at him last night. Jason would say Eric's too old for me, or I was too young in general to be thinkin' of dating.

That was all well and good up until now because we've been fightin' so hard to keep our little family together that no outsider stood a chance of penetrating our little bubble. Now that some of the direness is being relieved, both of us might finally have the chance to explore relationships outside of familial. I sure as heck know Jason needs some non-familial exploration. He practically drools when anythin' with boobs and two legs walks by.

 _Poor Jason_ , I think sadly. College was supposed to be the time for him to have adventures and sew his wild oats. Instead he's livin' the life of a struggling, single dad. How do you tell a college girl that your little sister has to tag along on the forty-five-minute date you're squeezing in between your last class of the day and your job?

 _Ugh_ , I can't sleep now. Instead I slip out of bed, gather some clothes, leave the room, and grab a shower. I shiver when the water starts turnin' cool before all the soap's rinsed out of my hair. I swear this place has a ten-gallon water heater.

I stay in the standing shower and take time to shave before exiting and dryin' my hair. There's five or six nicks in my legs. _Awesome_. I need a new blade. That's gonna be a week's long pursuit in itself.

Wrappin' up my damp hair in a towel, I go out to the kitchen. It's only 5 AM. I open the fridge and look at all the fruits and vegetables. There's real butter, cheese, eggs, and milk. _Oh my GOSH! BACON!_

I resist the urge to fry up the bacon. I'd rather wait to make some for me and Jason to eat together. Maybe we can have a breakfast for dinner night tonight.

Bypassin' the breakfast staples, I grab an orange and hop on the counter to start peelin' it. As I do, I open the cupboard to see if there's any bread I can toast. _Holy crap!_ The pantries are just as stocked as the fridge now. Bread, crackers, flour, sugar. I frown when I realize that the entirety of our groceries are mostly staples. Not a single thing belies Eric's own food preferences. That's not me being picky or wantin' for more, but an observation that Eric was either bein' calculating on his purchases or doesn't grocery shop for himself very often. I consider this a moment and decide that his sister probably does most of the grocery shoppin' for them.

I giggle at the thought of Eric behind a grocery buggy. Somethin' about that picture doesn't fit in my head. Strangely enough, I can't really visualize him shoppin' for anythin' food-based. Not even alcohol.

Rather than dwell on my strange delusion that Eric doesn't need to eat, I instead make myself a sack lunch to take to school. A few extra dollars saved is always a good thing, and Eric bought way too many perishables. The fruits and veggies need to get eaten.

{†}

Multitaskin' is easy, especially when you've spent your entire life listenin' to multiple conversations simultaneously. That's why I know to refill drinks across the restaurant while gettin' an order for a different table. It's why I know when Carla's spit in a mean customer's food, and quietly call her out on it so she replaces the order. Also, it's how I manage to swerve my rear out of the way almost every time some yahoo tries to cop a feel. Every once and awhile someone gets a pinch in, but it's usually when I'm just too tired to jump out of the way.

"Hey, Sookie," Jax, one of my regulars, waves merrily at me. He's about thirty-three, single, and has a five-year-old son named Kenny whom he's absolutely in love with. Kenny is wavin' at me, sittin' on his little knees in his chair, and leanin' over the table.

"Hey, Jax. Hey, Kenny!" I grin and come over with a glass of milk for the little guy and the pot of black coffee for his daddy. "How are you two handsome men tonight?"

"Good. Mary just dropped him off a bit ago, and the first thing he wanted to do was come see you," Jax gives me an innocent, playful wink.

"Oh! What a little flirt!" I make a kissy face at Kenny, and he blushes and covers his face with his hands.

"You gots too much make-up!" Kenny declares, and my cheeks flush when I realize he's pointing out my bruises.

Jax clears his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's okay. I just got jumped the other night and walked away with a few bruises. I didn't get hurt all that bad, and a really good guy stepped in and stopped the mugger from takin' anythin' of mine," I explain. Most of my patrons have worried over this, and my coworkers practically grilled me the day before.

"I'm glad you're all right," Jax gives me a comforting smile. _'It's always the good girls this shit happens to. And here's Mary complainin' 'bout how bad she's got it. Should walk a day in Sookie's shoes!'_

I can tell that Jax's ex-girlfriend, and Kenny's mom, has really caught Jax off guard with the sudden dumping of their son on him. Of course, Jax doesn't see his kid as an inconvenience, but now he's tryin' to figure out what to do with him at the auto shop.

"The usual today, boys?" I ask, taking out my pen and pad.

"With tawberries!" Kenny pipes in.

"Pancakes with strawberries?" I open my mouth in feigned surprise. "You don't want blueberries this time?"

"Tawberries!" Kenny insists.

"Do you want whipped cream on 'em, Kenny?" I hint.

"YAY!"

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's always pancakes," Jax shakes his head and laughs.

"I could eat pancakes all day, too," I tell Kenny. "You want your usual meatloaf sandwich, Jax?"

"Yeah, Sookie. Thanks."

"All right, I'll put those right in for ya. Be back to check on ya in a bit," I strategically shift my weight onto my other leg and narrowly avoid a rather bold grasp for my bottom. Honestly, do these guys think just 'cause they're a hundred they can grab my tush?

The remainder of my shift flies by and the next thing I know, Jason's sittin' at the counter waitin' for me. Once my relief is on the floor, I finish up at a couple tables, grab my tips, and go to clock out.

"Hey," Jason kisses the top of my head in his ritual greeting. "How was work?"

"Good," I shrug. Nothing very interesting _usually_ happens to me.

"So, uh, Northman wants to hang out with us between your shift and mine," he tells me uncomfortably while we walk out of the diner and toward the bus stop.

 _Whoa, slow down, heart!_ I think anxiously over the idea of Eric wanting to spend time with us. Memories of my dream last night immediately force me to turn my face from Jason's scrutiny, "I guess he wants to see how his charity case is doin'?"

Jason snorts, _'Yeah, sure. That's what it is.'_ "Maybe he just wants to hang with real people?" he suggests instead.

"Sure you're okay with us bein' his 'real' people'?" I ask.

Jason shrugs, "Sure, why not? He's straightforward enough." He gives me a sideways look and asks, "He don't make you uncomfortable, does he?"

 _Only in my underpants_ , I think crudely and immediately chastise myself for the unladylike musing. "I don't know him too well yet, so he makes me a little nervous," I admit.

"Well, he's meeting us tonight. If he still makes you nervous after tonight, I'll tell him he needs to back off. Okay?" Jason suggests gently while we stand around waiting for the bus. A sudden shiver racks my body and I let out a forceful sneeze. "Wow, God bless you!" he laughs. "Didn't give yourself whiplash, did ya?" he teases.

"Thanks… Does any of this make you uncomfortable, Jason?" I ask as we huddle a bit tighter together, my sneeze prompting him to try and warm me up.

"The handouts?" Jason looks at me a bit confused.

"Yeah."

He shrugs and looks down the street to see if he can catch sight of the bus yet, "A little. Mostly 'cause I wanna instill in you to stand on yer own feet, y'know? I don't want you to think things get handed to you. At the same time though, it don't bug me so much. After the past three years of just gettin' shit on by life, it's almost like someone's finally throwin' us a life raft."

I nod in both agreement and understanding, "I guess we can take comfort in the fact that Eric's said several times the only reason he's doin' this is 'cause he knows we won't abuse or squander his offerings."

Jason smiles down at me, and I can hear the bus rollin' down the street, "I'm glad someone thinks I'm doin' right by you."

"I always thought that," I assure him. "Nothin' anyone could give me would be better than havin' you as a big brother, Jason."

He grins down at me again, and I feel almost peaceful at his excited smile and thoughts. _'This is the right thing. This is what she really deserves. Everything, and I am part of her everything.'_

 **Eric's POV:**

I am again lounging on the monstrosity they call a sofa. I can practically feel every spring pressing into places I am certain would leave a human with sciatic pain or a knot in their back. I must tell Pam to choose a 'cozy' feel to the downstairs apartment. These two would not appreciate, nor feel comfortable in Pam's crisp, cold "modern" ideals of furnishings. They would be much more at home in earthy brown tones and soothing blues.

As I am exploring their home, I stumble upon a work in progress hidden beneath a slew of feminine hygiene products in the bathroom cabinet. It is what appears to be a dissected window frame. I uncover it and gaze at the scribing. A smile tugs at my lips, and I shake my head at the efforts the young Ms. Stackhouse is making to give her brother a Christmas present. Crouching back down, I bury the gift once more beneath packages of feminine napkins and tampons. Admittedly, it is a good hiding spot from young men. Most are too squeamish to even look at such things. I have the feeling her brother is not one of them, but would genuinely have no interest or reason to disturb her personal products.

In their shared closet space, I find the present Jason has hidden from his sister stored on a shelf the shorter woman would need to find a ladder to access. It is folded within a spare, thin blanket one would only use in the spring. There is an inscription on this one as well and when I read it, I feel this strangely unsettling feeling in my throat.

Below I can hear the brother and sister returning home, and I safely stow away the Christmas present. I return to the living room and try to appear casual and unassuming after they enter.

"Hey, Eric," Sookie waves at me from behind Jason while he works his key back out of the lock.

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse," I rise from the sofa and meet them at the door. "How was your day?"

Sookie shrugs, and I watch her play with one of the hanging straps of her rucksack. She tries hard to keep her eyes from glancing toward her feet. Suddenly, her face scrunches up, and her entire body acts like a bullwhip as she sneezes.

"Dang," Jason frowns, "Bless you. Sooks, go grab a blanket and get warm. I'll make ya some coffee or somethin'."

"There is tea in the cupboard over the stove," I tell the brother when I follow him into the kitchen while Sookie goes to retrieve the quilt that drapes across her bed.

"Fuck, that's a lot of tea," Stackhouse laughs after he sees almost the entire cabinet devoted to different brands and flavors.

"I understand that tea is good for the body, but I did not know what you would favor," I explain to him as I hunt down a pot in which to warm water. I need to buy them a tea kettle. I look around again and note that they also need a microwave.

 _They need everything_ , I tell myself in exasperation as I watch Stackhouse peel an orange and throw the rind in the pot of water I have just set on the stove. When Sookie returns to the living room hidden behind the bulk of her quilt, he brings her the peeled orange.

"Eat that," he tells her firmly once she takes a spot on the couch.

Smirking, I go over to the little blonde and sit next to her. "Do you need any medicine?" I ask.

Sookie shakes her head, "No. Jason's just freakin' out over a few sneezes and sniffles."

"You have been sustaining yourself on a meager diet lately. Your brother has good reason to be concerned," I point out. "Illness is very easy to befall those who are undernourished."

Her body tenses at my words, but instead of addressing me, she calls to her brother, "Jason, I'm _fine_! Stop worrying. It's December. Everyone gets a cold in the winter."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles back from the kitchen, and I hear the clank of pots and pans against the stove grates. Soon the smell of cooking meats and vegetables fills the air, masking the more appealing aroma of the young woman beside me.

Sookie sniffles again and I find myself tucking the blanket beneath her sides and under her legs.

"Stop it!" she snaps, wiggling against my efforts.

I grin down at her and continue the assault, amused that she tries to squirm away when my fingers graze her ribs. She is ticklish, and I can smell that she is also slightly aroused. Idly I wonder if it is a physiological response to being tickled, or if it is that I am touching her.

"Ticklish?" I taunt, finding that my fingers are moving across her body of their own accord, searching for more sensitive areas to torment. Her sexual excitement increases as my assault continues, but I have not yet confirmed what is responsible.

Sookie thrashes when I find a particularly responsive spot on her side, just above her hip. She is laughing and squirming until Jason comes with a plate of eggs, peppers, and onions. As he hands her the plate, he leans in and kisses her forehead.

"You're warm," he assesses, and I marvel at a human's ability to measure body temperature in such a manner. Since I have not had an opportunity to hold Sookie at peak health, I am not as aware of what is her normal warmth. "Eat up. Got homework?"

"Yeah," she confesses.

Jason runs his hand through his hair and goes to retrieve her bag by the front door. He brings it over to her and sets it at the foot of the couch. The next thing I know; I am looking over Sookie's shoulder as she does a series of several complex math problems. As she struggles on one of the equations, I reach over and start pointing at the factor she has neglected.

We chat as Jason showers and prepares for work, her doing homework, me assisting. It is so normal and domestic that it is foreign to me. She is very efficient in completing her homework, and I realize suddenly that it is Friday night. Though she has all weekend to complete her assignments, she presses through them.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I ask as she closes her final book and puts it back in her bag.

"Yeah, eleven to seven," she tells me.

I nod before turning to her brother as he comes down the hallway in nothing but a towel around his waist. _My God. He is just as underweight as his sister!_ The definition of his musculature is pronounced, but slight. There is not an ounce of body fat to be found, and it seems that the bulk of his muscle has been sacrificed to sustain him during the fast they have both been forced under.

"Stackhouse," I call to him once I have recovered from my observation, "what is your schedule for tomorrow?"

"I'm at the B'n'B from eight tonight 'til ten tomorrow morning. Then I'm at the stadium from eight tomorrow night 'til three Sunday morning," he tells me as he wanders half-naked to the kitchen and starts eating the leftover eggs from the pan with his fingers.

"May I send the doctor to you around noon? That will give you time to return from taking your sister to work," I offer.

"I don't take Sooks to work durin' the daytime hours," he tells me. "I only ride with her when it's dark."

"Eleven then?" I suggest. "That should give you time to return from work and spend a little time with Sookie before she leaves for her shift."

Jason nods at me agreeably, "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, man."

"You are welcome."

We spend the remainder of our time talking about Sookie's job. I greatly dislike the allusions her brother makes about men touching her inappropriately, and it would seem he is just as irritated by this.

"Perhaps once you graduate high school, you could pick up a few hours at one of my companies?" I offer Sookie.

"What would I do?" Sookie asks.

I shrug, "I would have to look into what is available, or what would be available this June. Your plan was to work a year after high school while your brother finishes college, yes?"

Sookie nods, and though her delay in continuing her education concerns me, I know that neither she nor her brother would allow me to pay their expenses entirely so that they could both go to college at the same time.

"What do you wish to do after college?" I ask Sookie.

"Teach high school English," she replies firmly.

"Are you not going to school to become a high school history teacher?" I ask her brother.

Jason nods and grins, "Yup! You'd think one of us would pine for a job that would make us more money, but what can I say? I guess we're so used to havin' nothin' that we don't really strive for much more than that." He looks chagrinned at his explanation.

I rise from the couch as Stackhouse goes to make himself a thermos of instant coffee. _I need to buy them a coffee maker_ , I think bemusedly. "Ms. Stackhouse, will you be all right by yourself in this condition?" I ask her.

Sookie rolls her eyes at me, "I'll be fine, Eric, and can you just call me Sookie? You're bein' way too formal for a guy that bulldozed his way into our lives." She is teasing me and that makes me smile at her softly.

"All right, Sookie," I comply with her request and she lights up from beneath her quilt. "Have a good night, and feel better."

"Thanks. You have a good night, too."

"Ready to go, Stackhouse?" I ask of Jason while he is finishing up in the kitchen. He grabs several pieces of fruit from the refrigerator, and I smile with relief that he does so. It is good to see these two eating. Normally I do not enjoy watching humans eat, but this pair gives me a strange pleasure to see enjoying a meal.

"Man," Jason groans as he flops into the passenger seat of my Corvette. I have the top up for the first time in a very long time in deference to the cold and my passenger's sensitivity. "Would it bother you if I passed out for a bit?" he asks me suddenly.

"Not at all," I assure and in an instant, the young man is asleep in my car. This ability of his to sleep so suddenly takes me by surprise. In the span of time between my assent and turning my head to look at him, he was already asleep.

Taking care to drive smoothly and not jostle the unconscious man, I decide I should find a job for Jason. I need to crunch some more numbers so that I can find a position that he could excel within, while still being active enough to warrant the amount I plan on paying him. That will be difficult, and I will only have a week and a half to accomplish it. _It would be so much easier for all of us if they would permit me to put them on an allowance._

Those thoughts spur another question I have been asking myself, which is, _why are they not receiving SNAP? They should more than qualify._ I decide to look into that as well. Pam can always sift through my many local businesses and find something suitable for the Stackhouses while I focus on their situation with Social Services.

I need to discern whether the Stackhouses have merely fallen through the cracks of government assistance, if they have been actively resisting aid out of pride, or if someone is intentionally trying to make their lives miserable. The latter thought is particularly paranoid for me to consider, but I have seen the levels of laziness behind government-sponsored programs. Sometimes, yes, the programs are flooded with endless requests from the undeserving or lazy, and that ambush can cause those in genuine need to be overlooked. Still, it is also an occurring problem when a government employee merely ignores part of their duty to avoid the legwork. The Stackhouse's caseworker should have made attempts to enroll them in SNAP, or at least prompted them to enroll. Since I found no paperwork showing that she made any attempts, I am curious to know whether this was due to sloth or flat-out negligence.

Pulling up along the curb of the Buy'n'Bag, I sit a few moments in silence, allowing Stackhouse a few extra minutes of sleep. He has fifteen minutes before his shift begins, and he can spend ten more of those resting.

As the clock signals it is time to wake the boy, I give him a sharp nudge in the ribs and he instantly jerks awake, looking more alert than I have yet to see him.

"Oh, man, I slept good," He stretches awkwardly in my car before turning toward me. "Thanks again for the ride, and thanks for sendin' your doctor over to check out my arm tomorrow. If I can get outta surgery, that would be awesome. If it means I can play out my senior year, too, well, that's icin' on the cake," he laughs.

"I hope Dr. Ludwig can brew a miracle for you," I agree and smile while he slips out of the car and into the shop. Now I must go back to my residence and speak to the good doctor about some of the options regarding Stackhouse's shoulder. I call her from my cellphone to request her presence at my home in half an hour.

When I arrive at my home, Ludwig is already there, looking sour as ever. She is standing with her arms crossed in front of my desk and her usual scowl on her face. The good doctor always fills the usual warmth of my study with an arctic wind.

"Doctor," I greet her with a nod.

"Vampire," Ludwig replies tartly. "What damages have you caused now that I must repair?" She is, of course, referring to several disfigurements I have caused that were unable to be rectified by vampire blood. She has only failed me once. Restoring sight is a tricky process apparently. Luckily for her, I have not caused her any challenges since being put under my Maker's humanitarian orders.

"Actually," I sit at my desk and fold my hands neatly in front of me, "it has nothing to do with what I have done, but what another has done to themselves." Ludwig's eyebrows raise, intrigued by my uncharacteristic show of concern. "He is a college athlete who has done an alarming job of destroying his shoulder. I want to know if there is anything that can be done to repair the damage, short of feeding him blood."

"You do not wish for the connection?" Ludwig guesses and I nod. "Well, injecting vampire blood into the joint at three points would mostly localize the healing properties of the blood, unless the subject's body received extreme trauma, and the healing factor was crucial elsewhere. Injection would be effective without causing a link to be forged," she offers. "Of course, I have never had the opportunity to review the effect of injecting vampire blood on that particular injury. Assuming that his joint issue is entirely stress-related and not a disease or genetic disorder, injecting blood could make his shoulder good as new."

"Can it cause him to have excessive strength in that arm?" I ask. I do not need him throwing football field-length passes.

Ludwig shakes her head, "If the damage in his arm is so severe that you are calling me, then it might actually take two or three treatments to reverse the problem. We will do one, and then I will go over in a week, review him, and see if anything else needs to be done."

"You are confident that you can fix his arm?" I ask.

The doctor looks at me in exasperation, "You have known me to reattach severed arms and legs that functioned the same, if not better, than before they were removed."

"Fair point, Doctor," I smirk at her confidence. "Will you be able to visit him at eleven tomorrow morning?"

I push a piece of paper with the Stackhouses' address toward her. She looks at the paper and nods, "I will. I take it they are unaware of the Supernatural?" When I nod, she continues, "I will mask my otherness for the appointment."

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you are hiring me for someone you have not maimed, and therefore are not responsible to accept the bill of treatment?" Ludwig inquires.

"Because he deserves to keep playing," I shrug.

The doctor looks at me as though I have grown a second head. I merely laugh at her expression because I have been earning such looks for several days now. Pam, Sookie, Carson, and now Ludwig have all bestowed that look upon me.

As the doctor departs, I leave notes for Pam on her newest project of finding a job for Stackhouse. With that complete, I begin my investigation on the Social Services situation before finally leaving to perform my duties as Area Five Sheriff.

While I am driving, my cell phone rings, and I glance at the caller I.D. to find that it is my Maker calling me.

"Good evening, Master," I greet.

" _Good evening, Eric,"_ his voice is amused, and I feel his end of our Link open and confirm that he is, indeed, laughing at me on the inside. _"I must say, these past few evenings have been quite interesting. Entertaining even."_

"How so?" I ask sharply. There has never been a time that I enjoyed being the source of Godric's amusement.

" _You have not shown resentment while performing your required hours of community service. I dare say, it even feels as though you look forward to it,"_ Godric informs me.

"Is that right?" A frown forms on my face at his observation.

" _Apparently you have found a project that works with our agreement and you are enjoying it?"_ Godric asks.

"I suppose that is accurate," I reply guardedly.

" _I am glad that your resentment has waned. It only took seven years, but I am grateful nonetheless."_

"I see," is all I can respond.

" _That is why I am optimistically lifting my orders. I want to see if you continue to meet my expectations without my command forcing you."_

"Meet?" I seethe a bit. "I have been helping every slob in Shreveport and Bossier for seven years and you see that as only modest effort?" Pam abandoned me for two years because of my Maker's orders and only recently returned!

" _Your efforts are not the testament of this exercise, Eric,"_ Godric tells me pointedly. _"It was the results that I have awaited. Forced community service is not the same as compassion or empathy. These past three evenings you have genuinely empathized with another individual. That was all I have ever wanted from you."_

I bristle at my Maker's explanation, but I keep my mouth shut. This is an opportunity to remove myself from his ridiculous command! It is my parole hearing.

 _So why do I feel regretful and anxious?_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	5. Chapter 5

Catalyst

 _A/N: You guys just keep blowing my mind every week with your reviews! I hope I continue to write chapters that inspire these sorts of responses from all of you!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Five: A Weight is Lifted**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Ugh_ , that couch looks so good right now, but Sookie won't shut up. She's goin' on and on about somethin'. _Oh good, she's talkin' soft now and slowin' down._

"Jason," Sookie whispers, "why don't you take a nap 'til the doctor gets here?"

I grunt out a reply and flop onto the lumpy couch, wincin' as a spring pokes into my ribs. _Don't care. Fuckin' sleep!_

Next thing I know there's this loud poundin' on the door, and I'm jumpin' off the couch like it bit me. 'Course, with all the springs, it probably was.

I shuffle toward the door, expecting to find some sort of burly sports therapy doc, and what do I find? A four foot nothin' biddy, who looks about eighty.

"You the doc?" I ask in surprise.

"Got a problem with that?" she snaps at me like I'm a huge asshole. _Yup, this has got to be the doc._

"Not at all. You're good enough to come to me. I woulda come to your office, but Eric said he'd send ya over. Sorry if it's messin' with your day," I apologize.

Her pissy glare tones down a bit after I apologize, so I figure if I'm cordial without layin' it on too thick, she'll be easier to deal with.

"First, take off your shirt," the doc commands, lookin' for somewhere for me to sit I imagine. Only two places she could probably check on my arm is the bedroom or the bathroom. Somethin' 'bout havin' this little, ancient doctor in bed with me gives me the shivers, so I tell her we can do this in the bathroom.

Soon I'm shirtless, sittin' on the edge of the tub, and she's standing in the tub feelin' at my shoulder, pressin', pullin', and makin' it sting like a bitch! "How long have you been benched?" she asks me. When I look at her all confused, she looks taken aback. "You haven't been _playing_ with your arm like this, have you?" she demands.

"Well, last game of the season was the last Sunday of November," I tell her. "So, what, I've been out since two weeks or so ago? Had a practice night before last, but that was all fun and games, not a real practice."

Doc's mouth tightens into a real thin line and her face is all red, "Do you realize you have a nearly _severed_ infraspinatus!? You mean to tell me you have been playing like this!?" _She is PISSED!_

"I guess… I just manned up and ignored it," I shrug. In reply, Doc thumps my shoulder in just the right spot with such accuracy and power, I actually lurch forward and puke into the toilet. I felt that pain shoot all the way up into my fuckin' head!

"Idiot," she grouches at me. "A torn rotator cuff muscle, and I can hear bone on bone in this shoulder. You are a fool," she scolds me over and over while she bends into the tub and I flush the toilet. "I was hoping I would have something other than this to fix your problems, but you have completely destroyed that arm!"

I look behind me to see her holdin' a red vial and the biggest, fucking needle I have seen in my entire life. I look at her like she's crazy if she thinks she's stickin' that in me!

"You will need three injections of this serum. Here," she points to the front of my shoulder, "here," points to the back, "and here," She raises my arm and points to my armpit. _Fuck, that's gonna hurt the worst!_ "Hard one out of the way first," she tells me while she's already swabbing my armpit with rubbin' alcohol. That fucker of a needle is jabbin' into me next, and I scream in surprise, pain, and a bit of anger. _Warn a man, God damn it!_ "Man up, Stackhouse. You are apparently good at that! Two more to go."

I grit my teeth and resolve myself not to strangle this fuckin' bitch. Then, just as I've decided I won't kill her, she sticks me again. Deep! Third time's a charm, and by the time she's made the final injection, I'm all but runnin' out the bathroom door!

As I'm fuming, pacin' 'round the livin' room, I suddenly notice that my arm doesn't hurt for the first time in about four months. It's hurt on and off the last year, but since September, it's been a constant hurt. I mean, always, when I'm awake, asleep, using it, or not. It always hurts! Now, it's like it never hurt before in its twenty years attached to my torso. _The fuck she give me?_

"I will drop by next Saturday to see how the treatment is working for you," Ludwig announces when she comes out of the bathroom, all her gear stowed back in her movie prop of a doctor's bag. "Aside from discussing how your arm feels, we will also discuss how you feel overall. There will be several embarrassing questions, but I need answers. Be prepared for that," Ludwig warns me.

"Ain't ya s'pose to talk to me 'bout side effects and shit before givin' someone drugs?" I ask dumbly.

Ludwig smirks at my question, but answers… Kinda… "It is an experimental mixture. I have used it several times for multiple sorts of injuries, but never this specific injury. Side effects should not occur in the application."

"A miracle drug with no side effects?" I know I look doubtful. "Why ain't it used all the time?"

Doc crosses her arms over her chest and replies, "The compounds for this serum are extremely difficult to obtain. Most of the time it is needed, it is like pulling teeth to acquire. That is all I will tell you about it. Now, as I said, I will return next Saturday to see about your progress."

I can only nod as she leaves. Once she's gone, I go to the fridge, pile together a lunch, and sit with my schoolwork at the coffee table. I got most my homework done at the Buy'n'Bag during the first half of my double shift, but I have Finals startin' on Monday. I can't take a break from studyin'.

After I'm done with lunch, I stretch a bit, still blown away by how easy my right arm swings. Even those shots with that porn-sized needle don't hurt. I decide it's time to see if I can actually sleep for a few hours straight now without the pain wakin' me up. Optimistically, I set the alarm clock for 7 PM, just in case I actually manage to pass out a whole seven hours.

 _ **BEEP*WHOOP*BEEP*WHOOP*BEEP***_

"FUCK!" I shout at the sound blastin' beside me. It's 7:00 o'clock and the alarm I set did what I asked of it. _Holy shit! Is this what bein' well rested feels like?!_

I slap the alarm and quickly start pullin' myself together. I change clothes for work 'cause Sooks always does laundry on Saturday night after work, and the jeans I was wearin' definitely need a wash. I'm just puttin' together a sack lunch when Sookie comes through the door.

"Hey, Sooks," I greet her in a fashion I haven't in over eighteen months. I scoop her up under her arms and lift her over my head.

"WHOA!" she laughs, and when I set her back down, she's cryin' and huggin' on me. "Your arm is feeling better!?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, Sooks. It feels great, and for once I'm not just sayin' that," I tell her assuredly. "It feels like a whole new arm."

"Oh, Jason, I'm so glad!" she's actually sobbin' now while she hugs me around the middle.

"Hey now, don't go crackin' a rib!" I tease, pattin' the top of her head. "I made you a grilled cheese. I gotta leave," I tell her as I point to the plate on the counter. I grab my thermos and my bagged lunch, kiss her on the head, and run out the door.

As I catch my bus to the stadium, Hank, the bus driver, looks at me like I'm a stranger, "Wow, Stackhouse! You look good! What happened?"

"Finally saw a doctor about my shoulder and got a full seven hours' sleep," I tell him, sittin' directly behind his seat. "My arm feels amazin'. Don't know exactly what the doc gave me, but it's nothin' like that one time I took Vicodin. No nausea, no excessive sleeping, no fog. It's amazin'."

"You ain't seein' pink elephants on parade now, are ya?" Hank teases.

"Nope. No hallucinations that I can tell," I laugh. "It don't feel like a drug, y'know? I just feel… _healed_."

"Well, don't push it. Usually when you get treatments like that, the pain comes back just as bad if not worse," he warns me.

"Yeah," agreeing with him makes me gloomy, but I'm also optimistic. I don't have any physically taxin' shit to do until next fall. That'll hopefully be enough time to rest up my shoulder and let it heal good and proper. Probably shouldn't have picked Sooks up like I did, but I was just so excited. She's been worryin' so much over me, I just wanted to show her how good I felt. Make her stop feelin' so guilty.

All the guys at the stadium comment on how alive I look tonight. They all say how I've never looked better, now all I gotta do is fill back out. That shouldn't be a problem with all the food Eric packed into our kitchen. I can already see the color comin' back to Sook's cheeks and eyes. It's only been four days, but the shadows under her eyes are already gone. I guess puttin' weight on ain't so hard when you actually got food in the house.

I got my uniform on, my Batman Belt, flashlight, radio, and I'm actually pretty energized for work tonight. I'm whistlin' and grinnin' as I walk the halls. Mallory is clankin' by in her usual heels, ready to leave, but she stops suddenly when we're about three feet away and watches me walk by.

"You look good today, Stackhouse," she tells me.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I'm a bit surprised. I don't think she's ever acknowledged me the last three years I've worked here. Sure, I've caught her checkin' me out every so often, but I don't think she's ever spoke to me. "You look nice," I add after an awkward moment.

"Thanks," she smiles at me in a way I ain't had a woman look at me in almost five months. I feel Little Jason wake up from his hibernation, and I'm kinda surprised. I ain't even got mornin' wood in the last two months, I've been so fuckin' exhausted.

"So, got any plans tonight?" I ask, knowin' I should be workin', but another part of me is wantin' for attention.

"No," she pouts, all girly. Her bottom lip is juttin' out, and she looks up at me from beneath her lashes. "I have to be back here tomorrow morning early. I hate getting ready for tax season," she complains in this playful, sweet voice, all with that thick bottom lip pokin' out at me, and Little Jason ain't so little no more.

 _Fuck, I need it bad_! And with that thought, I swoop down and mash my mouth against that plump lip. It's like crash landin' into an airbag, I'm so desperate for some physical connection. Then her arms are around my neck, and she's tryin' to climb me like a tree. I grab her hips and push her against a wall as my mouth keeps pushin' against hers. My tongue's twistin' and dancin' with her tongue. It's hot and impulsive and I just can't stop!

"Tell me to stop," I pant against her mouth. "Ya gotta tell me t'stop," I insist.

"Don't stop," she groans, flexing her legs around my hips and digging my cock right up against her center. _Fuck me!_

"It'd just be sex," I tell her. "I don't want anythin' but that from ya. Tell me to stop," Even as I'm begging her to make me stop, my hands are sliding up her thighs, kneading them, pushing up her skirt.

"That's all I want from you," she assures me.

"I don't gotta condom," I tell her.

"My purse," she points to the ground, and if there's one thing every guy's ever told me, it's 'be wary of girls who carry condoms.' But I'm so hard up at this point that I could smell chlamydia, and still go for it.

I set Mallory back on her feet, hand her the bag, wait as she digs through it, and finds a rubber. Next she's opening my pants and rollin' it down my cock like a fuckin' pro. I don't even think I can put a condom on myself that good.

I pick her back up by her hips, push her back against the wall, and use my hand under her skirt to push her panties to the side. Then I'm in her, and it feels too fuckin' good. It's been too long, and all this energy has been cooped up, and _fuck._ _Hold on, Stackhouse, hold on. Ya gotta savor it. It might be another five months. Savor it!_

I push my hips tight against hers and stay in real close, but hard. Her panties ain't goin' nowhere now, so I use that same hand to reach above where we meet and start rubbin' at her clit. She jerks at the attention and I gotta hold her tight as her hips start churnin'.

 _Fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!_ I don't know how long I can hold out.

She feels so good, and she's gettin' wild as I keep rubbin' at her. Mallory starts to cum around me, and as she does, I start losin' control of my hips. I'm slammin' her pussy so hard, I'm surprised she don't hit me. Instead, she starts really moanin'. Like, loud. Loud enough that I'm almost nervous Ross might hear us.

"Oh, God," Mallory groans in my ear. "Oh, my fucking God. I'm gonna cum again," she tells me, and sure enough I feel her pussy start squeezin' me again.

"I can't hold it," I warn her as she starts to cum again. As she lets out another loud moan, I feel my cock start pulsin' and jumpin' inside her. I hold her real close and tight as I finish. "Thanks," I gasp against her ear, not sure what else to say.

"Thank you, too," she pants as I start to slip out. "Maybe I'll stay late on nights you work more often," she comments once I set her back on her own feet.

As I pull the condom off, knot it, and shove it in my pocket, I watch Mallory collect her things, straighten her clothes, and walk away. Rather than the usual _clack, clack, clack_ of her heels, it's more of a _cu-lack, cu-lack, cu-lack_. _Do all women walk so sexy after a good fuck?_ I wonder as I fasten up my pants again.

I'm practically running to finish my circuit on time, my head whipping back and forth when I hear over the radio _: "Damn it, Stackhouse! If you're gonna fuck on your shift, could you at least do it off camera? Y'know there is a video blind spot ten feet away!"_ Larry reprimands me.

My face immediately goes red while I grab at my radio and respond, "Sorry, kinda got lost in the moment."

" _It's cool, Kid. I'll take care of the footage."_

"Thanks."

" _Did you just fuck Mallory, Stackhouse!?"_ Ross's voice comes over the radio now. _"I'm so fucking proud! You've needed some action for months!"_

"Thanks, Ross," I roll my eyes.

" _How was it?"_

"This isn't what the radios are for, Ross," I tell him.

" _Aw, C'mon. Was it good?"_

"It was pussy, Ross. Yes, it was good."

At 3 AM, the relief security shows up and they are already ribbin' me 'bout Mallory. Apparently Larry spilled the beans about my quick 'n' dirty fuck in the hallway. _Whatever, I don't care. It's what I needed._

I change back into my street clothes and start heading toward the bus stop when a minivan pulls up along the curb.

"Stackhouse," I turn and see Pam in the van. She's smirking at me, "I will give you a ride home."

 _What the hell is this?_

 **Pam's POV:**

The boy is looking at me stunned, but eventually clambers into the passenger seat.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" I ask, gaining intel, per Eric's request.

"Good. My shoulder feels great," he tells me happily. "Even managed to get a whole seven hours sleep after."

"You have not been having any adverse reactions?" I ask, knowing that Eric has not sensed a new presence within him since rising.

Stackhouse shrugs, "Nothing that I've noticed."

He smells like sex. I wonder if it is because of the blood he was injected with, or because he is feeling better. Regardless, he looks good. Thin, but good. Almost as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders both literally and figuratively.

"You look better," I offer.

"Thanks," he nods, looking uncomfortable.

"You look like you got laid," I comment, causing him to sputter and look at me guiltily. "You needed it."

"Uh," Stackhouse's discomfort entertains me. "So, how's your brother?" He is changing the subject, trying to get the spotlight off himself.

"Well. Not as well as you, apparently," I taunt him further and earn a blush. _Mmm, he smells quite delicious_. _Especially smelling like sex and pussy_. As I am pulling up to his street, I decide to cause him further embarrassment. "Would you like more?" I ask, pulling up to the curb.

"More of what?" he looks dumbfounded and guileless.

"Sex," I tell him.

"What!?" He pushes against the passenger door in surprise.

"I wouldn't mind fucking you," I shrug. It is true. He is attractive, and maybe I can sneak a taste of what promises to be a delicious sample. If I do it just right, I will not even need to glamour him.

"Listen, Pam," his voice has raised an octave, "I don't think that's a good idea. My sister has a little crush on your brother, and I don't really date, and I like your brother and I don't want to get on his bad side and-"

"Quiet," I tell him as gently as I can manage. "First off, I do not date either. Second, what you and I do will have no effect on your sister and Eric. Third, Eric could not care less if he walked in and saw you fucking me."

"But, but- I-I just had sex, like six hours ago," he tells me.

"You can't get it up again after six hours?" I ask while smoothly reaching for his shaft. He is already hardening beneath my hand. I squeeze him gently and he swells further. "I would not think a fuck six hours ago could stop you."

"Pam-" 

"Stackhouse, do you want to fuck me or not? It feels as if you do," I tell him in a low, seductive voice. I want his blood, and I want to taste the pussy on his cock.

"I don't have any condoms," he tells me.

"I am on birth control and clean," I tell him. Nothing more 100% effective against accidental pregnancy and venereal disease than being dead.

"O-Okay," he whispers, almost frightened, but I am already unzipping his fly and quickly have his cock in my mouth. "Oh shit!" he cries out while I work my tried and true techniques. Eric spent a great deal of time training my mouth when I first became vampire, and now this boy is reaping the benefits. I can taste the residual lubricant from the condom he used earlier, and when I take him to the back of my throat, my tongue captures some of the flavor of the woman he had. Her flavor, though preferable to the precum now coating my tongue, is not the best pie I have sampled.

When I feel that he is on the verge of climax, I disengage his member and crawl into the backseat. He awkwardly follows me and is soon on top of me. Stackhouse kisses my neck and works his way down to the buttons of my blouse. His hands are a bit clumsy, but his touch is enjoyable. He is a bit rough, which I do not mind, but I chalk it up to his inexperience. When he shoves the cups of my bra out of his way, his mouth is suckling and nibbling at my nipple while his hand plays with the other, twisting and plucking. I find myself quickly dissolving from judgmental to enthralled. He is captivating me with his attention, and when he has paid equal attention to each breast, he begins opening my shirt further, kissing down my belly.

Needless to say, I am shocked and maybe a bit impressed when he pushes my skirt up, yanks my panties down, and starts licking and stroking my slit. Apparently he is a tit for tat man, and since I gave him head, he wishes to return the favor. Since he is not doing a poor job, I situate myself to give him better, more comfortable access, and then I just lean back to enjoy.

Normally I am unimpressed with mortals going down on me, but Stackhouse has definitely raised my expectations. I had always believed it was merely a chasm between our races that made human men unappealing lovers, but Stackhouse is proving that theory incorrect. He spreads me as wide as the backseat will allow and is alternating between snaking his tongue into my hole and assaulting my clit with quick, steady flicks. I give him an encouraging moan and find myself clutching at his hair. _What is this boy doing to me?_

He knows to find a speed and stick with it, but he also knows how to keep a girl on a precipice, wanting. He has me. I am on the verge, but he keeps backing down right as I feel my orgasm about to explode. _Son of a bitch_.

"Do you want it, Pam?" he asks from between my folds, and the little bastard gently tugs one of my labia with his teeth.

"Of course I want it, Stackhouse!" I snap at him.

"You made me uncomfortable. I figured I should return the favor," He tugs at the other nether lip and I actually groan at his teasing.

"And how long are you planning on keeping me in suspense?" I ask him.

"Long enough that one orgasm will be worth it for you. I've never fucked without a condom. I don't know I'll last long enough to get you off again," he confesses, and then torments me to the edge of oblivion before easing me back down. I have to admit that his forthcoming is rather admirable. "God, you're so fucking wet," he groans and starts licking me clean. He looks up at me from between my legs and his pupils are so big in the darkness and desire. I watch as he sucks my clit between his lips once more and chooses a quick, steady speed until I find an unwanted scream erupting from my mouth.

As I recover from the surprisingly good orgasm, Stackhouse is on top of me, pushing inside of me. He thrusts deep and stays still a long moment, moaning and groaning above me, burying his face into my shoulder until he can regain control.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he tells me, pressing his teeth into my shoulder. "You're so fucking wet and tight, Pam," he chokes out and I begin undulating my hips beneath him. "No, don't move. I ain't got the control not to cum if you start doing that."

I still beneath him while he starts kissing and sucking at my throat and shoulder. He kisses up to my chin and eventually my lips. His tongue is far clumsier with my mouth than it had been with my pussy, and that amuses me. Apparently he finds kissing more intimate than going down on a woman. I disengage his lips and kiss over to his ear, giving the lobe a slight tug.

"You have to start moving some time, Stackhouse," I tell him. He wraps his arms beneath my back, cradling my shoulders as his hips begin to move. "Yes, harder," I command, and revel when he easily complies. He picks up a hard, punishing speed and I am arching beneath him. Something about the animalistic movement makes up for the fact he can't move with the speed or strength of a vampire.

One of his hands leaves my back and is between my thighs. _Oh, good, he knows how to play with a girl's clit while he's fucking_.

"Fuck, Pam, I can't," he gasps in my ear. I sense that my opportunity to taste him is coming, and I lie in wait as he pumps into me over and over. Before I can seize my opportunity, my body begins convulsing in orgasm, and I feel him explode inside of me. He is roaring in my ear, and I manage to collect enough of myself to pierce his shoulder and sneak a sample of his blood.

It is sweet and hot, and I would drain him dry if I knew I could get away with it. I want to bottle his blood and save it for special occasions. I want to bathe in it and lick myself clean. Instead, I lance my tongue against a fang and coat his injury in my blood.

He's still jerking fiercely against me, and I find myself screaming with a multiple climax that overwhelms me before I even notice its possibility. Maybe it is his exquisite blood, or maybe human men can be better lovers than I thought, but one thing is for certain. Jason Stackhouse can fuck me any time!

 **Jason's POV:**

My legs are jelly when I leave Pam's van. I don't know that I've ever fucked that hard before in my life.

When I make it to the apartment, I'm beat. I worked a fourteen-hour shift at one job, an eight-hour shift at the other, and fucked two different women. That is one full-ass day.

So, I brush my teeth, pull off my shirt, yank down my pants, and climb onto the couch in just my boxers with an afghan. Thankfully, Sookie's dead to the world in her bedroom, and didn't wake up and come lookin' for me when the water started runnin'. _God, I smell like sex and sweat._

Instead of fallin' asleep like I should, all I can do is lay on the couch and worry over how bad I might have just fucked up. Pam said Eric wouldn't care if he found out we had done it, but I feel like I just stabbed the guy in the back. If Sookie had told Eric I wouldn't care if he had sex with her, she would have been lyin'. What if Pam lied? _Oh my God, what if she lied!?_

I get off the couch and sneak into Sook's room, goin' straight to the dresser where Sookie always sets all the shit I leave in my pockets before doin' the wash. I find Eric's business card and go to the phone in the kitchen.

" _Northman,"_ Eric's voice is surprisingly alert for almost five in the mornin'.

"Hey, it's Jason Stackhouse," I tell him nervously.

" _Is everything all right? Is your sister well?"_ he asks and my heart about leaps outta my chest when he asks about my sister.

"She's fine. Asleep. I just had to call ya," I tell him quickly.

" _What is wrong?"_ Eric sounds frustrated, probably 'cause he can hear that I'm anxious.

"I fucked your sister in her car tonight. I am so sorry. I won't even pretend like it meant anythin' to me 'cause that would be even more disrespectful. I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I knew better. I shouldn't've took her at her word that you wouldn't care-"

" _I do not care,"_ he flat out tells me. _"Pam is a mature young woman. She can make her own decisions without me vetting all of her potential partners."_

"But I don't feel the same way you do when it comes to _my_ sister!" I tell him.

" _Stackhouse, you have already set your terms in regard to Sookie. I respect them, and I will uphold my promise to tell you if anything between her and I changes before any action is taken. Though Pam is technically the same physical age as your sister, she is not the same mental or emotional age at all,"_ Eric is surprisingly calm for a guy that's getting a 5 AM call from the person that just fucked his sister in the back of a minivan. _"I never put any boundaries on you in regard to Pam, and you should not be feeling this guilt. Relax. Go to sleep. As I have heard, you had a very long day."_

I swallow hard, "Did she _tell_ you?"

" _In her own 'Pam Way,' yes, she did. I should tell you congratulations. She normally does not enjoy sex with men so much."_

"Pam's _gay_!?" I ask in a confused whisper.

Eric laughs at me, _"She leans one way more than the other, but could go either. Is that all? Can you sleep now knowing I do not harbor any resentment, and that I have no intention of revenge fucking your sister?"_

My jaw tenses at that statement, but I relax when I realize he's not exactly wrong about what I was worried about, "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you."

" _I tend to work throughout the night and sleep throughout the day,"_ he tells me.

"Why?"

" _I am far more productive at night and I have enough money that my eccentricities are accommodated."_

"Oh, well, sleep well when you finally do," I tell him.

" _You as well."_

I hang up the phone and slowly make my way back to the couch. Pam was right. Eric really don't give a shit what she does. Personally, I don't get it. I woulda beat Eric's face in if the circumstances were reversed. With or without me drawin' lines in the sand where it came to my sister.

Lookin' down the hall at the bedroom Sooks is sleepin' in, I sigh and then look up at the ceilin'. _God, if you love me at all, or even if you think you might owe me a favor after all the shit we've been through, just make sure Sooks is loved, okay? Don't let her get used. Don't let nobody hurt her no more. Ever again._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	6. Chapter 6

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Six: Home Again**

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _Oh boy_ , I am trying desperately to block Jason's thoughts while I cook us breakfast. Unfortunately, I am more than aware that he had sex not only with some random woman who works at the stadium, but also _PAM_! Eric's Pam! _Oh my gosh,_ I try really hard to block any further information, but Jason is so caught up in the memories of last night that his thoughts are hammerin' at my mental shields like a deranged woodpecker.

"Your shoulder still feelin' good, Jason?" I try to distract him with conversation.

"Yeah," he replies, still too engrossed with his conquests the previous night.

"That's good," I taper off and decide to focus on breakfast and not keepin' his attention. He deserves to focus on someone other than me for a change. I'm glad he got to be with someone…s… Two someones, but I'm not a girl who would have appreciated knowin' I was with a guy who then went and banged another girl shortly after bein' with me. I think it would break my heart. _But they are not me and Jason obviously is not someone I would ever date, so what does it matter?_

I guess it upsets me because I know what a sweet and honest guy Jason is, and to know he could do something so intimate as that with two different people in such a short stretch of time? It makes me worried about bein'…close… With anyone. Maybe I'm bein' too girly about the whole sex thing, but I really want my first time to be special. What if I meet a sweet, honest guy and he does that to me?

"Hey!" Jason is standin' next to me with big eyes, "Why you lookin' like someone just died?"

I swallow hard and shake my head, "I just worry about you."

"Aw, you ain't got nothing to worry about with me," he pats my back and steals a piece of bacon from where it's coolin'. "So, what do you wanna do today?" he asks me.

 _Let's see, it's winter, it's a Sunday and we are broke_. "Well," I begin hesitantly, "since this is the last Sunday before Christmas break and all your friends will be headin' home for the holidays, could we ask to borrow someone's car so we can go visit Mom, Dad, Gramps, and Gran?"

Jason smiles softly at my suggestion, "Yeah, Sis. You finish making breakfast, and I'll call some of the guys and see if anyone will let us borrow their car."

"Thanks, Jason," I give him a soft smile and turn back to breakfast, pancakes and bacon.

After Jason secures a car for 2 p.m., we settle into breakfast, both a little melancholy about our plans. Of course we _want_ to visit our family plot, but at the same time, it's very depressing. Holiday cheer is scarce when your family get-togethers are in a cemetery.

At two, Harley, the team's starting tailback, arrives with his pick-up and we drop him off back home before catchin' the 49 South to Bon Temps. The trip is pretty quiet as both of us are a bit distracted about what we're doing. We go twice every year 'round Christmas and Easter. We tried to go at Thanksgiving, but between football, work, and school, we just can't swing it. Also, we try to make it a point to go on birthdays and anniversaries… It's just really hard… Neither one of us really wants to go and be depressed all day.

Every trip is like some glarin' reminder that we're all we got. I think Jason worries a lot 'bout Hadley OD'ing, or Aunt Linda havin' a stroke of bad luck like the rest of the family. Sometimes I wonder if we got some sorta curse or target on our backs. Maybe I just want someone to blame, or some sorta explanation for why Jason and I have to go through this. I find myself tellin' myself that it could be worse, but it's hard to imagine how.

Jason pulls up to the big fence around the cemetery and we take each other's hands while we make our way to where our family is laid to rest. We're very quiet as we look at the markers, and I wonder if Jason is thinkin' the same thing as me, that everyone who ever loved us is in the ground beneath our feet, and if they could, they would dig themselves out to be with us.

 _They didn't want to leave us, right?_ I wonder sadly, immediately feeling guilty that such a thought came from my head. _Of course they didn't wanna leave us behind. They loved us. If they knew what we were going through, and they had the power to help us, I know they would._

My dark musings are diverted when I hear very loud claps of debris smashin' around. When I look up, Jason is starin' up the hill at Gran's old farmhouse. His jaw is tense, and then he looks down at me worriedly. I suddenly realize what I'm hearin'. _Someone bought the farmhouse and is tearin' it up!_

My throat burns with anger at this realization. Someone is tearin' apart my history. _Our_ history! It ain't bad enough we gotta come to a cemetery to visit our family, now our ancestral home is under attack as well.

Before Jason can stop me, I'm runnin' up the hill and he's chasin' me. I don't even realize how hard I'm runnin' 'til I'm doubled over, pantin' and starin' at the mutilation of my childhood home. What I find is a large dumpster and construction workers throwin' piece after piece of my past into it as if it's trash. _That's all I am to the world. Trash,_ I think miserably

"Th-they're guttin' it," I choke around my gasps for breath. When I manage to suck in a good lungful of air, my voice tears across the hill, "THEY'RE FUCKIN' GUTTIN' IT!"

Jason's hand clamps over my screamin' mouth before I can get another breath out. Several of the workers look at us after Jason picks me up, with his hand still covering my mouth, and carries me back to our borrowed truck. I'm tryin' to breathe, but my nose is filled with snot, and his hand is over my mouth. The most I can do is hiccup against his palm, and sneak a few molecules of oxygen through my congested nasal passage.

When Jason has me safely inside, he removes his hand and closes the door. By the time he's behind the wheel, I'm a sobbin', hysterical mess. The anxiety of oxygen deprivation has me chokin' on my breaths and I cry the entire way home, feelin' just as useless and unwanted as everything in the old farmhouse.

I cry all the way up the stairs to our apartment. I cry all the way to my room and into my bed. I cry because all I have left is Jason, and I selfishly want to keep him forever. I selfishly want him to give up the entire world, all of his future happiness, and just stay with me. I cry because I'm a horrible, selfish person.

 **Eric's POV:**

"Good evening, Stackhouse," I already know something is not right. Stackhouse looks as if he is prepared to burst into tears, and I could easily hear Sookie crying from the first floor landing. "Has something happened?" I ask.

"Me and Sooks had a really bad day," he rasps hoarsely. His red eyes brim with tears and now that I am listening properly, I can tell that Sookie is actually asleep and crying intermittently in her dreams.

"May I come in?" I gesture to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Don't know what kinda company I'll be… Sooks is passed out, but yeah. C'mon in," He steps aside, allowing me to enter. "We went and visited our family today."

 _Ah, that would explain the heavy emotions and atmosphere._ "That must still be difficult for you," I nod in understanding.

"Yeah, well," Stackhouse runs his hand through his hair tiredly, and I have a strange compulsion to pat his back. I awkwardly do that and he shakes his head, seemingly amused by my attempt at comfort. "This ain't your thing. I get it. You don't have to try and do the comfort thing."

"I am trying to work on it," I admit begrudgingly and am surprised when his small, consolatory smile causes my chest to tighten. _When did I start giving a damn about this broken family?_

"Well, the cemetery was hard. Y'know, the holidays make shit rough regardless," he tells me softly when we go to the sofa and sit down. "We were doing all right, but then we heard hammerin', and," he looks lost. "See, our old house was on the hill overlookin' that cemetery. We heard construction. Sookie freaked out, ran up the hill, and saw them gutting our old home. She hasn't stopped cryin' since."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Was your old home in Bon Temps?" I ask, dreading the answer. Suddenly, that initial scent of 'home' I breathed when Sookie's fragrance first wafted past my nostrils makes much more sense. Even after several years of vacancy, her aroma would have still been infused in parts of the house.

"Yeah… Why?" His tone tells me he is already suspecting what my reply will be, and he is very unhappy.

"You must understand that I bought it almost eighteen months ago, before I ever knew either of you," I tell him quickly. "I only just found an architect who was sympathetic to the original-"

"I don't give a fuck," Jason spits at me, but pauses, takes a deep breath, and collects himself. "Sorry… Sorry, it ain't your fault. You have the right to buy whatever you want." He stands up and begins pacing. "You gotta understand," he begins to beseech me, "to me and Sookie, seeing that house broken down is real sore. We didn't wanna give it up. We got fucked hard up the ass when Gran died."

"I understand that," I nod, gesturing for him to continue.

"We had no idea Gran wasn't paying her property taxes. Apparently our daddy did that for her, and when he died, she had no idea she was supposed to be doing that. Granddaddy did it till he died, daddy did it till he died. Next thing we know, Gran's dead and the government's saying we owe eight years back taxes plus all these fuckin' penalties-" Stackhouse cuts himself off, clutching his hair in frustration. "When they seized the house, Sookie had a meltdown. Seeing it getting gutted like that just killed her."

"Jason," I urge him to sit down, "perhaps if Sookie could see what I am doing, it would ease her emotions. The renovations that are being done are entirely sympathetic to the original design. It is merely updating plumbing, electricity, and HVAC. What your sister saw was probably very extreme because, yes, the plaster had to be ripped out to do all of the updates. There was asbestos in places, and my Gods, with all of that lead paint, I am surprised either of you had the mental capacity to finish school, let alone excel." That comment earns me a watery laugh that eases some of what feels suspiciously like guilt within me. _If only I had given more interest in the house than its location. I would have known the former owner and deduced it was the Stackhouse's home upon our first encounter!_ "However, aside from a few areas that sustained water damage, all of the woodwork is original. It is a very sturdy, persevering home."

Jason nods as if he is understanding what I am telling him. Unfortunately, he is still holding his head in his hands as though he could break down crying at any moment. I want desperately to soothe his spirits, offer some sort of balm to his emotions. _I would give them the fucking house right now if I knew they would take it!_

"Do I have permission to take Sookie back there tonight and show her what is being done?" I ask carefully.

Stackhouse considers this a moment before deciding that, against his better judgment, Sookie needs this. He nods his consent.

"Hey, Eric," Jason whispers softly. "When Sookie sees the house, no matter what you did or didn't do to it, she's gonna be real emotional. She might do or say something she wouldn't normally. I don't know what it is, but you handle it however is best for Sookie. You handle it knowing she's a hearts and flowers girl. If you can't be a hearts and flowers guy, you break her heart now, okay?"

His comment surprises me. It makes me wonder if he believes Sookie may become so emotional that she would seek some sort of physical comfort from me. That likelihood is minimal at best. I have already pegged Sookie as a shy innocent. She would not seek physical comfort like that, being so inexperienced.

Instead of mentioning that Jason's fears are unwarranted, I nod and rise from the sofa, heading to the bedroom. Sookie has cried herself to sleep, and I find that it would be better to let her rest. Sleeping through the drive back to Bon Temps might also alleviate the building anxiety over her distraught anticipations. Therefore, I scoop her into my arms and carry her out of the room. Stackhouse is holding the door open for me and follows me down the stairs to my car so that he can help me situate his sister into the seat.

On the drive home, I find myself holding Sookie's hand gently in mine. It must have been more of an emotional day than I could comprehend because she has not even stirred since being put in the car. The half hour drive to Bon Temps is long and quiet aside from the occasional whimper of my unconscious companion. When I arrive up the gravel drive, I lift Sookie from her seat and bring her to rest on the sofa in her old living room. This is the only room completed thus far as it was only in need of rerunning the electricity and new drywall. It looks remarkably similar to its former incarnation. I even managed to find a nearly identical wallpaper. _What a chore that was for Adriana Metcalf!_

I go out to the front porch and pluck a pansy to place in her hand. The gardens already existed when I took possession of the house, and I had found them charming. So I hired a gardener to bring them back under thumb, and they have flourished in his care.

Sitting on the sofa at Sookie's feet, I stroke her ankle soothingly until I feel her finally begin to stir. When she does, she blinks several times, confusion and recognition in her eyes before finally looking at me.

"How? Why am I home?" she asks in confusion.

"I bought this place a little over a year ago. I had no idea it was your childhood home," I tell her gently. "When I arrived at your apartment this evening and your brother explained why the two of you were so distressed, I thought I could offer you comfort by showing you what it is I am doing to the farmhouse."

"D-does Jason know I'm here?" she asks worriedly.

I smile, "Of course he does. I would not steal you away into the night. What sort of dark denizen do you take me for?"

Sookie gives me an apologetic grimace. "So, is this the only room you haven't touched yet?" Sookie asks miserably and plays with the petals of the pink pansy in her hand.

"This is the only room that is _completed_ ," I tell her. "I did not wish to destroy the character of the home, merely update its bones and repair damages."

"I-I like the wallpaper," she admits reluctantly, having apparently realized that the pattern is different than what she remembered.

"Yes, the floral pattern that was in here had a very nice, country, timeless feel to it. It took Adriana, the designer, some time to match it. I did not wish to change that," I tell her. "Now, keep in mind, this is my residence now, not a family home. Therefore, some rooms that were once bedrooms serve a different purpose. All right?" Sookie nods at me and accepts my hand when I offer a tour.

I show her the kitchen, which is still quite in shambles, but the new tiling is down and the paneling has been repainted. The back splash is going up tomorrow, which I tell her. I show her the tiling I selected for that and she comments that it is "very pretty". I explain how Adriana and I both agreed that the kitchen layout needed to be reconfigured. As the room had been slowly built in with modern appliances, choosing the easiest method of installing new fixtures rather than the most practical, the function had taken a great blow.

Next, I show her the upstairs where I have converted one of the bedrooms into a study and the other into a guest bedroom. Neither of the rooms has changed all that much, removed wall paper, repainted. When we arrive back downstairs she begins to head to the master bedroom, but I stop her.

"I do not think you should go in there," I warn.

"Why? It's just another bedroom," she shrugs.

"Because it is my personal room," I try to explain without giving too much away. She would wonder why the window has been blocked up and why the room appears smaller than she remembers. That would be because the walls and ceiling have been reinforced for fire protection. She would also wonder why it appears un-lived in since it is not my primary resting place while construction is still underway. I have not died for the day in that room a single time since buying the house.

"Are you nervous you won't be able to control yourself if I'm in your bedroom?" she asks softly, looking at me from beneath her eyelashes.

Surprisingly, no, that thought had not crossed my mind. She is constantly difficult to control myself around despite location, especially now that I can see her body is once again putting on weight. It has only been several days and she already looks much healthier.

"You wound me by saying you believe I am that undisciplined in my control over my own body, Sookie," I tell her instead. She plays with her long blonde hair, looking at her feet and blushing. I touch her chin and urge her to look at me. "I am anything but without control where you are concerned, Sookie. A beautiful young woman deserves more than a man who thinks only of himself," Her face flushes further at my words, and I feel her trying to turn her head from me shyly. "That said, I am not certain yet if I am able to be the man you deserve, and beg your patience while I endeavor to find out."

Her head tilts, her eyes big with confusion at my proclamation. "I don't understand what that means," she admits.

"It means that you deserve a lover who holds you above all else. I am a very selfish man, Sookie, and I must discover if there is a chance that a miscreant like me can meet the standards you should have," I explain bluntly.

"What if I told you I'm willin' to find out the hard way? Find out with you?" she asks softly, her eyes large and trusting.

Bending slightly, I stoop down to meet her eyes and cup her beautiful chin in both of my palms. She is staring at me hopefully, but to do right by her and her brother, I cannot kiss her lips. Instead, I kiss her forehead and pull away, "Then I would say that we should head back to Shreveport now because it is getting late, and you have school in the morning."

"Eric," she whispers and tries to steal a kiss, but I have already risen to my full height and her lips press into my chest. Her arms wrap around my waist, and she rests her cheek into my chest. She holds me tightly, and I find my own arms tangling around her shoulders as I nuzzle into her crown of golden hair.

"For now, I will offer you companionship, Sookie. You are young-"

"Seven years ain't that much," she protests, her voice trilling through my chest, waking some sort of stirring I cannot recall experiencing before.

 _Try one-thousand, one-hundred and fifty-nine, Sookie_ , I think bemusedly. "Even still, let us merely get to know each other for now. All right? You know that I am interested and receptive to future relations. I know that you are receptive as well. There are no games, merely waiting."

"It's still a game, Eric," she tells me in a foreign, husky tone. _Gods, that sound is an aphrodisiac._ "A game of wills. Let's see how long you can keep those lips to yourself."

 _Vixen_.

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _Bold words from a meek girl_ , I think with embarrassment. _I can't believe I just said that!_

Instead of dissolving into a puddle of girly-goo at making such a forward statement, I take Eric's hand and he leads me back to his car. He holds my hand all the way back to Shreveport. Even while he's shiftin' gears our hands are laced together.

His hand is very cool in mine, but startin' to warm up as his thumb grazes back and forth over my knuckles. My face goes tomato red when he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses where his thumb has been rubbin'. He does this five or six times between Bon Temps and Shreveport, and I blush like a little girl each time.

"Sorry I was such a wreck tonight," I offer an apology when he pulls up to my building. My curfew is only a couple minutes away.

"I understand," he tells me and kisses my hand again. "And you wished for me to kiss your lips! You cannot even stand to have your hand kissed," he teases me when my face burns red again, playfully kissin' my hand over and over.

"Yeah, well," I mumble, gettin' my dander up, "it's all black and white movie romantic. I never seen guys kiss a girl's hand like that in real life."

"Is that it?" he asks, taunting me further, but in a sweet way that I like. "Romance or not, I cannot think of anything more masculine than wanting my lips on a beautiful woman."

"Is that so?" My head turns away so he can't see that I'm overwhelmed by how such a beautiful man is showin' any interest in me. The absence of his thoughts only fuels my unease and desire in extreme directions. Not knowin' his motivations or intentions is terrifying, but not havin' to overlook stray thoughts is a relief that allows me the chance to appreciate all the little things.

I can appraise his beauty without immediately recoiling at the mind behind the mask. I can appreciate how he talks to me so patiently, but sweetly without worrying over condescension. I can enjoy the way he's seemed to want to touch me innocently, as if his hands want nothing more than to be in contact with my skin, and not worry about ulterior motives. I don't know that his hand has left mine once since I woke up in Gran's house….

"Then this is where I leave you, Sookie," Eric whispers as he gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. I've already opened it and am steppin' out when he offers his hand. _Wow, guys still get the door for girls?_ Then he's walkin' me up to my apartment door and the level of old school chivalry has me reeling. "Tomorrow renovations on this building begin. I apologize in advance if you find it frustratingly noisy for the next six weeks. Do not worry if you come home from school to find that your walls have been torn to shreds. They are rerunning the electricity and plumbing."

All I can do is nod, my hand poised with the key at the lock. I don't know that I've really absorbed much of what he's said yet.

"If you need to get out after dark, call me. I will make sure you are safe," he says quietly. Then he cups my chin and tilts my face to plant a kiss again on my forehead. His lips are cool. "Your brother has my number."

With that, Eric steps away and waits long enough for me to enter the apartment and lock the door behind me. I go straight to the phone and call Jason at the B'n'B.

" _Route 20 Buy'n'Bag,"_ Jason's voice greets me tiredly.

"Hey, Jason, it's Sookie. I just wanted to let you know I was home safe with the door locked."

A sigh of relief comes over the receiver, _"Thanks."_

"Eric said the apartment's reno starts tomorrow and that it could be pretty noisy around here durin' the day. Sorry, that's gonna really screw you up," I give him a heads up that he might want to try gettin' his naps in somewhere else.

" _I'll see if I can crash a couple hours at Dave's place,"_ Jason groans. _"Shit, I'll have to figure out how I'm gonna get you home from work tomorrow, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday."_

"What if Eric picked me up?" I suggest, crossing my fingers hopefully.

There's a long pause over the phone, _"He ain't allowed in the apartment when I'm not there."_

"Fair enough," I consider the restriction a moment before asking, "Am I allowed to stay out with him before he brings me home?"

" _You call me when he gets to the restaurant, you're home before 9:30, and you call me as soon as you're locked in the apartment. If I don't hear from you at 9:30, I'm callin' the cops."_

"Message received!" I am grinning hugely, and hang up to let Jason get back to work. In an hour or two he'll be studyin' at the counter. As soon as the phone is hung up, I snatch it back from the cradle and look around for Eric's business card. _I know I saw it this mornin'?_

I find it on the fridge and quickly call Eric, all but expecting to get the answering machine. When he picks up, I'm surprised.

" _Sookie?"_ he sounds just as surprised to hear from me as I am to find he picked up.

"Hi, Eric," I play with the phone cord nervously. "Um, I talked to Jason about the reno, and since he usually sleeps durin' the day in spurts, he's gonna be crashin' at his team mate's places for the week."

" _Ah, I forgot about his schedule,"_ Eric sounds regretful. _"Would you two like to stay at my condo for the duration of the renovation?"_

"Oh, well, I was gonna ask if you would mind pickin' me up after work this week to put Jason at ease, but I can call my brother back and ask if he'd like that better. Where's your condo, cause I know he's gonna ask. We'd need to figure out the bus routes."

Eric tells me the address and informs me that he keeps an Escalade at that location that Jason is free to use durin' the our time there to minimize the inconvenience. I'm happy to hear that his condo is only a stone's throw away from my school, so I could easily hoof it. The only bus I would have to catch is to work.

I quickly call Jason back, and though he's a bit reluctant to accept so much, he admits he'd be imposing just as much on Dave in the other scenario.

After I hang up with Jason, I call Eric back, "Jason says we'd love to stay at your condo, and thank you for use of the car."

" _My pleasure,"_ he replies smoothly and it makes a pleasant shiver go up my spine. _"However, I feel as though I have cut myself off at the knee. Allowing your brother so many accommodations has taken away the opportunity for me to spend more time with you, Sookie."_

"Well, Jason didn't say I couldn't still go out with you on my work nights," I find myself whisperin'. "I'll double check with him, but I don't think he'd begrudge ya somethin' I already bargained out with him."

" _I hope you can persuade him to keep our arrangement,"_ Eric's voice is soft, promising.

"Me, too," I tell him breathlessly.

There's a long pause over the phone, as if he's considering what to say next. Instead of some revealin' proclamation, he simply says, _"Good night, Sookie. Sleep well,"_ and hangs up.

Hanging up the phone, I walk to the bathroom in a daze. I shower and dress for bed, but before climbing under the covers, I pack up mine and Jason's clothes and toiletries, except for our toothbrushes and deodorant since we'll need them in the morning.

I dream of Eric again tonight. He is holding my face in his hands, and instead of kissing my forehead, he presses his lips to mine. They're cool, soft, and full against my mouth. His tongue tangles with mine, dancing playfully as if we have rehearsed it over and over. When he pulls away, I taste a metallic tang. I touch my fingers to my swollen lip and look at the red stain of blood. I look up at him in surprise and he is smiling apologetically at me, his incisors elongated into sharp, pointed fangs.

When I awaken from the dream, I stretch languidly, pleasantly well rested after such a peculiar fantasy. Do I dream of Eric being a vampire because the living dead are immortal, and that would mean death could not steal him from me? Is it because I've only ever seen Eric at night? Maybe it's because his skin is so cool compared to mine, or because he speaks so eloquently?

Whatever the reason, the dream did not leave me troubled. If anything, it fueled entirely new fantasies and musings. As I lay in bed a moment longer, savoring the warmth of the blanket, I laugh at myself. Who dreams of their crush being a vampire and doesn't freak out? There's so many different suggestions about dream theory and what an acquaintance being a vampire in a dream can imply. My subconscious could be telling me that Eric could cause trouble, grief, or anxiety. The only thought that banishes these unwelcome possibilities is how I felt waking from my dream. I felt relief, excitement and longing. There was not an ounce of anxiety within me when I woke.

After spending those final minutes examining my dream, I finally crawl out of bed and dress. I pack the clothes I had worn and quickly run to the bathroom to brush my hair and examine my face. The bruises are already beginning to fade, and I'm relieved that only one bold line from where my cheek smashed into the wall remains.

I have a quick breakfast of fruit and Cheerios before brushing my teeth and gathering my schoolwork. My grade for the history report that introduced me to Eric should be available, and I'm excited to see how I scored.

{†}

 _Why can't I concentrate?_

I keep thinking about that kiss in my dream, not so much the vampire part, but the actual kiss. Every so often I catch myself biting on my lip, and my thighs squeeze together without me even realizin' it. I'm squirmy and achy, and I don't know how I'm gonna see Eric tonight without blushin' the whole time.

Amidst my daydreams, I catch myself about to moan and quickly cover it with a cough. I listen to the thoughts around me, but no one seems to notice that I'm sittin' in the middle of class gettin' turned on by a dream about a kiss.

I shift in my seat and can feel the slickness in my underwear. _This is so embarrassing!_

 _Stop it, Sookie! Stop thinkin' 'bout that freakin' kiss! It was just a dream. You've dreamed about him before and didn't react like this! Now stop thinkin' about it and you won't be so turned on!_

His tongue was so cool and…

 _What did you just tell yourself! Knock it off!_

Fine, fine. I hate when I argue with myself. It just brings on the paranoia that I _am_ actually insane. I wish I had someone to just talk it over with, someone who could confirm that I'm not crazy.

Not for the first time in my life do I contemplate tellin' Jason that I'm a telepath. It would be easy enough for me to prove to him. All I have to do is parrot his thoughts back to him long enough for him to realize it's no coincidence.

For the first time in my life, my inner "grown-up" voice doesn't tell me it's a bad idea. However, my inner "child" voice is terrified of her big brother rejecting her. _I really can't handle losin' him, too._

Part of me wants to go back to daydreaming about Eric to avoid contemplatin' this lifelong dilemma, but the other part wants to stay on the tormenting topic of my telepathy.

 _Maybe I should wait 'til I'm eighteen? Then if he wants nothin' to do with me, at least I won't go into foster care._

I'm angry at myself for havin' such uncertainty toward Jason. He's never given me a reason to believe he'd stop loving me for anything.

 _I'll tell him after finals. Two days into Christmas vacation at the latest._

I resolve myself to stick to my deadline, but I can already feel myself mentally bargaining about prolonging the big reveal.

 _I wish I had someone to talk to about it._

Eric immediately springs to mind, and I consider the possibility of givin' him a very hypothetical and vague description of my situation. Maybe he can help me steel my resolve some…

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	7. Chapter 7

Catalyst

 _A/N: Do to circumstances I cannot explain, an extra chapter is being posted this week! Enjoy!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Seven: Unloading**

 **Eric's POV:**

"Good evening, Sookie," I greet the little blonde waitress at the restaurant just as she is clocking out.

"Hey, Eric! You're right on time!" She grins at me. "I just gotta call Jason real quick and tell him I'm leavin' work," she explains before hopping toward the diner's register and picking up their phone. Sookie speaks with her brother quickly, hangs up, and turns back to me, "Can I get ya somethin' to eat before we head out?"

I shake my head at her offer, "No, thank you."

"So," she pulls her hooded sweatshirt over her head and flips her long blonde hair from beneath the collar, "what are we gonna do till I gotta be back at the condo?"

"Is there anything in particular you would like to do?" I ask Sookie, taking her hand.

"Not that I can think of," she admits bashfully, and an adorable blush stains her cheeks when she looks at our joined hands. I do not miss one of the waitresses stopping dead in her tracks and staring at us as we walk out the door.

"Have you eaten?" I ask.

She nods, "Yup, brought a sack lunch to school and made another for my dinner here."

There is a lingering silence as we approach my car, and once we are seated, still without a destination, Sookie carefully looks at me and asks, "Is there somewhere we could go and just talk? I have something on my mind that's been buggin' me all day."

"Certainly," I agree, pulling into traffic. There is a new Starbucks down the street, and I have discerned that both Stackhouses enjoy their coffee.

Once we arrive, I quickly find Sookie a comfortable place to lounge and buy her a cup of coffee. When we are both seated beside each other, I urge her to speak her mind.

"Well," she looks terribly uncomfortable, "I guess I should ask you something first… Have you ever had a real big secret that you've never told anybody? Not even the people that are supposed to be the ones who love you no matter what?"

I cannot say this has ever been an issue for me. Of course I have my secrets, but they are secrets because the information could be used to harm me physically. Sookie is actually one of those very secrets. My interests in her have had to remain entirely covert while I attempt a rare interest in courting. However, I have a gut feeling that Sookie is more concerned about emotional hurt or abandonment.

"Sookie, whatever your secret is, your brother loves you more than I would have believed possible. There is nothing you could have done or said that would keep him from loving you," I tell her soothingly.

"I-I just've kept this secret so long from him," she whispers fretfully. "I'm scared he'll be mad I didn't tell him sooner."

I consider her argument a moment before asking, "What has stopped you in the past?"

"Well, when we were younger… I can't explain it, but there was somethin' in me that said we weren't old enough to deal with it, you know? Like we needed to be more mature so it wouldn't rip us apart. Then, well, Gran died, and we've been going years now just strugglin' to hold our heads above water. You've thrown us a life raft now, and the pressures are down, and all of a sudden that voice in my head goin' "not yet, not yet" has gone quiet."

"Sookie," I take her free hand and look her in the eyes, "did someone hurt you?"

She shakes her head frantically at me, "No! No, nothin' like that."

I frown, trying to discern what it is she could possibly be hiding. It is difficult to imagine a dark secret she could have from a young age if it did not center around some sort of abuse. A rather uncomfortable possibility strikes me, and I find myself asking, "Are you experiencing romantic feelings for your brother?"

" _What? NO_!" she shouts in alarm. "NO, no, a thousand times no! Ew, Eric! Gross!" She shoves at my chest in disgust. "How could you think… Ew!"

All I can do is shrug, "I apologize, but it is difficult to imagine that there is some big secret you felt you could not share with your brother now that you are adults. Those were the only taboo situations I could think of. It is not something as mundane as accidentally killing his goldfish, is it?" I try for levity to dispel the lingering awkwardness of my inquiries.

"No, it's big," she tells me, oblivious to my lighthearted attempts. "I plan on tellin' him about it once Christmas break starts and he's done with finals… I'm just scared."

"What if you told me your secret, and I would try and react as your brother would?" _That seems like a good plan. It cannot be something that would affect me. I can look at it objectively and then consider how a man in her brother's position would respond. It would also temper my needs to solve a good mystery._

"No," she refuses, her expression stern.

"No?"

"No. It's a real secret. If anyone knows, it can only be Jason," Her expression is now serious and unmoving.

"I see," _I can always glamour it out of her. That would be breaking Godric's little rule, but he has lifted his command…_ I focus my eyes on the girl before me and impose my will over her. "Sookie, tell me your secret."

"No!" she hisses vehemently, and I am stunned into silence. I can feel my eyes widen at her complete resistance to my glamour. "Don't push me, Northman!" She is glowering at me from across the table, clutching her coffee hard enough to push the fluids dangerously close to the brim.

 _Perhaps she is adamant enough that she can resist the magic?_ "Sookie," I try an easier route. _If I work her through smaller commands, I should be able to pry the answers I want from her,_ "throw your coffee away."

"Is it gettin' late?" She looks at the clock on the wall and frowns when she sees that there is plenty of time for her to finish her coffee before I must return her home. "What? I can't finish the coffee you got me 'cause I won't answer your stupid question?" she demands haughtily.

 _Great. Now she is mad at me, and still not under glamour. Is she immune to it? How?_

"No, no, I misread the clock. I apologize. I thought we were running late, and did not wish to upset your brother by not getting you home on time," I try to recover, but she is glaring at me. Her eyes create a pang of regret in my chest. _I tried to steal her secrets,_ I think with that newly discovered emotion- guilt.

However, despite those regrets, I now know I will have to tell Pam to be extra careful with Jason Stackhouse. If he has the same immunity to glamour, Pam could unwittingly reveal the secret of our vampirism.

"Actually, ya know what? I think I would like to get back early. I have homework," She rises from the couch and throws her coffee in the trash. I watch while she storms toward the door and does not even wait for me to follow. _I deserve that._

When I catch up to her, she has walked past my car and is heading toward the nearest bus stop. "Sookie," I call after her, chasing her down, "I did not mean to be so persistent. I am sorry. I sometimes become deeply obsessed with mysteries, and I overstepped."

Her shoulders are stiff as I make my plea. After a moment, she relaxes and lets out a long breath, "It's okay. I'm sorry I got so defensive, and I guess I was layin' the suspense on pretty thick. You just make me impatient. You're very frustrating, ya know?"

I cannot help it when I smirk, "I have definitely been called frustrating before."

"I just can't read you, Eric. It scares me. I usually know people pretty well, and you're a mystery to me, too. I guess we can be frustrated with each other together." I begin leading her back to my car to drive her home, and we fall back into the same easy conversation we have enjoyed the past few evenings.

When we arrive at my condo, we sit in the car talking about her day. She tells me about the perfect score she received on her history report and I congratulate her on the hard work and effort. Then we are discussing her brother and how she wishes he did not have to work so much where she was only able to spend time with him an hour a night until Sunday when they had more time together.

"What if I had a job at one of my companies for him?" I ask conversationally. "He has a college education. I could probably find something that pays more."

Sookie shakes her head, "He needs somethin' flexible for school and football. If his shoulder's really better, he'll need a really flexible schedule come August. We have to dip into our savings every autumn to get through football season."

"I see," I frown and begin considering other possibilities. If only there were a way to supplement their income without them noticing. However, with how closely they watch their budget, it would be impossible to funnel money into their accounts unaware. Also, considering how easily Jason spotted my attempt to lighten their load by purchasing the duplex, they would be suspicious of any unexpected windfall I could have staged.

"Thanks for the offer, though," she smiles at me sweetly and I feel a strange warmth in my chest. I suddenly have a very strong, urgent desire to kiss her.

Before I realize what I am doing, I am already leaning in to touch my lips to hers, but I regain my head and aim for her forehead. _That was surprisingly close_ , I think in bafflement. _When was the last time I made such an uninformed judgement?_

Sookie gives me a disappointed smile now and leans in to kiss my cheek. Her lips burn my skin in a desirable way I cannot recall ever experiencing.

"Good night, Sookie," I tell her quietly.

"Good night, Eric," she responds and climbs out of the car.

 _What are you doing to me, Sookie Stackhouse?_

 **Sookie's POV:**

I'm in a daze the remainder of the night. I'm lucky I even remember to call Jason after I've locked the door behind me.

The condo's so foreign and big compared to what we're used to. Bold contrasts, a little cold, and empty feeling. Nothin' like a home.

Despite our apartment bein' _literally_ cold, it never made me feel so alone. It was run down and sad lookin', but we did our best to bring a sense of comfort about it. Hanging family pictures, coverin' the crazy uncomfortable couch with afghans Gran had crocheted, and always a candle burnin' when someone was home and awake to make the place smell like cookies. That was our monthly splurge. A three-dollar candle that smelled like sugar cookies. A three-dollar comfort masking how home sick we are.

I curl up with my homework in front of the gas fire place. If I stay by the fire, it doesn't seem so big and empty. If I wrap Gran's afghan around me, it doesn't seem so lonesome.

"Did ya finish your homework?" a voice whispers in my ear and I grumble, swattin' at the interruption to my dreams. "Sooks, did ya finish your homework?"

"Uh huh," I mumble and feel my body leave the ground. Instinctively I curl into Jason's chest as he carries me to bed. "Don't go," I whisper when I'm in bed and I feel his weight lift from the mattress.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sitting back down and makin' me roll to his side.

"It's lonely here," I tell him tiredly and wrap my arms around his middle to keep him close.

"Ya want me to sleep in here for now?" he asks, stroking my hair softly and pushin' it away from my face.

"Uh huh," I tell him with a sleepy grunt. The bed rises again and I hear my brother kick off his shoes and empty his pockets onto the nightstand. Then Jason's crawling under the covers with me and holds me against his chest.

"You're gettin' too old for this, Sooks," he teases me and I turn over to push my face into his chest. He smells like stale coffee and donuts.

"Don't care," I speak into his chest and he chuckles. "Night, Jason."

"Night, Sooks."

When I wake up again, Jason's sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbin' his eyes. I sit up on my knees and thump him on the back, "Mornin'."

"Mornin'," he replies with a yawn.

"Make sure to take some naps between your exams, okay?" I tell him.

"Uh huh," He stands up and stretches. "You only got the two finals left today, right?" he asks with another yawn.

"Yeah. You just got the three today and then one tomorrow?"

"Yup," He starts walkin' toward the door.

"What time's your final tomorrow?" I ask. Today's my last day of school, and then my Christmas break begins.

"Hmm, one? Yeah, Wednesday is at one," he confirms.

"Okay, well, since it's my day off at the diner, ya wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, till I gotta go to the stadium," he tells me. "I'll sleep in tomorrow since I got Northman's SUV and don't have to find a ride."

I beam at him as he leaves to grab a quick shower, and I quickly dress and go about makin' us some breakfast before we each go to school. When Jason arrives in the kitchen, he stands next to me over a skillet of eggs. Before his hand can even move to steal a link of sausage, I elbow him in the ribs, "It's just off the skillet. You'll burn your tongue."

Jason gives me a bemused grin, "It's like ya can read my mind sometimes."

 _Try all the time if I wanted_ , I think wryly. I told myself I'd tell Jason the truth about my telepathy by the end of the week, but I'm really nervous still. Now I'm intentionally doing little things to make him suspicious. Maybe I can make a show of it? Get him really thinkin' it's possible until he eventually cracks and flat out asks me himself?

"Sookie, you seen-"

"Next to my bed," I call, already knowing he's lookin' for his shoes. That wasn't telepathy, just a sister who knows her brother can never find his shoes.

 _It's a miracle he ain't barefoot at school half the time._

Jason gives me a ride to school before takin' off toward Endene University. He kisses my cheek goodbye, and I roll my eyes at the girls who don't know me or Jason and think he's my boyfriend.

Finals are easy enough. I speed through my last test of the semester and hand it in to the teacher who gives me a suspicious glare. My math teacher doesn't like me. He thinks I cheat and to his credit, I easily could, but I don't. Jason proved you don't need to be a telepath to make good grades in school, and I've always looked up to my big brother. Once he knows about my telepathy, I have a sinking suspicion he'll ask if I've ever cheated in class. I want to be able to tell him honestly that I never have.

When I get home, Jason is asleep on the couch, a football game playin' on the TV. It's real nice, him havin' a car. He doesn't have to wait for someone to give him a ride from school, and he's been gettin' a lot more sleep. That and all the food Eric's been planting in our home has really brought the color back to Jason's face. He's even bulking back up! That's a relief to me.

Our first day in the condo, Jason was excited to find there was a gym available to tenants. This was exciting for him, not just cause he likes to work out, but because there was a scale. First thing he did was throw me over his shoulder, carry me to the gym, and weigh me. When he saw that I now weighed 112, he picked me up again and hugged me. I was momentarily terrified. I'd put on ten pounds in five days!

" _It's a good thing,"_ _he'd insisted. "You're eatin' good stuff. Northman didn't put any crap in the house."_

" _But… Ten pounds in five days? That can't be healthy!"_

" _Ya know what's not healthy? Bein' 5'6" and 102 pounds! You ain't got a narrow body, Sooks. Ya got birthing hips, and 102 looks anorexic on you!"_

" _I've got_ _ **what**_ _kind of hips!?" I'd stormed over to the mirror by the free weights and pulled the tail of my shirt up. Even with the extra notches in Jason's belt, his pants were still hangin' off me like I was a pole. My hip bones were stickin' out in such sharp reliefs before my ten-pound gain that hardly anything' would keep them on. With the extra meat, the points of my hipbones were less prominent and my jeans were actually stayin' well above my pubic bone._

I pat my belly thoughtfully as I walk into the kitchen to grab an apple. Maybe I should weigh myself the day before I tell Jason about the telepathy. If I've put any more weight on, it might take his mind off the fact his sister's a freak.

"Hey," I hear from the living room and peek beneath the cabinets to see Jason's head hangin' off the couch. "How were finals?"

"Good. Go back to sleep," I tell him softly.

"Naw, I never get to see you on Tuesdays," he rolls off the couch and comes to the kitchen. He breaks a banana off the bunch and begins peeling it. "I know that calculus final was making ya nervous. How'd it go?"

"Actually, I think it went really well. I've been studyin' for it like crazy, and Coach Murphy was helpin' me with it on Wednesday," I tell him.

"Coach is a good guy," Jason smiles.

"Yeah," I agree. "How were your finals?"

Jason shrugs. "Fine. Felt easy, but that makes me nervous," he jokes.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" I frown.

"Only a few minutes," he confesses and I sigh. "What? I still finished with plenty of time."

"Jason," I moan, "we can't do this another year."

"What would you suggest we do then?" Jason sighs.

"Take Eric up on his offer. It'd be like an interest free student loan!"

"Sookie, it ain't proper," he argues softly, but I can feel his resolve being chipped away.

"Y'know what ain't proper?" I demand. "A man workin' himself to death 'cause he's too proud to accept kindness. We're gonna pay him back, Jason… Jason, don't ya want _one_ year of college to be all about you? Doin' schoolwork, going to parties, playing football, and just enjoyin' it?"

"I don't give a shit about parties, Sook," Jason groans and finishes his banana.

"OK, but you do care about school and football. What if that was all ya had to do? Actually get seven hours sleep more than one night a week?"

"Sookie," Jason puts his hands on my shoulders, "I just can't… I can't go up to another man and ask him for money."

"What if I did?" I ask gently. "What if I went to Eric and told him I really want you to focus on your senior year and finally get to sleep at night?"

Jason's face contorts with dislike, "I don't want my sister askin' a man for money!"

"The ledger is already there, Jason. Eric's book of numbers is open, just waiting to have something jotted down. I won't be asking, I'll be accepting."

Jason sits at the breakfast bar and puts his face in his hands. "Sookie," he stops and considers his thoughts another moment, "if you wanna talk to Eric 'bout this… I won't stop ya."

I let out a long breath, "Thank you." I wish he knew that this hurt my pride, too, but I love my brother. I want him to be happy and healthy just like he's always wanted for me. Pride can take a backseat for once in our lives. I don't care if I'm called a kept woman or anythin' else just as unsavory. This is my chance to give him something back for the last three years he's sacrificed for me.

After Jason and I leave for work, I spend my shift thinking about how best to ask Eric to start penning us into his ledger. By the time my shift is over, I still have no clue what I'm gonna say. He's standin' by the counter waitin' for me after I call Jason, and I shyly let him take my hand and lead me to his car.

"You are very quiet this evening," Eric comments as we begin driving.

"I got something I wanna ask you again," I whisper. _When in doubt, be direct!_

"Is it about last night?" he asks.

"No," I shake my head. "It's about the ledger you had on our kitchen counter… Back at the apartment."

"Yes? What about it?" I swear he looks almost hopeful.

"Eric," I start nervously, "I want my brother to be happy. I wanna actually see him more than the skimpy couple hours a week. I wanna be able to spend more time with you. I want Jason to go out with friends and have fun and-and sleep!"

"Shh, Sookie," I didn't even realize my voice was rising with my emotions until he hushes me. He pulls up to the curb and parks the car, looking at me. "Are you asking me to help you?"

"Yes," I whisper, completely embarrassed.

"Does your brother know you are asking me for help?" he presses.

"He knew I was goin' to, but he's embarrassed and frustrated, and… I'm makin' him feel like a failure, but he isn't!" I'm wiping at tears. "I've tried over and over to tell him it ain't charity because we plan to pay everything back!"

"Sookie," Eric takes my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eyes, which are probably bloodshot and still filled with tears, "you would not have to pay me a cent back. Being in need is not a sin. You both have worked hard enough these past three years and jumped every hurdle. Let me give you the next eighteen months of freedom. I will give you both a modest allowance for the next eighteen months. Two-thousand dollars a month, free lodging, a car, and a pair of cell phones. All of that will be yours for eighteen months. After that, your allowance will end, you will pay rent again, you will need to buy your own vehicles, and purchase your own cell phone plan. You can squirrel away parts of your allowance for those eighteen months and put it toward a contingency or car. Whatever you like, but I do not expect you to pay me back for any of it."

I can already feel myself shaking my head in denial. Not denial of his proposition, but denial of any possible good fortune. "I-I don't feel we deserve that kinda generosity," I whisper.

"I do," he tells me firmly. "That is the plan I have for you. On January first, you begin your eighteen months of freedom. That will give you both time to put in your two weeks' notice. You can tell them that Jason received a job offer that requires he leave his other jobs, and that allows you to stop working."

"What if people ask about the job?" I press.

Eric shrugs, "He can tell them that he was hired as an athletic consultant for a publishing company… I believe I own one… I will have to double check," he actually laughs when he realizes he owns so many things, he isn't sure what they all are anymore. "It is either a publishing or marketing company. If it is publishing, it is magazines."

"Are you sure you wanna do this for us?" I ask, just to be certain. "You won't treat us any different?"

"Sookie," he whispers my name in such a way that I feel my entire body heat up, "I would give you anything you asked for. You are asking me to help your brother, and I am doing just that." His face is so earnest, and his eyes are burnin' into mine like I never thought blue eyes could. Intense, bold, raw…

"Kiss me," I tell him softly and with more passion than I think I've known my entire life. The next thing I know, his hand is in my hair, he's pullin' my face to his, and his mouth is on mine. His lips stay sealed, but just the feel of them melding against mine sets my blood on fire. Now my hands are in _his_ hair, and I'm kissin' him back so fiercely that I'm almost crawling into his lap. When my knee slips on the seat, Eric pulls his lips from mine and chuckles. "S-sorry," I mumble.

"Never apologize for wanting me to kiss you," Eric sighs and presses his forehead against mine. "In fact, tell me immediately."

I giggle shyly and settle back into my seat. "So, do you, umm, have a better idea about whether or not you're good enough for me?" I tentatively ask, staring at my fingernails.

"I have a better idea of how hard I am able to try," Eric whispers, "and I am floored by how much effort I am wanting to invest."

I chance a glance at the man in the seat beside me, "So you'll give me a shot?"

"I believe the one giving a shot is you," and then he leans in and kisses me again. He still doesn't try to put his tongue in my mouth, and I'm grateful because I don't know if I could do that without pulling away and giggling like a crazy person. He's just so freakin' beautiful, and he's kissing _me_!

When our kiss begins to soften, Eric pulls away an inch then kisses me quickly. Once. Twice. Three times, before settling back once more in his own seat. I start playing with my hair and looking at my knees with this stupid blush covering my cheeks.

"Was that your first kiss, Sookie?" he asks quietly, and I bite the inside of my lip.

"Y-yeah," I finally confess after a moment of silence.

"I am honored," he murmurs and I risk another quick glance at him. He's starin' at me, lookin' ridiculously proud of himself.

"It's not that big a deal," I mumble.

"It is to me," He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Your hands are cold," I comment and he takes his hand from mine. "Oh, I don't mind," I take his hand back and bring it to my lips, kissing the backs of his knuckles.

He smiles softly at me before awkwardly reaching around the steering wheel column and starting the car. We drive around Shreveport holding hands and just talking until it's time for me to go home. He and Jason would have a blast talking. I think Eric is a closet history nut 'cause he tells me all these stories about different eras. There's so much detail in his knowledge that it's like he was there experiencing it all first hand. Jason would love that. I wonder who could school whom?

 **Eric's POV:**

After I walk Sookie to the condo, I make my way to Booker Stadium. Per my promise to Stackhouse, I am now obligated to admit that the dynamics between his sister and I have changed. I could, of course, wait until I see him tomorrow evening, but I am a vampire of my word.

"Let me in to see Stackhouse," I glamour the guard at the entry booth. His eyes glaze over and he nods. "Turn off the cameras," I order further and watch as the security professional moves to disable the recorders. I catch a glimpse of Stackhouse on the west end of the stadium before the screens turn black and immediately make my way in that direction. With no cameras to record me, I am moving quickly through the stadium, and soon I am rounding up on the man for whom I am looking. "Stackhouse-"

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" Jason yells, turns, and swings all in the same instance. I lean back and effortlessly dodge his punch. "Fuck me! Eric, what the fuck!?" he shouts at me, clutching his heart now that he finds there is no danger. 

"My apologies. I did not intend to sneak up on you," _Actually I did. Giving humans a good scare is entertaining_. Now that Godric's orders have been lifted, I am merely trying to enjoy myself a little more.

"How did you get in here?" Jason asks now that he has calmed down.

"I told the guard I had to speak with you, and that it was urgent," I explain and watch as Jason's body tenses. "Sookie is perfectly fine. She must have just called you?"

"Yeah, she did," Jason relaxes. I suppose the word 'urgent' immediately sets the boy on edge about his sister. "So what did you need to see me 'bout that couldn't wait till tomorrow night?"

"I told you if anything changed between Sookie and I, you would be the second to know. Tonight I kissed her, and I told Sookie I would court her," I admit to Stackhouse, crossing my arms over my chest and giving the truthful impression that _I_ do not need his permission.

Jason shifts his weight uncomfortably, "Er, okay?" He scratches the back of his head with further uncertainty, "I ain't never done this, so it's gonna sound awkward. All right?" he looks horribly embarrassed.

"Jason," I place my hands on his shoulders, "I will not advance our physical relationship beyond kisses until she is eighteen. Perhaps some of the more juvenile levels of groping, but not sex or blatant sexual acts. Our kiss this evening was entirely within the realm of innocent. I will walk her through the steps of relationships, and I will not pressure her to do a damned thing."

"Uh, okay," Jason looks at me dazedly. "Um, anything else?"

"Yes," I nod, laughing internally at our role reversal. Traditionally it would be the father laying down the law to the "boyfriend," and the brother would merely parrot his father's threats. However, I can see that Jason is floundering, searching for the script of speaking to the boyfriend about dating his "daughter." _It does not help that I am older, taller, and stronger than him either_ , I think ruefully. "If I hurt her, I am a dead man." _Or a_ _ **finally**_ _dead man,_ I add mentally.

Jason nods as dumbly as he has been since this conversation began. "Well, uh, thanks for keeping your promise and lettin' me know so quickly that things between you two have changed. I'll give Sooks a good talking to."

I merely nod in response to that. Jason will regain his authoritativeness when talking to Sookie, and he will feel less helpless in this new situation. "I suppose that while I am here, I should encourage you to put in your two weeks' notice for the stadium and convenience store. I will support you two until you graduate. Sookie knows the specifics about what that entails. You may discuss it with her in the morning."

Jason stares at me blankly and I can see a storm of resistance brewing in his eyes. I am certain his brain raged against the word 'support'. "Northman-"

"Jason, Sookie was in tears over you," I cut him off. "She feels miserable and guilty that you are killing yourself trying to keep your promise of graduating college, supporting her, and keeping her out of foster care. You have worked far more than enough these past three years to keep her safe. Let me give you the next eighteen months. For her. So she can have her big brother back, and he can help her navigate her first relationship. Go back to being her brother."

"So, what? That make you our Sugar Daddy?" he grouches at me and I laugh.

"I thought I already assured you that I would not solicit your sister for sex?" I can feel frustration building in me at Stackhouse's resistance. Though his accusations are amusing, they are just as annoying.

Jason clutches at his hair, takes a deep breath, and looks at me in defeat, "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm smarting a bit at having no fuckin' clue how to deal with any of this. You ain't giving us a lot of money, are ya? Nothin' too crazy?"

"Two thousand a month," I tell him, ignoring the way his eyes widen and jaw slackens, "and a couple add-ons for convenience. Like I said, Sookie knows the details. You can ask her about it in the morning."

I am still gloating that the Stackhouses have caved to my offer. No longer will I have to bother sifting through their CPS reports, discerning who is to blame for missed interviews or incomplete forms. Did Stackhouse have to work or attend classes, forcing him to miss the interview? Did the office forget to inform him of an interview? As far as I can tell, their caseworker had filed most of the paperwork needed for them, but Jason's signature was missing on one of the forms. _Honestly the most absurd problems will derail such simple things._

"Yeah, okay. Hey," he stops me from leaving once more, "when I get my wits back, you and me are gonna have a talk about Sookie. All right? Be ready for it."

"Yes, Sir," I taunt him and wave as I turn once more to leave.

Once I finish with Jason Stackhouse I head back to my house in Bon Temps. Its public purpose was to be my escape from the traffic and noise of Shreveport, but with Sookie and Jason staying in my usual accommodations, I have been forced to remain in my secure chamber beneath the farmhouse while its renovations continue.

Pam is waiting for me, pouring over several ledgers until I arrive in my study.

"Oh, you were with the Stackhouse girl," she remarks, not even glancing up at me.

"Yes. She finally caved and asked for financial assistance," I admit. "I need you to find a company for which I can "hire" him as a consultant. Do I own a publishing company?"

"Yes," she sighs, digging through the multiple colored coordinated ledgers until she pulls up a large blue one. "LAP House. I suppose we could list him as a consultant here. Let me check their productivity and see if they can 'afford him.'" She rolls her eyes and I chuckle as I walk past my desk and begin looking for the Stackhouse Ledger. "How much are you planning on paying him?"

"Two thousand a month," I tell her, marking the allowance into their ledger. "We also need to lease a vehicle for them and obtain a cell phone plan. Keep it modest, and keep the vehicle in my name on the lease with Jason listed as an insured driver of the vehicle. Sookie does not even have a driver's permit."

Pam looks up from the books incredulously, "Anything else? Shall I buy a house for them as well?"

I tilt my head at her attitude, "No, no house. Perhaps you would like to buy a new wardrobe for Sookie?" Pam's ire relents and she lights up with enthusiasm instead. Nothing brightens Pam's evening the way spending my money does.

"Really? I always wanted a life size Barbie," she gives me a salacious grin.

"Please keep her labels in the realm of middle class," I request. "I want them to live comfortably. Not be overwhelmed by luxury. It would turn them into lost children on the ocean."

"And here I thought you wanted to shower that girl with jewels and money," Pam leers, once more with the attitude she is well aware pisses me off.

"Pamela," I enunciate her full name as a warning, "my interest in Sookie Stackhouse is none of your concern. And while we are on the topic of excessive interest in the Stackhouses, might I remind you that I am not the individual between the two of us who has fucked a Stackhouse."

Pam makes a purring noise in the back of her throat at my point and it catches me off guard. She does not usually emulate that sound for men. "Yes, thank you for that delightful reminder. He really was something else. Big enough to enjoy and appreciate without the excessive ego," She looks pointedly at my crotch.

"I guarantee that my ego is well-deserved and is not excessive in the least," I reply.

Pam pouts, but concedes my point. "So I am being banished to the likes of Wal-Mart and J.C. Penney?" she finally asks.

"That would be a good place for you to start. She goes to a good school, and I do not need her classmates recognizing designer labels and catching her off guard. Do your best to purchase clothes within the class that they are accustomed. You may also purchase a few things for Jason though he would probably resist accepting them. I assume you remember his… Measurements?"

A wicked grin lifts Pam's lips, and her only reply is to nod, "Should I catch him after work again tonight and soften him to the new arrangement?"

"I doubt anything will be soft about that man with those sort of intentions, Pamela," I reply.

"Damn right there won't," she purrs, rises from my desk, and saunters out of the office.

 _That poor boy will not know what hit him._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	8. Chapter 8

Catalyst

 _A/N: Long chapter ahead of us! Please enjoy!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're the best!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Eight: Transformations and Confessions**

 **Jason's POV**

"Oh, shit… Fuck… God that feels so fuckin' good," I am pushed up against the side of Pam's minivan, gettin' the best head of my entire life. I knew she was good at this from the preview she gave me last time, but now she seems hell bent on makin' me cum in her mouth. My knees feel like Jell-O, and Pam's kneeling on the sidewalk, suckin' me off like we were alone in a hotel or somethin'. _What's gotten into me?_ I never woulda done shit like this, out in the open a few weeks ago, and that was when I was still in the middle of that five-month dry spell. Now I'm screwin' strangers on the job and gettin' blowjobs on sidewalks. _The fuck is wrong with me?_

"Fuck! Stop, I'm gonna cum," I try and push Pam's head away, but she grabs my ass, pulls me in deep, and starts fuckin' swallowing around my junk! My eyes practically cross when I feel this perfect, tight rhythm all around me. _Holy shit…_ Then I'm fisting my hands in her hair and tryin' my best not to scream like a bitch when I come undone. Instead, this choppy, ragged exhale chokes through my throat and I just throw my head back against the van.

Pam stands back up, grabs me by the front of my shirt 'til I'm not leanin' anymore, opens the door of the van, and pushes me in. The door's barely closed again when Pam straddles me. She's got my cock in her hand, stroking it with this very greedy look in her eyes that makes me get hard all over again.

When she sinks down onto me, I grab her hips and hold her steady. I'm still not used to bareback sex and I need a second to calm myself down. "God, I ain't even touched you and you're so fuckin' wet, Pam," I groan, giving a heated buck of my hips. Pam's reply is to begin moving her hips in this crazy swivel that drives me insane. I'm movin' underneath her, gripping one of her hips with one hand, and playin' with her clit with the other. She feels so good, smells so good, and tastes so good. I let go of her hip, grab the back of her head, and pull her mouth to mine until I'm completely lost in her.

I think we're both kinda lost in each other for a while 'cause all of a sudden Pam makes this real hot whimpering sound. Then she's clenchin' around me like a boa constrictor and moanin' like she just realized she was gonna cum. _Fuck, she's so hot when she cums_!

Next thing I know, I'm thrusting up to meet her, and her orgasm just keeps going and going until I can't take it anymore. I'm pumping myself empty and practically sobbin', it feels so good.

After I catch my breath, I look down as Pam starts to lift herself off me. She hovers just above the head of my cock, one of her hands holdin' it up while the other spreads her pussy open. I watch, completely stunned, as my spunk starts drippin' out of her and drizzling over my cock like icing. She lowers herself a bit and rubs my cock against her clit, over and over, until I'm panting and gettin' hard before I even got the chance to go soft.

 _Shit! Fuck! I can't go three fuckin' times in a row, right!?_

She's already sinking back down on my dick, but this time she ain't swively hips and languid kisses. She's ridin' me like I'm a bronco and she's a Texas rodeo star! I actually splay my arms out and stabilize myself against the seats 'cause her moves are makin' my head hit the door.

"Fuck, Pam," I grunt as she pounds me from above.

Her hips are rockin' and I can tell the van's movin' with us. _I don't give a shit_. I grab her hips and start surging upward so we make a nice, solid collision. She reaches between her legs and starts rubbin' herself all frantic. I can feel her body contracting around me again, and I swear I don't have anything left to spend. I'm tapped out, but my body tries to cum anyway.

When I blink again, it's from this sharp, brief pain in my neck, but it's gone as soon as it started. I groan and grab Pam's ass, squeezin' it tight as we recover from our second fuck of the night. I think she likes biting me or somethin'. I think she did that the first time we had sex, but I didn't see no bruises the next day, even though it felt like she bit me pretty fuckin' hard.

"Hey," I mumble at her when her tongue starts wiggling 'round where she just bit me, "that tickles. Stop it."

"You don't like it?" Pam looks at me all amused.

"Didn't say that, but it's real sensitive when ya bite me. Then you start movin' your tongue over it and it tickles," I tell her.

"Isn't it nice, though?" she presses and starts rubbin' against me like she thinks we're gonna go again. She's definitely opened my eyes about sex being over after the first time I cum, but if she thinks she's getting me four times in a row, she's gonna be real disappointed.

"Yeah it's nice," I murmur and she looks up at me slowly. Her blonde hair is wild around her face, and her eyes are large and bright. "Y'know, you're kinda beautiful, Pam."

"Thanks," She rolls her eyes at me.

I realize that my statement might sound like I never thought she was pretty before and try to explain what I mean, "Nah, I mean like that rare beauty. Y'know? Like the shit you read about in those epic poems Sooks is always pourin' over. Ladies with long plaits of golden hair, and big doe eyes that you can just _see_ how they feel."

"What is it you think I feel, Stackhouse?" Pam asks me, sounding ironic like she don't think she feels nothin' at all.

"I think ya feel pretty cool with me. I'm a decent enough fuck, and I guess I make ya laugh in your own 'Pam Way.' It always feels like you're laughing at me," I tell her.

"Does that bother you?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Nah, cause it's not condescending laughter. It's like fun, amused stuff," I try to elaborate.

"You do make me laugh, Jason," she says and starts to shimmy off me. She finds her panties on the floor of the van and pulls 'em up her long legs in an effort to end our conversation.

Arching my hips, I pull my pants the rest of the way up and start fastening them. "I ain't tryin' to make you think this is more than just a fuck to me, Pam. We both said it wasn't, and if you said you changed your mind and you wanted more, I'd tell ya that can't happen. I'm sure you'd do the same to me," I say, buckling my belt and sittin' up next to her.

"I would," she confirms, but her voice is sour.

"What is it?" I ask, giving her a nudge with my elbow.

"Nothing," she snaps back.

"What, you think because I said you think I'm fun and a decent fuck, that means I think you want more?" I ask, completely confused by her attitude.

"Doesn't it?" she seethes, and now I'm floundering again.

"Pam," I groan, "it doesn't take a genius to see you're smart, sexy, and confident. Sure, your age makes me wonder if you're gonna try and get some claws in me, but I'd never assume to know how you actually feel."

"It is getting late," Pam ends our conversation. "You need to be rested for your final tomorrow."

I sigh, climb out of the van, and head into the condo. Pam's squealing outta the space we were parked like she can't get away fast enough.

 _Well shit,_ I think, feelin' a bit depressed. Pam's a good lay, and I find myself hoping our conversation doesn't keep us outta each other's pants.

When I get inside, I go straight to the bathroom and shower. I'm probably gonna sleep late, and I don't wanna be rushing to clean up before my last final. After I'm all cleaned up, I wrap a towel around my waist, go to my own room, and change into a pair of sweat pants before climbing into bed.

It's nice havin' my own room. At least I can change my clothes without havin' to walk back and forth to the bathroom.

Wakin' up the next day, Sookie's in the livin' room eating a waffle while watching some TV. That's somethin' we gotta make sure we don't get too used to the next six weeks. We don't have a TV at our apartment.

I go to the kitchen and make myself some frozen waffles, too. They smelled good. It's only a little before eleven, so I got an hour before I gotta leave for campus.

 _Where's the peanut butter?_

"Cabinet by the dishwasher," Sookie calls from the couch.

I frown, look in the cabinet by the dishwasher, and _voila!_ Peanut butter.

 _That was weird_ , I think. It's one thing when she calls me out for losin' my shoes all over the place, but that was some paranormal, psychic shit right there. I smear some peanut butter across my waffle and then pause again. _Syrup_.

"Same cabinet," she calls and now I'm starin' at the back of her head.

"Sookie," I call, walking toward her with my plate.

"Yeah?" she cranes her neck and watches me come sit beside her.

I look at her a long time and shake my head, "How was school yesterday?"

"Good," She shrugs and goes back to eating and watching some documentary on dolphins and the fishing industry.

"Anything happen?" I ask.

Sookie stops eating and stares at me now. "You're bein' weird," she accuses.

It's my turn to shrug, "I guess I'm just tryin' to put off askin' ya about the arrangement you made with Northman."

"Jason," she moans, flinging her head back against the couch, "two grand a month, a car for you to drive, and a pair of cell phones. That's it."

"That's _it_?" I look at her in bewilderment. "That's _huge_!"

"Well, yeah, but you're already tense. I thought maybe being blasé would calm ya down," she blushes and goes back to eating.

"Fat chance," I grumble and start eating my own waffles. "Northman told me he kissed you last night."

Sookie's mouth slings open and she looks mortified. "I can't believe he told you!" she shrieks and sets down her plate on the coffee table before coverin' her face in her hands.

"He didn't give me details. He just said that the relationship between the two of you was romantic now, and he said that ya kissed. That's it," I try and calm her down. "He was just respecting that he's in a position that he _could_ take advantage of you, and wanted me to know what was happenin.'"

Sooks is still grimacing into her hands.

"It ain't a big deal. Ya got kissed," I try for nonchalant, but I can feel my ears burnin'. "Just… Y'know… Take things slow. You've only known him a little over a week," I remind her.

"What, you think I'd jump in bed with him like you did with Pam?" she snarls at me.

"You know 'bout me and Pam?" I ask, shocked.

"Hard to miss a van rockin' in front of the condo at 4:30 in the mornin', Jason," Sookie growls.

"Aw, shit," I throw down my own plate now.

"I don't care, Jason," she assures me. "It's just a friendly thing between you guys. If that's all the two of you want, that's cool. That's how you want to live right now, but I don't," she insists. "I want to just be with one person, and only them. I'm not about to throw that away on a guy I've known two minutes."

"I know," I run my hands through my hair and groan. "I know you're a good girl, Sooks… It's just, Northman-"

"Call him Eric, Jason," she pleads. "You're tryin' not to like him too much, and I want you two to get along. Maybe even be friends? You both like each other. Why are you tryin' to distance yourself?"

"Cause he wants to date my baby sister, and if it doesn't work out, I don't want a shred of myself to be on his side over yours," I tell her truthfully. "I can't keep a guy in line if he thinks he's my friend, Sooks."

"Eric doesn't need to be kept "in line", Jason," she tells me confidently. "And you should know that if he _did_ pressure me, I'd just as soon walk away from him and his money. You and I have proved we can limp our way through this crap and make it to the other side. We'll suffer, we'll hurt, but we'll make it. Right?"

I let out a long sigh and nod, "Yeah, you're right. We can make it."

"But let's still let Eric in, okay? He wants to help us, and I think it's actually him now that wants to do that. Let's just enjoy life for the first time in a _really long time_ ," she begs, and I can't resist those eyes she gives me. All I ever want is her to be healthy and happy. She can't be happy if I'm starvin' and workin' myself into a grave. She can't be healthy if I ain't workin' myself into a grave neither.

"Okay," I finally reply.

"Okay?" She looks at me again with those big eyes and I sigh, nodding. "Yay! Then we should all go out and do something fun! Or… Oh! We should have them over for Christmas Eve!"

"Sookie, we're livin' in the dude's condo. Technically, they'd be havin' us over," I point out and she laughs.

She sticks her tongue out at me, and we finally lighten up enough to finish our breakfast. I practically shove the whole thing in my mouth so I can leave on time for school.

 _I can swallow my pride for you, Sooks. If all you really wanted was me this whole time, I woulda found a way._

 **Pam's POV:**

 _I do not like the way Eric is looking at me._

Instead of replying to his curious, amused look, I glare instead and wander around the light tight chamber, waiting to escape from being his entertainment.

Since arriving back at the hovel he calls 'the farmhouse', _'pig sty' would be more accurate in my opinion,_ he has been giving me this knowing look. He knows that I care about Jason Stackhouse. Obviously not in a romantic way or any particularly _needy_ way. Merely, I would be very unhappy if he died.

Stackhouse was accurately navigating my feelings for him last night, and it pissed me off to the point where I kicked him out of my vehicle and tore off to Eric's place before sunrise rather than use the lightproof room below the condo. Now I am to deal with my nerve-searing Maker staring at me for several hours on end, waiting for me to break.

With a resigning groan, I tell him, "I would be greatly displeased if Stackhouse died."

"I see," is all Eric offers and I glower at him angrily. "You expected more?" he asks, eyebrow nearly to his hairline.

"I expected more gloating," I confess.

Eric rolls his eyes at me, shakes his head, and flops back against the mattress, "Pamela, there have been several humans that I was unhappy to see die. That does not mean very much. The difference is _you_ are the only one I bothered to turn. Do you feel that way? That you would be so terribly unhappy if Stackhouse died that you wish to keep him forever?"

"I am too young to take on a Child," I snap.

"I would not stop you," Eric sits up and is staring at me again. "Sometimes the worthy ones appear when we are least prepared. If Stackhouse is someone you do not wish the world to lose, then that is your decision to make no matter your age."

Coming over to the mattress, I sit down beside my Maker and stare at my hands, "I wish to keep him, but he has too many important attachments to this world," I confess. "I do not want to bring him over carrying regret."

Eric stares at me strangely before sighing and uncharacteristically patting my back. "I know how you feel."

"Sookie?" I guess.

"She is so earnest and good," Eric tells me. "She is challenging enough to be entertaining. She is smart, beautiful-"

"And that aroma!" I add, making Eric nod. "Her brother tastes delicious as well, but Sookie smells even better than Jason tastes."

"She cannot be glamoured," he tells me and I look at him in shock. "We cannot slip up in front of her, Pamela. There is no recovering from exposure. I would urge you not to do anything that might lead you to requiring to glamour her brother. If he has the same immunity, we will be in trouble."

I nod before considering this even further, "Perhaps that would be a good thing," I comment. "The Great Revelation is only another five years from now. What would telling her early really stir up? Hell, if she knew, she might just _want_ to be a vampire."

Eric shakes his head, "I do not think so."

"After you are through wooing her? I do not believe I've ever seen you in this level of self-doubt," I confess.

"It is not self-doubt, Pam," he insists. "She does not have the temperament for vampirism. It would take decades, if not a century, to chisel her attitude into a viable progeny. By then, the Sookie I enjoy would be nothing but a shell that looks like the creature I…" Eric's brow pulls together, and his jaw forms into a scowl.

"Please do not tell me 'love' was the final word of that declaration," I groan.

"No, it is not love," Eric assures me. "I was merely surprised that I actually want to keep something sweet and loving. That is what she is, I believe. I think she _is_ Love."

I make a gagging noise in the back of my throat, "That is disgusting."

Eric laughs at my response, "Aside from that one despicable human that tried to mug her, have you seen a single individual who has yet to dislike her?" he asks me.

His inquiry makes me shrug because, to be honest, I do not spend enough time with Sookie Stackhouse to determine whether or not she is all that likeable. The stories my Maker shares about her keep me entertained, but he could be embellishing to keep me interested enough to pay attention while he goes on and on. "Perhaps I should spend this evening with her instead of you," I suggest. Eric glowers and I laugh, "Or perhaps not?"

"If you wish," He shrugs, unperturbed by my suggestion after recovering. "Maybe you could take her shopping," he continues.

I snort at the proposal, knowing that he is merely trying to tempt me with access to his credit card. "From what you have said, she is putting weight back on. I think a shopping trip should wait."

"It is a Wednesday, she is off work," Eric tries again. "I am certain you could find something to entertain a seventeen-year-old girl." When I raise my eyebrows suggestively, he growls, making me cackle. " _Pam_ ," his voice is a warning.

"You are certainly jealous enough to be in love," I retort humorously. "Oh! Mani/pedis! I have not had one of those in so long!"

"That will give you girls plenty of time to chat and get to know each other," Eric nods in approval, and I push his phone into his hand to force him to make the call to Sookie and then my usual salon. I indulged so often in body treatments for the five years I had stayed with Eric, purely to get the _hell_ away from him during his mood swings that he ended up setting up an account with my spa.

I wait impatiently for him to call the condo, and listen as Sookie answers, _"Hello?"_

"Sookie, it is Eric," my Maker announces. "Pam was hoping you would be interested in having a "girl's night" this evening."

" _She wants to hang out with me?"_ The girl sounds surprised. I don't blame her. She and I have never really interacted.

"She wishes to get her nails done. You would be doing me a great favor accompanying her and saving me from my own manicure," Eric responds easily enough. I have, in fact, dragged him with me to the salon before.

" _I could paint her nails for her. I got a pretty steady hand,"_ Sookie offers.

"Tell her I want an airbrush," I hiss in Eric's ear and he bats me away with a wave of his hand.

"Apparently she wishes to have something more ostentatious than a simple coat of paint," he tells the girl.

" _Like what?"_ Sookie sounds entirely confused. _"I think they sell press ons at Walgreens-"_

I snatch the phone out of Eric's hand and snap into it, "Have you _never_ gotten a mani/pedi in your life!? What the hell kind of person do you think I am!? Do you see me walking around with those tacky pieces of shit glued to my hands!?"

Eric yanks the phone from my hand and apologizes, "As you can see, my sister is quite particular about her nails."

Sookie is whispering self-consciously when she asks, _"Are mani/pedi's more complicated than puttin' polish on?"_

 _Oh,_ I think with bemusement, _she has no idea how to do her nails._

"I think you will enjoy it," Eric assures her. "Pam will make sure you have fun."

" _Okay… Tell her I'm sorry for bein' presumptuous. Our family never got stuff like that done. I ain't ever been to a salon. Gran always cut my hair, and I always cut Jason's. So, nails were never anything more than somethin' ya cut from time to time,_ " she is still whispering shyly.

I am seething now, and rip the phone out of Eric's hand once more, "Prepare yourself, Little Girl! You will respect the art of cosmetology by the end of this evening! I will pick you up at six!" With that, I press the 'end' button on Eric's cellphone and hand it back to him. He is shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, it would seem my night is clear," He sighs and looks at his watch. "You will have to fly like a bat out of hell to meet her up at six." He begins scrolling through his phone and finds the number for my salon, making appointments for Sookie and I. Admittedly, I am actually excited. Though I am certain I will need to hold little Stackhouse's hand throughout the evening, there is always an extreme pleasure introducing a young woman to the splendor of luxury bodyworks. Currently I am ticking off all the treatments I will subject her to, choosing what will be the least shocking, but balancing it with necessities. There is a slew of uncomfortable procedures that bring results well worth the annoyances. Perhaps if little Stackhouse does not annoy me too much this trip, I will schedule her a beauty regimen. It might be nice having someone other than Eric accompany me to the salon.

Not soon enough, I am able to leave. I hop into my Odyssey and make my way to Shreveport for my mission.

Sookie is ready and awaiting my arrival. I have barely parked when she runs out of the condo and to the passenger door. When she sits down, I frown. "First," I tell her, "we need to get you something nice to wear. We have enough time before our appointment."

"But-"

"Trust me, after what they do to you, you will appreciate having a nice set of clothes," I insist.

"But-"

"You do not wish to get your hair and nails prettied up, and then be showing them off wearing your brother's clothes, correct?"

"But-"

"Of course you don't!" I slam my foot onto the accelerator and cut off another motorist. Sookie grabs at the handle of the door and the center consul as I weave through traffic in a way no minivan has a right to.

The girl does not have enough time to acclimate my driving before I pull up to the mall. I am around the vehicle and yanking her toward the shoppers' haven before she can utter another protest.

"Pam," Sookie whines as we arrive in front of our first shop, "I'm still puttin' weight back on. This is a terrible time to buy clothes."

"I could not agree more," I reply. "That is why I will buy you a size that fits you now, and the next size up. You do not plan on turning obese on me, do you?" I glower.

"Of course not! I-I just weighed myself after Jason left for work, and I'm at 117 again," she tells me.

I stop dead in my tracks, "You put on fifteen pounds in a _week_? Show me your stomach!"

Before Sookie can comply, I yank her shirt up in the middle of the store. There is a small pot belly greeting me. _God, I love a good, little pot belly on a woman!_

"Oh, look at that," I grin.

"Stop it!" Sookie whispers frantically, trying to push her shirt back down as several customers look at us with confusion.

"Let me see…" I cinch her shirt tightly to see her dimensions better, "We will get you a two and a four in pants." I stare intently at her breasts a moment, gauging how much of her weight gain has been stored there. They are considerably bigger. Apparently her body likes to store fat in generous areas. "And my goodness, those titties will need a C!" Her face turns a bright crimson and I turn away laughing to myself, and begin searching through the store. I am an efficient shopper when necessary.

I come back to Sookie with four pairs of soft, denim jeans that I can tell will hug her returning curves perfectly and six different tops that are made from a material that will stay tight around her torso, but will expand to accommodate her breasts. Top heavy women with narrow waists are usually slighted by blouses in this regard. However, I have become a master of determining the proper garments to adorn such bodies when I am forced to buy off a rack.

"Here, put these on," I thrust a pair of size two jeans and the cream colored top into her hand. While she is in the dressing room, I run across the mall, purchase a bra from Victoria Secret in her size, and come running back to throw it over the top of her changing room, "And that!" I yell.

"What the heck, Pam!?" Sookie yells at me, but I am already at the counter paying for her purchases. When she emerges from the stall, I want to pat myself on the back.

"I knew these would look perfect on you," I announce proudly, bustling around her and yanking off tags and stickers. The saleswoman comes over and takes the security tag off the hem of her pant leg, giving me a good view down her blouse. _Yum… I wonder if I can convince Jason into a threesome?_ Shaking my head at the distraction, I turn back to Sookie, "Let's go to our appointment."

"But-"

"It is all paid for. Let's go. We will be late," I start pushing her toward the exit.

"But-"

The saleswoman is looking at me, stunned, still crouching near the floor from where she removed the security tag. I do not believe she has sold so much in such a short period of time.

"How do you like the clothing?" I ask as I am still guiding her out of the mall.

"I have no clue," Sookie seems shell shocked by the abrupt and almost violent manner in which she was redressed. "I thought you were just throwin' me in there to make sure everything fit. I didn't even look in the mirror," she confesses.

"Perfect!" I crow. "Now you will get the _master effect_ once you have had your hair and nails done!"

"Hair, too?" she asks in alarm

"Yes," is all I reply.

"Pam, I need my hoody back," she says before I shove her out into the December air.

I snake my hand into the bag and pull out the worn leather half-jacket I found in the store. It is a pleasant enough quality without being too expensive. I throw the jacket over her shoulders and almost want to lick my lips. _She looks sweet and delicious in this!_ Images of her straddling a motorcycle, her arms wrapped around my waist, flit through my head, and my cell phone begins ringing.

"What, Eric?" I snap at having my fantasy interrupted.

" _Pamela, what are you doing?"_ Eric asks coldly.

"I wanted Sookie to have a few nice clothes to go with the new look she will have," I explain innocently.

" _I do not like the level of arousal you are experiencing. Is one Stackhouse notched into your bedpost not enough?"_

"You cannot blame a girl for dreaming," I tell him. "That notch is all yours, Eric," I assure him.

" _Cut it out,"_ he seethes.

"Yes, Eric," I try for contrite, and Sookie looks at me in shock. _Oh, she has never seen me play nice._ "Perhaps you should meet up with us after our trip and you can tell me what you think of my handiwork."

" _I may do so just to be assured that the poor girl is still able to articulate a full sentence after being subjected to you for such a long period of time, not to mention your driving,"_ Eric snarls.

"No need to say such cruel things, Eric," I am shoving Sookie into the passenger's seat again. "I must go now, or we will be late for our appointment."

" _I will drop by at ten,"_ he tells me.

The trip to the salon is a memorable one. Sookie chats at me animatedly, talking about tests and finals. She is surprisingly bright about many things, not just books. Her insight on human behavior is inspiring even. She is courteous in drawing out my end of the conversation, asking questions without being nosy.

When she is asked about the treatments she wants by the nail technician, whose accent is so thick I am forced to speak with her in Mandarin just so we can communicate at all, Sookie gives me a wide-eyed "what did she say" look. I quickly tell the technician all the treatments we are wanting done. Sookie looks back and forth between us, completely stunned into silence.

I prompt and explain everything as it is done to her, and she leaves the nail side of the salon with perfectly shaped and painted French tips. The hair stylist is an American named Ashley, and when Sookie asks for nothing but a trim, I quickly interrupt and give new instructions. Ashley looks at me, and then Sookie, who shrugs.

"Whatever," Ashley utters and gets to work.

After the styling is finished and Sookie's hair is falling in soft, cascading layers, I have to admit that my mind's eye has been spot on this evening. Sookie looks like an entirely new girl. She looks healthy, sexy, and well kept.

Per my instruction, Ashley kept Sookie's line of sight out of the mirrors and I stand Sookie up, take her to a full length mirror, and stand her in front of it.

The shock on her face is all the praise I need. _Now, if only I could have gotten some make-up on her face!_ Although her skin is quite beautiful, and she is still young and capable of going natural. Amazingly, she has no pimples or blackheads, which leads me to believe she takes some interest in her appearance.

"Now _that_ is a beautiful girl," I whisper in her ear, causing Sookie to blush and look down at her feet. I nip her chin, forcing her to look back at her reflection, "Say it, Sookie."

"That's a beautiful girl," she mumbles and looks back at her feet.

I laugh, "You will get used to it."

Once we are back in the van, Sookie sits quietly for a time before saying, "I hope I didn't annoy ya too much tonight. I just didn't know what they were askin' me or tellin' me to do."

"You were fine," I assure her. "I had a very good time. In fact, I was hoping you would accompany me again next week."

"Hair and nails don't grow that fast," she reminds me.

"No, but there are plenty of other treatments you could have done. We could have your eyebrows cleaned up, get you waxed. Then you would not need to shave all the time," I explain.

Sookie's blush returns at my suggestion. "I don't know. Ain't it real expensive? Gran and Mamma always used to say, "why spend money on somethin' ya can do at home?"

"Your mother could do this," I point at her hair.

"Well, no," she mumbles in embarrassment. "But, Pam, y'all aren't gonna be wantin' to throw your money at us forever… And Jason and I wouldn't want ya to. I don't wanna get used to this. It was real nice to try it out and get the new experience, but… I-I don't think it's a good idea to rely or expect or-"

"Sookie," I silence her, "that statement alone makes me wish to give more to you. What if we just did this once a month? Girl's night out," I suggest.

The girl looks at her hands, and I see her finger itching to pick at her fresh manicure. I slap it in warning.

"It feels wrong," Sookie whispers. "Graspin' at the hand that feeds you. Wantin' more like that… Jason and I haven't been ones for luxury, y'know?" She looks up at me, probably hoping to read understanding in my expression, but all I give her is indifference. "I just don't want to be greedy."

"Eric and I have more money than we could hope to spend. Our tastes are not nearly as lavish as you would think. We do not hold large estates. Our additional homes, while there are many, are usually small, and merely for function when we travel. We have our indulgences, of course," I stare out at the road a moment, smirking at the thought of some of our _indulgences_. "The point is," I shake myself from my line of thought, "we could give and give to you two, and it would never affect us."

"I don't like it," Sookie admits. "It's scary."

"Because it is too easy to get caught up in the lavishness?" I guess.

"Yeah," she murmurs.

"Then give back in your own way," I shrug. "Become teachers like you two planned. Shape the future minds of the world. Donate extra time to students who need it. Hell, donate your damn paychecks back to the school!"

"Pam," she moans, "I only just agreed to let Eric help us out the next eighteen months! Stop tryin' to make this a lifetime commitment!"

I pout a bit petulantly. Of course she is right, but after only a single evening in her company, I want to spend more time with her. She is sweet and sexy in that girl-next-door kind of way, and she has absolutely no idea! Part of me is excited to show her just how beautiful she is, and amazingly, it has nothing to do with desiring to get in her panties. _I bet they are white cotton._ I swoon at the very thought before quickly batting it from my mind. I feel as though I could have a true "sisterhood" with this girl, and that is neither something I have sought out nor yearned for in the past. Eric was right. She is a girl you cannot help but fall in love with.

When I pull up to the condo, Eric is standing, leaning casually against the building. As he sees me park in front of the curb, he goes to Sookie's door and opens it for her. She looks up at him in surprise and blushes in that same adorable way I have enjoyed all evening.

"Sookie," he gasps in surprise when he takes her hand and she steps out of the van, "you look breathtaking!"

Her eyes cast down modestly, and Eric cups her chin, kissing her gently on the lips. _This is the first time I've seen him give a closed mouth kiss! It's unnatural._

Eric pulls away and holds her arms out to take in her new clothes and hair. She is biting her lip bashfully, but finally attempting to meet his gaze.

"Look at you!" he laughs, drops her arms, and kisses her again. His tongue briefly touches her lips before he pulls away again, and Sookie's face turns several shades of red before she bows her head once more.

 _Fucking adorable_ , I think ruefully.

 **Jason's POV:**

 _I'm dog tired_.

By the time Pam drove me home, crowing the whole time about how she took my sister out to get "prettied up", fucked my brains out, and I finally crawled into bed, I was spent. So, wakin' up Thursday mornin' and feelin' like I ain't slept in a week is kinda why when I walk into the living room, I scream, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

It's when my sis looks up with wide, surprised eyes that I realize Pam hadn't been stretching the truth.

"Oh, God, Sooks!" I can't stop starin' at her. "You look so beautiful!" She's got on a pair of jeans that actually fit, and this pretty blue shirt that looks nice on her, but ain't too revealin'.

"Thanks, Jason," she laughs, stands up from the couch, and gives me a spin.

"Your hair looks good," I compliment her.

"Thanks. Pam told the stylist what to do," she explains. "I thought they was makin' up words."

I chuckle and take her hands in mine, holdin' her arms wide to really look at her, "Did you put on more weight?!" I ask excitedly.

"Back at 117!" She grins up at me and I lean down to hug her tight. "Wow! I never thought you'd get all excited over a haircut and a new set of clothes!"

"You just look so good!" I'm startin' to cry, and I squeeze her even tighter. This huge fuckin' boulder is bein' lifted off my chest, seein' her look so healthy and beautiful. Maybe it's because we've just been fading away slowly these past three years neither of us noticed we were about to disappear, but seein' her with her hair cut so nice, and wearin' clothes that actually fit, and all them smiles and good stuff makes me so thankful. Thankful for Eric Northman. My baby sister is healthy and happy at last. The thing I've wanted so badly the last three years.

I know I made her happy a lot of the time, but I've also caused her guilt and concern. I know I ain't looked too good neither the past few years. I seen myself in the mirror and watched my muscles turnin' soft. I've felt my clothes slidin' down or swallowing me up. It had to have been just as hard on her to watch me fading away as it was for me to see the same happenin' to her.

"It was," she whispers in my ear.

"What was what?" I mumble back, sniffling back a wave of snot at tryin' not to sob.

"Watchin' ya fade away. It was real hard," she's real quiet now. I almost can't hear her.

I pull back, wipe at my eyes, and look Sookie straight in the eyes. She looks guarded, scared almost.

Suddenly all these things start clicking all through my head… It's like my life's flashing before my eyes, but it's all Sookie stuff.

All the unasked questions bein' answered. All the times I'd bargain with her over chores as a kid, makin' her pick a number between one and ten, writing it on a paper, and then her always guessing the right number till I gave up and started flipping a coin. Always knowin' when my shoulder needed ice. Always never sayin' the wrong thing unless I really needed to hear it. Tellin' me over and over how proud she was about doing well on a test or assignment when Daddy only praised me for my sports. Shit, if it weren't for Sooks, I don't know I'd have done so good in school. Probably woulda just focused on sports thinkin' it was the only thing that mattered, or the only thing I was good at.

These things are flying through my brain a mile a minute until I finally stutter, "Sooks, can you really read my mind?" Sure, it's been an ongoing joke between us, but now it don't seem so funny, not with her lookin' all scared and upset!

"Everyone's," she replies. "Well, almost everyone. There's a few people I can't. Like Pam and Eric. I think it's genetic or somethin'… But I ain't ever cheated on a test, I swear! Or-or used things I hear to hurt or embarrass anyone! I promise, I only ever used it to protect myself. I can mostly ignore it, and I don't listen to-"

"Shh, Sooks," I put my hand over her mouth to stop her rambling. "It's okay. Okay?" Her eyes are big as she nods, her mouth still hidden by my palm. "Anybody else know?" She shakes her head negatively. "Let's try and keep it that way then. Just you and me on this one, Sooks," I tell her. She nods again and I take my hand from her mouth. "I don't think we should say another word about it… Just cause you don't know who's listenin' right?"

I start thinkin' about the government takin' her away. _What if they think she's a security risk?_ Worryin' about some asshole stealing her and takin' her away to Vegas or underground poker tournaments. It's all crazy cloak and dagger shit, but the sort of thing my sister can do is just the thing that could inspire a criminal.

"You aren't scared or angry?" she asks all quiet still.

"'Course I'm not. I mean, maybe in some weird part of the back of my head I suspected. You always just knew what and when to say things," I shrug. "I mean, I never _thought_ all that much about it, but when you did what you did just now, all these things kinda clicked in my head."

"So, even though I hear things from you I shouldn't sometimes, you aren't mad?" She's sniffling now and I pull her up in my arms again.

"No, I ain't," I assure her. "You're my Sooks," I tell her, kissin' on the top of her head over and over. "Nothin' changes that."

"You ain't mad I never told you before?" She wants reassurance that I've thought about everything.

"No, I ain't," I continue to assuage her worries. "You told me when you thought you could. Honestly, I couldn't've dealt with it when we were kids. I probably woulda been all paranoid and shit. Then with all the shit with Gran and Social Services and… God, so much shit, Sooks… Now was the time. Now was good. We're finally _good…_ I'm just so sorry you've had to hide this so long. It's been your whole life, hasn't it? I got memories of when you couldn't've been more than four or five. God, how did you hide it even back then?"

Sookie shrugs and pulls away to wipe at her eyes, "I don't know," she admits. "I guess even then I could tell the difference between which I was hearin'," she points to her head, then to her mouth. "I just knew never to acknowledge this," She points to her head again.

"Well, whatever it was, you're one strong, brave little lady!" I laugh and pull her in for another hug. "So is that it? All our secrets are out? Nothin' else you need to tell me you been holdin' back?" She shakes her head against my chest and I sigh. "Then we can really have a good eighteen months, Sooks. The best."

{†}

It's Saturday. The eve of Christmas Eve. Sooks and I were super-stoked to find out one of the Christmas holidays fell on a Sunday this year because it was the day we got to spend the most time together. I called Pam and Eric, askin' if they wanted to spend some of it with us and they agreed to come by around 6:30 to celebrate. Eric's planning on stayin' over at the condo for a while so Sooks will have someone to hang out with. I said he had to leave when Pam did, and he laughed, but agreed.

It's crazy to think I only got seven more days of workin', and then I'm done for the next year and a half. I think I'm gonna get a bit antsy at first with all the down time, but I might slip into a coma to catch up on three years' sleep. Every day since I learned of the arrangement, I've gone back and forth about tellin' Eric I just can't do it. Only, every time I pick up the phone, I see Sookie in my head. Her hair all pretty and smooth, her body healthy and full of life, and that big ass smile on her face. It makes me put the phone back down every time. Seein' my baby sis like that is worth swallowing a boulder size of pride any time.

A hard knock at the door makes me jump outta my thoughts, and I hop up to answer it. There's a moment I'm starin' at the wall across from me, but then I feel a bump at my legs and little Dr. Ludwig is shoving her way into the condo.

"I take it you forgot about your follow-up?" Ludwig snaps at me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I mumble guiltily. "It's been a real crazy week," I tell her.

"Fine, fine," she waves off my excuse. "Take off your shirt. Let's see that shoulder."

I strip my hoody off, shove the coffee table against the couch, and sit on it. Ludwig crawls onto the couch and starts looking my arm over.

"Good, it looks like you've been putting on weight… Impressive…" she's mumbling to herself. "That serum did wonders for this."

"Yeah, it ain't hurt at all, but I've been makin' sure to favor it so it could heal up proper. Was that the right thing?" I ask her.

"I am sure it helped accelerate the repairs," She nods and hops off the couch to stand in front of me. She takes out a clipboard and a pen. "Now, a few questions before you receive your next series of injections."

"But it doesn't hurt anymore-"

"Shut it," she snaps at me. "I told you this was a three series treatment. You will get another dose next weekend, too."

"Sorry, Doc," I mumble.

"Now, have you been having any strange dreams since last week?"

"Nope."

"Any changes in senses of taste, hearing, sight, or smell?"

"Nope."

"Paranoia?"

"No."

"Difficulty sleeping or eating?"

"Nah, the opposite actually." She nods and scribbles that down. "But we got food in the house now, so that might be why I'm eatin' more, and since my shoulder don't hurt, it's not wakin' me up all the time," I explain why my habits might have changed other than her miracle drug.

"I see…" She looks concerned by my explanation, but I shrug. "Increase in sex drive?"

I blush, "Yeah, I think I got that one."

"How often are you having sex?"

"Um… Maybe three or four times a night, sometimes every other night," I confess and my face feels hotter and hotter.

"How often have you been masturbating on top of that?" Doc asks, and I swear I could fry an egg on my face.

"Like, once or twice if I get laid. Maybe three or four if I don't," I tell her and put my face in my hands because I just can't look at her anymore. It's like talkin' to a shorter, sterner version of Gran.

"Have you found you can lift heavier objects with little to no effort?" she asks.

"I've been tryin' to go easy on my shoulder," I remind her.

Ludwig frowns, digs through her big 'ol bag of medicine, and pulls out a weird contraption with a thick ass spring. She looks around, goes to the fireplace, and hooks the device into the ember screen mount.

"Give this a tug," She points. I take the bar in my hand, pull, and Ludwig writes down some notes. She looks happy. "Excellent! It seems as though this treatment is working well for you!"

After she has her happy moment, it's time for the moment I've been dreading. She does her three sticks, I do my best to man up and not throw up. We both accomplish what we set out to do.

I don't feel any relief after the shots this time. The pain from the injections fades super quick like last time, but other than that, there's no life altering experiences like the first treatment. That's more of a relief than not, cause I _think_ it means I'm healing up real good, and the pain and injury _is_ gone.

I thank the doctor and walk her to the door, lockin' it behind me before going to my room and passing out until my shift at the stadium.

 _As I start to fall asleep, thoughts of football, fun, and Sookie are my lullaby._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	9. Chapter 9

Catalyst

 _A/N: Now for the chapter that forced me to give an extra one the week before last: Our Christmas Special! This is the first time a Christmas chapter actually fell around Christmas, so I felt obligated to post it this week. So give a thank you to chapter nine. It is also why this story debuted a month earlier than I originally planned!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're amazing, and Merry Christmas!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Nine: Christmas Blues and Reds**

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _I am on a mission._

After alerting Jason that I plan to steal a little of our savings to go shopping for our Christmas Eve dinner, as well as a few trinket-like 'thank you' gifts for Pam and Eric, I am now on the streets of Shreveport intent on givin' us the best Christmas we've had in three years. Of course, Christmas Eve shopping is always a chore. A lot of shops close early, and the ones that contain the sorts of things I'd like to get Eric are shut down by noon.

So, here I am in an antique shop with a frustrated crone of a shopkeeper tailing me like I might steal somethin'. After nearly an hour, it's roundin' on eleven, and I finally find what I'm lookin' for. I look at the tag, suck in a breath, and let it out slow. Pricier than I would like, but with all Eric's given us, I'm prepared to make the leap. It's a replica, of course, but it's definitely older than something I could find at a hippy or new age store.

Pam's not quite as hard to shop for, in the sense that I know she's more about fashion. She's difficult in the sense that Jason and I couldn't afford a darn thing that she would wear. Thankfully, I find somethin' I think she'll find amusing, if not practical.

My last stop is the grocery store, and I'm one of hundreds of people tryin' to get last minute ingredients for Christmas Eve dinner. On the bright side, me and Jason have a different tradition than most when it comes to food on this holiday, so I don't run into trouble findin' what I need. I just gotta stand in line forever till I can get rung out.

When I _finally_ get home, I set to work startin' dinner. It's a little after one in the afternoon, Jason's still asleep, and I only got a few hours to get our feast prepared. Eric and Pam told us to eat without them 'cause they had their own traditions they were gonna do before comin' over. Thinkin' about it, I don't think I've seen either of them eat before. They've sat around with a drink every once and a while, but I don't recall ever seein' them actually _take_ a drink.

 _Weird_.

I shake off my strange observation and buckle down. By the time the chicken's startin' to make the condo fill with mouthwatering goodness, Jason comes outta his room, practically bein' dragged by his nostrils.

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" I grin up at him.

"Hey," he comes over and dips his finger in the mashed potatoes before I can get them in the pan to bake and crisp up. I mix in heaps of butter, sour cream, crumbled bacon, chives, and cheese. We ain't had twice baked potato casserole since the Thanksgiving before Gran died. She didn't make it for Christmas that year.

"I'm gonna go change real quick," I tell him after the last of the food is finishing on the stove or in the oven. "You should grab a shower and change, too."

"What for? I gotta go to work tonight," Jason points out.

"Jason," I whine. "C'mon, it's Christmas! I want ya to dress nice with me for dinner. Nothin' fancy, just somethin' that's not your sweats and t-shirt."

"Fine, fine," he grumbles and starts down the hallway.

I quickly run to my own room and change into a snug pair of white jeans that Pam got me the other night. I put on the red top, hoping I look like I got the Christmas Spirit.

When we meet back up in the kitchen, our early dinner's ready, and I scoop everything into the nice serving dishes before bringin' them to the dining table. Once we're all settled in, I take Jason's hand and we bow our heads.

"Thank you, Lord, for the food we are about to receive," Jason begins after a moment to collect his thoughts. "We are blessed to be together this holiday season, and grateful for the many gifts you have given us in overwhelming abundance these past weeks. Thank you for bringin' us new friends, and strengthening us through their generosity. We pray that we remain strong and grateful for all the days of our lives. We pray you watch out for us and our new friends. Amen."

"Amen," I give Jason's hand a tight squeeze, and then we start loadin' up our plates like we ain't eaten in weeks. We'll have plenty of leftovers, but maybe I can convince Pam and Eric to take some home.

When we're through with dinner and our dessert of peach cobbler, Jason and I run to our separate rooms and retrieve the gifts we scrounged up for one another this year.

We quickly hand each other the packages, and I tear into the mine excitedly. I squeal at what I find. The first volume of "The Boxcar Children." This was my favorite book when I was little. When I was only three, I remember Jason readin' it to me. When Mamma and Daddy died, he read it to me every night for a month. Over and over and over. When Gran died… We couldn't find the book, but he would try and retell it from memory, me piping in at details he had forgotten.

It's a used book. The spine is cracked and well-loved and read. The pages are bloated and fan wide from age, but still cling to their spine with surprising integrity. I open the book and look at the familiar silhouette of the children gathered with Watch over a picnic blanket. Between the picture and the title, I see Jason's handwriting scrunched in:

 _~ "Then Henry began to think of winning the race. He knew how much the twenty-five-dollar prize would mean to Jessie and the rest of the children._

 _"I am going to win this race!" he said to himself."_

"Oh, Jason!" I sob, flingin' my arms around his neck and squeezin' him like my life depended on it.

"Hehe, you like it?" he asks, pattin' my back and kissin' my head.

"I love it," I tell him.

"Good. Now, let's see what ya got me," He's grinnin' while he sets the package on the table.

He tears it open, looks at it confused, and then his grin returns.

"'Tough times don't last. Tough people do,'" he reads the quote I have written within the old window frame. It's also got as many pictures of us as I could pull together. There aren't many from the last three years. The coach found a few that got taken of us at the game, but most are from when we were young. The ones of just the two of us. Jason teachin' me how to throw the kid's size football with a perfect spiral. The two of us fishin' in the pond behind our parents' old house. Me mashin' a fistful of flour in Jason's face. Jason readin' the very book now in my hand in Gran's rocking chair. There are more, but lookin' at it makes me tear up again, so I look away.

As we're both tryin' to wipe up our eyes, the doorbell rings. I quickly go over to let Eric and Pam in.

"Merry Christmas, Sookie," Eric leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Eric. Merry Christmas, Pam," I smile up at Eric's sister and she gives me a big grin. "What?" I ask.

Pam's grin widens further and she reaches out of my field of vision. Next thing I know, there's this great big Santa Bag bein' pushed through the door.

"What is this!?" I cry as Eric takes the bag into the condo.

"Your Christmas presents!" Pam's grin could make the Devil relent his throne to her.

"No!" I object. "I don't even know what's in here, and I know it's too much!"

"Really, guys," Jason's behind me. "This is too much."

"It is all practical," Pam assures us and shoves her way inside.

"Well," I scratch the back of my head before admitting, "I got you guys some stuff, too."

"Sookie, that was not necessary," Eric protests. "We want for nothing."

"I know," I nod. "It's nothin' impressive, just stuff I thought you guys would like. It's from the two of us, and I promise I didn't spend too much."

I dash out of the livin' room and retrieve their presents. When I return, I hand them each a package. Eric takes the small box from me and looks at Pam nervously. She's already rippin' hers open. She laughs at what's inside.

"Is this your way of saying you do not wish to go to the salon with me again?" she teases at the mani/pedi kit.

Eric laughs and finally opens the little box with his gift, "Oh, Sookie, this is perfect." He pulls a small leather chord from the box and a small, iron, Norse serpent dangles from a small ring.

"Well, when we were talkin' the other night, you seemed to fixate on Vikings, so I figured it was your favorite historical topic," I explain.

Pam cackles at my observation, "Yes, Eric, you do have a certain fixation with that era, don't you?"

Eric shakes his head at her comment. He leans in and gives me another kiss instead of replying to her. "Thank you, Sookie."

"You're welcome."

"What did you two get for each other?" Pam asks me.

Jason and I proudly show off our gifts. Pam and Eric smile softly, nodding, but sayin' nothing. I don't know what to make of their silence, but part of me thinks that they're humbled?

"Sorry we don't all know each other better yet," I find myself apologizing. "If we did, maybe I coulda figured out somethin' more personal."

"Sookie, I like my gift very much," Pam announces. "It is a very nice set." She looks super uncomfortable, like being this reassuring is foreign to her, and she's lookin' at Eric as if she's wondering if she said the right thing.

"I love my gift, Sookie," Eric tells me and reaches behind his neck to tie the chord of leather. The serpent settles right in the notch of his throat. _God, that looks sexy!_

We all stand awkwardly a moment before Pam starts walkin' toward the couch like a silent indicator that we need to leave the unpleasantness behind us.

Once we're all gathered around on the couch, Pam opens the big bag 'o' gifts and starts sorting through them. There's several long, narrow packages that I'm guessing are clothes.

"Well, go on," Pam insists once the bag is empty. "We do not stand on ceremony. Start opening them!"

Tentatively Jason and I start opening our gifts. Mostly it's clothes, and I'm thankful Pam didn't shove tons into each box. When I go to open the next one, Pam frowns, takes it from me, and says, "Wait until Jason leaves to open that one."

I stare at her in bewilderment and Jason's face goes real red.

"It is very generic, basic undergarments, Stackhouse," Pam rolls her eyes at him. "However, considering how bashful the two of you get, I thought it inappropriate for her to open them in front of you."

I nod appreciatively and put the box under the couch for later. _Looks like I'll spend my Christmas day doing laundry,_ I think amusedly.

We each receive two small boxes which turn out to be cellphones. They're already charged and have each other's number programmed in them as well as Eric's and Pam's.

"Oh, open those two at the same time!" Pam points to one more narrow package and another that is slightly larger. Jason takes the big box and I take the little box. Mine is a laptop and several reams of paper, his is a printer.

"No more late night library trips!" Pam claps her hands.

"No!" Jason and I say in unison, making Eric and Pam laugh.

"Every college student should have a laptop," Eric tells him.

"But-" we say in unison again, and are again cut off.

"This is much more about your sister's safety than generosity," Eric tells Jason firmly.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Jason mumbles, lookin' at the gifts. I can tell he's overwhelmed, but even though there are a lot of boxes, the amount of gifts is reasonable. I don't think the labels on the clothes are anything that'll turn heads _._ The laptop, though expensive, is very practical.

"Thank you, Pam," I break the silence. "Thank you, Eric."

"You are very welcome," Eric answers.

"Y-yeah! Thanks. Thank you very much, guys," Jason regains his manners and reaches over to shake Eric's hand. He gives Pam a small smile that actually reaches his eyes.

We talk and hang out until Jason has to leave, a bit bitter after being schooled on several historical events by Eric. Even Pam managed to site some key points about the Civil War. Once he leaves, Pam retrieves the gift of underwear from beneath the couch, leans in, and whispers, "I lied."

My eyes widen as I take the package, and nervously open it. There is _nothing_ generic about the underwear in that box! Laces, satins, bras, panties… Lingerie I don't even know the names for! I quickly shut the box and look apprehensively at Eric who is sittin' across from me smirking.

"What?" I grouch, shoving the box back beneath the couch.

"Nothing," he raises his hands innocently. "I just thought the look on your face was adorable."

I run my hands up and down my leg anxiously as Pam stands up and starts to wander around the condo. I can hear her in the kitchen and wonder if she's gonna raid our leftovers.

"I really like all the stuff you got us," I mumble.

"I am glad… That book your brother bought you, does it have a special meaning to you?" he asks.

I explain mine and Jason's connection with the book, and Eric is nodding as I tell him about the comfort it's brought me over the years. "Have you ever read it?" I ask.

"No," Eric shakes his head.

"It's a good book… Well, I guess it would be pretty silly to you readin' it for the first time at your age, but when I was a kid it was real great. Even though it's very simple to me now, it's just… Comfort."

Eric smiles and nods like he understands, and I find myself rising from the couch and goin' over to the loveseat he's occupying. I sit next to him and take his hand in mine, playing with his long fingers. They're always so cool.

After a moment, Eric raises his hand, effectively bringing my hand to his mouth and kisses it. His mouth grazes the inside of my wrist next, and his eyes are starin' into mine. When he leans in and his lips touch mine, my heart starts racin'. My face gets warm. Then his tongue brushes against my bottom lip, making me take my hand from his and twirl it in his hair. His tongue brushes my lip again, then the seam where my lips meet.

 _He wants you to open your mouth, Sookie!_ my brain finally informs me.

Immediately I part my lips, and his tongue is caressing against mine. It's like a wave, lapping over me again and again. It's hypnotic and soothing, but it gets my heart beatin' hard. I'm gasping against his mouth, holdin' his hair tight as he's kissing me. All I want is to kiss him till Christmas!

I don't know how long we're making out, but at some point I'm in his lap. His hands remain on my sides or shoulders, never venturing any lower than my hips or higher than my third to last rib. I'm relieved he doesn't tempt me at all, cause I don't know I could resist him if he did. Even when he's just touching me all simple and unassuming, I can feel myself desperate for more. My 'wait for marriage' mentality is caving quick, but I don't have the nerves to go any further myself. If he made the move, though, I'm almost positive I'd follow.

"Let's watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'!" Pam announces suddenly, only a couple feet away from where Eric and I are enjoyin' our holiday.

Eric glares up at Pam, which makes me giggle, but I think he's a little relieved. _Oh, he wouldn't try anything in front of his sister! Is he glad she grinded us to a halt?_

"You are maddeningly sweet, Sookie," Eric rumbles under his breath before standin' up with me in his arms and taking me back to the couch. Pam hops over to the TV, pops in a DVD, and then takes our previous spot on the loveseat.

Eric sidles back into the couch, pullin' me back against his chest, and huggin' me close.

I manage to catch the time of eleven o'clock when the TV turns on. I don't even make it to George's sore ear before I fall asleep.

"Sookie, your cellphone is ringing," Eric whispers from somewhere nearby.

I jerk awake and Eric is standing in front of me with my new phone. I take it from his hand and need a moment to find the button to take the call. It's Jason, and it's almost one in the morning.

"Hey, Jason," I yawn.

" _Sookie, I love you so fuckin' much,"_ Jason is gasping into the phone. My spine goes ramrod straight at the sound of his voice. He sounds labored or hurt. _"I'm so sorry, Sooks. I'm so sorry-"_

"Jason!" I stand up and Eric is already running to the door. I follow him without thinking. "Jason, what happened!?" I'm shouting into the phone, chasing Eric. He's in his car, the passenger door flung open.

" _Sook, I'm hurt really bad- I'm-Umm. I'm shot,"_ I choke on a sob when he says that and his breathing is gettin' so harsh that I'm panting with him. _"I-I'm so fuckin' sorry, baby sis. I'm so fuckin' sorry. I love you so much."_

"Jason," I'm paralyzed, but some sane part of my brains blurts, "have you called an ambulance?"

" _Y-yeah, I've got… Dispatch. Ambulance is comin'… I'm just…"_ When he pauses a long time I start crying.

"Jason! JASON!?" I shriek. "JAYCE!?"

I can hear him sniffling now and I let out a relieved breath, but I'm cryin' so hard, I don't know what to do.

" _I don't wanna leave you, Sook,"_ Jason tells me and that just makes me sob harder. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too! You're gonna be all right! You can't die! You're my brother! You _can't_ die! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!" I'm screamin' and babbling, guilt tripping, bargaining. Anything I can think of while the world stops turnin'.

I can hear sirens on his end of the phone and I hold my breath as my chest is contracting with hiccups. I wanna throw up. Then I hear the EMT's through the phone.

" _Looks like four GSW-"_

" _Get the guy's phone. Dispatch said he was talkin' to his sister-"_

" _Is that it?"_

" _Is this Sookie?"_ A new voice comes over the phone.

"Y-yes," I sob.

" _This is Officer Mitchell. EMTs are takin' Jason to St. Augustine's,"_ Before I can answer, Eric takes the phone from my hand.

"We are right on top of you. We will follow the ambulance," He says into the phone before handin' it back to me.

"Is my brother okay? How bad is it? Who shot him? Will he be okay? How-How-"

" _He's bein' put in the ambulance right now. We'll have to ask your brother what happened exactly, but it looks like the guy who shot your brother killed himself right after. We don't have to look for him-"_

"IS JASON GONNA BE OKAY!?" I scream.

" _He took four rounds to the torso. EMTs are gonna do everything they can to make sure he gets to the hospital okay, Sookie."_

Hunching over in my seat, I drop my head between my knees and try to calm my labored breathing. A full blown panic attack is wrackin' my body, and the little catch breaths between inhales are makin' my lungs ache. Despite the pain, I can't stop cryin' to alleviate the ache of my ribs or the sickeningly heavy feelin' in my stomach.

When I flop back into my seat, clutching my phone like a lifeline, all I can think is, _my brother would never leave me… God wouldn't take Jason, too! God doesn't hate me that much, right?_

 **Eric's POV:**

I am sitting in the waiting room. Sookie will not let me take her hand. Instead she stands at the doors we are prohibited from passing. There is only just enough space for them to swing without hitting her, and she is standing like a bouncer in a nightclub. Waiting.

I rise from my seat and go to stand by her. Though she will not let me touch her, I at least try to offer the consolation of my nearness. She is breathing hard. I want to ask a doctor to see if she is in shock, but she will not let anyone touch her.

After four hours, a surgeon finally arrives to speak with us.

"I am astounded," he announces, "Jason is going to be perfectly fine. It's like all of his vital areas jumped away and made room for the bullets!"

Sookie falls toward the ground in a dead faint, and I only have a fraction of a moment to catch her. She is not out long, only forty-five seconds.

The doctor is checking her pulse, respiration, and then her blood pressure. "Got a little too relieved there, huh, Kiddo?" he teases.

"Jason's okay?" Sookie begins crying, and she finally accepts my touch as I smooth her hair.

"Jason will be perfect. There is some irritation around his lung and small intestine and the wounds themselves, but not a single organ was impaled. His aorta should have been severed, but, like I said, it's as if everything important bent out of the way."

Sookie is nodding numbly, "C-Can I see him?"

"Yes, he should be coming around in a few hours," I help Sookie from the floor and we walk toward the door. "I'm sorry, are you family?" he asks me.

"No."

"Only family outside of visiting hours," the doctor tells me apologetically.

"Sookie," It is getting close to dawn, and I need to leave, but I cannot bear to leave her.

"I'll be okay. You go home and get some sleep," she tells me, squeezing my hand.

I lean in and kiss her, vowing to suffer through the bleeds so that she can call me at any point, "Call me if you need support," I tell her.

"Okay," She nods and follows the doctor out of my sight.

I decide to take refuge beneath the condo this evening with Pam. Neither of us wishes to return to Bon Temps under these circumstances. As I leave the hospital, all I can think in regard to Jason's good luck is, _thank goodness he was injected with my blood yesterday._

When I arrive at the condo, Pam is pacing anxiously. Once I tell her that Stackhouse will be okay, she nods, and starts for our chamber. Pam is not one to dwell, and now that she knows all is well, she immediately accepts that and goes back to her usual self.

I, however, am not so easily placated. Instead of going on with my evening, I am dwelling on the fact that I abandoned Sookie in one of her darkest hours. My heart is screaming in my chest, aching, and wailing to tell her I cannot stay because it would destroy me. That I would stay and die a final death if that would do her any good. That something as inconsequential as sleep is not what keeps me from maintaining a vigil for her and Jason, but the inescapable sun that locks me into shadows in exchange for my immortality.

Before I can follow Pam downstairs, I see the copy of 'The Boxcar Children' sitting on the dining room table. I taste the air and know that I can make it to the hospital and back before sunrise if I fly.

Grabbing the book, I take to the sky. I am over the hospital shortly, descending as quickly and discretely as possible. When I run up to the nurse's station, I glamour the nurse at the desk, commanding her to take the book directly to Jason Stackhouse's room. When she leaves to do as I have ordered, I run back out of the hospital, and am once more in the sky.

My chest is heavy, Godric's presence of Concern and Alarm is weighing on me. The sun is rising. I can feel my exposed skin prickling. I am on the ground. I am running. My skin feels as though boiling water has been splashed across it.

I am in the condo. The burning is now only a warning. I am underground. Pam is already dead for the day and I am grateful she was not aware to panic over me.

The pain is still reminding me of my stupidity, but Godric's presence within me has calmed to that of Concern and Curiosity. I collapse onto the floor, and cannot resist the sun now that I have exposed myself to its early morning rays. I die to revive.

 **Sookie's POV:**

I'm shocked when a nurse wanders into our room and hands me a book. When I see which book it is, I smile, and then I'm shocked again. _This is the book Jason gave me… like_ _ **the**_ _book._ I read the quote Jason left, runnin' my hand over it softly. _Eric must have run back to the condo and brought it here._

I frown and look at the clock. _Even if he blew every stoplight and was goin' 60, he couldn't have made it home and back to the hospital this quick._

Rather than dwell upon _another_ peculiarity surrounding the Northmans, I open the book with one hand while holding Jason's hand with the other.

"'One warm night, four children stood in front of a bakery….'"

{†}

"Hey, Sooks…."

I jerk awake suddenly and find Jason starin' at me in his bed.

"You're awake!" I choke, standin' up and huggin' him real careful. "How are ya feelin'? What can I get ya?"

"Just some water," he rasps and I nod frantically. I run out the door with the empty pitcher and tell a passing nurse that my brother's awake. She smiles, nods, and tells me she will go tell the doctor.

By the time I'm back in the room, a doctor's already come to see him.

"You are one lucky man, Jason,"

"Look, Doc, I just wanna go home," he's complainin'.

"We need to monitor you a while, Jason," the doctor tries to explain, but Jason's already tryin' to rip IVs outta his arm.

"Jason, it won't be so bad," I come in with the water and pour him a glass. "We'll hang out, watch TV. It'll be great. I already called in to both our jobs, and in a really nice way they said not to worry about comin' back. So, let's just hang out. I'll leave Eric a voicemail and ask him to bring us some clothes. It'll be fun!"

Jason snorts at my suggestion, but begrudgingly agrees.

I call Eric's cell, but he doesn't pick up. I'm not surprised though. Jason told me Eric sleeps all day….

 _Sookie, you're bein' paranoid. Cold hands, doesn't eat, sleeps all day, pale as a ghost, and a huge history buff. Strange combination? Sure, why not? Impossible combination? Of course not!_

"Hey, Eric, it's Sookie. Jason's awake and doing' well. Upset he's stuck in the hospital a few days, but good. Can you or Pam bring us some clothes, though? I don't wanna leave him. He might try and make a break for it. Hope to see you soon. Bye!" I quickly hang up and turn back to Jason. He's scooted to the far side of the hospital bed, makin' room for me to join him.

I grab the TV remote, sidle into bed next to him, and hit the power button.

"… _Shooting at the Route 20 Buy'n'Bag-"_

I quickly change the channel.

"… _heart wrenching call to his little sister while lying wounded in the store-"_

I switch again.

"… _Shot four times-"_

I give up and turn off the TV.

"Boxcar Children?" Jason suggests.

I reach for the book and start at the beginning.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	10. Chapter 10

Catalyst

 _A/N: I hope everyone has had or is having a wonderful winter holiday! With any luck we can begin the new year happily and in good health!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters. You're amazing, and Happy New Year!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Ten: A Shoulder**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _IT'S SO FUCKIN' GOOD TO BE HOME!_

Or as much as Eric's condo is 'home.' _Whatever._ I'm just glad to not have any more needles in my arm or gettin' woke up all the time for blood tests or bandage changes.

"Remember, we gotta go back for a checkup in four days. We gotta keep your bandages clean-"

Sooks is yammering away, bustling around me like a mother hen cause the hospital's never released someone so soon after bein' shot all over so many times. But they said I was stable, didn't show any signs of internal bleedin' from the ultrasounds or MRI. They said, except for the holes, no one woulda thought I'd just been shot.

Including the first day in the hospital that I'd been unconscious the whole time, I was only admitted three days total before they said I could go. Four days sooner than they'd ever sent anybody home after a shot to the abdomen, and I'd took four. Part of me can't help but wonder if Dr. Ludwig's 'Miracle Juice' ain't what kept the damage from being worse.

After all, three little shots to my shoulder, and a fuckin' year and a half of excruciating damage was gone instantly. That was bone, muscle, and cartilage. The bullet shots were just a bit of tissue damage.

"Dr. Ludwig," Sookie looks at me sharply. "That's the doc that Eric sent ya, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I frown, then remember my sister's a telepath and probably got intrigued by that stray thought of mine.

"Did she give you more shots on Saturday?" she asks me.

"Yeah. Again, why?"

Sookie shrugs, "You kinda made me wonder if she's why you're okay. You just made some really good points."

"Yeah, well, it just seemed more likely that treatment is what helped, and not my organs and arteries knowin' well enough to get outta the way of bullets," I mumble.

"Agreed," Sookie nods and takes my duffle bag to my room and her own to hers. "C'mon," she snaps at me, "get back in bed!"

I roll my eyes, but go down the hall anyway. "I've been in bed three days already," I argue.

"Yeah, but ya still got four holes in your chest. Bed. Now," She points at my door and I shuffle on past her. When I sit on the bed, Sookie drops down and undoes my shoes for me cause I ain't supposed to bend over. Honestly, I couldn't even if I wanted. It fuckin' hurts. Three of the bullets got me in the abdomen, the fourth went through the gap 'tween my collar bone and first rib close to my left shoulder. They all fuckin' hurt in their own ways. This one hurts when I lead with my right leg, this one if I lead with my left, that one if I stand too long, all of 'em if I turn at my trunk. The one by my shoulder just never stops hurtin'. Inhale or exhale, it's all painful.

Once Sooks has my shoes off, I stand up real slow and shoo her outta the room before dropping my pants and gingerly crawling into bed. "All right, I'm under the blankets," I call and Sooks comes right back in. She brings in the checker board with her and we play a few games, chattin' about the upcoming New Year. We talk about the classes we'll be takin', the things we'd like to do together now that work ain't pushin' us apart. I joke about finally teaching her to drive, but she wants to believe I'll do it.

We pretty much talk about everything to avoid acknowledging the fact we got slammed by reporters comin' out the hospital. I guess slammed is kinda overkill. I think there was six or seven of them, but it felt like they were everywhere with the way they were barking and pushin'. You'd think they'd have the curtesy not to jostle a guy that's just been shot up.

It ain't the media that bothers me so much. I'm a quarterback playin' college ball. My picture's been in the paper before, even got quoted one time, but that was something I chose. I chose to play college ball. I didn't choose to be shot. I sure as hell didn't choose to have my very private moment with my sister broadcasted all over the freakin' state. At least no one could hear her end of the conversation. Dispatch's recording could only pick up my end. Still, it was fuckin' embarrassing to have the media playin' that call on an infinite loop. Not only that, but hearin' myself, remembering how scared Sooks was, how scared I was, thinkin' _'This will be the last conversation I ever have with my baby sister. I really did fail her.'_ Shit like that hurts worse than all the wounds I could be covered in. For five or ten minutes, I really thought I was gonna die, and leave Sookie all alone.

"Jason," Sookie's bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are filling with tears. _Shit, she heard all that._ "I never woulda thought you failed me. I know you woulda fought as hard as ya could, but none of that matters. You're fine. You're gonna stay that way. Hear me?"

I smile at her, "Yeah, Sooks. I hear ya."

We go back to just bein' happy to still be together.

 **Pam's POV:**

There are a few things I have learned to like about humans over the centuries. Their blood, their warmth, and their indisputable ability to bring me amusement. However, the past three weeks have taught me new things to appreciate. Amazingly, those things have nothing to do with how they directly involve _me_.

While visiting Stackhouse in the hospital the last two evenings, just before visiting hours ended, I observed the siblings curled up, reading children's books, and just being content to still live. When I turned on the TV to catch the news clip about the Runway Riot in New York, I also forced Jason and Sookie to listen to yet _another_ story about the shooting. The two had been tense, embarrassed, and over all morose, as the one-sided proclamation and apology given by Jason was played for the millionth time in a single day.

I never thought a pair of humans could encourage me to want only the best for them. I completely changed the mock up design for their apartment, as it is still in the structural part of renovation. Changing the scheme from a more modern feel to a rustic one went against my entire core as a designer, but I knew that something more "southern country" would appeal to them better. I managed to blend my modern ideals with their simple ones, and I think the eclecticism will be both a comfort and enlightenment to the Stackhouses.

This evening, their first back in the condo, I am taking Sookie for a trip to the spa. I figure waxing will put her in enough physical pain to keep her mind from wandering to the emotional pain of the last few days. Eric is planning on sitting with Jason while we are gone to see how he is actually holding up emotionally and psychologically without Sookie there to keep face in front of.

I suppose there is a great chance I will end up being the same shoulder to lean on for Sookie once we are on our own. That is not something I look forward to, but for that little blonde, I will make an exception. The Stackhouses need to stay strong for each other, and if falling apart on Eric and I help them grin and bear it later, then we are prepared to do that.

 _What have they turned us into?_ I wonder bemusedly.

Sookie is quiet when I pick her up and drop Eric off. He gave her a very chaste kiss when we arrived before heading into the condo, and I watched as Sookie stared at his back before following me to the van.

"Is everything all right, Sookie?" I ask as we drive toward the salon.

"Yeah," she whispers, staring at her hands.

"There is something on your mind," I attempt to draw her out.

She is very quiet until we are only a block from the salon. Finally, she utters, "Do you think Eric will get impatient with me?"

"Impatient about what?" I ask in bafflement.

"The kissin' stuff," she is still whispering.

I glance at her in surprise. This is not the discussion for which I had prepared myself. "How do you mean?"

She lifts her shoulders noncommittally before elaborating, "He's so much older than me. I'm sure goin' so slow will irritate him."

"Eric enjoys his time with you," I tell her.

"Enough?" she asks and looks at me worriedly.

"More than enough," I assure. "I will not lie to you and say that Eric is a patient person. I will not tell you that he is not a sexual person. I _will_ tell you that when he is with you, he is content, and there is not an ounce of impatience within him. He enjoys being with you, Sookie, and if this is the pace you wish him to move at, he is determined to work with that."

"What about when I _do_ want more?" she asks as I pull into a parking space in front of the salon.

"Then tell him so, but I know that he has already promised your brother that nothing is happening before you are eighteen. He respects your brother, even more so now, and he would not break his promise to Jason," I inform her of the agreement between my Maker and her brother.

Sookie lets out a long breath, "So I got a few months to figure things out?"

"Sookie," I roll my eyes, "you have more time than that. I am telling you that if you want _less_ time, you will just have to sit pretty and wait. Eric will not budge on his agreement."

We step out of the van and walk toward the doors in thoughtful silence. Our personal conversation is put on hold while I walk Sookie through getting waxed.

I cannot wait until I have the same ability as Eric to control the magic of my body from re-growing my body hair every night. Currently I must shave every evening since my hair returns to the exact same it was when I was turned. Apparently I will have no control over this regeneration until I am nearly half a millennium old. Unfortunately, I will need to be Eric's current age to master power over specific regeneration. Therefore, if I break a nail, my body hair would come back in. At least our magic seems to understand injury and does not undo our beautification rituals when we are wounded and need to heal.

"Ow! Oh my gosh, ow!" Sookie yelps as she has her first wax strip removed.

"Suck it up," I tell Sookie as I flip through a magazine while Yan rips off another strip of wax. I watch amusedly as Sookie clenches the table. As Yan works her way up Sookie's legs, she stops, turns, and asks me in her native tongue what Sookie wants for her bikini area. A mischievous grin tugs at my lip and I tell her to remove it all. Even though I cannot annoy Eric with the request at this time, I know he prefers women to at least have _some_ pubic hair. However, I am hoping that if I can get Sookie liking a Brazilian wax now, she will be bald as a Buddha by the time she lets Eric take her pants off.

When Yan moves the sheet to begin waxing Sookie's privates, the girl sits up like she has been bit, and looks between me and Yan with trepidation.

"She is going to clean up that… _Mess_ ," I point between her legs. "Dear God, have you ever heard of landscaping?"

"Pam!" Her face is red and mortified, but she flops down like a good girl and lets Yan do her work. I grin at the way Sookie's body tenses when the first strip tears away that ugly shag carpet she's been sporting. All the way through the process, Sookie is doing Lamaze breathing, but she does not grant me an actual scream. Here I was expecting bawling, but the little girl sucks it up and gets through the procedure like a seasoned pro.

"You will acclimate to it," I tell her as Yan plucks away stray hairs, cleans up residual wax, and finally soothes the angry flesh.

"Pam, that was the most embarrassing thing of my whole life," Sookie whimpers as she dismounts the table and begins pulling her bottoms back on. "Why didn't you get anything done?" she asks me.

"I cannot wax again yet," I tell her simply. It just is not worth the effort unless I am attending a big event where I need to be sinfully smooth.

Sookie nods and then hobbles over to me, "Oh, gosh, this hurts," she exclaims before sitting down next to me. "My jeans feel like they'll rub me raw!"

"The first few times you have this done it will feel uncomfortable. The results are amazing though," I assure her.

"It sucks that they have to take it all off to do that," she frowns. "I feel like a little girl without anything down there."

I stifle a laugh. _Perfect! She has no idea that there is anything other than Brazilian!_

"Yes, it is a shame," I pat her back comfortingly.

 **Jason's POV:**

"How are you doing, Jason?" Eric asks as I walk carefully to the fridge for some juice.

"Well, everything hurts," I reply as I get a glass, fill it up, and put the carton back in the fridge. "Other than that, pretty good."

Eric nods as I come back to the living room. I set the glass on the coffee table, put my hip into the arm of the couch, and sorta slide onto the cushion so I don't gotta tense my abs none. Once I'm sittin', I get comfortable and grab my drink.

"Have you had any nightmares since the shooting?" he asks me, and I shake my head. It's true, I ain't had any trouble sleepin' the past three nights. I'm sure I'd get anxious if I had to step foot in that store again, but other than that, I think I'm only a bit jumpier than I was before. "Jason?"

I shrug at his persistence, "It's nothin', just a bit jumpy is all. Loud noises make me wanna hop outta my skin sometimes. Sooks tossed one of her books on the table last night, about scared me half to death. I dunno, it was a weird night. The guy shot me… He was off, y'know? Came in, talkin' to himself, almost sounded like he was cryin'," I shake my head with pity. "He didn't say much before he shot me, but just the way he was actin' got the hairs on the back of my neck standin' on end. I was just freezing behind the counter because I didn't know if he was _tryin'_ to pretend he was in distress or something, or off his meds? I just kept standin' there, starin' at him. Then he looked at me, sobbed, and… I didn't even see the gun. I shoulda been lookin' him over for weapons, but I was just stuck on his face. He looked so sad and hurt. Then five shots go off, first one hit the register, the rest hit me. I guess the only reason he didn't shoot me in the head to finish me off was because he only had the six, and wanted to off himself, too. Few seconds before he shot himself, he said he didn't wanna go alone. Like he was apologizing or something."

Eric nods again, puttin' his hands on his knees, "How did being put in such a life or death situation make you feel? How do you think it affects you now?"

 _Dang, he's goin' full psychoanalyst on me!_

"Honestly, all I was thinkin' about when I got shot was Sookie. I just had this image of her plastered to my eyes. Like, just think of who you'd leave behind. There wasn't much else I could think at the time."

"Then why did you call her if you were so adamant about not dying?" Eric presses.

I shrug weakly at his question, but I whisper, "Because everyone's left her without a goodbye or last 'I love you.' If I… If I couldn't make myself live, I could at least give her that. I mean, I was scared, but I was more scared for her, y'know? Sure, I bet you woulda stepped up and thrown money every which way to keep her safe and taken care of, but she needs _me_. She's just lost so much so young, and she ain't ready to not have me anymore."

"You are only three years older than her, Jason. Do you not feel like _you_ have had too many taken away from you, too?"

"Of course I do," I confess. "I ain't sayin' if the roles weren't reversed I'd be any better off. I need her just as bad. I'd never deny that. I think I'd kill myself if I lost her," I admit. "It ain't so much about bein' alone… It's more about not seein' any good anymore. Sooks and I didn't deserve what we got dealt, but we've rode it out the best we could, and we never blamed anyone or asked 'why us'. Not once. But, if Sookie were killed or got sick, like real terminal sick, that's when I think I'd just give up. God can't exist, or he can't be a very loving God if he got nothin' better to do than to fuck me over so hard every few years. Misfortune's one thing, builds humility, but that shit is a fuckin' tragedy."

Eric's noddin' his head in understanding, and honestly, I'm just grateful to get all this off my chest. I ain't suicidal or nothin', but if I said this shit to the trauma counselor, they'd probably have told Social Services and then Sookie might've been yanked outta my custody. Maybe mine and Sookie's relationship is kinda unhealthy. We're super codependent, and we know that. Shit, I'm almost twenty-one and she's almost eighteen, and there's still nights we sleep in the same bed cause one of us just had a really bad fuckin' day.

"Sooks and I still share a bed sometimes," I confess to Eric quietly.

"Oh?" He sounds surprisingly curious without bein' judgmental.

"Yeah. Usually it's her who can't sleep right, and she asks me to stay in bed with her. I've had my nights, though, where I just gotta hold her and listen to her breathe. Know she's still with me, that I ain't alone. Is that sick?" I ask him. I'm not sure if Sookie knows I'd slip into her bed with her sometimes for a few hours between the graveyard shift and school. It kinda felt healing, 'cause I didn't get to see her all day, maybe if I held her while she slept, she wouldn't miss me so much?

Eric sighs and shakes his head, "I think you are both emotionally injured children, and that no one can possibly know the damages that have been done to you other than each other. You have both been put under great stresses. I do not think you two sharing a bed is sick," he assures me. "I hope that with the stresses relieved from you that you and Sookie might progress to a more traditional role of brother and sister. Perhaps your childish comforts will not be necessary after Sookie turns eighteen and you know that she can no longer be taken away."

"Maybe," I nod. "Thanks again, for helpin' us out. Really, you've just come in and fixed everything for us like our problems were so simple!"

"They were simple, Jason," Eric tells me. "But simple does not mean they cannot be damning. Money is always a simple thing. You either have enough or you do not. Food is a simple thing. Sleep, another very simple thing. When you have none of them, things do not seem very simple, do they?"

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

"I am glad that you do not seem too much worse for wear after your taxing Christmas morning. You seem in surprisingly good spirits for a man shot four days ago."

"I am," I nod. "I'm gonna make a full recovery. No lasting injuries once they heal up. I don't gotta work for the next eighteen months, so I can rest up, put weight back on, work out, and come back my senior year like I was a Freshmen again. Tell me that ain't somethin' to boost some shitty morale! Tell me that ain't something to lift Sookie up!"

"It sounds as if you are very ready to start the new year with a clean slate," Eric's grinnin' all big.

"That's the truth," I nod with enthusiasm. We are a bit quiet for a while, both of us just cool with sittin' around in silence. That is till I open my big mouth, "Y'know, I never got to speak my mind about you and Sooks…."

"We did not cover all of this the other night?" he asks me in surprise.

"Nah, you kinda had to put words in my mouth 'cause I was all in shock about it. Not shocked that someone noticed my sister, y'know? Just shocked that I never really thought 'bout havin' to _deal_ with that." Eric nods in understanding, and I feel brave enough to keep going, "Ya put some nice restrictions and stuff on the two of ya. Stuff a big brother or daddy would appreciate, seein' as I'm kinda both to her, I was real relieved that you were gonna take it real slow with her," I'm lookin' at my hands while I talk, too uncomfortable to look him in the eyes. "The thing is though, the time don't mean nothin' to me. I ain't gonna like it whether she's eighteen or thirty. That's just the way it'll be. The thing I couldn't stand is if she gave ya something real special, and you just treated that like nothing. So, whenever whatever happens between you happens, just make sure your heart's in the right place, okay? It doesn't matter what age she is, just so long as it's love."

Eric's lookin' at me with surprise written all over his face. "Jason," he says quietly, "I can tell you with complete honesty that my heart is entirely in the right place." My body tenses because I was hoping he wouldn't try and cajole me none right after lifting his own deadlines. "However, I will not tell her how I feel because she needs to know me in ways much more important than physically. I want her to know exactly who I am before bedding me. It will take time to introduce Sookie to the different faces I wear, and prepare her for knowing exactly the type of person I am. You will know, too, because I feel a camaraderie with you, and I respect you. I cannot tell you everything all at once, and I request your patience as it is spoon fed to you."

I stare at him a good, long while before I blurt, "Are ya some kinda arms dealer or something?"

Eric laughs and shakes his head, "No, nothing like that. However, I will tell you that I have, on several occasions, performed less than legal actions. Most of the time I am not forced to do things illegally because I am wealthy enough to buy and sell most of my problems. There are situations that need to be dealt with less publicly at times, but that is all. If you find yourself guessing at who and what I am, I would encourage you not to ask me. It may force me to lie to you more often than I would like. These truths about Pamela and I must be… dispensed carefully. Do you understand?"

I'm frowning, not because I don't understand, but because I _do_ understand. Northman's in love with my sister. Like, really, head-over-heels, honest to God, in love. I know he is 'cause whatever it is that Northman's hiding is fuckin' huge. Like cartel smuggling, assassin, some kinda illegal thing without bein' illegal. I don't think he was lyin' to me about that. He's said he won't lie about what he tells me, only what I force him to answer.

 _What kinda fuckin' secret that's got nothin' to do with illegal shit is such a big fuckin' deal?_

Instantly Sookie's telepathy comes to mind. What if Eric and Pam are special like my sister? _Am I the only boring, normal guy of the bunch of us!? Shit! That sucks!_

"I get it, Eric," I tell him. "I don't know what your secret is exactly, but I know it won't matter. It won't matter to Sookie and it won't matter to me. If ya still feel like ya need to hold our hands through this, fine, that's your decision. Just don't think we would run screamin' for the hills. There's plenty we've seen already. We don't scare off easy."

Eric laughs and shakes his head, "Screaming for the hills is not far off from my expectations of your reactions."

"We'll see," Already I'm resolving myself that no matter what Pam and Eric's secrets are, they'll still be two of the best friends I've ever had.

"I will keep my fingers crossed," he murmurs.

After all the heavy shit's outta the way, I turn on the TV and we just hang out like two buds watchin' ESPN. Around ten, Pam and Sooks come back from their "girl time," and I ask what happened 'cause Sooks walks in like she been sucker punched.

"Her legs are tender," Pam tells me. "The first couple waxings can be quite shocking to the system."

I make a I-don't-wanna-know face because I really just don't wanna hear about my baby sis gettin' waxed. _Gross_. Eric is glarin' at Pam and she's got a devil-may-care grin like she got when she dropped in the middle of a sidewalk and sucked me off. I don't know exactly what that exchange means to them, but Eric seems annoyed that Pam got Sookie to wax. I don't know _why_ he cares; he's said he ain't gonna get in my sister's panties any time soon. _And I officially want to stop thinkin' 'bout this…_

 **Pam's POV:**

 _Ooh, Eric's mad! Fun!_

"What's wrong, Eric?" I taunt as we are driving to the meeting area where he conducts Sheriff's business.

"Did they take it all, Pam?" he snarls at me and I cannot help but cackle. "You made them take it all!" he accuses.

I shrug at his ire, "What do you care? You will not be seeing it any time soon."

"That is beside the point," he snaps.

"You really need to embrace the changes and evolution of the beauty industry, Eric," I tell him.

"I do not need to embrace bedding grown women with prepubescent genitalia!" he argues right back.

"You know you love the smooth skin," I taunt further. "I know _I_ do. Especially when it is kept up on. Smooth, velvety, wet skin. Not to mention I don't spend the next five minutes picking pubes from between my teeth," I tell him with distaste. "You should really let me clean up the disaster you have going on down there."

Eric rolls his eyes at my suggestion, "No one has ever complained about my pubic hair."

"Probably because there is a mighty oak overshadowing the damn forest you have in there," I retort. "I promise I will not shave you. Just let me do some trimming and thinning out?"

"Pam, I will throw you out of the car while it is still moving. Stop it," he warns.

Once we are pulling up to the warehouse in which we conduct our vampire activity, I start in on him again, "Just think about it! You let me shorten your hair!" I tug at his shoulder length blond which, once upon a time, had been nearly as long as Sookie's. He finally let me take it up to his shoulders when I explained that in this era, he would need to buy a Harley or Indian to warrant such lengthy tresses. I promise, one day, he _will_ let me cut his hair like a modern man's.

"If I see a razor, Pam, I will throw you into Cross Lake out of a moving vehicle," Eric tells me adamantly.

I clap my hands excitedly. However, I have to temper my enthusiasm until we are home. Our first appointment has arrived.

"Tallis," Eric greets the tall, dark-haired female. Tallis is one of us vampires who _really_ looks the part. Waist length, straight black hair, blood red nails, smoky eyes, and a delicate, pale face. She is a little over a hundred years my superior, and she can do things with her tongue that I still fantasize about on occasion. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I am having issues with a local coven," Tallis' voice is husky and warm, like an exhale of perfumed smoke. "They have put up wards within my neighborhood that are making it extremely difficult for me to traverse. If I were one of those gifted with flight, I would not bother you with this matter. However, if they put up one more ward near Fox Ave, I will be effectively boxed in or out of my residence," she explains, frustrated and scowling.

"I see," Eric nods in understanding. "I will talk to their High Priestess about the wards. This would be the Dark Moon Coven, yes?" Tallis nods and Eric dismisses her. I know Eric hates dealing with witches, but he has some of the best negotiating tactics since he can acquire many "in demand" Wicce paraphernalia, which just happen to be extremely illegal in many countries.

Our next meeting is a business dispute between two vampires. I am rather uninterested in the situation, but find great pleasure and enjoyment to see Eric practically maim the plaintiff. Apparently the accuser was being greedy, attempting to secure more profits from his partner than what he was entitled.

By four in the morning, Eric is in a poor mood. Sophie-Anne has called, informing Eric that a new body has been discovered in the bayou of Baton Rouge. It seems that Eric has a vampire body count to raise as punishment. I would not be surprised if he ends more than just one vampire. The bayou down there is teeming with vampires, and a culling of the herd might not be a bad idea.

When we arrive in Bon Temps, Eric and I both freeze at the scent in the air. I look up at Eric guardedly, but his back is straight, shoulders squared, and he is storming for the door. "Stay here, Pamela," he commands me, and my feet stick to the spot. _When is the last time Eric_ _ **commanded**_ _me like this?_

 _And why is he afraid of me going in with him? Why am I not allowed to see Godric, too?_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	11. Chapter 11

Catalyst

 _A/N: Here's to a new year, good health and happiness. Hope you all had fun and got home safely this holiday season!_

 _A quick warning- this jumps between three point of views. I usually just try to keep it between two, but we have a guest POV this chapter!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters, and being there to give me a good laugh at myself or just the world when I need one!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Eleven:** **Family**

 **Eric's POV**

"What the hell have you done, Eric?" my Maker snarls at me as soon as I am through the door. "To your knees!" he commands, and my legs fold without my consent. Godric's hand is in my hair, he is towering above me, his eyes are locked upon mine, and my link with him suddenly fills with terror and concern. "What have you _done_?" he asks me again, his eyes searching.

Maintaining our gaze, I tell him the truth, "I fell in love with a human girl."

Godric releases my hair and takes several steps away. I am still forced to remain on my knees before him, and I settle my palms onto my thighs while I await calmly to ease his anxiety. I already believe myself aware of what has prompted my Maker to abruptly arrive at my home, my brush with dawn only four evenings ago. It would seem this was the earliest he could come to me since Christmas morning. This is why I could not allow Pam to follow. Despite how she cares for Sookie, she cannot know yet that I let myself be caught by daybreak because of her.

"You seared yourself by the sun for a human?" He looks disbelieving.

I tell Godric then of how I met Sookie and her brother. I tell him everything I know about the siblings, how I enjoy both their company, and my desire to help and protect them. I explain how his idiotic Empathy Bootcamp actually managed to achieve his goal in far greater a way than even he could have anticipated.

"Love," Godric whispers reverently. "To think you would find it before me?" I can only nod. "Oh," he looks at me in surprise, "you may stand."

My legs finally return to my control and I rise fluidly from the floor. It is not _uncomfortable_ to kneel on hardwood floors for a vampire, but… _Shit, Pam is still outside!_

"Pam, come inside," I call for her, breaking my command at last.

"Here I thought I pissed you off enough about cutting your pubes that you were just going to fry me," she grouches, throwing her purse on to the sofa.

Godric raises his eyebrows at me. "I seem to have missed something," he murmurs.

"Eric agreed to let me thin out his forest!" Pam cackles at my expense.

"I see," Godric frowns, but then merely shakes his head in defeat. "I would greatly wish to meet your Sookie, Eric," he tells me after recovering from Pam's exuberance at taming my pubic hair.

"Oh! Wait until you see the way he kisses her!" my Child tries to embarrass me by telling Godric of attempts at _innocent kisses_.

My Maker does not help the situation by laughing right alongside her. All I can do is shake my head. Masters of seduction know how to play at every level of experience. It is not my fault that women have become much less virtuous about dropping their panties with every decade. Also, the last time I bedded a woman still in her teens was, well, Pam. Since that time, I have found myself more interested in women in their mid-twenties to late-thirties. Far more adventurous, far less shy, all still limber.

Pam was definitely a diamond in the rough; a miracle to find in the time of her mortality, brazen, cocky, adventurous, beautiful, and mischievous. I had followed her for several evenings, charmed by the way she seemed to openly defy the roles of her gender. She could act the role of the lady when it suited her, then lithely expose her devilish charms. Pam had captivated me with amusement and intrigue from the moment I witnessed her seduce a woman out of her own husband's lap. It was then that I realized I had found not only my partner in crime, but my nemesis in the bedroom as well. Competition, as it were. We shared many lovers, competing over who could bring them more pleasure.

However, what had made her so appealing to me was also the thing that forced my hand in transforming her so abruptly. Pam had effectively seduced several wives of prominent men. Rather than humiliate themselves in admitting that Pam was far better at having pleased their own wives than they were, the men decided to publicly humiliate my Pam.

They ambushed her in a lover's apartment, and I was forced to turn her. She was brutally assaulted and raped. When I came upon her broken, violated body, I did not ask questions. I did not need more answers than the odors pouring from her orifices, marks left on her body, and the state she was left in. As a creature who performed my own fair share of debauchery, both as a human and a vampire, not even I could recall a more thoroughly cruel incident than Pam's. Her appearance still causes me to pause when I think of the brutality humans are capable of inflicting upon one another.

Bodily assault between vampires is much more relaxed for the simple reason that we _will_ recover from our injuries. Hence, the reason truly despicable acts result in amputations or the pulling of fangs. Those are the only sufferings that the recipient is actually forced to experience, and then, allegedly, reflect on their wrongdoings. Fines? No vampire is ever _hurting_ for money. Incarceration? It is performed with silver-wrapped coffins, though rarely, we often forget to dig the poor bastard back up. _Which reminds me… Did we ever unearth Theo? This is the year two-thousand… Was that a fifteen or twenty-year sentence…? Fuck, were we supposed to let him out in '97!?_

"Pam," I startle my Child away from her discussion with Godric, "remind me that we may need to dig up Theo tomorrow night. I have to check records to determine if he had a fifteen or twenty-year sentence."

"Wasn't it twenty-five?" Pam asks curiously, making me even more frustrated.

"Theo?" Godric follows us to the lightproof chamber beneath the farmhouse. "Oh, was that the one who tried to sneak into the ruins of Elfyria?"

"Yes," I nod, "back in 1982. It was a very big deal to the Pantheon."

"Ah, yes, now I remember," Godric nods. "That was always a curious circumstance to me. It is uncommon for the Pantheon to allow direct interference with the land of mortals. Yet, there had to have been some sort of errand boy with the power to open the Gate of Elfyria. I cannot blame Theo for trying to acquire remnants of magical items from the Old Kingdom when such an opportunity arose. Was he buried rather than ended because the Pantheon refused to disclose the errand boy's mission?"

I nod, "Yes. Without disclosure of why the Gate was opened in the first place with no warning, we refused to end him."

"Poor Youngling," Godric shakes his head at Theo's miscalculated action. "I cannot say that I would not have been tempted myself if I had been there when the Gate opened."

"Nothing there is worth shit anymore," I disagree. "Any magic within Elfyria is now toxic, and bringing artifacts back to this realm could result in apocalyptic consequences." It was also the reason I bought the Stackhouses' former home. The 'gate' Theo had attempted to cross is hidden in the graveyard in the valley beneath the hill. After the house was sent to auction I told my dayman to acquire it at any price. I needed to put myself in a position to protect the Gate in the event another "errand boy" brought about further temptations in my Area.

We discuss and hypothesize about why the Gate was opened all those years ago, but neither of us can conclude around the matter. Whatever job had been set into motion has not yet effected this world, but all of we Supernaturals are convinced that it must be something very big. After all, for the Pantheon themselves to ordain the opening of the Gate to the Fallen Kingdom, there must be some sort of prophecy in play. The looming silence of the Ancient Pythoness has only increased the anticipation surrounding the mystery's climax.

"Will you introduce me to your Sookie tomorrow, Eric?" Godric asks as we settle in to die for the day. Pam lost her animation shortly before we began discussing the possible reasons for the Gate's opening.

"Yes, Master… Perhaps you should introduce yourself as my and Pam's brother from Texas. I told Stackhouse only earlier this evening that _I_ would tell him no more lies or half-truths," I explain.

"Yes, of course… Then it is your intention to tell not only your Sookie of our nature, but her brother as well?"

"Yes, with the reveal only a grain of sand away, it would be an unnecessary strain to put between them if I did not tell him as well. Besides, I have a feeling that if I plan to keep Sookie, her brother comes as part of a packaged deal," I laugh.

"You do not seem bothered by that," Godric points out.

"I am not."

"Raising two progenies at the same time can be difficult, especially siblings. You remember the problems Sophie-Anne had with the Berts? If her passive gift did not instill unyielding loyalty from her creations, she would not have been able to handle them," Godric warns me.

"I understand that, but I do not intend to make Sookie into a normal progeny."

Godric's eyebrows rise, "You will create a Bonded Mate?"

"It is my hope, but not one I wish to act upon until she is older, perhaps after the Great Revelation," I whisper. "I want her to preserve her sweet and kind nature. As a Bonded Mate, she would never wish to leave my side, and I could protect her from the more… altering experiences of immortality. There is also the possibility that Pam might wish to turn the brother herself. She has been considering the idea for several nights now."

"I see… Well, I am even more intrigued about meeting these children now!" Godric laughs. "They have certainly moved both you and your Child."

"Yes," I agree. "They are people you cannot help but wish to be around."

 **Godric's POV:**

I know the instant that Sookie Stackhouse opens the door that she is special.

She is unsurprised to find three individuals at her door, and takes us all off guard by asking, "Oh! Is this your younger brother?"

"Yes," I reach out my hand, taking hers, "I am Godric."

"I can see the resemblance," she laughs.

I hide a frown as she welcomes us into the condo. There is not an ounce of resemblance between me, Eric, and Pam. Although both Eric and Pam have blond hair and blue eyes, those are where the likenesses end. There is not a shared trait in their facial structures nor frames. I would have been an adopted child between the two of them.

Her brother comes to the entryway and greets us warmly, "Wow, I didn't know ya had another sibling."

Jason shakes my hand as well. It makes me wonder if he could have possibly heard Sookie greeting us from so far away.

"I am Godric," I tell him.

"Cool. I'm Jason, and this is Sookie. I'm sure Eric told ya our names before ya came, though," he laughs and scratches his head, looking embarrassed for stating the obvious. "So, you live in Texas? That's where Eric said your dad lives."

Again, I am forced to suppress my facial expressions. Eric had obviously been referring to me as his father at the time, but there is no point in divulging that now, not with Eric intent on exposing our nature to these siblings.

"Yes, I reside in Dallas," I tell him.

"I had a scholarship offer in Dallas," Jason tells me, "but I wanted to stay near home."

"Did you grow up in Shreveport?" I ask him as we all collect in the living room.

"'Bout thirty miles south of here. Actually, if you've been to Eric's house, that was where Sooks and I grew up, well, sort of." When I give him a quizzical look, he tells me about his parents and grandmother.

"So, you have taken on the responsibility of supporting and raising your younger sister these past three years? That was very honorable of you," I compliment him.

Sookie squeezes her brother's hand and smiles at him sweetly. It is good to see a grateful sister. Eric elaborates further on the conditions in which they were living before he assisted them.

"Guess that blows your whole 'honor' comment out of the water," Jason mumbles with a blush.

"On the contrary," I shake my head. "I believe that the world should be one where those who struggle, but endeavor for improvement, be rewarded. Unfortunately, that is rarely the case. I am glad that my brother actually accomplished this for someone as deserving as the two of you."

The sister is staring at me. I can see the cogs turning in her head. She is looking between the three of us as if we are each under a microscope. She squeezes Jason's hand again and he gives her a curious look. Sookie is suspicious of something, and she does not know how to respond.

"Is something on your mind, Sookie?" I ask gently, trying to prod at a revealing response.

"N-no," she stammers, caught off guard. "I just… Well, that sounds like what Eric said your father's ideals are. I guess I find it peculiar how strongly you parallel your father, and how strongly Eric originally fought against his ideals. A lot of the time it's the oldest sibling who holds up family ideology while the younger siblings branch off into their own passions."

"A keen observation," I nod, intrigued by her deductive skills. "Are you planning to major in psychology when you attend college next year?"

"No. I want to teach English," she admits.

"Pity, you could be very impressive in psychology and sociology," I tell her.

Sookie shrugs, looking embarrassed, "I've always been good at teachin' and I love books, so I thought teachin' English would be the right way to go…" She looks at her brother, back to us, frowns and says, "Jason wants to teach history."

"Is that right?" I laugh. _Oh, the things we could school that child on._

"Yeah," Jason nods. "I'm real interested in ancient and medieval history. I'm a real Civil War buff though, bein' from the South. Really, I just love it all."

Sookie is still staring at us with her microscopic gaze. Finally, her frown turns bemused. "Why don't you tell them about the Western Roman Empire, Jason?" Sookie suggests, staring at me. I raise my eyebrows at her, surprisingly close to pinpointing my vampire origin. Eric's posture tightens beside me and I see out of the corner of my eye that Pam has stopped breathing. "What the heck is goin' on?" she demands in a crisp whisper.

"I think that is my question, Ms. Stackhouse," I lean forward as my Child and his progeny remain still.

"Sooks," Jason places his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Listen, Eric ain't ready for us to know what their deal is. Just stop. You know what it's like to not tell someone somethin' too soon."

Her body visibly relaxes, her expression turning apologetic, "Sorry, you three are super frustratin' for me sometimes. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It is all right," I tell her with a shrug. "It is apparent that you are quite sensitive to your surroundings. I apologize that our presence seems to put you on edge."

"I wouldn't say that," Sookie looks at my Child with a pleading demeanor. "I'm just not someone who is easily kept in the dark. With you three, I feel like I'm in perpetual night."

I do believe all three of us must steel our resolves to not respond to that remark. I, personally, want to laugh delightedly. _Oh, I like this girl!_ She is sharp, but pleasantly so. Though she does leave me disarmed, it does not feel aggressively done.

After our bout with subterfuge, our conversation elevates to a more enjoyable cadence. The Stackhouses are charming, humble, generous, and perfect hosts. If I could, I would have indulged in their offers of food and drink. It is almost painful to deny their hospitality as it is so politely and enthusiastically offered. Their manners are natural and artfully ingrained in them. _Absolutely delightful._

We do talk of history during part of our visit. Stackhouse is amusingly bright on the subject. There is obvious passion within him on the subject. My bloodline and I trickle enticing details from our recollections of different time periods, and Stackhouse is almost on the edge of his seat during the conversation. Sookie politely hides her increasing disinterest during the conversation, but I sense that it has very little to do with a genuine lack of interest. It is more plausible to me that she is conflicted about her earlier, not quite, accusation. The cogs are still grinding in her head, and I can practically see the struggle of restraining her tongue.

Eventually Eric distracts Ms. Stackhouse with an outreached hand, asking if she wished to go on a walk with him. She blushes prettily, which makes me smile. _Yes, she is very sweet. Very innocent._ Jason seems almost hesitant to let them leave, but judging by his easy conversation with Eric, I am left to believe it is merely the instinct of a protective older brother.

Eric and Sookie return a half hour later. Her cheeks are still rosy, and her lips partially swollen. Despite her frustrations, it is apparent that her interest in Eric outweighs her uncertainties.

When it is going on midnight, Eric, Pam and I bid them good night and head back to Eric's residence at the old farmhouse.

"Infectious, aren't they?" Pam chuckles along the drive.

"They are admittedly easy to enjoy the company of," I acknowledge. "I enjoyed my time here greatly. It will be a shame that I must depart shortly after we return."

"You are leaving already?" Eric asks in surprise.

"As a fellow Sheriff, you should know that I cannot be out of my Area for very long, especially not so impulsively," I point out to him.

"Yes, of course, Master," Eric sighs with understanding. "I do have my own issues to oversee. Another trip to Baton Rouge. I do not know _why_ François cannot handle his own uprisings and the Queen is prodding me to take action for him."

"Please," Pam grumbles, "half of the bayou vampires have several centuries on François. They would tear him apart."

"Then he should not have been appointed Sheriff," Eric snarls. "I should just purge the entire swamp and be done with it. I am tired of being dragged to those pits every few months."

"Perhaps you should annihilate the entire populace," Pam shrugs, making me growl under my breath. "It was a joke, Master Godric," she assures me, tempering my ire while making Eric laugh. Pam's humor often leaves me in a state of concern. By the time I interpret her jokes through Eric, I have usually assumed the worst. No one can make a joke with a straight face like Eric's Pam.

I spend very little time at the farmhouse once we arrive. Eric must leave for Baton Rouge, which means that Pam is going to perform his duties as Sheriff. With my bloodline busy with work, I bid them good evening and ascend for my solo flight back to Dallas.

I close off my Link to Eric as I begin my journey home. Deep inside, all evening, I have felt this creeping, devouring surge of envy growing within me. At first, it was merely that of someone who is lonely and perhaps feeling slighted by time. As I am twice Eric's age, I find it disheartening and childishly unfair that he should fall in love and experience this change that I have sought and longed many centuries for.

Then an ugly resentment formed from that envy as I realized the only reason he met Ms. Stackhouse in the first place was because I had ordered him to do so.

Why then is it he who reaps the rewards of a lifestyle _I_ forced him to adopt when I have been left alone and wanting so long, when he was still content to be a vicious creature of night? I detest these feelings and try to banish them, but to my shame they remain. Juvenile frustration of 'why not me' shakes its fist, demanding fairness.

Perhaps that is the problem. Perhaps after all of these centuries, these past two millennia, I am still the abused, resenting wraith of my fledgling age. Is it possible that Eric is more emotionally mature than me? Is it possible that in my efforts to create more emotional connections with humans, I have mistaken quantity for quality? Have I been trying too hard these past fifty years? Or is it that my efforts are single-minded? I am searching, therefore, never finding. Eric was not searching for some grand love; he was fulfilling his orders. In doing so, he found something much more fulfilling than pleasing his Maker.

As I psychoanalyze myself, I find that my envy and resentment is abating. I feel ashamed that it flared in the first place, but I resign myself to the fact that even at two thousand years old, I am still the adolescent of my mortality. Wise, worldly, but still desperate for affection.

 _After two thousand years, Godric, perhaps it is time to grow up…_

 **Sookie's POV:**

Another day of TV and checkers, good food and good conversation. Jason's movin' a lot easier today, wincing only once and awhile. Every day he seems to heal more, and that's a huge relief to see.

We talk a lot about our evenin' with Eric, Pam, and Godric throughout the day. It's obvious there's somethin' very strange goin' on with the three of them. When I'd opened the door, I'd already figured it must've been a third family member who filled the space of an extra blank mind. Automatically I'd assumed he was their younger brother, but while we were all hangin' out, the lack of family resemblance was glaringly obvious.

Godric was like sore thumb next to Eric and Pam. He looked nothing like them at all. Once I realized there was no family resemblance, it pulled back the blinders that Eric and Pam's hair and eyes had obscured the rest of their features. Blond and blue eyed, and that's where any similarities ended. I could have ignored that the shade of their blond was different, so is mine and Jason's. Their eyes, though, are nothing alike. Completely different shapes, completely different shades. Eric's eyes are more of an oceanic blue; deep, calm. Pam's are more like ice; crisp, unrelenting. The only likenesses they shared were expressions, but that's just somethin' that can happen from spendin' so much time together.

I might not have thought too much about the fact they all looked so different. After all, adoption is common enough. It was their minds, though. What would be the odds of someone adopting three kids that just so happened to be immune to my telepathy? If it's not genetics that created the anomaly, then it's somethin' else. Somethin' all three share other than DNA.

Not for the first time I find myself dwelling on the very unusual, but strangely blatant formula. _Only out at night, sleep all day, never eat, never drink, cool to the touch, history buffs, immune to my telepathy…_

"Jason," I lean in, whispering, "do you ever wonder if maybe Eric, Pam, and Godric are…"

Jason stares at me, waiting for me to finish, but when I don't finish my theory, he sighs and shakes his head. "I think it's obvious that they're more like you than we know. I don't know what that means," he confesses. "But if _you_ are possible, does that mean anything is impossible?"

I nod in agreement, "I guess that's true."

"The real question is, does it matter?" he points out.

"I guess that's true, too," I frown, leanin' my chin into my hand.

"So, what's the answer?" Jason asks me.

"What's _your_ answer?" I challenge him.

Jason shrugs his right shoulder, conscious of the injury still restrictin' the left one, "It doesn't matter either way to me," he confesses. "It's obvious to me that Eric cares about you on a real level. That's all that matters in my book. If he's gonna care about ya and take care of ya the right way, then I don't care what he is. 'Cause, Sooks, we weren't raised to care _what_ someone is, only _who_ they are." I smile at my brother's ideology. It's so simple, so Jason. "So, now, what's your answer?"

"I think you gave me it," I tell him. "I care about Eric a lot and no matter what he is, that isn't gonna change. I guess part of me is a little scared though," I confess.

"What about?" Jason jumps several of my red checkers and I groan. He always kicks my butt at checkers. I play with my hair nervously. _Is this somethin' you talk about with your older brother?_ "Is it the whole relationship thing?"

I bow my head, mumblin', "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll bite. What about the relationship scares ya?"

I move my checker, protecting my back row, making Jason sneer. "Umm," I pause, tryin' to think of how to phrase this without makin' Jason fly off the handle, "I guess I just don't know what it is I'm s'pose to be doin'. Y'know, how do you _date_? Like, is it all just talkin' and goin' out for coffee? Stuff like that? Is that datin'?"

Jason does his one-armed shrug again, "Sure, in the beginning that's datin'. Really, that's just the interview phase of a relationship. You get to know each other, learn habits and personality, shit like that. Then you kinda just figure if you want to be in a relationship with them."

"What if I already know that I do?" I ask him, moaning when Jason takes two more of my pieces. I'm down to three.

"Well," Jason looks super uncomfortable, "that's when things move along to things I really don't wanna think about you doing."

"What if I don't want to do that stuff yet?" I chip at his defense, earning another of his pieces, but his next move kings him.

Relief washes over his face, "Then ya just sit back and enjoy the coffee and movies and shit. I mean, you enjoy doing that stuff with him, right? Just being around him?"

"Yeah, a lot," I admit.

"Then just do that," I am quickly defeated on the board, so I start putting away the game. "Listen, Sooks, I won't pretend I'm some kinda expert dater. I really ain't focused on it much. It's not my scene right now, but if you wanna be around Eric all the time, hangin', going out, and just doing what you're doing, that's perfectly fine. No one says ya gotta move at any pace but your own."

"I guess," I mumble. "You want lunch?"

Jason nods, "Yeah, sure."

I get up and head to the kitchen, makin' us some grilled cheese and slicin' some apples to have with them. Jason comes to sit at the breakfast bar while I prepare our lunch. I can tell he still wants to talk.

"What?" I frown while he keeps sittin' there, not sayin' anything.

Another half shrug. "You know, you and I haven't really had a talk about boys."

My face reddens, I can feel it. "Jason, I took sex ed," I tell him shyly.

"Nah, I mean about pressures and stuff," he explains.

"I thought we agreed that neither of us thought Eric would pressure me into anythin'," I frown. Jason nods that he agrees. "So, what kinda pressure are you talking about?"

"Well," Jason scratches his head nervously as I go to put a pan on the stove. "I just know that sometimes girls get it in their heads they _have_ to do things without no one puttin' the thought in there. I'm not gonna lie and say boys don't take advantage of that. I guess I just want you to be sure about everything. Sure about your decisions, and knowin' the difference between wantin' something and thinkin' ya want something."

"I think I know my own head," I tell him with raised eyebrows.

"Do you?" Jason demands. At my curious look, he explains, "Listen, sometimes things get heated up, and you could end up going further than you thought you would. I just want you to tell yourself over and over, starting now that you can say 'stop' any time you want, even if it's just long enough to re-center yourself and figure out if you're gettin' caught up."

I play with the butter knife worriedly, "But, isn't that rude? Stop and go all the time?"

Jason rolls his eyes at me, "And _that_ , Baby Sis, is exactly what I mean about pressure. It's your freakin' body. You can say stop and go as much as you fuckin' want, and he better respect that. He's got the experience. You don't. He should know you might get nervous, or scared, or just plain old confused. That's on him to accept that you could give him a lotta stop and go. Got it?" I nod slightly, and he repeats, "Got it?"

"Yeah, Jason, I got it," I mumble.

After we eat lunch, Jason and I get out of the condo for a while, goin' for a short walk. Jason's felt cooped up, but we only manage to walk a block and a half before his injuries make us turn around. I know he feels frustrated by how much the wounds are slowin' him down, but I remind him that they will heal soon and he can start goin' full throttle with his exercises again. Ever since we've spent so much time in the condo, I think we both have been gettin' cabin fever. We're just not accustomed to so much down time between work and school. Now we are on Christmas break for another five days and have neither work nor school to occupy us.

We've both taken to studying future coursework out of boredom, and I'm several chapters ahead in most of my classes. Jason's been tutoring me on Calculus, attempting to prepare me for next semester, so I don't struggle the entire time like I did first semester. I feel much more confident, but still nervous. Math has just never been somethin' I've excelled at.

Around seven, I get a call from Eric, and I almost giggle when I see his name on the caller I.D. of my new cellphone. 'The Boyfriend'.

"Hey, Boyfriend," I answer my phone with an enthusiastic chirp.

" _Hello, Sookie,"_ He sounds so sexy on the phone! _"How are you this evening?"_

"Good. Studying out of boredom," I confess. "What are you up to?"

" _I am in Baton Rouge on business, but will be back tomorrow evening,"_ he tells me. _"I was wondering if you would like to go out when I return?"_

"Sure! What time?" I ask.

" _I should be in around seven or eight. I will call you when I arrive back in Shreveport."_

"Cool. What do you wanna do?" I flop onto my bed, kicking my feet in the air and staring up at my toes. My nails are startin' to look a little crummy, and I wonder if I can freshen them up myself…

" _Would you be interested in going to a movie?"_ he asks.

"If you want," I can't think of a single movie that's out right now that I'd wanna see. Heck, I don't even think I _know_ what's out right now.

" _I can think of worse things than being trapped in a dark theater with you,"_ he teases me, making me blush at the implications.

"Hold on, let me check some listings," I go out to the living room and grab the newspaper off the couch. Flippin' to the entertainment section, I look and have to hold in a laugh as I head back to my bedroom. "How about 'Dracula 2000'?"

There's a very long silence over the phone before Eric talks. He sounds amused, _"You did not strike me as a vampire enthusiast."_

I bite my lip, "Well, fangs are pretty sexy. Besides, it'll be loud, and a lot of vampire movies are pretty low lighting. We weren't actually plannin' on _watchin'_ it, were we?" _Yeah, Sooks, real subtle._

Another long pause follows my statement. I wonder if Eric's considerin' everything I just implied.

" _I see. Well, I would not object if you had plans other than participating in the cinematic adventure. Would you also wish to grab dinner before the film?"_

"Nah, I'll eat at home with Jason," I tell him. "If we catch an early enough movie, maybe we can stay out for a bit after and just hang out… Is Pam in Baton Rouge with you?" I ask.

 _"No, she is in Shreveport still."_

"Maybe you should see if she's interested in gettin' Jason outta the house for a bit. He's super restless, but please tell her not to rock anymore vans with him? His injuries get irritated if he gets jostled too much."

Eric actually bellows with laughter at my statement, _"Oh, Sookie! That has to be the most brazen remark I have ever heard from you! I will tell her you said that. She will love it… Actually, Pam called not long ago and asked if I could convince you to go freshen up your manicures."_

I look at my toes and fingers again and frown. I had just been thinkin' the same thing, and Pam might be just the person I need to talk to. "I don't really need any convincin'. I like hangin' out with Pam."

" _Great. I will call her back and let her know. Do you think you could be ready for her in fifteen minutes?"_

"Sure. Talk to ya later, Eric."

" _Good night, Sookie."_

With that, Eric hangs up, and I quickly throw on a coat and slip on my chucks. _Time for another girl's night!_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	12. Chapter 12

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters, we've been really grinding these past few weeks! Officially, I believe I can say, be prepared for a long haul for this story!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Twelve: Quirks**

 **Eric's POV:**

 _'Dracula 2000,'_ I think with mild amusement again while I fly toward Shreveport. Pam had shrieked with laughter when I told her about Sookie's comment regarding fangs being 'sexy.' My progeny seems convinced that outing ourselves might not be as tedious as once thought.

I, on the other hand, am less optimistic. There are things about vampires that Sookie might not find all that sexy, not being able to have children, for one, and the fact that I murdered four vampires just moments ago because the Sheriff of Baton Rouge is an abysmal excuse of a vampire.

I am done playing games with Area 2. If François cannot keep our meals from being discovered, then my next trip to the bayous of Baton Rouge will result in the eradication of the remaining undead inhabitants of the swamp. I am tired of making this flight and having my own Area to oversee. Of course, there are only six vampires remaining in that miserable bog, but I do believe I have made my point clear.

The Baton Rouge P.D. is beginning to fear a serial killer, having found five bodies in the bayou in less than a year. I do not blame them for their concerns, but having to clean up a mess that I am not even responsible for is pissing me off!

As I land atop the condo where Sookie and her brother are staying, I call Sookie's cell phone. She answers immediately.

" _Eric! Are you back already?"_ Sookie asks excitedly, drawing a smile from the lips that have worn nothing but a scowl over last thirty-six hours.

"Yes, I just arrived. I can be at your condo in twenty minutes. Is that enough time?" I sit on the edge of the roof, hearing her below scrambling about her room.

" _Yeah, I can be ready,"_ she declares. _"Umm, the next showin' of that movie is 7:50. Think we can make it?"_

"Yes, I believe it is possible." Pam parked my Corvette in the lot down the street, so I am not pressed for time.

I slowly rise back into the sky and begin heading for my vehicle slowly, so there is not too much static caused by the wind.

" _Pam and I had a lot of fun last night,"_ she comments as I hear her preparing for our date. _"She bought me some make-up, then when we got back she showed me how to put it on! It was super cool!"_

"Oh? She explained about not using too much, I hope?"

" _Yeah, she said my skin was pretty and that I don't need a whole lot,"_ Sookie assures me. _"I think I can do some without lookin' like a clown or prostitute."_

I chuckle and easily scale down the side of the building near the parking lot. There are security cameras on the buildings around here, so I am forced to descend to the street in a more human method. "Well, I should not be long. I look forward to seeing you soon."

" _Me too,"_ she replies and I smile as I hang up.

Slipping into my car, I drive leisurely to the condo, arriving a few minutes ahead of schedule. Jason opens the door for me, inviting me inside to wait as Sookie finishes up. She does not keep me waiting long.

"Sookie, you look beautiful," I rise from the sofa and greet her with a chaste kiss. She blushes and looks sideway at Jason, embarrassed to be kissed in front of him. Her make-up consists of mascara and lip gloss. The sight of the soft application of cosmetics forms a relieved smile on my face.

"Thanks," she plays with her hair before waving goodnight to her brother and taking my hand.

We arrive at the theater in plenty of time for Sookie to pick out a beverage before the film begins. The theater itself is sparingly filled, and Sookie tugs me toward the very back where there are only four seats available. She sits directly in the center, discouraging others from seating themselves by us. I grin at her tactic.

"You sincerely have no desire to watch this movie," I observe with a chuckle.

"No, not really," she admits in a whisper, and I enjoy watching the red stain of a blush creep across her face. I must confess that I am enjoying seeing Sookie act so confident, even with those blushes that give away she has so little. She is trying, and it is for me that she tries.

As the lights dim and the advertisements begin, Sookie glances at me with uncertainty. I know that she wishes to kiss me, but I am curious to see if she will initiate this make-out session she has been anticipating, plotting even. After each movie trailer, she looks at me expectantly, but I maintain my focus on the screen. She continues to sit with her hands neatly folded in her lap the entire time.

Finally, when the opening credits of the movie start, Sookie leans in my direction, pulls her knee beneath her on the seat, and cups her hand over my ear as she whispers, "Eric, are you gonna kiss me?"

My reply is to turn my head and capture her lips with mine. I must reward her bravery, encourage her to speak freely with me about her wants and needs. She sighs appreciatively against my mouth, and I push the armrest out of the way to pull her closer. Sookie's arms wrap around my neck as I draw her into my side. My tongue grazes carefully against the seal of her lips and this time, she parts them at my first request.

Her tongue is hesitant and clumsy. It takes some persistence on my part to slow her movement and prod her into action. Currently, her technique consists of barreling her tongue past mine, then hiding in the corner of her mouth. I slowly kiss her, attempting to tangle my tongue with hers, but she again rakes hers briefly across mine and hides in the other corner of her mouth.

I realize her back is tense, her shoulders locked. _Is she afraid of being discovered?_ Slowly, I pull away and whisper below her ear, "No one is watching you, Sookie." She nods stiffly, but when I dive into her lips once more, I place my hands at her back and massage there until she begins to relax. Eventually she is calm and enjoying our tour of juvenile sexuality. _I wonder how she would react if I gave her a hickey?_ Mortified comes to mind, but, on the other hand, I am certain that if it is placed in an area guaranteed to remain covered, I do believe Sookie would find it exciting. _Just one so that she may have the experience…_

My mouth leaves hers, kissing along her jaw and chin. Wandering down her throat, suckling and nibbling lightly, I earn a harsh panting from the girl enjoying my expedition. Her hand is tangled in my hair, clutching me tightly to her as I lavish her throat with attention. I can smell her arousal growing as I explore and offer great consideration to each line of muscle and special attention to her carotid. It is hammering beneath my tongue, urging me to pierce it, but I hold back. Instead, I keep working downward, clipping her clavicle with my tongue and teeth as I move toward her shoulder. Finally, once I am pushing the material of her shirt aside, I clamp the thick muscle of her trapezius between my teeth before suckling there _hard_.

Her hold around my head tightens, her excitement saturates the air, and an unmistakable note of pleasure is subject to a commanding glottal stop before it can ring toward its true tone. I suck, and pull with my teeth for several moments. I taste her blood vessels popping beneath my tongue, protected by the undamaged, superficial layer of skin. _She tastes so fucking_ _ **good**_ _…_ I want to taste her fully but, again, I test my restraint until I know I am tempting myself far too much. Finally, I disengage the meaty part of her shoulder, give the mark I have left a cursory glance, and begin working my way back up her neck.

I work higher than I began before, all the way to her ear. When my tongue gently traces the lobe, I feel Sookie tense in my arms and gasp excitedly. Surprised at the degree of reception this achieves, I suck the fleshy lobe between my lips and gently tug with my teeth. I can hear her little gasps, and her heart is racing frantically against my palm. It is enthralling, the way her body reacts to the gentle suckle of my mouth on her earlobe. That captivation is what spurs me to give the hard cartilage of her ear a quick nip.

Sookie's response is…surprising.

A pleasurable whine echoes from her lips until she mutes it with another gasp, her arousal is so thick in the air I am nearly overwhelmed by it myself, and finally, her face reddens to the point that I might have thought her ill. After the brief reaction, Sookie pulls away, clutches the front of my shirt and begins panting to compose herself.

It takes only a moment after she has regained her breath for her face to flush once more. A humiliated expression covers her face, and she swiftly rises from her seat and slinks out of the theater. Left momentarily stunned by her abrupt escape, I realize the degree of her arousal. Sookie had climaxed under my attentions. _So fucking responsive!_ I think with a carnal surge in my body.

I quickly follow her into the lobby, finding Sookie sitting with her face in her hands on a bench by the restrooms, looking utterly upset. Kneeling in front of her, I take Sookie's chin in my hand and kiss her softly.

"Are you all right?" I ask carefully, trying to meet her gaze, but finding resistance.

"N-no," she shakes her head shamefully. Though I admit I have never met a human woman who had an orgasm from having her earlobes tugged, I am anything but displeased by such a reactive body.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Sookie," I tell her soothingly.

"Yes, there is," she whispers and puts her face back in her hands.

" _I_ do not think so," I assure, gently rubbing her calves as I attempt again to catch her eyes. "Do you want to leave?" She sniffles and nods. "Please, do not cry," I beseech.

Swiping at one of her tears, Sookie mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I ask, still rubbing her legs since she has yet to rise.

"I don't know," she admits, still quietly bemoaning what she considers a shameful act. "It just seems like I did something very rude."

I refrain from snorting, "I did not find it rude," I tell her. "In fact, I found it rather…impressive on your part. There is nothing shameful about having a receptive body." _That might not have been helpful to her,_ I realize as she cringes at my compliment. "Let us go somewhere more private." Her eyes widen at my suggestion and she shakes her head frantically _ **.**_ _Oh, hell, what is she taking me for so suddenly?_ "I meant somewhere to talk, Sookie," I tell her firmly. "I am quite disappointed that you would automatically assume my intentions like that."

Her head bows guiltily as I rise from my knees. She finally stands, and it takes me a moment to offer her my hand. I am still agitated that she thought I wished to have her alone for my own selfish gain, but I remind myself she is feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. I am certain her discomfort had nothing to do with me, and all to do with her own sense of repugnance toward herself.

Once we are in the moderate privacy of my car and able to speak freely, I sit and wait for her to begin talking. Instead, she continues staring at her hands in silence.

"Have your ears always been that sensitive, Sookie?" I ask conversationally, trying for a sense of levity under the circumstances. It is all I can do to dispel the giddy musings of how many times I could make her cum in a single coupling with such a receptive partner.

She blushes and shrugs, "I don't know. No one's ever… I don't know."

"Well, I will give them a wide berth when we are in public. Would you feel more comfortable if I left them alone until we are at a point in our relationship that involves that level of intimacy?"

"Yes, please," she mumbles.

"All right. I promise to avoid touching your ears for now."

"Thank you…"

"Will you do something for me as well?" I request. When she looks at me hesitantly, I explain, "I would like you to forgive yourself, and to know and _believe_ that you did nothing wrong."

"That's not how it feels," she whispers. "I feel embarrassed and ashamed and-and disgusting."

"Why?" I look at her in confusion. "You cannot help how your body responds, so there is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. You should not feel disgusted because what your body did was entirely natural. Orgasms happen, Sookie. There is nothing disgusting about that."

"Do they happen because someone nibbled on your ear?" she demands.

"Not to me," I confess. "That does not mean it is any less natural. Everybody is wired differently. What one person finds arousing might be completely unimportant to another. You have particularly sensitive ears, and you were already aroused by what we were doing. That is how your body responded, and considering your lack of experience, you could not have known it could cause you to climax."

"Eric," she mumbles softly, "this is real embarrassin'… I don't wanna talk about this with you…"

I tilt my head curiously, "Why not?"

"Because it's not… Proper," she tells me with another sweet blush.

 _Fucking, puritanical bullshit!_

"Sookie," I take her chin in my hand and force her to look at me, "are we in a relationship?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you see yourself remaining in a relationship with me for quite some time?"

"I really hope so," she admits and finally offers me one of her sweet smiles.

"And at any point in the future, do you believe you might wish to be physically intimate with me?"

 _I do not believe I have ever seen her face turn so red!_

"… Yes," she confesses.

"Then, at some point, you _will_ need to talk to me about your body. What feels good, what does not, what makes you uncomfortable, and why. I can be a patient lover, Sookie. I understand if speaking about these things is difficult for you because you have never spoken of them with anyone. That said, nothing your body does influences me negatively. Nothing you enjoy or do not enjoy will give me pause. I know that discussions like this are particularly upsetting for you because we have not known each other long, and in your mind, what happened this evening should have been much further in the future." She nods gravely in agreement. "Yet, it did happen and now we are talking about it."

"So, you don't think I'm any less a lady after…what happened?" Sookie asks me hopefully and I cannot help the comforting smile that tugs at my lips.

"Not at all," I reassure her.

"Please don't tell Pam what happened," she requests of me suddenly.

"Why do you think that I would?" I ask in surprise.

Sookie shrugs and looks at her fresh manicure for an answer. Finally, she admits, "Pam says stuff sometimes… Stuff that makes me feel like you share a lot of information about our relationship with her. I understand that you two are really close, and I respect that 'cause me and Jason are really close. The difference is… You and Pam seem able to talk about real intimate stuff and in detail… Jason and I can't. It makes us both super uncomfortable… I just feel like… Like I don't have anyone to talk to or help me or… I can't talk to Jason… I can't talk to Pam… I can't talk to anyone at school… I just feel real alone in this."

"Why do you feel that you cannot talk to me?" I place my hand on her back, allowing my thumb to stroke her spine encouragingly.

"'Cause you're who I need to talk about!" she wails. "You make me feel a bunch of stuff that really confuses me. I'm nervous and excited, and embarrassed and I always wanna be around you, and I don't understand any of it. I'm also a little scared of you," she admits.

"What about me scares you?" I coax gently.

"That I've only known ya two and a half weeks, and I already like you so much. That you have secrets you think will scare me off. The way my body reacts to you. All kinds of stuff," she explains.

"I see, well, what if we cut back on our interactions, and give you some space for perspective?" I suggest, though I want anything but space between us.

She looks at her hands sadly at my suggestion. "I don't want to see you less," she confesses after a moment, and it is a relief to me. "I like seein' ya all the time. I just wish I had someone to talk to that didn't make me feel so…"

"Vulnerable?" I hazard a guess.

"Yeah."

"Why do you feel you cannot talk to Pam?" I ask. "I would not be embarrassed by anything she knows about me."

"I think she'd laugh at me," she chokes.

My shoulders slump. That is not an unfair assessment. Sookie knows Pam to be very confident and sexual. Her inexperienced questions would seem trivial to Pam, and it is not beyond my Child to poke at another's insecurities. However, I know that my Child cares about Sookie, and even _Pam_ can suppress her brashness.

"I do not think Pam would laugh at you," _I can make absolutely sure that she does not!_

"Do you promise not to ask her about what we talk about?" she meekly requests.

I give Sookie another soft smile, "I promise… As a matter of fact, I do believe Pam and your brother are a few blocks down the street having coffee. Perhaps I could drop you off there? I am sure Jason is probably getting fatigued by now. I could drop him off at home, and you can stay with Pam at the shop."

"What? All the sudden like that?" Sookie asks in surprise.

"This is troubling you, Sookie. I would suggest you talk to someone sooner rather than later, so that you may sleep easily tonight," I explain gently.

"Okay," she mumbles as I reach for my keys and turn over the ignition.

As we drive, I call Pam and let her know of the plan. She seems confused, but does not question me. Soon we are pulling up in front of a Starbucks and we climb out of the car. When we approach Pam and Jason, my Child rises.

"Sookie has very personal things to discuss with you. I want you to be _nice_. Do not laugh at her, do not brush off her questions," I mumble in Pam's ear under the disguise of a greeting hug.

"Yes, Master," Pam is frowning.

"Thank God you're takin' me home," Jason announces as he tries to lift himself from the booth. "I've had, like, four people come over and ask me about the B'n'B shit. I'm ready to go home," he grouches.

I smile at Jason and pat his back while assisting him from the booth. He looks uncomfortable with my help, but does not say anything.

"Sookie, I will see you later," I tell her as she settles into her brother's spot. I lean down and give her a quick, brief kiss before leaving.

 _Do not disappoint me, Pam._

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _God, where do I even start?_

"Not such a big fan of fangs, huh?" Pam interrupts my mad scrambling for an icebreaker.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"It is barely even 8:30. The movie started at 7:50, but we all know the first ten minutes are trailers. That means you left the theater well before the end of the movie. Was it that bad?" Pam asks me.

I look at the cup of coffee she's put in front of me, "I don't know, we weren't really watchin' it," I mumble shyly.

Pam smirks, "I see."

"Somethin' happened…at the theater," I begin quietly. I'm surprised Pam doesn't have to lean in to hear me.

"Oh? What?" she asks, placin' her face in her hand, her eyes all bright with the prospect of gossip.

"Umm, me and Eric were makin' out," I keep whisperin', "and…it was real nice."

"So, why did you leave if you were having such a good time _not_ watching the movie?" Pam teases, but I know she's just tryin' to make this all seem less formal. I get the feelin' Eric gave her a warnin' when we first got here.

"Umm, he… Well, we were kissin' for a while, and…" _God, how do I even say this?_ "He was kissin' on my neck, and that was real nice, too… But he, umm, he got to my ear, and…" My face is gettin' hotter and hotter, "When he tugged on my ear, I…" I lean in real close, and I don't even know if any sound is comin' out when I confess, "I think I might have… Had an orgasm?"

Pam stares at me for a long time, no real expression, just starin'. Finally, she asks, "You _think_ you did?"

"Well, I did. I know what it was. I just, I only ever had one before, and that was in my sleep, and… Well, it was a roomful of people, and Eric _knew_! How embarrassin' is that?" I anxiously pick up my coffee and take a sip. It's decaf, which I don't normally like, but I probably shouldn't have any caffeine right now, I'm so edgy.

"You have only orgasmed in your sleep before, and it was _once_?" Pam fixates on the totally wrong part of my statement.

"Pam, it was a roomful of people, and Eric knew what I did!" I moan in embarrassment.

"All right," Pam shrugs. "Look at it this way. No one in that theater had a clue what was going on. If you made any sound at all, they probably all figured it was two teens making out, which I promise you is not an abnormal occurrence. As for the Eric part of the equation, let me share something about men that you might find comforting. Do you know how exciting it is for a man to know he has a responsive lover? It is a huge boost to their ego to be able to pleasure their woman, and for you to be that easy… Oh, that probably did not sound encouraging… You are not _easy_ ," she assures me. "I am merely making the point that Eric will be a very, very happy boyfriend when you finally go to bed together."

"Really?" I frown. I don't get how it can be any fun for him if I'm finishin' after a good tug on my earlobe.

"Of course!" Pam grins. "What man doesn't want a woman who responds so enthusiastically to his touch?"

"But what if it's not about Eric?" I ask worriedly. "What if I'm just a freak?"

Pam's eyebrows shoot up at that and she reaches across the table at my face. Before I realize what she's gonna do, her finger traces the shell of my ear before gently pinching my earlobe. It feels nice, but not orgasm-inducing nice.

"Did you cum?" she asks skeptically. Dumbly, I shake my head. "There you go, then. It's not your ears; it's him. Sure, your ears are freakishly sensitive, but that doesn't diminish the effect Eric was having on you by a long shot. Is that what you were scared about? That your ears were some sort of hidden orgasm button anyone could push?"

I blush. _Yeah, that's why I couldn't say anythin' to Eric._ I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I won't lie to you and say that your ears are not insanely sensitized for causing that to happen to you," Pam tells me. "I don't know a single woman that has cum from having her ears tugged after a little necking, but good for you!"

 _Okay, so it's strange, but a good strange,_ I think in moderate relief. I'm still embarrassed about them, but at least I don't have an indiscriminate 'orgasm button.' "I'm sorry if I've been stupid about this," I mumble.

Pam shrugs, unaffected. "Knowing the mechanics of things is not the same as performing them. I am curious why you wished to speak to me of all people about this? Why not ask one of your friends from school that isn't fucking your brother? Or at least isn't your boyfriend's sister?"

 _Because I'd have to listen to every little thought they had on the topic_ , "'Cause I don't want to be part of the rumor mill at school. High school girls gossip. Even if you gossiped, we don't know any of the same people other than Eric and Jason."

Pam nods, accepting my excuse without question. I feel oddly guilty about lying to her, and that surprises me. The only person I've ever felt guilty for not tellin' that I'm a telepath is Jason.

We chat about less personal stuff as I finish up my coffee, and Pam drives me back to the condo. When I see Eric's Corvette still parked out front, an idea starts to form.

"Are you comin' up?" I ask.

Pam smirks at me, "Seeing as you told Eric to dissuade me against fucking your brother while he is still healing, I will pass."

I shake my head at her filter-less comment, but don't say anythin' about it. That's just Pam, I guess.

Before I'm even in the condo, I can hear Jason yellin' at the TV about 'traveling,' so I know he's watchin' basketball. When I open the door, Jason and Eric are sittin' on the couch watchin' the game. Eric seems less captivated with it than Jason does, though.

"Hey," I greet them, takin' off my coat and draping it over one of the barstools, "who's winnin'?"

"Rockets," Jason replies, eyes glued to the TV.

"Cool," I smile and lean over the back of the couch to whisper in Eric's ear. "Can I talk to you a minute in private?"

Eric cranes his neck to look at me before nodding and standing, "Of course."

I lead him to my room, grimacing at Jason's thought of, _'Oh, what the fuckin' hell is this? Is this okay?'_

"I don't want to keep you in here long. Jason's imagination will run wild if I do," I mumble.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric asks, keepin' a careful distance between us.

"Umm, well, I'm gonna be quick and honest with you," I tell him. "I kinda think these areas," I quickly flail my hands in front of my breasts and lap, "should be off limits. I know you've never even hinted at tryin' to touch me there, and I appreciate that, really. It's just, I know there's somethin' you want to tell me at some point that you think is gonna be some life alterin' thing for me. And the thing is, until you've told me what it is and you know I won't run, I don't think you should touch me…in those places. 'Cause if these," I gesture to the previously mentioned areas again, "are anywhere near as…umm…receptive as these," I point to my ears, "then I probably won't want you to stop… Well… Ever."

Eric smirks at my point and nods, "I see, well, I will keep that in mind."

"So, I want to date, and kiss and hold hands and stuff, right now. I'm not sayin' that after you tell me your big secret that I'll be all gung ho about jumpin' into bed with ya, but it's definitely a prerequisite. If what you tell me is really somethin' I can't accept, I'd be awful upset if I'd slept with you and then ya broke my heart with whatever it is you're still hiding. Is that fair?" I ask nervously.

Smiling at me, Eric leans in, kisses my lips, and answers, "Entirely acceptable."

I let out a relieved breath and nod, "Thank you."

"It might make me hesitate to let you in on my secret. If you sincerely do not wish to see me again after you know, then I might not wish to ever tell you. You could stay a virgin a very long time, Sookie," he admits.

Grippin' the front of his shirt, I keep Eric from pullin' away, "I don't think I'll run. I really, really don't, but I've never been a believer in certainty, so I won't promise. Okay?"

"Sookie," Eric holds my face in his cool, cool hands, "if there is ever one thing I pray that you can be certain of, it is me."

"If I say I'll try, does that count?"

He kisses me slowly and softly. His hands leave my face and clamp on to my sides, so that he can pull me flush against him. It's this smooth, sexy, passionate kiss that makes me glad he's got a hold on me, 'cause I feel like I could melt onto the floor. I find myself really holdin' on to the front of his shirt now, just so I feel grounded and won't float away or drop to the ground. It could really go either way…

He pulls away, holds me with one arm, and uses his free hand to push my hair from my face. "For now," he says.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	13. Chapter 13

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Thirteen: April 2001**

 **Jason's POV:**

I can't believe Sookie's birthday is next month… It's been the craziest five months of my life in one of the best ways. Me and Sooks have put on healthy weight, I coulda done without her fillin' out where she did, but weight is weight, I guess. She looks amazin'; healthy, beautiful, and happy. Two of those things I've been strugglin' to get her, the third, well… I woulda been happier if someone'd come and beat her over the head with an ugly stick.

It could be worse, though. She could be dating horny teenage boys instead of Eric Northman. I've kinda dug into Pam a lot, tryin' figure if they'd been gettin' handsy at all, but she said it was none of my business. Said if I wanted to know, I should ask them. I don't think I wanna know, but at the same time I worry about her. Scared that she might do stuff she thinks she has to, worry they ain't bein' safe, and God forbid she get pregnant!

She ain't changed none, though. You'd think I'd be able to tell if she went and done it. She doesn't have the best poker face for that kinda stuff. I get the feelin' I'll know right after it happens 'cause she'll probably be nervous about it and change her walk or posture. I don't know. I don't know that I wanna know.

"Hey, Stackhouse!" I wave at Jeremy, our second-string tailback.

"Hey," I call back, headin' to the Ranger Eric's leased for me. I've been teachin' Sooks how to drive it. She ain't been behind a wheel since she was thirteen and I liberated Gran's little station wagon. I took it out to an old country road and put her behind the wheel. She was doing good until an opossum crept out and she swerved off the road. Took me almost two hours to work it out and get the car back by four A. M. First thing the next mornin', I was washin' it up, no sleep, tryin' to get the scuffs out. I don't think Gran ever figured out we'd taken it.

Sook's doing okay at drivin', but the city makes her a bit nervous with all the pedestrians and people honking at her for poor mergers or accidentally cutting them off. I keep tellin' her it's a longer car than Eric's little Corvette and needs more clearance than she's allowin', but it's like it goes in one ear and out the other!

Still, she gets better day by day. She ain't been honked at for over a week now. I think she might be ready for her driving test before she starts college in the fall. She applied for Endene and I know she'll get in, but I got a sinking suspicion she might not have applied anywhere else. That kinda bugs me. Mostly 'cause I don't think Northman's why she's only applied there. I think she doesn't want to leave me. I mean, I don't _want_ her to go, but if she could go somewhere more prestigious, I'd want that for her more.

When I get back to our apartment, the windows are open and there's a nice breeze comin' in. Sookie's on the couch with her homework and another pile of books ready to study for her finals. I can't believe she's graduating high school in less than a month!

"How was school?" I ask, leanin' over the back of the couch and kissin' the top of her head.

"Good. Borin', mostly," she tells me. "They keep givin' us busy work on top of studyin' for finals," she complains.

"Goin' out tonight?" I ask.

"Yup. Eric's pickin' me up after dark. He said we weren't goin' too far though. Just to the park before it gets too late," she explains, snapping a book shut.

"Yeah, Pam's comin' over with him and stayin' with me," I frown. "Think tonight's the big reveal?" I ask.

Sookie snorts, "It better be."

"Do you think it's weird that we're, like, one hundred percent sure they're gonna tell us they're vampires?" I flop onto the couch and crack open a soda. I've been twenty-one since February, but I don't like havin' booze in the house. Aside from my twenty-first birthday, and the team takin' me out, I ain't been out drinkin' since. Sooks was beside herself when she saw how hungover I was. I hardly remember shit. I think Pam took me home, but I doubt I had sex with her. I don't think my dick knew what it was by that point.

Sookie snickers at my question, "I don't know. They might not think we made that leap with so much certainty. I mean, if I weren't what I am, do you think we would have genuinely entertained the thought?"

"I doubt it," I confess. "It's cool though, right? Knowin' you're not the only special thing out there? Maybe you won't feel so alone in it… You thought much about if you're gonna tell 'em?"

Sookie bites her lip thoughtfully, "I'm still stuck on it, Jason. I mean the fact I can't use it on them might be comforting and easier for them to swallow, but, at the same time, more people knowin' is a huge risk. If they confirm what we suspect, that might be a much bigger world than we know. I've felt a lot of voids just here in Shreveport. Could you imagine how many there are worldwide? Think about the culture that goes along with it!"

I nod in agreement, "Yeah, it's a tough call, but if they're planning on tellin' us… But it's your secret, not mine. So, it's your decision."

"I'll keep thinkin' about it," she tells me sullenly.

"Do you ever _feel_ like you shouldn't? Y'know, like how you did with me all them years?" I ask.

"Not like that," she confesses. "Back then, it was my heart tellin' me not to tell you. Right now, it's my head."

"Well, every time you've followed your heart, it's worked out," I tell her.

"I guess," She's still moping.

"I didn't mean to bring ya down none," I frown.

"I know. It's just, I don't want any secrets between me and Eric. I mean, even as he's keepin' this from us, he let us know it was there. They probably have no idea about me, and I've never warned them otherwise."

"Difference is, Sooks," I remind her, "anyone figures out their secret, and they can just disappear 'til the person's gone. Shit, who knows what other ways they got to protect themselves?"

All in all, we still don't know what bein' a vampire really means. We don't know if they got powers other than immortality, or if the worst of what they do is suckin' a bit of blood from humans now and again. I got the feelin' Pam's knocked a pint or two outta me the past few months, mostly 'cause she bites me when we fuck, and it hurts enough it should be leavin' at least a bruise. It never does though. Can't explain why there ain't no puncture marks neither, but maybe she'll tell me tonight if it turns out we've been right.

 _If we haven't, at least whatever it is won't seem nearly as dark or crazy as what we've built up in our heads!_

I break out our laptop and start gettin' to work on my materials. Sooks disappears to her room while I study, and a few minutes later I hear the shower goin'. I frown and look up. She usually showers before school. _Whatever_ , I think and look back at my book.

 _What the hell is takin' her so long?_ I'm a bit anxious. Sooks was in the shower forever, it's been another forty-five minutes on top of that, and she still ain't back in the kitchen to start up dinner. _Shit,_ I think as I leave my books on the coffee table and head to the fridge, _she's gettin' dressed up for this._ My heart is hammerin' as I start preppin' dinner. If she's gone and really got herself lookin' nice, I don't want her to mess up her clothes, but another part of me wants to dump balsamic vinegar all over her, so she'll reek all night. _Maybe string a clove of garlic around her neck…_

"I'm not doin' it with him tonight, Jason!" Sookie shouts from down the hall as I pour a heap of rice into the steamer.

After the rice is started, I go to her room and see her puttin' on the make-up she hardly ever wears. "Yeah? Skirt, make-up, fresh shower," I tick off on my fingers. "You gonna put on those 'fuck me' heels, too?"

Sookie sets down her powder brush real hard on the vanity. "Jason," she purses her lips at me like Gran and Mamma used to, "I want to look nice. That's all. And I'm sorry you think they look like 'sex me' heels, but the fact is, I've been dating Eric for over four months now. The guy deserves to finally get a lead offa first."

I grumble a bit to myself. "Sorry," I finally offer.

"Apology accepted. Just… Calm down, okay? You're gonna drive yourself insane worryin' about this," she chastises me, and I got the good graces to look contrite.

"Hey, I'm your big brother," I shrug helplessly. "I ain't never gonna want a guy all over ya. Even a guy like Eric, who I get along with better than I ever thought I would with your first boyfriend."

She smiles at me, comes over, and wraps me up in a big hug. "I know this is tough. You've been like a daddy to me since I was seven. Back then you were only ten. That was some big shoes to fill, but you're doin' a great job," she whispers. "A girl couldn't have a better brother or daddy than you, Jason."

"Thanks, Sook," I mumbled into her hair, holdin' her real tight. It feels like when she leaves my arms next, she won't be back in them again. _Is this what it feels to give your daughter away at the altar?_

Sookie laughs and swats my chest, "I ain't elopin'!"

"I know, I know," I grumble. Eventually I manage, "I started some rice. You down for a stir fry? Other than a Kraft dinner, it's just about all I can manage."

"You used to grill real well," she points out.

I shrug, "Meat and an open fire ain't really cookin'. We don't gotta grill here."

Sookie just laughs and goes back to her vanity. I stand and watch her put on her make-up. She looks so much like Mamma when she does that. All grown-up, and it kills me. I wish she was still little string bean Sooks. No boys gawking or cat callin' at her. Still playin' tag, not kissin' boys. I smile, remembering her shoulder checkin' my old buddy on the playground 'cause he shoved at one of Sook's friends. _Why'd you have to grow up so much?_

"Jason," she frowns and leans away from the mirror, "stop or you're gonna make me cry, and I just put on mascara."

"Okay, okay, I'll go back to my books," I offer, leavin' the room.

It's weird, havin' my own space still. Sarah, our Social Services caseworker, nearly lost it when she saw our new digs in the main floor apartment. We explained that the building was under new ownership, and the new landlord had bumped us down here 'cause they felt we needed more of the room. She had only nodded dumbly and wrote somethin' on her notes. Sarah had also been impressed with Sookie's weight gain and that she had her own clothes now. I told her a bunch of our friends got them for her for Christmas. Mostly, I think Sarah was just relieved for us, and herself. Given Sook's age, I know Sarah didn't wanna be forced to pull her from my custody, but it really was gettin' pretty awful for her with me.

After awhile, Sooks comes out to the livin' room and goes back to studyin'. We work in silence, only speaking every so often when Sookie has a question on her homework. Mostly she doesn't need my help, but I think she likes to humor me sometimes.

Next time I look at the clock, I get up and go to the kitchen to finish gettin' things ready for the stir fry. I chop up some peppers and fry up some cubed chicken. Throw in some spices, and splash it with some soy sauce, and I'm finished by the time the rice is.

As we're eatin', I wonder if Eric and Pam notice Sooks and I don't use garlic in anything? Do they just think they're the luckiest vamps in the world, or are vampires not effected by garlic? Man, I'm actually startin' to hope we're not wrong and that our friends _are_ vamps. First, how cool would that be? Second, now I got so many questions about bein' a vamp, I wanna pick their brains. I wonder how old they are? Shit, the history lessons alone if they were older than two-hundred would be _amazin'_! I could keep my students reeling, never tellin' the same story twice for years!

"You really need to calm down," Sookie laughs.

"Y'know, you've been eavesdropping on me a lot lately," I glower playfully.

"No, you've just been uncharacteristically _loud_ lately," she sticks her tongue out at me. "Just like after I found out about you and Pam, and all the sudden I wasn't just catchin' the van rockin' on the curb, but havin' to listen to you guys in your room."

I blush at that. _Shit, hope she didn't hear nothin' too embarrassing!_

We're just clearing the dishes when there's a knock on our door. Northman don't need to be buzzed in 'cause he's obviously got keys to the building.

I go to the door and open it. Pam automatically slips in, but Eric stays in the doorway. "Hey, Eric," I shake his hand.

"Good evening, Jason," he smiles at me, but it doesn't meet his eyes for the first time in a long time. _Yeah, it's gotta be tonight._ "How are you?"

I shrug, "Good as ever. Wanna come in for a bit?"

"No, thank you," Eric shakes his head. "Sookie and I have a great deal to discuss tonight."

"Okay," I pat his shoulder, wishin' I could just tell him we think we already figured it out. If we're horribly wrong, I don't wanna get the guy's hopes up. "Good luck, Eric."

"Thank you," Eric sighs.

Sookie comes bounding outta the bedroom with her purse flyin' behind her. She's got those God damn 'fuck me' heels on, and I wanna puke. Just as she's comin' to the door, she almost breaks her freakin' ankle on those stilts she calls shoes, and me and Eric both throw out our hands to catch her.

"Sooks, go put on some real shoes," I plead once she's stabile.

"I'm fine, I just can't run in them," she grumbles. "You hear that, Eric? Anythin' chases us, you better man up and beat the crap outta it, 'cause I ain't runnin'!"

Eric actually laughs at that, leans down, and gives her a soft kiss. "Loud and clear, Sookie," He gives her another quick kiss, shakes my hand goodbye, and they leave.

Once they're gone, I turn to Pam, cross my arms over my chest, and ask, "So, you got any secrets to tell _me_ tonight?"

Pam looks uneasy, but she doesn't answer my question. Instead, she walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. I follow her, sittin' next to her quietly. We're probably sittin' in silence a good five minutes before she turns and looks at me all serious.

"Jason," she starts.

 **Pam's POV:**

"Jason," I begin nervously. We never did find out if he could be glamoured. After Eric discovered Sookie could not, and then had to scramble to recover the situation, we decided it was best not to take the same risk with her brother. "I do have something important to tell you, something that Eric is probably telling your sister very soon. Before I tell you what it is, I want you to know that she will come back to you safely just as she has every night Eric has taken her out these past four and a half months."

He nods in understanding, and I am surprised that my comment did not cause him to stand and begin pacing. Jason usually worries much more openly about his sister's safety, and that statement should have at least earned a frustrated head scratch.

"All right," he says. "Let's hear it."

I place my hands on Jason's arms to keep him from running from me. Slowly I tell him, "There are things in this world that you probably have never wanted to believe were possible, stories that you found only to be fables. I am going to tell you that mythical creatures do exist, and that Eric, Godric, and I are vampires." His expression does not change in the slightest. "Jason, I just told you that I am a vampire."

"Yeah, that's cool," He shrugs off my hands and reaches for the TV remote. "You wanna watch 'True Lies'? It's on FX in, like, fifteen minutes."

My jaw slackens at his reaction before I realize that he probably believes I am making a terrible joke. "Jason, I am serious. Look!" I turn him to face me again, part my lips, and allow my fangs to descend.

"Dude! That's badass!" Jason crows, throwing the remote to the side. He is cupping my jaw, tilting my face from side to side. "You have real fangs! Look at that. Can you make 'em retract again?" I draw the points back into their façade at his request. "Too cool! Hey, do they just snap up and down like that, or can you make 'em go up and down real slow?"

 _Absolutely disarming! Is this really happening?_

I answer his question by slowly letting my fangs drop to their points. "You are taking this surprisingly well, Stackhouse," I tell him. "I can only pray your sister responds as well."

"Aw, me and Sooks figured you guys out back in January," he tells me flippantly.

"Are you serious?" I ask in shock. Then again, I do not recall a time when we had spent so much time with humans without ever having glamoured them.

"Sure. That story about bein' more productive at night wasn't gonna fly for long, Pam," he shrugs. "Besides, you bite me a fucklot." I grimace. "Which reminds me, why hasn't there ever been a mark on me?"

"Vampire blood has healing properties. After I bit you, I would lance my tongue and coat my blood on the wound so it would heal," I explain, still reeling at the level of acceptance I am receiving.

Jason frowns a moment, "Was that doctor injecting my shoulder with vamp blood?" he asks and I am surprised he immediately picked up on that.

"Yes. It was Eric's blood. He is older, so his magic is more potent," I tell him. "Vampire blood heals better and faster when it is consumed, but Dr. Ludwig has found that it is still capable of being injected or administered topically for certain injuries. Your shoulder was not a known affliction we could cure by that method, but you seem to be a good model for it."

"I gotta thank Eric again for the treatment then," Jason mumbles to himself. "So, does garlic bother you? 'Cause me and Sooks have been keepin' it outta the house since we figured it out."

"Garlic is a loathsome thing to smell. It is irritating, but not dangerous."

"So, what can you tell me about vampire stuff? Is there stuff you can't say?" he asks me curiously.

I ponder his question a moment, "We do not like silver. It burns," I do not tell him it also steals our strength. "Vampires can be killed by beheading, a stake to the heart, or fire-"

"What if you got shot in the head?" he asks and I laugh.

"A single bullet we could recover from. If the skull is destroyed, then it would kill us, but say the bullet penetrated, but did not exit, we would heal. Of course, then we have a bullet in our head until it is extracted," I explain carefully.

"Dang, that's pretty badass, too!" he laughs excitedly.

I nod in agreement, "Yes. As far as our secrecy, mostly that is to keep from being discovered. We have our own form of government, which I am not supposed to go into detail about. Eric is part of that government. He keeps the vampires of Shreveport and Bossier under order, as well as a few stragglers within this parish. Bon Temps would fall under his jurisdiction if a vampire were to reside there other than him." Jason is nodding and taking in all the new information. "He is responsible for disciplining vampires who do not adhere to our laws in that area. I will tell you that he is forced to kill other vampires on occasion, but has not taken a human life in several years. In the years prior to that, he had been known to sneak into war torn areas, choose a side, and perform assassinations of humans at war."

"Holy shit," Jason wiggles in his seat excitedly. "How old is Eric?"

"A century or so over one thousand. He used to be a Viking," I tell him and watch his historian's eyes light up with further exuberance.

"How old are you?" he asks, then flounders, "Is that all right to ask since you're a woman?"

"Vampires are quite proud of their age. I am around one hundred and sixty," I divulge.

"Oh, man, you guys are gonna have to come over all the time! This is awesome!" Jason is ready to bubble over with excitement. "Where were you during The Civil War?" I ask.

"Hmm, that was 1861… Let's see, at that time, we were in Pennsylvania. I was still a fledgling then. We arrived in the U.S. in 1845, shortly after I was turned…"

I spend the evening telling Stackhouse all about my glorious fledgling years, flushing out his historical facts. He asks me about how I became a vampire and why. That is a more delicate subject, not that I have a problem talking about it, but I feel that Jason would become emotional. He is a very sweet man, and to hear about the brutal way that I was raped and left for dead as punishment for seducing several men's wives would more than likely upset him.

Instead I tell him, "It was a very violent event. I was left for dead. Eric saved me."

Jason's brow frowns with his lips, "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" It is my turn to frown.

"Remembering it?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, but you are my friend, and the details would upset you."

"But I'm your friend," he repeats my claim. "Friends tell each other the bad shit, too, right?"

"I do not wish to upset you like that," I confess.

"Okay, so we can do it in doses," he encourages. "Just start tellin' me the story. When it gets to be too much, I'll tell you to stop. I'll process and digest it, and then you can tell me more 'til I know it all."

"Jason," I sigh.

"When's the last time you talked about it with anyone?" he asks me softly.

I frown again, "I suppose, Eric? When I was first turned. He took great pains to help me resolve my anger."

"Was that all? Just the anger part?"

"Of course that was all," I am now the one floundering.

"If it was so violent and upsetting, how'd you work out the emotional part?" he asks me. I blink several times. _What emotional part?_ "C'mon, Pam, let me have it."

I take a deep breath and collect my memories. It was, after all, very long ago.

"I was never a _lady_ before I met Eric. I slept with countless men and women. It was all well and good while I was only spending my time seducing men, but when I was nineteen, I started to become curious. Men were easy to know, easy to manipulate for me. Then, one evening, a government official prodded me to make love to his wife and let him watch. I was excited. I'd been fantasizing for awhile about bedding a woman.

"After that, it was practically my mission to seduce every last woman in London. In only a few months, I had slept with countless, but that upset many a husband. Former lovers, husbands of wives I had slept with, burst into the apartment of one of my lady friends in the dead of night. Her husband stayed behind and beat her nearly to death. I was dragged into the courtyard. One of the men broke my jaw. They stripped and beat me. Then they raped me repeatedly, taking turns-"

"Wait," Jason holds up a hand. It is then that I realize I had almost gone into a trance, recalling the moment that had led to my immortality. I stare at Jason as he is holding his hair tightly in one white fist, and holding a bloodless palm as a signal to stop. "Just hold on," he takes in a deep breath. "Shit, Pam. Just… Shit," He stands up and walks back and forth in front of the coffee table several times before returning to the couch. "Okay, okay… Go on."

"I can stop," I assure him. I knew this would upset him, and I feel almost guilty for putting him into such a stressful state.

"No, I'm okay. It's just… I mean, I know you in a lot of ways. I ain't sayin' I like the whole adultery thing ya had goin' on, but it doesn't mean I'd ever think you deserved somethin' like that!" he tells me.

I nod in understanding. "You are certain you wish to hear the rest?" I ask him. When he nods, I return the focus to my memories and continue, "After they were done with me, I could hardly move. They dragged me into the open street, kicked me in the gutter and walked away. I did not even have the energy to cry, not in fear or pain or sadness. I just lay there, cold, broken, and completely destroyed. The… damage was what Eric called some of the worst he had ever seen, and that is saying something coming from a Viking. The degree of my violation was complete. I was so far gone; vampire blood could not heal me. Therefore, Eric transformed me instead. Usually it takes a newborn three evenings to rise. It took me five. _That_ was how completely my human body was destroyed."

To his credit, Stackhouse does not shed a tear. I thought he would bawl, but then I remember that I am not his sister. However, I cannot quell the indignation that swells at not earning his sadness after my past has been divulged.

"Pam," he looks at me, "it's real hard to hear that, but knowin' you _experienced_ it? Shit, I think I'm moved beyond comprehension right now. My stomach feels it could split in two, even when I'm tryin' real hard not to think about any of it at all."

"I hope you are not too despaired over it," I look at his eyes and see that even though they are dry, they are red.

Jason shakes his head, "Despaired? I'm mortified! I mean… I just wanna hug ya. Is that okay? Can I hold ya a minute?"

I look at him in surprise and find myself shrugging my consent. His arms open immediately and my head is against his chest, his heart beating against my ear. His hand is stroking my hair, and my fingers begin twisting the material of his shirt while he holds me. This must be the most peculiar situation I can recall in some time. The last time I was comforted by a man, it was Eric. He rarely indulged, and I rarely requested it. Godric tried at times to encourage me to open up, having known his own violation, but I had resisted. Unlike Godric, I had brought my rape upon myself. I did not deserve to hurt from it beyond the physical because it was justified.

"It's bullshit, Pam," I hear Jason mumble over my head. "I know what you're thinkin', and it's bullshit."

"How do you believe that you know what I am thinking?" I challenge.

"'Cause you're that kinda chick," he laughs. "You killed all those guys when you first woke up a vamp, didn't ya?"

"I did," I admit.

"Tit for tat and it's over?" he guesses.

"Pretty much," I agree.

"You think you deserved what happened to you, don't you?" he asks quietly.

"I brought it upon myself," I tell him. "Those were the times."

Jason pulls away from me, stares in my eyes, and says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but that's like if they'd drained the ocean when women started goin' to the beach. Wasn't the ocean's fault others wanted to play in it. All of them were adulterating fucks who got pissed when they weren't the only ones cheating. So, stop it. Stop thinkin' ya got what ya had comin' to ya. So, you slept with a fuckton of people. They all wanted it. You wanted it. I hope ya gave 'em all syphilis."

I actually burst out laughing at that. "Oh, Stackhouse, you are the only man who has ever made me laugh about that time."

He gives me a rueful smile, leans in, and kisses me very softly, as if comforting me. _Have I ever received a kiss of comfort?_ When he pulls away from my lips, he tilts my head down, and kisses my crown as I have seen him do to Sookie on countless occasions.

"I'd do anything to make you laugh," he says, and then I realize that the reason he has shed no tears from my tale is not from indifference. I had told him I did not want to hurt him. Therefore, he shows no pain.

 _Oh, Jason,_ I think sadly as I find my arms moving in a foreign, but needful motion. I draw his head to my chest and hold him tight. My hand is stroking his hair comfortingly. I am kissing the top of his head. _Don't hurt for me, Jason…_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	14. Chapter 14

Catalyst

 _A/N: So, due to extenuating circumstances (e.i. the overwhelming amount of reviews, and the fact that chapter thirteen and fourteen are tied together tighter than most…) I've decided to go ahead and post chapter fourteen early. It is also a bit of a 'thank you' because you all have just been writing amazing reviews and I like to show my appreciation for your loyalty and enthusiasm for the story. I wish I could show that appreciation every day with a new chapter, but if I depleted my 'head start' you would all have to wait a whoooole lot longer than a week for new chapters, and none of us want that!_

 _Please enjoy this bonus chapter!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Fourteen: No More Secrets**

 **Eric's POV:**

"You already knew…?" I stare at the woman before me in disbelief.

Sookie shrugs, "Sure! Jason and I figured out back in January what you and your "siblings" were." She uses her fingers to put quotes around the word. "We've been waitin' all this time just for you to confirm it."

Stunned does not even begin to describe how I am feeling. Sookie knows that I am a vampire, and not only does she not care, but she seems rather excited about it. Even after a half hour sitting on a park bench, explaining the sort of work I do, she is nonplussed by my confessions. She knows that I have murdered and still do on occasion. She is aware that I threaten, beat, and often maim to make a point. She tells me that she does not _like_ it, but understands that my world and hers cannot follow the same rules because they are two different worlds.

 _What seventeen-year-old girl is this… Tolerant?_ There is not even a word to describe this sort of response. She is not naïve, I know, because I gave terrifying examples of things that I have done in the past, and she nodded patiently the entire time.

"Sookie, you are not under the impression that now that I am with you, that these things will never happen again, are you?" I test her resolve.

She smiles in that Sookie way that makes me feel like an imbecile. "Eric, if vampires are as dangerous as you say, then it sounds like there's chances for a battle at the drop of a hat. You don't seem like someone who goes out of their way to put yourself in danger like that, but you sound like you're someone in a seat of power, someone like that will have enemies." I nod that she is correct. "So, if I wanna be with you, which I know I absolutely do, then I gotta know that you'll keep me safe. If doin' what you do is the only way you can make any sort of guarantee about that, then I ain't gonna hold ya back. 'Cause if I get killed for bein' with you, it'd kill Jason. Can you promise me that, Eric? Can you promise you won't get me killed?"

"I promise you are safe with me, Sookie," I tell her in complete solemnity.

"Then ya got me, Eric," she shrugs. "But, before ya accept me," she hesitates, "there's somethin' you should know. You weren't the only one holdin' back a secret."

Immediately our incident in Starbucks when I discovered she could not be glamoured comes to mind. Calmly, I encourage her, "Go on."

"The reason me and Jason figured ya out so easy was 'cause, well… We kinda knew other stuff already existed. Particularly… Me," she whispers that damning pronoun.

"You?" Certainly, she smells sweet, and the inability to be glamoured is curious, but what about her is "other"?

Sookie pauses again, her eyes shut tightly in concentration as if trying to resolve herself in her confession. "I'm a telepath," she whispers under her breath. "Apparently, I can't hear vampires, but I can hear humans clear as if they were talkin' to me."

"You cannot hear my thoughts, but only the thoughts of humans?" I ask, maintaining an outer mask of indifference while on the inside I am reeling.

"That's right," she confirms. "Do _you_ still want to be with _me_?" she asks softly.

"I will not pretend that I am not shocked. I would love to know more about that gift of yours, but not here," I tell her. "I would prefer going somewhere I can be certain we are not overheard."

"There's no one around within earshot," she tells me confidently.

"What about another vampire?" I test.

"Nope, none of them either. I can't _hear_ them, but I can sense them. They're like a bubble of nothin' when I listen. Like, their thoughts are there, but under a cloak or somethin'."

"I see," I nod. "Is that how you seemed to feel me at the library the night I first met you?"

"Yeah," she nods as well. "I felt you nearby, and, my gosh, there was one point that night when you moved and I thought I was goin' crazy! I gotta ask; can you _fly_?"

My eyebrows raise at that, "Yes. How did you guess that?"

"'Cause that night at the library, it _felt_ like you were over my head at one point, and then across the street. Unless you can scale a building, jump _across_ a street, and land silently, I figured you could fly."

"Well," I chuckle, "I _could_ do that, but it is unnecessary because I can fly."

"That's pretty cool!" she grins up at me. "Will you take me up sometime? Can Pam fly? What about Godric? Are you guys a vamp family? How does that work?"

"Sookie!" I laugh bemusedly that she is acting like a teenage girl again. "Yes, I will take you up some time this summer when it is a bit warmer. No, Pam cannot fly, but she is still young and might develop the ability later. Yes, Godric can fly. Yes, we are "a vamp family." Godric is my Maker, I am Pam's Maker. Godric is the Master of our bloodline, which would make him my "father" and Pam's "grandfather" if you want more human terms to go by."

Sookie giggles at my explanation, "He's so young! It's funny he's in charge of you two!"

I smile at her good spirit, "You are a marvel, Ms. Stackhouse, an absolute miracle to someone such as me."

I lean in, pressing my lips gently against hers. Her arms rise immediately, wrapping around my neck, and holding me tightly. After not nearly long enough, Sookie pulls away to catch her breath. She leans her forehead against my clavicle and says, "I wanna be alone with you, Eric."

Stroking her hair, I lean back to stare at the big, shy blue eyes looking up at me. "Sookie?" I ask carefully.

"Not sex," she clarifies. A blush creeps across her cheeks. "I want to feel close and intimate with you, and I'll probably want sex soon, but not yet… I guess I want my first time to not be all nervous and shy. So, I thought, maybe if we did, umm, other stuff we've been puttin' off, I might be more…y'know…confident…"

"Sookie," I whisper, "I will make you feel like a Goddess."

Her face reddens and she attempts to hide her cheeks against my chest. I capture her chin and kiss her softly once more before releasing her, taking her hand, and leading her to the car. I ask if she should call Jason, and she asks me if I am dumb. I laugh in response.

I hold her hand the entire drive to Bon Temps and she marvels at the paved driveway and the newly erected garage attached to the back of the house. When I lead her to my living room, Sookie pauses.

"Do you wish to change your mind?" I ask carefully. She does not know that I refuse to do any more than allow my hands access beneath her blouse. Even though Jason has lifted my age of eighteen restriction, I have not.

"I don't think so," she tells me, and I continue leading her to the living room. I encourage her to sit on the couch while I quickly get a fire going. It is a warm evening to have the fireplace active, but I want to fill the room with ambient noise and a soft glow.

Once the fire is growing, she sits while I stand silently, almost awkwardly a moment, her mood has changed since the park, and I plot the best way to rekindle her earlier curiosity and excitement.

"I have a feeling the bedroom will make you apprehensive at first," I begin thoughtfully, walking over to where she is seated. "This might be something more your speed to start." I open my arms in invitation, causing Sookie creep over meekly and sit upon my lap. My arm wraps about her waist and my other hand tangles in the hairs above her nape.

I kiss her slowly, rolling my tongue against her now more experienced one. Her kisses are loving, sweet, and entirely Sookie. Though she is no longer clumsy with her tongue, she is adorably docile in her dance. She prefers to follow rather than lead, meet, rather than run. It is almost impish how she prods at me on occasion, and surprisingly playful when she does. I have never thought of kissing as fun, but with Sookie it is. Perhaps because I have not kissed a woman as often as I have Sookie and been urged to find it suitable in compensation for my usual hungers. Maybe it is how she makes me feel in general. I do not know nor care because she is with me, and she is mine. I hope that she will stay that way always.

When she surrenders entirely to my mouth, my hand begins to explore paths left untraveled. Gliding across her waist, my knuckles graze the underside curve of her breast, making my intentions clear to her. She shifts in my lap slightly at the contact, but kisses me more urgently in reply. My hand traces the roundness to her side, caressing the curvature up and down, over and over. I splay my hand open, gently squeezing her mound and Sookie gasps into my mouth. When my thumb finds her nipple, rubbing it in slow circles, she shimmies again.

The hand at her nape flexes, and I skim the shell of her ear with the lightest of touches.

"OH!" she pulls away from my mouth with a shocked cry of pleasure. She does not orgasm, but I can smell her arousal saturating the air in response. "Please, don't," she cups her ears protectively. "I don't want you to do it to me like that."

"All right," I do not push her. We will overcome this hurdle in time, but we _will_ overcome it. _Those ears! The possibilities are too delicious to ignore forever!_ "I thought a light touch would feel nice, not so…jarring."

"It's okay," she mumbles in embarrassment. I can tell that she is still particularly ashamed of how her body responds to her ears being stimulated. It is a rather curious thing. Fairies are the only creatures I am aware of to have that particular erogenous zone.

That is a thought I store for later pondering. However, it does strike an interesting idea that might comfort her.

"Sookie, would you like to know something interesting?" I ask.

"Uh, what about what we were doing?" she bashfully mumbles.

"Believe me, it has very much to do with that." She nods for me to go ahead. "Vampires have a spot like you do. One that we find very arousing when stimulated that most would consider quite innocuous."

"Oh?" she frowns, but seems particularly curious.

"When our fangs are down," I let mine slide slowly to their points, "you can rub your tongue here," I point to my gum line nearest my fang. "It will drive us absolutely crazy."

"R-really?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes, and I am telling you that _now_ because I do not want you to do it by accident. All right?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What happens if I do?" she frowns.

 _No sense in lying_ , "I will fuck you very, very hard." Her eyes widen in surprise at my blatancy. "Therefore, I will do my very best to keep my fangs hidden. They seem to distend whenever I have sex, but I am more than capable of controlling them. If you ever allow me to feed from you, though, they will be down, and you must remember not to rub your tongue around there when we are first becoming intimate. Understand?"

"Umm, okay," she squirms on my lap again. "What if we aren't doin' it and I do that?"

"Then we will not not be doing it for very long," I warn.

"Oh," her eyes get large again and it makes me laugh.

"Come here, Sookie," I am still laughing as I pull her mouth back to mine and begin kissing her anew. I am less hesitant this time, and my hand is quickly back at her breast, squeezing it, and tugging at the nipple hardening beneath my palm. Each pinch makes her shift her hips against me, and I find myself pulling her leg astride my waist. I feel her hot center press down against my erection, and my hips arch beneath her for some additional pressure. She gasps into my mouth when she feels me, and then moans as her body begins to rock. "Slow down, Sookie," I hold her tightly to halt her motion.

I am curious to discover if her ears are the only responsive part of her body, and I begin my quest to find out by slowing the rough pace of her hips and undulating them against my erection. When I hear her gasp excitedly, and feel the heat of her arousal warming me through our clothes, I know that I have found the perfect angle.

Her arms wrap like vines around my neck, and her mouth buries against my throat as I control both our movements. My hips arch in synchronicity with the sliding motion of hers, and the little gasping breaths against my skin begin to accelerate. As Sookie begins to pant, I allow her to move her hips as she desires, kneading her bottom until she sobs in my ear, and the air around me is thickly perfumed with evidence of her pleasure.

While she calms from her orgasm, I place kisses up the length of her throat until I come to her panting lips. I kiss her deeply, letting her stunned tongue reawaken. She kisses me back slowly, sedately, and I pull her onto her side to face me as I ease in to the sofa.

"Eric," she whispers against my face as my hand ghost trails along her side.

"Sookie," I return with a smirk when she appears at a loss for further words. She squirms closer to me, draping her leg over my hip. "Do you feel all right?" I ask softly after a moment of only hearing her slowly calming breaths.

"Better than all right," she giggles, hiding her face in my chest. "Can I try and make you feel all right?"

I laugh at her modest suggestion, "I assure I will be better than all right if you did, but not tonight. I made a promise to myself and Jason that no clothes would be removed before you are eighteen."

"But," she pouts at me from where she lays nestled against my chest, "that's not fair to you."

I shake my head and chuckle, "A relationship is not tit for tat. You want to explore, and you are mature and old enough to desire those things."

She grunts at my statement, "I'm sure when you were human this whole age thing would have been baffling."

"True, but this is not over a thousand years ago. Life expectancy is much longer, and humans mature much slower emotionally than they used to. In the age of my human existence, there was not time to worry about such things," I explain. "I like that humans mature slower, though. I like that many things that were acceptable or 'everyday' are no longer that way. The raping of women, the selling of human beings… I like that those things are not so widely accepted any longer."

"Really? I didn't think you cared all that much for humans," she remarks, and I admit that she makes a fair point.

"I do not, but now, holding you, the world does not seem nearly as evil. I do not feel disgust or contempt for the mortal species. Instead, I am just grateful that a world like this is still capable of producing women like you, and that by some stroke of blind luck I managed to make one see me as something worth beholding.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever known," I tell her, pulling her tightly against my chest. My left hand cups her breast as my right arm volunteers itself to be a pillow for her head.

"I love you, you know," she murmurs to me.

"I hope that is not the earlier orgasm talking, because I love you, too," I whisper in her ear.

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _Holy crap! Did I just do that?!_

Eric is lyin' behind me, massaging my breast as I recover from the most explicit, life alterin' experience of my life. He's all careful with my body and gentle and sweet. _God, I love him so much!_

"I don't wanna go home," I tell him.

"You have to, Sookie," he whispers against my ear. "Not yet, but soon."

"I wanna stay with you," I insist. "Don't take me back."

I can feel him smile against my neck now. "I want you to stay, too, but your brother would be very upset by that," he reminds me, and I know he's right.

Already I'm wantin' to move in with Eric after I graduate high school, but another part of me doesn't want to abandon Jason. I'm a conflict of selfishness. I have all these terrifying thoughts. Part of me wants to say 'screw college,' marry Eric, become a vamp, and spend the rest of forever in his bed. Another part of me is freakin' out at even entertaining the idea. Suddenly my fantasy makes me wonder about somethin' I feel is very important.

"Eric?" I murmur.

"Yes, Sookie?" He kisses my throat softly.

"Do vampires get married?" I ask.

He pauses a moment before saying, "In our own ways, yes. There are three different types of marriage. One of arrangement, which is almost always purely contractual. A Binding union, which is performed between two vampires already in existence. However, the most coveted is a Bonded union."

"What's the difference between Binding and Bonded?" I ask, turnin' in his arms to look at him. The hand he had on my boob drifts down and squeezes my butt instead.

"Binding unions may be ended. Bonded unions are forever," he tells me. "A Bonded union is when one half of the pair is mortal at the beginning of the relationship. It is achieved by exchanging blood three times."

"Like the human and the vampire both drink each other's blood at the same time?" I clarify.

"Yes."

"What does it do?" I nuzzle against his chest and he gives my butt another squeeze.

"It connects them forever and allows them to share their feelings with one another without words. You would be able to _feel_ when I am happy or angry-"

" _I_ would? Thinkin' I'm gonna marry you, Eric?" I tease him.

His hand on my bottom stops movin' and he gets real thoughtful a moment, "Yes, actually. That is what I am hoping."

I prop myself up on my elbow and stare at him. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"E-Eric! I'm only just about to turn 18!" I protest and he laughs.

"Yes, Sookie, I know that. I would not initiate the beginnings of a Bond unless you were certain, and you were ready," he assures.

"B-but."

"Sookie, I am just giving you the answers to the questions you are asking," he points out.

"Yeah, I guess," I grumble, floppin' back onto the couch. I lay there a moment before asking, "So, do you gotta get all three exchanges done within a certain amount of time?"

"A year," he replies, "but there must be a sunset between each exchange. If all three are not completed within a year, the spell must be started anew."

"Spell?" I frown.

"Yes, it is magic. I suppose 'spell' is not the correct term. Ritual would be more appropriate," he explains.

"Is there really magic?" He raises his eyebrows at me as if to say _'you are lying on a couch with a vampire, and you are asking me if magic exists?'_ "What I mean is, are there witches and stuff?"

"Witches, Werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, fairies… All sorts of magical creatures," he assures.

"Whoa, the world sure is a big place, huh?"

"Yes, it is," he nods and begins kissin' at my neck. Next thing I know, I'm on my other side again with my back to his chest. He's got his right hand squeezin' at my breast, tuggin' my nipple while he sucks and nibbles at my pulse point.

His left hand awkwardly pushes my hair from my face and then his mouth is there at my ear. My body tenses and he runs his tongue across the cartilage, makin' a deep throb resonate in my womb. I can't hold back the moan, and I take his hand that's holdin' my breast and practically shove it between my legs. "Eric, please, do it again," I plead. His fingers are dancin' between my thighs only briefly before they flitter away. He gets his knee between my legs and pushes on my backside, pressin' my center firmly against his thigh. "Oh, please," I whimper, and he gives my ear another lick with his tongue that makes me give out a very unladylike grunt.

"Gods, you are so responsive, Lover," he rumbles in my ear, and sooner than I'd like, he tugs that ear with his teeth and I come unglued. I think I scream when I cum, and I definitely convulsed a little. His hand is glidin' up my body until its around my throat. He turns my head and captures my mouth with his. "I would like very much to bite you, Sookie," he tells me.

"Will it hurt?" I ask breathlessly.

"No, Lover, not at all," He starts sucklin' at my ear again and my eyes cross. His hand leaves my throat and travels back to my bottom to push me down against his thigh once more.

"O-okay!" I squeak when he starts rubbin' at me through my clothes, and my panties are completely frictionless with the arousal coating them.

His tongue is against my ear and I quickly become a panting, sobbin' mess all over again. When I cum, I feel this pressure on my shoulder, and then somethin' I can only describe as relief. I think I feel my blood flowin' into his mouth. It feels like I'm unloadin' somethin' heavy in my shoulder. The sensation stops almost as quick as it started, and my orgasm feels like it's begun all over again, or maybe it's still goin'. I don't know. _Did time stop there for a second? Did I black out? Did I black out and keep coming?_

All I know for sure is that I'm twitching and sometimes full out flopping on the couch for a good two minutes. Finally, my body starts to calm and I can finally catch my breath.

"It is a good thing it is Friday, Sookie. You would never have made it through school tomorrow," Eric teases me. "However, if I do not get you home soon, your brother will have my head."

I nod dumbly, still entranced by what Eric has done to me tonight. This could be the rest of my eternity if I wanted. I could go to bed with him every night for forever. Before I can stop my mouth, the words spill out, "I'm gonna marry you someday."

Eric laughs at my announcement, "You really need to stop making these sorts of proclamations directly after receiving a life affirming orgasm."

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	15. Chapter 15

Catalyst

 _A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You are all making writing this a treat for me as well!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Fifteen: Memories**

 **Jason's POV:**

"Your ride's here," I mumble at Pam who's lyin' in bed next to me. I can hear Eric's Corvette in front of the apartment.

"Mmm," she purrs with a cat-like stretch before givin' my chin a saucy lick, "thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for dessert," I turn on my side and kiss her mouth. "Now get outta my bed and dressed before Sooks comes up here."

Pam laughs, hops outta bed, and starts puttin' her clothes back on. I pull on my sweat pants and tug a shirt over my head to hide the bite mark she decided to leave this time on my shoulder.

When we get to the living room, Sooks is just comin' in the front door. Her make-up's more than a bit mussed, her hair is wild, and she has the goofiest look on her face. _Aw, hell._

Pam grins at Sookie as she walks past, bumping my sister with her hip like a girl version of a high-five after scoring. _Fuck my life._

Eric's standin' in the doorway, and I do my damnedest not to glower at him. When Sookie turns back to the door to kiss him goodnight, I give him the finger while she ain't lookin'. Eric sees my gesture, winks at me, and then pulls away.

"Good night, Sookie," he whispers and she blushes. When she turns to close the door, he fuckin' slaps her ass, and I almost lose my shit.

Once the door closes, my fists are clenched.

"Jason," Sookie turns and stares me down, "please don't start."

I suck a deep breath in to my lungs, put my hands behind my head, and let the air out slowly. "Ya gotta realize how screwed up this is for me," I plead.

"I understand that," she nods. "The thing is, Jason, you do gotta get over it. Eighteen or thirty, I was gonna find someone at some point."

"I know, I know," I nod. "At least it's someone I can stand… Well, more than stand. I like Eric. I like Pam. I'm cool with it, I swear, I'm just…"

"Scared?" she hints.

"What if he takes you away from me?" I ask sullenly.

She smiles at me, "I think Eric knows we're a package deal, Jason."

"Are we?" I pout.

"Yes, we are," she nods and hugs me. "Where you go, I go. Where I go, Eric goes. Our family's just gettin' bigger, Jason. That's not scary, right?"

"I guess not," I admit. "Although you make it sound like you're gonna marry him."

"I am," she announces all nonchalant.

" _What_?" I swear I'm not tryin' to shout.

Sookie shrugs, "I'm gonna marry him some day. I've made up my mind, so has he, but we're gonna wait. He thinks until December, but I don't know if I'll make it that long."

"Oh my God, just fuck him for now! Don't go gettin' married all the sudden!"

She actually laughs at my outburst, "Jason, sex has nothin' to do with why I wanna marry him. I love him. We've been datin' almost half a year. Lots of people get married in less time than that."

"Yeah, well that's only until death do you part, this is an _eternal_ commitment!" I point out.

"I know," she nods. "We're gonna wait, I'm just tellin' ya now, so we can start gettin' used to the idea."

"Ugh! I'm gonna be sick!" I moan.

"And I'm spendin' my birthday weekend at Eric's."

"What!? C'mon, Sooks! We had plans!" I bitch like a little diva.

"For my _birthday_ ," she reminds me. "The weekend after my birthday, I'm spendin' with Eric."

I scuff my foot against the floor and pout some more. "Fine."

"C'mon, Jayce, don't pout," she leans in to kiss my cheek, stops, blushes, and starts walkin' down the hall.

"Aw, really!?" I shout after her. That's exactly how I wanna figure my sister gave a blowjob and hasn't brushed her teeth yet.

"Both our clothes stayed on all night, Jason," she laughs her way to the bathroom, "but I've still been kissin' on Eric all night. You want his spit all over your face?"

 _Can't argue that logic none,_ "I guess I should say 'thanks,'" I call, goin' to my room and flopping onto the bed. She's makin' some really good points.

Maybe I gotta let some of this stereotypical, big brother shit go. She doesn't need me looming over her back, vetting her boyfriend, questioning her every move or motivation. Sooks isn't just a good girl, she's a smart girl. Nothin' about this feels _wrong,_ it just feels _weird_. Mostly 'cause for a long ass time, we were the only two who could make each other happy. Thing is, she's not the only one happy right now. Used to be the only time I was remotely content was around Sookie. Now, I'm just happy all the time. At school, with the team, with Pam… That's the way siblings _should_ be. Happy to be around each other, not needing to be around each other to be happy.

 _Holy hell! Are we finally gettin' it all right?_ Is our codependency finally bein' resolved?

I think about all the times I just been super excited this week. Sure, I still got some selfish thoughts about Sookie, like wantin' to be the one she spends her birthday with. But I ain't coddling her near as much. I still don't like her out in the city without me, Eric, or Pam, but she ain't strong like the three of us, definitely not like Pam and Eric. Other than that, though, I think we're finally gettin' things right. I realize now that all this bullshit goin' on in my head about Sookie and Eric ain't about them. It's about _me_ still clinging to old habits.

After all, Sooks is more grown-up than any other girl her age. She's been through a lot more, knows the world more. She knows what she wants and doesn't want. She proved that by the way she spoke to me just now.

 _Wow,_ I think, shaking my head, _we're finally healthy physically and emotionally_. I laugh at the idea. Well, I guess it's just down to seein' how the dynamics change between me and Sooks, and figuring out what all that means from here on out.

{†}

 _I need to find somethin' to do,_ I think miserably. No work, no school, no Sookie for another week. Even though her finals don't start 'til Wednesday, she's been studyin' so freakin' much, I hardly get to talk to her any. It sucks that my semester ended so much earlier than hers, but I've been makin' do.

Yesterday I went out with the team and we all wandered to one of the parks for a pick-up game of football. There were some high school kids who wanted in, and they were stoked to play with a real college team.

My teammates were blown away by some of my deep passes, not havin' seen my arm at its best since my Freshman year. The first pass I made was over seventy yards, and Aaron, our wide receiver, 'bout shit himself when the ball practically fell into his waitin' arms. The game stopped, takin' the youngins by surprise, as my entire team just froze on the field and practically dog piled me with relief. I think they was all worried I wouldn't be able to make it through my senior year.

Next thing I know, Aaron's begging me to attempt an eighty-yard pass. I think I threw just shy of ninety, and the team exploded with shouts and whistles. Damn, that was a good time!

The door opens then, and I look up from the baseball game to see Sookie comin' in. She sets her book bag down by the couch and kinda drifts right past me. My face scrunches into a frown as she goes straight to her room, shutting the door.

 _Why didn't she take her books with her?_ I wonder in surprise that she didn't sit right at the coffee table and start studyin'. Even if she didn't want the noise of the TV, she woulda taken her materials with her.

Gettin' up from the couch, I go to Sook's door and give it a soft knock.

"Yeah?" she calls softly.

"Can I come in?" I ask, puttin' my hand at the doorknob, waitin' for her to say it's okay.

"Sure," she sounds real down.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I come in. She's sittin' on her bed with a folded-up piece of paper. I sit down next to her.

"Someone left this in my locker," she whispers, handin' me the paper.

 _~Go suck your brother's dick, Orphan!~_

"Aw, what bullshit is this all the sudden?" I growl, crumpling up the note and shoving it into my pocket. "Just ignore it, Sookie," I tell her firmly. "It's nothin' but words. Whoever wrote that is a piece of shit, and don't know what the fuck they're talkin' 'bout!"

"I know," she mumbles gloomily, tilting her head to rest on my shoulder. "It just hurts in ways I didn't think it could."

"C'mon," I pick her up like a baby and carry her to the living room. I plop us on the couch and look for a movie to watch. "You just need to chill a bit, right? Get your mind off it for a little while and then get back to studyin'."

Sookie nods in a way that makes me feel like I'm bein' humored. It feels like she's hurtin' even worse than she's lettin' on, and I just don't know what the fuck to do! My baby sis ain't let words hurt her like this before. Hell, I don't think anything's pushed her toward this sorta depression since seein' Gran's house under renovation. At least then, she'd been reactive. Now she's all despondent and quiet… I don't know what the hell to do for her!

 **Pam's POV:**

 _Oh, what in the hell is going on now?_ I wonder as I storm into the Stackhouse's apartment. Eric has been summoned to New Orleans by Sophie-Anne, and had to take flight immediately at true dark. He is pissed off, and grating on my last nerve all because of Sookie. Apparently, his little girlfriend is very distressed, to the point that Jason called him, and Sophie-Anne has Eric on a damned timer about getting to New Orleans before ten o'clock!

"What the hell is going on?" I snap as I fling open Jason's apartment door and find the siblings curled on the couch together reading that fucking book about children living on a train, or whatever the hell it's about.

Jason puts the book down, stands up, and comes over to me before whispering, "Some lil' fucker left a note in Sook's locker that pretty much called her a white trash orphan."

 _Shit, she is upset about this…what do I do?_ It is only words, so I am not quite certain why she is so upset. I can tell by the fact she has not greeted me that she is very upset by the situation, but she is not even _studying_ for her finals! She must be extremely upset. _By words? Why?_

"I see," I finally reply uncomfortably. "I'll just go call Eric and explain why Sookie is so upset. You can… Take care of this, right?" I gesture at his distraught sister vaguely.

Jason replies with an equally uncomfortable raising of his shoulders. Neither one of us is particularly well-equipped to deal with this level of depression from Sookie. Normally, she is Jason's rock, and I can see him floundering without her. I, on the other hand, am emotionally ill-equipped to be of any assistance to her. Sookie does not do retail therapy. Therefore, I am out of ideas to help her.

I step out and call Eric's cellphone. It goes straight to voicemail, as he is in the air, and not even vampire hearing would allow me to interpret his words over the wind. Once I have updated my Maker on the situation, I re-enter the apartment. Jason and I stand on the outskirts of the living room as Sookie just sits there, staring at the blank television screen. Her shoulders are locked, and I can see a strange array of emotions flickering across her face. I can tell she is trying to work something very intricate in her head, but I am unable to determine what it is.

At some point, Jason and I are standing in the kitchen, and he is staring at his cup of coffee looking utterly lost. Like me, he cannot comprehend why his sister is suffering this level of depression from something so inconsequential as a rude letter.

I have been at the Stackhouses' for nearly two hours when the apartment phone rings. I answer it as Jason is sitting next to his sister, his arm wrapped over her shoulder.

"This is Pam," I snap into the phone.

" _Put Sookie on the phone,"_ Eric's voice commands.

" _Fuck you, Northm- ARGH!"_ A shriek of pain and shredding sound comes over the receiver.

"Eric, are you in Baton Rouge again?" I hiss into the phone.

" _You are fucking right I am in_ _ **fucking Baton Rouge AGAIN!**_ _"_ Eric roars and I hear the distinct sound of a vampire turning into a pile of flesh. _"I am done coming back here to this_ _ **fucking swamp,**_ _you ingrates! I would have ended you fucking wastes of immortality-"_

I pull the phone away from my ear, pinch the bridge of my nose, and sigh. Eric is extremely pissed off and murdering vampires, demanding to talk to his girlfriend whilst he does so. This could end very poorly.

"Are you done?" I demand once there is an extended length of time that has an absence of dismembering body parts, curses, and screams of agony.

" _I am almost certainly finished. There were only five vampires left out in the bayou, correct?"_ he asks me.

"Six, actually. Why did Sophie-Anne call you to New Orleans first if she was only going to permit your request for a purge?" I ask quietly as to not alert the Stackhouses that Eric is currently destroying an entire coterie of Louisiana vampires.

" _My motivations for François' disciplining was called into question. She believed it to be unprovoked, when I argued further, she summoned me to justify my request with evidence. Once I proved that François has been taking pay-offs from the bayou vampires, she relented and consented to my prescribed discipline. Hold on."_

I listen to a scuffle, several more shouted curses, and then my Maker's howl. My jaw tenses when I hear another vampire turning into a pile, but I do not feel his true demise.

" _And that is six,"_ Eric tells me merrily.

"What was that?"

" _Silver in his glove. A brief burn. Now, put Sookie on. I will walk to François' from here and handle Sookie."_

"Yes," I roll my eyes, "good luck with that." Turning toward the living room, I call to the little blonde, "Sookie, Eric wants to speak with you."

I hand her the phone when she approaches, and go to sit on the sofa with Jason. When he begins to speak, I hush him. I want to know how Eric plans to defuse Sookie's depression.

"Hey, Eric," Sookie murmurs into the phone.

" _Sookie, Pam told me about that idiotic note in your locker,"_ Eric sighs. _"Your_ _ **brother**_ _called me, you are so upset, and you know as well as I do that you are a very strong young woman who does not let words hurt her like this… So, what is the real problem?"_

Sookie turns her back to me and faces the phone before whispering, "J-Jason would never use me like that."

" _I know that, Sookie,"_ Eric assures her. _"We all know that. I am certain your classmates know that as well. This person knew that you and your brother are close, that you are all you have left of your family, and they accurately assessed that implying such crude things would upset you. It is a psychological attack; one I am horrified an eighteen-year-old could successfully implement!"_

"It just… The… The implication, it just…it's makin' me remember things I never thought I could remember more of, and those things are what hurts… Those things, and bein' forced to even imagine that Jason… It's like someone threw water on my candle…" Sookie whimpers.

" _What things are you remembering, Sookie?"_ Eric asks curiously.

"Hadley and Bartlett," Sookie whispers back.

I frown. I do not know those names. I take my hand from Jason's mouth as I quietly ask, "Who are Hadley and Bartlett?"

Jason's eyes widen immediately, and it is a dawning of so much pain and anguish that I am stunned as Jason leaps from the sofa and lunges for his sister.

"Eric, call her back later," Jason snaps into the phone and hangs it up. "Oh, Sooks! Oh, Sooks!" He holds his sister tightly, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I din' even think 'bout back then! Oh, Sooks!"

I am completely confused at this point, standing awkwardly in the living room while a brother comforts his hurt, little sister. Her small arms wrap around his waist, and I hear her sobbing into his chest. While part of me wishes to know what the hell is going on, a foreign voice in my head tells me that I am intruding on something extremely private.

"Oh my God, Sooks, and you could _hear_ it, couldn't ya? You could fuckin' hear him!" Jason sobs into her hair now. "All those things you couldn't tell police or counselors you saw and heard…"

I leave the apartment quietly and go sit in my van to give the siblings the privacy they deserve. There are a few things I can glean from what I overheard. I do not wish to speculate too far. My experience and imagination at the horrible things humans can do to each other can only conjure the worst of the worst. I do not wish to imagine the worst of the worst regarding Sookie. She has had enough terrible past times without my imaginings of new ones.

 **Jason's POV:**

 _How did I never think back when Sooks told me about her telepathy, that maybe she had worse scars than we could have imagined from the Hadley/Bartlett controversy?_

"Aw, Sooks," I pick her up off the ground and take her to the couch with me. She's practically curled in my lap like a kitten as I pet and stroke her hair. "He never touched you, right? That ain't changed?" I ask desperately.

"N-no, he never did," she sobs. "But-but, it was like my brain derailed when I read that note. I was so angry someone could even say somethin' like that about you, even if it was just to get a rise outta me! Then I was angry that someone could _joke_ about stuff like that. Then i-it was all these memories I don't even remember that I remembered about Hadley and Bartlett. All the ways he hurt her and scared her into not sayin' anythin' 'bout how he was hurtin' her. Jason, he hurt her so bad, and back then, all I saw was the fear. I was just too little to know the pain, y'know? I could see the scary stuff, and knew it was scary. But when I saw the painful stuff, I didn't have no scale for it, y'know? I couldn't grasp how much it _hurt_. A-and now I know how things hurt. Then, that note makes all those memories come back, and all the sudden I'm not just feelin' scared or upset, I'm feelin' _pain_ and it hurt so-so b-bad!"

"Shh, shh," I hush and rock. I pet her hair and kiss her head and just hush her over and over 'cause what fuckin' words can I possibly have right now?

I just sit there with her, holdin' her for a good long time until she finally passes out. Maybe I'm bein' optimistic, but I think a good, hard cry is what she really needed. The whole afternoon's been like sittin' with someone who's had too much to drink, and you know they just need to sick it all up, but they keep fighting it. Today, Sooks just got too much bad stuff put in her head, and she needed to cry it out. Of course, Sooks bein' the girl she is, had to go and put on the brave face 'til Eric forced a proverbial finger down her throat.

After I'm sure she's out for the count, I pick Sooks up and take her to her room. It's a warm night, so I just set her on top the covers and put her on her side with a pillow under her head. I lay down with her for a few minutes, just to make sure the move didn't disturb her none, and then I finally leave and turn out her light.

When I get back to the living room, Pam's back, and she's sittin' silent on the couch. I move past her to the kitchen and grab a soda, kinda wishing it was a beer. Comin' back to the couch, I sit down, take a sip, and sit quietly a minute.

"Bartlett was our Gran's brother. He raped our cousin Hadley," That's all I can really say about that part of the story. I don't know much 'bout the details. Only what Sookie told me she knew 'bout it. Apparently, there were pictures of it all, but that don't say nothin' 'bout what Sooks had seen in the mind of an old pedophile. "I guess it was happenin' a couple years 'til Sooks found out and called the police. She din' confront Bartlett or tell any of the family. She just saw somethin' bad happenin' to her cousin and called the cops. Hadley's the same age as me. I had no idea what was happenin' to her. No fuckin' clue.

"Me, Sooks and Hatty- oh, Sooks couldn't say 'Hadley'… God, I ain't called her Hatty in a long fuckin' time… But me, Sooks, and Hadley was all at Bartlett's one afternoon. Hadley was inside with Bartlett. Me and Sooks was out playin'. All the sudden Sooks looked back at the house and just walked away.

"I figured she just got tired of bein' outside. Twenty minutes later, there was cop cars comin' up the drive. No lights or sirens… Just pulled up and Sookie came outside, took one of the officer's hands and brought them inside. Next thing I know, Bartlett's comin' out in handcuffs with one officer. A lady cop comes out with Hatty in her arms, and Sookie's just standin' there with the other two. One of the cops told me that Bartlett was hurtin' Hatty behind everyone's backs, and that Sookie saw it and was a hero."

Pam is quiet a moment after I tell her the story. Finally, she asks, "Do you believe that note implying incest unblocked some of her memories from that time?" 

I shrug, "I couldn't tell ya for sure, but that's how she made it sound."

"Did Bartlett ever hurt Sookie?" she asks next.

"She says no."

"Do you believe she is lying?" Pam asks next.

I lean back into the couch, put my head back, and look up at the ceiling, "I don't think he ever hurt her physically, but I think tonight makes it obvious he hurt her another way."

I think Pam nods at my assessment. "She was very obviously distressed. She is resting now?"

"Yeah, I put her to bed. I think she just needed a good cry about it, y'know? She said she remembered stuff she didn't even know she knew. Don't know how much of that was imagination and how much was actual memory. It doesn't really matter, I guess, as long as she believes it was real."

"I did not realize that your family's bad luck ran so far back," Pam murmurs. "I have to wonder, Stackhouse, if you aren't cursed."

"It sure hasn't felt like that since meeting you guys," I laugh slightly. "Go figure. Meet a couple vampires, and your life gets better."

Pam chuckles, "Yes. Go figure."

"She'll be okay, y'know?" I tell Pam after a minute of more silence. "Sook don't dwell. She'll be right as rain in the mornin'."

"Will she?" Pam asks softly.

"Yeah," I nod with confidence. "You might wanna get goin' though. You should call Eric and tell him what all happened. I kinda hung up on him as soon as you mentioned Hadley… He's pro'lly pissed at me now 'cause I said I'd have Sooks call him back."

"He will understand once I explain what happened after you ended the phone call," Pam says while standin' up and headin' for the door. "I'm…sorry for what happened to your cousin. Sorrier about how that hurts your sister."

"Thanks," I mumble. I don't know what else to say to that.

After Pam leaves, I go back to my sister's room to check on her. She's still layin' on her side like I left her, but her hand is tucked up by her chin, and I walk around the bed to see her face. Sure enough, she's suckin' on her thumb like she was five years old again. Mamma 'bout pulled her hair out tryin' to get Sookie to stop suckin' her thumb before startin' school. Managed it, too, but then when Sookie was in second grade and we lost our parents, Sookie started suckin' her thumb all over again. I got her to stop after a few months. Sometimes, I'd catch her doing it in her sleep, but how do ya stop that?

I lean down, kiss Sookie on the head, and then go to my own room. As I lay there, I kinda give a little prayer that she really is all right in the mornin'. My sister is my rock, and I'm adrift without her.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	16. Chapter 16

Catalyst

 _A/N: Once more, I was blown away by all the reviews, and am grateful that so many of you take the time to tell me your thoughts. I hope all of you continue enjoying the story!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Sixteen: Quiet Comfort**

 **Eric's POV:**

I arrive back in Shreveport around three in the morning. It has been a long night, and I have had to shower half a dozen times to get all the blood out of my hair. Maybe I should cut it short like Pam has suggested… Then I remember how much Sookie enjoyed playing with the long strands, and it creates a conflict. I shake my head at the sway that woman has over me.

This moment is a demonstration of that power. I land silently in front of her apartment and use my keys to enter the building and their own dwelling. Jason is snoring soundly in his room, but I ignore the first bedroom and go to the second instead. Sookie is laying fully dressed atop her bed, and I smile sadly at the way she has curled into the fetal position. The times she has fallen asleep around me, she was sprawled out like a starfish. Christmas comes to mind; how she splayed across the sofa and eventually booted me from it entirely.

I move to her bed and gently tug her thumb from her mouth before turning Sookie onto her back and begin to undress her. She is boneless and compliant as I remove her clothing and pull one of her brother's old t-shirts over her head as a sleeping gown.

After she is comfortably dressed for bed, I pull her beneath the covers and lay atop them beside her. Her arm flails across my chest in her sleep, and she tucks her head into my ribs beneath my armpit. A gentle mumble echoes past her lips, and I smile again to myself as I lean down and kiss the part of her crown that I can reach.

At first, I believed this excursion would be about waking her and comforting her, but as I lay in bed with her sleeping peacefully, I find it unnecessary. Jason has done a fine enough job taking care of her. She is not having a fitful repose. In fact, her face is rather serene.

No, redressing her properly for bed and holding her is perfectly fine. Perhaps I should at least leave a note before departing, so she knows it was me who changed her clothing, not Pam or her brother.

Lying next to her, I contemplate the darkness's of Sookie's past. It amazes me that life has dealt her and Jason so many hardships, none of which they brought upon themselves. The unfair nature of those past times is daunting, but, at the same time, they chiseled this marvelous girl into the woman I have fallen so much in love with. Emotionally, she is far more experienced than any other girl her age. Her willpower is inspiring, and Pam expressed how greatly that power has influenced Jason. How curious that the girl he strived to protect and nurture was the one who gave him the strength to do so. Not out of duty, but by the sheer will of her unwavering love for him.

That is what inspires my love for her, I believe, how deep her love and loyalty runs. Starving, weak, exhausted, she still believed in him and gave him all the strength she had left in her body. That endurance is what kept Jason in action, to overcome physical pain and his own exhaustion for so long.

Being one who loves her, I can attest to how easy it is. She demands nothing, but provokes a feeling of want to give her everything. It is why, when I find someone who does not instantly care about her, I am floored. What sort of resentful, harsh creature cannot instantly fall for her?

Even a selfish, egomaniac like myself finds a desire to sacrifice for her and not see it as such. If it were not for my duties to Sophie-Anne, I would have been by her side in an instant. The only thing that staved off the impulse to be with her was the knowledge that two people who loved her were so close. Yes, even my Pam loves this woman currently nestled into my side.

I find that even more surprising, and yet another testament to her ability to draw in strong, powerful love. My Pam loves Sookie like a sister. Perhaps if Pam were more attracted to her physically, I might have overlooked her interests. Instead, Pam only admires Sookie's beauty in a way one admires a masterpiece of art, with appreciation and awe.

Maybe I am overthinking Pam's motivation and appraisals, but I do not believe that is the case. I can feel my Child, and her connection with Sookie is the most innocent I have ever felt from Pam in the past one hundred and sixty years.

When I feel dawn coming, it almost takes me by surprise. _Have I really been laying here beside her that long?_ Stroking her hair, kissing her crown periodically for over an hour?

Carefully I untangle myself from Sookie's hold and go to her rucksack by the door. I rummage a moment until I have a pen and paper, and quickly write her a letter explaining her wardrobe change and my presence here this evening. After it is folded neatly on her bedside table, I go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge to place beside the letter. Pam told me Sookie had cried herself to sleep. She will probably be very thirsty when she wakes…

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _I slept surprisingly well,_ I think as I stretch in the early mornin' sunlight that comes through my window. A small bit of panic strikes me when I believe I overslept for school, but I quickly look at the clock and relax.

 _Huh, I'm relaxed_ , I realize bemusedly as I turn over and see a bottle of water on my bedside table. When I sit up, I realize I'm not wearin' what I was last night. I don't remember changin' at all. _Heck, I don't even remember goin' to my room!_

When I reach for the bottle, I see a folded piece of notebook paper. It has my name on it, so after I open the bottle of water and take a quick gulp, I pick up the note.

 _~Sookie,_

 _You were sound asleep when I arrived back in Shreveport, and I did not have the heart to wake you, so I changed you into a night shirt… I can only imagine that you are blushing right now-~_

My face is bright red, not just because he changed me into my jammies, but because I know if he were here, he would have winked at me all wicked-like when I _did_ blush.

 _~- I promise I did not peek. I merely wanted to know that you were well, and seeing you still in the clothes you had worn all day urged me to make you more comfortable._

 _I am sorry that yesterday's events hurt you the way that they did. Jason explained to Pam about your cousin, and she later relayed the situation to me. I wish I could have been one of those who helped you through last night, but there are some things your brother is far better equipped to help you with than I. Please be strong for Jason, and remember that the past can only cause you pain if you allow it. There will always be things we cannot change, but we can resist allowing them to change us._

 _I love you very much, Sookie. Have a better day today, and I will see you this evening._

 _Love,_

 _Eric~_

I smile as I finish readin' his letter. I _do_ feel much better, and his words have cemented that feelin' even further. Even though I know I can't go through today pretendin' yesterday didn't happen, I _can_ be strong, and I _can_ move on.

Gettin' outta bed, I grab my robe and head to the bathroom. I hear the TV on in the living room, but choose to shower, brush my teeth, and just clean away all the residual badness of yesterday. Once I'm all cleaned up, I go back to my room and dress for the day.

"Hey, Jayce," I smile softly as I come into the main room and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sooks," Jason smiles back carefully. "I didn't eat breakfast yet. Wanna get some coffee and donuts with me?"

I know he's plyin' me with sweets and coffee, but it sounds amazin', so I just nod and go to retrieve my shoes. A few minutes later, I find myself havin' to help Jason hunt his own tennies down, too. We end up goin' to a nearby Dunkin' Donuts and take our breakfast to the truck, eatin' in the bed since it's nice and sunny out.

"You feelin' better?" Jason asks hesitantly.

I give him another smile, "Yeah, Jason, I'm feelin' a lot better."

"I'm glad," he sighs in relief. "Y'know I can't stand t'see you cry."

"I know," I reach over and give his knee a squeeze. "Thanks for just lettin' me get it all out."

"I should probably thank Eric for askin' the right questions. I just didn't know what to do. I ain't seen you like that since…"

I remember the hysterical mess I was when I found Gran at the bottom of the stairs. To be fair, I think anyone would probably react that way, findin' a loved one dead like that. Although, I think my meltdown back in December, when I found out the farmhouse was bein' renovated runs a pretty close second…

"Yeah, I think I was kinda perpetuatin' the bad vibes a bit, though," I confess. "Since I couldn't really face why the letter bugged me, I just started thinkin' 'bout how rough the last three years have been. It was a mad swirl of badness."

"Well, things are different now," Jason tells me firmly. "High school's almost over for ya. You start college next Fall. Ya got a _great_ boyfriend that your big brother doesn't wanna beat the shit outta. You're… Kinda engaged. C'mon, Sook, tell me the past five months ain't been like a real karmic shift for the two of us?"

"I will happily agree," I laugh. "You've been doin' all right, too?" I ask after a second of hesitation.

Jason shrugs, "'Course I have. I mean, it may not sound like as much as you, but really, it is. My shoulder's all healed up, I'm back to my Freshman weight, got all my muscle back, ain't workin' every minute of every day, and I'm finally 100% focused on school again. I get to hang out with the coolest girl I know." He gives me a wink to let me know he's talkin' 'bout me. "It's the best, Sookie."

"I'm glad you're happy, too," I tell him softly.

"I was wonderin'," Jason begins slowly after a few moments, "when you were thinkin' you'd move in with Eric…?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" I tease.

"Nah, ya don't bug me all that much," he teases and pokes his tongue out at me. "Actually, it's 'cause you said you wanted to marry him in December. Wasn't sure if you wanted to live together first, or wait 'til after you were married."

"Oh," _I hadn't thought about that_ , "I don't know, but it's still over half a year away. We got time to think about it. Besides, we're just doin' his kinds' marriage this year. Then ours next year."

Jason nods in understanding, "Yeah, you're gonna have to tell me more 'bout how that works."

"I will, or maybe I'll have Eric or Pam do it, 'cause I don't really understand it all myself right now," I confess. "There's no ceremony or anythin'. That's the most I know 'bout it. Regardless, I wanna do our kinda wedding, too, 'cause I really want my big brother to walk me down the aisle." I smile up at him sweetly and he gets a big ol' cat-with-cream grin on his face.

"That's real nice, Sis," He smiles bashfully. "I'm honored."

I nudge him with my shoulder, and we finish up our coffee. He takes me to school, kisses my cheek, and then leaves me with my book bag in front of the main student entrance.

The school day is pretty standard as each class is doin' last chance preparations for finals that start tomorrow. Mostly I've let go of the incident with the note, and just go about the day like nothin' happened. I do spend a few moments here and there, siftin' through minds, tryin' to glean who in my class would do such a hurtful thing and why, but after an hour or so, I realize it doesn't matter to me.

Eric said it clear as day in his letter. ' _There will always be things we cannot change, but we can resist allowing them to change us.'_

Lookin' for whoever left that cruel note is only goin' to make me react negatively. I'd rather not know. Not who they are, not their motivation; because no matter the reason, I _will_ react, and it _will_ be negative. That is not who I want to be, and that is not what I want to do.

 **Eric's POV:**

"Thank you for the note this mornin'," Sookie whispers against my lips as I enter their home.

I smile at her appreciation. "You are very welcome, Sookie," I murmur back against her mouth. As I stand to my full height once more, I ask, "What would you like to do this evening?"

Her face reddens at my inquiry, and I see a burst of bashful lust in her beautiful blue eyes. "Condo?" I mouth, so her brother will not overhear.

She bites that adorable, plump bottom lip and looks up at me from beneath her full eyelashes. Her eyes tell me everything, but I still wait with baited breath for her slight, shy nod.

"We are going to head out, Stackhouse," I call to Jason as my hand wraps around Sookie's waist.

"Um," Sookie stops me from leading her from the house, and simultaneously cuts Jason off from his departing statement, "Jason, is it okay if I…just stay the night at Eric's and you can pick me up in the mornin'?" she whispers nervously, unsure of how he will react to her first time spending the night with a man.

Despite Jason's acceptance of our relationship, I can see her brother's shoulders lock before he sighs, scratches his head, and chuckles, "Yeah, Sis. Go on ahead. The shitty week you've been havin', ya probably wanna get outta the apartment."

My hand glides comfortingly over Sookie's side. To be fair, Jason is not aware of whether we are having sex yet, and with all the heavy emotions of the past two days, he is especially protective of her. I am proud of Sookie for going after what she wanted. I am honored to find it is me she wants.

I can tell by Jason's expression that, despite his easy cadence on the matter, he desires words with me. Therefore, I pat Sookie's side and tell her to grab some clothing for tomorrow. Once she is gone, I turn to Stackhouse expectantly.

"So," Jason looks uncomfortable, "Sooks and I talked a lot today. Marriage, huh? Like _marriage_ marriage?"

I smile, "Yes, _marriage_ marriage. I did intend to discuss it with you, next-of-kin to prospective-husband, but it seems our Sookie beat me to the punch."

Jason scratches his head, then brings his other hand to his scalp, locking his fingers behind his neck. "It's a little weird," he confesses after a minute. "The whole baby-sister-gettin'-married thing, not that it's you, or even her as a person, just that my baby sister is already thinkin' about tyin' the knot."

I nod in understanding. It would be similar if Pam had an impulse to Bond. That would make me uneasy, given her age. Taking Sookie's youth into account, however, causes me discomfort, so I dutifully ignore it.

"She might wanna talk to you more about it," Jason mumbles. "Like I said, we got to talkin' today, and I think it got her thinkin' about the future… Umm, outta curiosity, 'cause she ain't gonna think about this anytime soon, what are your thoughts on adoption?"

I frown at the question, "Excuse me?"

Jason shrugs uneasily and clears his throat, "Well, Sooks loves kids. I wouldn't put it past her to want a couple rugrats in the future… I was just hopin' that since you can't give her her own babies, you'd at least be open to adoption… Or, y'know, raising a brood if she got herself pregnant…the not-so-old-fashioned way…"

"Oh." Sookie has not mentioned that, but I feel foolish for overlooking the possibility, "I would give Sookie anything she desires. If she wishes to adopt, I would find a way. If she wished to do artificial insem-"

"And you can stop right there!" Jason thrusts a hand into the air as if to dispel the thought with a wave of his wrist. "I just wanna make sure you've thought about it some. I don't want Sookie havin' to give up anything, and she's a little young to…y'know, think about that sorta thing."

"I could not agree more," I nod. "I promise that I will find a way to give her children if she desires them, but something you should consider is that Sookie will outlive her children if we were to go that route. They may not desire to be turned as they get older, and that is a heartbreak I do not wish upon my future wife."

The cogs in Jason's head begin to turn at my statement, and I hear a regretful gasp down the hall. _Sookie has heard our conversation_ , I realize sadly. _It is not too late…to change your mind, Sookie_ , I think, furthering my sadness.

The departure from the apartment is silent. Sookie sits in my car quietly contemplative.

"I'd choose you over kids, Eric," she says after a long, uninterrupted journey to the condo.

"Sookie," I begin worriedly, "do not think you have to-"

"I'll have my school kids," She shrugs weakly. "They'll be my children. I choose you, and I'd choose you again, even if I knew all this before I fell in love with you… 'Cause, adopted or artificially inseminated, it doesn't matter. I'd love them to death, and I wouldn't want to force vampirism on them any more than I'd force a political agenda or religion on them."

All I can do is nod at her. She may very well change her mind in the future. Her age makes it difficult to accept that she can be so resolute. Perhaps I can hold back on transforming her until she ages a little more than I initially desired… It would give her more time to genuinely consider what she would be giving up. However, the prospect of "choice" has always been a dangerous one in the vampire community. Though Godric had given me that choice on my deathbed, the consequence then had been the end of all my ambitions, or the possibility to achieve more than I had ever dreamed. It had not been a choice then. It had been an opportunity to continue existing.

The true anguish of choosing a Bonded is that, for the vampire, it is not a choice at all. I have known since I first gazed at her in the library that she was captivating to me. It took only a week before she changed the way my mind calculated risks. Within two and a half weeks, I risked my very existence to bring her a childhood comfort in a time of great need. Within two and a half weeks, I knew I wanted her to choose me, to become my eternal mate. If this "no children" situation changes her mind, I will still stay in her shadow, longing until her natural death. Even without the Bond, I feel as though she is one I could never get over. With the end of her life comes the end of my existence, Bond or no Bond.

"Hey," Sookie frowns as I blow past the condo, "where are we goin'?"

"Ah," I glance back at my Shreveport home and grimace. _How do I confess I am terrified that she will change her mind?_ "I was lost in thought," I mumble as I find a place to turn around.

"Eric, I'm _not_ leavin' you over this," she tells me exasperatedly. "Do you want me to Bond with you as soon as I graduate to prove it? 'Cause I totally will if that's what you need. If you really can't wait six months for me to prove that _you're_ the one, then that's what we'll do."

I groan, "I would never let my insecurities force your hand."

She takes my hand as I finally park in my condo's garage and squeezes it reassuringly. "For all the insecurities that you've dealt with from me, I think I can offer you somethin'."

"Sookie, Bonding should not be an act of consolation. It is a permanent thing, one you may not realize is very life-changing, more so than some government certificate," I explain to her carefully. "A Bond is eternal. I _will_ transform you into a vampire someday." Her eyebrows raise as if to ask, ' _Do you really think I haven't puzzled that one out myself?'_ "The point is, Sookie, that I fear all of this is happening too fast for you. I do not want us to spend eternity with your regrets."

"Eric," she begins softly, "did you _choose_ to love me? Because I sure as heck didn't plan on fallin' for you like I did. The point is, I _did_. There's no comin' back from that."

Her point makes me wish to roll my eyes in frustration. It does not matter that it is love. What matters is her happiness. _Am I really important enough that she should sacrifice so much?_

"Let's just go inside, snuggle up, and just relax. I promise, in no time at all, everything'll seem a lot better," she assures.

The most I can offer is a small smile and nod as I climb out of the car. Sookie waits patiently for me to get her door, a habit I have encouraged in her over the past several months. In the beginning, Sookie would automatically let herself out of my car. After explaining that I preferred opening it for her, she had been resistant until I explained that if she was intent on being a lady, I was adamant about being a gentleman for her. She had smiled shyly at my reasoning, and honored my request from that point on.

"Are you certain you wish to spend the evening here, Sookie?" I ask as we head into the building.

"Of course," She smiles up at me gently. "There's no place I'd rather be tonight."

"You should be studying for your finals," I remind her.

"I will," she promises, "but, you know, they say you retain information you've studied better if you relieve stress between sessions."

"Is that what they say?" I laugh as I unlock the door.

"Yup," She grins back and steps inside after I have turned on the light.

"Do you mind if I get some work done while you study?" I ask, gesturing to the living room to indicate that she should set up her materials.

"Not at all," she encourages me, and I seek out my laptop. When we are both sitting in the living room, her with her text books, me with my computer, it does not take long before we are working side by side in a strangely cozy manner. Her feet are draped across one of my knees as she lays back against the arm of the sofa, reading one of her notebooks. Periodically I run my hand up and down her shin.

After an hour of reviewing spreadsheets and returning emails, I close my laptop and set it on the coffee table.

"Break time?" I ask mischievously, plucking her notes from her hands.

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and gives me a toothy grin. Her arms rise to wrap around my neck as I settle between her legs. Capturing her mouth with my own, I tease her lip from between her teeth and suck it into my mouth. She groans as I nibble and suckle that plump lower lip, and her knees press on either side of my hips, drawing me in closer.

"You are so sweet, Sookie," I murmur against her mouth and she giggles beneath me. My hands glide along her sides as I ravage her mouth, and finally squeeze her full breasts within my palms. She gasps at the attention, arching into my touch. Finding her nipples, I pluck at them until I can see the silhouettes standing erect beneath her bra and t-shirt.

I kiss down her throat, nibbling, licking, and sucking as I apply more and more pressure with my hands on her breasts, gauging how much she can take, and still find it pleasurable.

"Ah, ha-ha-uh!" she half-sobs, half-laughs, and I know that I have found her perfect strength of touch. Encouraged, if not fueled, by her cry, I envelope a begging peak with my mouth, sucking it mercilessly through the fabric of her shirt and bra until I earn more of her sobbing giggles. Then my teeth gnash out for a brief, hard nip and her body convulses beneath me.

"So beautiful and sweet, Lover," I mumble as I switch breasts. Her hips are rocking feverishly beneath me, and I grind down against her in reply.

She whimpers as our sexes press tightly together, separated by our clothing, but still deliciously pleasurable. Her thighs are shaking around my waist; her head is thrown back as she pants and moans under my ministration. All I want is to bury my fingers and tongue deep inside her. Instead I continue to rub my body frantically against hers like some hormonal teenager. As temptations to disrobe us increase their frustrated prodding, I remind myself that Sookie _needs_ these adolescent exposures. The other night at the farmhouse had been an abrupt transition, and I find myself needing to be reminded that she cannot be brought beyond that level of exploration just yet. Sookie needs to learn our bodies slowly, particularly her exquisite ears.

"Ah," Sookie murmurs another moan, "please, Eric, kiss me!"

Abandoning her breasts to capture her lips, I invade Sookie's mouth with my tongue. It twists and waves around within her mouth until I pull away to let her breathe freely.

"Noooo," she whines, "I want kisses down here." She arches her hips against me.

I tsk at her amusedly, "No, no, Lover. Not tonight, not yet."

"But," she pouts at me, despite our hips still rocking, "I wanna…"

"You want what, Lover?" I ask, grasping her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist as I press my hardened cock firmly against her core. She gasps and arches with pleasure beneath me. "What is it you want, Sookie?"

Her plump bottom lip purses into a pout as she mumbles in embarrassment and looks away.

"What was that?" I tease, kissing her neck now.

"I wanna cum," she whispers only slightly clearer.

"Only if you let me do it by playing with your ears," I tell her. Her hands automatically clamp over her ears protectively. "You really should let me test their sensitivity, Sookie," I tell her patiently. "I want to know your body from head to toe."

Slowly, her hands leave her ears and she turns her head to the side, putting one of her ears on display… Or doing so in attempt to not look at me. Either way, I smile and kiss her cheek and jaw before meeting her ear.

One of my hands returns to her breast as I slow down the undulation of my hips. She whines in protest, but as my tongue traces the edge of her earlobe, she gasps in excitement.

"Ah! Yeah!" She tightens her arms and legs around me instantly.

My tongue skims along the helix, all the way around to the tragus, and her body convulses again. Once I return to the lobe, I suck it into my mouth, slowly caressing the piece of flesh with my tongue until Sookie is trying to twist away from me as she whimpers and squirms.

"You can let go, Sookie," I encourage, holding her head immobilized. "You do not need to be embarrassed."

"Ah, no, no, no," she whispers over and over as I take rhythmic pulls on her lobe. "No, no, no," She is gasping for breath, arching, and shaking. Finally, her body goes rigid, and an almighty wail fills my dwelling as she climaxes. She clings to me desperately as I continue my slow torment of her ear all throughout her orgasm.

I stop when she begins to hiccup around her sobs of pleasure, and I gaze at her red, tearstained face. I kiss the trails of tears soothingly.

"Shh, Sookie," I hush her, running my hands softly along her body, easing it back to Earth. "You do not need to be so critical about your body. I _love_ your body, and how it responds to me."

"It's not normal," she sniffles beneath me, even as her arms and legs continue to contract and relax around me slightly with aftershocks.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "I am a vampire, Sookie. What do I care for "normal"?"

"Why did you want to do it to me like that?" she whispers self-consciously.

"Because I want you to accept pleasure. I want you to accept yourself even more than that. I want every ounce of you, Sookie, quirks and all," I explain, still running my hand softly against her side. She nods, burying her face into my shoulder as we relax into the sofa.

"I don't like my ears," she confesses.

"I _love_ your ears," I growl against her throat and press tightly against her hot center, "and I love your lips, and your breasts, and these _sexy_ thighs… And this," I cup her between the thighs, making her wiggle in embarrassment, "I love this very much and cannot wait to be buried inside of it…" Her face reddens at the intimate way I am holding her, or perhaps my words are what bring that impressive blush? "I love what is in here," I kiss her temple, "and here…" I press my lips firmly over her heart. "I love this most of all," I plant several hard kisses against her ribs.

Sookie's lip is captured between her teeth again, and her hand has begun to stroke my hair nervously.

"What is it, Sookie?" I ask, hoping that my declarations have not terrified her.

"When ya say stuff like that… It really makes me wish I'd figured somethin' out for last weekend," she tells me sadly.

"What was last weekend?" I ask, frowning.

"Prom," she mumbles.

"You missed your prom?" I ask in alarm. "I would have taken you if you had told me it was coming up."

Sookie shrugs, "You're too old to go. Our school won't let anyone over twenty attend, unless they're chaperones."

"I see… Hmm, what if I took you to New York for your birthday weekend?"

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "Eric, I don't really care that I missed it. It was just gonna be people starin' at me all night 'cause I'd have had the most handsome date anybody's ever seen!"

"Oh, is that right?" I smile, giving her neck a playful kiss.

"Mmm-hmm, and I woulda had to listen to all them bein' envious of me and thinkin' rude things 'bout you." She shakes her head amusedly. "It's better I didn't go. Besides, I decided long before you came into my life that I wasn't goin' to Prom. We couldn't afford it back then," She points out.

I frown at her explanation, "Is prom not a rite of passage for teenagers?"

Sookie laughs, "It's an excuse for anyone who ain't lost their virginity to get a shot at it."

"Really?" I laugh.

"Eric, it was crappy food and crappy music," She shrugs disinterestedly. "The only thing I might have looked forward to is dancing with you. If you're really intent on marrying me, we can do that on our weddin' day."

I smile at her logic and lean in to kiss her clavicle. "I really am intent on marrying you," I tell her. "I will give you the wedding of your dreams."

"Oh?" She smiles wide, but her eyes are shy.

"All you have to do is ask," I assure her.

"Jason brought up a point today that got me thinkin'," she mumbles quietly.

My body tenses, thinking once more of children. Honestly, I have given very little thought on the matter. Not too long ago, the thought of turning Sookie into a vampire was a reach, not because I did not wish to keep her, but due to the fact I knew vampirism would go against her very nature. When the idea of Bonding entered my mind, I knew that I could protect her from the changes our kind go through when dealing with eternity. I could save her from many, if not all, the darkness's that accompanied immortality. Children, however, would be an undertaking that brought variables for which I could not calculate. What if they had no desire for vampirism? What would happen to Sookie once they passed away? On what sort of level would that destroy her?

For all intents and purposes, children are a human's way of seeking immortality, the continuation of their ideals and family namesakes. Vampires, being immortal, require consanguinity of another kind. If desired, we choose to turn those we want to join with our Bloodlines. To become a Maker is a choice.

"He asked if we planned to move in together before we're Bonded… Could you explain more about what Bondin' is? I don't really understand it myself," she confesses.

"I see," Relief washes over me when I realize where her mind is. "We could move in together shortly before you start college," I suggest.

"So, August?" Sookie asks bashfully, but I am unsure if it is the topic, or the fact that I am palming her breast.

"If you wish," I nod. "Do you want to move in with me before we are married?"

"I don't know," she confesses. "I was brought up believin' marriage comes before movin' in. Then again, I was brought up believin' this," she points to our disheveled clothing, "comes after marriage, too."

"We could discontinue any more sexual interactions until December," I offer, attempting to keep the disappointment out of my tone.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she laughs, grabbing me behind the back of my neck, and pulling me in for a kiss. "I want my birthday weekend present!"

"Are you sure?" I ask softly. "You seem conflicted about the things we have done thus far. There is regret over our intimacy," I try not to sound accusatory.

"It's just my old Pastor's words screamin' in my head," she admits after a moment. "Premarital sex was a big no-no."

"Sookie, let us have this conversation candidly, but, this time, let us touch on all the points as I see them. All right?" She nods in understanding and remains silent. "You have thought for quite awhile that you would wait until you were married before making love. You were raised that, for a young lady, it is the proper thing to do. You were also brought up with a religion that would have you believe premarital sex is a sin. However, you found a man whom you love and who loves and desires to marry you. You want to make love to him sooner than would be appropriate to wed. That man is as devoted to this relationship as you are, and you will never bed a man other than your future husband… Do you truly feel you would fail to be a lady by taking me to bed? Do you fear that your God will not forgive you for not waiting six months and fifteen days?"

"Well, when you put it like that!" She laughs, and I can practically feel her concerns melting away. "So, you don't think I'm bein' unreasonable?" 

"I think you are being sensitive and confused," I tell her. "Those two emotions can be very powerful. You probably feel guilty," I glance at her and see in her eyes that this is the case. "And I am going to tell you that there is no reason for you to feel that way. Whether you choose to dwell on that, I cannot control, but I will discourage it."

"Thank you," she gives me one of her soft, sincere smiles. "I'm glad I chose you, Eric. I'm glad you'll be the one I know and love for forever."

"I am very glad for that, too," I smile and gently kiss her lips. "I am very glad that you chose me as well."

"I'll start preparing myself for it now," she tells me confidently. "Maybe if we kept doin' stuff like this," She arches her hips at me, "I'll be more comfortable with the idea when the time comes."

"Or," I suggest again, "we can wait for our Bonding ritual before we have sex."

"Or," she whispers, "we could Bond early."

"What?" I frown. "You wanted December-"

"We can get married in December," she replies.

" _This_ December?"

"No, next," she assures. "It would be like havin' two anniversaries!"

I laugh at her reasoning, "So, I should shower you with gifts twice a year instead of one?"

She giggles and nods, "I'd prefer bein' showered with kisses instead of gifts, though."

"Is that right?" I begin kissing her neck and jaw. "When would you like to be Bonded?" I ask.

"June twelfth," she declares, "exactly six months from our weddin' day."

I laugh, "June twelfth it is," I agree. "That is little over a month away," I remark.

"Yeah," she replies breathlessly.

"That seems awfully soon, Sookie," I tell her.

"People have gotten married in less time than we've known each other," she points out.

Her remark makes me think a moment, "I will tell you what…" Carefully I uncoil our entwined bodies and go to the kitchen. I return with a steak knife and hand it to her. "Open a wound on me and drink my blood. If you are certain you wish to move this quickly, then we will perform our first mutual exchange this evening, the second on your birthday weekend, and the final one on June twelfth."

"I have to cut you?" Sookie asks hesitantly.

"Normally, no, but I want to test your resolve," I confess.

Her lips purse at my statement, not liking to have to prove herself. "Anywhere in particular I should cut you?" she grumbles.

"Preferably somewhere that will not hinder me from biting you in return," I suggest.

Sookie frowns, examining me a moment. Finally, she looks up to my eyes and smiles, "Kiss me? I'm a little peeved you're makin' me prove myself. I don't wanna start our Bondin' ritual angry."

I smile and lean down to kiss her. Her tongue tangles enthusiastically with mine for several moments before I feel the serrated bite of the knife in my shoulder. She disengages my lips and clamps her mouth over the injury she has inflicted, drawing a mouthful before swallowing. Once I feel her emotions bloom inside of me, I finally extend my fangs and plunge them into her own shoulder.

"Mmmph!" she cries against my flesh, her tongue licking and tasting my blood urgently. Her hips have begun to rock against mine, and I hold them firmly as I buck up to meet hers. When my wound has healed, Sookie pulls away and cries out, hugging me close as her motions become more frantic. I quickly heal my bite marks and find her lips once more to kiss her. We are rocking and dry humping like teenagers once again, but, this time, with her emotions swirling inside of me, I cannot hold back my own orgasm. I hold her close as I growl against her ear, giving the cartilage a sharp nip with my teeth that sends her screaming into her own climax. _Gods, I love her fucking ears_ , I think as her arms squeeze me tighter and she sobs at her release.

"That is one," I gasp against her throat.

Two more exchanges and I will have my eternal mate forever.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	17. Chapter 17

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Seventeen: Mythology Lessons**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _I don't give a shit we're not supposed to holler for individual students!_

"WHHOOoooaAA!" I whoop as my sister walks up to the podium to give her Valedictorian speech. "THAT'S MY SOOKS!"

Her lips purse, and then a huge blush covers her face as she gives me a frantic, small head shake. I give her a wink, but I doubt she can see it from so far away. A couple parents are lookin' at me like I'm a redneck, half expectin' me to pull out a six shooter and fire some rounds into the ceilin' or somethin'. _Whatever_ , I think, my grin too big for my face. My baby sis is Valedictorian and damn it, I'm too proud _not_ to whoop and holler for her!

"Thank you, parents, families, faculty, and Graduating Class of 2001," Sookie begins her speech in a bolder voice than I've ever heard from her. "Personally, I don't have much to say, so I'll save it for the very end. Instead, I'll start with remindin' y'all what we've accomplished the last four years. I hope it will remind all of us as we set out toward our futures that anythin' is possible through hard work and cooperation. Our Freshmen year, we raised over $30,000 to donate toward the Heat Relief. That followin' summer, there was a record low in exposure-related deaths and hospitalizations.

"Our Sophomore year, we flooded the local public libraries on the weekends, readin' to small children as well as older members of the community who have been left behind or forgotten by the school systems. We don't have numbers to speak of the good we did that year, but I know we all felt the difference we were makin' in the lives of so many others less fortunate than us.

"Junior year, we implemented the "Clean Streets" rally, where we coordinated with other schools and local law enforcement to anonymously drop off drugs, paraphernalia, and unregistered firearms."

"Finally, when we should have been burnt out, we knocked it outta the park by takin' a page outta "The Shawshank Redemption" and annoyin' computer companies to tears until five of our Shreveport public schools were supplied with gently-used or refurbished computer labs.

"So, to reiterate, in only four years you have saved the lives of several people who had nowhere to escape the heat of Louisiana. You have inspired and assisted the literacy of your community. You have taken drugs and unlicensed firearms off the streets. You have given opportunities for underfunded schools to offer _necessary_ computer skills and training to their students.

"Now, when you go to college or trade school in the Fall, or start a job, you remember all the good you accomplished in just four years of high school. With cooperation, planning, and hard work, you can do anythin', because you've already done _so_ much!

"Now, the part where I give some sort of words of wisdom. I don't personally think an eighteen-year-old has any wisdom to give, but I do have a suggestion. That suggestion is _love_. Love what you do, love who you're with, love who you are, just love 'til it hurts. You don't know how much time you might have to say 'I love you,' so the minute you know it's true, shout it, show it, scream it. That's all I can suggest because I do know that sometimes you don't get a second chance.

"Congratulations, Class of 2001. We're outta here!"

The auditorium erupts with applause as Sookie nods her head appreciatively and goes to her seat. Then I gotta sit and wait _forever_ until they get to the S's, and they call Sookie up for her diploma. I give another backwater country 'WHOOP' for her and get another embarrassed expression from her face.

When they get to the T's, I realize the couple sittin' next to me are Meredith Trinovski's parents as they clap much more enthusiastically for her than anyone else so far.

"Oh, you Meredith's parents?" I ask once their daughter has left the stage and they're on to the next student.

"Yes, Caroline and Evan," the mom nods warily.

"I'm Sookie's brother," I tell them. "Your daughter's always been real nice to Sookie. You raised a good girl," I smile kindly.

"Thank you," Caroline replies, still hesitant about me. "Why aren't you sitting with your parents?"

I frown, "Um, they're dead, Ma'am. It's just me and Sooks now." _Didn't Meredith ever tell them?_ I realize that Sookie probably never came up. My sister didn't really have time for outta school friends and activities. Meredith probably never even mentioned much about Sookie to her parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Caroline apologizes. "Well, good for her, graduating with such an honor under the circumstances!"

"Thanks, she worked real hard for it," I mumble. Somehow her congratulations sound less than sincere, almost politely indulgent. Like we were some charity case and Sook's accomplishments are some publicity statement for the school or somethin'.

Thankfully they're almost done handin' out diplomas, there's a closing speech by the principal, and then I can grab Sooks and get outta here. Once Principal Teedleson says his 'goodbye' speech to the seniors, and the students throw their caps in the air, I'm already pushin' my way down to my sister.

"Hey, Sookie," I wrap her up in my arms and give her a big hug.

"Hey!" She grins and wraps her arms around me tight. "How was my speech?" she asks excitedly.

"Well worth the wait. Blew mine outta the water," I tell her honestly.

"Thanks," She looks around, spots a couple of her friends, and gives them swift hugs and congratulations before coming back to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nod, "let's go celebrate. Eric got us reservations for an early dinner."

"Really?" she asks, wrappin' her arm around mine as we head out. With her free hand, she unzips the front of her graduation gown and shows off the ocean blue sundress Pam picked out for her. I don't like how it shows off her 'lady shelf,' but otherwise, it's kinda pretty. Just don't like it on my little sister…

We walk arm-in-arm to the Ranger, and I open her door for her, makin' sure she's stabile in the heels she's got on while she climbs in. When I'm behind the wheel, I wait for several attendees to walk past.

"I'm real proud of you, Sookie," I tell her.

"Thanks, Jason," She gives me another of her bashful grins.

"You sounded real confident at that podium. Don't think I've ever heard ya talk so well," I add.

"Gee, thanks," she laughs, and punches my arm playfully while I finally pull outta the parkin' space. We leave the parkin' lot of the convention center and I reach over to give Sookie's hand a firm squeeze. After a few minutes of quiet drivin', Sookie throws a bombshell at me, "I'm movin' in with Eric in June."

"Wh-what?" It takes all my willpower to not gawk at her and pay attention to the road instead.

"We're Bondin' on June twelfth," she tells me.

"What? I thought you was doin' that in December, then gettin' married the same day next year!" I protest.

Sookie shrugs, "We changed our minds."

"You both did, or _he_ did?" I demand.

" _We_ did," she assures me. "We just got talkin' a whole lot last week."

I frown at her explanation, "What did you talk about?"

I see outta the corner of my eye that she's starin' at her hands in embarrassment, so I know her answer is gonna make me flip out, and I ease into a gas station to avoid runnin' us off the road. Once I'm parked, I turn and look at her expectantly.

"Umm," she plays with her nails nervously. "I… I want to save myself for my weddin' night…"

"You bumped your weddin' up by half a year, so you could _fuck_!?" I roar. "Shit, Sookie! Bone the guy! You're gonna be a vampire at some point anyway! Not like you'll go to hell for premarital sex if you're a fuckin' immortal!" I yell at her.

"Jason," Sookie groans, "it's always gonna be him. Why wait? What's the _point_?" she stresses.

I lean back in my seat and push my hands against my face to hide the fact that I feel like I might cry, not 'cause I'm unhappy or scared or just upset. I wanna cry 'cause my baby sister is all grown up and leavin' me behind.

"I'm still goin' to college this autumn," Sookie tells me. "I'm still gonna be a teacher. I'm still gonna have my white weddin' next December," she rattles off. "You're still gonna walk me down the aisle, Jason."

"I know," I sigh, and lean my head back in my seat. "Listen, is this about the sex, or is this about wantin' t'spend the rest of your life with Northman _now_?" I ask more gently.

"Spendin' the rest of forever with Eric," she replies quietly.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay?" she asks hopefully.

I shrug, "I can't stop ya, Sook. If this is what ya want, then you go after it. You're more grown-up than most the people I'm in college with, and some of them are married already. If this is what you want, and you're certain about it, I won't get in the way." I try _real_ hard not to pout. It still stings, knowin' Sooks is movin' out in a month, though.

"You know what would be super cool?" Sookie whispers when I finally pull outta the gas station and start headin' for the restaurant.

"What?" I ask, starin' ahead at the road.

"If we both got jobs at the same high school. We could eat lunch together and rant about all the same kids," she teases.

That makes me laugh, "Yeah, that'd be real cool."

We get to the restaurant and eat a nice, early dinner before headin' home. Around eight, we're all chilled out and watchin' "Animal House" when Sookie's cellphone rings.

"Hey, Eric," she answers with a huge grin. "… Huh? Why? …You don't _know_? Well… Oh… When?"

There's a sharp knock at the door right when Sookie asks that, and we both turn to frown at it. I get up to answer, and our apartment fills up like a clown car. Pam, Eric, Godric, little Dr. Ludwig, and some guy I never seen before all file into the entryway.

 _What the hell is this all about?_ I wonder as Godric crosses his arms, frowning. _How'd he get here so fast? Sun only set forty minutes ago. Did he come last night?_

"Um, hi, everyone," Sookie waves confusedly at our sudden guests. "Can I get either of you two something to eat or drink?" she asks of the doctor and the stranger.

"No, thank you," the man replies with a soft smile. He's got a bit of an accent, like a Louisiana transplant or someone who moved away from here a while ago. The ringlets in his hair are a soft brown like how Daddy's used to get in the winter, and his eyes are the same blue shade as me and Sooks. It's kinda weird. He looks like he could be our older brother.

"I am fine," Ludwig replies sharply. She looks _pissed_! "What is going on!?" Ludwig snaps at the stranger. "You summoned us and I do not like it!"

"Excuse me," Sookie interrupts the doctor's beginning of a tirade. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two?"

"I am Dr. Ludwig," Doc manages to rein in her attitude when she turns to my sister. "I am the one who worked on your brother's shoulder."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Sookie grins at her. "I can't tell you how much your help is appreciated-"

"And _this_ little bastard is Endymion," she snaps, cuttin' off my sister and glarin' daggers at the stranger. He replies to her insult with a shit-eatin' grin that makes me choke on a laugh. I never seen someone pull that face on the Doc, even when she wasn't around.

Up until this point, Eric, Pam, and Godric have been silently observin' the situation as it unfolds.

"Godric," I nod at the younger lookin' vamp, "good to see ya again. How ya been?"

"Well, thank you," he replies shortly, still starin' at the two non-vamps who arrived with them.

Endymion sighs and gestures to our living room. I guess he can tell now's not the time to stand on formalities. Ludwig sits on the far corner of the couch; I sit next to her with Sooks on my right. Eric and the other vamps stand behind the couch, all with their arms crossed somberly.

"Obviously, you are all wondering why I have gathered you here," Endymion comes to stand in front of us. It feels like we're in a film noir or cheesy detective series like "The Pink Panther" with Clouseau 'bout to pop outta the pantry. "Doctor, I am certain you are particularly frustrated by my abrupt summons and vague explanations."

"Obviously," she snaps again.

Endymion sits on our coffee table and steeples his hands in front of his face, "There is a tale I must tell you all to explain why I am here before you. Sookie and Jason, I know that all of this will be very difficult for you to digest, but, I beg you, keep a patient and open mind." Me and Sooks can only nod, leanin' forward, a bit curious.

"First, I will tell you who I am. My name is Endymion, I am, for lack of a better title, The Voice of God." Sookie's mouth twists with confusion, and I feel my jaw slacken. "There are many Gods and Goddesses, and when they wish to interact or effect the land of mortals, it is I whom they send. Your vampires will be able to explain my duties further if you are interested but, for the sake of time, we will leave my explanations there on that matter.

"Now, there are many Endymions. Each one oversees several dimensions. I have about twenty of whom I am in charge. That said, I will tell you the tale that has brought us all together this evening.

"Nearly nineteen years ago in this dimension, I opened the gates of the Old Kingdom to deliver a _very_ special gift to someone the Gods and Goddesses granted me permission to favor. I came upon this gift after a very intense battle with the Titan known as Chronus…"

"That is all well and good," Ludwig interrupts angrily, "but I have patients to see!"

"Anyway," He looks at Ludwig grumpily, "after the battle, the warrior who defeated him gifted me with a culmination of their power. I discovered that I could give someone I deemed deserving something very precious. I could give that person everything she had ever longed for in other dimensions. When this timeline came upon your conception, I looked ahead and found the strife that would surround you. I found _this_ Sookie to be the most deserving of their gift."

We're all lookin' at Endymion and finally, Sookie utters, "Why me?"

Endymion smiles and replies, "Because it was several versions of _you_ who defeated Chronus."

We're all starin' now. Partly speechless 'cause this story's so fuckin' fantastically unbelievable, and partly 'cause this dude's sayin' my sis has some kinda magical surplus shoved in her. Now we're all starin' in different directions. Me, Pam, and Eric are lookin' at Sook while Godric and Ludwig are starin' at Endymion.

"There was one thing that united the Sookies who destroyed Chronus and made them able to work together, their love for a certain Viking vampire. All four were Bonded to Eric in their own dimensions. All four loved him desperately. That is why I have come to you now. You see, that love is a catalyst for the awakening of your latent, passive magic."

Sookie blinks several times before utterin', "I have no idea what that means."

Endymion smiles at her, "It means that when you Bond to Eric, the magics of the gift I bestowed will awaken. They are all passive magics, but that does not make them any less remarkable. You have shown several of the more desirable traits of the other versions of yourself, the human traits; resolve, selflessness, perseverance, pragmatism, and a loving and forgiving nature. Those qualities are what have brought you so far in this world, but they could not have done so if you had not possessed those qualities already.

"Finally, I am going to explain one last thing, and it is precisely why _all_ of you are here right now. One of the passive magics you will receive upon Bonding with Eric is the magic of an artifact from one of those dimensions. It was known as The Bloodletting Blade. You will not be able to utilize all of that artifact's powers, but the one you _did_ receive will influence all of you," He points to Sookie and the vamps. "That magic will give you shared immunities. In that universe, it meant Godric's Bloodline was unaffected by silver and sunlight. In _this_ dimension, however, Sookie will have other immunities; an angelic gift that is particularly all-encompassing, Living Immortality."

I can tell by the vamps' expressions that this is some huge-ass deal. All three of 'em stopped breathin' almost in sync with each other. I think Godric's jaw is hangin' a bit, Pam's eyes are huge, and Eric's brow is scrunched in the most quizzical expression I ever seen.

"Now," Endymion begins to explain, "you three are already vampires, which means you cannot have living immortality. However, you will now have Impervious Immortality."

"What does that mean?" Sookie whispers, lookin' the picture of overwhelmed.

"It means that none of you four can be killed…by anything, not sunlight, silver, decapitation, fire, nothing. You will become walking Gods," Endymion looks almost nervous. "There is a fail safe," he continues, "The source of your impervious immortality is going to be Sookie's wings. They will reveal themselves upon the eve of your Bonding. To undo your impervious immortality, her wings would need to be cut off. Sookie would become mortal once more, and you three would become almost ordinary vampires once again. You would be able to meet your final death, but still have your resistances to silver and sunlight until you were forced to turn Sookie as she would no longer have her living immortality. Mostly, this fail safe is so when the world comes to its natural end, you may end your existences. However, it is also implemented for the purpose that if you _abuse_ your impervious immortality, measures may be taken to remove it from your grasps. Keep in mind, Sookie's wings should remain concealed at all times until you truly wish to end your existences. There is only _one_ creature who can force an Angel to reveal their wings, and that is me. Seeing as I have given you all this gift, I am extremely unlikely to take it away unless you do things to force my hand."

"Um," I mumble slowly, "what if Godric, Pam, or Eric make another vamp in the future? Would it have all that stuff, too?"

Endymion looks at me and smiles, "Yes, if you wished to become vampire and stay with your sister forever, you would have all the powers of their Bloodline, no matter which of them transforms you."

My relief is short-lived as Ludwig finally stands up and shouts, "WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!?"

The Voice groans, pinches the bridge of his nose, and looks at Ludwig in frustration. "I summoned you because of a certain passive magic Sookie will experience. It directly involves _you_ ," he tells her all flustered. Ludwig folds her arms over her chest and waits expectantly. "In one of those dimensions, Sookie could conceive children with Eric, immortal children. That is one of the magics that will course through her body once they are Bonded. _However_ , I have no idea how that ability will manifest in _this_ dimension because in _this_ dimension, fairies do not experience Estrus. I do not know if this Sookie will go through the same experience as that Sookie when she is fertile, but I do know that she will be able to conceive and bear his biological children. _That_ is why you are here, Ludwig."

Sookie breaks into a sudden sob at Endymion's explanation, and I don't miss Eric's hands loosening over the back of the couch. Suddenly, Sookie ain't sittin' at my side any longer. Eric's scooped her up beneath her armpits and crushed his mouth to hers.

"I love you so much," she mumbles against his mouth, her arms wrappin' around his neck.

Godric and Pam look completely gobsmacked by the news and I can't say I blame 'em. However, I'm still stuck on the word 'fairy' while everyone else is stunned by the word 'conceive'.

"You see, I summoned you to this meeting, so you would be entirely informed on the circumstances when I told you that you need to monitor this girl," Endymion is still talkin' to Ludwig. "Hormone levels, temperature, the whole works," he continues, "anything you can think of to give them warning. I will give you all the notes I have from the Ludwig of that Sookie's dimension on the chance that _this_ Sookie goes through Estrus. If she does, you will have no idea how to handle it, and you need to be educated on the subject."

"I see," Ludwig slumps back on to the couch, lookin' more than a bit shocked. The confusion vanishes quickly, though, and I see a flash of excitement in her eyes.

"I have given you all a great deal of information to digest this evening," Endymion announces. "Ludwig, I will have all the documentation I can find to you shortly. Everyone, please discuss the matter in great detail, and keep two things in mind:

"Your position within the vampire communities will be changed beyond your comprehension once your new abilities are known. Secondly, even though you cannot be killed, it does not mean you cannot be harmed."

With that, Endymion's gone in a bright flash and an eerie tinkling of chimes. Before any of us can start talkin', Ludwig jumps up from the couch, turns to my sister, and gives her a come-here gesture with her finger.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Sookie goes over to the doctor.

"We are doing a complete work up this instance! I want to know everything that changes from the instant you are Bonded," Ludwig takes Sookie's hand and practically drags her down the hall toward the bedrooms.

While we sit around waitin', Eric turns to me and asks, "So, you see immortality in your future?"

I nod slowly, "Yeah… I got the opportunity to make sure my sister never loses me. I'm gonna take it. That way, when you two have your spouse's quarrels, she's still gonna have her big brother to run to."

"In that case," Godric interrupts us, "I do believe that it is I who should turn you, Stackhouse."

"What? Why's that?"

"If you were _my_ Child," Eric begins to explain, "I would have your complete servitude. As Godric's Child, you would technically be a separate branch of our Bloodline. Do not mistake that for being my _equal_ as a vampire. You will never in your entire existence match my strength and speed."

"I don't give a shit 'bout that… Okay, maybe a little," I laugh. "I just care 'bout Sookie. Sure, it'll be cool to be super-fast and strong, but if I'll still be able to go out in the day and shit? Man, I could teach for the rest of eternity! Maybe open my own private school! Aw, man! This'll be so cool!"

"When do you believe you would wish to be transformed?" Godric asks me curiously.

I shrug, "I dunno, maybe a couple years? When I'm twenty-seven or twenty-eight? Right in that sweet spot of age where I can bang college girls and not look like a creep, but old enough the kids won't walk all over me…"

Eric snorts at my explanation, and Pam full out laughs.

"I will need to move to your Area to raise this one," Godric smiles. "He will never leave his sister long enough to make it through his fledgling stage."

"How long's that?" I ask curiously.

"Roughly one hundred years," Godric replies with a shrug.

"Yeah, no one's keepin' me from my sis that long," I agree.

"And I am certain no one could keep her from _you_ that long," Eric responds. "I do not wish to exist with my Mate so morose due to your absence."

"So, we'll revisit this in, like six or seven years," I tell them all. "I mean, assumin' y'all don't change your minds," I try to laugh at the possibility, but I'll admit, they could change their minds someday.

Part of me is disappointed Pam won't be the one who turns me into a vamp. On the other hand, Pam is Eric's Child, which means that I would still be subject to Eric if Pam turned me. _Yeah, Godric's definitely the better choice on this_ , I decide sadly. Regardless, Pam and I will still be able to wreak some havoc now and again. _Shit, maybe I'll be able to keep up with her in the sack!_ I laugh at the thought.

"What'll it be like?" I ask softly. "Bein' a vamp?"

Eric looks at me a moment before shruggin', "With the advantages your sister will give our Bloodline, _you_ will have very little adjusting. Your acclimations will be mostly sensory, and accustoming to the drinking of blood rather than consuming food. The speed and strength you will need to learn to manage but, other than that, you will have little to no true adjustments to undergo. If anything truly changes you, it will be time, not abilities. That is the true struggle of an immortal, Jason, time. With it, you may lose sight of who you were. It may bring out a ruthlessness you did not know you had. It may bring apathy and distrust… I suppose some of those things you will be immune from because of the lack of limitations you will experience, but they are real threats to your humanity. However, with Godric as your Maker, and Sookie as your sister, I have my doubts that you would ever lose your humanity."

"Did you?" I ask.

"For a very long time," Eric confesses. "I have told you before that I am capable of extreme darkness. I _am_ and always will be a warrior. Warriors are not destined for peace. We are born to battle, and my vampirism only fueled my need for war. Strength, speed, ruthlessness… These things were amplified after I was turned, and they created a monster only sheathed by the will of my Maker over time. You are not a warrior. You are a teacher, and I hope that time will only make you _more_ of what you are."

"What did Endymion mean when he said you couldn't die, but could still be hurt?" I ask next.

Godric smiles sadly, "He meant that there are things worse than death… We are still animated corpses and weak to necromancers. If we do not guard ourselves properly against them, we can be manipulated. Sookie, though she will not be able to be killed, will always be a weakness. Any children she bears will always be a weakness. They can be hurt in ways that we cannot, which means we can be hurt."

"But if she's immortal-"

"She can be raped, Jason," Pam snarls. "If anyone can tell you how brutally that can be done, it is me."

My shoulders tense at the thought, "Then we don't leave her alone, ever. Her and I will get a job at the same school, and she'll wanna be with Eric the whole time after you're Bonded anyway, right?"

"Which is what Endymion's warning was about," Godric nods. "He was merely telling us to protect our weaknesses because when word of our immunities gets out, they will be exploited. The vampire council will not protect us any longer. We will officially be the most feared of Bloodlines."

"A consolation," Eric adds, "is that befriending us would be more beneficial than provoking us. The best offense we may have is approachability. The more amicable our dealings, the less hardships we will incur."

"I'm gonna be a super bad weakness until I'm turned," I realize aloud.

"Yes," Eric nods.

"Do you, umm, wanna just turn me now?" I ask nervously. "I don't want Sooks in danger none."

Godric smiles at my offer, "We will keep our immunities discrete for the time being. We may not be able to wait for your twenty-eighth or ninth birthday before it is prudent to transform you, but we shall see how it goes."

"Fair enough," I concede.

 _Life sure gets weird quick when you bring vampires into the mix._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	18. Chapter 18

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Eighteen: Possibilities and Realities**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"All right, Little Girl, take a seat," the little doctor tells me, pointin' to my bed. I sit down and wait for further instruction. "I am going to begin with a series of questions. Then I will draw some blood to take back for analysis and records."

"Yes, Ma'am," I nod agreeably.

"First, when do you plan on Bonding?" she asks me.

"June twelfth," I announce.

"You have a specific date?" She's surprised.

"Well, yeah. Eric said he'd give me a human weddin' later. I wanted that to be December twelfth 'cause that's the day we first met. June twelfth is exactly half a year apart. I get two anniversaries," I grin cheekily.

Ludwig just shakes her head and goes back to her chart. She asks me 'bout my current diet, sleepin' habits, sexual habits, sexual urges, when my period's due, if I smoke, do drugs… A whole bunch a stuff that, if she wasn't a doctor, I'd blush.

"Have you any noticeable differences from humans?" She asks.

"Er, I'm telepathic," I tell her and her eyebrows raise, but she just jots it down and nods.

"How does that ability work?" Ludwig asks next.

"Well, I can hear humans, but not vampires," I tell her. "As for _how_ it works, I guess I don't know. It is just a constant background noise. Like, I can hear Jason right now, and a couple people as they walk down the street. I can hear the neighbors… I guess I have the radius of about a football stadium?" I hazard a guess of my range.

"Can you hear other Supernaturals? Weres, shifters?" She continues.

"Don't know. It'd be easier if ya sat me in front of one and asked, but if I can hear them, I couldn't tell by their thoughts what they were," I don't mention that I had no idea there were other types of Supernaturals mostly because I feel silly for not realizin' as much. After all, if vampires and telepaths exist, just about everything else should. "I mostly try to ignore people unless they're thinkin' 'bout me, and I only pay attention long enough to figure if they're a threat," I admit.

"I see…" Ludwig makes more notes.

"And, uh, is it weird that my ears are super sensitive?" I mumble shyly.

"Your hearing?" Ludwig asks.

"No, um, like arousin' sensitive," I tell her with a blush. "Eric's made me… Y'know…a couple times playin' with my ears."

"Is that so?" Ludwig raises an eyebrow and my face goes even redder. "Well, Endymion did confirm that you are part fairy. Fairy ears are a noted erogenous zone. It is not uncommon for them to be brought to orgasm by stimulating them. It is more common in young fairies than mature ones. You are quite young. You can probably bank on that level of sensitivity for a couple centuries."

"Oh," I frown, disappointed that I won't have any control over it for so long.

She does a hearin' test, an eye exam, takes my temperature, rubs a lemon peel on my skin, gives me a spoon to hold, and, finally, draws some blood into several different vials.

After that, she measures me all over, my height, weight, my bust line, waist, hips, and thighs. _Dang, she's goin' all out!_ I think in surprise.

"I wish to do another exam next week while you are on your period, and then one just before your Bonding ritual," Ludwig tells me.

"Yes, Ma'am," I nod at her request. "Do I call ya when my period starts or-"

"I will know," Ludwig announces as she starts packin' up her stuff.

"You'll _know_?" I ask in alarm.

Ludwig gives me a devilish grin, "I am a Supernatural doctor, Little Girl. I have my ways."

"May I ask you a quick question?" I stop her from leavin'. Ludwig pauses, and I take that as my cue to ask. "The livin' immortality thing… How does that work? Will I look eighteen forever?"

Ludwig shakes her head, "In your case, it is more likely that your body will age to its optimal maturity and then stop naturally aging. As for your fertility, that remains to be seen. I am hoping you will only have the quarter century fertility of a fairy. If you are popping out immortal children every ten months for the next thirty to forty years, we will have a real problem with population surplus!"

I laugh at that, and Ludwig gives me a stern look to tell me she's completely serious. _C'mon, quarter century fertility!_ I think wildly. _Anythin' ta not get glared at by the doctor like that ever again!_

"I will see you next week," Ludwig tells me, and then there's a loud **POP** , and I'm standin' alone in my room.

I blink several times, tryin' to figure out where the doctor went, but it's like she vanished from the face of the Earth.

After I've made certain the doctor's gone, I get up off the bed and head back to the livin' room. Jason and the vamps are all chattin' animatedly when I arrive.

"How'd it go?" Jason jumps up from the couch.

"Good, I guess. She just asked me a bunch of questions, took my measurements, and drew a little blood to run some tests. I think she wanted to get herself a baseline for what was "normal" for me before things start changin'," I explain.

"Makes sense," Jason nods slowly.

His mind is a whirlwind of everythin' we've been told tonight. I was bein' uncharacteristically invasive of Jason's mind while with the doctor, but I hadn't wanted to miss anythin' while I was gettin' checked out. So, I know about Jason's plans on becomin' a vamp, and the darker aspects of what we'll all be undergoing, particularly the fact that I'll be the weak link of the group. I don't like that at all, but Jason made a fair enough point. What are the odds I'll be out much without my brother, my future husband, or his Bloodline?

Even though I don't like the idea of bein' babysat the rest of eternity, the advantages and opportunities that come along with it are too much to throw away. By Bondin' with Eric, his entire Bloodline will be able to walk around outside durin' the day. Silver won't hurt them, and they can't be killed by _anythin'_! It's worth the small sacrifice of havin' a vampire bodyguard with me at all times, 'cause, honestly, it ain't even a sacrifice. I already wanna be around Eric all the time anyway! _An excuse to be with my husband or brother all the time? Yes, please!_

 _And babies!_

The thought of actually havin' children and knowin' I won't have to lose them at any point makes me crazily happy! Even though I would've gladly given up the opportunity to have kids to be with Eric, the fact I don't _have_ to makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I just hope I'll have my first teachin' job before the chance to have kids even rears its adorable, little head!

"Sookie?" Pam looks at me quizzically.

"Huh?" I startle out of my musings.

"Are you all right? Master Godric has been trying to speak to you, and you have been in your own little world," Pam explains, and that's when I realize the whole room's starin' at me.

"Sorry," I blush and mumble. "I kinda got lost in my head with all the news we got tonight."

Eric smiles at me knowingly, and I blush even redder. "Hoping the pitter-patter will wait until after college?" he hints none-too-subtly.

"That's what I'm hopin', too," I assure him bashfully. Lookin' toward Godric, I offer an apology, "Sorry for ignorin' ya. What were you askin'?"

Godric gives me a soft, cheerful smile, "I was asking how you felt about all of this?"

"Oh, well, I'm really happy and excited. Even though I'm gonna be your guys' soft spot, I know y'all will keep me safe from the bad stuff. I kinda was resolvin' myself on it, y'know? It won't be so bad. It just means I'll be spendin' tons of time with my husband or brother. Gettin' manicures and stuff with Pam… Sorry, you and I don't have a thing yet, but I'm sure we'll get along great, too," I offer with a grin. "What do you like to do?" I ask.

Godric smiles all gentle again, "I enjoy reading, going to the theatre, and concerts. Have you ever been to a symphony, Sookie?" he asks.

"No, but it sounds real neat. I always like listenin' to the school band's concerts," I offer.

"Well," Godric nods, "it seems we will find plenty to do together. However, until your brother is turned, I will probably be _his_ bodyguard. He is currently our weakest link." He gives Jason an apologetic grimace, "He will not have any sort of protection like you do until he becomes part of the Bloodline."

"Hey, it's cool. As long as y'all are keepin' yourselves under wraps for the time bein', no one's got a reason to come after us," Jason points out. "We'll make it work."

"Yes," Godric agrees. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to continue our discussion any further this evening. I must return to Dallas. I need to begin training Isabel as Sheriff of Area Nine and preparing the paperwork for my discharge of duties. I will move this way as soon as possible. Eric, if you could find me a suitable residence for my return, that would be appreciated."

"Consider it done, Master," Eric nods.

"Please, keep me informed on circumstances surrounding this matter. I would prefer to be kept in the loop. Eric, you said you plan to Bond a month from today?" Godric asks him.

"Yes, June twelfth is the date Sookie requested. That means on June thirteenth, none of us will ever die for the day again," Eric tells them.

"Sookie, Sookie!" Pam looks at me excitedly. "Spa day on the thirteenth!?"

All I can do is roll my eyes and laugh. "Pam," I giggle, and my cheeks go red at the words I'm about to say, "the thirteenth will be my first full day with my Bonded. Do you really think he'll let me outta bed?"

Jason clears his throat uncomfortably as Pam and Godric laugh. Eric has a you-know-me-all-too-well look on his face.

"Well, we'll see ya later, Godric," Jason waves awkwardly. "Pam, ya wanna go out and tear up the town? Looks like my sister and your "brother" want some alone time," He points to the two of us, doin' his best not to frown.

"That sounds like something to do," Pam shrugs.

Once the three of them leave, and the door shuts behind them, Eric picks me up by my waist and crushes his mouth to mine again. My legs automatically wrap around his hips and my arms snake around his neck.

I moan into his mouth as he carries me to my bedroom. Soon I'm on the bed and he's completely on top of me now, kissin' me all soft and slow. His member is beginnin' to press into me, and I push up against him, makin' him growl.

"Do not tempt me with only two weeks more to wait," he murmurs into my ear and gives it a tug, so my eyes roll back in my head. "You are the one creature who could break my resolve," he tells me as he grabs me by the butt and pulls me hard against him. "Although, you are very very tempting in these very tight jeans," he growls again and I melt. Next thing I know, he's undoin' my pants and draggin' them off my legs until I'm layin' in bed in a pair of lacy, pink underwear and a fitted t-shirt. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever seen, Sookie," he tells me before leanin' down and kissin' me again.

Our tongues tangle back and forth between our mouths. He's bitin' my lip, and his hips are diggin' his erection into me at just the right angle to drive me wild. I can feel my panties gettin' wetter and wetter, and soon the friction between us is smooth and slick.

"Eric," I whine into his mouth, and he pulls away, shoves my shirt and bra above my breasts, and starts torturing my nipples. He's suckin' at one hard, pullin' at it with his teeth all while his hand is twisting and tuggin' the other one. I'm panting and whimperin' underneath him. I can't believe it's been a week since he touched me! I'm wearin' less clothes now than I've ever had on when he's gotten frisky. I always want him touchin' me like this! The fewer clothes, the better! "Why'd you make me wait, ah! So long?" I ask as my hips twist, tryin' to find more friction.

"Because," he pulls his mouth from my nipple and replaces it with his other hand while he speaks, "I broke a promise to myself as to when I would do these things with you. Therefore, I have been trying to restrain myself until your birthday."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard… Now get where I need ya," I shove at his hand, urgin' it downward, and he laughs at me.

"Sookie, this is as far as it goes. I am not getting into your panties with only a short time remaining until your birthday," he chastises me teasingly.

"I have been dreamin' about this for a week, Eric. I don't even think I can make it to the twelfth before I end up jumpin' you!"

He laughs again, but starts peelin' off his shirt, leavin' his torso naked, except for the iron snake necklace I gave him for Christmas.

He throws his shirt to the side, splits my legs wide open, and pushes his hard-on against my center. His tongue is wicked, cool, and soft against my throat. It snakes along the muscles of my neck, and I can feel my body squirmin' cause I _need_ more friction against my core. It feels so _good_ that I'm at battle with myself over just enjoyin' this, or urgin' him to pay more attention to the spot where it feels the most pleasurable.

"Oh, God," I whimper when he gives my clit a moment of attention with the firm pressure of his hips. "Please, Eric," I moan, and my hand reaches for his head, tanglin' in his hair. My feet plant on the lower part of his back as I rock beneath him.

When he sucks my neck right below my ear, I almost come undone. I twist and pant at what he does to me. His mouth feels so good! "Ah!" I gasp when his tongue flickers quickly over my earlobe. He doesn't stop playin' with it. His fingers are pluckin' at my nipple, tuggin' at them so hard that it makes my body buckle in response. His fingers twist with a firm pressure and I can't bite back the wail it causes. He does it again, swirlin' his tongue against my ear in tempo with his fingers. _I can't breathe!_

My body tenses like I've never felt before, and the next thing I know I sob while I start to climax. It's fast, hard, and intense. It feels like all my female organs are clenching and releasing all at once, makin' the surrounding muscles turn to mush.

While I lay on the bed, gasping for breath, and recoverin', Eric looms over me and kisses me deep. "Worth the wait?" he teases.

"You're worth the wait any time," I tell him in all sincerity.

He smiles and kisses my lips very gently. "I am glad," he whispers against my mouth. "Are you still coming over to my condo the Friday night after next?"

"I don't know if I can resist keepin' it in our pants," I tease him, earning a scowl. "I'll be over as soon as the sun sets, then I'm all yours 'til Sunday night," I wiggle my eyebrows at him suggestively.

He chuckles, kissin' the side of my head now, "May I request you bring minimal clothing?"

"Can I request some food in the condo?"

"The refrigerator will be well stocked," he assures me.

"Then I guess I got nothin' to go out for," I grin up at him. Reachin' up, I tangle some of his hair around my finger, givin' it a tug. "I love your hair… I wish it was longer, so I could wrap my hands all up in it."

"Do you?" He seems a little too excited by my question.

"I'd love to see you like that," I admit reluctantly.

"My hair was once almost as long as yours," he tells me softly, kissin' down my face toward my neck. "I could allow my body to regenerate it if you would like?"

My eyes widen at the idea, "Would you be upset if I ended up not likin' it and asked you to cut it all off again?"

"Not at all," He shakes his head. "I do not mind the length it is now. It took me some time to acclimate to it, but Pam was rather insistent about it. She has been nagging at me to go even shorter, like your brother's hair."

I scrunch my face in distaste. "I wouldn't want it shorter than this," I tell him.

"Good," He smiles against my throat. "Since we are on the topic of hair, may I make a request?"

"You don't want mine shorter, do you?" I ask worriedly. I've never had short hair a day in my life, and I don't want to think about how I'd look with it that way.

"No, not at all," Eric assures me. "I was hoping," his hand is strokin' my belly, workin' its way toward the top of my panties, and I hold my breath, "that you would consider growing your hair back here…" He runs his hand across my pubic bone. "Not here," he strokes my nether lips briefly through my underwear, and I pant a moment because it's the first time he's touched me there with his hands, "just here…" He's rubbing my mons pubis again, and I mourn the loss of his dexterous fingers against my slit.

"I get waxed," I try to explain as my brain returns to me. "They take the whole thing when they do it."

Eric's brow furrows and then he scowls, "You could ask them to leave some."

"I can?" I ask in surprise.

Eric rolls his eyes, but I get the feelin' it's not because of me. "I will throttle Pam for making you believe that."

"Next time I go, I'll make sure they leave ya a nice size 'welcome' mat," I tease. "It shouldn't take long to grow back after keepin' the wax off that area with the next treatment."

"Will you make sure they do it like this?" He traces a pretty good-sized triangle across my pelvis and I laugh. "Is that too much?" he asks with a frown.

"If it's what you want, I'll see what I can do, but Summer's here and I wanna still wear a bikini. I promise to grow it out a little though," I give him a playful leer. "So, you went and started pettin' me. You gonna do anythin' about it?"

"No, I think I will leave you wanting for more until your birthday," he teases me.

"Eric," I whine, clutching at his arms, " _please_?"

He laughs and shakes his head at me, "No, Sookie. You will be wild and pent up, and I cannot wait."

"You're so _mean_ ," I pout even harder.

"I only want the best for you, Sookie," he tells me softly. "With how much you have accelerated the path of our relationship these past few weeks, I just want you to take time. Please? As a creature who has existed a very long time, will you humor me?"

I groan and roll onto my back, "I guess puttin' all this faith into an almost-eighteen-year-old feels like a gamble."

"You have all of my faith, Sookie," he assures me, "but you cannot fathom the regrets some of your decisions may bring. I have been around long enough that when I see you make a decision, I can see the paths of regret that _might_ follow."

I turn back on to my side and look at him, "That's what all this waitin' and holdin' out is about? You think I'll regret a hundred years down the road not waitin' two or four weeks?" I actually laugh at the realization.

"You do realize we were only going to explore on your birthday weekend? You know that I had no intention of having sex with you then, correct?" he asks sternly. My brow knits at the question. _I still have to wait?_ "You said you wanted us to be married first, taking our Bonding as a marriage."

"Well…" I flush at his point. It really is getting harder and harder to hold out.

"Sookie," he rumbles low in his chest.

"No," I finally admit, "I thought you would make love to me on my birthday weekend."

Eric turns on to his back and stares up at the ceilin' for a long time. I don't like when he gets quiet like this.

"It is this fluctuating resolve that concerns me, Sookie," he finally says in a soft voice.

"It just means my resolve and certainty about you is stronger than ever," I whisper back, placin' my hand on his chest and caressing him gently. "Every time you touch me, all I want is more. Every time you hold me, I never want it to end. Heck, even though you're makin' me feel like a spontaneous child right now, I never want you to stop talkin' to me. I want to spend all day and night laughin' and arguin' and just bein' with you. Doesn't that mean so much more than some arbitrary date?"

I see the telltale smile on his lips and feel the burst of anxiety he inspired recede. He lays his hand over mine, brings it to his lips, and kisses it, "Yes, it does."

After our brief debate, Eric and I are lyin' side by side, partially-dressed on my bed, and talkin' 'bout everything we've learned tonight.

"Will I heal vampire quick?" I ask, remembering stories he's told me about how quick his kind heal.

He shakes his head, "No. Even Living Immortals cannot compare with vampire healing. Something that is truly unchanging can be replicated quicker than something that changes. You could, in fact, experience a level of scarring. Scars will diminish with time, and never be near the severity of a mortal's, but they are still possible. However, the good news is, even after you give me babies, your tight, little vagina will be snug again in only a month or so."

"Oh _that's_ the good news," I grumble. "Good for you, maybe. It just means the next time I give you a baby, it'll be like havin' the first one all over again."

That makes him grimace, "I suppose that is true."

I think about that for quite a while. "Can I tell you a secret?" I finally whisper.

"Of course," He nods.

"It's a bad one," I confess.

He sits up, cradlin' my head against his chest, "You may tell me anything, Sookie. You know that."

"It's gonna sound real self-centered and stupid."

He laughs and kisses the top of my head, "Just tell me, Sookie."

I hide my face by tucking my head further into his chest and starin' at his navel, "I'm scared of becomin' a Livin' Immortal."

"How is that self-centered or stupid?" he asks gently.

"'Cause I'm gettin' so much outta it!" I tell him. "I get you mornin', noon, and night. I get to keep my brother forever. I get to have babies with the man I love. I get to stay _alive_. I get so much, and all I can think of is how I'm still gonna be the weak link of the group. What if y'all get sick of protectin' me? What if I can't protect my own kids? What if _you_ don't protect our kids and somethin' happens to one of them? Am I gonna hate you for that? Will they? Forever?"

"Sookie," Eric hushes me, "those concerns are _anything_ but stupid. However, you are worrying about hypothetical children. You will always worry about your babies, no matter how old, strong, or capable they become. That is a mother's right. Yet, they are still hypothetical. You need to relax and just enjoy yourself. As for the rest of it… Sookie, if I was human, you _would_ have me morning, noon, and night. You could have children with me if I was human as well. Your chances of keeping your brother until the end of your life would have been fairly certain, only now it is guaranteed. So, really, your fear is reasonable because you are only gaining advantages you would not have needed had you not fallen in love with a vampire. The gift you are receiving is immortality. That is all. _We_ are the ones gaining all the benefits, and our Bloodline will gladly, without indignation, protect you until the end of time to keep those advantages.

"Now," he begins anew, "aside from the dangers our potential children may have to face, what has you afraid?"

"What if I get bored?" I ask softly.

Eric laughs again, "Boredom is the blight of immortality, but we will be unrestricted, Lover. We can travel all over the world, visit every remote aspect of the entire world. With my impervious immortality, there is nothing to fear. We cannot become trapped anywhere. If there was a situation where we were immobilized, one of our Bloodline would come for us. The only thing we have to fear is the cold, and I doubt any of us would find the North or South Poles appealing, and they are the few areas we could not be easily recovered from or thaw from in time."

"What if the vamp community gets scared or upset about all your advantages and they ban together to, like, freeze us in carbonite?" I press and, this time, Eric full out howls with laughter.

"Really? We are dealing in science fiction cult classics now?" Eric is still laughing. "Well, in the event something like that were to happen, our entire Bloodline would need to be immobilized simultaneously. That, alone, would be an insurmountable feat. All Godric, Pam, Jason, and I would need to accomplish would be to maintain the fight until dawn approached. Depending on where we were residing at the time, that could be about twenty-two hours if we were in Finland at the time of the Winter Solstice. Godric and I have held off hordes of fairytale creatures for just as long. We would be fine."

"Even if-"

"Sookie, we will not pretend that there are not _some_ possibilities that could not be planned for. The main point is the loss of life and existences it would take to pull off such a risky maneuver that may not even pay off is moot. Others would be better off to befriend us than to make enemies of us, and that is our greatest advantage."

"I guess… But-"

"Sookie, please, I encourage you to share your fears and concerns with me, but I _beg_ you not to allow yourself to be consumed by them."

Lettin' out a long exhale, I finally nod. He's right, after all. I can worry all I want, but it won't change that what will be will be. In a way, I'm kinda glad we have a couple vulnerabilities, even if they are hard to exploit. Maybe it will help us keep ourselves in line. After all, I don't want Endymion poppin' in and cuttin' off my wings if Eric, Pam, or Godric start runnin' amok. Not that I think they would, but eternity's a long time.

A sudden thought tickles at my brain. In a way, Eric and his Bloodline are gonna be like superheroes. I know that Eric can fly, and the idea of him swoopin' in like Super Man and savin' people makes me giggle. _He'd be one sexy Super Man!_

"What are you giggling at?" Eric asks at my sudden laughter.

"I just thought you would be like Super Man once you're an Impervious Immortal. Then I thought how sexy you'd be. No spandex though."

"No spandex?" he asks in surprise. "No skin-tight clothing showing off every outline of my body?"

My face scrunches a moment, "Maybe leather."

He replies with a devilish grin.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	19. Chapter 19

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Nineteen: Proper Perspective**

 **Jason's POV:**

On Sookie's birthday, I run to this real good bakery I was told about by a girl in my Western Civilizations class last semester. She said their peach cobbler was 'to die for', and that's exactly what I want to give my sis on her birthday. I even called ahead to the restaurant Eric got us reservations to and asked if I could bring it. They said fine, but no styrofoam containers.

I can do that. The cobbler's put in a nice, pink box with packaging twine, so I think it'll look just fine at this fancy place we're goin'. I still find it funny a couple vamps are so intent on makin' sure we eat all the time.

When I get to the apartment, I put the cobbler on top of the fridge and grab the broom and dustpan. I run around the place like a madman with a bottle of windex. I clean the place 'til it's spotless, 'cause Sooks is usually the one doin' all the housekeepin'. Once the place looks pretty damn good, I run to my room and get Sook's present off the top shelf of my closet. It ain't hid so good, but she's never been one for snoopin'. She's just unlikely to accidentally find it here when she comes and gets my laundry. _Shit! Laundry! Should I run a load for us?_ I think about the prospect of handlin' my sister's underwear and cringe. _Some things are probably left a mystery._

I'm just comin' back into the livin' room when Sookie shuffles out of her bedroom, rubbin' sleep from her eyes. It's almost eleven, but I know she stays up 'til nearly five in the mornin' talkin' with Eric now that school's let out. "Happy birthday!" I shout at her for the first time that day. She laughs and comes over to hug me, givin' a big ol' yawn as she does. I hug her back and hand her the gift in my hand.

"What's this?" she asks, sittin' on the couch with it and unwrapping my present. When it's open on her lap, she looks at it in surprise. "Wow," she says breathlessly. "How'd you get this? I thought it was lost for good!"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told ya," I laugh as she carefully takes the locket outta the box.

"Seriously," she opens it and looks at the engravin' to make sure it's the genuine article, "how did you find this?"

"I didn't. Eric did," I confess. "He was in the attic crawl space seein' if there was room to do somethin' with it. Guess the guy doesn't believe in storage… Anyway, he was walkin' the room and saw a gap in the boards, thought it might be rottin' out. Then he saw this hangin' by the catch on a splinter. He brought it to me and asked if it was somethin' of ours since it used to be our house. I swear to God, I 'bout fell over when I saw it. Mamma lost it when you were six. Remember? I bet Daddy scoured their's and Gran's house for a year lookin' for it."

The rose gold of the locket shines dully at us as Sookie opens it again and just stares at the inscription with amazement. _'For my love'_. Daddy spent a lot of money to get that for our mamma. When she lost it, he 'bout had a heart attack….

"I guess, in a way, it's from me and Eric. We'll split it. I give you the locket, he gives you the words. Fair enough?" I laugh.

She giggles around a sob, but nods, holdin' it up and claspin' it behind her neck. It falls just past where her collarbones meet, and seein' it on her reminds me of just how grown up she is. _Dang, I just can't get over it!_

"It's okay, Jason," she stands up and hugs me again.

I clear my throat, tryin' to dislodge the lingerin' emotion, and ask, "So, what do ya wanna do for your birthday?"

We opt to go to a movie, and she convinces me to see 'Pearl Harbor', claimin' I'd like it 'cause of the historical aspect. Goes to show Sooks is _not_ plannin' on becomin' a history teacher. It was a flippin' love story with a million and one historical inaccuracies. It was all I could do not to cringe the entire time. Thankfully Sookie didn't seem all that impressed with the movie either, so I don't gotta put up with her gushin' about it all through breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Instead we talk about the start of next school year, and we both get a bit riled up anticipating her college career startin' a year earlier than we'd planned. She's already got a full scholarship to Endene University, but I don't know that she applied anywhere else. That bothers me a bit, but I let it go. I went to Endene and got a good education. I know she will too.

"I'm feelin' real confident about my first year," Sookie claims as we finish up our early dinner. I break out the box of cobbler and Sookie claps her hands excitedly.

"Oh yeah? That's good. I just found out I gotta push my student teachin' to second semester," I confess.

"Why!?" Sookie asks anxiously.

"'Cause football. It'd be impossible to work the student teachin' hours along with the football schedule. Me and the councilor have been goin' back and forth with it for a while. I was gonna try and push through it so I could graduate midterm, but now that we ain't hurtin' on the money front, I decided why put up the strain? I'll have a lot more energy for the kids, and I really want to take in everythin' I can," I explain.

Sookie nods, "That sounds smart. So, does that mean you aren't takin' classes this summer semester?"

"Nope. I'm gonna take 'em in the fall. Round myself out, y'know?"

Sookie smiles as I cut her a piece of cobbler and put it on the bread plate she didn't use. I get my own piece and we talk excitedly about her upcomin' first year of college.

"So, you still plan on becomin' a teacher?" I ask quietly.

"Of course! Why?" She frowns at my question now.

I shrug, "I just wondered 'cause you said you was marryin' Eric in a couple weeks… his way… You won't really _need_ a job when you and him are married."

She smirks and shakes her head at my point, "That doesn't mean I'm gonna be some _vamp_ housewife! I want to work and help students learn and grow! I don't just wanna sit around bein' pampered all the time. I wanna make a difference."

Her response makes me smile, although, I wonder how Eric will feel about that. Knowin' Sooks, if she knew she didn't need the money, she'd probably go to work at one of the worst schools in Louisiana to try and make a difference. That's just the way she's always been. Tutorin' classmates when she had the time. Readin' to the kids at the library on the weekend when she had a spare minute… She just started doin' that again after my injuries was all healed up. She had to stop when money started gettin' tight, and I knew she felt guilty not bein' there no more, but she had to pick up more hours at the diner. Then I went and got shot, and she didn't wanna leave me more than she had to. Once all the crap cleared, though, she was back at the library readin' to the kiddos on Saturday mornings.

Sooks calms down when she sees me smilin' at her and she just shakes her head. "I guess I never really thought about what I do and don't have to do when I marry Eric."

"Y'know, talkin' 'bout this marriage thing is gettin' me a little anxious," I grumble into my cobbler. When she gives me her puppy dog eyes, I relent and ask, "You still gettin' married _our_ way?"

"Yup, and that date is stayin' the same as it always was. December 12th," she tells me firmly.

"Eric comin' over tonight?" I ask.

"Only for a little bit to wish me a happy birthday. He knows today's your day," She smiles at me real sweet.

"Wanna pop in a _real_ movie when we get home?"

"Which one?" She tilts her head curiously.

I think a minute before sighin'. "Whichever one you want, I just gotta beg it's not another chick flick. Over two hours of that garbage left me ready to puke."

She giggles, "How about Jurassic Park?"

"I can definitely do that one," I nod agreeably.

"Then that's what we'll watch."

We finish up our dessert and head out. Eric's already left his credit card with the restaurant, so we just get up and leave with our box of peach cobbler. I drive us back to the apartment, and Sookie pops in the DVD we planned on watchin'. Just when the raptors are takin' on the T-Rex, Eric shows up. Sookie gives me an apologetic grimace and leads him to her room.

I just roll my eyes and turn up the volume. The movie's got a good soundtrack, so I just blast it to cover up whatever the hell is goin' on in my baby sister's bedroom. I just focus on the blastin' roars and music, not listenin' for anythin' else that alludes to what's happenin' behind closed doors. She's officially an adult now, and I'm her big brother, not her daddy. _Just don't think about it._

The end credits aren't even rollin' when Sookie slinks outta her bedroom. I'm a bit surprised they're already done with whatever they was doin', but Sookie looks disappointed. Eric looks… Amused?

Sookie walks her man to the door, poutin' when he gives her a kiss goodnight. He just smiles, smooths her hair and gives her another quick kiss before leavin'.

"What's wrong?" I ask when she closes the door behind him. She fiddles with her fingernails a minute and goes to the fridge. "Sookie?" I get up from the couch and follow her into the kitchen, but sit on a barstool at the breakfast bar to give her some space.

"Eric doesn't want me to come over this weekend," she whispers and takes out a tub of ice cream.

"Why not?" _Crap, I hope she can't hear how relieved I am!_

Sookie's face goes bright red. "Umm."

"I don't wanna know, do I?" I grimace.

"Paraphrasing? He said we'll be Bonded in two weeks, and he thinks waitin' 'til we spend our first night together would be more special for me then than now."

I chuckle, shake my head and smile at Sookie, "You got a good man there, Sooks."

"Why 'cause you're my big brother and you prefer that I not spend the night with a man?" she snaps.

"Hey now! Hey now!" I laugh even harder. "I just meant that I think he knows you'd regret it if you slept with him before you were married! Especially with your vamp marriage only weeks away!"

Sookie pouts again, takes a deep breath and lets it out real slow, "You're right… I'm just disappointed. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm sorry," she apologizes, but still has the same cute, little pout.

Lettin' out a groan, I mope out of the barstool and wrap Sookie up in my arms, "It's cool. You're nervous and excited and a whole buncha stuff I don't wanna think about." I take the ice cream outta her hand and put it back in the freezer. "You don't need to shovel that crap in your face to feel better, Sis. C'mon. Let's pop in another movie; somethin' stupid. We'll just sit and talk this shit out."

This is the last conversation I wanna be havin' with my baby sis, but she don't got our mamma or gran, and Pam wouldn't get the morals at war in Sookie. I at least _get_ it even if I don't give a shit about it. I pop in 'Blazing Saddles', and flop onto the couch. Sookie nuzzles into my side, and I wrap her back up in my arms.

"Okay, now you wanna explain what's goin' on with this weekend? I thought the new plan was you was waitin' 'til June twelfth and that was the whole reason you bumped up your vamp weddin' in the first place? So you wouldn't break your 'no premarital sex' promise."

Sookie frowns, "That was the plan, and the whole reason we bumped up the date of our Bonding. Only… The past month or so… Eric's been makin' it real hard to not want to do… _that_ …"

Obviously I know it's not about pressurin' 'cause Eric wouldn't have told her not to come over this weekend if he were tryin' to get her in the sack early. I find it kinda funny that Sookie, _my_ Sookie, is the one tryin' to get in someone's pants. Course, it's Eric, so it don't count as unladylike in my book. She made him woo her good and proper before givin' him any sugar. By today's standards, she played the game right, and I'm proud of her for that.

"Well, I guess it just means you'll be givin' it to him pretty good on the twelfth bein' all pent up like this," I shrug.

"Jason!" She gives me a wide-eyed mortified look and I laugh.

"What? He's right. You'd feel awful if you came so far, bumped up your weddin', and _still_ managed not to hold out for the nuptials. So, suck it up. It's only fifteen days. Two flippin' weeks, and you get to have endless amounts of guiltless sex. Which means more to _you_?"

"You're right," she mumbles.

"It's just too bad you don't got nothin' to distract you. Y'know? If you was doin' your human weddin', you'd be plannin' it out and totally distracted from this crap," I chuckle.

"Good point," she grumbles again, and stares at the TV.

"So, why'd Eric come over tonight if he was just gonna tell you no to this weekend?" I ask.

Sookie's face tinges a bit pink, "Second blood exchange," she tells me after a moment.

"That's cool. I ain't ever drank their blood. Had it injected into me, but never tasted it. Is it all coppery and cold?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, it's like perfect room temperature, and Eric's tastes like a really dark chocolate. Not, like chocolate flavor, but you know how the darker it is, the more bite it's got? Kinda like that… It's all thick and syrupy… A bit of a metal taste, but I'd say it's more of an undertone than the main feature. It makes my throat and stomach feel real warm, like drinkin' tea or somethin'."

I'm noddin' like I understand, but I really don't. Pam had told me that unless I'm dyin' or seriously injured, I'll probably never taste vampire blood until I'm turned. That suits me just fine. I don't get the sexiness behind it like Sooks seems to. Maybe once I'm a vamp it'll start makin' sense, but right now it's just bizarre. 

"You're thinkin' 'bout that a lot lately," Sookie whispers. "Becomin' a vamp…."

I shrug in reply, "Well, yeah. When you think about it, it's really only a couple years away! That's a big deal, and I should start thinkin' 'bout what that'll mean, y'know?"

"You won't be able to have kids," Sookie mopes.

"Sooks, no kid I could make would ever turn out half as good as you were. If I had a baby girl, I'd be a walkin' heart attack the rest of my life. No doubt about that. You was a good kid, never caused any trouble. I'd probably breed a hellion that I was constantly havin' to get outta trouble. Nah, you was enough to give me a taste of bein' a daddy. I'd much rather be the 'cool uncle' for the kids you manage to pop out," I tease her with a wink. "Besides, that Bondin' business sounds pretty badass when it comes to romance. After a few centuries or so of scourin' the globe, screwin' around, I might find the girl of my dreams and get to do the Bondin' thing."

She smiles at the idea, noddin' in agreement. I know she's pretty stoked about the Bonding thing, and in a way I'm excited for her too. I'm scared too. Not because I think Eric will ever let her down, but because I know how she is about guilt trippin' herself. Once I'm a vamp, and everyone she knows and cares about is completely invulnerable, she's gonna be lookin' at herself as some sort of burden. I already know I'm not the best of help for this, so I can only hope that she's talkin' these things out with Eric.

 **Pam's POV:**

 _Real estate, commercial properties, licensing, taxes, permits… How does Eric get me to do all this shit!?_

I hear the door of the farmhouse slam and look up to see Eric storming in. Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I watch as my Maker stomps up to his office. _All right, I am intrigued,_ I concede, leaving my pile of ledgers and paperwork on the large kitchen counter and chasing after Eric up the stairs.

"Where's your little Bonded-to-Be?" I ask when I'm leaning into his office's doorframe. "I thought you were taking her back to the condo for some deflowering?"

Eric snarls at me grumpily, "I cannot do it."

"Erectile dysfunction? You know, they say it strikes men over the age of a thousand quite frequently," I deadpan.

Eric snorts on a surprised laugh, "No. With our Bonding only two weeks away, I could not let her go through with it. We will be technically married by that ritual, and I know that knowledge will soothe Sookie's puritanical upbringing."

"So, you just popped in, did the second blood exchange and popped back out?" I ask in surprise. "No other popping? No playtime? No orgasms? Poor girl," I tsk disapprovingly.

"I do not plan to touch her for the next two weeks," Eric declares.

"You are going to wreck her pussy if you go along with that plan," I tell him point blank. When he glowers at me, I confess, "Eric, I have never seen you like this. Not in the nearly two centuries I have known you. Don't hide from her and keep her wanting all this time. When you are Bonded, all of her frustrations will be amplified, and I guarantee if you leave her wanting for two weeks, your control will be nil. You haven't fucked since the first week of December. I know you have gone celibate longer than that, but do you also remember the damage your first fucks sustained after you broke celibacy? Sookie cannot be glamoured. She will remember you going full demon on a night she will remember clear as day for years and years to come."

"What do you suggest, Pamela?" Eric snarls demandingly.

I shrug. I can't suggest he go take his frustrations out on some random woman. He is about to be Bonded, and would likely confess to Sookie that he screwed some stranger weeks before their Bonding. That will fly about as well as a Sookie with a broken pelvis.

"Don't just keep your hands off her for the next two weeks. Play with her, prepare her further. Let her suck you off a few times so you are not so… So…." I wave my hand as no words can describe my Maker in this moment. I don't want him to ruin this for Sookie. She already feels rejected by his actions this evening. The last thing she needs is an unreserved demon rampaging her unexperienced body the night of what she sees as her wedding.

Eric groans and presses his hands into his face. I have never seen him anxious about sex. It is a concern for mortal men, not the Viking Sex God. No woman has forgotten a night with Eric Northman without the aid of glamour. That is why it is difficult to understand his hesitations. Pleasure, enjoyment, and plain old fun are easily had with my Maker. He is the master of making a woman, and occasional man, feel like the sexiest, most desirable creature on the planet when he shares his bed. Hell, I've seen him bed multiple women simultaneously and _still_ leave them all with the feeling that they were individually special and alluring.

 _So what's the big fucking deal?_ I wonder in frustration. It's not that Sookie is a virgin. He's had plenty of those, and knows the best ways of keeping discomforts absent with or without the use of glamour or the anesthetic we can produce.

A realization strikes me as I try to solve this mystery, and it causes a bemused smirk to pull at my lips. He wants this to be special for himself as much as her. This woman will be his Bonded, and in becoming such, she will bestow gifts upon him and his bloodline that none of us could have dreamed to wish for. He will be making actual _love_ to a woman; not just fucking or pleasuring. _Great, all emotional bullshit I have no idea how to console_ , I think in further frustration.

"I am going to go see your Sookie," I announce. I cannot help Eric, but I can at least see if I can help Sookie take her mind off Eric's rejection.

Eric looks at me in surprise, but says nothing as I leave the house. Soon I'm arriving at the duplex, and Jason answers the door when I knock.

"Hey, Pam," the boy greets me with a chagrinned expression. "I can't really-"

"I am here for Sookie, not you, Stackhouse," I announce.

Jason raises his eyebrows, but leans into the doorframe to give me silent access to the apartment. I slip past him and head to Sookie's bedroom. I can smell blood from their earlier exchange in the air and it makes the glands of my fangs give tempted throb.

I knock briskly, and Sookie opens the door with a sigh before returning to her bed, "Hey, Pam," she greets despondently.

"Hello to you too," I grouch at her less than vibrant mood. "Well aren't you the glowing little bride?"

She rolls her eyes at me, but I ignore her attitude. "Did Eric send you to check in on me?"

"No, I chose to when he said he planned on keeping his hands to himself the next two weeks," I tell her and she grimaces. "I think it is a stupid idea, but Eric has a great deal more control than I do. I suppose he has factored in how your excitement will play into the Bond, but I wonder if _you_ have?"

"Have what?" Sookie asks me with a frown.

"Thought about how this Bonding will effect your first time with Eric," I tell her patiently.

"I don't know," Sookie shrugs. "I don't have a baseline or anythin'."

"That is very true," I frown. I suppose it is a good thing, after all. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. She doesn't _really_ know how anything is suppose to feel or work. Eric has always been her lantern in the dark emptiness of her knowledge of these things. "So, do you have any questions? Anything you might want a female's point of view about?"

Sookie looks me up and down for a moment before asking, "You've had sex with Eric before, right?"

My eyebrows raise at the inquiry, but I confess easily, "Yes. Many times, mostly when he first made me."

"Was it uncomfortable? Is Eric big? I mean, he feels, like, huge to me, but I don't know if that's, like, normal, or above normal, or just freakishly above normal. He just feels so big and thick when he's pressed up against me and I don't know how that's suppose to fit in here," she cups her lower belly and I see her anxiety rising with her voice. "I have no idea how to give a blowjob! Does it hurt the first time? Like for real? Or is that just romance novel bull? What if I'm super nervous and I can't get turned on? What if it doesn't fit-"

"Oh, please stop," I hold my hand over her mouth, unable to listen to another concern. "Let me see if I can address your fears in the order you spewed them out." Sookie pulls her lip into a tight seam with her teeth clamping them closed. "No, it was not uncomfortable for me the first time I was bedded by Eric, but I was not a virgin then. Eric has always been a prideful lover, so he takes his time preparing his partner. Yes, Eric is quite big by any regular standard, but not freakishly so. You and I will discuss fellatio techniques at a later time, or you can ask Eric to help you. Yes, it will fit in your pussy. No, it should not hurt the first time since Eric will be the one doing that to you, but some women do find it uncomfortable. Believe me, Eric will not try to penetrate if you are not ready, and you will lose your nerves once you fall into the intimacy."

"I'm scared it won't feel good," she whispers her confession.

"Hasn't everything Eric's done to you felt good up to this point?" I ask simply. I know she is experiencing common, human concerns. I also know that I am the only experienced female in Sookie's life. That is why I chose to come this evening, to alleviate her mortal fears, and warm the cooling feet of the Bride. Thankfully, despite the nervousness, I can tell that she is excited and eager to learn.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"Then why do you believe it will not feel good when you have sex?" I continue patiently.

She shrugs again and mumbles, "A lot of girls my age don't think sex feels all that good."

"That is because they are being fucked by inexperienced boys," I explain.

"I guess that's true," she replies thoughtfully, placing her chin in her hand and she contemplates my answer.

"Sookie, I am going to give you the best advice I have when it comes to sex," I inform her, smiling when Sookie leans in slightly with impatient curiosity. "Stop thinking so much. Stop preoccupying yourself with making it good for Eric, or worrying that you are doing or feeling something immoral. Sex is about _pleasure_. There is no 'good' or 'bad'; only what feels good and what does not. The next time you start worrying if something is right or wrong, ask yourself if it felt _good_. All right?" She nods slowly, her lips pouting out thoughtfully, and I can tell that this advice will take her time to truly absorb and follow. "Do you want to know something you can do for Eric that will really rile him up? It is very easy to do, and Eric will want you all over again if you do this."

"Okay!" she chirps excitedly.

"After you two finish, make sure he has a good view between your legs, and let him watch you push his cum out," I tell her.

I watch amusedly as her jaw slings open and her eyes make a strange expression of confusion and mortification. It really is delightful to witness.

"That sounds gross," Sookie whispers after a moment.

"Why?" I ask with a shrug.

"He likes to see… _That_?"

I shrug again, "Certainly. He finds it pleasurable to watch his spendings drip from his partner. Affirming, I think. He may try to coax you into doing it for him, and I thought it would be better if you could get your disgust out of your system now. I know how squeamish you can be."

"What other stuff does Eric like?" she asks me quietly.

"I will not give you a roadmap, Sookie," I tell her firmly. "Learning your lover's body is a journey, not a destination. Besides, you need to learn how to speak with _him_ like this. I merely thought practicing with me would help. I will tell you things you can _try_ , but aside from that one little detail, I will not share another secret so blatantly."

She pouts again, "Well, I guess I can do that thing… If Eric thinks it's sexy, then I think I'll feel sexy doin' it for him."

"There you go!" I grin at her. "Let's go shopping!"

"Wha-? All the sudden like that?" Sookie yelps as I grab her by the wrist and drag her toward the door, only stopping long enough to let her slip her shoes on.

"Yes! I am going to take you to a nice lingerie store and we are going to pick out your bridal underwear! We are going to find something that makes you feel sexy and excited to do what you will be doing!" As we storm toward the front door, I yell to Jason, "I am taking your sister shopping for her birthday!"

With that, I drag Sookie to my car, throw her in the passenger seat and tear off toward the strip mall that has an adult shop in it. In a worst case scenario, I can always see if there is something online to purchase for her.

"Is this a _sex shop_!?" Sookie hisses as I pull up to the neon lit window.

"Nothing too elaborate, but in a word 'yes'. It is a sex shop," I tell her as I turn off the car.

"Pam, I can't go in there," Sookie whines as I am forced to exit the car, open her door and drag her toward the store.

"Sookie, it is all lingerie, costumes, lubricants and maybe a few everyday role playing props," I assure her. "No giant dildos or intimidating vibrators. We would have to go a few blocks west for anything like that."

"What are role playing props?" Sookie whispers as I open the door.

I shrug, "Handcuffs, ropes, blindfolds. Nothing scary." Sookie wraps her arms around my left arm tightly as I lead her to the bra and panty sets. She is like a scared little rabbit in this store. Her eyes are darting around like she expects her old pastor to pop out and begin shaming her, but she came in with very little complaint. I have to give her credit for that. "The key to this is picking out something that will wear naturally under your clothes. You want to arrive at his place already feeling sexy and confident, hopefully already a little turned on." I am flipping through several set hangers, holding material against Sookie's skin to see how it contrasts. She can wear surprisingly sharp contrasts to her skin without her own coloring being overwhelmed.

I flip through the selections, working my way around the circular rack before finding the perfect selection. Sookie clings to my arm throughout the entire circuit, but by this point I hardly notice her presence as I am in the zone.

"This will be perfect!" I declare, holding the set up against her. It is brilliant white; virginal in color, but seductress in cut. The white glares against her tan skin, and I am all too aware how Eric will howl when he sees the crisscrossing 'cage' of the posterior. He will likely make her pose bent over something just to view the effect across her full, heart shaped bottom.

"How the heck am I s'pose to wear that?" Sookie asks, in alarm as I put it in her hands for critique. I quickly explain how to put it on, and Sookie shakes her head, "That's not very practical."

I roll my eyes, "This is not for daily wear, Little Sookie. This is entirely practical for feeling sexy and driving Eric crazy!" I love the pale pink accents adorning the set. Very sweet for my favorite Barbie doll.

Sookie moans shyly as I find her size and then drag her toward the sales desk. I pay cash so Eric will not see where I took his innocent Bonded-to-Be, or guess what I brought her here for.

"You will want to wear this with a dress. What about that one I bought you for Christmas?" I ask.

"Umm, I actually tried to wear it today," Sookie murmurs. "My boobs don't fit in it."

I frown and glance at her chest. She does not look all that much bigger than she did at Christmas, and I _know_ I left a little growing room as she was still putting her weight back on.

"How does it not fit you? I left plenty of space for you to expand into that dress for when you put on the rest of your weight," I tell her petulantly.

"Seriously, my girls look like they're bein' squeezed into that dress," she tells me.

I laugh, "That is the style, Sookie. That dress lifts and pushes your breasts together."

"Oh," she frowns as I begin driving. I laugh at the thoughtful face she makes.

"You wear that with these sexy undergarments on the twelfth. I will see you the sixteenth," I wink at her and Sookie's face reddens comically. Aside from the advantages her Bonding with Eric will give me and Godric, I am actually more anticipatory toward the questions she will have for me when her and Eric finally detach themselves.

 _What fun she will be when she finally has her eyes fully opened._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	20. Chapter 20

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Twenty: Wedding Night Fiasco**

 **Sookie's POV:**

Jason's scratchin' his head nervously as I keep leanin' against the window waitin' for Eric. It's a little embarrassin' knowin' my brother knows what's gonna happen tonight. Regardless, I'm still excited, and I'm surprised to find that my body already feels hot and slick as I wait impatiently for my Eric.

"So, uh," Jason mumbles behind me, "ya got plenty of clothes, and uh, your toothbrush… Umm," he asks uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Jason," I tell him distractedly, cranin' my neck to try and see around the block if Eric's Corvette is comin'.

"Ya got your cell?" he asks next.

"Uh huh," I mumble. The familiar sound of a certain red car's engine comes to me from a distance and I feel my heart hammerin' in my chest like crazy. "See ya later, Jason!" I bubble over, grabbin' my bag up as I run toward the door and barely give Jason's cheek a clip with my lips before runnin' out the door.

"Bye, Sook," I hear Jason call after me. I hate that he sounds sad, but I can't focus on that right now. _Hopefully Pam will come over and take his mind off things…._

Eric's just pullin' up to the curb when I come barrelin' outta the apartment. He smiles, gets out from behind the wheel and comes to open my door for me.

"Eager are we?" he asks as he closes my door, leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Maybe," I feel my cheeks heat up and a nervous smile tug at my lips. Eric takes my hand and kisses it softly. It makes me smile with a touch less nervousness. "Hey, where are we goin'?" I ask when he pulls into traffic the opposite direction of his condo.

"The farmhouse," he tells me with a grin. "After tonight, I will be able to walk into the sun. I want to make love to you in the sunlight."

My face burns all over again, and I give his hand a gentle squeeze. I'm really happy to be returning to my childhood home for such a big event in my life. It's like coming full circle or somethin'.

"May I confess something to you?" Eric asks as he pulls onto the highway.

"What's that?" I look at him curiously.

"I am a bit nervous," he whispers.

" _What_?" I laugh in surprise. "Why?"

"Not about the sex, obviously. I know I will ruin you for any other creature on this planet," He gives me that devilish grin of his. "The Bonding is what makes me feel nervous."

"Why?" I press gently.

"You are giving me so much, Sookie. I suppose that I wish I deserved it more," he explains quietly. "Impervious immortality… Children… A Bonded so sweet and lovely…" He shakes his head with somethin' that looks like awe. "I cannot fathom what it is I could have done in this existence or any dimension that would rain so much fortune."

"Y'know, I feel the same way," I tell him. "Even with what Endymion told us, I don't see how this version of me deserves so much happiness."

"I think the most we can do is appreciate and respect the gifts we have been given," Eric murmurs after a moment.

"I think you're right," I agree as the streetlamps become fewer and fewer in between. Every amber glow warms for the briefest moment, and then the night swallows us back up.

Eric's still squeezin' my hand and kissin' its knuckles every so often. I like how his thumb kneads at the fleshy part between my thumb and index finger. It's slow and relaxing, exactly what I need before my eternal commitment.

It's when he's finally pullin' up to the old family farmhouse that I have to take a deep, calming breath. He pulls into the new garage he's built behind the house, and comes around to open my door.

"This feels so weird," I remark with a nervous giggle.

"How so, Sookie?" he asks me as he takes my hand and walks with me into the house.

I shrug, "I don't know, maybe it's just that there's nothin' really to it. Like, you could bite me right now, and that would be it. It'd be over. Human marriages have all this build up, y'know? Finding the dress, picking caterers and bookin' a hall… Bachelor and bachelorette parties. All that for the moment when the bride walks down the aisle, the bride and groom take one another's hands and the "I Do's"."

"Then let us get you built up," Eric remarks. He leans in real close and murmurs in my ear, "How about a bath?"

I pull my lips between my teeth. I'm wearin' the sexy underwear Pam picked out for me. I don't want to ruin the surprise by takin' it all off just to put it back on again for him to yank it _off again_.

"What if we just got cozy on the couch for a bit?" I suggest after a second. When he gives me a suspicious look I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind that will distract him. "If I'm gonna be all wet tonight, I'd prefer it all be because of you."

His jaw slings open at my uncommonly brazen comment. I don't think I've ever uttered something so bold in all my life. It's true though. When my body gets all hot, soft and wet, I want to know he's the one that caused it all. The idea is sexy and brings an increasingly familiar thrum in my groin.

"Hmm," Eric recovers slowly from my comment, and I can see that his eyes are very dark and hungry lookin'. "I wish you would say things like that more often to me, Sookie. That was very sexy," His voice is this raspy, growly sound that makes my thrum even stronger. Without a word he picks me up by the tops of my thighs and carries me into the house through the garage.

Next thing I know, we're on the couch, Eric's layered over me with his hands buried in my hair while his mouth presses firmly against mine.

As our tongues tangle together, I marvel at how good I've gotten at this in the past six months. I'm not clumsy or insecure when our tongues dance together. It feels natural and intimate. The realization that I've learned to kiss and be kissed, and that Eric enjoyed bein' with me through it the whole time is the last shred of comfort I need to go to bed with him. Sex will be the same exact way. I'll be clumsy and uncertain, but Eric will enjoy teachin' me how to make love just like he's enjoyed teachin' me to kiss. Eventually I'll be good at it. Hopefully this time, I'll just have a good time with it rather than worryin'.

"With me, Lover," Eric mumbles against my lips.

"Huh?" I sigh as he begins kissin' down my neck.

"You are becoming distracted. Stay with me," he murmurs, givin' my throat a little nip and makin' my hips arch into him.

"A'right," I whisper and comb my fingers into his hair, exposing the tip of his ear to gnash at with my teeth as he keeps suckling my neck. He groans into my skin and I feel him press his growing hardness against me.

His hand smoothly slips between my back and the couch, tuggin' at the zipper of my dress until he can push the clothing out of his way.

"I like this bra," Eric tells me in a whisper. He easily finds a nipple through the lacy material and tugs it with his teeth.

I moan in reply before tryin' to wiggle out from beneath him. He gives me a curious look, but moves so I can shimmy off the couch and stand, holdin' my dress in place a moment. When he tilts his head, tryin' to figure what it is I'm doin', I turn my back to him. Slowly, I push the dress down toward my hips. With a deep breath, I let it fall to the floor, but I can't step out of it. The dress is snagged on the buckle of my strappy shoe, and I bend over to untangle it only to hear Eric suck in a deep breath. I look back over my shoulder at him, and he's sittin' up on the couch, starin' at my butt.

"Good view?" I ask, finally gettin' the stray thread from my buckle, and kickin' the dress to the side.

"Best fucking view of my existence," Eric snarls, grabs me by the waist and pushes me over the arm of the couch. I giggle at his actions but it quickly turns to a moan when his fingers grab the strings of the 'cage back' panties and pull them tightly over my bottom. "These are the sexiest panties I have ever seen," he declares. "Widen your stance," he commands, shovin' my foot that's planted on the floor further away. I hear him groan behind me. "They are split up the middle!" He immediately buries his face against my core, and I whimper, clutchin' the arm of the couch as his tongue snakes inside me. His fingers are pullin' at the strings of my panties, diggin' them into my skin. His tongue his runnin' up and down my slit in this feverish rhythm that makes me want to sob.

 _Oh my, God!_ I think at the first touch of his tongue against my center. _This is what he's been keepin' from me!? I could SMACK him!_

He uses his thumbs to spread my lower lips and then his tongue snakes inside me and I groan. His tongue squirms inside me a moment before slipping back out and curling around my clit. I moan. Next, his finger is pressing against my opening, and I can feel it rubbing against my inner walls all slow and firm. He slides in and out so smooth… His tongue is still swirlin' against my nub, and there's a new pressure.

"Oh!" I cry as my body feels tighter and I realize he's got two fingers in me now. He flexes them apart, spreadin' my insides, making me wanna squeeze them without knowin' why. His tongue is light on me, his fingers firm, the contrast is hypnotic and I start gasping for breath in rhythm with the movements he's set in tempo. "Eric," I choke, fallin' into some sort of spell he's cast. I can hear the sound of his fingers thrustin' inside me and the gentle lap of his tongue. I can feel everything like all my nerve endings are tuned in on what's happenin' between my legs. I can smell my own arousal, and when I feel his fingers hit this really sensitive spot inside, I let out a shout, "OH!"

I break my field of vision, arching and graspin' at the couch's arm as I cum. It's overwhelming, sensory overload, and I can't hold back the yell that tears at my throat.

"Eric, mmm, please. Finish the Bond?" I whimper, already startin' to shake with the beginnings of another orgasm.

Without any preamble, Eric's got me spun around and pulled into his lap. His erection is pressin' up against me hard when a bloody wrist is pushed against my lips.

As I draw my lips around the wound and begin nursin' on it, Eric captures my throat in his own mouth, sucklin' on it sweet and slow before I feel the sharp lance of his fangs.

A rhythm builds between us as we drink each other's blood. It's like this pulse I can feel throughout my entire body. All my muscles are contractin' and relaxin' in time with the suction of my mouth and swallowing of his blood. He's in perfect rhythm with me. This steady sensation of fulfillment and loss; like when his fingers rock inside of me.

Suddenly this pulsing quickens, and I pull away to gasp and then moan. My muscles tighten, and this full body orgasm just tears through my entire self. I know I'm sobbin' as it's the sweetest feelin' I've ever experienced. It's all consuming, like bein' wrapped up in the softest, warmest blanket.

"Oh my God," I whisper as my pleasure doubles, and Eric roars beneath me. "Oh, oh, Eric," I sob, clutchin' at the front of his shirt as I feel him pulsing against my core. His hands are all over me, strokin' my breasts and throat. My chest feels like it's expanding, like my heart's doubled in size, makin' room for this new source of emotions that tangle it with love and devotion. I've never felt so much love in my life.

The moment doesn't end, though. Even as my body stops tensing and relaxing with orgasm, that Love and Devotion is steady and all consuming. My heart just feels like it could grow right outta my chest!

 _Through my back_ , I think as a pressure surges behind my shoulder blades. It's not uncomfortable, just really foreign and peculiar.

I feel my spine curving, forcing me to press my forehead into Eric's chest between my hands. "Eric, ah, my _heart_!" I cry as it's hammerin' a mile a minute. The strange pressure in my shoulder blades grows, and then when I let out another sob, it abates with this strange sensation of sweeping relief.

Eric gasps beneath me, and I tilt my head back to look at him curiously. My pulse is slowin' finally, and I can finally sit up. When I do, there's this weird resistance. Like _drag_.

Looking behind me, I can feel my jaw sling open. _Endymion wasn't jokin' 'bout wings!_ I think in shock at the off white, gossamer wings juttin' outta my back. _Oh my God! How am I suppose to hide **these**!?_

"Eric, Eric! What do I do?" I ask worriedly, pressing against one of the wings. It flexes in resistance to my attempts to push it aside.

"Calm down, Sookie," Eric presses his fingertip to my lips. "I am certain Endymion will drop in and explain how to retract them in time. For now-"

There's this bright flash beside us, and before my eyes can adjust, Eric's got my dress wrapped around me haphazardly.

"You could not knock!?" Eric roars at the mischievous arrival of the Voice of God. He has my dress coverin' my backside, and he pulls my chest flush against his to protect my modesty.

"Do you wish to try and navigate coitus around her wings, or do you want free range?" Endymion asks cheekily, comin' to stand behind me.

Eric snarls in frustration of Endymion's reply. I feel a warm hand between my shoulder blades, and this very uncomfortable pressure. When I crane my neck to see what he's doin', I find my wings receding back beneath my flesh.

"There," Endymion grins, "like it never happened. I will drop in next week to answer any questions you may have, but you should see Ludwig within the next two days so she can start mapping out changes."

"Thank you, Sir," I mumble as my face reddens and I bury it in Eric's shoulder.

"If you do not mind?" Eric gestures to the door, makin' Endymion laugh again.

"Eric!" I scowl into his neck. "Say 'thank you'! I didn't wanna juggle those things tonight!"

I can practically feel him roll his eyes, "Thank you. Now please leave?"

"Good night, Eric. Sookie," Endymion is still laughing as another brilliant flash fills the livin' room, and a tinkle of wind chimes rents the air.

Eric throws my dress off to the side now that we are once again alone.

"Is this normal? People just poppin' in whenever they feel like it?" I ask worriedly.

Eric laughs and nods his head, "Yes, but it is not usually as frequent as it has been lately. They do pop in whenever it suits them, however."

"Like that?" I ask, referring to Endymion's particularly invasive appearance.

"Only Endymion and Ludwig," he chuckles. "However, I have the feeling we will see far less of Endymion after we meet with him next week. I have seen him more this year than I have my entire existence."

"What about Ludwig. She just pops in too?" I ask him.

"Yes, but unless circumstances are dire, she usually calls first," he explains, brushing his fingers through my hair gently. "Hmm…"

"Hmm?" I lean back to tilt my head at him curiously.

"Endymion's appearance has subsided your arousal considerably. I wish to rectify that situation," He grins at me devilishly.

"You aren't _exhausted_ from that orgasm from our Bonding?" I ask him in surprise. "I feel wiped out!"

He snorts at my confession, "Sookie, there is no exhausting a vampire. You will never have a reprieve from me for the rest of eternity."

"Gosh, what's that gonna be like?" I ask bemusedly.

Eric grins up at me, pulls me in for a kiss and murmurs against my lips, "I will show you."

 **Eric's POV:**

Lifting Sookie into my arms, I carry her to my bedroom. _I can put the window back in here,_ I think distractedly as I lay her across the duvet. Already I am anticipating the rising sun. I want to lay a blanket across the grass, spread her open upon it naked and just watch the warm sun kissing her skin. I want to feel her sun warmed skin on my tongue.

"You will have to wear this again for me at another time, My Bonded," I tell her, hooking the strings of her panties in my fingers and tugging them smoothly from her long, tan legs. She sits up and undoes the clasp of her bra before throwing it aside. I smile at her impatience, and kneel down in front of the bed to undo the clasp of her sandals. She leans forward as I remove one shoe and then the other, reaching for my shirt and yanking it off my body. "Impatient?" I ask in surprise as I feel her anticipation rising, though her arousal is still underwhelming. _I can fix that shortly._ While I am kneeling, I unlace my boots so I can easily kick them off.

Unceremoniously, I rise from my knees and unfasten the front of my jeans. I let them drop to the floor, kick off my shoes and step out of my pants before crawling between her legs on the bed. The acceleration of her heart tells me that she is not ready, though I am already more than aware.

"I would not take you just like that, Sookie," I click my tongue disappointedly at her concern. "I want your world to disappear tonight."

She sucks in a surprised breath at my declaration, and I smile as I lean in to kiss her softly. I begin kissing down the length of her body. At each landmark, I pay great attention. Her clavicles, breasts, navel, and hover only briefly at her pussy before pushing her legs wide open. I glance up and see her watching me intently with her dilated eyes. Her mouth is parted slightly, panting softly as I stare up at her. As my tongue reaches out to lick at her folds, I see her hold her breath, and it makes me smile.

I am unsatisfied at her level arousal in this moment. Her flavor is strong from her Bonding induced orgasm, and I take care that all of the moisture between her folds is hers from the present alone. I prod with my tongue and fingers, suckling, nibbling, and stroking her until her body begins responding the way I want. Finally my fingers are gliding smoothly in and out of her opening. Her legs are shaking, and her chest is falling and rising rapidly.

"Do you want more, Sookie?" I ask between careful laps of my tongue, twisting my fingers just right inside of her to make her hips flex in reply.

"Yes," she whines.

Leaning my face away from her center, I slip my fingers from inside and begin stroking her clitoris while kissing my way back to her lips. When I arrive at her mouth, her hands tangle in my hair as her tongue wraps enthusiastically around my own.

My finger slides back inside her sheath, rocking gently until a second digit is smoothly encased. She whimpers at the additional pressure, arching into my hand. I try to work a third finger into her depths, but there is resistance to the stretch at first. After coaxing and kisses, her body relaxes enough to accept my offering.

"Are you ready, Sookie?" I ask, kissing along her jaw toward her ear. I let my tongue barely clip her lobe.

"YES!" she cries, and I begin to remove my fingers. I stroke myself with her juices coating my shaft before guiding myself to her entrance. I trace the swollen head against her wet slit, letting it strike her bundle of nerve endings several times before easing myself into her tight channel. "Ah," Her hands tighten in my hair, and I can feel her walls squeezing me, trying to reject me. I lick her ear again briefly and she relaxes around my girth. As I press forward, her body tries to thwart me again. I can feel that my techniques are failing to quell her anxiety. Her anticipation is her worst enemy as far as being receptive goes.

I chuckle against her ear, "You are just too tight, Dear One…" She whimpers at my comment, but I pull her earlobe between my lips and suckle it slow and soft until her body opens to me. As I draw my tongue repeatedly against her earlobe, Sookie arches beneath me with a harsh moan, and I am fully sheathed within her, only the briefest of resistances betraying her former virginity. "There now," I release her ear from its torment, "you took me all the way in." I kiss the side of her head as she pants anxiously beneath me. "Are you all right?" My thumb strokes her bottom lip as she tries to look between our bodies in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," she is staring at where we are joined and her hands are like vices on my forearms.

"You are okay," I assure her. "Your body is meant to take it."

"I-I know," she whispers, but she is distracted. Almost captivated. She is staring between our bodies in surprise and wonder. "It's all inside me?" she asks curiously.

"You cannot feel how deeply I am filling you?" I laugh softly, intentionally tightening my pelvic floor so that my member flexes inside of her.

Sookie's response to my action is throw her head back and moan, "Ah! Ah! I didn't think it could a-all fit!" Her hands tighten impossibly harder around my forearms.

"It is all in here," I chuckle and press firmly against her abdomen as I give my hips a gentle rock. She whimpers and arches again at the sensation, making me smile. Her wonder and pleasure fill me with something I have never before felt during sex. She makes me feel light. Lighthearted, carefree, jovial. I have had fun during sex, but it was a dark entertainment. I press the tops of my thighs between hers. She mewls beneath me as my hand continues to rub across her abdomen, simultaneously circling my thumb over her clitoris.

Immediately I capture her lips with mine, pushing my tongue past her teeth and tangling it with her own. I help her lose the lingering doubts and anxiety with my kiss, and finally feel her arms and legs tense around me once more.

Slowly I ease out of her before pressing back in, and Sookie moans into my mouth in reply. Her hips switch to and fro as I begin a slow undulation. She feels exquisite around my length; all hot and squeezing me.

"You feel so good, Sookie," I mumble against her mouth and she whimpers again. A firmer collision with my hips earns an abrupt shout of pleasure and her head tilts away as her spine arches in pleasure. With her mouth out of comfortable reach, I attack her breast, and a hard pull on her nipple makes her internal muscles contract around me. "Just like that, Sookie," I encourage against her breast before tugging at her again with my teeth this time. She flexes even harder. "You are so perfect, Min Sookie," I groan as my hips pick up speed.

She is crying out with every meeting of our hips, twisting and jerking in a beautiful delirium that I find absolutely mesmerizing. I find myself speeding the movements above where we are joined, playing with her clitoris more intently even though she is already on the edge of orgasm. I want to see her wildness become all consuming. I want to watch her completely dissolved in euphoria, and feel her orgasm spasming around me.

Sookie does not disappoint. Like an explosion she screams as her body clamps and releases in a deep thrumming pulse around me. Her contractions are a violent massage around my cock, and I feel my own release detonate within her. My movements become frictionless between our combined fluids, and I almost slip from my haven.

Her legs clench me tightly against her, and my throbbing shaft pulses in time with her heavenly walls.

"Stay close," she breathes into my ear even as her arms embrace me tightly.

"Anything you want," I whisper back, kissing her neck and shoulder contently. I want nothing more than to have her again, but her inexperienced body needs time to recover. The healing property of my emissions will let me enjoy her sooner than a mortal man could, but it is still better to give her time. Even though she is now a Living Immortal, her body still recovers much slower than a vampire's. She may even desire a moment to herself, an opportunity to become reacquainted with her body.

Even as we are still connected, I slowly tilt onto my side, bringing her with me so that we are both in a more natural, restful position. Once she no longer needs to cling to me, I let my hand rest on her hip, stroking it soothingly. Lovingly.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Ah, hey, stop it," I grumble as Eric starts playin' with one of my nipples. He's spooned up behind me, holdin' my breast in one hand while my head is restin' on his other arm.

"Why?" he teases, leanin' over me, capturin' my nipple in his mouth, and givin' it a deliciously firm suck.

"'Cause ya played hard with 'em earlier and now they're tender," I explain, grabbin' his face and givin' him a kiss of consolation.

"I see," He ghosts his hand up and down my belly. "Is anything else too tender for me to play with?" he asks and I giggle as his hand starts movin' toward my center.

When his fingers find me, I groan and clamp my thighs around his hand. I can hear a wet squishin' sound as they pump firmly inside me. _God, how am I still so wet?_

His fingers leave me and I whimper at his teasin'. Then his hand is in front of my face and it's thickly coated with all kinds of fluids. He's pushin' his fingers past my lips, and it tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before. Thick, sweet, coppery and _dark_. My cheeks redden and I moan as he coats my lips in the stuff.

"Do we taste good?" he asks and then kisses my lips and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He moans into my mouth, and I find my legs wrappin' 'round his hips. I want him again already. "We taste very good together," he whispers in my ear. His voice sounds all naughty and sexy that I feel a throb in my womb. "Do you want me again already, Sookie?" he rumbles in my ear and it's another sound that goes straight to my sex.

"Yes," I whimper and push my hips up at his. He grabs my butt as I arch against him, and a second later he's slippin' back inside me, "OH! Ye-es!" I sob as he's fillin' me again. Once he's all the way inside he practically body slams me back into the mattress, and his hand is in the crease of my knee, pushin' it up toward my chest. My jaw clenches tight as his hips really start movin'. I feel like I'm sittin' on a jackhammer, as my sweet, patient vampire evaporates and a demon is suddenly between my legs. "AH!" I cry from between my teeth. I can hardly breathe as each impact steals the air from my lungs. He feels so deep, and every stroke feels calculated to touch me in all the right spots. It's animalistic and viciously sexy. I feel helpless and that he could do whatever he wants to me and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. _Would he stop? Why would I want him to?_

The thought of being consumed by him makes me throb around his cock that is sliding so effortlessly within me. I'm his to do with as he pleases, to please me endlessly. It's a heady, dark realization that almost frightens me. _Almost_. Rather than fear, I feel my passion build. If I am his to do with as he desires, then he is mine to control and manipulate as _I_ desire.

 _I can touch him whenever I want, have him inside of me whenever I want._

"Oh, _God_! Please!" I cry when all of the possibilities flitter past my mind. "Fuck me, please, harder!"

"All right," He presses his mouth against mine, and catches my other knee into his hand. As he kisses me, his hips begin to move faster. His pubic hair is against my nub, rubbin' at it, his mouth leaves mine and starts kissin' up toward my ear. Rather than playin' with my weak spot, he whispers, "Do you want to cum?"

"Mmm, yeah," I'm panting again, movin' with him, and gettin' lost in the magic of his breath against my sensitized ears while he pounds into me. "Oh, oh, Eric," I murmur as I feel my body risin' again. He releases the leg he's been keepin' pinned up longer and grasps my breast _hard_.

I whimper and arch. Yeah, this is just the right amount of untamed I need right now. It's fierce, fast and hard, and I _**love it**_!

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric snarls into my throat as his hips thrust against me unrelentingly. His hand wraps under the base of my spine, arching my back so his length drags against that delicious spot, and I don't even care that he's not playin' with my clit like he was earlier. "Min Sookie, FUCK!"

I can tell the second he's startin' to lose it 'cause he starts babblin' in a language I can't even begin to understand, and he's pumpin' into me so relentlessly that everything goes black behind my eyes.

"Sookie?" I hear my name chuckled and manage to blink in a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Are you still with me, Dear One?"

The most I can offer is a sleepy moan.

"Sookie," I hear against my ear and whimper at the throb it causes.

"Get away from m'ear," I moan, shovin' at his face.

"I cannot touch your nipples, I cannot be near your ears… Is there anywhere I am allowed to touch you?" he teases me, and his breath assaults my cartilage again.

"No," I pout.

"Sookie," his voice is a bit further now, to my relief.

"Wha?"

"Will you do something for me?" he asks, soundin' a bit too excited. I don't know I wanna get Eric excited again too soon. Immortal body or not, I need to recover from _that_!

"Wha?" I mumble instead of sayin' 'no'.

"Straddle my abdomen," he requests.

"Eric, Ah'm bone tired," I confess. "If ya want more sex, y'all're gonna have to do it all yerself." _Dang, I'm so exhausted, I can't even get the backwoods outta my accent no more!_

"I will keep that in mind, and might I say that has to be the most southern phrase I have ever heard you utter?" He's teasin' me again, and I'm too tired to smack him.

"What do ya want then?" I grumble.

"Straddle my abdomen," he says again, and I begrudgingly start to crawl on top of him. I pull my legs astride his waist, and he bends his knees behind me. "Lean back," he encourages, and I do so. _This actually feels kinda nice,_ I think, shuttin' my eyes and lettin' him take all my weight. Then his thumb is pullin' my lower lip to the side and I crack an eyelid open to look at him suspiciously. He's starin' at my lady parts rather intently, and I'm nervous about the excitement I can feel buildin' inside him. _Not to mention the excitement I can feel buildin' against my rear!_

"What are ya doin'?" I mumble and shut my eyes again. His other thumb starts to very gently circle my nub and I moan. "Dooon't…."

"Shh," he soothes, but keeps rubbin', and starts pushin' on my belly. When he does that, my insides squeeze, and I feel a very familiar sensation inside me.

"Oh, no!" I cup myself in a panic. "Did my period start!?"

"No," Eric laughs at my reaction and pulls my hands outta the way. "Relax. If you clench, it will not come out."

" _What_ won't come out!?" I hiss.

"That delicious cocktail you brew," he pushes me back against his knees and starts strokin' me again. Suddenly I realize he's talkin' about our fluids, and I blush. _Pam did say he liked that!_ I remember in shock. I hadn't known exactly what it would feel like, and it freaked me out at first.

"You want me to push it out?" I ask, uncertain how to do that exactly.

"Oh yes," he rubs my thigh with one of his hands while still rubbin' my clit with the thumb of the other one. "Filling you up with my pleasure and watching it drip back out is very arousing."

I moan at the flare of lust I feel come from him as more of his spendings drip out of me. His member his pushin' between my butt cheeks insistently, and somewhere in my exhausted body, I feel my arousal growing too. That's why I begin experimenting with my abdominal muscles until I feel a rather persistent flow of fluid push out of me.

"Oh, _yes_ ," Eric growls at what he must being seeing. His hands grasp my hips, and I feel his erection slide between my lower cheeks. It makes my face burn when I feel his tip knock against my backdoor, but it don't slip in, so I don't say anythin'. "I want to fuck you," he rumbles excitedly.

I whimper and shake my head, "Make love to me?" I request as I feel the last of his emissions drip out of me. "I can't take another fuckin'. I'm so tired."

His response is to roll us over until I'm beneath him. His stomach presses tightly against mine, and I can feel our fluids squish between our flesh. I groan as he wraps my legs around him and starts to slide inside me. It feels good, like he's comin' home, and his coarse curls are ticklin' my nub.

My arms reach up tiredly to snake around his neck, and his hips start to rock slowly against mine. When he arches away to get as deep as he can, I feel the suction of our stomachs and giggle softly at the sound it makes.

He's slidin' in and out over and over. It's like bein' rocked to sleep, but it feels too good to let sleep come. Instead, my body starts to coil slowly, and I can feel my release buildin' until a sudden sob tumbles from my lips as I am washed away in ecstasy.

Eric stays in real close, and in my delirium, I feel him pulsin' and hear his pleasured moan as he lets loose deep into my womb. I can feel my body clenching around him, earning every drop of his pleasure until he's kissin' at my face and rollin' us over until I'm layin' on top of him bonelessly.

" _Now_ you can rest," he rumbles above my head, vibrating his chest against my cheek as his hand starts strokin' my spine soothingly.

All I can respond with is a gentle nod against his chest. He continues to stroke my back for awhile, and I feel his chest begin to move in time with my breathing. It feels like I'm on a boat. Softly rollin' along the waves.

"Sookie," I hear against my hair and I stretch out long and slow.

"Hmmm?" I mumble.

"I still want to make love to you in the sunlight tomorrow," Eric tells me.

"You'll hold me till I wake up though, right?" I'm comfy and he's so cozy!

He chuckles at my plea, "Yes. Now sleep well, Dear One. I will make you tired again when you wake."

"Just don't forget… To feed me," I mumble, and then I'm out like a light.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	21. Chapter 21

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

Chapter Twenty-One: Brand New World

 **Eric's POV:**

I want to punch a hole through my wall, allowing the sunlight to wash in. It is going on ten in the morning and the sun has not forced me into death. By this time of year, I would have been rendered useless by nine, or at least had the bleeds now.

Before I can bring myself to rouse Sookie from her sleep, my cell phone begins to ring and I know it is Pam.

Reaching for my phone, I answer it, "Yes, Pam?"

" _I am playing checkers with Stackhouse!"_ she tells me excitedly. _"In the living room! With the_ _ **shades**_ _open!"_

I chuckle at her enthusiasm and ask, "How does it feel?"

" _Amazing-… Wait… You have not gone outside yet!? I must have run clear across Shreveport five or six times since dawn!"_ Pam says in surprise.

"Sookie is still asleep. I promised to hold her," I explain.

" _How is she?"_

"Well. She is having very nice dreams by the feel of her," I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder to reach out and push a stray lock of hair off her face. She nuzzles into my hand in her sleep, and it causes me to smile widely. "She has been asleep for quite awhile now, but I intend to wake her shortly."

" _I will leave you alone then… Has Master Godric called?"_ She asks suddenly.

"He has not," I reply, running my thumb across Sookie's lip thoughtfully. They purse and give the pad of my thumb a reflexive kiss. _I cannot stop smiling…_ I think bemusedly.

" _That's odd."_

"I am sure he is reveling in the sun, and _respecting_ I have newly Bonded," I say pointedly.

" _But she's sleeping,"_ Pam protests her faux pas.

"And I was enjoying spending this time with her," I remind.

Pam sighs, _"Have a good day, Master."_

I hang up the phone and place it on the nightstand beside the bed. When my weight presses on the bed, shifting the mattress, Sookie rolls into my chest tightly, and I feel her lips moving against my nipple.

"Awake at last?" I ask, teasing my sleepy lover.

"I was havin' a good dream," she mumbles before briefly clamping onto my nipple.

"Ah…" I gently ease her mouth from my flesh and lean over to kiss her lips. "Your dream was so much better than the reality?" I ask, feigning hurt.

"Never, but there was a pleasant contentment inside me," she whispers, closing her eyes softly. "I was dreamin' you were watchin' me sleep and you didn't want me to end it by wakin' up just yet. All the sudden, I felt this impatience, an urgency, and I knew the dream needed to end."

I smile at her assessment, "Yes, that was exactly how I was feeling. I was impatient to be with you again." She rolls her eyes, laughs, then pulls me in for a slow, soft kiss. "Not only like that," I nibble her lip. "I wanted to talk with you. I missed talking with you while you were asleep."

"That's sweet, Darlin'," she combs her fingers through my hair gently and that, combined with the new endearment, makes my chest feel satisfyingly tight.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, smoothing her hair.

"Mmm-hmm," she nods. "I think I want to grab a shower first, though. I feel all sticky."

I grin down at her, "I will gladly make you sticky all over again…and again, and again…"

"Hmmm," she stretches languidly against me. "Then I guess you'll just have to join me for one of those showers."

"I suppose I will," I agree with another grin. "You go wash up. I will make you something to eat." She raises her eyebrows at me. "What? I can cook!"

" _Can_ you?" She asks suspiciously.

"Simple things, yes. Eternity is a long time, Sookie, you will find yourself learning all sorts of things to pass the time."

"Do you cook _well_?" She asks next.

"Well enough that you will not spit it out," I tease and kiss her lips once more. "Now hurry and clean up. I _desperately_ wish to go outside."

"Okay, okay," she whines and rolls out of bed. I chuckle at her amusedly before climbing off the bed as well. I grab my jeans off the floor and pull them up my legs. Even a vampire has no desire to have his genitals flecked with splashed, hot cooking grease!

I am just placing the toast and scrambled eggs on a plate when I feel Sookie experience a sudden burst of panic. Quickly, I run to the bathroom only to find her with her hands between her legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused as to why her fingers are probing her entrance.

"What if it grew _back_!?" She shouts in obvious panic. "You told me I heal slow, but I still heal! What if it grew back!?"

"Your hymen?" I ask, even more confused, something I never thought possible until my Sookie.

"Y-yeah!" she hiccups through her sobs.

"I do not believe it is a likelihood. You did not show any pain last night," I point out.

"I-I know, but that was 'cause I was all turned on and stuff! What about spontaneity!?" She is a complete wreck, so I walk the short distance between us.

Without a word, I lift her by her hips and place her on the bathroom counter. "Do you even know what it is you are looking or feeling for?" I ask teasingly, kneeling between her legs to spread them open widely. Sookie holds her thighs apart. I smile when I open her nether lips for my inspection, "Oh, you are in serious trouble."

"It grew back!" she cries.

"No, it did not, but now I have this delicious pussy in front of my face, so _you_ will not be eating before _me_ ," I explain, snaking my tongue out to caress her entrance. I notice Sookie's hands tensing around her thighs at both my words and actions.

"Eric," she speaks my name with a hesitation that makes me glance from between her folds and raise my eyebrows. My tongue continues a slow, steady pace as I gaze at the melting anxiety in her blue irises. Her unease is steadily replaced with passion while my mouth ceaselessly works against her softening flesh. Finally, she sighs, leans back against the mirror, and tangles her hand in my hair.

Soon she is cumming against my tongue, and I happily lap up the surge of fluids she provides with her orgasm. Once I rise to my feet between her trembling thighs, I lift Sookie into my arms and carry her to the kitchen.

"It's probably not very hygienic to eat breakfast naked," she mumbles shyly after I deposit her next to the cooling plate of eggs and toast.

"Probably not, but it seems a waste of time to put on clothes I will only rip off you again shortly," I tell her.

Sookie giggles bashfully and grabs a fork to begin eating the meal I made for her. Her eyes light up, "I wasn't expectin' it to taste so good!"

"I told you that I picked things up over time," I sit beside her at the table, playing with the fingers of her free hand while she eats.

"I'm just goin' to clean up the kitchen real quick," she tells me after she finishes her food.

"I will grab a blanket for us to lay on outside," I announce, heading back to our bedroom and grabbing the quilt from its rack. Its existence is purely style, nothing more, but I enjoy the 'lived in' look, and am certain Sookie will enjoy it come Winter. Before I return to her, I snatch the little box from my nightstand and stuff it into my pocket. "Dishes done?" I ask once I rejoin Sookie in the kitchen. She is standing gloriously naked at the sink, and the sight of her full breasts swaying in tandem with the scrubbing motion of her arms is hypnotic.

"Almost," she calls back when I take a step behind her and place my hands on her hips. Gently she rocks back against me and laughs. "What, you get turned on watchin' me do the dishes?" She asks, wiggling her bottom against my groin.

"You cannot possibly mistake this," I dig the small box into her backside, then center my growing length between her cheeks, "for this."

"You're never gonna get out in the sunlight if you keep this up," she moans, pulling the plug from the drain, and then bending forward slightly to push back against me.

"I have only one thing left to do before we go outside," I tell her, reaching for a hand towel.

"What's that?" She asks after I take her left hand and begin drying it slowly, patting away the moisture.

Reaching into my pocket, I remove the small box and crack it open, "I need to place this on your ring finger."

"ERIC!" she shouts, now startled. There is surprise and excitement laced with a good dose of confusion after she sees the ring.

"What?" I laugh as I pluck the ring from the box and hold it to her eye level. "You cannot deny me now, Dear One, but I must ask even so. Will you marry me?"

She gives me the sweetest eye roll I have seen in my entire existence. "Well, _duh_! Yes! Of course!" she laughs and holds her hand with her fingers splayed far apart. "Wow… Eric," she looks up at me shyly, nibbling her lip, "this looks real big."

Leaning my forehead against hers, I whisper in a conspiratorial way, "That is because it _is_ quite big." It is nowhere near what I could have afforded to give her, but I know my Sookie. My pride can take a back burner to her comfort. She would be a constant nervous wreck, wearing a stone any larger.

"It's too much for me," she murmurs.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"It's beautiful," she replies self-consciously.

"Then it is _almost_ enough for you," I tell her, kissing the top of her head. "Do you know, I have never seen a diamond in the sunlight before?"

She pulls her lips between her teeth and combs her hair back with the fingers of her right hand. "I guess we should fix that, now shouldn't we?" She finally asks.

Throwing the quilt over one arm, I stoop down and throw Sookie over my other shoulder. The sound of her shrieking laughter makes a huge grin light up my face. Once I make it to the back door, I take a large breath. _I am about to step out into the sun, not be chased back into the darkness by it,_ I realize with rapid, building excitement.

"I got ya, Darlin'," Sookie soothes, running her hand up and down my back from her vantage point over my shoulder. "Let's go…"

With that, I open the door and step out on to the enclosed porch. The sun is shining through the screens of the large windows, as if welcoming me.

Sookie is still rubbing my back when I open the weather door to take my first steps into the sunlight. The warmth I feel is immediate, a luxury, in fact. Though vampires are not effected by hot and cold weather, aside from freezing to the spot in subzero temperatures, we still appreciate and long for _heat_. It is what makes bedding mortals so appealing. Aside from the sustenance they offer, their warmth is a major factor in the frequency with which we fuck them.

"Mmm," Sookie moans as the sun soaks into her skin, and I feel her give a kittenish stretch in response to the rays warming her bottom. "I've never sunbathed naked before," she tells me in a shy whisper.

"Sookie, you will do all sorts of things naked now that you are Bonded to me," I tell her jokingly before setting her on her feet. I look around, assuring myself that we are well hidden from the road or any random passersby before flipping the quilt open to its full size. When I have it spread out across the lawn, I lay down and pull Sookie to spoon beside me. "Your hair looks so beautiful in the sunlight," I whisper, pressing my nose into the shining strands, smelling the sunlight saturating the scent of her shampoo.

"You look pretty gorgeous yourself, Northman," she giggles, winding a strand of my hair between her fingertips.

"When will you move here with me?" I ask softly.

"Huh?" Her big eyes blink at me in confusion.

"You are my Bonded now, my wife. When will you move in with me?" I ask again.

"Oh," her face frowns thoughtfully. "I guess I didn't think much beyond after we were Bonded. I figured we'd move in together right after, but Jason…"

"What if we went away, you, me, Godric, Pam, and Jason? On a grand vacation before you and your brother start school this fall? After we return, you could come to live with me," I suggest.

"Can you three all get that time off?" She asks me curiously.

"Godric is already prepared to hand off his title of Sheriff and I know it is his wish to be part of your brother's life before turning him. The climate here in Louisiana is very mild now, and I am certain I can encourage Carlos to supervise my Area once I announce to my Queen I am now Bonded and desire time with you," I reassure her.

"Where would we go?" I feel her anticipation rising quickly inside the Bond.

"Anywhere you like. If you wish to discuss it with Jason and allow him to put forth an opinion, that is your right."

"You don't want to weigh in?" Sookie pouts.

"There is really nowhere I have not been before, Sookie, and _everywhere_ I would like to go again now that I will experience it in the sun with my Bonded," My thumb traces her plump bottom lip. It is so warm and tempting. "I will request you two choose _one_ location. We will stay there a month, so we may take in _everything_ the area has to offer."

"Oh, my gosh!" Sookie is about ready to leap off the blanket, and I catch her at the hips to prevent her departure. "Oh, my gosh! How do I pick _one_ place!?"

"You will have the best and safest tour guides on the planet, Sookie," I laugh. "We will make sure there is always something to do," I assure her. "Hmmm, lay on your back," I ask.

"Huh?" She frowns at my sudden request.

"Your breasts look so soft and inviting in the sunlight," I tell her and she giggles, allowing me the sight of her body flushing from her face to her collarbones. Still, she obliges me and lays on her back, absorbing the sun. "Gods, the things I want to do to you," I murmur, kissing her shoulder.

"One thing at a time, Lover," she replies, then leans on her side to lick a warm trail over my throat.

"Hmm, I am your Bonded now, not merely your lover…and you are always bouncing between Sultry Sookie and Shy Sookie. I never know which one of you I am taking to bed," I confess as I grab her hips and pull her tightly against my growing erection.

"You get Sultry today 'cause Shy went and made an idiot of herself last night. Now," she shoves me onto my back and begins kissing down my bare chest, "lay back and enjoy."

Placing my hands behind my head, I watch as Sookie kisses her way down my chest with much more confidence than I have yet to see. She presses her fingers between the spaces of my ribs in smooth, firm strokes. Her hair tickles my abdomen while she works her way lower and lower, clipping my last rib with her teeth before tracing the lines of my abdominal muscles with her tongue.

My hips flex slightly when she slides down and her breasts perfectly encase my engorged member. I would absolutely love to thrust between that magnificent pair until my pleasure coats her face and chest, but she is enjoying her own path right now.

She is kissing, licking, and nibbling the border of my jeans now while her hands deftly work the fastenings.

"Yikes," Sookie laughs after she opens my pants, "How do you even keep this thing in here?"

I groan around my laughter. Only my Sookie could make such adorable comments and observations while seducing me, and still succeed at both.

"It is magic," I confess around another chuckle.

"I'd believe it," she shrugs, prepared to take my excuse as legitimate, instead of a joke. Rather than dwell, Sookie begins removing my pants entirely until she can throw them across the yard.

Once I am completely naked, Sookie takes my shaft into her hand firmly and begins to stroke me. As she does, her mouth encases my head and her tongue dances all around the tip, alternating between caresses of her tongue and short, swift, bobbing motions. I am forced to restrain my hips from their fully intended motion when her free hand grasps my testicles and squeezes them with an assured sense of authority. I swear I almost hear her thinking _'These are mine now,'_ as she does this.

"Sookie," I groan, and find I am reaching down to fist her hair around my hand. "Min Sookie, that feels so good," I praise, not only to encourage her efforts, but because she _is_ making me feel _very_ good.

I fix my eyes on her and accommodate her movements while I have her by the hair. When she begins walking on her knees to kneel at my side, I know she is trying to find a better angle to try to deep throat me. I felt the head of my cock strike her tonsils several times already, making her back off from her attempts. When she is squared at my hip, she manages to take me into her throat shallowly at first. At one point, I feel her throat contract around me, and I swiftly help her raise her head as she sputters and coughs.

"Slowly, Sookie," I encourage her. "You will learn those things in time."

With a disappointed nod, she returns to her task. She does not try to take me in as deeply, but her enthusiasm doubles while she tries to make up for her current limitations.

While she repeatedly treats me to her very clever mouth, I reach out with my free hand and begin caressing her bottom. Instead of causing her to still, she continues her task with greater relish than before. As a reward for her efforts, I begin tracing the hot, moist spot accumulating between her folds, brushing my knuckles against her swelling clitoris. Her bottom wriggles in response, but she continues the beautiful torture of my cock with her mouth.

My fingers spread her open gently, touching her wet flesh with my thumb. I slip the more dexterous digit inside her, hooking it against the spot behind her pubic bone while my remaining fingers rub and tease her clitoris.

I feel Sookie moan around my cock, and I flex my hips moderately, pushing a bit further into her throat. She squeezes my balls in response and I hiss her name.

"You are so _fucking_ beautiful, Sookie," I snarl as my hand speeds up against her. Short, rapid bursts of cool air blow against my cock in her mouth, and I know that the pleasure is beginning to cause her to pant. Withdrawing my hand from her folds, I smile as her mouth disengages me to stare in longing. "Get on top of me, Sookie," I tell her after I give her bottom a less than gentle spanking.

She yells in surprise at being spanked, but I do not feel any sort of negative response to my action. In fact, the brief flash of lust is more than encouraging.

"Come, Sookie," I urge, "ride my cock."

My Sookie quickly clambers over me, and I hold my member in place as she positions herself above it. "Just like that, Dear One," I murmur, helping her guide herself down on me. After she slips me inside of her, I feel her tight walls welcoming me home. "Yes, just like that," I repeat and sit up completely to wrap my arms around her waist.

Before she can seat herself all the way, Sookie rears back as if she has been bitten.

"All right?" I gasp at the quick stroke she has given me.

"It's so deep," she whimpers.

"Mmm-hmmm," I agree with a purr, then lift my hips slightly to show her exactly how deep she can now feel me. Her face scrunches in reply to my action, and I give her a brief kiss. "It is all yours, Sookie," I tell her, flopping back against the quilt once more. "Let go and have fun."

I watch as she raises and lowers herself experimentally at first. She fully sheathes me inside her and gives her hips a small swivel. She adjusts herself on the balls of her feet and tries her control that way. She returns to her knees and leans all the way forward before rising and lowering, then all the way backward with the same curiosity. Finally, she seems to know what she wishes to do, and begins to gyrate against me in such a seductive pace that I place my hands on her hips to control myself.

All too soon, I feel the surging energy of my impending climax, and my hand is quick to action between Sookie's thighs, urging her toward the edge with me. When the telltale flex of her walls around me begins, I moan in pleasure. Soon I start to spasm within her, and her walls are contracting harshly around my member. I cry out in my orgasm, reveling in the wail that echoes from my Bonded's lips above me.

Sookie remains frozen above me for an extended moment until her body goes boneless and collapses atop my chest. She is trembling and whimpering from aftershocks, and my cool hand traces her spine of sun-kissed skin lazily while she comes back down from her oblivion.

"That," I rumble against the top of her head, "was spectacular."

A small giggle tickles the fine hairs of my chest. "Yeah, it really was," she agrees. Propping herself up on her elbows, Sookie gazes at me lovingly and I arch toward her for a brief kiss.

"You are so beautiful, Sookie," I tell her.

"You sure do like makin' a girl feel special, Eric," she presses her lips back to mine in a second, quick, kiss.

"I sure like makin' this girl feel special," I reply in my best imitation of her accent.

She giggles at my attempt, "Apparently, backwoods Louisiana accent _isn't_ somethin' you've practiced to pass the time."

"I will have your beautiful voice coaching me for the rest of our eternity, Sookie. I am certain to pick something up along the way," I tell her with a smile.

"I hope I don't lose my accent," she pouts.

"It will evolve, I am sure, but even when I speak my native tongue, it is as pure as when I was human," I assure her.

Sookie grins up at me and gives me another soft kiss, "Your skin's gettin' real warm."

"I feel very warm," I reply, feeling her contentment and a gentle wave of Love wending its way around my heart. I send the sentiment back to her, marveling at the way her eyelids droop in pleasure.

"I like this Bondin' thing. I feel all wrapped up in you, Eric," she whispers softly as she stretches out across the quilt in the brilliant, late morning sun.

Before I can respond, I hear my cell phone ringing inside my discarded jeans. With a sigh, I reach for them and extract my phone. "Yes, Dr. Ludwig?" I sigh in irritation at the interruption.

" _You are aware! You are Bonded to the special girl! When might I examine her?"_ Ludwig asks excitedly. As a fellow ancient creature, I know that the 'newness' Sookie has brought is quite the experience for the doctor.

"Let me ask her," I answer before turning to my Bonded. "Dr. Ludwig wishes to know when you would be willing to have her examine you."

Sookie frowns thoughtfully a moment, "After sunset? I really just want you to be able to enjoy your first day in a long time without any more interruptions."

"Did you hear that, Doctor?" I ask softly, stroking Sookie's hair absentmindedly while I await the doctor's response.

" _That is fine. I will arrive at sunset,"_ With that, the doctor hangs up, and I toss my phone on the pile of my jeans.

"Have you heard from Pam or Godric?" Sookie asks me while I snuggle her comfortably against my chest.

"Pam called shortly before you woke," I answer. "She is spending the day with Jason and being quite annoying."

She giggles at my remark. "Not Godric, though?" She sounds surprised.

I shrug, "I am certain that he is too busy marveling at his ability to walk in the sun. He has been quiet within me all day, probably to let me focus on you."

"That's mighty nice of him," Sookie nuzzles me lazily, and I find myself rolling out of the way, so she topples on to her stomach, "Hey!" she protests. Rather than reply, I straddle her bottom and begin rubbing my hands all over her back, kissing at her nape. "Mmm, never mind. Proceed," she mumbles, going still beneath me.

I chuckle at the compliant flesh beneath my hands, and rain kisses between her shoulder blades. Her skin is hot and soft against my lips. Her hips are flexing gently beneath me.

"I just want to lick, suck, and fuck you all day, Sookie," I whisper in her ear, intentionally allowing my lips to caress it with each word. A shiver runs throughout her body, and it makes my body tighten pleasurably when I feel her lust through the Bond.

"Lift your hips a little, Sookie," I encourage while I lift my weight off her. Her bottom rises enough for me to arrange her knees and anchor her posterior in the air without causing too much of a stretch in her legs.

"What are ya gonna do?" She sounds nervous.

"I am going to fuck you from behind," I tell her, caressing her bottom and making her wriggle. "Is that all right?"

"Um," Her shoulders tense, and I find my hands returning to glide up her back, trying to soothe her nerves. "I-I don't think I want that."

I contemplate her hesitation a moment before I realize what has her so scared. I am forced to stifle a laugh. "I am not going to fuck your ass, Sookie."

"Oh," Her shoulders relax quickly beneath my hands. "Okay."

Shaking my head at her misunderstanding, I let my hands move back down to her torso. _I would certainly_ _ **like**_ _to claim her bottom, but that can wait._ I spread her cheeks and glance longingly at the tight ring of muscle she is intent on denying me now. _All good things…_ I think with a sigh before allowing my hand to slip between the space of her thighs. Her legs stiffen instinctively until my finger begins to trace her folds. While I pay this sensitive area attention, her legs lose their tension, and my fingers begin to slide with her body's welcome.

When plenty of her moisture is coating my fingers, I push her legs further apart and settle amidst their embrace. Pressing the tip of my cock at her entrance causes Sookie to moan and her hips undulate receptively. As more of my length eases into her, she whimpers, and I stroke her back while her hands grip the quilt by her head.

"Oh, it feels so full," she whispers around another moan.

"Yes," I grunt back after I guide myself the rest of the way with my hips alone. Her tightness forced me to stabilize myself with my hand, but now her opening is more gracious about my invasion. As I slip inside, I layer myself over her back, kissing her spine and shoulders. She squirms against me, and then stills once I am buried to the hilt. "You are squeezing me so tightly, Sookie," I murmur against the tip of her ear. Planting my elbow against her shoulder, I draw my hips back, and slowly push in. She whimpers, pressing her forehead to the quilt. "Tilt your hips away from my stomach," I suggest. When she complies, I feel some relief from the death grip of her walls.

As I begin thrusting in even, slow strokes, Sookie's hands fist in the blanket once more. Her buttocks wiggle slightly to and fro, and her legs spread further, opening herself to me. After she has adjusted, my movements increase their speed, and her hips are raised enough now that I can reach beneath her and gently stroke her clitoris.

"Uh, mmm," she sighs, pulling at the blanket and squeezing her eyes shut. "Faster?" She pleads weakly.

Wordlessly I comply, and soon find my body moving against hers at a rather heightened pace. She is grunting with every impact, and her sounds spur me on. My hand is working rapidly between her legs, my cock sliding in and out of her heat so quickly that her grunts become one continuous moan of pleasure.

"Please, please," she begins to beg me, and I doubt she has any understanding as to why she is repeating herself. "Please, oh, please…"

When her walls begin to clench in warning, I tug the edge of her cartilage between my teeth and send her shrieking into orgasm. Her back curves, pressing firmly into my chest as I bury myself inside of her and release my own pleasure.

As she lays panting beneath me, I lean down and kiss the back of her neck. Her closed eyelids squeeze tighter and she lets out a strained whimper after I withdraw and lay on my side next to her.

"Eric," she is still breathing hard, trying to re-center herself, "I need a little break."

"You also need to get out of the sun," I tell her, tracing my fingertips over the areas she normally has protected by a bathing suit. "Your skin is getting very red."

"It'll heal quick enough, though, right?" She mumbles tiredly into the blanket.

"Regardless," I laugh, "I would rather not have to delay my lips touching any part of you."

Sookie giggles and wraps her arms around me as I rise from the ground. Holding her to my body while her arms and legs circle tightly about my neck and waist, I quickly pick up my pants and the quilt before heading back into the house.

Once we are back inside, I wrap Sookie's hair into a high bun and nudge her toward the bathroom for a quick shower. We are both coated in evidence of our sexual exploration and her sweat. A quick rinse will go far in preventing Sookie from becoming disgusted by the fluids beginning to cake her inner thighs.

"Hmmm, what now?" She asks in that delicious, sultry voice after we are dried off and standing naked in the bathroom.

Tracing my thumb against her pouting lower lip, I ask, "How about a walk?"

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	22. Chapter 22

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Two: First Day in the Sun**

 **Jason's POV:**

"Fuck, Pam," I pant, and then clench my teeth around her shoulder while I cum for the fifth time that day. "I can't go no more!" I collapse next to her on the roof of our building, pressing my sweaty palms into my eyes. I'm startin' to get a migraine, and I don't think I can take any more!

"It is only three in the afternoon," she protests mischievously, rakin' her nails across my abs as if they could possibly wake up my cock from the coma she's put it in.

"Yeah, well, I'm still human," I point out tiredly. "Ya gotta give a man a break!"

Pam stretches out next to me on the afghan we dragged up to the roof with us. She's been wantin' to do everythin' and anythin' she possibly can outside while the sun's up, not that I blame her. I know the novelty will wear off eventually, but I get the feelin' it will be a long-ass time till it does. It'll probably be even longer for Eric or Godric to get used to it since they've been vampires for such a long time.

"C'mon, let's do somethin' other than fuck," I urge her. "We could take the chess pieces or checkers to the park and play a few rounds," I suggest.

"I destroyed you in both of those games," Pam teases.

"I don't care. I beat Sooks all the time. It's okay to lose," I shrug.

Pam considers my proposal another moment before rising to her feet and walkin', naked, toward the building's roof access door. I swear she has not an ounce of shame in her as she walks inside.

I guess it don't matter, though. No one lives in the second apartment anyway. We practically have the whole place to ourselves.

"So, you know where Sooks and Eric are gonna live? The condo or the farmhouse?" I ask Pam once we return to the apartment and start gettin' dressed.

"Probably the farmhouse during the remainder of the summer, then the condo once the school year starts. Maybe the farmhouse on the weekends and vacations," Pam replies thoughtfully. "I know Sookie prefers the farmhouse for reasons other than it being your ancestral home. The city is a difficult place for her to live with her gift. Her range is quite large, and all of the minds living and moving in proximity make it difficult for her to sleep or concentrate on her studies."

"Huh, I never thought about that," I frown sadly. It's still frustrating to realize all the hardships she's had to put up with because of her telepathy. The fact she's always hid it so well only confirms what a good sport she is.

We gather our stuff and I drive to a nearby park. It's got chessboards, so all we needed to bring was our own pieces to play. Pam flattens me, and we gain a couple old spectators, one who challenges my friend and gets destroyed even quicker than me.

"So, what do you think you're gonna do with all this new, free time?" I ask her while we pack up, and then just stroll around the park, enjoyin' the nice day.

Pam frowns contemplatively again, starin' straight ahead while she considers my question. "I will probably expand my languages further… Eric speaks so many languages and I would like to do so, too. Hmm, maybe I will learn to play an instrument."

"Does Eric play anything?" I ask.

"He can carve a flute and play it," Pam laughs. "He can play many old, handmade instruments, but he has never been musically inclined, although that may change with the spare time he'll have. Being Bonded will prevent him from becoming bored any time soon."

I grimace when I hear that. I don't wanna think about Sookie fillin' spare time.

"Hello, Pam."

Pam and I spin around to find Godric standin' a few feet away. We both let out long, relieved sighs once we realize who's recognized her.

"Hello, Godric," Pam shakes her head in astonishment. "Have you just arrived?"

"Very early this morning," Godric answers. "Before sunrise."

"Really?" Pam raises her eyebrows. "You've just been wandering the city this whole time?"

"Yes," he nods, and with a grin so elated, I don't think I've ever seen what elation was, it covers his entire face. "People are so energized during the day. It has been a marvel to experience."

"Yeah, y'all are probably used to seein' drunks and druggies all the time," I laugh at the realization.

Godric smirks, but nods that I'm not too far off my assessment. "Are you enjoying your first day out after so long, Pamela?"

"I do not believe I've been indoors for more than a few minutes all day," she responds. "Stackhouse has spent the day humoring me. We have gone for walks, played several board games on the roof of their apartment, fucked in almost every location where we could get away with it, and we just finished a few rounds of chess." She points vaguely at the boards set up near one of the walkin' paths. I could've lived without her divulging the fuckin' part, but…whatever. They're vamps, so it really don't mean much to them. They've all done more than their fair share of bonin'.

"I have been spending the day contemplating just how long our future family member will be remaining mortal," Godric tells us, and I can't help but swallow hard. _Already thinkin' about endin' my life_. "I believe turning you shortly before the Revelation would be optimal. It will be much harder to conceal our Bloodline's abilities afterward because you may become known as vampire otherwise, so that would not bode well with your desire to remain a teacher," he explains in a low voice I have trouble hearing, even standin' as closely to him as I am.

"Will I be able to teach after first becomin' a vamp?" I ask curiously, tryin' to keep my tone just as soft.

"You will be fine. We will turn you during the summer vacation and, with the right training, I am certain you will be under perfect control. I am also quite certain Eric may pull some strings to have you and Sookie working in the same school. I know he would prefer if _someone_ were with his Bonded during her working hours," Godric tells me.

"So, when's the Revelation?" I ask.

"Three years," Pam answers.

"Huh, twenty-five… That's cool. Twenty-five's an okay age, I guess. Might've been nice to be a little older," I confess. "Then again, Eric was younger than that when he was turned, and he looks a lot older than twenty-four."

"The times took their toll on the body more harshly during Eric's human years. As did mine," Godric smirks.

"That makes sense, I guess, plus, y'all didn't have all these hygiene products we do today," I realize. "Although, I understand that Vikings really had a thing for cleanliness."

"Yes," Godric laughs. "They really did!"

The three of us chat for a good while. I convince them to catch a movie with me, but Pam's antsy the whole time, wantin' to get back out in the sun. My skin needs a good break. I think my face got burnt from bein' out all day. I practically pass out durin' the movie. The theater's all dark and cool, and it feels awesome on my scorched skin. While we're leavin', Pam takes one look at me and starts laughin'.

"What?" I frown.

"Your face is as red as a lobster!" she cackles.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when ya keep a guy out in the sun all day," I grumble back, feelin' my burnin' cheeks while I dig my phone outta my pocket to turn it on. I wiggle it free, turning it on while we make it on to the sidewalk. I notice a missed call from my sister. "Hold on. Sookie called," I tell the other two and I hit her number in my contacts to call her back.

" _Hey, Jason,"_ Sookie sounds breathless.

I make a face. "Why'd ya answer the phone if you're screwin' 'round!?" I snarl.

" _I'm not. Eric and I are on a walk!"_ she protests. _"You try keepin' pace with a six-and-a-half-foot vampire and not be outta breath!"_

"Sorry, sorry! Why'd ya call?"

" _Eric wants to go traveling for a month, so when we get back, it won't make the fact I'm movin' out such a weird transition for us. He thought that we and his entire Bloodline should go somewhere and just have a blast! He's already called his boss and told her that he's Bonded and wants to go on leave. It's approved and he has the next twelve weeks off!"_

"That is so cool. So, where we goin'?" I ask.

" _Wherever you and I want! He said we gotta pick_ _ **one**_ _place though, 'cause he, Godric, and Pam are gonna make sure we see everything!"_

"Well, it's kinda your honeymoon, so why are you givin' me a choice? I never been anywhere. I'll be stoked no matter where we go!" I point out.

" _I was thinkin' the U.K., tons of different cultures and experiences crammed all together! Tons of history for you, books for me… Still, I hear the food's not so good, but we could stay in a place with a kitchen where I could cook us stuff a little reminiscent of home."_

I smile at her thoughtfulness. The U.K. sounds more than cool with me. "Sounds great, Sis. I'll let Godric and Pam know the plan."

" _Godric's with you?"_ Sookie asks in surprise.

"Yup. He's been hangin' with me and Pam for a couple hours now, got in first thing this mornin'."

" _Wow! Huh? Okay, Darlin'…Eric says he's welcome to stay at his condo if he'd like 'cause he's_ _ **still**_ _workin' on getting the property he wants for Godric's permanent residence. Eric and I won't be usin' the condo at all till school starts,"_ she tells me. Godric's noddin' that he's heard the message loud and clear.

"Well, I need to get us some paperwork, so we can get us some passports then. You get back to enjoyin' married life. Talk to ya later," I quickly hang up before she starts yackin' again. She doesn't need to be tryin' to placate me so much. I'm a big boy, and it's time I learn to live without my sister. _After a trip to the U.K. that is,_ I think amusedly.

"Shall we go get your D-11's?" Pam asks curiously.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumble.

"I can't believe you don't have a passport," Pam rolls her eyes after we start trekkin' down the street.

I give her an odd look, "You saw how we were livin' before. You think we could afford to go anywhere further than Monroe?"

She nods her head, understanding my explanation, "I suppose that is true."

The three of us walk toward the sunset, talkin' and laughin' as though we were three, normal, human friends just like anyone else.

 **Pam's POV:**

It is strange to see Godric so full of fun and lighthearted, enjoyable, yes, but strange, nonetheless. He is smiling more than I have ever seen, joking with Jason, pointing out children on bicycles, and commenting on how beautiful a woman's hair looks when it banners through the air of a passing convertible. I cannot wait to watch him and Eric together, and I know I will have my chance once we set them loose in England. It will be so exciting, taking Jason and Sookie to pubs, pumping them full of historical events, and reminiscing on my human years.

Still, there remains a dark cloud for me in London, though I have many fond memories, too, escaping my arranged marriage and my overbearing father by becoming a Lady of the Evening are only some of them. Prostitution has never been a glamorous profession, but I managed to make it so. Many men called me their Muse back then. I had the good fortune to have been born to a rather prestigious family, raised as a lady, and knew the ins and outs of high society gatherings. I was very much like the high-end escorts of today's era.

I lived in a lush apartment, enjoyed sex, and was rather inventive in the arts of love-making, even before becoming a vampire. I seduced the rich and well-kept, earning my salons and fashions until I fell into the trap of women.

Whoever could have blamed me for longing toward the fairer sex? The way they moved and murmured in soft, beautiful voices, the way they fanned themselves when given a compliment or blushed prettily at the mildest of gestures. They were women whom I never could be, and I loved it.

I was more of a man for them than any of their husbands or suitors. Most had never even considered the existence of an orgasm until I laid them down in their beds myself. Awareness of female sexuality was probably inspired by the likes of me in gloomy, old London. I was turned into a martyr of the sexual awakenings for women during those times. Casanova inspired the women of the Renaissance, but it was me who introduced enlightenment for the women of my era and great city.

"Man," Jason murmurs once we arrive at the apartment after having obtained the applications for his and Sookie's passports, "I'm wiped. I'm gonna pass out for a bit." He yawns and stretches his way down the hall toward his bedroom. He leaves the door open, and I hear him collapse onto his bed.

"It will be pleasant having you around, Master Godric," I say softly to my Maker's creator.

"It will be pleasant to be around," he chuckles in reply. "I cannot remember the last time I felt this much excitement about anything."

"I wish I could comprehend the appreciation you and Eric seem to have regarding our new immunities," I tell him while we sit around the kitchen table. "You two seem far less…"

"Urgent to be in the sun as you?" Godric finishes.

"Yes," I confess. "The two of you have been cloaked in the darkness for so much longer than me, yet you seem far less preoccupied with the _need_ to be out in the sun. I find it confusing."

Godric smiles patiently, then tells me, "Believe me when I say those two hours in the movie theater were most trying. I want nothing more than to laze about in the sun all day as well. Still, I believe this lack of desperation is more about contentment. Eric, obviously, has something far more important to him than sunlight. Of course, he is more than enthusiastic about being in the sunlight, but Sookie remains his primary focus. As for me… Well, I am in awe of our beautiful gift. I suppose it is keeping more in my nature to approach things slowly and to absorb everything around me. You, on the other hand, are still so young, Pamela. Just as a small child would, you wish to do everything _now,_ and to ignore the finer details. Perhaps it may be that Eric and I have become relegated by the darkness. We are not quite certain what to make of it yet."

I smile at his remark. "Do you fear you may lose it? Could that be why you are so hesitant to leap in head first?"

Godric shakes his head, "Not at all. I cannot foresee any of us risking the loss of this perfection. Although…"

"You will find your Mate, Godric," I assure him gently. I know he is very lonely, and I also suspect he is very envious that his Child has found such a magnificent Mate before him.

"Perhaps a being created out of the darkness as I was cannot actually love," Godric murmurs. "Maybe I was incapable of love, even before my turning."

"No one loves more than you, Godric," I remind him.

"Now, that, we know is not true. You could cut the love between Eric and Sookie with a knife."

"What is the saying? 'When you stop looking for love, it will find you'?" I offer.

Godric grunts with a dark laugh, "Have you been reading those 'Dear Abby' articles again? Eric told me about your mild obsession with them since meeting Sookie."

"I just like having things to tell her. She is very delicate in some ways," I try to explain. Before Godric can reply, there is a buzz from the intercom, and I rise to answer it, "Stackhouse residence."

" _May I speak to Jason Stackhouse, please?"_

"He is asleep," I respond professionally.

" _This is Detective Carrick of the Monroe Police Department. I would greatly appreciate if you would wake him,"_ the officer replies.

My eyebrows rise at the visitor's identity. I know neither of the Stackhouses have been anywhere near Monroe from the time we first met them. "I will wake him. Come on in," I tell the officer, then disengage the intercom. Godric waits at the door to let in the police officer while I go to wake and retrieve Jason.

Slowly, I enter Jason's room, and I must nudge him several times before he jerks awake.

"Wha? How long I sleepin'?" he mumbles, hugging his pillow to his head.

"Not long. You have a visitor," I explain.

"Is it Sook?" he grumbles into the mattress.

"No-"

"Tell 'em t'come back later," He buries his head under his pillow.

"It is an officer from the Monroe police department," I explain.

Jason peeks from beneath his pillow and gives me a quizzical look. "Monroe? I ain't been there in nearly three years…"

He climbs out of bed and follows me down the hallway. I smile once he is under the lights and I can see the bright red of his burnt cheeks and nose.

Walking toward the kitchen, Jason yawns, and holds out his free hand to shake the detective's, "I'm Jason Stackhouse. What can I do for ya?"

"Mr. Stackhouse, I am Detective Carrick with the Monroe Police Department. I am sorry to tell you that your Aunt, Linda Delahoussaye, and her daughter, Hadley, were found dead in their home late last night."

My eyes widen at the name Hadley. I know this is the cousin Jason told me about several weeks ago.

Jason's shoulders sag for a moment before he asks in a rough voice, "Wha-what happened?"

"Preliminary reports appear to be an overdose and suicide," the detective responds sympathetically. "Do you know if your cousin had a drug problem?"

"Uh, yeah… Ya mind if I sit down a minute?" He points desperately to the kitchen table and chairs. "Um, Pam, can you… Shit… Um, will you call Sook? No, don't do that… Shit! Call Eric? Get him to bring her back in Shreveport? Just try not to let her find out why? Fuck!"

"Mr. Stackhouse, why don't you sit down?" Carrick encourages. "I should have suggested that before making the notification."

"Nah," Jason allows himself to be pushed into a kitchen chair, "better ya didn't. I woulda thought my sister was hurt if ya did." He looks at me and Godric before saying, "Can you give us a minute? Find a way to get Sook back home?"

"Of course," Godric ushers me out the door.

 **Jason's POV:**

"Sorry 'bout that… My sister got engaged last night and she's been out celebratin' with her fiancé," I explain my disorientation regarding my sister.

"I'm sorry to bring such bad news for ya," Carrick grimaces. "Are you sure you want to answer my questions right now?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry. Just distracted. Go on… Oh, Hadley and drugs," I remember after a moment. "Yeah, she had a drug problem. It's one of the reasons I ain't been in Monroe the last three years to visit."

"Because you did not want to be around drugs?" Carrick asks.

"Well, that, and our parents died when me and my sister were real young. We lived with our grandmother who passed away three years ago. I took custody of my sister, and I just didn't wanna risk potentially bein' near any drugs with Social Services watchin' us like hawks," I explain quickly. "Hadley's had a substance abuse problem since she was thirteen, though."

Carrick nods, taking notes. "Do you recall your aunt having troubles with depression?"

"I don't know," I shrug weakly. "It's hard to say. I mean… Ya gotta understand, our family's had a real rough time. Our Gran's brother raped Hadley when she was barely in the second grade. Linda's husband left her that same year. Her brother, my dad, died a few years after that. Then Hadley started usin' drugs when she was thirteen. Then Linda's mom, our gran, died suddenly just a few years after that. If Linda wasn't depressed at the start, I wouldn't be surprised if she was by now… Did she find Hadley dead and kill herself? Is that what you think happened?" I ask. _I wish Sooks was here. She'd know exactly what the cop thought._

"That is our interpretation of the situation," Carrick nods. "We just wanted some confirmation. Suicides are always initially treated as homicides… Do you know if your aunt carried a gun?"

"Um, an old Winchester. Only gun she had, but I don't know if she kept it in very good condition at all. Ain't seen her hunt since I was four," I explain.

Carrick nods and jots that down, too.

"So, um, what do we do about a funeral?" I ask quietly. "I take it ya can't find her ex-husband, so that's why you're comin' to me as next of kin?"

"You may contact a funeral home to coordinate with the Monroe Medical Examiner's office," Carrick offers. "The bodies will be released once the Coroner determines there was no foul play involved. With hope, that probably won't take too long."

"You won't need me to identify the bodies, right?" I ask squeamishly. _Oh yeah, future vampire in the makin' right here!_

"No, that's already been handled," Carrick assures me. I just nod blankly and rise when the Detective does. "I will contact you should there be any more questions," He shakes my hand firmly while I barely manage to keep up the good manners of walkin' him to the door.

"Thanks for lettin' me know 'bout my aunt and cousin," I mumble while I open the door.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Carrick pats my back briskly, then leaves without another word.

I sigh and lean against the doorframe 'til Pam and Godric return. Once I see them comin' toward the door, I slink back into the apartment, and flop onto the couch.

"I called Eric," Godric announces after he and Pam come through the door. Pam sits next to me on the couch, awkwardly pattin' my chest in comfort. She still doesn't do the comforting thing all that good, but I don't got the heart to push her hand away. "He asked if you wished to be the one to break the news to your sister, or if you would rather he did it?"

I frown. It really is my place to tell Sookie, but I don't wanna tell her over the phone. That means Eric would have to drive her all the way over here just for me to give her the shitty news. Then she'll be all upset and won't want to leave me 'cause she'll think I _need_ her to stay.

Sighing, I get up off the couch, walk over to the phone, and call Eric. He answers on the first ring.

" _Stackhouse,"_ Eric's voice greets.

"Yeah," I mumble, "you can just go ahead and tell her. If ya bring her here, she'll feel obligated to stay, and I don't want that. So, just break the news, and tell her _I_ said to stay in Bon Temps."

" _You are certain?"_

"Yeah… Sorry to lay this on you," I whisper.

" _It is no more inconvenient than the news itself,"_ he responds. _"I will let her know what has happened."_

"Thanks."

With that, we both hang up. I feel like such a dick, lettin' Eric give my sister such bad news when they should still be celebratin', but at least he can get her to stay in Bon Temps after he tells her. If she returned to Shreveport, he'd never get her back home any time soon.

Lookin' across the room, all I can think is that I'm the weak link. I'm the last livin' relative Sookie's got, and I could still be taken from her. Maybe it's selfish, tryin' to stay human for as long as I can. Maybe I should let Godric turn me after I graduate… I just don't wanna cause her any more pain.

"Jason," Godric snaps me outta my thoughts, "I will not allow anything to happen to you before you are prepared to be turned. Relax. There is no hurry."

"I still wanna be turned before the Great Revelation," I whisper.

"All right, then we shall aim for that," Godric nods.

I lean back into the couch, and Pam's hand is there again, rubbin' at my sternum. I hate that I'm so keyed up that _Pam_ is takin' on this consoling act.

 _It's so not her thing…_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	23. Chapter 23

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Three: Goodbye, Old Life**

 **Eric's POV:**

After I end the call with Stackhouse, I finish pulling my clothes back on. In the time between my Maker's phone call and Jason's final decision, I fucked my Bonded nearly into a coma, in part to buy some time, but more selfishly because I knew she would not be in the mood to play again, possibly the remainder of the evening.

"Where ya goin'?" Sookie mumbles from the thoroughly disheveled bed.

I smile down at her, lean over, and kiss her warm forehead, "I forgot to grab the mail, even though we were outside _all day_ ," I confess honestly. "Go back to sleep."

"Why are you worried if you're just gettin' the mail?" she demands softly.

I sigh and softly fall onto the bed, "Because I have something very sad to tell you, and I was not looking forward to doing it just yet."

Sookie sits up quickly, "Jason-"

"Is perfectly fine. I hung up with him only minutes ago," I assure her. Sookie frowns at my comment, uncertain of what could possibly be sad news if her brother was not involved.

"Pam and Godric-" she demands suddenly.

"Are Impervious Immortals now, Sookie," I smile at her concern. "I daresay we will have several centuries before anyone could fathom a way of slowing down either of them. Now, will you stop guessing and allow me to tell you what has happened?" I tease softly, attempting to lighten the atmosphere before plunging it into darkness. Sookie pulls her lips between her teeth and pinches them into a tight seal. "Your Aunt, Linda, and cousin, Hadley, were found dead in their home last night," Sookie gasps, then brings her hand to her mouth. "It appears to be an overdose and suicide," I finish gently.

"Oh," she whispers quietly, too stunned to speak.

"The Monroe police just notified Jason, but he did not want you to feel obligated to stay with him. He reluctantly asked if I would tell you and keep you here," I explain further, soothing her hair back while she absorbs all the information.

"Oh," she whispers again, staring blankly at my chest. I feel a blend of several emotions swirling inside me through her end of our Bond, regret, disappointment, concern, and the smallest twinge of anger. All of that, and _guilt_ is still the strongest emotion flowing around inside her. I offer comfort in return of these unwanted emotions, and she begrudgingly permits herself to be soothed. "So," she begins after a long moment of silence, "you think Linda found Hadley dead and killed herself?"

"That appears to be the consensus," I nod carefully, still stroking her blonde locks. "You are angry."

"Linda didn't deserve that," Sookie whispers. "I know Hadley's been through a lot, but when you really look at it, Linda's been through even more. I mean, just imagine findin' out someone hurt your daughter the way Hadley was, and you didn't do anythin' to protect her? Linda's husband blamed her for what happened to Hadley because it was Linda's uncle who did it. Linda lost her husband, brother, father, and mother. Then she had to watch her daughter destroy herself with drugs?" Sookie shakes her head sympathetically. "I feel so bad for Aunt Linda…"

I can only nod and tuck Sookie's head beneath my arm as I continue soothing her. "They both suffered greatly," I murmur, "but do not feel angry, Sookie. Yes, Hadley was selfish and self-destructive, but she should not be hated for her weakness. She was only human. Do not be angry at her for something she could not control."

Sookie nuzzles into my side and makes an assenting sound in reply to my plea. I do not enjoy feeling Sookie's anger. Even though I understand from where that negativity stems, I would rather not encourage it.

"I guess it's easy to be angry," Sookie murmurs after a moment. "It's better to forgive." Slowly I can feel her ire receding while she attempts to find forgiveness within herself. "Besides," she whispers after a moment, "what good does anger offer?" I nod in agreement as she continues her internal struggle. "I just wish I could understand better, y'know? Understand what she went through."

"No," I shake my head, "you would not wish to understand that at all. I would never wish for you to truly understand it."

Her head peeks up at me, giving me a curious gaze, "Do _you_ understand it?"

 _Oh, how the hell do you explain something like this?_ I wonder with a touch of frustration. "Sookie," I start carefully, "if I were to tell you of my understanding, it would mean divulging another's story."

Her face falters as she comprehends that this is not my story to tell, but her eyes speak of a need that encourages me to share.

"Godric came from a human existence of abuse and degradation. As a human, he was a slave boy, scooped from the fields of Gaul, and then later sold to a vampire in ancient Rome. That vampire abused and mutilated Godric for several years before turning him. He scarred and tattooed Godric until he was satisfied with the modifications he made, and immortalized his _art_."

Sookie's jaw slackens with surprise and disgust at my explanation of Godric's origins. I continue soothing her hair, trying to ease the resentment the story brings.

"Godric was very angry… For a long time, he took that anger and ruthlessness out on any and all he encountered. He was vicious and cruel, mostly to those he found performing acts on others that had been performed upon him up until his Maker's True Death a few centuries before he turned me. After his Maker was gone, some of that anger was quashed, but his temper remained volatile. After Godric turned me, I think that is when he truly began to heal. He could tell me his secrets, and knew that they were safe…"

"I'm sorry," Sookie whispers urgently. "You can stop. I won't tell him that I know-"

I sigh. He would understand. "He spoke to me about the overwhelming loss of hope. He whispered to me the experience of having all your strength and will stripped from you. His pain that he shared through our link was a lesson that bridged a gap in my perception that I needed to fully understand. I needed to fully understand so he could begin healing. So he could have a partner through time who understood his pain."

"You're grateful for that, aren't you?" she asks me in a soft, but surprised voice.

"Eternally," She stares at me in disbelief. "You could say it was the first dose of compassion I ever knew. If he had not shared and taught me this emotional pain I had never known, I would not have been able to console Pam upon her turning."

"It's difficult to fathom," Sookie admits after a moment. "Even after what was done to Hadley when we were children, I never fully understood any of it. I thought I did, but as I grow older, the memories hurt differently. It's scary in new ways, but not painful. I can't comprehend the pain."

"I am grateful for that," I tell her softly. "I never want you to know that pain. Even the pain I have experienced is second-hand. My Maker protected me from knowing it, as I will protect you, and so will he."

"I love you," she whispers, and I can hear the tears building in her eyes by the strain in her voice.

"As I love you," I answer before we dissolve into a thoughtful quiet.

We lay in silence for awhile longer, our hands exploring comforting touches. I can feel that she is still out of sorts, but cannot determine if her unease is due to her family or the story I shared. It was a poor time to disclose that information, but it is far too late to take it back. Also, in a way, she needed to know that I understood her cousin's suffering on a slightly better scale than she originally thought. In a way, I prayed I could always protect her as Godric protected me.

 **Sookie's POV:**

I can't get my mind off Hadley and Linda. Though my unwanted anger has subsided, a piece of me is still reeling at the terrible news. I want to go to Jason and curl up with him. I know he doesn't need to be comforted and really, neither do I. Still, the thought that we're literally the last of the Stackhouses is makin' me want to be near my brother.

Maybe it's a need of fortifying our strength as a family after you find yourself thrust into potential oblivion. Maybe it's just 'cause we'll be attending yet another funeral, and I need some inner peace before that event.

 _And today was such a good day,_ I think morosely.

The last time Jason and I saw Linda and Hadley was at Gran's funeral. It had already been a trying day, then I'd found Hadley shooting up in the bathroom of the funeral home. I'd told Jason, and he'd gone and told Linda to get Hadley the heck outta there. Then our battle with Social Services had begun, and Jason and I wouldn't risk goin' anywhere near our family in fear of being caught in proximity with drugs might do to us.

I begin to wonder if things might have been different if Jason and I hadn't distanced ourselves so completely from Hadley and Linda. I remind myself I can't think that way, trying to blame myself for their misfortune. Jason and I had to protect ourselves and I shouldn't feel guilty for that.

Eric's kissin' the top of my head and playin' with my hair while we continue layin' in bed together. It's cozy and content, and I focus on that instead. I start fantasizing about being in London with him, curled up in bed, waiting for our next adventure to begin.

{†}

"Never thought I'd see somethin' so sad," Jason says softly, giving my hand a squeeze.

I look slowly around the mostly empty room. The only ones occupying the space are me, Jason, Hadley, and Linda. No one has been by the wake all day. It's just been me and my brother in a room with two dead bodies all day.

 _And then there's the little one_ , I think depressed. Hadley had been two and a half months pregnant when she died. That's the reason they think Linda may have intentionally overdosed her own daughter. Linda's thumb print had been found on the plunger of the needle that delivered the fatal dose of heroin. The police think Linda killed her daughter before turning her Winchester upon herself. _Maybe we'll never know the whole truth…_

"It's too bad Eric couldn't come," Jason murmurs, puttin' his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, he said the three of them took enough chances that first day. Until they're ready to let their kind know about their lack of limitations, they really can't risk bein' caught on camera anywhere durin' the day," I say sadly.

"I know," Jason sighs. "It just feels … so empty in here."

"Are you as creeped out as me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Hadley don't look like herself at all," Jason nods. "It's like they gave us a police sketch to bury."

"He did a real nice job on Linda," I offer.

"Yeah," Jason nods again, lookin' more and more uncomfortable.

"How long do we have to keep this goin'?" I ask guiltily. It's goin' on four in the afternoon and we've had no one come in to pay their respects.

"I dunno," Jason confesses. "When Gran died, we coulda kept goin' a week and people woulda shown up… I feel terrible, findin' out that Linda did a pretty solid job of isolatin' her and Hadley, y'know?"

"Yeah," I reply sadly. Gran was the only one who could get Linda or Hadley to come out among regular people. Linda would only speak with Gran and her psychiatrist. As far as I knew, Hadley only spoke to her dealer and whomever she saw at the gas station where she worked.

We stand in silence a while longer before Jason combs his hand through his hair and mumbles, "We'll end it at five, I guess?"

"Okay," is all I can offer along with a comforting pat to his arm.

The minutes tick by slowly, and each one makes me feel worse for longing after it. _Am I a terrible person for just wanting to go home already?_

Of course, me and Jason are both sad about what's happened, but, at the same time, we haven't seen Hadley or Linda since I was five-years-old. That's not counting the four-minute, awkward conversation during our parents' funeral, or the twenty-minute sob fest at Gran's funeral. Over the last thirteen years, I've seen my cousin and aunt for a total of thirty minutes.

When we finally leave for the day, hand-in-hand, I ask Jason, "How terrible of a person am I for wanting to get outta there?"

"Not a terrible person at all, Sook," Jason assures me, kissin' the top of my head while we walk to his truck. "I'm just surprised no one came. Ain't like Bon Temps is a boomtown or somethin'. They may not remember Hadley, but the old timers and Linda's old classmates shoulda remembered her," he grumbles, put off by the lonesome afternoon.

"I guess… Do you mind drivin' me to the store on the way to the house?" I ask as we make our way to his truck.

"That's fine. What do you need?" he asks, helping me into the tall truck since my heels and skirt make it difficult.

"Just some staples," I reply. "Eric mostly had a lot of non-perishables in the house. I just want to cook some real food… Want to join me for an early supper?" I ask.

"Sounds good," Jason nods before going to the driver's side and clamberin' in.

We go to the little grocery store in Bon Temps. There's a few cars parked out front, and I hope Jenny isn't still the cashier. Three cars in the parking lot will keep us in line for a good ten minutes if she's the one checking us out.

"Sookie?!" I hear, crowing at me down the bread aisle. I turn and see my former best friend, running toward me with her arms flung open.

"Tara!" I shout in surprise, opening my arms to receive her while she nearly hugs the life out of me.

"Girl, I haven't seen you in so long! What have you been doin'?" Tara asks excitedly.

"Well, I just had my graduation the other day," I offer. "How have you been?"

"Really? You goin' to college?" She doesn't reply to my remark, and I see in her mind that she dropped out and lives in the nearby trailer park. _At least she's out of her mother's house,_ I think sympathetically.

"Yeah, I got my acceptance letter from Endene the other day," I tell her. "What's new with you?"

"And Jason Stackhouse!" Tara grins up at my brother with her glossy, white teeth. "You're lookin' pretty good there!"

"Thanks, Tara," Jason smiles at her. "You're lookin' pretty good yourself."

"You seen Hoyt yet?" she asks him.

"Nah, this is really the first I've stepped into town since around Christmas," he shrugs.

"What's with the clothes? You look like you've been to a funeral," Tara frowns.

"Wake, actually. Our aunt and cousin passed away the other day," Jason tells her.

"Hadley's dead?" Tara frowns. "Dang, guys, your family can't catch a break!"

I grimace at Tara's comment, but I'm also confused by it. "We put out a local obituary," I say.

Tara shrugs, "I don't read any newspapers. I'm surprised Hoyt's momma didn't tell the whole town. Gossipy bitch."

I frown at my friend's harsh words. "So," I try once more to find out what's been going on with Tara, "what have you been up to lately?"

Tara dismisses my inquiry again with a wave of her hand, "This and that. Mostly watchin' every sorry ass gal we shoulda graduated with together marry the first piece of shit who got them in the backs of their Chevys."

Jason immediately takes my hand in his, clenching it around my engagement ring to hide it from Tara's sights. Deep down, I'm grateful for his defending response. The last thing I want is to listen to Tara gripe about me being a 'child bride.'

I don't know what's been happening to Tara over the past three years, but it's plain to see those years have been about as kind to her as they have been to me and Jason.

"Well," I begin awkwardly, "we have to get goin'. We haven't eaten all day."

"Why you shoppin' here?" Tara tilts her head curiously. "Thought you two was livin' it up in Shreveport now?"

"We know the guy who bought the farmhouse," Jason answers smoothly. "He's lettin' us stay there, what with the wake and funeral stuff goin' on."

"Ugh," Tara makes a dissatisfied noise, "you _see_ what he done to your old place? I saw demo crews coming in and outta it for _weeks_."

"It's actually really nice inside," I protest. "He mostly just replaced damages, added a garage, and redid the kitchen layout."

Tara snorts dismissively at my defense, "Yeah, whatever. Big shot comes in and buys up all that land, practically robs you guys of your heritage, and you cozy up to him? Girl, you just be careful what you bargain to try and get your house back."

My face creases into a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

With a knowing smile, Tara looks at me, "Sook, it's plain as day what you got on your mind."

"Really? 'Cause I don't see it," I try to keep the snarl out of my tone, but at Jason's warning squeeze of my hand, I know I failed.

"You're gonna try and charm your way back into your old house," Tara tells me. "That's cool. You got the goods. I bet you could pull it off."

My lips purse with dissatisfaction. I don't know what's happened to my former best friend these past few years, but, at this point, I couldn't care less! My brother and I limped through losses, CPS threats, hunger, and exhaustion. We didn't let all that change us into whatever Tara's on the verge of becoming.

"Tara," I begin slowly, letting the disappointment ring in my voice, "I don't know that you were ever my friend if _that_ is what you think I'm capable of. If you're going to make up tales like that and believe them, fine! Spread them around if it makes you feel better about yourself, but the next time you see me in the grocery store, you'd be better off ignoring me!" I yank my hand out of Jason's and hold up my engagement ring for her to see. "You can believe this is the result of me _worming_ my way back into my childhood home, but the truth is, I cared about that man before I even knew he owned it."

Tara blinks rapidly at my declaration, unable to fathom the rock on my ring finger. I hear her thinking the diamond can't possibly be real, but I've already dismissed her opinion of being of any importance to me.

"Get yourself together, Tara, and stop blaming everyone else for how your life is turning out. If you think everyone's an asshole, maybe you should take a long, hard look in the mirror to realize that asshole is _you_ ," I take Jason's hand back into mine and drag him toward the checkout. We don't have everything we came for, but I don't want to be near my former best friend any longer than necessary.

"Dang, Sooks!" Jason gasps. "I ain't ever heard you talk to someone like that!"

"I hope you never do again," I reply, practically slamming our food on to the register. "Can you _believe_ her?!" I demand icily. "Did you hear how she said ' _we_ should have graduated _together_ with'?! Like moving to Shreveport was _my_ idea?!" Jason catches the carton of eggs I was about to smash in to the belt.

"Whoa, Sookie, calm down!" Jason laughs. "You know Tara, she's always been like that. Her problems are always everyone else's fault. Failed her English test, and it was your fault for not being a better tutor. Couldn't do her science lab and it was the teacher's fault for not explaining it properly. Missed the eighth-grade dance and it was Lafayette's fault for getting high with her beforehand."

As Jason lists examples, I begin to wonder how Tara and I ever remained friends. My face frowns at the thought. Tara wasn't all bad. Sure, she had issues accepting _she_ brought most of her misfortunes upon herself, but, at the same time, Tara had a mighty strong cop-out. _Her_ _mother._

Ms. Thornton was an abusive alcoholic. Tara spent more nights at Gran's house than she did at her own. We shared everything, and practically grew up as sisters. After Gran died, I wasn't the only one who lost her mother figure. Tara had, too. The difference was, I had Jason. Tara didn't have anyone.

I was conflicted now. Maybe if I'd tried harder to stay in contact with her after I'd left, things wouldn't have been so hard on her. Maybe she could have made it through high school.

"Sookie," Jason nudges me out of my thoughts, "I know that look, and I know when to tell you to let it go. There was nothing you coulda done."

"I could have stayed in touch," I mumble.

" _How_? Sook, we were both working and going to school every minute of our lives! You couldn't have taken a minute outta studyin' and won that scholarship to Endene. We've been fighting tooth and nail since we lost Gran, and we finally managed to crawl out of a hole!"

"But-"

"No, Sook," Jason hands Jenny the money for the food and takes the grocery sacks from the bagger, "there are no 'buts'. Sometimes friends grow apart. It happens. You can't take responsibility if a former friend's life went south. It's Tara's life, and you can't let her bring you down this way. Tara's doing what she's always done, tryin' to blame someone else for not keeping her shit on track." 

"I just feel like I should help her," I admit while we walk back to the truck. Jason puts the passenger seat forward to set down the groceries, then helps me into my seat.

"Of course, you do! You've _always_ tried to help everyone you could. You spent every spare second you could doin' those high school charity events. I think you was workin' on about as much sleep as I was those times. You starved yourself last winter just so I could keep my rations the same. You tutored classmates at the diner. Sook, you do enough. There's no rule sayin' none of that means anything just 'cause Tara wasn't one of the people you helped."

He closes my door and walks around the truck to the driver seat. When he's settled behind the wheel, he takes my hand and starts driving us to the farmhouse.

Once we arrive home, Eric is already walkin' out to meet us and helps me out of the truck while Jason gets the groceries.

"How are you feeling, Sookie?" Eric asks me sweetly, pushing some loose strands of hair behind my ears and looking in to my eyes like he's tryin' to judge by them alone.

"We're Bonded, Eric. You know the answer," I tease weakly.

"Knowing how you feel and knowing why you feel that way are two completely different things," he points out.

I sigh as we make our way to the kitchen. Jason and I quickly unpack the food, and I begin preparing an early supper.

"What can I say?" I flounder a moment. "It was a crappy, depressing day. No one showed up for the wake. We sat around with a couple corpses all day, and then I ran into my former best friend at the grocery store. She proceeded to talk crap about me, and I feel like a jerk for abandoning her-"

"Sook, you didn't abandon Tara!" Jason snarls. "Get it outta yer head already. She's a bitch, and she ain't worth your time worryin' over her."

"I am confused," Eric sits at the kitchen counter next to Jason while I bustle around the kitchen. "Why do you feel guilty for dropping a friend who treats you terribly?"

"Because Sookie should fix everyone's problems," Jason answers sarcastically. "Nothing's ever anyone's fault but hers."

"You see, that makes sense," Eric nods in agreement. "After all, an eighteen-year-old woman has all the time in the world to fix every problem under the sun."

"Oh, don't forget, she has to be an honor roll student with a full scholarship, community service hours, workforce experience… Oh, and she has to know what it's like to _starve_ -"

"Enough!" I snap. "I get it. I'm spreading myself too thin! I still have the entire summer. I could at least help her try to get her GED."

"Sookie," Eric interrupts me, "we leave for England this weekend and will not return until the week before your first day of college."

"Oh, right," I mumble, going back to the meal I'm working on.

"Just _let it go_ ," Jason begs.

I murmur an apology and a tentative promise to do my best. I don't know if I can keep that promise, though. I don't know if I can abandon Tara, no matter how much help she does or does not deserve from me.

 **TBC**

 **AN: WE HAVE A LITTLE TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	24. Chapter 24

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Four: Back Home**

 **Eric's POV:**

"We are home," I announce after I open the condo door. With my Bonded and her brother starting college in a week, Sookie and I have decided to return to the Shreveport condo after arriving from the airport. It makes far more sense to do this rather than return to Bon Temps.

"I've missed this place," she tells me with a soft smile.

"I have missed the privacy," I confess with a leer. Sookie giggles at my confession and wraps her arms around my neck to bring me in for a kiss.

England, though entertaining and a good distraction for my Bonded and her sibling, was not the 'honeymoon' I had expected. Endless days and nights of fucking were what I had planned. Instead, we went sightseeing, exploring, and I was witness to my beautiful one inebriated for the first time in her short life. Though it was amusing to see her in such a fog, she quickly discovered it was not as much fun for her since her telepathy was amplified, and she found it hard to differentiate thoughts from words.

We ended up leaving the pub quickly after she answered one too many unasked questions.

My wishes for fucking and debauchery were quickly extinguished, having Stackhouse sharing our dwelling. Sookie demanded soft lovemaking, rather than unbridled, headboard banging, in deference to her brother's proximity, and I willingly obliged.

 _Now I have her all to myself._

"Sookie," I murmur against my Bonded's lips.

"Hmm?" she purrs against my mouth.

"I am going to fuck you," I tell her point blank.

She whimpers at my declaration, and I feel her arms tense as she jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. "Really hard?" she asks breathlessly.

"Even your living immortality will not allow you to walk by morning," I assure her while I walk us toward the bedroom.

"No," she hisses and I frown at her resistance. "Not the bedroom. I'm so sick of beds. Fuck me right here," she tugs at my hair imploringly, then leans backward toward the wall.

I snarl and push her against the wall beside the door, setting her bottom on the entryway table. I am yanking off her jeans and panties, and she is pulling away her shirt and unclasping her bra. Once she is naked, I drop to my knees and spread her thighs wide before enveloping her sex with my mouth.

She is panting in no time and I nip at her inner thigh, making her yelp. "Make noises, Dear One. You do not have to be quiet any longer," I remind her.

"Ah, Eric," she complies while I lick the weeping lips of her pussy. Wrapping my hair tightly into her fist, she guides my mouth where she wants it, and I attack her clitoris mercilessly. "Oh, yeah," she moans, then arches her spine.

Once I feel her climax approaching, I rise from my knees, pull my shirt from my chest, and quickly undo my pants. Her legs wrap around my waist after my trousers drop and pull me in toward her needy sex.

Grasping her hips, I shove my cock as deep into her waiting entrance as it can go and then proceed to fuck her upon the small table. Sookie howls and clings to me while my hips buck furiously against hers. Her hands are in my hair, her mouth finding every available inch of skin to kiss and lick as I continue my punishing rhythm.

"Yeah, Darlin'," she moans more excitedly while she writhes against me. Small gasps and heady moans escape her lips after I lift her off the table and continue bouncing her on my cock. Somehow, I manage to toe off my shoes and socks while I keep slamming her against me and kick my pants to the side. Even as I continue to drive into her, earning every sultry noise echoing past her lips, I am already making my way to the kitchen.

I plant her bottom on the counter where two surfaces make a corner. I unwrap her legs from my waist and place her feet on either counter, then pull her ass from its perch, so it opens her wider, allowing me to plant myself so deeply, Sookie's eyes are filling with tears.

Her bottom is only an inch or so lower than the counter, but I know she is not strong enough to hold this position for very long. Therefore, I make certain to take my limited time to my advantage. My hips accelerate to vampire speed, and Sookie's mouth opens with an endless cry of pleasure that quickly crescendos in to a shriek.

The orgasm is sudden and swift and by the time it ebbs, Sookie is wrapping her legs around me once more, so I support her weight while she undulates frantically against me. Grasping her ass firmly with one hand, I give the other cheek a sharp swat, making her cry out and move as fast as she can. She bites my lip and pulls at my hair as her throat grunts and gasps for air.

Next, it is the dining room table. I pull out, drop her to her feet, spin her around, and push her chest against the new prop. Her legs are shaking from the exertion she has already spent, but I do not care as I spread her and reenter. She digs her nails into the lacquered wood, howling at my abrupt entrance, but her chant, "Yes, fuck me! Yes, fuck me!" assures me she is still enjoying herself.

Slapping her ass again, she rears back against me. I alternate cheeks until both are a pleasant shade of rosy pink. I am squeezing her bottom, spanking it, and spreading it as I ram into her from behind. She has already climaxed numerous times by now, but I am staving off my own release until I have brought her to completion with the stimulation of her ears.

I have discovered that if I nip at her cartilage when she is on the verge of orgasm, her inner walls will milk me dry of all emissions, and I want to fill her with all my pent-up desire.

Feeling her enthusiasm begin to fade with exhaustion, I lean over Sookie's back and give the shell of her ear a firm nibble.

The explosive orgasm she experiences draws out my own. She is screaming and the upstairs neighbors are stomping for us to be quiet, but I could not care less for their ire when I snarl out during my own orgasm. I roar against Sookie's ear while my hips push tightly into her backside and jerk several times.

Once I am spent, I slip from Sookie's liquid embrace and fall to my knees behind her. I watch her pussy pulsing as her orgasm stills and the first drops of our combined passions trickle from between her swollen lips.

"Push it out, Sookie," I tell her softly as I reach up to spread her labia and ass. "Push it out and I will fuck you on the sofa next."

"Then will you order me a pizza?" she asks drowsily.

"Anything," I assure her and then moan when I see the white dew. My mouth is no longer my own as it instinctively seeks the fountain of the sweet cocktail she stirs inside her. I sink my tongue deep into her, drinking our passion until she experiences a weaker climax that forces the remaining dregs into my mouth. Licking my lips while I pull away, I trace my hands up her legs before catching her at the waist and carrying Sookie to the couch. "Order or fuck first?" I ask after I throw down a blanket, then drop her atop it.

"Pizza first," she mumbles while her legs magically open for me.

"Close your legs and I might be able to concentrate long enough for that," I tell her amusedly while I reach for the phone on the coffee table.

Shakily, her thighs close and she turns on her side to assure they remain closed for now. After temptation is out of view, I quickly dial her favorite pizza place and order a large cheese pizza for delivery. Then I proceed to fuck my Bonded into the couch until I am interrupted by the delivery boy.

Making sure Sookie is well-covered, I head to the door, only pausing when she reminds me to put on my pants. I chuckle and slip on my jeans, reveling in the way the crotch and thighs stick to my skin because I have spent the last four hours inside my woman.

After I answer the door, the young man opens his mouth to state the cost, but it slackens when he stares past me to the disheveled blonde on my sofa. Once I tilt the door to obscure his view, the child shakes himself out of his stupor, hands me the pizza, and accepts my payment. I notice him staring at me strangely and hear my Bonded giggle lazily from the living room.

After I set the food on the coffee table and bring her a drink, I pull Sookie's legs into my lap. "What were you giggling about?"

"Look at your stomach," she giggles again, reaching for the pizza box.

Glancing at my abdomen, I see it smeared in our love juices and chuckle to myself. That poor boy will probably have quite the tale to tell his coworkers after he returns to the shop!

"How are you feeling?" I ask Sookie after she shoves half a slice of pizza into her beautiful mouth.

" _Hungry_!" she tells me with a moan.

"For?" I ask teasingly.

"Pizza," she grumbles while she quickly devours the rest of that slice, then reaches for a second.

"After you finish eating, would you be so kind as to feed me?" I ask.

"Feed you what?" she taunts, arching her hips toward me.

"Mm," I lick my lips. "I think first I will eat _your_ pie, then wash it down with a drink."

Sookie giggles and nods her head, "I think I can serve you a pretty saucy pie and beverage."

Laughing, I pick up one of her legs and kiss the top of her foot.

Before either of us say another word, my cell phone begins to ring and I pull it out of my pocket. It is Ludwig.

"Good evening, Doctor," I greet.

" _I need to do Sookie's ovulation eval,"_ Ludwig states.

"Shall I have her dress?" I ask.

" _You know I do not care, but she does not need to be nude. If you believe she will be uncomfortable naked, then you should tell her to dress,"_ she explains.

"Will it take long?" I hope not.

" _Only fifteen minutes or so,"_ Ludwig assures me.

"She is eating right now."

" _She can go fifteen minutes without eating,"_ Ludwig replies. _"I will arrive in five minutes."_

Snapping my phone shut, I turn to Sookie, "Ludwig will be here in five minutes to do one of her evaluations."

Sookie immediately jumps off the sofa and scrambles for her clothes. I am grateful that she forgoes replacing her undergarments.

By the time Ludwig arrives, Sookie has eaten half her pizza and is only just beginning to slow her consumption pace.

"Good evening, Little Girl," Ludwig greets after she drops her bag next to Sookie's pizza.

"Good evening, Doctor," Sookie replies kindly.

Ludwig eyes the pizza with annoyance, "Will you drink some of your water and refrain from eating for the next few minutes?"

Sookie pouts, but nods in agreement. After taking a sip of water, she crosses her arms over her chest patiently.

Ludwig has her rise and begins measuring her. She hands Sookie a small cup and tells her to provide a sample. While my Bonded is gone, Ludwig digs in her bag for a syringe and collection vial. Once Sookie returns, Ludwig takes the urine and applies it to an applicator before taking the necessary blood sample.

"Based on the 'home' test," Ludwig states after the results are in, "there are no abnormally high fluctuations in your luteinizing hormones. They are about what we would expect from a human beginning ovulation. Endymion told me that your hormones must be excessively high to allow you to become impregnated by your Bonded, so it is my best guess that this is not a cycle where you will be fertile enough for vampire impregnation."

Sookie and I nod in understanding as Ludwig pops a thermometer in Sookie's mouth.

"When was the last time she slept?" Ludwig asks me.

"On the plane home," I answer.

Ludwig groans, "Little Girl, when do you plan to sleep again?" We have discovered that my Bonded can remain awake for quite a long time when sufficiently fed.

"Probably the night before my classes start," she mumbles around the thermometer.

Looking at me, Ludwig states, "Call me when she is asleep for a few hours, so I can take a basal body temperature."

"Yes, Doctor," I nod.

Taking the thermometer from Sookie's mouth, Ludwig nods and writes down the results, "Slightly elevated, but I suppose you have been keeping her active."

"Very," I agree with a grin.

"Do we really have to do this every month?" Sookie asks sadly.

"Yes. Until I know how your body is supposed to show signs of being fertile for vampire impregnation, we must make note of all fluctuations," Ludwig tells us. Picking up another of her tests, Ludwig nods, "And you are not currently pregnant," she announces.

"So, when I ovulate or whatever, should Eric and I use some sort of protection?" Sookie asks.

"That depends," Ludwig frowns. "Given we do not know how often you will be able to become pregnant, there is a good chance that you could be waiting some time before your opportunity comes around again. Also, if you _do_ ovulate like the fairies of the Queen's dimension, you might not have much choice of becoming pregnant. From what I've read of _that_ Ludwig's notes, you will be completely insatiable, which might make condoms impractical, and there is not a pill or shot I am aware of that works as birth control for fairies."

Sookie frowns and then whispers, "What if I don't want to have kids?" I look at my Bonded in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Sookie?" I ask, completely thrown by her question.

Ludwig is frowning as well, "Little Girl, is there something you want to share?"

Sookie plays with her fingertips, my beautiful, self-doubting Bonded, and it breaks my heart. After a moment of silence, she whispers, "When I chose Eric, I knew I was givin' up havin' kids. Not just because he couldn't get me pregnant, but because if we adopted or did artificial insemination, they'd have to make a choice one day of whether to be immortal. At first, I didn't want to take that gamble because if they didn't choose immortality, I couldn't bear to lose them. I knew I couldn't force them to be turned or they'd resent me all their lives," Sookie takes a deep, shuddering, breath. "Now, I can have my Bonded's babies and they'll be born immortals, and it feels like I'm still forcin' them to be something out of my own selfishness," she finishes quietly.

I stroke my Bonded's back, unable to find words to allay her fears.

Ludwig merely shrugs and says, "All children must accept the repercussions of their heritage, Little Girl, whether they are degenerative heart conditions, diabetes, or immortality. Frankly, I'll take immortality."

"But I chose this," Sookie is still whispering.

"You did," Ludwig nods. "You made a decision with your heart before you had time to think of these repercussions. In time, you would have had to 'pay the piper' for that decision. It cannot be helped."

"But what if it happens real early and I'm still not ready to be a mom?" Sookie protests.

"That is a bridge we will cross when we come to it," Ludwig shrugs.

Sookie huffs irritably, and I rub her shoulders to help ease her souring mood.

"If that is all, I will take my leave and perform the tests I need my office to run," Ludwig announces while she packs away her items and then takes her leave.

"Eric, did I damn our future babies?" she asks me.

I shake my head, "Dear One, with you as their mother, they cannot possibly be damned. Even with me as their father, they will be blessed."

I feel the weight on her soul lift and I encourage that with all the love and devotion inside me. "Eric," Sookie asks, "what if I get pregnant while I'm still in school?"

"It is a possibility, Dear One, but you could always take a semester off to have the baby and then return afterward," I tell her. "I will be home during the day to watch the little one and you do not need all that much sleep," I remind her.

"I guess," she sighs sadly.

It irritates me how Ludwig effectively managed to take my Bonded out of the mood for unbridled debauchery, but with the frequency that I am inside her, the topic of children is probably an important one. Still, I much prefer this conversation over her terror at giving birth to immortal children.

"Unlike most college-aged women, a pregnancy will not delay your education for long, Sookie," I tell her. "However, since discovering that we would be able to have children together, I have thought quite a bit about the topic. I have a few…requests."

Sookie raises her eyebrows, "Requests?" I nod slowly, praying this discussion goes better than I have anticipated over the last two months. "Please, submit your requests," she says, sounding frosty.

"I would like very much if you would stay home with our children until they begin school," I tell her in a tone I have discovered is the perfect blend of 'I am entirely serious', but also 'there is room for negotiation.'

Sookie blinks several times before a wide grin lights up her face, "Really?"

I frown, not having anticipated this response, "Yes?"

"So, if it doesn't happen while I'm in college, I get to stay home with our babies until they start school?" Her face is beaming. Floundering from the happiness in our Bond and the joy on her face, I can only nod.

She will quickly overcome this guilt over not giving the children a choice about immortality. My Sookie is a 'Mrs. Cleaver' at heart. She has longed to be a stay-at-home-mother and homemaker.

"Sookie?" I begin hesitantly. "Do you _want_ to go to college?"

She nods frantically, "Yes! Absolutely, I do. I just really don't want to have to sacrifice anything when I'm a freakin' immortal! I have nothing but time, and even if I don't have the quarter-century ovulation and have six kids in six years, I don't want to miss a second of their lives. I want to raise them and love them and be there for them," she is beginning to cry at the thought. "I have the option of doing that because of you. I know you would easily and happily support us, so I could always be with them."

"You are absolutely right," I agree with a soft smile. Reaching over, I run my thumb across her cheek and brush away a stray tear. "I was concerned you would not see the long-term of my request and feel as if I was trying to keep you barefoot and pregnant."

"That would be fine by me!" she assures me. "Barefoot and pregnant, career driven and focused, tied up in our bedroom… Darlin', I want it all!"

"Tied up in our bedroom?" I smirk at her offer.

"Ready and waitin' for you, whenever you want me," she purrs teasingly.

Leaning in, I capture her lips with my own and eventually tell her, "That sounds like a perfect game for winter break. Right now; however, I think I want you to hold your thighs open for me and offer a meal."

I smile as my Bonded giggles and rises to remove her clothing once more. As she settles back onto the couch and opens her sexy limbs for me, I am overwhelmed by how absolutely perfect she is. I am floored by what a lucky motherfucker I am!

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _Eric's tongue is licking and probing my ear. Fuucck-_

"I told you that was a terrible idea," my Bonded murmurs as I jerk awake, panting and aching.

"Those ears," Ludwig is starin' at me wide-eyed and she seems pretty impressed. She's holdin' a thermometer that takes my temp through my ear, and I realize I had been dreamin' about Eric's tongue against my ear. "Good Basal body temperature, though," Ludwig announces. "That was all I needed."

She vanishes with a loud pop and I whimper. "Eric," I whine.

"Yes, Dear One?" He crawls on to the bed, already pushin' my legs apart to settle between them.

"Don't let the doc touch my ears," I tell him sternly.

"I told her it was a bad idea," he assures me, rockin' his hips, and rubbin' slow and slick between my folds. I don't know if it's fluid from last night's pre-bedtime activities, the dream, or that thermometer in my ear, but I'm super wet and achy. "Oh, Sookie," Eric rumbles while his thick cock pushes against me with only his boxers keepin' us apart, "your juice is soaking through my clothing!"

I whimper and throw my head back, "I want you in me," I tell him weakly.

My thighs are pushed open wider and he pulls away briefly before I feel his tip nudging inside me. I arch and twist as he dives into me, stayin' in real close and hard. "Fuuuck," I whimper desperately after his mouth finds my ear and gives it a long, mischievous lick. I feel my inner walls give him a quick, hard hug that makes him snarl against my ear.

Eric makes hard love to me until I'm sated enough to fall back to sleep. He knows that when I get turned on by my ears, it takes a lot of effort to calm me back down. It's only gotten that much more intense since I started havin' sex. I don't know that Ludwig's right, that it will ever go away. Honestly, I don't know if I want it to. The orgasms are so amazin' when my ears get played with durin' sex, and Eric's already a master over them.

 _No one will ever know the amazingness of my husband's sexual expertise like I will,_ I realize smugly. Eric's told me that he has never been in a monogamous relationship like he has with me in just two short months. Part of it is because he doesn't have to die for the day anymore, but mostly it's 'cause he usually dropped his partners after only a few nights. That means as of now, Pam is the only creature who's been to bed with my husband more times than me, but she's said, _"Judging by the frequency that headboard slammed against the wall in England, you are quickly catching up."_

Pam's also told me that while Eric had sex with her often after she was first turned, they never shared the type of intimacy Eric and I have. She says that changes the sex a lot, and the kind of sex she had with him probably won't be something I will experience, and, conversely, the type of sex Eric and I share is something that she never experienced, nor ever will.

As we're layin' in bed and I'm catchin' my breath, I feel compelled to ask, "What kinda sex won't you have with me?"

"Sookie, I will have every kind of sex you want to share with me," he replies with a chuckle and kisses my throat.

"Pam said there's types of sex she's had with you I probably wouldn't want," I tell him.

Eric's thoughtful for a moment, "With Pam's consent, I did allow others to fuck her as a submissive while she sucked me off. I engaged in multiple partner relations and orgies with her as well. I do not want to share you."

"I don't want to share you, either," I whisper. "What's a submissive?" I ask next.

"Role playing of sorts," he offers, but I can tell by his tone that it's an in-depth topic, not exactly suitable conservation for just before going to sleep. "It is the surrender of one person's body and will to another."

I can't help but giggle. "Haven't I already done that?" I tease.

"It is commonly used in situations connected to sadomasochism. It may involve bondage and, at times, many other aspects of an almost macabre theme. It is about pushing limits and exhibiting control, but the main idea is for the submissive to please their Dominant in every way," he explains slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to talk too much about it right now.

"I think I could get down with the bondage thing," I grin at him, and I feel him hold his breath before he groans.

"You have been hinting at that heavily as of late," he notes. "I might just have to make some plans for you next weekend."

"Such as?" I ask curiously.

"I am very talented with rope," he tells me in a dark, silky voice that makes my heart give a very impressive 'THUD-UMP!'

"Okay, but I don't know about the sadomasochism thing. I don't mind when you spank me or have rough sex with me…but, sometimes, when you wrap my hair in your hand, you catch the small hairs on the back of my neck and that, I don't like."

"But otherwise, you like it when I move your head by pulling your hair?" he asks me patiently.

"Yeah, a lot," I assure him, "just not when the little hairs get pulled. That really hurts."

"What if I do it like this?" Eric fists his hand in my hair suddenly, giving it a sharp tug. He's completely avoided catching the undermost layer.

I nearly shout while telling him, "Yeah, I like that!"

Tugging my hair to crane my neck backward, Eric claims my mouth with his in a very demanding kiss. He's pullin' my head so I'm forced to lay back on the mattress, and his body is crawlin' over mine along the way. By the time he's layered over me, I feel new moisture building between my legs.

"Are you wanting to play, Dear One?" he growls against my mouth.

"Oh, yes," I whisper.

"What do you want to play?" he asks.

"Submissive," I pant.

Eric gives me a sad smile and I feel regret swimming in the Bond, "I would prefer to spend more time talking with you about that before we explore it any further. Domination is not something I want us to 'jump into.' I would rather it be discussed to manage both of our expectations, and I feel your impatience for my attentions right now."

"Very," I agree with a lazy grin, stroking his chest lovingly.

"However, there _is_ something I would like to begin teaching you now, if you are willing?"

"Sexy stuff?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows hopefully.

He thinks for a moment, "It will help with 'sexy stuff'."

"Cool, I'm game!" I answer, ready to agree with just about anything.

"Will you go kneel on the floor?" he asks, sitting up. I jump outta bed and find a comfy spot to fall to my knees, then wait to see what he's going to do.

"Open your mouth," he tells me. I figure he's gonna put his cock in my mouth after I open wide but, instead, he shoves two fingers past my lips. They press into my tongue before sliding back toward my throat. At some point, I gag and he pulls his fingers out of my mouth while I swallow around my contracting throat. I scowl at him for not warning me. "I want to train away your gag reflex," he explains. "I want you to be able to swallow me whole, Sookie."

"You can do that?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, may I?" Eric asks.

"I'd like not gagging on you anymore," I reply, lost in whatever it is he's doing.

"I am going to put my fingers in your mouth again. You will gag, but I will not move my hand. Fight it for ten seconds by not pulling away and I will make you cum very, _very_ hard."

That offer automatically makes me forget my earlier annoyance. Eagerly, I open my mouth and his fingers don't even touch my tongue until they're pressin' right into a spot that triggers my gag reflex. He's true to his word and doesn't pull away to let me collect myself. Instead, I'm gaggin' 'round his fingers the whole time, and my eyes are leakin' tears. I don't pull away though, 'cause it's _gotta_ be almost ten seconds by now!

Finally, his fingers withdraw and the next thing I know, I'm thrown over the edge of the bed and my Bonded is takin' me from behind. One of his hands is rubbin' between where we're joined and, for some weird reason, gaggin' made me super wet!

Suddenly, I feel pressure against my back door. I tense 'cause, other than the occasional knock when he rubs between my buns, Eric's never paid attention to my 'exit only.' I feel his thumb rubbin' circles around the ring of muscles and I find myself holdin' my breath.

We've never really talked about whether I'd ever do stuff in the butt. I think I said something about not thinkin' I'd like it, but I've never actually said 'no' to it. He's not tryin' to put anything in there, though. His thumb's just circling it, and it feels kinda nice.

Between his cock poundin' into me, his right hand rubbin' frantically at my clit, and his thumb tracin' round my back door, I am one hyper-stimulated girl!

I think that's why, when he leans over me and gives my ear a sharp nip, I scream while having the most intense and almost painful orgasm of my life. Not painful because I'm clenchin' hard enough to turn coal into a diamond, but painful because I screamed so hard I think my vocal chords are torn. I'm sobbin' and shakin' and-

"Oh, my _gawd,_ " I cry into the mattress. My arms are shakin'. I've fallen off the bed and landed on my knees. I'm still sobbin' and shiverin' when Eric picks me up and lays me across our bed. He's kissin' me soft and slow, but still I can't stop cryin'.

"Sookie?" he whispers.

"I love you so much," I sob, and hold him to me as tightly as my weakened arms can manage. "You have no idea," I pant. Never in my life has it felt so good to cry. It feels cathartic and just so right, almost as good as how hard he made me cum. I never knew feelin' weak could feel so amazing.

"I am your Bonded. I have quite a good idea," he chuckles once again while he rubs his hands up and down my body, massaging and bringing it back from the over-stimulated mess he turned it into. "Did I not promise you a very, _very_ hard orgasm?"

"Yes, and it was the best of my life. Every best of my life is yours, Eric," I mumble tiredly.

"Damn right they are," he snarls proudly and kisses my shoulder. After a moment, he says guardedly, "You seemed confused, maybe a bit panicked when I played with your bottom."

I shrug tiredly, "You never have before. I guess I just wasn't sure at first if I liked it, and maybe worried about what you intended to do. When I realized it felt good and all you were gonna do is rub me, I just let go and enjoyed."

"Would you be willing to let me play with your tight, little rosebud?" he asks in his hot, growly voice.

"Right this second? No, 'cause, Darlin', I'm exhausted. Later on? I guess. What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Fingers for now," he suggests. "I want to bury my cock in there at some point in the future, but we will start with fingers and my mouth from time to time. I want you to find pleasure from it, and that will only happen with time and patience."

"Anything you want, Darlin'. You keep on givin' me orgasms like that and you can plant yourself anywhere you want in me," I tell him with a lazy grin.

Eric laughs rather loudly, "Is that right?" he asks, still laughing.

"Mm-hmm," I agree, "but for now, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"All right, Sookie," He kisses my head and pulls me into his arms. It's so easy to fall asleep in his cool embrace.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	25. Chapter 25

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Five: School Days, Weekend Parties**

 **Jason's POV:**

I pick up my sister at the condo and Good _Lord,_ she looks bright-eyed and bushy-tailed! She saunters up to my truck with a grin I ain't ever seen before and hops in with a contented sigh.

"You ready for today?" I ask as I pull out and head toward campus.

"Yup! I'm super excited," She beams, planting her book bag between her feet.

"You know where all your classes are?" I ask.

"Yes, Jason," she giggles. "When are you gonna start givin' me drivin' lessons again?" she asks.

I shrug. I kinda like that she doesn't know how to drive all that well yet. It gives me an excuse to spend this time with her.

"We could always carpool," She points out, havin' caught my thought.

"I know, I know," I grumble. Sometimes her gift can be real annoyin', now that she doesn't have to hide it from me. I can't wait to be a vampire, then she'll treat me just like all the other vamps she can't hear. "Did you sleep last night?"

"For the most part," she replies and this enigmatic, feminine smile tugs at her lips. _Ugh, I don't want to know any more about that!_

"You think we'll ever be able to talk all candid about this stuff like Godric, Eric, and Pam?" I ask ruefully.

"I don't know," she says thoughtfully. "It might be a good, long while before we can, but I'm sure it'll happen."

Once we arrive on campus, I give Sooks a hug and then we go our separate ways. We agreed ahead of time to meet at the cafeteria for lunch, and I look forward to hearin' about the first half of her day.

My first classes of the day are pretty borin'. I spent the week readin' over some of my textbooks, but most of my classes are all about lesson planning and building a curriculum. Understanding state education requirements and all that bureaucratic crap is also part of my coursework, but it's what I need to finish my Bachelor's degree.

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm sittin' with a big tray of food to split with Sookie. She eventually comes moping into the room, much less energetic than this mornin'.

"What's up, Sook?" I ask at her expression.

"Everyone keeps starin' at my engagement ring," She pouts sadly. She leans in and whispers, "They keep thinkin' crap like 'high school sweetheart' and 'doomed marriage'…"

I wave my hand at that, tryin' to dispel her gloom, "Whatever. They don't know you or Eric. Tell 'em to suck it."

"I know," she sighs and starts diggin' into our lunch. "There's a girl in my English Lit class who thought it was pretty cute I was engaged. She was thinkin' it in the not mean way, so I think I'll try to sit by her next time."

"There ya go!" I laugh.

Her mood brightens considerably after that and we enjoy our lunches. We joke and laugh until it's time to head for our next classes. She's comin' with me to my first football practice afterward, and Eric's planning on meetin' us there once the sun goes down.

"Hey, Stackhouse!" Harley, our team's tailback, comes running up to me.

"Hey, Harley," I greet.

"I just heard the Kappas are having their rush party this weekend. You think your sister would want to go?" he asks.

"I doubt she'd wanna pledge," I confess. "She's engaged now and livin' with her boyfriend. Kappas don't really like their girls bein' in big, committed relationships, let alone their pledges."

"Yeah, I know," Harley replies, "but the whole team's invited to the party, and I thought since she'd have all of us there, you might let your 'Papa Bear' thing go. It'd be good for her to go to a real sorority party. Hell, it'd be good for you, too! You've never been to a Greek party before," he points out.

"I'll have to ask her fiancé about it," I tell him.

"She needs permission to go to a party?" Harley frowns.

I shrug, "Not really. I just don't wanna blindside the guy, y'know?"

"Hey, I promise, she won't get a lick of booze," Harley holds his hand up in a 'Scout's Honor' pose. "Whole team will keep an eye on her. It'll be fine."

"Let me just call him real quick before anyone mentions it to Sooks," I mumble, reachin' for my phone.

" _What is it, Jason?"_ Eric's voice comes over the line. _"Are you well?"_

"Doin' great," I answer. "Um, one of my teammates just invited me and Sook to a party this weekend and I wanted to know if you'd be cool with lettin' her go with me and the team. We'll all keep an eye on her, and you know she don't like drinkin'-"

Eric cuts me off, laughing, _"You are asking_ _ **me**_ _if your sister may go to a party? Did she ask you to do this?"_

"Well, I haven't told her yet," I reply.

" _That is surprising,"_ Eric tells me.

"I know, I know," I groan. "With everything that's gone on the last few months, though, I don't want to rock your lil' paradise. Would it cause a fight if she wanted to go?"

" _Am I invited?"_ he asks, sounding all amused.

"I guess?" I don't really know how the Greeks would feel about him bein' there. "It's a sorority rush party."

" _Then I am probably not invited,"_ Eric laughs again. _"If Sookie wants to attend, I will not complain. You just keep an eye on your sister."_

"Cool. I'll talk to her about it on the way to practice," I tell him. Harley looks at me expectantly after I hang up. "He's totally cool with it. We just gotta keep an eye on her."

"This is going to be so cool!" Harley whoops. "Your first Greek party!"

I roll my eyes at his excitement, but laugh, and then head to my next class. The rest of the day flies by and then I'm meeting my sister at the truck to go to practice.

"How was the rest of your day?" I ask, pullin' outta my spot.

"Real good, actually," she smiles. "I had much less catty people in my afternoon classes. I even had some from earlier this morning, and they were a lot nicer than my early classes. Maybe it was just a shock for me to be engaged, but they had acclimated by lunch?" she wonders aloud.

"That's good. Harley invited us to the Kappa rush party this weekend," I tell her.

"Oh?" she looks uncertain.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kinda called Eric before I told you about it. I wanted to make sure if you wanted to go he wouldn't be upset about it," I confess.

"Would you have told me even if he was upset?" she asks me.

"Sure," I shrug. "Then at least it would have given you until nightfall to figure out how to talk it out with him…and he woulda had time to think about it, too."

She smiles at me, "I think it would be pretty cool."

"The whole team's gonna be babysitting you," I warn. "Not so nice things can happen at college parties, Sook. Don't accept any drinks from any guys."

Sookie laughs and nods, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I got this," She taps her head.

"Parties like these can get pretty packed," I explain. "You've told me the more crowded it is, the more stuff you miss unless you're focused on someone."

That makes her frown, "I won't accept any drinks from guys, unless they're your teammates," she promises.

I relax at her promise, "Thanks."

We make it to the stadium and Larry, my former co-worker, waves at me happily, "Hey, Stackhouse. You're lookin' great!"

"Thanks, Larry," I grin at him. "I'm excited to have our first practice."

"How's the shoulder?" he whispers.

"Like it's brand new. I saw a doc at the end of last year and she took real good care of it," I tell him. "It's like it never knew pain a day in its life."

"And the shooting?" he asks softly.

"Old news," I assure him. "I'm good to go, man."

"Glad to hear it," Larry waves us through and Sookie finds a spot on the bench to start reviewing her class work. She's already got a five-hundred-page novel to read and report on for her literature class. Makes me glad I was a History major. Then again, she probably woulda died havin' to read all the biographies I had to.

The whole practice is like a dream. Coach Murphy is whoopin' and hollerin' at seein' my passes, and the team is dog pilin' me for every clean pass over sixty yards. The new freshmen QB stomps off at some point and I just roll my eyes. _Little prick probably thought he'd be startin' 'cause of my shoulder after last year._

When I get scooped up after the most recent pile on, I see Eric comin' on to the field to sit next to Sookie.

"Dude, is that Sook's fiancé?" Josh, our defensive tackle, asks.

"Yup," I nod.

"Damn, she's all grown up, Stackhouse," another of my teammates sounds forlorn. Sookie's become the team's little sister, too, over the past three years. "She looks head over heels for him, though," he offers.

I laugh and roll my eyes, "God, you have no idea."

"Didn't y'all go to England over summer vacation?" Riley asks.

"Yeah. It was sorta an engagement trip for the two of them. Eric's brother and sister came, too," I tell them.

"Ain't Eric's sister the one who drove you home on your twenty-first?" Josh asks.

"Shit, I don't even remember that night, but probably."

"You hit it?" Riley presses.

"Not that night I didn't," I laugh.

"But you have?" the guys are crowdin' me.

"She's so fuckin' hot, Bro. _Tell_ me you hit that," one of them pleads.

The whistle is blowin' and Coach is tryin' to get our attention, but the guys ain't lettin' up.

"Is she as good as she looks?"

"Is all that tit real?"

 _Fuck my life_.

"Very real," I hear a familiar voice behind me and turn to see Pam smirkin'. I realize that Coach was blowin' his whistle to get Pam to _not_ go on the field.

"Hey, Pam," I grin at her sheepishly.

"Stackhouse," She nods.

"I didn't realize you were comin' with Eric," I tell her uncomfortably.

"Are you going to answer that boy's question, Stackhouse?" Pam asks me, giving a devilish grin.

"Uh, which one?" I ask.

"Am I as good as I look?"

My posture loosens, "Pam, you know that's a bullshit question. You get any better and I'd break my hip."

She just grins at me and heads toward the bench. The whole team's heads tilt as one and I roll my eyes.

"Are you two dating?" Riley whispers.

"Nah, we just use each other for sex," I reply and the whole team groans.

 **Pam's POV:**

I do an excellent job of distracting the entire team while Eric scoops his little Bonded away for privacy. He already has a secluded, off-camera, area selected for a quick fuck. However, he needed to distract the team, especially her brother, from their disappearing act.

Without much interest, I sit on the team's bench and watch the practice. Over the past two months, I have been conniving to make Stackhouse permit his metamorphosis as early as possible.

 _I want the sunlight. All the time!_

Unfortunately, I cannot have what I desire if Jason is mortal. It would be too dangerous. Some vampire may try to kill or turn him to hurt us since it would be the easiest means of doing so. Currently, no one desires us much ill will since we mostly play nice with others. Sure, others may not like us, and we have more than our fair share of enemies. However, we do not have much to be envied, and, therefore, no attacks have sprung.

That will all change once it becomes known that we have the most coveted abilities, not just among vampires, but all creatures. Immortality, brute strength, uncanny senses, and imperceptible speed; all those without any limitations. No sun, silver, garlic, or stake will ever make us hesitate again. All right, garlic still smells revolting, but whatever! Garlic is to us what dog shit is to humans, unpleasant and lingering.

The only reason I have not unleashed one of my plans upon Stackhouse and begun to seduce him to an earlier transformation is simple. The Great Revelation is only four years away, and he has already agreed to be turned before then. Depriving him of four years of human experiences makes me feel something that seems suspiciously like sadness.

Despite the fact he will not be condemned to darkness like the rest of us were for so long, becoming a vampire is still a major adjustment; the sights, the scents, the sounds, but especially the desires. Although I do not see Jason as potentially becoming overly impulsive, it is still a possibility.

"You are thinking very hard, Pamela," Eric murmurs when he seats himself beside me. He pulls Sookie into his side, and I note the blush across her cheeks and sated drooping of her eyelids.

"I still marvel at how your Bonded and her brother have recalibrated the way I make decisions," I reply.

"They do manage it subtly," Eric agrees, burying his nose in Sookie's hair. She giggles, twining her fingers into his hair.

"Yes," I smile and look out to the field. "I heard you are going to your first college party, Sookie?"

"Yup. It's a rush party," She nods. "I'm not gonna pledge or anything, but I'm going in with the team just to see what it's like. Jason said I can't accept drinks from any guys not on the football team, though."

"A wise suggestion," Eric agrees.

"You're not gonna stake out the sorority, are you?" she asks Eric worriedly.

He sighs and shakes his head, "No. I want you to have fun, and that would be difficult if I was leering over you all night. I might check in on my way to the warehouse, though," he confesses.

Sookie smiles up at him and gives Eric a kiss that makes me roll my eyes. I don't believe I will ever find a Bonded if _that's_ what I will turn into!

 **Jason's POV:**

"Come on, Sook!" I holler, bangin' on the condo door. "We're gonna be late!"

Eric opens the door and grins down at me. "My fault, Stackhouse," he says, and I notice his pants are unbuttoned. All I can do is roll my eyes. _Holy crap! I rolled my eyes at the sex antics! It's_ _ **happening**_ _!_

"Whatever," I laugh. "Sook, you ready to go?" I watch my sister come strollin' over in a cute fitted t-shirt and some Bermuda shorts, comin' down almost to her knees. _I've been spendin' too much time with Pam if I know what those shorts are called_. She's got a pair of chucks on and she looks cute as a bug! "You're wearin' that?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah," she looks down at her choice. "Is it okay?"

"It's perfect!" I cheer and take her hand. "See ya, Eric!"

"Bye, Darlin'!" Sookie kisses him real quick and then we head to the truck.

"You're sure what I'm wearin' is okay?" she asks again while we're driving back to campus.

"It's perfect, Sook. You ain't lookin' for a hook up, you're lookin' to have fun. No need to wear a dress and heels for that, right?" I remind her.

"But, I still look nice?" she asks.

"You look adorable," I assure her.

Sookie worries her lip between her teeth. "You think other girls will talk to me, dressed like this?" she asks.

"Probably more so 'cause they won't see ya as a threat in the guy pool," I tell her.

"Really?" she asks hopefully. "I really want to make some real friends now that I have time to be social. I never got to do that in high school."

"I know, Baby Sis," I give her a sad smile.

"It's okay, though," she tells me quickly. "I still got to hang out with some real nice people, and they treated me great-"

"But now you get to do all the social stuff," I finish for her. "I get it, Sook. It's okay."

We arrive at the sorority house, and I can see four of my teammates clamberin' outta a nearby pick-up. A few more are strollin' down from the frat houses.

"Hey, Sook!" Josh scoops up my sister in a big hug. "Look at you! You're engaged! Let's see that rock up close."

Sookie giggles and holds out her hand. Josh leans in and whistles, "Woo-eee! You could drill to China with that thing!"

My sister chokes on a laugh and gives Josh another big hug, "I missed you this summer."

"Missed you, too, Kid," he smiles as we all head into the house.

"JASON STACKHOUSE!" Terry, second string quarterback and freshman, throws his arms in the air. "I get to party with _the_ Jason Stackhouse!"

I laugh tightly. I don't like Terry. He's one of those braindead jocks who thinks he's gonna play in the pros one day. Doesn't give a shit about his education and I hate to be an ass, but he doesn't have pro quality. Shit, I'm not even pro quality, but I sure as hell made first string my Freshman year. Then again, he might have if I still had last year's shoulder on our first practice. Coach probably had him on the sidelines ready to take over, but got a real surprise when I came out swingin'. I'll have to ask Sook if the boy gotta grudge about that.

"Hi, I'm Piper Disanto! Are you pledging?" A bubbly blonde asks my sis.

"Uh, no," Sookie shakes her head. "I'm here with my brother and the team," she explains, pointing to me.

"You're Sookie! _Oh, my gosh!_ " she squeals. "Aw, I remember seein' ya on the bench with your brother all the time. Girly, you grew up so much! Look at you!" She starts spinning my sister around and 'round. "You were such a string bean the last three years and now, look at you! I bet you gotta beat the boys away with a stick."

Sookie shakes her head with a giggle, "Actually, I'm engaged now, so the ring kinda does that for me," she smiles cutely.

"Engaged? Oooh, let me see!" Piper reaches for Sookie's hand. " _Oh. My. Gawd!_ That is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen in my entire life! We totally should show Cynthia! C'mon!"

I watch amusedly while Piper pulls my sister into a throng of sorority girls. There's a brief clucking of introductions and then the ring gets flashed. All the girls start squealin' like stuck pigs and fawnin' over my sister.

"Oh, my gosh! You, like, have to pledge!" one of them insists.

"Totally," another one of them echoes.

"You are absolutely invited to, like, _all_ our parties," a third assures Sookie.

"You should bring your fiancé next time!"

I laugh as Sookie giggles and nods, but kindly declines the offer to pledge. She explains that she lives with her fiancé and wouldn't give up that for anything.

"Stackhouse," Harley nudges me. "We're gonna throw the ball 'round in the yard. You comin'?"

"Yeah, let me see if Sook wants to join in," I tell him.

"Ah, man, I've been waitin' to see how your sister throws!" Josh laughs. "It sucks I missed that pick-up game with her!"

Sooks used to be on the girls' softball team. Even made varsity her freshman year, but once Gran died, she gave it up to move to Shreveport. She was workin' every spare moment from there, and didn't have the time to play anymore. Still, she has a hell of an arm, and bein' the baby sister of a college football player, she learned how to throw a football at an early age.

I slink into the conversation my sister's havin'. It makes me smile to see her grinnin' and noddin' at the girls. I was right; engaged, in a cute pair of shorts and t-shirt, made her truly popular real quick.

"Sook, me and the guys are gonna throw the ball around, you wanna come?" I ask.

Sookie's eyes light up, "Sure!"

"You're gonna play football with the team?" Piper asks in surprise.

"Sure," Sookie laughs. "They're real easy on me. They'll just pick me up and swing me around. No one tackles me! Besides, they just play touch when they're not wearin' their equipment. Coach would kill 'em if he found out they were tacklin' without their pads!"

"Aw, I wanna watch," One of the girls whines, and then the whole flock of 'em end up followin' us outside.

"All right, all right!" Riley holds up his hands. "We gotta make this fair. That means Sookie and Jason can't be on the same team. None of that sibling telepathy-" Sookie's eyes go big, but I just shake my head and laugh. If only he knew how right he was!

There's not enough of the team here to play a full-scale game, but we have a blast throwin', runnin', catchin' and blockin'. Sookie's the receiver for Terry, and when he throws to her, I see her stumble and try to change direction. He's thrown way outside, and she can't get where she needs to be to catch it. Riley automatically intercepts, and it's our ball.

"What the fuck, Stackhouse! Where the hell were you running!?" Terry yells at her, making Sookie look at him like he's crazy.

"Hey, Terry, calm down!" Josh yells at him. "It's just for fun! Don't talk to her like that!"

"You guys stuck me with a chick just 'cause I'm second string!" Terry accuses.

"Whoa, whoa," I run up, furious. "First off, don't fuckin' talk to my sister like that! Second off, no one gets _stuck_ with Sookie. She's a perfectly good player for this kinda game. She's been playin' against me her whole life."

"Then you fuckin' take her," Terry yells, flingin' his arms in the air.

"You called a fifteen inside and you threw it out!" Sookie finally shouts. "How was I s'pose to get an extra twenty yards further than you told me to be at the last second like that!?"

"Maybe you should learn to run!" Terry hollers at her.

"Maybe you should learn to throw, ya second string candy-ass!" Sookie shouts, and Josh throws out his arm when she tries to get in Terry's face.

I grimace. _Yeah, Sookie can be pretty competitive, too._ It's about the only time I ever hear her throw curses around. She's gotten scolded by the coach a few times for some of the shit she's said at my games.

"Fuck you!"

"I'll pass. Fuck yourself!" Sookie snaps and there's a string of "oohs" all around us. The group of girls Sookie was chattin' up in the house all giggle. Terry's face goes bright red and he storms back into the house.

After that we just start throwin' the ball back and forth for awhile before Sookie excuses herself. I know she feels bad for embarrassing Terry like that, but I'm pretty fuckin' proud of her. I'm also proud that she's decided to go in and apologize. She's good at bein' the bigger person, especially now that she's had a bit to calm down.

Me and the guys keep throwing the ball 'round and I turn to Riley, "You see Sookie?"

Riley turns his head to the house and nods, "Yup. She's talkin' to Terry. He seems like he's still pissed, but he ain't yellin'."

I frown and toss the ball back, "I'm gonna go in and make sure she don't throw down. If he's givin' her attitude while she's tryin' to apologize, it could escalate again."

I start joggin' to the door just in time to see Sookie lookin' like she's pleadin' with Terry. His reply is to throw his drink in her face, and I fling the door open.

"What the fuck, Terry!?" I shout while my sister gropes for a towel to wipe the beer off her face. The sorority girls are tryin' to help, since they were all standin' in the corner during Sook's attempted apology.

"Get your fucking sister out of my face, Stackhouse! She thinks she can mock me in front of everyone and then come apologize like it was no big deal!?" Terry yells.

"It was a big deal," Sookie protests. "That's why I'm trying to apologize in front of everyone-"

"Fuck you!" Terry yells, then fucking _backhands_ my sister!

I tackle Terry into the counter and start beating the shit out of him.

"Throw a shitty fuckin' pass, blame her for it, say 'fuck you' to her and _she_ tried to apologize!" I'm shoutin' as I whale on him.

Riley and Josh are both tryin' to pull me off him, but I'm _pissed_. I don't care that the only reason Terry's bein' an ass to Sookie is because of me. I care that he ain't bein' a man and sayin' why he's such a fuckin' bitch, so I decide to beat it outta him.

"You shouldn't have even been playing this year!" Terry shouts at me once I've been pulled off him. _Mission accomplished, dip shit._

"Well, I am. Get the fuck over it, or drop off the team," I snarl back.

"What is going on in here?" I hear boomed above me, and I look to see Eric standin' in the sorority house kitchen. His arms are crossed over his chest, and _He. Looks._ _Pissed!_ He's starin' past me and I look behind me to see Piper holdin' a wad of paper towels against Sookie's bleeding nose. Blood's dripped all down the front of her shirt, and I groan.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Terry yells at Eric, and my eyes go huge. Eric's got almost a foot on the little freshman shit!

Eric looks at Terry like he's an insect and his voice is a threat itself when he says, "I am the one who is marrying the girl you just struck."

"Yeah?" Terry walks up to him, tilts back his swelled-up face, and says, "Well, your fiancée's a cunt-"

Eric lifts Terry by the front of his shirt and holds him over his head, "That is very interesting. What else can you tell me about my fiancée?" he asks in that same tone that would make Chuck Norris shit himself.

Terry manages to keep his mouth shut this time, and I admit I'm grateful. I might not know Eric's 'ready to kill' face, but I bet it looks somethin' like the one he's wearin' right now.

"Sookie," Eric calls my sister over. He's still holdin' Terry up by the front of his shirt while my sister scuttles around the kitchen island to her man's side. "Let me see your face." Sookie pulls the towel from her face and Eric snarls, "You could have broken her nose, you little fuck!"

He drops Terry on his ass and turns to Sookie. All gentle, he traces the bridge of her nose with his fingertip, and Sookie recoils with her teeth clenched. The sharpest yelp I've ever heard in my life comes from her mouth.

"No need for a reset," Eric tells her, kissin' the top of her head. Next, he crouches down to where Terry's still on his ass. "If you come near Sookie again, I will break your fucking face. Not your nose. Your. Fucking. Face."

With that, he stands and turns to Sookie, "Do you wish to remain here or come home with me?"

"You're not gonna try to get me to go home?" Sookie asks in surprise.

Eric shrugs, "I think I have made it abundantly clear what I will do to anyone who touches you."

"I'm covered in blood," she points out.

I don't miss Eric's eyes dilating. "Yes. You are."

"Sookie," Piper steps up slowly, "you can borrow one of my shirts if you'd like to stay? Sir, you can stay, too."

I snort, "Did you just call Eric 'Sir'?"

Piper blushes and gives an embarrassed giggle.

"Will you stay, Eric?" Sookie asks him.

"I must return to work," Eric tells her gently and leans in for a kiss. It's one of their slow, kill me now for having to see it, kisses. "Make some friends," he whispers to her before grabbing Terry by the collar of his shirt and draggin' him toward the door. "That means, you, Little Fucker, are out of here." I bet Eric's gonna glamour the shit outta that kid.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	26. Chapter 26

Catalyst

 _A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter this week, but we are in a transitioning arc, so a few of those are going to crop up. Regardless, I'm hoping you guys enjoy the 'college arc' as we spend a short time watching our favorite family learning how to spend their copious amounts of free time!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Six: New**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Your fiancé is _such_ a badass!" Cynthia tells me while she and Piper lead me upstairs to her room.

"He really is," I agree shyly.

She flings her closet door open and starts flipping through t-shirts. Piper hands me a pale blue tee and I strip off my bloodied shirt and replace it with the clean one. "Here, I'll go throw this in some cold water before it stains," she offers, taking my dirty shirt.

"Thank you," I call gratefully.

"So," Cynthia turns to me once Piper's gone, "when did you meet Eric?"

"Back in December," I tell her. I'm not a huge fan of Cynthia, but she's Kappa House president, so I can't really ignore her without being snubbed by the entire sorority.

"And you're already engaged?" Cynthia asks in surprise.

"Yup. We got engaged in June, but we're not getting married until next December," I explain. "I didn't want anyone to think I was preggers or anything."

"Hmm." _We need to get him to some of our parties. Maybe_ I _can get that rock off her finger that way._

It takes years of practice not to respond to her thought. It is particularly vicious, and I can tell it's not a fleeting one. _I officially don't like Cynthia_ , I frown.

Piper comes back quickly and tells me she managed to rinse out most of the blood and will let my shirt soak until I leave. She offers to run it with her wash and give it back later, but I decline her offer. Piper's been nice enough to me already.

I spend the rest of the night hangin' out with the Kappa Sisters and a few pledges. They try again to encourage me to pledge. Cynthia's almost made it her mission to enlist me, but I know it's because she wants to wedge herself between Eric and me. _Like that could ever happen!_

At some point, Jason's had enough and he tells me it's time to say goodnight. I hug a few of the girls goodbye, and then follow him back to his truck.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep that from happenin', Sook," he apologizes sadly, thinkin' of my nose.

I shrug, "It's not a big deal. You can't stop every guy from bein' a jerk. Besides, if I'd managed to keep my temper in check, maybe we could have avoided the whole thing."

"Nah, he was lookin' for something to rattle my cage all night. He just figured you was the way to do it," Jason sighs.

"Sometimes I think _you're_ the telepath," I joke.

Once we arrive at the condo, I hug my brother goodbye, and he waits until I'm in the door to pull away. I throw my purse on the entryway table, and search our Bond for my vampire. He's pretty far West of me, so I know he's at the warehouse, doin' his Sheriff thing.

Pullin' off my clothes, I go and run a hot bath. When I start to prune, that's when Eric shows up in the doorway.

"Did you have fun after I left?" he asks, comin' to kneel next to the tub. His hand reaches into the water and takes one of mine, examining how it's begun to shrivel.

"Yeah. I don't like the Kappa president. She wants to steal you from me," I poke my tongue out playfully.

"Is that so?" he laughs. "Was that the one with the black hair?"

"Yes. How did you know?" I frown.

"She was giving me 'the look'," He shrugs.

"Eric, I'm sure more girls than her were givin' ya 'the look'," I tease.

"Yes, but hers was more… Intentional. She was trying to convey something to me," he explains.

"Really now?" I frown again, more than a little peeved.

"Are you jealous?" he asks amusedly.

"No. I'm annoyed," I tell him.

"Hmm, it feels like jealousy to me," he taunts and lifts me out of the tub. "You are shriveling up in there. Let me get you dry," He sets me on the bath mat and starts toweling me off.

"You're usually more intent on gettin' me wet, not dry," I grin up at him.

"Oh, Sultry Sookie tonight. I approve," he shares my grin and leans down to kiss me. "Is your school work caught up?"

"Mmm-hmm," I reply with a breathy moan.

"A woman who keeps up on her studies _should_ be rewarded," he says thoughtfully, "and I did tell you I would give you a sample of my abilities with rope." My breath catches at that and I feel myself beginning to pant.

Without another word, Eric picks me up and carries me to bed. He throws me down on the mattress hard enough to make me bounce a couple times and I giggle. I watch him walk out of the bedroom and return moments later with a length of rope.

"I am only going to tie your hands to the headboard," he tells me as he straddles my waist. "It is a good, versatile binding. I will be able to flip you from your back to your front that way."

I nod silently as he takes the rope, pulls my arms together, and starts wrappin' them up. The knot feels loose, and I mean real loose. I could slip my wrists out of it super easy.

Or at least I thought I could until he pulls the rope between my arms and turns the loop into shackles.

"Wiggle your fingers," Eric tells me. I do so confusedly. "How does that feel? Is the rope rubbing you when you move your fingers?" I shake my head. It's actually pretty comfy. The notch between my wrists is acting like a spacer, so my shoulders aren't drawn in at all.

Once Eric knows I'm perfectly comfortable, he pushes me onto my back and starts securin' me to the headboard, which is easy 'cause it's got slats with just enough space to feed the rope through. He piles some pillows against the headboard, I think to keep me from bonkin' myself.

"All you should feel is immobilized now," Eric tells me. "You should not be uncomfortable. Your arms might begin to ache from being above your head, but nothing is supposed to hurt."

"Okay," I tell him uncertainly. He has our Bond to know if I'm hurting or uncomfortable. I don't know why he's tellin' me all this. Am I supposed to let him know rather than just assuming he'll stop when he feels me hurtin' in the Bond?

"You told me you did not want to be hurt," Eric says. "I do not want you frightened that something I may do to you might be painful," he explains at my confusion.

"Oh, okay," I smile up at him. "So, this is gonna be like when you make love to me, only I can't wrap my arms around you?"

Eric grins down at me, "Not exactly, but I do not want to ruin anything for either of us." With that, he hops off me. "I am just going to grab something."

He disappears into the bathroom, and I squirm. I'm naked, maybe a little cold from bein' damp from my earlier bath, and now I'm tied up in bed. My hips rotate a bit, but I know it's not from the cold. It's like my body's getting restless while I am forced to wait for my Bonded to return.

Eric returns then, naked, and holdin' a bottle of massage oil. _Oh good, I forgot to moisturize after my bath!_ I think suddenly.

He comes back to the bed, straddles me again, and pours a good amount of oil directly on my sternum. I flinch away at the first drop 'cause it feels cold, but then his cool hands are rubbin' against my hot skin, and the friction warms me. He coats me in a very thin layer of oil, my breasts, underarms, all the way up to where my wrists are tied.

Then he pours more oil on my sternum and rubs it across my breasts again, then my ribs, and my belly. He pushes against my lower abdomen, making me clench my inner walls in response to the pressure on my uterus. I moan at the pleasant squeeze inside me, never having noticed the connection before.

Each leg gets its own oil. He starts at one foot and works his way up to the crease of my inner thigh and the thicker lips of my pussy, but that's it. He barely even clips my center before switching to the other leg and repeating the process.

After both legs are massaged, Eric flips me over. It's almost like an afterthought, 'cause there's no real gentleness in it. I can almost hear him thinking, ' _Oh, I have covered her entire front with oil. Better get the other side!'_

Eric spends a lot more time on my back than he did on my entire front, kneadin', strokin', and just pushin' his palms into my shoulders and along my spine. I feel boneless and relaxed by the time he's started bendin' my knees so that my butt's up in the air.

I feel his thumb strokin' against my slit, and I wriggle my bottom impatiently. I can feel how wet I am when he does that. It makes me feel even more excited, 'cause I didn't know I was gettin' so turned on durin' my massage. I was too distracted by how relaxed he was makin' me, I had no idea things had turned into a slip 'n' slide down there!

"Feel how wet you are, Sookie?" Eric asks me softly. "That is all you, Dear One. No oil, no saliva, all of this is you…"

I moan as his finger slides smoothly inside me. I gasp when there's a second. I'm panting for the third, and full-on grunting with his pinky squeezin' in there.

"Oooh," I sob into the mattress when his thumb starts strokin' my nub. His fingers are fillin' me so much, and that sweet spot inside me is getting a boat load of attention!

For the first time, I'm feelin' the ropes, and I want to wrap myself around something. I want to curl my hands into the bedding. I want to reach between my thighs and rake my nails up his forearm. I don't exactly know what I _want_ , but I _need_ it, and I can't have it with my arms bound.

That's when I feel his tongue on my backdoor. He gives it a teasing lick and I feel my knee slide out from under me.

"Now, now," Eric chuckles at me. "Keep those knees right here." He pushes my leg back into position with his free hand while the one buried in my pussy continues to pump against me and tease my clit.

As if I hadn't just broken his concentration, Eric puts his mouth back against my bottom. His tongue's tracin' and pressin' against my ring, and I'm real glad I've just had a bath.

Of course, once I stop thinkin' too much about it, I realize it feels _really_ good, like, sinfully good, which is the best kind!

I am really starting to enjoy myself when some of the pressure eases from my center. It takes me a second to register that a finger's gone missing, and then it takes me only a fraction of that to realize it's pushin' into my butt.

It slides in real smooth though, and I can tell from the pressure I've lost in one hole and gained in another that it's only his pinky. And _Lord_ , it's movin' in time with the digits thrustin' into my center! It feels _so good…_ I'm pullin' at my ropes like I'm tryin' to climb away from the pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sookie?" Eric asks teasingly and I know it's rhetorical because I haven't stopped making pleasurable noises since he started goin' to work on me. Still, I do manage a slightly sharper whimper after he asks. "That much?" he taunts softly, and I feel his hand speed up behind me. I don't even know what noise is comin' outta me now, but it's somethin' that gets the neighbors stompin' above us. "Yes, Sookie," Eric growls as I start to cum.

I never really noticed that my bottom did anything when I climaxed, but with his little finger in there I can feel the contractions in my rectum as well as my vagina. I feel both walls squeeze around his fingers, and it makes the orgasm last even longer.

" _Very_ nice," Eric approves once my body _finally_ starts to calm down. "That was a nice, long one you had."

I whimper as his fingers slowly ease out of me, and I moan at their loss. Then he's gone from the bed, and I turn my head to see him walk into our bathroom. Water runs for a short time and then he's back. Eric pats my bottom in greeting when he returns. He grabs me by my hips and unceremoniously flips me once again onto my back.

Eric straddles my chest, and I feel my arms get jerked back into place after I instinctively reach for him. I moan sadly at the restriction, but it soon turns into an indulgent one when Eric grabs my breasts and starts squeezin' them. It's slow and all-encompassing at first, kneadin' the entire breast, workin' inward until he's just pinchin' and tuggin' at my nipples.

The massage oil is back, and Eric pours a generous amount between my breasts and along his cock that's been resting hard and rigid against my sternum. He squeezes my boobs around his shaft and starts movin' his hips slowly, so his cock is pumping into my cleavage. Even though I have a full set of twins, Eric still manages to only need one hand to squeeze them around himself.

"Open your mouth, Sookie," Eric whispers. After I do and his fingers approach, I know he's gonna gag me. "Ten seconds," he reminds me, "and I will make you cum very, _very_ hard again."

I know my eyes light up when he makes this promise because he's done it to me every day since that first time and every congratulatory orgasm I've earned has been just as earth shattering as the first.

His fingers find a new spot in my throat to stimulate and I choke and gag repeatedly. I don't pull away, but my eyes are watering just like they always do. His cock slippin' between my breasts make a nice metronome though, and I count his thrusts until his fingers withdraw on their own.

"You are getting so good at that, Dear One," Eric praises me as he gives my nipples a hard tug and finally stops holding them around his length. He leans down and kisses me, and I'm relieved that his breath tastes minty. He must have swished some mouthwash while he cleaned his hands. _My Bonded is considerate._ "Are you ready for your reward?" he asks softly.

"Yes!" I gasp.

"I am going to untie you for it. I can feel your longing," Eric whispers.

"Thank you," I murmur in relief while he reaches over my head and unties my bindings so quickly, it's almost dizzying.

Next thing I know, my thighs are shoved open, and Eric is pushin' himself inside me. Only… It's shallow, like, just the tip. I feel my teeth clench in frustration, 'cause not long ago, his fingers had been deeper inside me. This is almost torture, just havin' the swollen head of his cock tauntin' me with shallow, unfulfilling, thrusts.

I wrap my legs over his hips and try to encourage him deeper, but my weak limbs can't make Eric do a darn thing he doesn't want to! I grab his arms and dig my nails into his forearms pleadingly, still flexing my legs in a vain attempt to earn more depth from his strokes. Anything, but he keeps it to empty provocation of my needs.

"Please," I beg when it goes on for far too long. He's not even playin' with my clit to counteract the fact he's not even fucking me. "Eric?" _Please? Why are you doing this? Wasn't I good? Didn't I do what you wanted?_

Suddenly, he's buried to the hilt. A thick, guttural sound rips past my throat at the unexpected impact, but I've long since stopped caring about the not-so-ladylike-sounds he fucks out of me.

He's stayin' in fast and deep, and he's gotta wrap me up in his arms to keep me from escapin' the John Mellencamp-inspired collision of our sexes. He's kissin' my face, neck, and eyes. I can't keep track of his lips, he's kissin' everywhere he can reach! Then, right as I start to feel my orgasm building, his fangs are in my throat, and his fingers are rubbin' my earlobe.

I think I scream 'FUCK!', but I could be wrong because, as usual, my reward fuck has completely robbed me of any recollection of the split second that preludes the explosion. Now, I'm starin' up at Eric with a shell-shocked expression and pantin' like I've just been traumatized.

His smile is the sweetest smile I have ever known. It's soft and knowing, almost apologetic.

"This is the only way I enjoy seeing tears in your eyes, Dear One," he whispers, kissin' away the tears drippin' down my cheeks. "Are you happy? Did you enjoy that?" he asks, runnin' his hand up and down my body soothingly.

"So much," I tell him, not quite certain why he asks and explains things when he can feel everything I do. "Why do you ask me stuff like that when you can feel me?" I wonder aloud.

He smiles his sweet, apologetic smile again, falls to his back on the bed, and pulls me across his chest. "Because it is just as important to hear it as it is to feel it. It is like asking me to feel without seeing. Why only desire the satisfaction of one sense and not all five?"

I giggle because it makes a lot of sense, and, in a way, it's really nice to know that he takes nothin' for granted.

"I love you, Darlin'," I tell him.

Smiling, he leans in and kisses my lips, "As I love you, Dear One." He's right, hearing those words is glorious in their own way. I feel his love all day long, but a completely different thrill fills me when they are whispered intimately against my ear…

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Being Bonded is very distracting,_ I am quickly beginning to realize.

I am lying in our bed, watching my Sookie zip back and forth, preparing for classes. Admittedly, I tend to make her late, but I cannot resist. Knowing I spend the entire day analyzing and critiquing every little emotion that passes through her, it makes me want to keep her in bed with me. I want to keep her in the one place where I know what every little emotional fluctuation means.

"Love you, Darlin'," Sookie tells me as she flings her bag over her shoulder, leans in, and kisses me goodbye. I wrap my hand in her hair and she pulls away with an indulgent laugh. "I have to go to classes. No more of your sexy trickery this morning!"

"One of these days, I may need to sneak on to campus and try my afternoon sexy trickery," I tease, rising to kiss her once more. Her eyes light up, and an adorable blush covers her cheeks. I love seeing that adventurous flush on her cheeks. "I love you," I finally tell her. "Have a good day at school."

She gives me one more grin and it turns sheepish when Jason honks from the street. With that, she flies out of the condo, and I flop back on to the bed. My impatience is growing daily. Awaiting Jason's metamorphosis and the freedoms it will bring us is beyond frustrating. I find myself needing to be reminded that I am over a thousand-years-old and a few years is not all that long. Jason is being generous, wanting to be turned before we are too close to the precipice of the Great Revelation. It will give him a year to acclimate before he is trying to appear human both night and day.

 _I should tell him to tan as much as his sister prior to being turned…_

Regardless of Jason's generosity, it is still difficult, especially with my beautiful Bonded being unable to spend some of her days with me when she needs to be out of the condo. I would love to attend a farmer's market with her, or walk hand-in-hand through the park on a brilliant, sunny day. _Hell, it does not even need to be an outdoor activity!_ We could go to the cinema or the library if it was daytime, and I would simply be a husband spending the day with his wife.

Jumping out of bed, I find my laptop and begin typing a list of things I want to do with Sookie once I am free to be out in public during the day. I start with the big things, such as traveling the world and seeing its splendor in the light of day, watching her beautiful, adventurous, grin in the sunlight while I show her The Great Pyramids and many other temples.

By the time I look at the clock again, I find that barely an hour has passed, and I have a forty-two-page agenda typed, and my phone is ringing.

"Yes, Pam?" I answer, still reeling at the list I made.

" _I'm bored,"_ My Child pouts.

"Were you not learning Japanese to pass the time?" I ask curiously.

" _But it is so nice out today!"_ Pam whines at me in the way she knows I cannot stand.

"Pamela," I sigh, "we have been given a tremendous gift. You must learn to respect the boundaries of that gift until the time we are free of those limitations."

" _I know this!"_ Pam snaps. _"That does not make the waiting any easier!"_

"I have been writing a list of things I am looking forward to doing-"

" _I did that forever ago!"_ Pam tells me impatiently.

"How long is yours?" I ask curiously.

" _Seventy-some pages,"_ she tells me. _"I add a little more every day as I think of things, but I was around fifty when I lost steam."_

"I finished forty-two in just under an hour," I offer.

Pam groans, _"I hate idle chit-chat."_

She tells me this as if I am unaware. Pam is terrible at killing time, and I have been checking my credit cards constantly just to be certain she is not spending like a mad woman to pass her days. Thankfully, there has only been a moderate increase in her daily spending. However, my definition of 'moderate' regarding Pam is very steep. She has gone from roughly eight thousand dollars to about fourteen and a half weekly. _I suppose I should be grateful…_

My conversation with Pam tapers, so she eventually scoffs and hangs up after there is silence for a solid fifteen minutes. It cannot be helped. I am currently going over our Bloodline's financials as well as reviewing paperwork on one of my dozens of companies. Pam thinks she is my workhorse for these businesses but the truth is, she merely gets stuck with everything I have already reviewed. A second pair of eyes as it were.

Once I am caught up on my work, I look at the clock and moan that only another two hours have passed. That means three more hours until my Bonded is back in my arms.

 _I need a damn hobby,_ I think in frustration as I slam my laptop shut.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	27. Chapter 27

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Passing Time**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Oh, no! Save it! Save it!" Kristin squeals excitedly after her poorly-tossed Frisbee lists far from target and I'm forced to make a mad dash.

Kristin is a super-pretty blonde in my first morning class. We both have huge gaps between our two morning classes, so we've taken up Frisbee to pass the time. As we get better and better, we try to see how long we can go without missing a catch. Right now, we're at thirty minutes, and she's gone and spun it like a mad woman! Jason might have something to say about my intensity for playing games like these. Just like with pick-up football, I take sports very seriously. Diving for the Frisbee, I snatch it from about six inches off the ground, then slide almost three feet on my side.

 _'Jesus, it's just a game!'_ I hear someone think in bewilderment as I sit back on my knees, the Frisbee held over my head in triumph. Kristin starts screaming excitedly, and I'm grinning hugely after I jump to my feet and lob it back to her.

We manage to go another ten minutes before she throws another wobbly disc and this time, I can't save it. Groaning because our streak has ended, we both flop down in to the grass to catch our breath. The game was pretty intense in those last five minutes!

Kristin takes a deep breath and starts laughing, "You're very intense with sports, huh?"

I blush guiltily, "Yeah, and I get a little mean, too."

"Really?" Kristin looks at me curiously. "I didn't notice."

"That's because you didn't blame me for the miss at the end," I laugh.

Kristin groans, "Oh, _gawd_! I know the types you're talking about! The 'future pros,' right?"

I nod frantically, "The ones who think they're _so_ good, if their pass gets intercepted, it's always the receiver's fault, every time."

"What about the pitcher who blames the outfielders for home runs!" Kristin giggles.

"Gosh, I haven't played ball in forever!" I confess.

"Really? I'm part of a softball league," Kristin tells me. "You should try and join!"

I consider it a moment before confessing, "I used to be on my school's softball team, but I haven't played since my freshman year."

"It's not like it's the college team," Kristin teases.

"Are there any night games?" I ask optimistically.

Kristin shakes her head, "No. Sometimes we might run pretty close to dusk, but there's no actual night games. Why?"

I shrug sadly, "My fiancé works a lot. He has a tough time getting outta work before night time."

"That's perfect then!" Kristin beams. "That way you'll have something to do while he's at work!"

I mope internally. It means I would spend _less_ time with my Bonded; no afternoon delight, no more comin' home from classes to be pushed up against the wall by the front door and gettin' the day's lessons humped out of my head.

Externally, I grin and nod, "Yeah, maybe I'll try out!"

Kristin smiles at me with a strange, knowing expression on her face, "Does your fiancé work from the house?"

"Er, yeah, why?" I ask cautiously.

She shrugs and giggles, "Your eyes got a little sad and distant. I figured maybe he takes a little break from work after you get home."

My face flushes while I quietly admit, "More than a little break."

Kristin full-out laughs. "Well, it's not like we practice every day, and you could always just join as a substitute. Then you don't have to be there for every game," she suggests.

My face brightens. _It would be the best of both worlds!_

"That sounds great! How do I try out?" I ask.

Shrugging, Kristin tells me, "We have a practice this Saturday. I'll let the team know I have a friend who's interested in substituting."

"Thanks, Kristin!" I grin at her.

"Which has me thinking…"

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Would you like to hang out some time outside of school? Maybe go for coffee?" she asks hesitantly.

"That would be great," I hope she is reassured by my tone I am not sayin' it out of obligation.

"Cool. Maybe Thursday? We could go to Starbucks and just hang out after classes?" she suggests, now a bit more self-assured.

I think about my classes that day and tell her, "I'm out at two."

"I'm done at three-thirty," she grimaces.

"That's okay," I assure her. "I'll hang with my brother until you get out."

Kristin nods and then asks, "Do you drive?"

I shake my head, "No, Jason was supposed to teach me over the summer, but we got distracted with the engagement. Then we went to England until school started."

" _Wow_! You've been overseas?" Kristin rises off the ground and I follow. Our next classes are in the same direction, but different buildings. We always walk as far as we can before we say goodbye.

"Yeah, it was our first time," I tell her. "My fiancé took both us and his siblings."

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything about England when we go for coffee on Thursday! We'll have to find someone to take us, though, 'cause I drive, but I don't have a car down here," Kristin explains.

"I'm sure Jason would drop us off," I shrug. "If we stay out until Eric's done with work, I know he'd be happy to pick us up and take you back to campus."

"You're sure?"

"Posi-" my voice fails me as I clutch at my heart. My throat feels as though it's closin' and my legs go weak. It feels like part of my soul just up and vanished when Eric's familiar, sulkin', boredom suddenly evaporates.

 _I can't feel Eric_!

Kristin grabs me as my legs buckle and I choke on a sob. Now in a blind panic, I search for Eric, feelin' for anything I can possibly find. Before I can put forth a proper search, my panic doubles and just as suddenly, I feel Eric return. I haven't even comprehended what happened when I hear my phone buzzing.

"Sookie! Are you all right?" Kristin asks me over and over.

"I-I'm fine," I tell her shakily while I fall on my bottom and dig for my phone.

"What happened!?" she demands, worried and righteously so.

"I think I-I bruised a rib on that divin' catch," I placate her once I've finally dug my phone out. "Go on to class. Eric's callin' me."

I'm flippin' my phone open while Kristin begins to tentatively walk away. She stops after a few feet, and I know she's not gonna leave me behind.

"E-Eric?" I answer.

 _"Sookie, what happened?"_

"You felt it, too?" I ask in a whisper.

" _Felt what?"_ Eric asks sharply.

"I couldn't feel you in our Bond," I cry.

I hear him sigh, and then he lets out a weird, self-deprecating, groan, _"Sookie, I died for the day. I did not vanish; you just have never felt me devoid of any emotion. I was there, but you are untrained to feel me in such a state."_

"So, you're okay?" I ask nervously.

" _I am perfectly fine,"_ he assures me.

"Why did you die for the day?" I press him.

" _Because you mentioned that my boredom has been distracting you. I thought this might make it easier for both of us. Plus, I wanted to see if I still could do it if I wanted,"_ he tells me. _"I apologize, Dear One. If I had known it would have caused you any sort of panic, I would never have even considered-"_

"It's okay. It just took me by surprise. Could you do it again, now that I know to expect it?" I request.

" _You are certain?"_ he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll see you when I get home."

" _All right, Sookie. About one minute after you hang up, my presence will wane. Follow it as it recedes and you will be able to find me more easily,"_ he explains.

"Okay. I love you."

" _I love you, too. Have a good day, Sookie."_

"You, too, Eric."

I hang up and clutch the phone nervously while I wait. I focus intently on him and just as Eric predicted, a minute later, I feel his presence in me dwindling. However, this time I'm focused on him only and even in his death, there's still this small part of my heart tellin' me he's there and he's fine.

With a huge sigh, I rise to my feet and make my way to Kristin. She's considerately waited for me and asks again if I'm all right.

"Yeah. All the sudden my rib ached, and it took me a minute to work it out," I offer lamely.

"You scared the life out of me!" Kristin scolds. "You looked like someone had died or something!"

I snort. She has no idea that, in a way, she's right on point. "Nah, I just couldn't get any air for a second, and it made me panic."

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Kristin asks.

"No, it's not so bad now. I just don't wanna take too deep a breath," I am placatin' her again, and she shakes her head.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you tomorrow!" she waves and takes the fork in the path to her next class and I continue on my way to mine.

"Tomorrow," I agree, waving goodbye.

I've only been at Endene a month, and I've already gone to my first party and now have my first coffee date with a new friend! I'm grinning throughout the rest of my day and it doesn't even fade after I see Kappa President, Cynthia Marsters, waitin' at my brother's truck.

"Hi, Sookie!" Cynthia greets, over-cheerfully.

"Hi, Cynthia," I just can't take my tone to her phony level of enthusiasm, probably because the last time we were alone together, all she could think about was stealing my fiancé…

"We're throwing a party for all our new little sisters and we want you to come, too. I really wish you had pledged," she pouts, and her thin lips look suspiciously more like a sneer.

"When is it?" I ask, ignoring her comment about my lack of interest in pledging.

"This Saturday, starting at eight," she tells me. "It's 'after five' attire and you should probably bring a date."

"I'll see if Eric can free up his Saturday night," I reply, without committing to anything.

"Great!" Cynthia beams excitedly, and I can already see her fantasizin' about talkin' to Eric the second I step out of his sight. If it weren't for Piper and Leslie bein' so nice, I'd probably just tell Cynthia I wasn't interested in attending another Kappa party for as long as I live. I remind myself that Piper is a Junior and Cynthia is a Senior. If I just tolerate Cynthia for the one year, I'll be fine.

"Hey, Cynthia," Jason calls when he walks up to his truck. "What's up? You waitin' for me?" He gives her a playful wink, and I need to use my best manners, so I don't get caught rollin' my eyes. _You can do so much better, Jason!_

"Actually, I was inviting your sister and her boyfriend-"

"Fiancé," Jason and I both say together. _She does that on purpose!_

"Oh, right," she giggles. "Sorry, it's just that you're only eighteen and already engaged! I'm so used to the Freshmen jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend. I'm super-jealous-"

"Envious," I correct curtly. "Jealous would mean you were worried over losin' something that was yours. Envious is wantin' something someone else has," I tell her. While she blinks rapidly at me, I give her a big smile and remind her, "Sorry, I'm an English major. I guess my inner teacher just popped out!"

She laughs a bit too high and I think she's finally caught on to the fact that _I know_ what she's up to. "Ha-ha, well, you'll be a great school teacher. You jumped right on that!"

"Mm-hmm," I nod slowly.

"I'll see you Saturday for the party?" she asks, a bit put out now.

"Wouldn't miss it," I assure her.

After she leaves, I turn to Jason and sigh. _Why can't she just back off?_

 **Eric's POV:**

 _My hair was this long before?_ I wonder in surprise. Pam cut it to my shoulders over thirty years ago, and somehow, I forgot it had once been past my shoulder blades.

As I feel Sookie coming nearer, I feel trepidation over what her reaction may be to my longer hair. She said she wished to see it, and now I am almost fearful she will not like it. Now that it is back to its full length, my hands twist about the ends as if they have found some long-lost security blanket. I missed my hair and now that its weight is resting protectively against my back, I do not wish to part with it again.

"Darlin'! I'm home!" Sookie's voice calls to me from the front door. I pull my braid straight against my spine as not to take her by surprise.

"Welcome home, Sookie," I call. "I am in the bathroom."

"Did you shower or somethin'?" she asks, coming into the washroom and eyeing me curiously.

"I have something to show you," I tell her.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" she asks excitedly. I reach behind my neck and pull my braid over my shoulder. Sookie squeals and claps her hands. "Ooh! It's still wet! Can I brush and dry your hair!?" she begs like a little girl, making me laugh.

"Yes. I would like that," I agree and allow her to lead me where she wants. She quickly grabs the hair dryer and a narrow, long-toothed comb, then hops spryly onto the counter.

Pressing my back between her legs, I slide down until I reach a height that gives her enough access to my head. My legs support my weight without protest from my awkward stance, and I close my eyes to enjoy the sensations of my Bonded tending to my hair.

She is gentle and methodical as she dries my hair, barely tugging and never burning me with the hot air. It is soothing and tranquil, being in her care. Once my hair is dry, she pushes me away, and slips off the counter in one fluid motion. Then, she is grabbing my hand again and leading me to the bedroom. She has two different brushes in her hand and several elastic bands wrapped around her thumb.

Seating me on the bed, Sookie kneels behind me and begins brushing my hair again. I feel the many soft bristles of one brush in the beginning, then a hard, plastic one, sectioning pieces of my hair bit by bit. At another point, I feel her finger-combing and pressing the pads of her fingers into my scalp while she runs her hands through my hair over and over.

"All right, all done!" she declares. "Go see if you like it," She points toward the bathroom. Curious, I go to the mirror and smile at what I see she has done. My ragged wisps of hair are tamed and lovingly cared for now. She threaded two loose braids into the flow of my hair. It is much like the way my human wife often braided my hair. "Do you like it?" Sookie calls from the bedroom.

"I love it," I tell her while I return to the room. "Do you like it?" I point to my longer hair.

"Yes!" she crows happily. "I love playin' with it," she explains and tangles her fingers around several long strands. "I'll have to keep my hair straight 'til it grows out more, or else it'll look longer than mine!"

Laughing, I slowly crawl atop her body and capture her lips with mine. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" I ask between kisses.

"Not yet," she answers.

"Get dressed. I will take you out for dinner," I lean back and give her bare thigh a pat.

"There's food here," she protests. "I can eat later." She grabs my arm and pulls me back on top of her, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You should eat, and I have been stuck in the condo far too much lately," I explain.

"Make love to me first?" she asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me. _Who could resist that request?_

"As you wish," I smile.

"'Princess Bride'?" she asks, hope clear to see in her big, blue, eyes.

"Hmm, movie, food, or lovemaking? You have to choose one at a time, Dear One," I chuckle.

"Umm, lovemaking, then dinner, a walk, and then curl up back home with a movie, followed up by more lovemaking?" she suggests.

"A full evening ahead of us then," I chuckle and dive once more into her lips and start pushing away her clothing. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask against her mouth and she laughs while her jeans and panties drop to the floor. "What?"

"One at a time, Darlin'," she replies and pulls away from my lips to lick a warm trail against my throat. Her feet dance for a moment while she toes off her shoes, then steps out of her bottoms.

With that, I clasp my hands beneath her rear and look around the room, trying to decide where to take her. We need more furniture, even if it is only purchased for a new surface to make love on. Suddenly, I remember the one room in the entire condo we have never had each other in, and I make a straight line for the entryway closet.

"Where are you taking me!?" she giggles when I walk to the coat closet and fling open the door. From the inside of the closet, the frame of the door is within reaching distance of Sookie's legs.

"Hold onto me," I tell her, and she happily wraps her arms and legs tightly around my body. I push the garments hanging in the closet aside until I can press Sookie tightly against the wall. "Hold me with only your arms, stretch your legs behind me, locking them against the doorframe," I instruct her.

Sookie's eyes light up when she does as I suggest. Her legs tense as she tries to push back against the wall. One of my hands grabs her bottom to support some of her weight and the other traces its thumb between her thighs. She is already becoming wet, so I go to my knees. She remains suspended above me, but I allow her to brace most of her weight on my raised hands. I feel as if I am praying, my upturned hands in supplication to my own personal Goddess. As my mouth descends upon her sex and I drink in the sweet ambrosia of her well, I know I _am_ in the presence of a Goddess.

"Eric, Eric," she moans, and I hear the creak of the drywall as she pushes with her legs. "Eric, I can't cum like this," she whimpers, and I feel her thighs begin to tremble. The drywall gives another groan, and I know it is time to give her limbs a break. Immortal body or not, it is still physically weak. She has the strength and endurance of a human woman, but not an Olympian.

Rising to my feet, I hold Sookie up with my power alone. I hold her body tightly to mine, rocking her slick pussy against my lower abdominals until she is trembling in my arms. When her teeth start nipping at my throat and I feel her hands tugging impatiently at my hair, I end the torment and reach between us to guide my cock to her entrance.

She writhes as I sink deeply inside, moaning and tugging sharply at my earlobe while simultaneously tugging my hair. I chuckle, seeing as her actions are very telling. Sookie often does to me what she wants done to herself.

Reaching behind her, I twist her hair around my fist and pull her head to the side. She moans as my hips undulate slowly against hers. The friction of our flesh becomes smoother while the little tug increases her arousal. With her ear now exposed to me, I gently trace it with my tongue and feel the muscles of her womb begin to grip me. I scrape the shell of her ear with my teeth and they clench harder. I pull the lobe into my mouth and the contractions almost synchronize with the suckling of my mouth. Finally, my teeth nip the fleshy part of her ear and Sookie howls with an orgasm that earns my own answering roar.

"Maybe," she pants against my ear, "I should stretch before sex."

I chuckle and kiss the soft spot behind her ear, "You should probably start working out, too."

"Am I gettin' fat?" she asks, alarmed suddenly.

"No, but for all the things I want to do with you, building some more endurance would be a good idea," I explain.

She sighs softly with exhaustion, "Yeah, you might be onto somethin' there."

Slowly, I lower Sookie to her feet, slipping from her liquid embrace, longing to return to it. Sookie saunters out of the closet with that delicious roll of her hips that is only so prevalent after sex. She disappears into our bedroom, and then I hear the shower.

I follow her, only jumping in long enough to rinse off, and give her delicious bottom a playful smack.

Sookie swats my chest angrily before shoving me out of the shower. "That _hurt_ , Eric!" she chastises me and I can feel her annoyance as she steps out of the shower.

"I am sorry, Dear One," I apologize playfully, seeing my pink handprint on her bottom. I fall to my knees behind her and kiss the angered flesh. "Do you forgive me?" I kiss my handprint again before raining kisses all along her backside.

"Eric," she groans. "I'm never gonna eat if I gotta shower again."

"This is just for you, by way of apology," I assure her. Sookie bends over the sink while I widen her stance.

After I bring her to orgasm, Sookie has her cat-with-cream grin firmly in place. She then dresses, her eyes hooded in complete satisfaction.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	28. Chapter 28

Catalyst

 _A/N: A new chapter early because I can._

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confessions**

 **Sookie's POV:**

Coffee with Kristin went great. She listened with fascination while I told her about my trip to England over the summer. She begged and pleaded for me to come to softball practice with her on Saturday until I finally caved, and we drank _way_ too much coffee. Kristin was practically vibrating in her seat while Eric drove her back to campus.

That's why I'm standing in a pair of track pants, one of Jason's old high school football shirts, and my beat-up tennies when I could be gettin' busy with my Bonded back in Bon Temps.

Admittedly, I _am_ havin' a lot of fun. Kristin's on a very good team, and I can feel my competitive nature rearin' her ugly head. When they put me up to bat, I bounce on the balls of my feet, and give a few practice swings on my way to the plate. The tiny woman on second base relaxes her posture and places her hands on her hips like she's sizin' me up. After she's done checkin' me over, I see her buckle in and take me seriously. _Good._

"Got this, Stackhouse?" David, the team's catcher asks.

"Bring it," I laugh, pullin' into my swinging stance.

David chortles, pulls his mask down, and crouches in preparation for the pitch. It's way outside, so I ignore it. Mark throws another pitch, and this time, it's right in my zone. I swing, crush it, and don't even watch to see where it sails until I hear 'WHOA!' from all around me. I stop, mid-run, to watch the softball rocket past the fence, barely miss a car, and then bounce to the end of the parking lot. _Oh no! I forgot about vampire blood!_

I might have also forgotten, despite Eric's claims, that I am not fit enough to keep up with _him._ I realize that he is, indeed, a vampire and no regular human _could_ keep up with him. I am, however, in much better shape than he gives me credit.

"Holy shit, Stackhouse!" Mark throws down his glove, then he and David are running to where I've frozen between home plate and first. "You sure you just want to be a sub?! Kristin said you haven't played in forever, and your first hit went outta the park!"

"It must have caught the wind or something. There's no way that was all me!" I protest nervously. "Even though I haven't played baseball in awhile, my brother and I grew up on sports, and I was just real nervous, so maybe it had a little extra oomph than I usually have… But it _had_ to have caught a breeze!" I'm babbling worriedly as more of the team continues to gawk at me.

 _This isn't what I wanted… I just wanted to play and have fun!_ I think sadly.

"Why don't we try another pitch?" Mark suggests after a moment.

I nod eagerly and head back to the plate. This time when I set up my swing, I relax my shoulders to take some muscle out of my hit. I don't want to bunt, or they might think I'm intentionally trying to hold back. The bat makes contact and we all watch as the ball flies down centerfield and clips the fence, yet still makes it out.

 _Crap! Even with no muscle, I could still hit it outta the park_ , I think in dismay. Mixed with the fact that I get distracted by competition, and I can't guarantee I'll stay relaxed enough not to put any strength behind it. Long and short of it? I can't play on a human team.

"Aw, man! You can't just be a sub! You gotta be full-time," David is crowin' at me, and I feel my heart sink when Kristin's thoughts drift into my head.

 _'She already has a man and now David's all over her!'_ she thinks sadly, and my heart aches.

"Y'know, David, could you hold that thought? My phone's ringin'," I tell him, quickly whipping out my phone to speed dial Eric.

" _Sookie, what is it?"_ Eric sounds surprised to be hearing from me.

"Darlin', I know it's not quite dusk yet, but could you come to the field and do some glamourin'?"

" _What happened?"_

"We forgot I get a little more power 'cause of the blood swappin'. I'm hittin' home runs all the way to the parkin' lot," I whisper.

Eric pauses a moment, _"Sookie, you have not had my blood in over two weeks."_

"So?"

" _Heightened strength like that is only present for two or three days after ingestion,"_ he explains, soundin' all amused and from our Bond, I can feel he is.

"Then…those home runs were all _me_?" I ask in disbelief.

" _Yes, they were, my beautiful powerhouse,"_ He's laughin' now.

"Holy crap!" I'm completely shocked, "And you keep sayin' I need to work out!"

" _To keep up with a vampire, Dear One,"_ he reminds me teasingly. _"So, I suppose you will not need me on the field?"_

"I guess not!" I'm laughin' now. Suddenly, I remember Kristin's disappointed musings and a plan forms in my head. "Well, I better get back to practice!"

Hangin' up the phone, I pull my engagement ring from under my shirt, letting it hang on top. I walk back to David and apologize, "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he shrugs, and I purposely play with my engagement ring. "Wow, that's quite the rock, huh?" He sounds nervous, maybe a little disappointed.

I fake looking at my necklace and then laugh as if I'm embarrassed, "Oh… Yeah, I can't wear my glove over it. I guess my finger misses it…"

He nods slowly, takin' in what I said, and then his face splits into a big grin, "So? What do ya say? Full-time player?"

I shake my head, "I wouldn't want to steal someone's spot. Plus, I really don't want to sacrifice all my weekends, being away from my fiancé. I think I'll stick to subbing."

His disappointment is evident this time, "Man, we could've used someone like you… Well, after practice, you wanna grab a beer?"

"I'm only eighteen," I tell him.

"They won't card you at our bar if you're with the team," David assures me.

"I have a party tonight," I answer, trying again to dismiss his attempt.

"Raincheck then," He's grinnin' all big, and I can tell from his mind that he's not gonna back off. _Crap._

Now I need to figure out how to salvage my relationship with Kristin!

Walking over to my friend, I still have no idea what to do. I can't think of any way for her not to be angry with me over this and I'm more than a little upset myself. _It's not like I wanted David's attention!_

Before I can figure out what to do, Kristin gathers her stuff, and stomps off to the parking lot. I grab up my own bag and follow her gloomily. We stand in silence while we wait for Jason to pick us up and finally, I break the icy mood with a nervous, "Did I do something wrong? You seem mad at me."

She sighs, " _No…_ David was paying you a lot of attention."

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Kristin sighs again and looks at her feet, "I really like him and I thought he wasn't responding to me because he had a girlfriend, or maybe he was too shy. Then he was talking to you all through practice, and I noticed you flashed your engagement ring… He _still_ invited you out to the bar, even though he knows you're underage. He never invites me."

"I'm sorry, Kristin," I offer sincerely.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asks almost desperately. "You have a freakin' engagement ring that should scare the crap outta any guy who sees it, but they all still flock after you!"

I answer her with an amused smile, "That's _why_ they flock. It's not because of _me,_ it's because I'm eighteen, and they all want to see if they can make me cheat. It's a _game,_ Kristin. I'm not all that special. I'm just a challenge to their egos because they _can't_ have me, and honestly? Any guy who openly tries to get with an engaged or married woman isn't worth your time. A decent guy would see a wedding or engagement ring and turn right around."

Kristin smiles and nods in agreement, "You're right. David's just hot! That doesn't mean he's good enough for me!"

Still grinning, I agree, "You're absolutely right!"

 **Eric's POV:**

 _So, my Sookie is hitting them out of the park?_ I laugh while I set down my phone. I would have loved to have seen her face when she made that home run. _Hell, I would have loved to have seen the humans' faces as well!_

Glancing at the clock, I decide to start preparing for the party we are attending. Sookie told me to be on guard because Sin, as she calls the Kappa President, will more than likely make her move on me tonight.

I laugh at the very idea and I am almost tempted to publicly humiliate the girl. However, I know Sookie enjoys the company of a few of the Kappas, and I do not wish to have her ostracized by the entire sorority. Although, I have my fears that it still may happen, regardless of shaming the aspiring coquette. Once I deny her advances, 'Sin' might begin snubbing my Bonded out of spite, very unbecoming a Sorority President.

Going to our closet, I take out one of my suits and a tie. I shower, dry my hair, and dress. Looking myself over in the mirror, I remember that my hair was far shorter the last time the Kappas saw me. Fortunately, my hair had been tied back at the time, so maybe it will go unnoticed.

After I am finished preparing, I glance at my watch and see it is time to pick up Sookie from Kristin's dorm. My Bonded left her clothes and make-up in her friend's room, so Jason would not have to drive back and forth to drop off the girls.

Grabbing my car keys, I head out and enjoy the sensation of Sookie's growing anticipation. It is always reaffirming to feel her need for me, to know I am not the only one who pines for my other half during the day.

I arrive at the dorm and see Sookie standing in the doorway, waiting for me with Kristin. They hug briefly and Sookie apologizes to her friend for being unable to attend. I am just grateful the sorority will not have a ceremony during the party and that the actual affair is for Kappa members only. The party is merely a celebration of the sisterhood, and only a select group of outsiders are invited to join the festivities.

"Hello, Dear One," I say, climbing out of the car to open her door for her. I would have walked her from the door, but she was already walking toward the curb as I pulled up.

"Hey, Darlin'. How was your afternoon without me?" she pouts playfully.

"Lonely," I tell her, smirking. "Our bed is cold without you in it."

"I suppose it is," she teases right back. "What did you do all afternoon?"

"Researched a potential investment," I shrug. "I do not believe I will take a chance on it. The venue seems to be a dying market, but I will ask Pam her opinion."

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

"Downloadable music," I answer, delighted by her interest, "although, the laws are becoming very restrictive."

She nods slowly, "I don't know, Limewire is huge now that Napster's gone."

"Also, illegal," I point out. "Some companies are attempting to buy rights to artists and songs and sell them legally, but I do not know how lucrative it will be. People may continue to successfully skirt the restrictions. The Internet is already a deep labyrinth to navigate. Who knows how long people may trade music for free without being discovered?"

"What companies are trying to start online sales?" she asks me, now intrigued.

"I know Apple is a frontrunner," I confess. "With their market in iPods booming, I believe they will make a successful run. Still, I am uncertain if it will be a fad or a long-term success."

She becomes thoughtful, but eventually shrugs, "I'm an English major. I don't know what to tell you. Although, I _can_ say if there was a legal way to get the _one_ song off a CD I like, I'd jump right at it. If I just had to pay fifty cents or a buck for one song versus having to spend ten to fifteen dollars on a CD, I'd love that."

"Dear One, I would buy you all the CDs you could handle, even if you only wanted one song from each. Nevertheless, not everyone can buy one hundred CDs on a whim. You make a fair point."

"Why, thank you," she laughs as I pull up in front of Kappa house. I step out of the car and open her door for her, offering my arm. "Always such a gentleman."

"Only for you," I tell her while we walk up to the party.

"Yay! Sookie, you made it!" Leslie grins at my Bonded, her blonde hair and perfectly straight teeth shine against her black dress. "Oh, and you have Eric with you… Wow, was your hair that long last month?" she asks in surprise.

"Yes," I reply shortly. _Damn._

"Huh, well, I guess when you're watching a guy being held up by his throat, it's easy to forget the little details," she laughs.

"I was holding him by his shirt, actually," I remind her.

"Throat? Shirt? What's the difference when you're telling a good story?" she teases.

"Assault charges," I offer, and she laughs as though I am not entirely serious. _I will be so happy when Sookie finishes college and I no longer will need to attend these things._

"Come on, Sookie! Piper's waiting for you in the kitchen!" she says, grabbing Sookie by the arm and pulling her toward the back of the house. I sigh and follow less enthusiastically behind them.

I stand and lean against the kitchen cabinets while the women talk, and Piper looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Um, we're kinda having some girl talk," Piper tells me apologetically. "I promise she won't get backhanded in your absence!" The girl accurately assesses my primary concern.

Sookie looks at me with big, guileless eyes, silently telling me she is sorry for once again being out of my reach today. I offer her a reassuring smile, lean in, and give her a brief kiss before heading back to the living room. It is there I see the _second_ reason I have for staying near Sookie.

Cynthia walks toward me and she has enhanced the features of her Asian heritage in her clothing and cosmetic choices, no doubt to try to entice men with promises of an exotic sample. Too bad for her; I have had more than a mere _sample_ from the continent and she could never ignite my lust with her physiognomy.

 _Pam, on the other hand, has what she affectionately refers to as 'Yellow Plague.'_

"Hey there, Eric," Cynthia greets me, and I note that her normally thin lips seem much fuller than they were last month. I find myself studying her mouth, trying to determine if this is an illusion from cosmetics, or if the girl actually injected botulism into her face. I see her eyes glimmer while I continue observing her mouth, and she puckers them slightly. _Botulism it is_ , I realize.

"You know, Botox will make your lips sag when it loses effectiveness," I tell her conversationally.

The woman blinks rapidly at me and I know that she is taken aback, not only by my very unmannerly remark, but because I _know_ that her lips have been altered.

Cynthia recovers quickly and her lips tilt slightly in a smirk, "I can afford to keep them full."

 _Persistent_ , I tell myself, a trait I find enticing in some, annoying in most. She falls into the latter category. When she reaches to touch my arm, I easily pull away.

"I would prefer it very much if you did not put your hands on me," I tell her.

"Another woman can't even touch your arm? Wow, Sookie's got you on a short leash," Cynthia taunts, "yet she can go around hugging on all the football players?"

"I do not desire your touch," I tell her coldly, disliking the implications she is making about Sookie's familial embraces of Jason's teammates.

"Most men do," she purrs, still not giving up.

"And I am sure you are very accommodating," I snap. She blinks her rapid, Morse code again and I realize it is her way of not losing her temper.

"Maybe, but I could do things with your body that a little girl like Sookie would never dream of," Cynthia sounds more combative than seductive now. _I have finally broken from persistence to saving face. Thank the Gods!_

"A woman is only handicapped in bed by a lack of openness or enthusiasm. Sookie has no handicap," I tell Cynthia smugly and rather than wait for her next attempt to either seduce me or salvage her pride, I head back to the kitchen.

Sookie takes one look at my expression and groans.

"Do you want to go?" she asks me.

I shake my head and tell her, "No, we can stay. I think she has finally gotten the message."

Leslie and Piper are biting their lips anxiously. Sookie flinches, but covers it by brushing her hair from her face.

"Eric, we should go," Sookie whispers, taking my hand in hers.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

She looks at Leslie and Piper guiltily, "Excuse us," she mumbles and pulls me out of the kitchen. When we have a private corner, she whispers hurriedly, "Cynthia's pissed. I don't want her to see me talkin' to any of the Kappas and go off on them."

"I could very easily fix all of this, Sookie," I remind her.

Sookie shakes her head, "No. I don't want you to use glamour. This is the crappy part of bein' 'normal'."

"But we are _not_ normal, and you like those two girls," I insist.

"I do," She nods slowly. "Only…"

"Only?" I frown as her face becomes enlightened. There is a dawning of realization in her eyes and she smiles up at me. "What?"

"I don't want to leave!" she says suddenly, turns on her heel, and runs off, back to the crowded living room. All I can do is tilt my head and slowly follow her.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Hey, Cynthia," I greet merrily. She looks at me like I blew out the candles on her birthday. "This is a great party!"

"Thanks," she replies politely, but she's sulkin'.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate bein' invited. It's really an honor," I tell her. "You and the Kappas really changed my mind about sororities, and the types of girls who join them."

Cynthia blinks slowly before asking, "What do you mean?"

Embarrassed, I look at my hands, "I guess sorority girls really intimidated me. They've got this cool sisterhood thing, and I always thought that meant they snubbed anyone who wasn't in one. Then I came to one of your parties and everyone was so nice! They treated me like anyone else, and it's been real fun gettin' to know you guys. I just wanted to say 'thank you' for showin' me what sororities are really about, and not all that back-stabbin' diva stuff they put in movies and TV."

I don't miss Cynthia looking at her feet, almost ashamed, "Sookie, I'm really, really sorry."

"For what?" I tilt my head in feigned curiosity.

"I was only nice to you because your fiancé is fucking _hot_. I've been hitting on him behind your back," she confesses softly.

I stare at her a moment, genuinely surprised that she's outright admitting this to me, "Eric is pretty darn hot," I finally utter.

"Will you forgive me?" Cynthia asks.

"Are you gonna hit on him again?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, and not just because he made it perfectly clear there was no way in hell he'd cheat on you with me, but because… Oh, my God! I can't believe I've been acting like this! This isn't me at all," she babbles, so I place a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I push her toward the stairs, "let's go talk somewhere."

Cynthia takes me to her bedroom and we sit on the duvet while she holds her head in her hands, "Can I tell you something terrible?"

"Sure," I reply tentatively.

The Kappa president keeps her head down as she whispers, "I found out before coming back to school that my dad's been cheating on my mom… I was the only kid among all my friends in high school whose parents weren't divorced and I was always so proud of them for that. I was proud my parents were in love with each other. Then, I found out they weren't; that dad was cheating. This is going to sound horrible, but I was so mad! …And even though your fiancé's hot; deep down, I just wanted to prove to myself that love isn't real. All men are pigs and it's okay to just hate _all_ of them!"

I put my hand on Cynthia's knee, "Y'know, I've known you were tryin' to get in Eric's pants." She looks at me mortified. "I thought I hated _you_ for that, and I was just scared to really call you out on it because you might have kept me from hangin' out with Leslie and Piper."

"I thought about it," Cynthia confesses. "After Eric told me there wasn't a chance in hell, I thought about banning you from Kappa House."

"Why didn't you?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Because that's not how a Sorority President should behave," she says, and I feel warm inside. "I realized I haven't been acting like the president the girls chose, and that I needed to get my shit together. The girls have been walking on eggshells with me and that's not how it should be. I should be someone they can turn to and lean on, not who they whisper about and treat with kid gloves."

"Maybe you should talk to your sisters about what's happened with your parents?" I suggest.

"I don't want to burden them," she mumbles. "I feel bad enough about the crap I've put you and Eric through the past month."

I smile and pat her back, "Well, you can burden me all you like. I'm a good listener and I'm really great at keeping secrets." Cynthia looks at me in surprise. "What?" I laugh.

"I just told you I've been trying to steal your fiancé, and you're offering to be my shoulder to cry on?" Cynthia asks. "I was just telling you all this so you could get me back, or give me my just desserts!"

I look at her and laugh, "You thought I was goin' to spread all this gossip about you!? No way! Hey, we all get sucker punched in life. That's no excuse to be kicked while we're down… And, y'know… Tellin' me the truth really does make me like you. I've been callin' you 'Sin' for the past month to Eric and Jason and now I feel guilty for that. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were hurtin' so bad!"

Cynthia chuckles, "Really? 'Sin'? I guess I could be Lust or Envy?"

"Ooh, Sinvy!" I tease, making her laugh. "You ready to get back to the party, Sinvy?"

She nods and we both hop downstairs. We party and dance, and I'm very happy to see the relief on all the Kappas' faces when they recognize that their leader is back in her right spirit. Eric holds me and sways in a slower pace than the music and whispers in my ear, "Telepathy is cheating, too."

I shrug, "Hey, it's one thing to take advantage of a game's glitch to win; it's a whole other thing to rewrite the game's code to win."

Eric rolls his eyes. I'm not lookin' at him, but I instinctively know when he does.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	29. Chapter 29

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Take Me Out to the Ball Game**

 **Jason's POV:**

"You sure it's cool for you three to be out durin' the day?" I ask nervously, glancin' around the crowd to see if anyone notices my vampire companions. All three of 'em got ball caps and sunglasses on. Eric's got his long-ass hair tucked up under his cap, but _man,_ that's a helluva lot of hair!

"Weres do not play in human leagues," Godric shrugs. "They find it boring. As do vampires. We will not stand out all that much."

I can only nod, then regain my earlier excitement about seein' Sooks play baseball…er… softball again! She ain't played since her freshman year of high school because she transferred to Shreveport durin' our 'adjustment' period. There just wasn't time for her to be in any after school shit with both us workin' all the time. It made me feel like shit that I was still playin' football when she had to give up her sport, but she always reassured me it was different. My playing let me stay in college, her playing was never going to bring her a scholarship. I argued that it could have, but Sookie always told me her chances would be better academically than athletically.

Rising to my feet, I clap as Sook's team takes the field. She was excited to find out my football number wasn't taken, and the bright, white, number '9' beneath 'Stackhouse' makes my chest feel ready to burst!

Sook's playin' second base today, and I'm vibratin' in my seat once I sit back down. Godric looks at me all amused.

"Excited?" he asks after I let out a loud 'WHOOP'!

I nod with a giant grin on my face, "Sook has loved baseball all her life. It broke my heart when she couldn't play all through high school, especially with me still on the football team," I confess. "She wasn't too happy when she grew up and had to play softball instead of baseball, but she just avoided pitchin'."

He laughs and nods, "I see. What position did she play back then?"

"Catcher," I answer. "Only girl on the team they didn't have to train not to run away screamin' when a runner slid at them."

Godric chuckles at my response, but it's true. The first 'All Girl' team Sookie played on in middle school wasn't a very good team… We're talkin' 'why does this school even have a softball team' bad. Most hadn't ever played softball before, and all the rest were too short for basketball, or too ugly for cheerleadin'. _Don't even pretend that ain't a thing, you know you're lyin' to yourself!_

"Eric, was she excited this morning?" Godric asks, leanin' over me to talk to the giant blond on Pam's right.

"Very," Eric tells him with a smile. "Although, she withheld sex this morning, so I am uncertain how much I will like her playing on this team."

I groan and shake my head as the first pitch is delivered. Centerfielder catches it off a bounce, but he can't get it to first before the runner gets on base. Second hitter knocks one toward left field, but the shortstop intercepts. He lobs it to Sooks who makes a swift double play. The third hitter pops it up and the left outfielder makes an easy third out.

Clapping while the teams change positions, I nudge Pam who's lookin' more enthusiastic than I thought she'd be. I realize quickly that she's just happy to be out in the daytime for a change. She don't care where she is, only that Godric and Eric have approved the outing.

Kristin's first at bat, and she's so itty-bitty that the pitcher can't throw a freakin' strike on her. She's walked to first. The next two batters manage to do their jobs and get on base, loadin' 'em up. _Aw, man, aw, man, aw, man!_ I know Sookie's up fourth, a designed plan for their first round of batting. Apparently Sookie's a monster hitter, which surprises me. She managed to get a homer _once_ her freshman year, so I'm pumped to see what she's got now.

I can practically see the other team laughin' when Sookie comes to the plate. They think the team's got a wasted opportunity in their midst with the bases loaded and a tiny, little blonde up at bat. Sookie don't seem all that preoccupied by it, and I notice she don't crowd the plate like back in middle school. She must be pretty confident.

The pitcher throws outside and Sookie remains stock still, ball. Inside, and she needs to jump back a bit, ball two. Right down the fuckin' middle and Sookie crushes the fucker!

I watch as the opposing team gapes, but only for a second, 'cause I'm up with the crowd as everyone yells and waves their arms like we're tryin' to make a gust of wind, "No! No way! No way! Go! Go! GO!" and that grapefruit goes bouncin' past the fence!

"YEAH, SOOK!" I scream as her and her teammates round the bases. Bottom of the first, and my Sook put her team four ahead!

They finish off the inning with only one additional run, but a five nothin' lead is bad vibes for the opposition. They get a runner on first, and the second pitch is lookin' like another double play, except the fucker runnin' from first to second slides and it's a motherfuckin' train wreck!

Sookie may be able to hit 'em outta the park, but she's still a tiny woman! When '24' comes crashin' into her, her little feet go flyin' into the air, and even I flinch when she hits the ground. She flips right over and lands full force on her throwin' arm. _Shit, is this how she feels watchin' me get tackled?_ I wonder.

Both me and Eric are already runnin' off the bleachers and her team is on their way to Sookie while we jump the fence. Sook is still on the ground and Pussy #24 is walkin' away, all smug.

"Back it up!" I holler at her teammates. Kristin's yellin' and makin' a big huff, but I ignore her and crouch down to check on my sister, "Hey, Powerhouse." I see outta the corner of my eye that Number 24 just flipped off Kristin and David catches her at the waist after she takes a leap at him.

"What was his number again?" Sookie asks me, somewhat groggily.

"24. You want me to kick his ass?" I ask, givin' her a hand. She reaches for it, then flinches away quickly. "You okay?"

Eric kneels next to her and Sookie slowly sits up. "Did something break?" he whispers, smoothin' some of the hair that's come loose from underneath her cap.

Sookie tries wigglin' her right wrist, "Nah, just a sprain," she murmurs a bit unevenly, like she's tryin' not to cry. I know a sprain's bullshit 'cause her wrist is fuckin' huge! That's a break! _I know my fuckin' breaks._

"Sook, you can't play with that," I tell her in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine," she assures us. "It'll be fine by the time I'm up to bat."

"Yeah? How you gonna throw 'til then?" I ask, annoyed by her sheer stubbornness, wonderin' how she ever put up with me.

"I'll deal with it!" She snaps and pops up to her feet. The crowd starts its slow clap, and after Eric and me head back to the bleachers without her, the applause gets louder. They all thought she was outta the game.

Thankfully, Sookie don't have anythin' to do again for the first half of the inning. The team is babyin' her, but she quickly puts that shit down once they head to the dugout. I can see her glowerin'. Even before living immortality, I seen Sookie play with a broken finger, shin splints, and a broken toe. Not all at the same time, of course, but she's one tough cookie when it comes to sports.

 _I still think Pussy #24 shoulda been tossed out._

By the seventh inning stretch, this game's lookin' like a shutout, but I don't say so out loud. Instead, I get up to grab somethin' to eat and Godric follows me.

"Playin' bodyguard?" I tease.

"No, I plan on keeping you from hunting down Number 24," Godric confesses with a knowing smile.

"Am I really that transparent?" I ask, frowning. Here, I thought I was bein' pretty calm and laid-back, but Godric's givin' me this look like I'm a man ready to explode.

"When it comes to your sister, you are," Godric laughs.

I look nervously at all the people watchin' me and Godric go to the concession stand, and I can't help but murmur, "You _sure_ it's safe to be out?"

"It is fine, Stackhouse, I have not smelled a Were or any other supernatural all day," he reassures me, and I think he's getting a little exasperated. "It will be nice when we do not have to hide from the supernatural community at all, but the wait is only making the excitement that much more grand!"

I quickly buy a soda and hot dog, takin' it over to a secluded picnic bench to ask a few things that have been botherin' me for awhile. Mostly it's the transformations Sookie and them have gone through, but some of it is me, bein' scared of my own approachin' change.

"In a way, though, aren't we always gonna be in the shadows if we never let the humans discover what we are? Won't it be like never coming out?" I ask, not sure how it makes me feel.

"Yes," Godric agrees, "but the freedom it will bring us will be far greater than the secrets we have been forced to keep. Also, with Sookie still needing to maintain basic bodily functions, it will make it that much easier to blend in. Her children will only help cement those normalcies."

"That's got me stuck," I tell him.

"What does?"

"Sooks is a living immortal, right?" I begin carefully.

"Yes?" He's lookin' at me with intrigue, or maybe he's just glad to hear that I'm curious about all this stuff. I've been a bit tight-lipped since before we even left for England over the summer, and I think it's made him concerned.

"So, why does she still need to eat and sleep?" I ask.

"Ah," Godric nods in understanding. "Sookie _could_ stop eating, but the magic maintaining her immortality will only keep her alive, not all that vital. She could be starved, but not to the point of death. Her body could shrink itself quite traumatically before the magics of her immortality would kick into survival mode. At that point, she would be extremely weak and unable to do much more than maintain consciousness. Injuries would heal very slowly; broken bones would not mend… It would be an extremely horrific existence for her until she was nourished once more, along with a very extensive recovery period.

"As for sleep, that has to do with mental faculties. Her mind, though immortal, is still _human_ to a degree," Godric continues. "She may go much longer than humans without sleep before her mind would begin to flounder. I believe Ludwig suggested she could go roughly three months without sleep before showing any signs of loss of mental acuity. Of course, I cannot imagine Sookie ever needing to stretch herself that far. It is also Ludwig's speculation that a regular eight hours of continuous sleep is all that would be needed for her to be refreshed after an extended period of wakefulness."

"Dang, so Sookie can stay up all week, sleep in on Saturday morning, and then stay awake a whole week again?" I ask in surprise.

"Easily," Godric nods.

"Shit! College is gonna be a breeze for her!" I laugh.

"Yes, but if she stays awake all that time, it means that she needs to eat _more_ ," Godric tells me. "About twice as much as she does now. This is the same for our bloodline. Since we are aware continuously, it means we must feed more often. That will be a hurdle for you. Newborns need to feed every two to four hours during their first year of existence. That means you will need to feed every hour throughout your first year. After the first year, they need only feed once an evening, so that will mean twice a day for you."

"Dang, that'll be rough. Maybe I'll take a year sabbatical for that," I consider.

"It might be a good idea, now that we are discovering some of the repercussions of our impervious immortality," Godric agrees.

"How often do you and Eric need to feed?" I ask.

"I have required nourishment bi-weekly, but Eric is back down to once a week," Godric tells me. "He had my bi-weekly schedule before the change."

My face scrunches, knowin' from where the extra blood is comin'. _You're the one who asked, dumbass!_

 **Pam's POV:**

 _Fuck, yes!_ Out in the sun!

I wander around during this 'stretching intermission,' and I happen upon the Number 24 who blatantly tried to take Sookie out of the game, and by "happen upon," I obviously mean that I ruthlessly stalked him.

"Hello there," I purr at the tanned player. His jaw drops when he sees me and I brush my hair to the side, exposing my ample cleavage. "What is _your_ name?"

"Uh, Jake," he mumbles shyly.

"Hello, Jake," I close the distance between us. "I could not keep my eyes off you for nearly the entire game," I tell him in my best _husky_ voice, which is obviously effective after over a century's effort at perfecting it.

"R-really?" he asks breathlessly.

"Mmm-hmm," I trace my fingers down his face and cup his jaw, bringing it closer to my lips. His eyes are batting frantically in surprise and arousal, and I skim my lips along his cheek until they are next to his ear. "Ever since I saw you undercut my sister in the second round." I revel in the sound of his heartbeat stuttering and the feel of the blood draining from his face against my hand. "Such a shame. You were so cute, but no woman wants to go to bed with a man who takes cheap shots."

I pull away and glare at him with my withering gaze. Jake stammers and I cut him off, "Play clean, Jake, and apologize to Sookie. Then, I _might_ reconsider my opinion of you."

With that, I turn away and stroll off, making sure to roll my hips in a fluid saunter. _Yes, little boy, long for what you cannot have!_ I think smugly. Sookie has asked all of us to avoid glamouring people associated with her, unless we absolutely must. However, she said nothing about using our sexual prowess to get what we want.

When I am seated once more on the bleachers, I watch as Number 24 comes running over to Sookie's team's bench. I listen amusedly to the conversation taking place.

"Um, Phillips," he addresses Mark, the team's thrower and leader. "I was wonderin' if I could talk to Stackhouse?"

Mark stands up, crosses his arms over his chest, and cockily tells him, "You got somethin' to say to Powerhouse, you can say it to the team."

'24' shuffles awkwardly a moment before looking at Sookie and saying, "I'm really sorry about that slide in the second inning. Even though the ump called it clean, it wasn't. I was tryin' to take you outta the game. I'm sorry, and I'm glad you weren't hurt."

I can practically _feel_ Sookie running through his mind, looking for a glamour. When she does not find one, I hear her surprised reply, "It's okay. I'm fine. Thank you for apologizing." She almost sounds exasperated by the end. _Oops, she probably saw my coercion in his head!_ Who cares? An apology is an apology! "Let's just have a good game."

Jake nods and shakes Sookie's hand. Mark and the rest of his team appear astounded by the event while their opponent runs back to his own team, who are glaring at him.

When the intermission ends, Stackhouse is back with Godric, and we buckle down for the last two rounds. They are boring as Sookie's team widens the gap in points and Jake's team cannot manage a single goal… _Wait… That's not right._ There are no goals in baseball, or is home base the "goal?" Shit, it's home _plate_ , but the other three pillows are called bases… _Fuck this game!_

When the game ends, Jason turns to me with a big grin, "That was _awesome_!"

I frown, "The other team did not even earn a single point."

"I know, right! A real shutout!" Jason is crowing proudly.

"I thought outs were bad?" I reply, confused, then Eric begins to laugh while Jason's jaw drops. "What?" I snap at his look of disbelief and Eric's overwhelming amusement. He knows damn well I never gave a flying fuck about baseball!

"You have no idea how to play baseball, do you?" Jason asks, flabbergasted.

I shrug, "Why? Should I?"

"You live under some rock the last hundred years!?" Jason exclaims. "It's America's pastime!"

"Technically, I am not American," I tell him.

Jason rolls his eyes at me, "Whatever! You and I are having a baseball talk later." Before I can object, Sookie comes running up to us and Jason points at me, "Pam has no idea how baseball is played!" It is now my turn to roll my eyes.

Sookie only shrugs, "So?"

"So? So!?" Jason is furious. "Who lives as long as you and doesn't know about baseball?" he asks me, completely baffled.

"Stackhouse, if it means that much to you, we will sacrifice our sex time and you can teach me baseball," I offer.

I see the hesitation in his eyes and I smile triumphantly.

"Or, the next time we go to the salon, _I_ could teach you baseball," Sookie grins. "Actually, aren't we supposed to do that on Wednesday?" she asks innocently.

 _Fuck my unlife._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	30. Chapter 30

Catalyst

 _A/N: Again because I can._

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty: Clarifying**

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _Things I have learned in my first six months of bein' a Living Immortal:_

Firstly, I _can_ put on weight! This came as a surprise to me after I _destroyed_ Thanksgiving dinner, ate half a pumpkin pie, and baked so many holiday cookies, the Kappa Bake Sale ended up takin' a good portion of them once I realized I'd put on five pounds in less than a week. It took me so long to discover I could put on weight because I need to _eat_ so much to keep my body going 24/7! So, imagine my surprise when Ludwig popped in for my monthly physical and told me I'd gained five pounds when I hadn't put on a single pound since my immortality kicked in!

Secondly, I may heal, but not like a vampire. Eric had explained this to me before we even Bonded, but it took a few injuries before I fully _understood_ what he explained. My busted nose and broken wrist healed super-fast because my body prioritizes injuries versus "changes." Ludwig actually explained it pretty well when I asked about it during one of my endless check-ups.

Basically, my body identifies natural changes in my body (Like… Oh, my hymen bein' torn!), and doesn't bother fixin' them. The doc also informed me there are physical changes that occur durin' pregnancy that will also not mend (Like when my hips get wider - Dang it!), but the trauma my poor, little vajayjay will go through durin' the birthin' process _will_ heal quickly like my nose and wrist did. She said the thing that makes a Living Immortal's healing unique from a vampire's immortality is that my body knows how to accommodate whereas a vampire's only knows how to revert to optimal.

Thirdly, and this is kinda like the first thing on my list, I can _lose_ weight. When I say lose, I mean, holy crap! It's only been something I've struggled with since Bonding. It's super hard to eat that much food! Almost six _thousand_ calories a day! Mostly I survive on carbs, proteins, and those special drinks they make for bodybuilders. I thought it was pretty cool at first. I mean, I can eat _anything_ I want and rarely put on any weight! The problem is, empty calories like ice cream and cookies make it hard to concentrate. _Buuut_ , I do get to eat ice cream every day, and that is _awesome_!

Chicken and rice is practically a go-to meal for me, and Eric's actually in the kitchen a lot, makin' sure I have plenty of food. It was surprising to find out he really likes to cook. He says since everything tastes disgusting to him, it's a real challenge.

Also, I finally found out how he learned to cook. Apparently, he glamoured a chef and kept him hostage for a few weeks, learned to cook, and, I guess, subjected the poor culinary artist to his horrendous cookin' for awhile until he could plate a meal that was edible. No particular reason _why_ he decided he wanted to learn to cook, he just told me he was terribly bored and had been fascinated by Julia Child for some weird reason.

Fourthly, apparently, my body is adjusting for the long haul of baby makin'. I haven't had any major hormone fluxes, human or fairy, in two months, nor have I had a period. It's kinda _nice_ not having a period every month, but that also means I don't get that monthly assurance that I'm _not_ pregnant. Instead, I'm stuck waiting for Ludwig to show up with her pregnancy tests to check things out.

Fifthly, and finally, vampire sex does a body good! In attempts to keep up with my hubby in the sack, I am in the best shape of my life! I'm strong, flexible, and agile all because Eric likes to do it anywhere and everywhere! Staircases, closets, doorways, bathtubs, elevators… Point is, my body's been bent in ways or I've held it in positions that are almost inhuman!

Those are the big five things I've discovered in the six months I've spent as a vampire's wife and Living Immortal.

"Sookie," Eric calls to me and I'm jolted from my musings with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, Darlin'?" I look up at him when he comes back to bed with a stack of papers and magazines.

"One year and counting," he teases me, throwin' down all the stuff he's carryin' on to the bed. "You need to start telling me what it is you want in a wedding." I look at the endless supply of bridal magazines and giggle.

"You bought copies of 'Modern Bride'?" I giggle again, picking up the issue and thumbing through it.

"Dream wedding, remember?" He flops on to the bed next to me, and gives my shoulder a kiss. "You need to decide where it will be, who is attending, and what they are eating."

I frown, "Well, it's not gonna be very big. Jason and I don't have any family to invite, but I'd probably invite a lot of the girls from Kappa, Jason's teammates, my softball team… Oh! Sarah Garrick - our old CPS agent! I'd bet she'd like to see a happy endin' for Jason and me! Kristin, but I think I might ask her to be one of my bridesmaids if we manage to stay friends, not havin' class together anymore… Do you mind if Pam's my Maid of Honor?"

Eric raises his eyebrows, "You would choose Pam over Kristin?"

I raise mine right back at him, "There's no one in the world I'm more honest and comfortable with… Other than you, of course."

Eric nods, pleased, "I was hoping I would be the exception."

"Besides, Pam will throw a kickbutt bachelorette party!" I giggle. "Are you gonna have a bachelor party?"

"Sookie, my entire existence has practically been a bachelor party. I am done with all that," Eric chuckles. "Also, we are already Bonded. This human ceremony is for you, not me."

"But I really want you to have fun and enjoy it!" I whine, throwin' the magazine to the floor and huggin' on his arm. "Let's have it at night! We can invite a buncha vamps from Area 5! I think it'd be cool to have a mixed wedding!"

Eric frowns a bit, "I suppose I could invite Sophie-Anne… She has been very insistent about meeting you."

"Oh?"

He shrugs, maybe lookin' a little bemused, "I had quite the reputation before you came skipping into my existence. Sophie-Anne is alarmed, if not fairly amused by it. She wishes to meet the woman who finally captured me completely."

"Are you and Sophie-Anne friends?" I ask curiously.

"You know that she is my queen. I am loyal to her, but friends?" He looks very thoughtful as he considers the word. "I would say we are associates more than we are friends. We have great respect for one another, but are not very likely to socialize beyond professional terms."

I frown before telling him, "It seems like that's how most of your relationships are. Most of the socializing I see you do is with me, or because I kinda force you to do it."

He grins, "Yes, well, eternity is a long time to know people. Vampires are quite known for their reclusiveness. Being yours has certainly forced me to be more sociable, but it has been an adventure," he assures me at the end. I'm just still reeling at Eric callin' himself _mine_. He uses possessive pronouns all the time, but it's usually him callin' me _his_. It's always a treat hearin' him admit that he belongs to me just as much! "Mmm," he purrs, feelin' me gloatin', "someone is just as pleased as I am." He's kissin' my throat, givin' it little love bites. "Do you enjoy owning me, Sookie?" he whispers against my skin, givin' me goosebumps. "My heart, spirit, and body? All of it is yours," He snakes his tongue between the groove of my windpipe and the thick chord of muscle there, and it causes my whole body to tighten.

"Eric," I murmur weakly. You'd think after six months of getting this vampire's lovin', I'd have some kind of resistance to it. Nope. I'm just as helpless to his prowess as the first time he gave my ears a little tug. My legs begin to part, and he settles between them smoothly. "Ah!" I arch against the bulge in the front of his jeans when he pushes it toward my center. "Do you think," I gasp when his hips give a gentle tilt, pushin' that much harder, "you'll ever get tired of me?"

He chuckles, givin' my throat a little nip, "What is there to get tired of? You give me everything, Sookie," he tells me.

"I'm just scared you'll get bored with me someday," I confess as his hand squeezes my breast firmly. "Pam's the only person you've had sex with more than me," I point out.

"And you are rapidly catching up to her," he teases as his body slows against mine. He holds his hands on either side of my head and looks down at me contemplatin'. "Sookie, I did not jump from person to person because the sex was boring. I had such a vast array of lovers because the individual bored or angered me. We have already discussed the only type of sex neither one of us is interested in exploring, and that is extramarital. Neither of us desires to share the other with a second person. There is no form of sex you would deprive me of, so how will it be possible to become bored?"

"But I'll never surprise you," I mumble.

"You surprise me all the time," he assures me, "with the things you enjoy, your enthusiasm to explore, and your willingness to put your pride on hold by letting me give you new experiences. You are a woman who is strong and self-reliant, yet you eagerly surrender yourself to me. You are everything to me because you know when to lead and when to follow. You speak to me of your fears and let me assuage them. You tease me and give me your opinion without ego… Sookie, you are perfect, and I love you more and more every day."

I feel a warm ball of contentment expand in my chest, "Y'know, one of the reasons I'm so open with you is because you say the most amazing things to me?" He chuckles and kisses my throat in reply.

"Do you know what I would like to do right now, Sookie?" Eric whispers against my ear, and I feel arousal, anticipation, and lust grow in the Bond.

"What's that, Eric?" I whisper back, arching my hips against his.

"It involves rope," he murmurs, his eyes flashing excitedly.

" _Really_?" I like rope! I had no idea I'd ever like bein' tied up, but from the second he first mentioned it, the fantasies immediately made my nether regions clench.

"Mm-hmm," he purrs. "It also involves that little reflex we have been working out of you."

My eyes widen when I piece together his hints. "You want to fuck my mouth with my hands tied?" I guess and there's that delicious throb down below as I picture it in my head.

"May I?" he asks, but he's got this grin 'cause he can feel my own anticipation ampin' up.

"Yes, you may," I tease at his formal request. His grin widens and he gives my lips a quick peck before he hops out of bed to retrieve the rope.

I flop back and stretch out on the bed, knowing that I'm about to get a workout from my sexy husband. Knowing him, he'll go to town on my mouth and then give me one of those amazing 'thank you' orgasms that turns my body to Jell-O. That's exactly what they are, too. He calls them 'rewards' or 'congratulatory,' but to me they all mean 'thank you!' 'Thank you for letting me train away your gag reflex,' or 'thank you for letting me play with your butt because I know it means I'm one step closer to fucking it.' Of course, he has no idea that he's not gettin' my bottom for another year. I figured he took one virginity for our Bonding, he gets to have the other one for our wedding.

"Stretching?" Eric guesses as he returns.

"Mm-hmm," I agree, arching my back and reaching my arms and legs out like a starfish.

"I will give you a nice massage after this one," he promises after he throws the rope on to the bed and starts moving pillows. I give the rope a quick glance and frown. It's much longer and thinner than the other one we've used. I don't say anything because it makes the anticipation greater. "Dear One, will you lay with your chest on those pillows?" he requests, and I roll across the bed to get to where he wants me.

Next thing I know, he's arrangin' me like an artist's mannequin, and I'm restin' with my chest on the pillows, my butt in the air, and my arms between my legs. He's got the rope securing my wrists to my ankles, and once they're immobilized, there's another pillow propping me up a bit higher. I give my arms and legs a curious wiggle, and realize Eric's got me well trussed up. I'm not goin' anywhere unless he puts me there himself.

"All right?" he asks, rubbin' his hand over my bottom in a real calming way.

"Yup," I tell him with a smile I hope conveys this is more than me just bein' indulgent.

He gives my butt a quick little spank that makes me jump and pull at his sea-worthy rope techniques. Walkin' in front of me, I wriggle a bit when I see he's stripped down and already standin' at full attention. Apparently, he gets as turned on tyin' me up as I do bein' tied up!

"I will use our Bond, so I will know when it begins to be too much," Eric tells me.

"Okay," I reply and open my mouth wide, makin' him laugh.

Rather than puttin' his cock in my mouth, he kneels in front of me, pushes my hair out of my face, and gives me a slow kiss. "Not even a year ago, you were so shy about your ears, and now you are bound to our bed, offering your mouth to me. Yet you still wonder how you could possibly be enough for me? I believe you are the prime example of a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets," he teases before giving me another kiss, harder, and more urgent this time.

When he pulls abruptly from our kiss, I open my mouth wide again and this time, he doesn't waste a second before he's pushing his thick cock past my lips. I hum happily when he slides against my tongue, back, back, back, into the depths of my throat. There's no gag reflex. Eric's done too fine a job murderin' it over the course of a month or so, and I rake my tongue against his shaft as he remains buried in my throat.

"Perfect," Eric hisses while I let my tongue dance over him. He eases out slowly and I suck in a giant breath before he pushes back in. My husband does this a few more times, a slow penetration before murmuring, "I am going to speed up."

All I do is hum approvingly again, and he starts thrusting with a smooth, even tempo. I spend my time pacing my breathing, my tongue playing along his length while simultaneously enjoying his experience through the Bond. He's gettin' more and more excited the longer this new adventure goes on, and his moans are growing louder and louder once he finds that I am keepin' up with him. His speed increases and so my breathing needs to be timed with it, but then he increases his pace _again_ , and I admit it's getting harder to catch a breath.

Suddenly, he pushes all the way into my throat and lingers. His fingers are combin' through my hair and he's makin' his hot, snarly growl I love. Enthused by his noises, I simulate swallowin' around his girth and feel his hands tighten in my hair, givin' it a pleasurable tug. Finally, he pulls out of my mouth and I greedily gasp for air. When he thinks I've had enough time to catch my breath, he's buried in me again, and I start contracting my throat once more. He lets out another snarl, and starts buckin' his hips against my face until a very familiar throb pulses through his cock. His cum shoots straight down my throat and I moan around his thickness, giving a few gentle swallows.

"You are perfect, my Sookie," Eric rumbles while he slowly pulls from my mouth and drops to his knees. He kisses me fiercely again, and I wiggle a bit impatiently. I don't want to flat-out beg for my 'thank you' orgasm, but I'll be _really_ disappointed if I don't get one. "How are your fingers?" Eric asks against my lips.

I give the digits a little jiggle, and make a face, "Tingly… Maybe a little stiff?" I tell him honestly.

"And your toes?"

I repeat my previous wiggling, this time with my toes, "Same."

He nods and stands up. Walkin' behind me, I feel the ropes loosen, and then he's pullin' my legs straight back and my arms off to the sides. He starts rubbing my limbs vigorously until they give little jolts when the blood starts flowin' properly again.

"That was a long binding time for you in such a position," he comments after he stops the vigorous rubbing and turns more relaxing with his touch.

I frown and roll onto my back, "Not sure how to interpret that." He tilts his head questioningly. "Was it a long time to be tied like that, or just a long time for _me_ to be tied like that?"

He smirks and starts rubbin' down my front, "A long time for _you_ to be tied like that."

I pout, "What about in _human_ time?"

He becomes thoughtful a moment, "A full-blown submissive would have found it to be a very short time. A woman who has only been bound three times in her life? It was a very long time, especially because you have only ever had your hands tied. This time you were in an immobilized position. It puts much more strain on the body."

I take his explanation for what it is. I have all the time in the world to build up some endurance. I'm sure I'll be a bondage Olympian within the next fifty years.

Eric is chuckling to himself as he rolls me back onto my stomach and starts massaging me all over. When I'm a loose, contented, puddle of goo, he gives my bottom a soft pat and rolls off the bed. My relaxation immediately evaporates after he retrieves his jeans and slips them on.

 _But… But… Thank you orgasm!_ I think forlornly as he begins cleaning up the room.

"Do you want breakfast now, Dear One?" he asks me with a smile, and all I can do is sling my jaw open. He tilts his head curiously, waiting for me to answer.

"M-maybe in a bit," I stammer, shocked at his lack of reciprocation. _Don't be so selfish!_ I think at myself angrily. "I'm going to, um, look at some of the magazines you brought me."

He gives me an amused smile and shakes his head, "Let me know when you are ready to eat." Then he leaves the bedroom and I flop back against the mattress.

I try. I really do try not to feel upset or cheated. When our bedroom door flings open suddenly, I sit up at full attention. _Thank you, God!_

"I almost forgot," Eric comes back to bed and my heart gallops excitedly. He leans down, kisses my lips deeply, and mumbles, "Thank you."

He leaves… Again.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry! Sex isn't tit for tat. You did that for him. You can't always expect something in return or it's just being selfish._

 _But I really,_ really _want my 'thank you' orgasm_ , I think petulantly, _even if he did give me the massage he promised…_

I reach between my legs and I'm so freakin' wet it's unbearable. My fingers are all coated and sticky. My lower half is clenched and aching. I can just take care of things myself, but what if he walks back in and catches me? Will he feel bad for leaving me wanting? _But he can feel me! He knows I'm wound up!_

I'm torn and confused about what I should do.

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Well, this is not nearly as fun as I had hoped,_ I think bemusedly when I feel Sookie's emotions rocketing from despair to insecurity to annoyance, then finally settling on confusion. The strange part is, her annoyance seems particularly focused on herself, instead of me. Here I stand in the kitchen, waiting for my beautiful Bonded to come storming out and push my mouth against her pussy, but she remains in our bedroom, filling with self-loathing.

I wait impatiently for her to come to me, but then I feel apprehension, guilt, and _pleasure_? Frowning, I try interpreting this strange culmination of emotions, that is, until I hear her pulse quicken and her breathing become labored. _Is she masturbating?_ I think in surprise as I head back to our room.

Opening the door, I see my Sookie on our bed, her fingers dancing between her legs and a hand clamped over her mouth to stifle any noises she might make. She notices me instantly and her hand freezes in its task, her eyes wide and guilty.

"You know," I tell her conversationally while I stroll into the room, "I was waiting for you to ask me to do that _for_ you." I climb onto our bed and take her busy hand into mine. Bringing it to my lips, I lick it clean. She looks at me with those regretful eyes and I sigh. _What does she believe she was doing wrong?_

She tilts her head away and stares at the wall opposite me, "I-it's not a loving gesture if I expect something in return," she mumbles.

I quickly remember that my Bonded has manners and it makes me smile, "Because relationships are not tit for tat," I recall my words from when Sookie first began exploring her sexuality. "That may be true, but relationships _are_ about communication. If you _need_ me, you must do something about it, Sookie." I split her legs wide and click my tongue sympathetically. "This looks uncomfortable," I tell her, leaning down to stroke my tongue against her dripping slit while simultaneously pushing down on her lower abdomen. Sookie lets loose a wild sob and I glance up at her in surprise from her need in the Bond. Her center is over-sensitized and her emotions too high. _This is going to be one hell of an orgasm_ , I think ruefully.

Though I had wanted her wild with desire, this is not quite what I had in mind. I give her center another slow lick and her body coils violently after a firmer push against her abdomen. She is crying with shame and confusion, but, above all else, it is desperate _need_ that makes her weep.

Sliding up her body, I hold Sookie to my chest, and gently slip inside of her. Her gasps and moans as I do so are choked, impatient noises. While I pick up speed and softly caress her clitoris, she huffs for air, and her body clenches mercilessly around my cock. Tears are spilling from her eyes when she lets loose a mantra of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over, until it crescendos into an unintelligible scream that coincides with her orgasm.

She is sobbing as she comes back down, but it is not the cathartic, healing sobs I usually reduce her to during sex. These are ashamed, disappointed cries, so I hold her, kissing her hair. Was my little game that unkind? I have made her wait for her climaxes before and never reduced her to any emotion quite like this!

"I am sorry, Sookie," I whisper against her hair. "Do not cry-"

"I c-can't help it," she chokes, holding me tighter.

"What on Earth did I do to you?" I ask sadly. "I wanted you wild, not woebegone…"

"How much stuff do you hide from me?" she asks suddenly and I frown, not grasping her meaning.

"I hide nothing from you, Sookie," I tell her honestly. "You are able to feel me entirely."

"Am I?" she asks, moping.

"Of course, you are. I may repress some of my emotions from time to time as to not overwhelm you or sometimes to surprise you, but I do not _hide_ ," I tell her earnestly.

"I couldn't tell what you wanted me to do when you left," she mumbles. "I didn't know if that was it… You just wanted my mouth and nothing more…"

"I always want all of you, Sookie," I smile at her playfully.

"But I couldn't tell," she insists. "I couldn't feel your anticipation or excitement… Not even lust, which I almost always feel from you… I just felt amusement and it felt like you were just messing with me… I didn't know what to do," she finishes weakly.

"Sookie," I look at her in surprise, "I will never leave you wanting for long. I do that at times to enhance your experience, but never as a cruelty or impartiality.

"Why did this time feel so different?" she asks, subdued.

I smile knowingly and chuckle as understanding _finally_ comes to me, "Because you had an entire expectation built in your head. Sookie, I will never _leave_ you wanting. You will never have to resort to masturbating to achieve climax…unless we are doing masturbation play, but I rarely am in the mood for such games…" I shake my head out of the minor distraction. "The point is, I will never leave you wanting for me, but it does not mean I honor instant gratification. Sometimes I will want to make you wait. Sometimes I want to make myself wait. Sometimes I merely want you to seek me out and take me, just the same as I seek you out so frequently."

"But how will I know what you're doin'?" she asks desperately.

"You will not," I shrug. "It is not about knowing. It is about _feeling_. Sex between loving, giving, partners has nothing to do with manners. It is about desire and need. In sex, giving and taking is not even. It is all about finding pleasure for yourself while giving pleasure to another… I knew you were enjoying yourself when you offered your mouth to me and that is a very heady feeling."

"I do like givin' you head," she tells me meekly and I smile. "I like the noises you make…"

"I like your noises, too," I tell her playfully, kissing the space just below her ear, earning a pleasurable shiver. "Still, my point is, if your need or desire is so great you feel the need to masturbate, do not, instead, _find_ me. Come to me, Sookie. I will always want you. I could be on a conference call for all I care. If you need me when I am in the middle of a meeting, I will just mute the damned call and fuck you right there in my office." I watch her face turn bright red, but her eyes are molten, blue pools. _I do believe I have given her a new fantasy…_

"I don't know how to jump you," she tells me honestly, as if she has only now realized that it has never happened. "You always just…kinda…know when I want it…"

"Hmm," I consider this a moment, then note that I really have never let her initiate. She is always so welcoming, so accommodating to my sexual needs, I had never noticed they might be so frequent, leaving her quite sated. The new question is, _Do I tell her that I will not prompt sex, or let her seek me out on her own?_

It is quite the conundrum. If I tell her I will not prompt her, she may be likely to overcompensate, so would that really be encouraging her? If I do not tell her, she might react as she did earlier and believe my interest in her has waned… _This has transformed from a conundrum to a dilemma_ , I realize irritably.

I need more time to think through this. Perhaps a 'risk to gain' formula is needed. With that idea, I gently rise from where I have been propped above my Bonded, "Are you ready for breakfast now, Dear One?" I ask curiously.

She gives me a soft smile and nods, "Yeah, I could go for some breakfast."

"What would you like?" I ask, finding my pants once more and slipping them back on.

"You're cookin'?" she checks. When I nod that I will, she becomes thoughtful, "I think pancakes are your best breakfast food, never over or undercooked." All right, so for a vampire I am an exceptional cook. From a human perspective, however, I am barely competent.

"How am I supposed to become better at preparing other foods if you always have me making the same three?" I tease her and lean down to plant another kiss on her lips. "Start looking at your magazines while I make your millionth batch of pancakes."

She giggles and flops on to her stomach, reaching for one of the magazines I brought in earlier. As she begins flipping through pages, I return to the kitchen and begin preparing her breakfast.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	31. Chapter 31

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-One: Christmas Break**

 **Sookie's POV:**

 _What am I doin'? Oh, Gosh, what am I doin'!?_

I know I must look like a terrified, little rabbit, but this place is _intimidating_! Leather, belts, canes, gags… _What am I doin'!?_

"May I help you, Sugar?" the saleswoman behind the counter looks at me kindly. She's got this dark, dominatrix look about her, all smoky eyes and deep lipstick. Her hair's a purplish red, and her skin's pale.

Despite outward appearances, she smiles after I give her what must look like the most horrified expression she's ever seen in her life. _Poor thing,_ she thinks bemusedly.

Slowly I slink up to the counter, "Um," I begin eloquently. My face is burnin' red, but I have no idea how to do this myself. All the people I could ask would taunt Eric and he would find out about my first day of winter break's, "Mission: Sookie Instigates Spontaneous, Kinky Sex."

"I promise it's nothing I haven't seen, done, or handled before," the saleswoman tells me comfortingly. I see her name is 'Fang,' and, for some reason, that makes me smile. Maybe because it makes me think of Eric.

I let out a strange noise that sounds like a whimper.

"Blindfolds?" she guesses, and I shake my head. "Feathers?" Head shake. "Vibrators?" _Like Eric needs a vibrator. His mouth_ is _a vibrator!_ "Lube?"

"How-do-I-four-point-cuff-myself-to-the-bed?" I ask in a rush.

She blinks in surprise before giving me a pleased smile, "Ooh, more adventurous than I thought!" she grins, makin' me blush. "I have a really simple set up for that. The straps are adjustable, and you can just ring them around the legs of the bed, or the headboard if it's accommodating," she begins to explain while she leads me through the store. "The restraints are just wide Velcro, so you can get three of your four points secured easily, and then give yourself a little slack on the last one to roll your wrist to smooth it down. It'll be a little looser than the other three, but if your partner has any experience in bondage, he'll tighten it up once he finds you," She gives me a wink.

"He does," I mumble shyly, taking the package in my hands. "How long would it take me to set up?" I ask. "He works from home mostly… I'd have to do it before he gets back from a meeting…"

"Only about ten minutes," She shrugs.

 _Totally manageable!_ I think contentedly. I could have myself tethered in the amount of time it takes him to return from his Sheriff's duties. _But, just to be safe…_

"Um, will I be able to get myself out of these if… I choose a poor time to… y'know," I mumble.

"If he hasn't tightened your fourth point, you can get yourself loose… Or you can leave your fourth restraint off and let him do it for you," she offers.

"Oh, okay," I nod.

"Is that all you needed?" she asks with a curious tilt of her head.

"I guess… Unless you have any recommendations? My fiancé usually does all the… adventurous stuff, but I want to try, too," I confess, feeling an odd jolt of disappointment in myself.

She smiles comfortingly at me, and I gotta admit, it's nice not havin' this stranger secretly mockin' me, "I think it's pretty awesome you're trying to be more adventurous, and not just leaving it all up to your man."

"Thanks," I mumble.

She grins a bit mischievously and leans in to whisper, "Do you like to get frisky in public?"

"My fiancé does," I offer. "I guess I do, too, but I get nervous about it, so he doesn't prod me to do it too often."

"I know a toy that might help you overcome that," she tells me.

I feel myself lean in and murmur, "Really?" _Can she tell I'm super intrigued?_

Leading me over to the vibrators, I blush when she picks one up. It's u-shaped and comes with a little plastic remote. "This part will be inside you," she points to the bulbous end, "and this part can either be pressed against your clit, or you could put it against your butt if you're into that sort of thing." She looks me over appraisingly, and I'm a little smug when I hear in her head she can't quite puzzle me out. For once, my face gives nothin' away. "Your fiancé can control the vibes with the remote. Turn it off, turn it on, increase the vibes, or change the vibe pattern. It has a pretty nice range at a hundred yards."

 _Holy crap!_ _I want, I want, I want!_ I think wildly once I take the package into my hands and stare at it appraisingly. _I think my panties just liquefied._

On cue, my cell phone starts to ring and I apologize to Fang, "Excuse me," I apologize and turn my back to her, "Hi, Darlin'!" I answer perkily.

" _Sookie,"_ Eric sounds amused, _"what are you doing?"_

"Shoppin'," I answer with as playful a tone as I can muster.

" _For?"_ he asks, and I feel him laughin' at me on the inside.

"Things," I offer, tryin' to sound more nonchalant.

" _Are they_ _ **sexy**_ _things?"_ he asks, and I feel a flare of lust in the Bond.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until I'm home to find out!" I tell him teasingly, and I see Fang give me an approving nod. I blush, realizing that I finally said something confident for the first time since entering the store. "Now, you just wait for me to get home, and maybe I'll show you what I bought."

" _I look forward to it,"_ Eric whispers with a gentle purr that does not help the previous panty-dissolving issue.

"Bye, Darlin'," I croon back and close my phone with a blush. "Sorry about that," I apologize again to my attentive sales lady.

"It's all right," Fang laughs. "It sounds like you're going to be taking that baby for a test drive when you get home. May I make another recommendation?" I nod, and she leads me over to the lubricants. I manage _not_ to blush. She picks up a bottle and hands it to me, "I'd use this stuff with the Cum'n'Go-"

"The what?" I ask, befuddled.

She points to the vibrator, "Sorry, it's what we call it around the shop… Because it makes you cum while you're on the go?"

I giggle at the clever name and nod, "Okay."

"It'll make your clit nice and tingly," She picks up the sample bottle and while I'm reading the label on the container she handed me, Fang reaches over and places a little on the inside of my wrist. It feels very pleasant, and I can't help but wonder how it would feel on my ears…

 _Holy crap! I'm thinking of my ears as a sexual part of my body!_ Eric will be so proud, and suggesting we use the lubricant on my ears might surprise him more than my purchase of the Cum'n'Go.

"I'd really like this," I agree to buy the lube. Before Fang can sell me on anything else, I start for the checkout, and pay for everything in cash, so Eric doesn't know from the credit card statement that I bought more than the vibrator and lube. When everything's paid for, I take the bondage kit out of the packaging and roll it all into a ball to shove in the bottom of my purse. I accept the plain bag with the vibrator and lube, grin at Fang, and wave goodbye.

 _I'll have to come here again!_

 **Eric's POV:**

"Welcome home, Dear One," I greet my Bonded with a deep kiss. "Now, are you going to tell me what had you so worked up while you were out?" I ask with hope, kissing her neck and pushing my body tightly against hers.

She catches her lip between her teeth and holds up the bag with her purchases, "I bought some stuff I want you to use on me," she says shyly.

I raise my eyebrows and take the bag from her. When I glance inside, I must admit that I am very surprised. _My Sookie went to a store and bought these?_ I am not merely surprised, I am impressed!

"In the condo?" I ask, knowing that Sookie is intimidated about my predilections for public sex. It is not so much the exhibitionism as it is being able to enjoy her pleasure whenever the mood strikes me. There are times when she smiles at me, touches me, or just _feels_ a certain way that scream at every one of my impulses to give her pleasure right there and then. Of course, having such a beautiful woman love and desire me all the time increases the need and want to pleasure her as well.

She shakes her head, "I thought we could go for a walk in about an hour… after sunset…"

My expression darkens while I place the bag down and pull Sookie close, "Do you know how fuckable you are right in this moment?" I ask huskily.

"Well, if you want to familiarize yourself with your new toy before we take it on a test run…" she trails off, letting her offer wash over me and I nod.

"What is the lubricant for?" _Anal sex, anal sex, ANAL SEX!_ "I have never known a juicier woman than you," I tease.

"Oh," She flushes deeply. "Umm, it's really warm and tingly, and…" She pulls my head down to whisper in my ear, which always makes me laugh when she whispers to me in the privacy of our own home. "I thought it would feel real nice on… my _ears_."

I gape momentarily. _Sex toys! Special products to stimulate her ears! Exhibitionism!_ "Where is my Sookie? What have you done to her!?" I tease before crushing my lips to hers. Before she can reply, I have flung the woman over my shoulder and picked up the bag with our new activity set. Throwing her on the bed, I set the bag neatly by her feet. "Ears or toy first?" I ask, opening the packaging of the vibrator.

"Ears," she whispers, and I grin excitedly. It is a perfect decision. If this lubricant is as pleasant as she is anticipating, it will have her pussy nice and wet by the time I clean the new toy, add batteries to it, and the remote.

Setting down the toy, I reach for the little bottle. I only allow a drop on my digits, rubbing it between my thumb and index. I can feel the warming action and the tingle she mentioned. Leaning over her, I run my fingers across the shell of her ear before massaging the oil into the lobe. I hear her tiny gasp, and smile before treating the other ear to the same consideration.

"Is it nice?" I ask quietly against her ear, letting my cool breath create a stimulus against her sensitive skin.

Her reply is to whimper, and I watch as she twists her hips in an almost quiet desperation.

Chuckling, I slide my hands down her body to quickly divest her of her jeans and panties. She moans and tilts her exposed pussy at me beseechingly, "Do you want the lubricant on your clitoris, too?" I ask in my 'growly' voice as she endearingly refers to it.

" _Please_ ," she whimpers with another delicious arch of her spine. I grin and lean down to plant a kiss on her clitoris, giving it a brief clip of my tongue. She cries out, and I must admit, this lubricant she discovered is amazingly potent on her extraordinary ears.

When I have given her a few teasing caresses from my tongue, I add some of the lubricant between her folds. She writhes as the fluid activates, and I watch for a moment as her body moves on our bed as though phantom hands are touching and pleasuring her. It is exhilarating to behold.

While Sookie allows herself to be stimulated by oils, I quickly finish opening the vibrator she purchased. While she is blissfully oblivious, I clean it and put fresh batteries in the toy and its remote. Turning it on in my hand, I play with the control, learning the different intensities and patterns before determining my best strategy. I must remind myself the goal is to make sure she does _not_ cum from the vibrator or lubricant. The goal is to make her so wild with desire that she wants me to take her abruptly while we are still out.

Already I notice the lubricant losing its steam. Though Sookie's lust is still fanned, her body is not undulating as it had been after the oil was first applied. Quickly, I remedy her waning enthusiasm by slipping the vibrator into her slick channel. She groans and flexes her pelvis when the toy presses against the back of her pelvic bone and the antennae rests tauntingly against her clitoris.

"Eric," she whispers, but before she can say more than my name, I thumb the remote and it springs to life against her. Her body tenses immediately, and a soft moan murmurs past her lips.

"How does that feel?" I ask curiously and softly as not to break the spell of her arousal.

"Mmm, like you're teasing me," she confesses and I nod, having guessed as much. Slowly, I adjust the speed of the vibration and watch her body clench. "Ah! S-still not much more than teasing…"

I press another button and watch her reaction. This time the vibrations are alternating from inside and against her clitoris. Each time it buzzes against her little blossom, I see her hips buck, but I am delighted that it is rather underwhelming. _Good._ After all, this game is only meant to fan her flames for _me,_ not a toy.

Looking out our window, I note the sun is setting and it should be safe enough to leave the condo. I abruptly turn off the toy, and Sookie blinks up at me dazedly.

"We need groceries," I tell her with a shrug while I throw her panties and jeans on to the bed. "Shall we give that toy a real test run?"

She blushes prettily, or perhaps her cheeks are red from excitement. With a kittenish smile, she redresses and snuggles into my side as we leave the condo.

My hand is resting lightly on Sookie's hip while I lead her to the car. I open her door for her and she settles in with an anticipatory smile. Lust and excitement are coursing through the Bond, making me surprisingly giddy for our little adventure. Yet, once I settle behind the driver's seat, I realize I cannot operate the remote, hold her hand, _and_ drive all at the same time.

Therefore, we make it to the grocery store without any good vibrations, but I can feel her _waiting_ for it to happen. That is why I turn the toy on while making my way to her door. I watch delightedly when she gasps and tosses her head back in surprise. When I reach her door, I turn the vibrator back off and grin when she looks up at me heatedly.

"What g-groceries do we need?" Sookie asks me after I take her hand and help her out of the car.

I smile, "Nothing frozen or refrigerated," I reply and she rolls her eyes.

"So, basically, nothing we could have gone without for another day?" she teases while we stroll toward the shop.

I smile and kiss the side of her throat, "Plenty of ambient noise, so you do not focus on the sound of your little secret."

Her face is still flushed, and I see now it is from the arousal. She _is_ self-conscious, but her desire is quickly over shadowing it, which is exactly for what I had hoped.

She grabs a cart, unsure of what all we will be purchasing, and I walk beside her, my hand gently resting on the small of her back. We stroll lazily through the store, and I see a nice opportunity to give her a new sensation.

"You need another case of water," I point to the packaging. She looks at me suspiciously because I never let her lift heavy items when we are together. Raising her eyebrows, Sookie bends over to pick up the case and I turn the vibrator on once more. Even though she had anticipated my actions, I see her legs tremble, then smile after she takes a knee. Leaning down, I whisper in her ear, certain to let my breath tickle the sensitive flesh, "Allow me…"

I reach past her and lift the case, leaving Sookie kneeling on the tile once I place it in our cart. Glancing at her, I see her hips shimmying and I grin to myself for the hundredth time since she told me of this game she wished to play.

Turning off the toy, I extend my hand to her and shakily, she takes it. I haul her to her feet and we begin our shopping anew.

I tease her when she reaches for cereal. I let the vibrator torment her all the way down the bread aisle. She is letting out surprised gasps all through the jams and jellies while the toy alternates patterns as quickly as I manipulate them. Amusedly, I watch as her eyes scan back and forth. Impatience quickly fills our connection to each other. Impatience, need, _lust!_

"Eric," she groans after she crouches to grab her coffee and I taunt her again. She clutches at the shelf and I watch her chest heave in concentration. "I can't take much more," Her voice is weak, pleading.

"That is the point," I tell her, placing my hands on her waist and squeezing, making sure to give the soft flesh above her womb a firm pressure. She unabashedly moans when I do this, and I chuckle, "Shh, Dear One. You do not want anyone finding out your secret, do you?"

Her eyes are dark and hooded with glorious intangibles and I gasp at the gaze she gives me. It is even more potent with the swarm of emotion flooding the Bond and I find my body gravitating toward hers, "Here? Next to the coffee grounds?" I breathe jokingly against her ear. My hands trail from her waist to her hips, reaching behind to squeeze her bottom. I can hear the faint buzz of her secret, and it makes me harden more than the half-mast I have sustained since this game began.

"Anywhere you want, _please_ ," she moans softly into my chest, wrapping her arms around me tightly and squeezing.

Taking the canister of coffee from her loose grasp, I toss it into the cart, trap her between myself and the handle, and begin guiding her toward the side of the store. Every few seconds, I increase the vibration of the toy until we are outside the bathrooms. I grab her purse and practically shove her into the men's bathroom.

"Eric," She is trying to climb me while I push her into one of the stalls.

"Turn around," I tell her, setting her purse on the tank. She moans and does as I tell her. Swiftly, I have her jeans undone, and shove them and her panties from her ass. "Your panties are soaked through," I tell her with my own moan. She wiggles her bottom at me after I slip the vibrator out and lick it clean.

"Please, please, please," she murmurs over and over, wriggling and pushing back against me.

Quickly, my trousers are open, and I bend Sookie forward until her hands are flat against the tile of the wall. She whimpers and mewls until I bury myself deep inside her. We both take a moment to collect ourselves, both having waited so long for this moment.

"Please, Eric, need you so much," she whispers frantically, pushing back against me. I respond by bucking my hips harshly against her. The noise that action brings from her lips is heavenly to my ears, and I am soon losing myself in her heat and want. There are no attempts to hold back once I thrust wildly behind her and she moans and cries out happily in front of me.

Pushing her shirt and bra above her breasts, I clutch at them violently as my hips push tightly against her rear. She gasps and yowls while I pluck at her nipples, grinding her sex against me and achieving maximum depth from this position. "Yes, Sookie," I snarl, staying in close and bucking wildly. "Fuck me, Sookie," I remain still to allow her the opportunity to bounce back against me.

Her hips swivel and bounce in a perfect figure-eight, twisting and milking my cock until I can no longer remain still. I release her breasts and grab her hips to pull her back and surge forward simultaneously in a delicious collision that spurs a yell from both of us. I feel her contracting, I feel myself pulsing, and soon we are reaching brand new heights as we cum noisily in the men's bathroom.

We remain frozen, bent over a toilet. She is catching her breath and I am merely acting as an anchor keeping her from tipping forward. With one arm holding her firmly against my chest, I reach forward and slip her toy into her purse while kissing the back of her neck.

"Are we more open to sex outside of the home now?" I ask against her nape.

A surprised giggle escapes her lips, "Yeah, Darlin', we are much, _much_ more open about it."

 **Sookie's POV:**

Day three of "Mission: Sookie Instigates Spontaneous, Kinky Sex" is the night I plan to tie myself to the bed. It's Eric's night to be at the warehouse for Sheriff business, and a perfect opportunity to play with outfits I won't mind gettin' tore up. I've considered just bein' naked when he finds me, but there is just somethin' _super_ sexy about havin' my underwear ripped off me.

Day two had been rather tame compared to our adventures in the grocery store the previous night. It had been our first day back in Bon Temps, and I'd felt more mischievous than kinky. Before Eric had gone to his office for the day, I hid my panties from the previous night in the heat register, and then cranked up the furnace. It took about twenty minutes of the heat wafting through my panties and mixing into the air before Eric called me upstairs. With a naughty grin on my face, I'd skipped up to his office and asked what he needed with my most innocent voice. His eyes were all hungry and dark and the next thing I knew, he'd thrown me on his desk, ripped off my clothes, and ravished me.

After a thorough debauchment, Eric had asked how I managed to make the entire room smell like my sex. That's when I'd gone to the floor register and lifted it, revealing the pair of cum-soaked panties from the night before. He'd called me a tricky, little Madam.

My little daydream of yesterday's activity passes, and I'm once again trying to pick out a perfect negligée. Pam's done wonders for my bedroom wardrobe, but, even still, it's hard to choose one for sacrifice. Finally, I pick the one I think Eric will like best. _He'll just have to buy me a new one._

Suddenly my phone rings and I smile, knowing it's Eric before I even look at the caller I.D.

"Hey, Darlin'," I greet, layin' out my sacrificial negligée on the bed.

" _You have no idea how pleasant these past three days have been,"_ Eric growls into the phone, and I feel his arousal through the Bond, making my nether regions respond. _"You do not give your sexual creativity enough credit, Dear One."_

"What do you mean?" I ask playfully, maneuvering around the bed and securing my restraints to the frame.

" _I know you will have a surprise for me when I return home,"_ he says in this dark, chocolate voice that's just as sinfully delicious. _"You are excited…"_

"Hmm, well, if you take too long gettin' home, I might start without you," I tell him tauntingly.

" _Should I cancel my last two meetings?"_ he asks roughly, and I feel his desire burn even hotter in the Bond.

I make a pouting sound just to make his breath catch, "No, I guess I can be a good girl… At least until you get home…"

I can practically see him clutching his phone at that statement as frustration starts to seep into our connection. It really is empowering to know I make a thousand-year-old vampire not just want me, but _need_ me.

" _I will keep them as brief as possible,"_ he breathes into the phone eagerly. _I made a dead man pant_! I hope he can feel just how giddy I am right now!

"I'll be waitin', Eric," I tell him huskily.

He hangs up after that and I get some of my excitement out with a little happy dance in our bedroom. As I dance around giddily, I see my reflection in the window, proving what a little girl I still am at times. There's a window in here again… Two actually, one more than there used to be. I quickly skip over and draw the blinds…just in case. Even though our house is out in the middle of nowhere, I don't want to run the risk someone might peek inside and see me all tied up and mostly naked. For one thing, I'd be embarrassed the whole rest of my life, which is a very long time! Secondly, and probably more importantly, Eric would _murder_ them.

Once the shades are drawn, I pick up my chosen negligée of oblation. _Eric is my God of sexual awakening, and I offer to him my sexy nightie!_

My face is pleasantly flushed with anticipation while I skip to our bathroom and wash up for the millionth time that day. I want to smell good and be squeaky clean before my Bonded makes a mess outta me! I put on my nightie, brush my teeth again, and floss. I apply just a _smidge_ of mascara and tasty Chapstick. Any other make-up would just sweat off in the first fifteen minutes and I don't want that.

Preparations are halted once I realize Eric is movin' in the Bond. _Holy crap! He left the car and is_ _ **flyin'**_ _!_ He's already nearly home, and I'm not ready!

With a squeak, I jump onto the bed and quickly start strappin' myself in. Right ankle, left ankle, left wrist- _Eep!_

I barely get my other wrist restrained when our bedroom door flies open and crashes into the wall. With a jump, I stare up at the demon before me.

"Loose?" Eric asks me impatiently, already peelin' off his clothes. All I can do is stare at him dazedly while he climbs onto the bed and starts checkin' all my restraints. He actually loosens the ones around my ankles a bit, undoin' the Velcro and layin' two of his fingers between my skin and the straps before tightenin' them again. He tightens up my right wrist, since I couldn't quite do that one properly by myself.

"Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me this last hour?" he snarls against my mouth before kissin' me hard. I whimper as he grinds his erection against my core. "I could bend rebar around this!" he claims, pushin' at me again and I have to admit he might not be wrong. I've never felt him so _hard_. "I will play with you later," he tells me quickly before tearin' off my panties and thrustin' deeply inside.

I cry out and try to arch against him, but my restraints do what they're supposed to keep me helplessly limited. "Ah, Eric!" I shout while he starts movin' against me violently. He's not even startin' off at a human pace. He's fuckin' me like a vampire, his fangs are down, slicin' me in places and licking the trails of blood they bring in their wake. I can hardly breathe as he moves to press his mouth against mine.

His fang slices my lip, and my tongue moves of its own accord to stunt the bleedin'. As it does, I feel an ivory fang. Playfully, I snake my tongue against it, up to his gum line, and somethin' just _happens._

Eric roars, and in that nanosecond before his reaction occurs, I have a very vivid flashback of him tellin' me exactly what happens if I play with his gums while his fangs are down. _"I will fuck you very, very hard,"_ rings clear as day in my head.

Next thing I know, I'm screamin' my head off, Eric's snarlin' into my neck, bitin' me anywhere and everywhere he can. A jackhammer has replaced his hips while I am fucked harder than I knew was ever possible.

 _So yeah, don't mess with a horny vampire and his gums… Or do…_ I think dazedly in the back of my head while, "Oh-my-God. Oh-my-God. Oh-my-God," tumbles from my mouth repeatedly. My orgasm is on me so suddenly and violently that I start to cry in release before it's even in full effect. Tears are rollin' down my face, Eric is pushin' into me so deeply I think he's trying to crawl into my uterus, and my orgasm just won't stop. Even when I'm too exhausted to keep cummin', it just doesn't end. Not until he stills and I feel his cock inside me, fillin' me up with just as lengthy a climax.

His pleasure is so overwhelming, even as he withdraws from between my thighs, I can feel his spendings dribblin' outta me. He's filled me to the brim with his sperm and I wiggle tiredly when I feel it makin' the sheets stick to my butt.

Eric's starin' at me in bewilderment, but I can feel a sense of satisfaction in him that he's feelin' a bit guilty about. Suddenly, he's undoin' my restraints.

"I was fine," I mumble tiredly, havin' not been tied up long enough to go stiff.

"Sookie," Eric shakes his head, "you are bruised, and there is blood and cum everywhere. You need to rest for now and there is no need for you to rest in restraints."

As my body's endorphins fade away, I begin to feel what he means. My body feels like it's been in a car accident. The pain is more discomfort than _pain_ , and well worth it in my opinion.

"Are you all right?" Eric asks me nervously.

"Darlin', I'm so all right, it should be illegal in forty-nine states," I tell him.

"Forty-nine?" Eric raises his eyebrows.

"Everything's legal in Nevada," I grin lazily. He laughs and starts rubbin' my ankles and wrists. "So, that's what you meant about fuckin' me very, _very_ hard?" I ask after I feel his mood has calmed a bit.

He gives me a sheepish grin, "Perhaps harder than what it should have been. You had me quite pent up beforehand."

"I'll have to remind myself to get y'all hot and bothered like that before playin' with your fangs."

"Sookie," Eric looks at me in trepidation, "will you look at the bed?"

He helps me off the bed and I look down at the sheets. I don't know how he expected me to react to the all the blood and other body fluids, but laughing hysterically was probably not on the top of his list.

"Wow, Eric, I don't think there's any cleanin' this!" I am still laughin'. "This might need a whole new mattress!" Tears are rollin' down my eyes.

"Sookie, I bled you-"

"So what?" I grin at him. "It felt amazin' and it's not gonna kill me. I'll go drink some water and eat some food. I'll sleep a couple hours just for good measure, then I'll be right as rain."

"Then you are not angry?" I can practically feel him searchin' the Bond.

I shake my head and smile, "Not a bit. Why would I be?"

"You do not feel I ruined your surprise?" Eric asks hesitantly, like he's nervous he'll give me fuel for a fire I didn't know I had burnin'.

Smiling, I shake my head again and pull him in for a soft kiss, "Darlin', knowin' I can get that kinda response out of you? You didn't ruin a thing. You made it the best night of my life… So far…"

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	32. Chapter 32

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Two: Christmas Traditions**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Fuuuuuck…._

"Jason, noooo!" my sister whines while I explore our old house.

Really, I shoulda known better, but without thinkin', I opened Gran's old bedroom door and got exactly what I deserved for my lapse in judgement. Fuckin' sheets everywhere, ropes hangin' off the bed frame, clothes thrown all over the floor, and blood on just 'bout everythin' _. The fuck were they_ doin' _!?_

I close my eyes, walk backward, and close the door gently in front of me, "I didn't open that door. It was closed the entire time. I have absolutely no idea what this room looks like," I tell her and myself.

"Jason, why did you go in there?" She has her face buried in her hands, and I know she's wishin' she'd taken the time to straighten things up before I arrived. I hear Godric chuckle from the living room where he's tryin' to stand the tree up.

"It was just Gran's room in my head," I mumble, "but it don't matter, 'cause I didn't open that door. I have no idea what that room looks like anymore."

Sookie shakes her head at me and tugs me toward the kitchen. "I want to start comin' up with some new Christmas traditions," she tells me. "I think it would be nice if we started doin' somethin' special that the whole family will enjoy."

I frown at her, wonderin' if she realizes that her and I are the only two of the five of us that give a shit about Christmas, "How you mean?" I watch as she looks at her feet, and her little hand starts tracin' its nails against her belly. _OH my GOD!_ "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"I scream.

She looks at me in alarm, "No! No, but… Well, I will be someday if what Endymion said is true… I guess I just want my kid to appreciate Christmas like you and I did…"

I relax now, knowin' that I'm not about to be an uncle. Even if she is, and I will be immortal, I'm just not ready to be an uncle yet, and she ain't ready to be a mom, either. I know she talks a lot about bein' a teacher, and blah blah blah, but I know the second she pops out a kid, she ain't goin' back to work for a good long while. _Hell, the kid'll probably graduate high school before she goes back to work._

It takes me a second to remember she's got eternity to be a teacher, so a couple decades outta the game's not really a big deal, especially 'cause Sook's always been a caregiver, and I know it means more to her than bein' a teacher. She's got those mommy instincts that she uses on me all the time, and I'm her big brother!

"Okay," I tell her, "you just keep that oven cold for a few years, all right? No preheating until you're at _least_ thirty."

She rolls her eyes at me, "I don't think it's anythin' I got a say in, Jason. It'll happen when it happens."

"Doc given you any clues about when that'll be?" I ask curiously while she starts movin' around the kitchen to make us Christmas Eve dinner.

Sookie shakes her head and frowns, "No. She said my body's coolin' off on the fertility stuff and she thinks that means I'll have a twenty-five-year ovulation like the fairies."

"Yeah?" I sit at the kitchen table and watch her work. I know better than to get in her way in the kitchen.

"So, there's a chance I'll get pregnant around twenty-five or twenty-six years-old," she whispers.

"You sound less happy than I thought you would," I confess. She shrugs, and I get up to pull her into my arms, "What's up?"

Leanin' her head into my chest, she admits, "I don't want to wait twenty-five years between kids. I want my babies to grow up together and watch each other's backs in school, like you did for me."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "Well, maybe you'll have _twins_ ," I tease.

Sookie groans, "Ludwig said that might be more on the likely side. She said fairies often have twins, sometimes even triplets!"

"Fuck, that'd be a lot of kids," I tell her.

She nods in agreement, "I guess I'm just bein' selfish. I get to have Eric's babies. I should be thankful for that instead of pinin' for more."

Kissin' the top of her head, I tell her, "There's nothin' wrong with wantin' something. You can't help how you feel." She nods again and I hug her tight. "Besides, whether it's one or five, I'll be their Uncle Jason. I'll watch out for 'em like a big brother."

"I wonder if my kids will be able to reproduce? If they can… Will their kids be immortal? Can the world sustain _that many_ immortals?" Sookie begins to babble and I hug her tight.

"Who knows? Would Endymion?" I ask curiously.

She shakes her head, "Probably, but when he came to see us after we were Bonded, he refused to tell us more than 'It works out.'." She rolls her eyes.

"Why is that all he told you about your own kids?" I demand angrily.

Sookie shrugs and pulls away from my arms, "Mostly because knowin' too much about your own future might alter it. Also, he can't give much away without tellin' about other dimensions, so he's very limited in what he's allowed to say."

All I can really do is nod. Sookie and I are chin deep in the supernatural, and we've begrudgingly come to find we gotta just nod and smile through most of what we're told. For two academics like us, it's complete bullshit. We like our facts and rule sets. Bein' told "because that's the way it is," doesn't fly too well with us, and the past year has been nothin' _but_ vague answers and reasonless rules.

"I have the tree up!" Godric calls proudly from the living room, and I smile while I go check it out. I got no doubt it's perfect, even though Godric's never put up a Christmas tree his entire existence.

The thing is just the right height to leave room for the angel on top, and standing straight up. I'll admit, he got that done a helluva lot quicker than Sooks and I ever could have. "Looks great!" I tell him with a grin.

Godric gives me a sheepish expression before confessing, "I have never done this. Can you imagine? As old as I am, you would think I had the curiosity to try it at some point."

"To be fair, you _really_ predate Christmas trees," I tell him.

"I predate many things I have embraced," Godric teases while I help him start clippin' out the bent and overly long branches, so it'll be nice and conical.

"Yeah," I laugh, "but those are everyday things, not annual observations."

"Hmm," he's thoughtful a second, "I suppose that is true… I think it has something to do with so many holidays being food-based. After all, vampires cannot have several annual slaughters to celebrate our thanks, and attributing a mass murder to any savior would be rather counterproductive…"

"What about Fourth of July?" I ask curiously.

Godric smiles a bit, "I quite enjoy that one. Depending on which city I am in, the fireworks can be rather magnificent."

"Shreveport doesn't do too bad a job," I offer. "Too bad we were in England for the Fourth. With any luck, I'll see plenty to last an eternity while I can."

"While you can?" he asks curiously.

I shrug, "If we aren't out to the world as immortals, we'll have to travel often to keep from bein' found out. I'm sure we'll end up out of the US at some point."

Godric smiles again while we finish trimmin' the tree, "You and your sister are surprisingly adept at coming to correct conclusions and asking very good questions about future events."

"Well, with everythin' we went through after Gran died, losin' the house, havin' to kowtow to CPS rules, findin' a new place to live… A whole lot of shit… I guess we learned to ask questions and think ahead pretty far," I tell him thoughtfully.

"What do you think you will miss about being human?" he asks me softly.

I consider his question a minute before confessin', "Eatin' food. Sookie and I are bonded through food, y'know? Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy? I smell that, and it just makes me think of our family. Gran, Ma, Pops, Sook, and me all sittin' 'round the table, sayin' grace, and then diggin' in like we were starved…" I shake my head ruefully. "I'm not worried about it ruinin' my relationship with Sooks, y'know? I'm just worried I'll forget our family."

Before Godric can reply to my concerns, the front door opens. Pam and Eric stroll in, lookin' annoyed while they take off their jackets and hang 'em up, all domestic-like.

"Hey, guys," I greet. "How was Sheriff shit?"

Both shrug, but Pam offers, "Exactly that. Shit. With the Revelation coming, everyone is following protocol much more readily than before. Right now, our biggest concern is some trafficking. All roads should have been closed by now, but someone is keeping theirs open."

I frown for a moment, trying to figure out what she's talkin' 'bout, and then it hits me like a slap in the face. _Human_ trafficking. _Ugh, I feel sick at the thought_ , but all I can reply with is a dismayed, "Oh."

"All roads had the last five years to be closed," Eric informs me as he gives the Christmas tree a concerned glance. "We wanted to steadily decline trafficking instances, so that when vampires made themselves known, there would be no single instance before the Revelation where trafficking and missing persons plummeted."

"Did you ever have a road?" I ask cautiously.

Eric shakes his head, "No, but I will not pretend I would not have opened one in my youth if Godric had not forbidden it." That surprises me and I look at Godric who shrugs as if to sarcastically say, _'Yeah, it's_ my _fault he's not a completely heartless son of a bitch.'_

"Eric is very… Industrial. He does not often consider the people when it comes to business and profits," Godric offers apologetically. "His kindness is given out of pragmatism, not affection."

"They know this," Eric snaps at his Maker and I don't know what it is, but Eric's really off his game tonight. Something's got his feathers ruffled. This thought is only confirmed when my sister comes outta the kitchen and curls herself around Eric. "I am home," he tells her with a smile that overshadows his earlier foul mood. Godric's frownin', too, and I'm wonderin' what's up.

Before I can start askin' questions, Pam takes my hand and leads me upstairs to where my old childhood bedroom used to be. It's an office now, but Sookie replaced one of the sofas with a futon, so I can sleep here when I visit.

"What's goin' on?" I whisper when we're in the office. Pam frowns and starts strippin' off her clothes. "Oh, no," I shake my head warily, "if you're tryin' to distract me with sex, it's gotta be bad!"

"It is not my place to tell you what is bothering Eric," Pam tells me as she drops her skirt and is now standin' in a pair of pale, pink panties and matchin' bra. _Fuck_ , she's gonna do the whole sweet girl routine, and I'm gonna forget all about Eric and his mood. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks in that fake "sweet and innocent" voice she somehow manages to pull off, despite being the sexual deviant she is.

I let out a long sigh before pullin' off my shirt. _Let Sookie figure her man out herself._

 **Godric's POV:**

"What is it?" I ask my Child while he holds his Bonded tight to his body.

He remains silent a moment before stating, "Grissom."

It scarcely takes a second for me to recall the vampire to whom he is referring. Grissom is over nine-hundred, and I am particularly less than fond of him. He is a Child without a Master and has been for many centuries since his Maker was lost in the Vampire/Fae war.

Grissom made his name by procuring restricted magical artifacts, stolen prophecies, and many desirable humans. He is vicious to humans; discovering delicious samples, abducting them, and modifying them to make their appearances just as covetable as their blood or abilities. He glamours them to near-lobotomy, creating beautiful, pliant, functioning blood factories. I believe he has earned the title of being my antithesis. Everything I hold precious is merely a shell to break and reshape into a product for Grissom.

"What about him?" I ask, trying to keep the edge out of my tone while Sookie looks between me and Eric curiously.

Looking at his Bonded, Eric kisses the top of her head and pats her rear, "Dear One, I do not want to talk about Grissom in front of you. It will upset you," he tells her.

"Eric-"

"We are going to take a stroll," Eric tells her softly and offers her another consoling kiss.

Her gaze softens a moment before she sighs, "Okay, but you owe me an edited version when you get back, all right?"

I feel regret in the Bond as he nods his agreement. With her momentarily placated, I follow Eric to the door.

"What has Grissom done?" I ask once we are heading down the hill toward the graveyard.

"No surprise, he is still trafficking," he grumbles.

"Did you cite him?" I demand angrily.

"Yes. The Magister will be coming at the end of the month to try him. That only gives me six days to _find_ him."

"Other than his absence, what is the problem?" I ask.

Eric places his hands to his face and groans, "There were three humans in his facility… I thought it had been properly decommissioned, but apparently, I was misled. He had been playing by the new rules so graciously, I thought he was finally growing the _fuck up_!" Eric is snarling angrily, and I am surprised at his vehemence.

"Eric?" I say guardedly. This reaction is far more than a simple case of an insubordinate vampire.

"I was walking his property and I could _smell_ her," Eric growls.

"Who?"

"Zoey Roth," he whispers.

 _Roth… Roth… The name is familiar._

"One of the girls on Sookie's softball team. She is the one Sookie subbed for in the game you attended," Eric tells me after I hesitate to respond. "I only met her once, very briefly, one evening after I picked Sookie up from dinner with her team."

I outwardly flinch, "How long had he had her?"

"Judging by the state of her body, I'd say about three weeks," he murmurs. "She is quite a mess. The bruising and incisions from her _modifications_ are still healing, but she will be quite beautiful. Unfortunately, Grissom had already begun her mental deconstruction."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough I could not repair her," Eric runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I called Sophie-Anne to send up Compton. He is one of the most skilled in her court with glamour and restoration. She asked why I did not just put the girl out of her misery, and I did not know what to tell her other than she is a friend of my Bonded. The truth is… Zoey was a sweet girl… Ordinary, but sweet…"

Smiling, I reach over to place my hand on Eric's back. He stiffens since we do not usually resort to physical acts of comfort, but I feel his amused annoyance in our link. He knows that I am proud about his compassion for a human other than his Bonded and her brother.

"When will you begin your search for Grissom?" I ask after my moment of annoying Eric has run its course.

Eric frowns, and then I feel his remorse, "As soon as I have explained to Sookie…" He does not finish his explanation. I know that he regrets bringing an obstacle between his Bonded and her holiday spirit.

"It is vital that you not waste anymore of your time here," I tell him sternly. "You have already given Grissom a head start. I will tell Sookie what is happening-"

"I would prefer to do it," he tells me softly. "It is her friend, and-"

"She would want you to find the individual responsible more than she would like to hear it directly from you," I argue. "Go. Now." Eric frowns, but I know that in his gut, he agrees with me. "Hurry back and let us hope you can salvage the remainder of Sookie's winter break."

Before he can come up with an argument, Eric nods and takes to the sky. I watch him ascend into the stars, and I am not surprised when I hear Sookie come running out of the house. There is no need to turn and see her confusion or irritation.

"Where's he goin'!?" she asks me, a strange culmination of frustration and amusement in her tone.

"He must find a fugitive vampire," I tell her. "Grissom is a vampire not adhering to the ban on human trafficking. He is ruthless and without compassion, even more than Eric ever was."

Sookie raises her eyebrows. Though she has only heard stories of her Bonded's previous escapades, even she is surprised to hear someone could be more impartial to humans than Eric. She knows that Eric only puts up with her human friends for her sake, and that Jason is the only other human whose company he consistently enjoys.

"Why didn't he just tell me? Or call and go straight from the warehouse?" she asks.

I close my eyes before delivering the bad news, "He wanted to tell you himself, but I warned that he had already wasted precious time… A friend of yours, Zoey Roth, was one of the humans taken by Grissom for… Repurposing."

Sookie looks at me alarmed. "Wh-what do you mean by repurposing?" she whispers. I explain Grissom's methods to her as delicately as possible, but I see the heartbreak on her face. "Did he come after her because of me or Eric?" Her voice is uneven and coarse.

I shake my head, "No. I am certain if Grissom knew that girl had any connection to you or Eric, he would never have taken her."

"Will she be all right?" Sookie asks next.

"I do not know, Sookie. The Queen is sending her procurer from New Orleans to see if he can reverse any of the damages, but it is tricky."

"Procurer?" She gives me a curious look.

"He would have had a similar job as Grissom before the end of human trafficking," I tell her. "Of course, his methods are nowhere near as brutal, but only vampires very adept at glamour are hired for any Royal Procurement seat." At Sookie's curled lip, I quickly add, "Out of all the procurers I have known or of whom I am aware, Sophie-Anne's is quite honorable."

Sookie's expression turns into a scowl, "A kidnapper is still a kidnapper. Bein' less of an asshole doesn't change the fact he steals someone's child."

I cannot help but chuckle. Sookie calling someone an asshole is quite a rare thing. In fact, aside from her recent adaptation to using the word "fuck" in moments of pleasure, I have not known her to swear easily.

"An asshole, Sookie?" I smile at her consolingly.

She takes a long, slow breath and releases it with a huff, "Sometimes, the vampire stuff… It's real hard to accept when it bleeds into the human stuff. Zoey doesn't deserve havin' to go through this."

Patting her shoulder, I admit, "I very much agree. It was one of the reasons I was so adamant to teach Eric compassion. He and Grissom are cut from a very similar cloth, but Eric had me as a Maker to subdue some of his ruthlessness," I look at her worriedly, hoping she does not ask for explanations.

Sookie swallows hard, but does not say anything. Her expression takes me by surprise because it is very telling.

I feel my eyebrows raise, "He told you about my Maker?"

She nods, "Yeah. Day after we Bonded, and all the stuff with Hadley and my aunt happened. We got talkin', and it kinda came up."

"I see," My face falls as I experience the frustration of one so young knowing my past. Despite having made Eric for the purpose to help myself heal, he was the only youth I spoke candidly to about my experiences, even after a thousand years.

"I didn't understand," Sookie continues, not looking at me. "I didn't understand why you fell so far, or why you made Eric as your confidant. What I did understand is that every ounce of compassion he had in the beginning that eventually made him the vampire I love today is because he loves you. He hurt for you and couldn't bear to see anyone else suffer, not from abuse in any such form. You taught him very important things to be a compassionate creature, even back then, when you thought he was so ruthless."

I look at her hopefully, wondering if she is really forgiving about my deplorable human life. She turns her gaze to find me staring at her and smiles. Taking my hand, she gives it a brief, comforting squeeze. "That's why the vampire stuff is so hard at times. I still can't understand how vamps like your Maker could do things like that. It's not just the ruthlessness, it's the complacency that unnerves me."

Nodding in understanding, I withdraw my hand, "Complacency _is_ one of the torments of immortality. After you have seen centuries of deplorable acts, you find ways to turn a blind eye to keep from going mad. Other times, you find yourself becoming a deplorable person who performs those acts. However, I swear to you, I will do everything I can to protect you from that. I hope you stay the same sweet, compassionate woman my Child fell in love with."

She smiles at me and laughs, "Godric, if I don't, Endymion will probably clip my wings." I give her a soft chuckle in response, but, secretly, I think she is quite right.

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Fuuuuck yeeesssss…_

"You know," I mumble exhaustedly, lyin' naked on the futon, "the world would be a much more peaceful place if every woman wanted a fuck as much as you. Us men wouldn't be out startin' fights if we had sexy ladies ridin' our dicks all the time."

Pam gives me a playful smirk, "Well, if mortal men could fuck as _well_ as you do, maybe sex would be more enjoyable and less of a chore."

"That's pro'lly the nicest thing you ever said to me," I laugh, and tug her to sprawl across me. I'm playin' with her pretty li'l fingers a few moments before she moves to climb off me. "Where you goin'?"

"You have been getting far too cuddlesome lately," Pam tells me annoyedly. "It makes me uneasy about what you think this is between us."

I roll my eyes, "I like to cuddle. I think it's sexy havin' a naked woman lyin' across me. Ya don't like it, bring another girl in here, and I'll cuddle _her_ after."

Pam's eyes light up at my suggestion, "You would be all right if I brought another woman in here?"

 _She does realize I'm a_ man, _right?_

"Yeah, if she likes dick, too," I try to shrug nonchalantly, and not let on that I'm already startin' to get hard again from this conversation. "I don't wanna be sittin' on the sidelines, y'know?"

Pam claps her hands gleefully, and I find it a little weird that she can have such a delighted, childlike expression while negotiating a threesome. "I have been eyeing just the girl!"

"No glamouring," I tell her sternly.

"Of course not," Pam scowls. "That would be cheating. I was thinking that President of Kappa… Cynthia," I watch Pam's face darken with lust.

I choke on a laugh, " _Cynthia_! Aw, man! Pam, if you can get her into a threesome with us, I will worship you for a month straight. Shit, I'll do that thing you like when it's time to party," I give her a wink.

Her eyes narrow, and her lip quirks upward, "Keep your mouth shut?" I nod and her lips turn into a wide grin. "Challenge accepted."

All I can do is grin. _Holy shit, my first threesome! And if anyone can make it happen, it's Pam!_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	33. Chapter 33

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Three: Incoming Compton**

 **Eric's POV:**

There are many advantages to being an Impervious Immortal. One of them is that when my prey must stop and rest, or in this case, die for the day, I am not forced to end my pursuit. Grissom had been forced to take shelter, while I remained capable of tracking. His underwhelming ability for going into hiding allowed me to catch him before noon the next morning.

He had attempted to make a land run to Dallas before catching a plane to some other continent and beginning his hundred-year exile from North America. The Bossier airport is not an international one, and New Orleans would be the equivalent of jumping into the lion's den. Of course, none of that matters, because I am sitting in front of the spot where he buried himself leaned against a tree, and texting my Bonded repeated apologies.

 **Merry Christmas…- E**

 **Will you be back by tonight? - S**

 **It is very likely. Already caught up with Grissom. - E**

 **That was quick? -S**

 **I have unfair advantages. -E**

 **I missed you this morning. -S**

 **Missed you too, Dear One. -E**

 **When do you think you'll be home? -S**

 **In Texas. Earliest I will be home is nine. Have to detain Grissom for trial. -E**

 **We can pretend tonight is Christmas Eve and tomorrow's Christmas… -S**

I smile at her antics, but also shake my head. These holidays are strangely important to her. It is difficult to fathom. In the back of my mind, I picture us decades down the road, gathered around a dining table, all holding hands as Sookie recites grace to the children she will bear. The vampires of our family will remain at the table with our living family, all of us enjoying some arbitrary holiday or another… It is a strangely satisfying daydream.

 **What are you thinking about right now? -S**

 **You and babies. -E**

 **(=^_^=) Love you, but I hope we can wait a few more years! -S**

 **Me too. -E**

I want to see her become a teacher. Even if she only follows the career a short time before becoming a mother, I want her to reach the dream she has held close to her heart these past years. Perhaps when our children start school, she may return to teaching… _I am becoming way too absorbed in this,_ I realize, chagrinned. How easily my Bonded melts away the restless warrior in me, and makes him a contented man. Centuries of vampirism are chiseled from my soul each passing hour spent under the radiant sun.

 _But as the sun begins to set,_ I feel the vampire in me revive from his nap in the brilliant daylight. He is shaking away the lingering laziness of his sleep, grinning expectantly, waiting for his prey to rise. This is the first moment in the last six months where I have fully recognized the duality of my spirit, the vampire warrior and the love-struck Bonded. _I will need to thank Grissom for letting my vampire stretch his legs._

As the sun falls beyond the horizon, I send Sookie one last text: **Back to work, love you. See you tonight. -E**

 **Be safe. I love you, too. -S** She replies quickly, and then, that is all. I wait in silence for Grissom to worm his way to the surface and shake the dirt from his body.

Once I see the mound of dirt start to expand, I rise from the tree that I have rested against all day, and prepare myself for the altercation. Grissom is not one to be taken lightly. He is just less than a century younger than myself. It will be quite the battle should he try to stand up to me.

 _He senses me,_ I discern while my body tightens for his readied attack. Grissom has paused before leaving the soil, just below the surface, calculating his best plan for attack. If he is smart, he will try to rush me straight from the grave, and then juke past to flee. He knows better than to try to take me in a prolonged fight. If I am uninjured, he cannot hope to outrun me. I can fly. He cannot.

As I anticipated, Grissom tries to wait me out first, lull me from my fighting stance. Therefore, when he springs from the dirt, he is caught off-guard when I am still ready for him after thirty minutes of waiting. However, he has his own surprise for me. He died for the day holding a stake and as he lunges and feints, his arm swings to deliver the blow.

"Missed!" I snarl as he leaves himself vulnerable by letting his arm remain within my grasp after I deflect his attack. Clutching the limb, I swing him against the trunk of my resting tree. Once I have him by the throat and suspended in the air, Grissom looks down in surprise at his weapon buried in my chest.

I let out an angry huff. _That was a close one_ , I realize when I feel the stake between my sixth and seventh rib. With my free hand, I yank the stick from my flesh. "I should end you right here and now for that," I snarl in his face, "but the Magister would not appreciate being summoned and then sent packing. I suppose I will just have to make you suffer for the entire six evenings of your incarceration!"

With my free hand, I take out a thick, leather glove and use my teeth to tighten it over my hand. Grissom flinches as he knows what is coming after I reach into my pocket and extract a thick chain of silver. _I cannot wait for the day when I no longer need the theatrics of these_ fucking _gloves._

I say nothing as I cinch the chain around Grissom's neck and ascend into the sky with him hung by it. The sound of his sizzling flesh and his hissing complaints are my entertainment all the way back to the warehouse.

"Northman," a slight vampire greets me when I touch down at my meeting place.

"Billy Compton," I grin devilishly just to annoy him. "How are things in New Orleans?"

He offers little more than a shrug, "Procuring is suspended until after the Revelation. I have been twiddling my thumbs, performing errands for Her Majesty to pass the time."

I nod while I unlock the warehouse door, dragging my prisoner inside. "Why are you looking at me like that, Billy?" I ask when Compton's eyes continue to stare at me. He thinks he is being subtle, but a vampire and warrior my age knows when he is being observed.

"I didn't believe it until I saw it, but that aura says it all. The _Viking_ is actually _Bonded_!" Billy shakes his head in disbelief yet again.

"Happily," I tell him with a grin he cannot comprehend. "So, Sophie-Anne is maintaining her Procurement Department, even after the Revelation?"

Compton shrugs, "I guess she's waiting to see if the laws slacken after we're out for awhile. She wants to retain me just in case that happens." He pauses for a moment before looking around, "So, where is this girl you want me to try and put back together?"

I jerk my head over to the silent figure sitting obediently vacant in the corner. Some food containers are stacked neatly beside her, uneaten. _Shit, she is worse off than I thought._ I can smell her waste in the air, and her incisions look angry. _Perhaps I should have asked Godric to look after her…_

"I can tell from here that she will never be the same girl again," Compton says with a frown and his face drawn thoughtfully.

"See if you can get her cleaned up while I get this one checked in," I tell the procurer while I drag Grissom to the holding cell. I make quick work of shackling the bastard before coming back upstairs. In the time I was gone, Compton has stripped Zoey down and is carefully scrubbing her body clean. Thankfully, my warehouse has running water, in the event I need to hose things down after a bad meeting.

"Any thoughts?" I ask, coming to check on the pair.

Rising to his full height, Compton crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Zoey considerately. "I can restore basic cognition, but the memories he's wiped are long gone. I don't know the first thing about rebuilding this girl's personality. I mean, she'll have to relearn everything. From what I can tell, language is still intact, simple motor functions are still there… Basic things like that, but the things that made her who she was are lost. She won't remember a single book she's read or movie she's seen. She'll never remember her family or friends. All the important personality traits that created her are gone. I don't know what will happen when I turn her back on. Maybe she'll respond like an amnesiac? The most I can do is switch her back on, so she may start over."

I run my hand through my hair and sigh, "Be certain that the trauma she sustained from Grissom is wiped clean. Her mind must not be any more fucked up than it is by the sounds of it. I will make some phone calls. Perhaps I might find a facility for her."

Compton raises his eyebrows at me, "She must have been a mighty good friend to your Bonded."

 _No, not really,_ _but Sookie would never forgive me if I did nothing._

Compton takes my silence as confirmation before stating, "Regardless, she will need regular care as her body continues recovering from the surgery. I doubt you could send her to a facility before knowing her face will be unrecognizable from what it was before Grissom got ahold of her."

"I already know she will look nothing like the girl she was," I rumble, looking Zoey over with a critical eye. New nose, shaved-in cheekbones, and jawline; her squared features have been broken and shaped into the trendier heart-shaped appearance. Her breasts and rear have been augmented, but Grissom never does implants, so, the additional mass probably came from her thighs or belly. Her uterus will have been removed for 'convenience,' and her fingerprints have been burned off with acid, then soaked in vampire blood to prevent unsightly scars.

"Well, at least I know how he was managing to turn off their cognition," Compton states with a frown. When he sees my curious gaze, he points to Zoey's face, "He destroys their physical identity. He puts them under glamour, modifies them, and then when they can't even recognize themselves in the mirror, it's that much easier to turn their minds _off_. They're traumatized, they're looking to escape, and he gives them exactly that, a free pass from their own personal hell."

"With the cognitive mind switched off, it is that much easier to deconstruct their personalities until all that is left is a sex and blood doll who can feed itself, use a toilet, and obey simple commands," I realize.

"Exactly."

"How long will you need with her?" I ask after having done my detailed appraisal of her appearance.

Compton tilts his head back and forth thoughtfully a moment, "With how little I might even do for her, I would probably say she'll be the best I may get her within about four or five hours?" he estimates.

"Then I will retrieve her at 4 A.M.," I nod. "That will give me time to discuss her options with the rest of my Bloodline. There is a safe cache in my office if you decide to remain for the day," I offer, and he seems surprised I would be inclined to extend its use to him. "I will see you again shortly."

The vampire nods at me and I leave the warehouse to return to Bon Temps. There is much to discuss this evening.

 **Godric's POV:**

Everyone is seated in the living room, awaiting Eric's return to the farmhouse. Sookie has only just finished explaining everything she knows to Jason who is nodding, a grave expression on his face.

"Dang," Jason whispers into his hands. "Poor Zoey…and Eric doesn't know how bad it is yet?"

"He had a specialist come in this evening to examine her. He has just concluded the meeting with him and is returning now to give us the prognosis," I tell the young man.

"Best case, worst case scenarios?" he asks me.

I let out a sigh, "Best case is an amnesiac. She would still have skill sets, preferences, and personality, but no memories to how she obtained them. It causes a wide variety of responses depending on the individual. Anxiety, depression, anger…it depends on her. Worst case scenario is she will be a full-grown woman with the abilities of a toddler. She would need to relearn everything, like using a toilet, speaking, reading…everything. All wrapped in the shell of a human being with no personality whatsoever. I just hope…" When I trail off, the siblings stare at me aghast, and I tell them one of my greater concerns, "Grissom has a habit of removing vocal chords. Usually this is only done on demand as some buyers like their… They like the noises." I do not want to say the word 'doll,' but it is a rather precise term for the products Grissom creates.

Both Sookie and Jason flinch and reflexively touch their throats. Sookie looks particularly upset about the situation, and I can already see her planning to assist in any and all rehabilitation the girl will require. Jason appears sympathetic, but I do not sense any obligation to help her for the long-term.

Before any further discussion takes place, the front door opens, and my Child comes to lean in the archway between the foyer and the living room. Sookie rises quickly from her perch on the sofa arm and wraps Eric in her embrace. "How bad is it?" I hear her ask worriedly.

Eric snakes his arms over her shoulders, kissing the top of her head while he takes her to sit in his lap on the sofa. "It is difficult to say just yet," he tells her. "Compton is working at turning her cognition back on. We will know more once she can comprehend what is happening around her. Compton said she still has her language and general skills intact. We are hoping for an amnesiac, but we will have to wait and see."

"Did he rip out her voice box?" Jason asks, his leg bouncing anxiously.

"I did not see any incisions that would indicate surgical tampering of her vocal chords," Eric offers. "However, until she tries to speak, I will not know for sure if they have been damaged."

"What do we do now?" Sookie asks quietly.

Eric sighs and leans his head against hers in a movement of comfort, and I see him resigning himself to the presence of another woman in his house and sense his unease. They have a wedding to plan in just under a year and a womb that is a ticking clock of fertility. If Sookie became pregnant in the next few months, she would not have the time nor the energy to devote to Zoey Roth.

"What if I took her in?" I am surprised at the sound of my own voice. Four heads turn to look at me with raised eyebrows. All I manage is a slight rise of my shoulders, "I pass for my early-twenties quite easily. If I wear a cap or wig, I will not stand out in public during the day for brief outings, and it is not like I have anything to do until Jason's transformation."

Everyone is staring at me silently and I find it quite amusing since _I_ am the one who advocated humanitarianism in our Bloodline.

"If she has to redo all her schooling," Pam finally speaks for the first time since convening in the living room, "Master Godric _would_ be the best to re-educate her. He does not have any obligations to the Louisiana court, or really any responsibilities currently," She gives me an apologetic bow of her head for stating such a thing. Nevertheless, I offer her a grin because it was a blunt, yet accurate assessment.

"Sookie," Eric looks to his Bonded with hope, "will that ease your mind?"

Tilting her head thoughtfully, she gives me a strange smile and nods, "Yeah, I think that's a better fit." I do not know if the expression I give her conveys my curiosity the way I wish it to, seeing as her eyes soften and her mouth relaxes in a contented sweep of her lips. "I think continuous company would do you good," She shrugs, and all I can manage is to blink at her repeatedly.

Eric lets out a relieved sigh at Sookie's consent, "I will need to donate some of your clothing. Pam, I want you to take her measurements. You may shop for her tomorrow evening." He reaches into his pocket, extracts his credit card, and hands it into Pam's eager fingers.

"My pleasure!" Pam clutches the credit card as if it is the answer to life's greatest questions.

"Jason, Sookie," Eric turns to the siblings, "Godric, Pam, and I will go pick up Ms. Roth at the warehouse, then Godric will take her straight to his residence-"

"But-" Sookie begins to protest.

"Sookie, her appearance will upset you greatly. At present, she knows nothing about what she has been through. All she will know is that she is in pain. It is better to treat this situation as normally as possible, help to decrease her anxiety, and assist with getting her settled in with Godric. After she has begun acclimating to him, then we will try socialization," Eric is in full dictatorship mode, and I must say I find it amusing. He has a much better grasp of human psychology than I once gave him credit for. Then again, he has always relied more on his charisma to win over others than glamour, which might be why he is quite inept at it. I suppose he takes after me.

His Bonded frowns for a moment and I notice she does not appreciate having the law laid down before her. Eventually she purses her lips and states, "I guess I'll go find some clothes for her. You think my gym clothes would be better? Loose and cozy?"

Eric nods, but he is tense. He knows she is unhappy with him.

After she leaves brusquely, Jason smirks and says to Eric, "Way to piss off your wife."

"She always has to mother everyone," Eric replies in frustration. "It will be a blessing when she is finally pregnant and has an appropriate outlet for it."

"Until the kid grows up!" Jason laughs.

I watch, amused, from the sidelines while Jason and Eric verbally spar. Perhaps Sookie is correct, and I _do_ need more consistent socialization. The last individual I spent quantifiable amounts of time with was Isabel, still, all our interactions were entirely professional. My Bloodline, which I have mentally added Jason and Sookie to that collective word, is now the only socialization I have. _I really am quite the loner._

Eric is much more sociable than myself. He enjoys having quite human interactions, mostly because it offers the opportunity to unleash his sexuality and charisma upon the unsuspecting. He finds it far more gratifying to get what he wants without the use of glamour. I, personally, do not want for much.

Sookie returns with some clothing, dropping it in Eric's lap, then she flops in to the chair across from him. Eric raises his eyebrows at her actions, staring expectantly for some sort of explanation. When she remains silent and pouting, Eric rises and goes to kneel before her. He still does not say anything, but places his hands on the backs of her calves and begins kneading them.

After a moment of his attention, Sookie's lip pushes out comically further, and I hear her murmur, "I just want to help." Eric smiles, leans in, and kisses her protruding lips.

"I know, Dear One," Eric whispers against her lips. "I am only keeping you distanced for both your well-being and Zoey's."

She nods in understanding, wrapping her arms around his neck while she whispers, "It's just hard to be on the sidelines."

"Only until her injuries heal some," Eric tells her, "and we have a better understanding of the girl she will become. I want you to be prepared and accepting of how she must be treated. I think it might be better if we gave her a new name, not just for her safety, but also for the benefit of understanding she is no longer Zoey Roth. That girl is dead, Sookie. We are not trying to save Zoey. Right now, we are trying to save a lost human woman and make her life one worth living. We cannot begin to bring Zoey back from the dead, but we _can_ give this young woman a chance to live."

I am nodding in agreement to Eric's sage words, but when I open my eyes, three pairs are staring back at me. "Did I miss something?" I ask bemusedly at their intent gazes.

"What will you name her?" Sookie asks curiously.

"Name her?" I ask in surprise. "She is not a puppy or kitten, Sookie."

"Well, we have to call her something," Sookie points out. "It only seems right that you choose. After all, you're the one who'll be interacting with her most often."

My bemusement quickly shifts to unease. I do not like the idea of naming this woman. It feels too much like I have _ordered_ her from Grissom. The offer to re-educate her had been one of compassion, but naming her feels too much like ownership.

"I would prefer not to do so," I mumble, even as a name whispers in the back of my mind. _Camilla_ , I think, taking my memories back thousands of years. _Long, brown tendrils of hair wrapped in my fingers. Big, brown eyes, staring at me in gratitude as I cup her angelic face. That relaxed setting of her lips just as I twisted her lovely neck and ended her torture…_

"Godric?" Sookie calls me from my reverie, one of great joy and regret. Joy that I could save someone as I had not been saved, and regret that I could do no more than take her life to protect her from my own fate.

"Camilla," My mouth speaks out of turn once again that night. "I will call her Camilla."

I see my Child's Bonded close her eyes as the name washes over her. "Camilla," she repeats, absorbing the name.

 _Perhaps this time I can do more for a young woman who fell victim to a sadistic vampire._

 **Eric's POV:**

It is nearing the time we vampires need to depart for the warehouse. I kiss Sookie goodbye before leaving, promising to return as soon as possible. She gives me a soft smile when she walks to the garage to wave goodbye and see us off.

The drive to my Sheriff's office is a silent one. Pam is tapping my credit card against her nails impatiently and something tells me she will be disguising herself to go shopping today. Admittedly, the day after Christmas the stores are swamped with shoppers, so it _would_ be an optimal time to go unnoticed by the two-natured. Her scent will be diluted amongst all the other bodies and she has been remarkably obedient about staying in during the day.

"Yes, Pamela," I finally sigh once we pull up to the warehouse.

"Master?" She looks at me hopefully from the backseat. Her reflection in the rearview mirror is wide-eyed and expectant.

"You may shop during the day. Please try to disguise yourself accordingly.

"Thank you, Master," Pam grins, clutching my card excitedly.

"Take Sookie with you. You may answer her questions regarding Zo… Camilla," I tell her.

"Yes, Master," Pam agrees while I park the car and the three of us climb out.

When we enter the main floor of the warehouse, Compton looks up at us in surprise. He had not expected my entire Bloodline to be present.

"Is she aware?" I ask.

The young vampire nods, "Yes, but she is very confused."

"Who are you people?" 'Camilla' asks, and I am relieved her vocal chords are intact.

"These are the friends I told you about," Compton tells her. "Eric is the one who found you." He points to me.

"Thank you, Eric," Camilla whispers with a slight bow of her head.

Her arms are placed strategically, attempting to hide her nudity, and I lay the clothes at her knees. "I brought you something to wear. I apologize for the delay," I offer, rising to my full height.

As one, Compton, Godric, and I turn our backs while Pam steps in to help Camilla dress.

"Can you stand?" Pam asks her, and I listen while the women move to clothe her. "She is dressed," Pam announces, so we turn and face them once more.

"What happened to me?" Camilla asks, some of the edge leaving her voice now that she feels less vulnerable.

"You were attacked," Godric tells her.

"Is that why I can't remember anything?" she asks quietly, touching her scalp as if feeling for a bump on her head that would explain her lapse in memory.

"Yes," Compton tells her.

"Thank you for the assist, Compton. We will take it from here," I dismiss the outsider.

"I'm sure Sophie-Anne will send you a bill for my services," Compton replies before taking his leave. I can tell he is relieved to be let go, though I am not sure why this situation unsettles him so.

"What's going to happen to me?" Camilla asks softly when it is only the four of us.

Godric steps forward, then seats himself on the ground in front of the young woman, "I am going to bring you home with me where we are going to let you heal and rest."

"What then?" she asks desperately, and her arms wrap around her body for some modicum of comfort.

"When you are up for it, we will do a few tests to discover anything you remember to do," Godric explains softly. "Once we have an idea of that, then we will figure out a course of action."

Camilla nods. "What's my name?" she asks.

I watch Godric hesitate, "What would you like to be called?"

Camilla clutches her head and sobs, "I don't know… I just don't know…"

My Maker pauses again before quietly asking, "May I call you Camilla?"

The girl wipes tears from her large brown eyes and whispers, "That's a pretty name." Another tear escapes her eyes and she swipes at it, "Mr. Compton showed me my reflection… I think that name's too beautiful for me."

Taking her hand, Godric murmurs, "After all you have been through, so polite and kind… That is beautiful to me."

"I like the name," she finally accepts it.

"All right," Godric smiles and begins to rise. "Camilla, Eric will drive us back to my home. I have some clothes you may wear until Pam brings us some specifically for you."

"I don't want to be any trouble," She looks at Pam apologetically and it makes me chuckle.

"Believe me," Pam drawls, "it is anything but a burden."

"Thank you, Pam," Camilla smiles at her gratefully, and I must admit that she is quickly earning my admiration.

"Do you know if you have a favorite color?" Pam asks curiously.

Camilla's brow draws together thoughtfully, "Green, I think. Earthy colors and tones…"

Pam nods agreeably, "They would go well with your coloring. Pants, skirts, or dresses?"

"Dresses…?" she replies uncertainly. "I don't think I dislike any of them, though. Honestly, I'll appreciate anything you bring me…"

"Shall we head to the car?" I ask now that my Child has an idea of her shopping list.

Camilla accepts Godric's hand to help her rise and I note that she moves tentatively. Her surgery is still restricting her movements, but she is quickly accommodating the injuries. When he helps her into the back of the car, Pam comes to sit up front with me, allowing time for Godric to bond with his new ward.

"Why are you three helping me so much?" Camilla asks as I turn over the ignition. She quickly adds, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't understand."

"Camilla," Godric murmurs, "I am at a loss of what I should tell you, but I think I should make you aware that you do not just have _amnesia_. This is not something that will go away. You will _never_ remember your life prior to tonight."

I listen carefully while she absorbs this and I am not surprised when I hear her sob. Eventually she asks, "Then I'll always be…"

"No, you will make new memories, Camilla. You will make a new life and friends. This is not an end, but a brand-new beginning," Godric tells her comfortingly. "We are just trying to make this new beginning as viable as possible. Do not think of it as a loss, but an opportunity. I will help you be the best you can be. Whatever you find yourself wanting of yourself, I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"What is it you want right now, Camilla?" I ask, interrupting Godric's vows.

"A shower," she replies with a sobbing laugh.

My entire Bloodline chuckles at her comment.

"I like her," Pam declares.

Camilla seems to take Pam's approval with pride.

"What else would you like, Camilla?" I prod her to continue.

She is quiet for some time, but eventually offers, "Something to eat. It's really the weirdest thing. I don't remember eating anything, but I can see them and taste them in my head. I want chicken."

"Hmm, my wife made chicken for dinner last night. Do you think you could wait until noon for it? I will have Pam drop some off with your new clothes," I tell her.

"All right," she easily agrees.

I pull up in front of my condo and turn to Pam, "Grab some food to take over to Godric's." Pam jumps out of the car and returns a few minutes later with a bag. "Pop tarts, bananas, and milk?" I give her a strange look.

"I will ask Sookie to buy some groceries for her when we go shopping," Pam shrugs. "She will have a better idea of what to feed her."

"I like bananas," Camilla tells us. "I think I like them a lot."

Pam shrugs and snaps a banana from the bunch, then reaches back to hand it to the girl. She peels it and devours the thing quickly. She has eaten all four by the time I arrive at Godric's residence.

Before the pair can exit, Pam turns in her seat, "Camilla, may I take your photograph?" she asks.

"I guess," The young woman shrugs.

Pam quickly reaches into my glovebox and takes out the Polaroid while simultaneously turning on the cabin light. Camilla automatically gives the camera a shy smile and Pam snaps a quick picture.

"Rest well, Camilla," I tell her while Godric assists the injured woman from the backseat.

"Thank you, Eric… For finding me and doing all of this," Camilla murmurs before she is led to the house.

Once the door is closed and I see my Maker and his new roommate are safely inside, I turn to Pam, "What is the picture for?"

"I want to show it to Sookie," Pam shrugs. "I think with her gift, she might be very capable of helping Camilla."

I frown at the suggestion, but my Bonded's telepathy could be more than a little useful. Sookie would be able to read Camilla's concerns and moods better than any of us and give better assessments of how she may be coping with this ordeal.

"She would want to help, Eric," Pam reads the hesitation on my face accurately.

I sigh, "Yes, I know."

"I thought maybe a picture would help prepare her for meeting Camilla."

"It was a good idea," I tell her.

"Are you going to let her come with me to meet her tomorrow?" she asks me curiously.

"We will see how she responds to the picture and then Sookie and I will decide together," I answer noncommittally. I would prefer to keep distance between the two women for now, but I know Sookie will push for instantly being taken off the bench.

 _My Sookie… Perhaps Camilla needs to be mothered a little bit…_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	34. Chapter 34

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Four: Camilla**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"This is Camilla?" I ask while staring at the photo Pam's handed to me and I feel Eric begin to worry in our Bond. I've had the last few hours to mentally train myself to start thinkin' of this girl as a stranger and now that I have a photo of her, it's a little easier to reinforce my new mindset.

"It is," Pam nods impatiently.

"How was she?" I ask, looking to Pam because she doesn't try to protect me as much as Eric does.

"Funny," Pam smiles. "Much more aware than I thought she would be. She holds conversations very naturally. We were very lucky that Grissom didn't seem to have gotten very far in her mental deconstruction. Her memories are gone, but her personality is still very acceptable. She's funny, sweet, polite, and quite pleasant to be around. She cried a bit, but I did not mind. It seemed appropriate."

I roll my eyes, "She's been through some major trauma. I think tears are more than appropriate."

"I am going shopping for her once the stores are open. You are coming with me," Pam says, point-blank. "I need you to buy her groceries. She seems to remember foods she enjoyed. Do you recall any she preferred?"

"Her favorite Gatorade was the blue one and I know she liked the banana cream pie yogurt," I offer, stretching my memory back and pleased to find it's awkward, trying to think of Zoey. _Maybe I could think of Zoey as Camilla's deceased sister?_ That works for me. Jason and I have quite a few similar food preferences. Siblings can have a lot in common. "She hated pretzels… She was _big_ on sunflower seeds," I recall her munching on them constantly in the dugout. "She could wolf down a pizza. I think her favorite was sausage and mushroom. That's all I really knew about them," I finish after exhausting my memories.

"She said she likes chicken," Eric mentions. "Would you mind taking some from last night's dinner to her?"

I look at my Bonded in surprise, "You _want_ me to see her tomorrow?" This is a bit surprising since he was so adamant about me _not_ meetin' her just a few hours ago.

Eric nods, "I can feel you are already thinking of her as Camilla. You have already been mentally preparing yourself for this and I will not deny that you are probably the best suited for helping all of us assist her."

 _My telepathy,_ I realize. Bein' surrounded by vampires all the time has sort of made my gift somethin' I _have_ and not somethin' I _am._ It's nice to finally identify as 'Sookie' and not 'the telepath.'

"I want to help," I tell him pointedly.

"I know," Eric sighs and pulls me into his arms. "I just cannot resist my impulse to protect you from things such as these."

"It's a big, bad world out there, but I've known that a long time, Eric," I remind him. "Jason and I have had all kinds of terrible things happen to or around us, but we still grew up to be pretty decent people. Camilla won't change that any more than all the other unpleasantness. Besides, makin' someone's life _better_ helps me remember that even though it can be a big, bad world, there's a chance at happiness and dreams comin' true. I don't mind facin' the bad things and makin' them better whenever I can."

I feel his love for me swell in our Bond, and there is this all-consuming sense of pride and awe. The sensation washes through me, filling me with this consciousness of being some walkin' Goddess, all because Eric worships me in his heart.

Pam groans and walks toward the stairs, "Sookie, I will retrieve you in five hours. Take a shower afterward, so you are not sticky."

I roll my eyes while Eric chuckles and lifts me from underneath my bottom. He carries me to our bedroom and flops me down.

"Seriously," I begin to accuse, "she doesn't have to comment every time I get the 'love me eyes'."

"Yes, she does, because she is Pam," Eric replies, layerin' himself over me and kissin' at my neck. His hands are sneakin' under my clothes, removing them quickly, but somehow not makin' his efforts seem impatient. Soon, I am naked beneath him, and his mouth is lickin' and kissin' me all over until my nerve endings are singin' praises to his perfect mouth.

"Eric," I groan when his hands join his prayer service. They knead my fleshy parts as his mouth continues lickin' and sucking. My breasts, hips, thighs, and butt are all rubbed down until I feel like molten chocolate, all hot and gooey.

I shimmy a little when Eric splits my legs open and begins lavishing attention on my center. He's all reverent and slow. He builds me higher and higher until my hips won't stay in place and his strong hands are holdin' them still.

"Please, Darlin'," I moan softly as I feel his tongue snake into me. My fingers comb into his long, long hair and twist it around my fist. _God, I love his hair all long and thick like this!_ They are his reins and I have become a competent rider in our time together. His mouth spurs into action at my sharp, little tug and I cry out pleasurably while I enjoy the benefits of his experience.

Eric's in a particularly giving mood, makin' me cum over and over again until my body feels disjointed and sluggish. When I can barely move, he rolls me onto my side and slips in gently from behind. I let out a soft, exhausted moan as he moves slowly and smoothly inside me. His large hand is cuppin' my breast and squeezin' it gently as he begins to kiss his way up my neck.

I groan when I predict the path of his lips to my ear. Soon he's suckin' it soft and slow, and somehow my body manages to experience one last, world-ending climax. It's so intense and deep that Eric gets dragged over the edge with me, and I suck in oxygen greedily as his cock fills me with his pleasure.

"Mmm, you spoil me, Northman," I murmur into my pillow.

"I enjoy spoiling you," he whispers against my sensitive ear.

"Ah, get away from my ear," I plead once I realize I'm too stimulated to tolerate it. "I'm too tired to cum again."

He laughs softly and scoots away, rollin' me onto my back, so he can pillow his head to my breast. I sigh happily when he does and wrap my arms around his head, holdin' him to me.

"Mmm," I hum again. "I like lyin' here this way with you."

"As do I, Sookie," he assures me, runnin' his hand against the softness of my belly.

I feel him become pensive while we lay all cozy and content. He's still playin' with my belly, and I know what's got him preoccupied. I don't comment, though, because I enjoy this building anticipation in him. Every day, what originally blossomed as relief becomes enthusiasm for the day when I become pregnant. In the beginning, Eric had only been excited to find I could bear his children because he knew it meant so much to me. Now that excitement has truly begun to transform into his very own anticipation. My Eric wants to be a father nearly as much as I want to be a mother. It makes my heart swell with even more love for him.

Eric sucks in a surprised breath when he feels my affection radiate and he nuzzles against my breast.

All too soon, Pam's knockin' on our door and I groan in protest. I want to stay in bed with my husband! I give him a pout and Eric gives my lips a gentle kiss.

"One-hour warning!" Pam shouts at me. "Start getting ready!"

When Eric gnashes his teeth at my chin, I groan. Thoughts of mutiny spring to mind, but I know there's no use sayin' no to Pam when it comes to shopping.

Turning onto his front, Eric straddles my hips and leans down to cage his arms on either side of my head. His long hair casts a curtain over us, and I inadvertently moan at the intimacy of being in his arms. "She will come in and drag you out from beneath me if we try to resist," he warns in a conspiratorial voice, makin' me giggle.

"I need to shower," I tell him with a gentle peck of his lips. "I'd ask you to join me, but then I'd never be ready in an hour."

He laughs and rolls off me, floppin' over to my side of the mattress. Regretfully, I clamber off the bed and start for the bathroom. Quicker than I thought I could, I am ready to begin my day and Pam barely lets me eat any breakfast before she's shovin' me into her van.

 **Camilla's POV:**

"This is very good, Camilla," Godric tells me excitedly after I hand over the paper of math problems he's given me. "Your math skills are superb."

"Thanks," I mumble, embarrassed by his praise.

So far, we've done a vocabulary test where he gave me a list of words and asked me to write a definition for each one. I did pretty well on it. Then, there was a chemistry test that started with me listing as many chemical elements and their symbols as I could, though I did less than great on that one. Biology came after that and he said my answers were passable. I don't think I did all that well. We tried history and nothing he asked sounded familiar to me, but, for some weird reason, The Pledge of Allegiance is still in my head along with "The Star-Spangled Banner." That's about all I know. Finally, we did math, and it seems to be my best subject.

"This is a very good thing, Camilla," Godric tells me with a smile. "It means you only have to relearn history. Your sciences are sloppy, but still at a high school level. I would probably give your vocabulary a college-level comprehension."

"Um," I begin slowly, a strange urge compelling me, "are there stories that might teach me history? I think I like to read."

"Hmm," Godric becomes thoughtful, "I think we should focus on a classroom style for you to learn history before blending fact and fiction."

"Okay."

I think he heard the disappointment in my tone because he gives me a comforting smile, "What if I told you my own historical stories? That way, it may feel as if you are listening to a book rather than reading a textbook? You must take notes, though."

Godric has explained to me about vampires, that he and the other three people I met last night are vampires as well. I don't know if it's the amnesia or what, but I didn't find it all that difficult to accept, especially after he showed me his fangs.

"May I ask you a question, Godric?"

"Of course," He nods, cleaning up the papers from our little tests.

"How old were you when you became a vampire?" I ask curiously.

"Late teens," he says without looking up.

"You look older," I grimace.

Godric gives me a chagrinned smile, "Most of my adolescent years were very harsh on my body. I suppose it may have aged me. How old do I look?"

I shrug. My brain can't conjure any images of people to really give an answer. It's really the most bizarre thing, "I really don't know. Something about you just makes me think you'd be older than a teenager." That makes me wonder, "How old am I?"

It's Godric's turn to frown now, "Now that you ask, I do not know. I should ask Sookie. She would probably know."

 _Why would… OH!_

"Did she know me before I was attacked!?" I ask excitedly.

I see by his expression the answer is yes, but I don't know why he looks saddened by it.

"Camilla," He sits down across from me and looks me straight in the eyes. "This might be difficult for you to accept, but when I explained what happened to you last night, it was so you would accept there is no recovering who you were before the attack. The girl you used to be, apart from some of your preferences, is gone forever. I do not wish for you to try to be a ghost of your former self."

"But if you knew who I was, you could take me to my family!" I insist. "They could reteach me who I was, and-"

"Camilla," he stops me, "you will never be their daughter again. They will cling to the hope that _someday_ you would regain your memory, but it will never happen. I do not want to _tell_ you who you are."

"But-"

"Camilla," he interrupts again, "this is not just about what you want. It is about safety. If it were discovered we allowed you to return to your family after being exposed to the vampire world in such an irreversible way, your memories would be erased again and you would not be sent home afterward."

"Wh-why?" I ask sadly.

"Because in a few short years, vampires will make themselves known to humans. When that happens, the International Council of Vampires will not want someone alive who could negatively spin the vampire community. If it were found out that there was a vampire out there who physically modified humans, erased their minds, and _sold_ them, our entire race would suffer the consequences. The Council will never allow that to happen."

I consider Godric's words for a moment. Does this mean I'll be his… _What? Roommate? Prisoner? Captive?_ I don't understand what he's telling me. Will I ever be free to go out on my own again? Now that I know the truth about vampires and what they're capable of, will Godric ever let me go?

"Camilla?" he calls my name carefully.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a little bit," I tell him while I rise from my seat at the kitchen counter.

"All right," He looks resigned and it makes my heart clench. _I'm a vampire's captive!_

Quietly, I make my way to the bedroom and flop on to the bed while I try to consider all that has happened to me in the past fifteen hours. _Longer if you count the hours I can't remember…_

 _What does he care if I know math and history? Why does it matter if I'll be in this prison for the rest of my life, no matter how nice it is? Who would help me escape? If I did escape, what could I possibly say that won't end up with me in a mental facility?_

My heart's pounding in my chest and I think I'm going to be sick. Soon I am off the bed and pacing anxiously. Sure, Godric's been really nice to me, but so what? He's still holding me in isolation with him. He's still refusing to tell me who I used to be. _Doesn't he realize that it's important to me to know!?_ I may not ever be able to become that girl again, but it would have been nice to know who I was.

Going over to the mirror, I look at my reflection. My face is still a little bruised, but the incisions are healed by Godric's blood. He had cut open his fingers and traced the blood against the incisions, healing them almost instantly. Only, his blood would never manage to heal me in the way I desperately wanted it. My heart hurts and as it clenches anxiously, tears spill from my eyes and I watch the stranger's face cry. It's ugly and terrified. This stranger's face does not cry beautifully.

 _How much of this face is even mine? How much of this body? Who am I really? What's going to happen to me?_

I jump at the knock on my door and quickly brush aside my tears. Tentatively, I open the door and see a taller, blonde girl, standing there with a smile.

"H-hi," I greet nasally.

"Hi, Camilla, I'm Sookie," The blonde smiles at me widely and I'm taken aback. She's got a real nice tan, so she's definitely not a vampire. I quickly remember that Sookie is the name of Eric's wife, so I slowly open my door further. "May I come in?" She's got a container of food and it's steaming, as if it just came out of the microwave. The smell of it makes my stomach growl.

"Sure," I step out of the doorway to let her in and Sookie goes to the bed and sits down, like this is an ordinary exchange between friends. "What is that?"

"Chicken," she says with an impish, little grin. "Eric told me you were cravin' it last night. Just so happens I made some for Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind leftovers. I didn't know if you were a white or dark meat gal, so I brought a little of everythin'. I could eat a whole chicken myself, so I'll eat whatever you don't want."

Slowly, I make my way over to sit across from her on the bed, eyeing her nervously, "You're the one who knew me before…"

Her smile falters, "Yeah, I did."

"Do I look very different?" I ask, looking at the chicken hungrily.

"I wouldn't have recognized you," she says apologetically. "You look real nice, though. Even with the bruises, I can see you're a very pretty girl."

"Was I pretty before?" I ask curiously.

"You were pretty," she says with a soft smile, but quickly changes the subject, "I brought some groceries. Everything's in the fridge or pantry."

"Thank you," I say softly.

"I was wonderin' if, after your face isn't so bruised, you'd like to go shoppin' with me?" She pushes the container of food at me, and I slowly reach for a leg.

"Just you and me?" I ask in surprise. _No vampire guard?_

"Well, you, me, and my brother. I don't drive yet," She grimaces in embarrassment.

I stare at her a moment, "I have amnesia and I know how to drive."

Sookie giggles and tells me, "My brother and husband like drivin' me around, and Pam can't stand humans drivin'. She says we're all way too slow."

I begin to eat the chicken I've picked up, and, at the first bite, I feel like dissolving into a puddle of goo. _So goooood…_

"My Gran's recipe," Sookie must have noticed my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "I was happy when I heard you wanted chicken. Comfort food is kinda my thing."

"It's definitely your thing," I agree and quickly devour the entire container of chicken. It's only when I'm scraping the meat off the last bone I realize I didn't leave her anything. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't stop eating!"

Sookie laughs again and shakes her head, "No big deal. I've got plenty back home."

We sit quietly for awhile, me licking my fingers clean, and her watching me expectantly. After I've run out of distractions, I look at my cleaned hands, and mumble, "So… What can you tell me about myself?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, Cammie. I guess we gotta figure that out together."

"But… You knew me before…" I trail off. It hurts having to ask a stranger about myself.

I feel her take my hand and I look up into her big blue eyes, "Why do you want to learn about a total stranger whom you'll never meet? You are a brand-new person with a world waiting for her, Camilla. You don't have to meet any expectations of a ghost. You only owe yourself happiness. Will knowing who you were make you happy? If it will, I will tell you everything I know, but if you only want to know that stranger's life to try and become her, then maybe you should let her go. Tryin' to be someone you're not could be awful taxing."

 _Am I not who I was? If I'm someone new, then who am I?_

"I just don't know what to do…" I finally whisper my confession. "Searching for my past just seems like a direction."

Sookie nods at my explanation, "How about we start with finding out what you like?" She pulls a small rectangle with headphones from her pocket. It takes me a second to recognize it as an MP3 player. "I put a bunch of different music on here. I even had Pam help me get a good mix of genres. Why don't you take this and when you feel like it, listen and pick out songs you like?" I nod slowly while I accept the music player. "Oh, and I brought a whole bunch of movies. Classics, romances, comedies, thrillers, the whole cinematic experience." She takes the movies out of her giant purse and puts them on my bed, followed by several books.

When there is a mountain of media on my bed, and I am in a daze, trying to figure out how it all fit into her purse, Sookie looks at me with a smile. "Start here," she says, "See if any of this fills some of the void you're feelin' right now. Next week, you, Jason and I will go out and do the human thing. Just give this a week, Camilla, and if you're still feelin' lost without your past, I'll tell you as much as I can, but for now? Will you try to discover a bit for yourself? Please don't make me tell you who you were or who you need to be now?"

 _I do not want to tell you who you are,_ Godric's words ring in my ears. _Oh_! Tears spring to my eyes. He hadn't meant that he wanted to keep secrets from me! He just doesn't want to influence who I am or who I'll become! That's what all of this is about… Not making me feel as if I _need_ to be whoever I was. For the first time, I appreciate the burden they have kept from weighing on my shoulders. Finally, I realize no matter whose face I saw in that mirror, it would be a stranger's.

These vampires and this woman are protecting me. They are letting me become my own person again after having my identity stripped away from me completely. _I don't have to be anyone but myself, whoever that may be…_

A sob escapes my lips just as all these realizations come barreling through me. It is one of gratitude and relief. Suddenly, I fling my arms around Sookie and she just holds me while I cry. I don't know how long it lasts, but with every tear her shirt absorbs, it's a weight off my overtaxed mind.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Who's Camilla?" I ask of my Bonded while we lay naked in our bed back in the Shreveport condo.

"Hmm?" he murmurs, knowin' it's my night for sleep, not wantin' to break the spell of my enforced fatigue.

"Godric was so adamant about not namin' Camilla, but all of a sudden, the name seemed so valuable to him, at least significant enough to break down his resistance. So, who was Camilla?" I ask once more, still keepin' my eyes closed.

Eric remains quiet for a long time, but eventually he sighs, holding me closer, "Camilla would have been Godric's Fellow Child. It is a term we use for progenies sired by the same Master."

"Would have been?" I ask curiously.

"Godric murdered her before she could be turned," Eric whispers, then kisses the top of my head. "Livius, Godric's Maker, was a sadistic fuck," I flinch whenever Eric uses that word out of anger. Its use is always accompanied by a surge of an unidentified emotion I have yet to comprehend. "He did things to Godric, unspeakable things. Aside from the sexual abuse, Livius branded and tattooed Godric, turning his body into a personal canvas. Once Livius was satisfied with his mutilation, he made it immortal."

I swallow hard, "How long?"

"As a mortal, Godric survived probably more than four years as Livius' doll. He cannot be certain because of the glamouring he was under, but he recalls the annual festival he was purchased at occurring at least four times while he was mortal. That is why he is not certain of the age he was when he was finally turned. He knows he was thirteen when he was bought, so he thinks he might have been seventeen or eighteen when he was turned, but he may have easily lost memories of several festivals while under glamour." I can feel through our Bond that Eric isn't very comfortable sharing Godric's past with me. He probably feels it isn't his business to be telling me these things.

"And Camilla?" I whisper, my eyes open, staring at him anxiously.

"Sookie, you will never fall asleep at this rate," he chastises.

"It's okay. School doesn't start for a little while yet," I remind him, propping myself on my elbows to watch him intently.

With a rueful smile, he tells me, "Camilla was Livius' new doll. He only had her a week before Godric managed to kill her."

"But-"

"Godric could not hope to overtake his Maker," Eric stops my interruption. "Instead, he took the only opportunity he had and stopped Camilla from being abused and tortured in the same way he had."

"He killed her," I whisper. "He couldn't free her body, so he freed her soul."

Eric blinks at me in surprise, "Yes."

"So, _our_ Camilla is something like Godric's second chance at saving a girl being hurt by a sadistic vampire? From her being turned into a 'doll'?" I ask.

"I believe so," Eric nods.

"Why 'doll'?" I ask, worryin' my lip between my teeth, not truly wanting the answer.

"Simply because they are entertainment or collectables. They are meant to be played with or admired, to be done with as seen fit by their owners," Eric's voice is becoming darker, more intense. The emotions in our Bond are swirling with anger and distaste.

"Have you ever owned a doll?" I ask in a quiet tone.

"No."

"Because of Godric?"

"No, because I do not collect. I have never been a collector," Eric spits. "I have never pretended to be an innocent, Sookie, I never will. In my human years, yes, I fought for land and honor. I led men to their deaths and many times I fought in those grim valleys for my own life, right alongside them. I toasted the glory of a win and I mourned the loss of fallen brothers. Yet, my Maker never had to teach me the wrongs of stripping away another's identity," Eric stops abruptly after I subconsciously shift away from him.

We are silently staring at one another and I feel him in our Bond, searchin' the way he always does after he tells me horrible things. I'm so frazzled, even I'm curious as to what it is I'm feelin'.

"Please do not be frightened of me," Eric whispers after another eternity of silence. "I am sorry-"

"Shh," I press my finger to his lips. "You just got real intense, and… I felt _The_ _Viking_. I've never had a _real_ glimpse of him, y'know? It shocked me to feel that, not just because it was so frightening, but because it's as though there's some ancient emotion attached to it that doesn't exist anymore. It was intense and dark and, yes, very scary. Incomprehensible," I finally determine. "It's scary because I don't even know how I could ever begin to understand it."

"I hope you never do," Eric whispers into my hair and starts runnin' his hands through it soothingly. "There are ways I felt as a human and when I was a fledgling vampire that have no purpose in modern society."

All I can do is lay there and silently absorb all I've learned and felt over the past twenty minutes. Godric, Livius, and the Camilla of the Roman Empire, Eric with his Viking heritage and pride; I believe that's what the whole thing came down to for him back then, pride. _I don't want to think about it or try to justify it. Those were not my vampires._

 _Who Eric, Godric, and Pam are now; that's what's important. They are the ones I have chosen to let into my heart._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	35. Chapter 35

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Five: Changes**

 **Eric's POV:**

"Godric of Gaul," Magister Jorge Alonzo de San Diego greets my Maker coolly while I hold Grissom tightly in my grip.

"Jorge," Godric nods at him with just as mild a temper.

"So, what has earned me an audience with the entirety of the Gaul line?" the Magister asks, sarcastically amused. We have all fallen out of his regard since we have integrated with humans. Currently, I am the one who has offended him most on a personal level by Bonding.

Godric crosses his arms over his chest, "I have joined this meeting to make you aware that I have retained one of the 'dolls' from Grissom's shop." 

Jorge's eyebrows raise, and I note a spark of appreciation, "Is that right? How is it coming along?"

"Satisfactory," Godric offers a shrug, but retains his neutral expression. If Jorge had any knowledge of Godric's past in the slightest, he would have understood not to refer to Godric's assistance of Camilla as ownership or training. Nonetheless, he is giddy at the prospect of Godric reverting to his vampire heritage.

"I see," Jorge nods, "and what of the other two dolls?"

"Their separations were still in an early mental break via torture stage, so their bodies had not been physically altered. Therefore, we staged a head-on collision. Both have been taken to mental health facilities," I explain.

Jorge curls his lips in distaste, "Why did you not destroy all the evidence and be done with it?"

"Their memories have been wiped entirely of Grissom. Compton restored what he could of Grissom's damage, so there was no need for such action," I tell him firmly. "With the date of the Revelation closing in on us, unnecessary disposal of corpses is best avoided."

"Yet, you decided to waste your time staging a car accident, instead of killing them and hiding the bodies?" Jorge asks dully.

"Car accidents are much more fun than burials," I shrug.

"I see," He does not appear convinced by my motivation. "Just what spurred you to investigate Grissom's facility? I have read in your reports you saw to its decommission over a year ago."

"During my annual tithe analysis, I discovered he had retained the property," I explain. "He had not put it on the market and I decided to see what sort of use he had been making of it to tax him accordingly. That is when I discovered the dolls." I do not like feeling as though _I_ am the one on trial, still, I maintain my light, easy cadence.

"Three dolls?" Jorge clarifies.

"Yes. However, since I was only given such a short amount of time to investigate the matter, I have not yet been able to determine how many other dolls he has created in the last year," I explain further.

"Regardless," Jorge waves off my explanation, "The North American Council has already granted him a pass."

"A _pass_?" I snarl angrily.

Jorge grins at my discontent, "Yes. They do not intend to keep trafficking illegal for the remainder of time. It will be suspended for the next ten years and re-evaluated later. We need experienced and promising doll creators. Grissom fits."

My hand tightens on Grissom's shoulder, attempting to earn one last grimace before he is released from my custody.

"Nevertheless, he has broken the law, which annoys the Council. Therefore, he will be fined half a million dollars," I feel Grissom flinch beneath my grasp. "If you are caught trafficking before it has been restored to legal status, you _will_ be buried in silver."

"I want him out of my Area!" I snarl, making Jorge raise his eyebrows, "I will not abide a vampire who took a stake to my chest."

Grissom shrugs, disinterested, "I will move to Area 2 then." _Great, François' territory. Grissom could exist like a king in that whelp's custody,_ I think angrily.

Jorge nods, "Your move will be noted, and François will be contacted about your impending arrival. Are we done here?"

"Quite!" I snarl, shoving Grissom away from me angrily. "I want you out of Area 5 before sunup."

"I need-"

I cut off his objections, "You will be _out of Area 5_ by sunup or not even the Council will protect you from me."

Grissom says nothing more as he takes off running and I watch him disappear into the night. "Trafficking should not be permitted to continue," I tell Jorge sternly once Grissom is out of earshot.

"Is that you or your Bonded speaking, Viking?" Jorge asks amusedly.

"It is an unnecessary risk to take. Pets and dolls are dangerous forms of entertainment for us to maintain. The media frenzy they have the potential to create would be a complete shit storm and you all know it. Yet, you still believe that in ten years it might be worth the risk?" I rant.

"Do not forget to whom you are speaking, Northman," Jorge growls.

"I am speaking to a vampire nearly half my age," I remind curtly. "I am speaking to a vampire three times younger than my Maker! Do you honestly believe a Council and yourself, all comprised of vampires _less_ than a millennium of age, save one, know better? Have you consulted your elders?" I demand. "What has Russell said? What about Joan, Caroline or Phillipe?"

Jorge scowls, "Russell and Joan are Bonded. Of course, the Council would never take their opinions into account on this matter. Caroline and Phillipe have expressed concerns, but it is not their decis-"

"What about Diedre or the Ancient Pythoness?" Godric finally interrupts. "Surely they have not agreed to this ten-year suspension."

Again, the Magister's jaw tightens, and I watch as his eyes narrow angrily, "Diedre and the Pythoness declined voting."

"So, the _Fledglings_ voted?" I demand, completely irate now.

"You are getting out of line, Northman," Jorge warns.

"You are damning the Revelation before it can even happen," I accuse. "You are risking the vampire race with your childish yearnings. You want to be out in the public, but you want to _keep_ your nature. You cannot have everything!"

With that, Godric, Pam, and I storm out of the warehouse.

"That was unwise, Eric," Godric whispers once we are in the car. "You are waging a war with words like that."

"Then a war is what we will have," I reply in frustration. "If they do not want the public to see them as malevolent creatures, then they should not condone such malicious ventures."

"I agree, but it is unlike you to show your hand that way," Godric says, but I feel he is both proud and amused by my actions.

"I showed him nothing but my opinion. Keep Camilla and Jason close at night. Move into Stackhouse's apartment, or have him come live at your house until he is turned-"

"He has been considering an earlier turning," Pam tells us suddenly.

We both look at her in surprise. "Why?" I ask.

"Camilla. What happened to her makes Jason desire to be vampire sooner," she replies, and I hear a note of admiration in her voice. "We all should have seen it coming. The Stackhouses do not enjoy sitting on the sidelines. Jason wants to be a protector of our… Family. Not protected," she clearly speaks the word 'family' with affection, and I find that I have the same attachment to that word. The Stackhouses have not joined our Bloodline, they have made us a family.

 _What a wonderful word that is…_

"Did you sense any anxiety in him when he told you this?" Godric asks with concern. "Does he feel pressured?"

"I sensed more of an impatience than a concern," Pam assures him. "He made a few good points about his change of heart. He mentioned wanting to get his yearling phase out of the way before beginning his teaching career. He wants our strength and speed; that the miniscule sacrifices were nothing compared to what he is denying himself currently. Jason is considering coming over after your wedding," she finishes with a shrug.

I nod while I absorb this new information, "Master, perhaps we should have a few discussions with Stackhouse. Analyzing him during a candid discussion might let us see if he can be swayed."

"Those Stackhouses can be stubborn and impatient," Pam reminds me.

I smirk at her words, "How do you think I ended up Bonded six months sooner than I originally agreed?"

All three of us share a chuckle as we arrive at Godric's home. Camilla greets us at the door shyly and I smile at the fading bruises on her lovely face. After a few anti-inflammatories, the new structure of her bones is visible and I begrudgingly admit that Grissom made her into quite a beauty.

"Hi, guys," Camilla smiles at us warmly. "How was the trial?"

My face tightens at the sudden reminder. "Not what we had expected," I confess. Her head tilts curiously and her brown eyes stare with a hint of anxiety. "Grissom was released from detainment with nothing more than a fine. I have banished him from my Area and he is making his way to Baton Rouge as we speak." Camilla's face falls into a frown and I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will be safe, Camilla. I promise you are a priority of our Bloodline. Even after you choose to leave us, we will always watch out for you."

Camilla gives me a soft, appreciative smile, "Thanks, Eric. I don't know that I'll ever truly want to leave you guys, though. If you'll let me stick around, even in the background, I think I'd prefer that. Your wife is so nice. I'd like to stay her friend."

Her words make me smile, but my only answer is to nod.

"Sookie called," Camilla continues after a moment. "She wanted to know if we all wanted to go see a movie, or maybe go out and discuss what happened tonight?"

"We could go to that new coffeehouse," Godric offers. "They have tea," he assures after her hesitation.

I watch Camilla's answering smile and take out my phone to call Sookie.

" _How was the trial?"_ My Bonded asks immediately upon answering.

"Frustrating," I reply. "Is your brother with you?"

" _Yup. Do you want to talk with him?"_

"No. Will you have him drive you to that coffeehouse you showed me the other evening? Camilla wishes to accept your offer to convene this evening."

" _Oh, my Gawd, Darlin'. Can't you just say she wants to hang out?"_ Sookie asks me in exasperation. _"I love how professional you sound most days, but you really gotta learn to loosen up your dialogue. People are gonna think you walk around with a dictionary. I'm an English major and I still throw an "ain't" into my sentences from time to time!"_

Her little scolding brings chuckles to mine and my Bloodlines' lips. "All right, Dear One. I'll try."

" _Oh, I'll mark the calendar! My husband used a contraction!"_ she teases me. _"Meet y'all in a bit. Love you."_

"Love you, too," I reply before hanging up. "They will meet us there," I tell everyone before turning to the mortal in the room, "Camilla, there is a chill in the air. You should wear a sweater."

"I'll grab a jacket," She smiles with a roll of her eyes and skips to her bedroom that had formerly been Godric's. Seeing as he does not go to rest and does not _entertain guests_ , Camilla has taken it over.

"Do you think you could keep on taking care of Camilla and raising Stackhouse through his first year with her in the house?" I ask Godric curiously.

"I take very little care of Camilla," Godric answers amusedly. "It has only been a week, and she is already talking about acquiring a part-time job once her injuries finish healing. I have had to try to dissuade her, but she has said it will help her feel 'less like a house cat'."

Soon the four of us are piling into Pam's van to meet my Bonded and her brother at a coffeehouse called Java Jim's. There are many college students gathered there, enjoying their winter break, and a handful of younger teenagers who are trying in vain to impress the older children.

I see my Bonded waving at us from the corner booth, the only table large enough to seat all six of us. After we seat ourselves, Camilla manages to situate herself between Sookie and Godric. It makes me tilt my head curiously at how the woman desires his proximity when she is stuck with him most of the time already. Sookie just smiles, places her chin in her hand, and gives her an amused glance.

Conversation begins after the living have their drinks and the story of Grissom's joke of a trial brings a storm of outraged rants. A few patrons look at us curiously from time to time, but they do not appear to hear what we are discussing.

"So, what does your little argument mean?" Jason asks once I have told them of my clash with Jorge's disclosure.

I shrug, "Nothing, really. I made my opinion known, but since the argument was only witnessed by those with whom I share a bloodline, he cannot say that I was publicly disrespectful. Privately, I am permitted to express my opinion because I am his senior."

"Regardless," Godric inserts, "his opinion might strike a chord of annoyance with the Council. If we were to openly object this intent by contacting other ancients and making them aware of the Council's plan of merely suspending the roads rather than abolishing them, action will most certainly be taken against us."

"Which don't matter," Jason points out. "What are they gonna do to you? What _could_ they do to you?"

"The proper question is what could they do to _you_?" Sookie snaps irritably. Jason gives her a sheepish look, and I watch as Sookie's head snaps to his direction. Her jaw drops, and she shakes her head in something akin to horror. "Jason! You're… You want to-"

"Sook, what's the point of waitin'? I graduate college, get my rough year outta the way, and then I start teachin'," Jason tells her in frustration. "We could start our first years as teachers together. Hell, with your man's connections, we could probably work at the same school!"

He is not wrong. I could easily arrange that and it has been my intention to do so.

"But," Sookie sniffles, "if… If I'd known this might've been your last holiday season to… To _eat_ I woulda made more of your favorites!" She is crying openly now and Camilla hands her a napkin to blot at her eyes.

"Sook, it's just somethin' I'm thinkin' 'bout," Jason sighs with a shake of his head. "I have my reservations 'bout makin' this my last new year as a human. I'll tell ya what. I'll do one more Thanksgivin' and Christmas, so I can be human for your wedding. Okay?" She gives him a rough nod while she swipes at another tear. "Hey, c'mon, you can't keep cryin'! Ya already got what you wanted!" he teases her playfully.

We all laugh at my future brother's statement and I plant a soft kiss against Sookie's temple, "I'll make everything better," I promise her teasingly, intentionally using a contraction to amuse her. It works and she scrunches her face, plainly saying without words she knows exactly what I am doing.

My response is to kiss her again and enjoy this time out with my _family_.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Sookie?" Camilla looks at me impishly while we sift through a stack of magazines, trying to decide on a new haircut for my newest friend. "What about this one?" She holds a page out for my inspection and I laugh. It's a pixie cut. "What?"

"Pam would ring your neck," I tell her honestly.

"I know. I don't really want to cut off all my hair," she giggles. "I just wanted to see your reaction. It wasn't nearly as good as Pam's will be!"

It's my turn to giggle, "You got some nerves, Cammie. I don't think I could prod Pam like that, even for a good laugh."

That mischievous grin is back, and I gotta admit, Camilla has quickly become my best friend in the entire world. She's funny and a bit of a trickster. She had swiped Godric's phone, texted Eric that there was an emergency, and demanded that my Bonded bring me to his house immediately. Next thing I knew, Pam, Eric, Jason, and I were at Godric's house with the eldest vampire staring at us, convened on his front porch, with an expression of complete confusion. Camilla had popped down the hall with a big grin and said, "Impromptu movie night!" We'd stayed up all night, watchin' all these old movies I'd brought over for her.

"How's the new job goin'?" I ask her after a few more minutes of flippin' through pictures.

"Boring," she confesses with a roll of her eyes. "My manager at the store stands too close. He was teaching me how to count down my register the first night I closed, and practically stood on top of me."

I frown, "That's not appropriate at all."

"I know," she groans. "I just don't know what to do. When he walks me to my car at the end of a closing shift, he puts his hand on my back like we're _walking together_. I don't know how to tell him it makes me uncomfortable. I don't want him to be mean to me at work."

"Did you tell Godric?" I ask.

Camilla shrugs, "He'll just tell me to quit. He's said I don't have to work, that the Bloodline is happy to support me, but I like having something to do aside from studying. I still don't know what I want to study in college when I start next fall. Working at the grocery store is so menial, it gives me plenty of time to think and work on my social interactions."

I nod in understanding, "I get that. It's real easy to get caught up in the family and forget about the rest of the world. The Kappas invited me to their Valentine's Day party, and it took a lot of determination to make myself go. I just wanted to stay in with you guys and hang out. Y'know?"

"I really do," Camilla agrees. "No one will ever really know us like we do."

"The thing is, though, after I was at the party, I _did_ have fun," I offer consolation. "So, I totally get why the job means so much to you. It's like stayin' connected to the world."

"So, what do I do about Jim?" she asks.

"What if Jason drops you off for your next closing shift and Godric picks you up? Just tell Jim that your boyfriend's pickin' you up? Maybe once he thinks you're in a relationship, he'll back off?"

 _Okay, I know this is a cheap way to get information, but I_ _ **need**_ _to know!_

Camilla's face flushes at my suggestion, and I watch excitedly as she buries her face in her magazine, ' _If only it weren't a charade!'_

Just like that, my suspicions are confirmed. Camilla _likes_ Godric as much more than just a roommate and teacher. My warm, fuzzy feelin' at this realization is quickly turned cold after I realize this might be a lot tougher to work out than I think.

Godric might resist attraction to Camilla out of integrity for his role in her life. He might neglect her feelings for him out of sheer determination _not_ to treat her like the doll she was supposed to become. A strange shiver runs down my spine. _Am I blurring the lines too much?_

We finally decide to just let Pam choose Camilla's next hairstyle, seein' as she's done such a phenomenal job keepin' mine in style. Once that's decided, we hang out listening to music. Camilla's found that she's a Classic Rock girl, and I have fun introducing her to some of mine and Jason's favorite southern rock bands and songs.

Finally, after the sun sets, Pam appears, and the three of us head to our salon. I need a waxin', and Camilla's gettin' her hair done while Pam bounces between the two of us. When I catch a moment alone with Pam, I decide to ask her about the situation that's been buggin' me all afternoon.

"Pam," I mumble as some wax is ripped off my leg, "do you think Godric would ever… Um…" Pam raises her eyebrows at me, awaiting a completed question. "Do you think he'd ever, maybe, have feelings for… Cammie?"

The vampire blinks twice before her mouth frowns, "I do not know. I am aware of his fondness for her, but I am fond of her, too. It does not mean that those feelings will ever be… Romantic. Why?"

"If he did have romantic feelings for her, would he act on them?" I evade her question with another question.

"Unlikely. Why?" Pam presses.

"But, what if she wanted him to?" I try to dodge again, offering a small hint to avoid flat-out givin' out my friend's ill-obtained secret.

"Sookie," Pam scowls, on to my game and not havin' any of it.

"I will neither confirm nor deny what I've _heard_ ," I stress the word, hoping she catches on that I found out from use of my telepathy.

"I see," She's quick on the uptake. "Given Godric's perspective on his relationship with Camilla, I'm inclined to believe he would see it as an abuse of the situation. He will likely never try to court her since he would see it as taking advantage of her."

"What if she doesn't see it like that?" I insist.

Pam's face hardens, "It would not matter. More than likely, he would insist he give Camilla her own place to put distance between them."

I frown at this news. _Maybe Eric could talk some sense into him?_

"I think she would be good for Godric," I state as another yank of wax makes me tense.

Pam relaxes now that she doesn't feel like I'm tryin' to wheedle info out of her, "Perhaps, but anything she feels for him, Godric would automatically assume is due to their forced cohabiting arrangements. Like Stockholm Syndrome," she teases.

I roll my eyes at that, "You guys can just never accept that _sometimes_ , mortals do know what they want."

Blinking eyes stare at me in surprise, but Pam chooses not to say anything for the remainder of my treatment. Instead, she wanders back to the salon floor and checks on Camilla. I can hear her squawking orders to our stylist, Ashley, in the back of the salon. _I don't know why Pam doesn't just do all our beauty stuff herself! She's such a dictator over them!_

{†}

"Hey there, my sexy Bonded," I greet Eric after I fling open the condo door and throw my purse on the entryway table. He hates when I do that, instead of putting it in the nearby closet, but it's more convenient by the door.

"Mmm, I smell wax," He grins at me, lookin' up from his laptop. "Bring those smooth legs over here." He puts his laptop on the coffee table and pats his thighs invitingly. When I come over and sit with my limbs in his lap, he starts runnin' his fingers up and down my sinfully smooth skin. "Gods, your skin is always so soft afterward," he mumbles, squeezin' my calf.

I gasp as his hands move higher and higher. No matter how many times I've felt his hands on me, it never gets old. _Probably a good thing since we're immortals._

He's massaging my thighs now, and I part them when he reaches for my underwear. With a quick yank, my panties are off, and I moan in anticipation until I hear Eric snarl, "Damn it, Sookie!"

"What?" I frown at him, lookin' at him starin' between my legs.

"You ripped all of it off again!" he accuses, givin' my mons a mournful pat.

I roll my eyes, "It'll grow back, Eric. Bikini season's comin' up! I don't _like_ havin' hair down there when I go to the beach!"

"Our next residence will be in Canada," he grumbles. I laugh, grab him by the hair, and yank his face down between my legs.

"Stop gripin' and start gropin'," I tell him impatiently. _You can't rub on a girl's legs like that and just_ _ **stop**_ _!_

My Bonded complies, pleasurin' me with his mouth until I'm gaspin' for air, and then he's flipped me onto my stomach. He pushes into me from behind, and I groan at the altered position. It makes me feel tighter around him and rubs harshly against that sensitive spot inside me. Moanin' and wrigglin' beneath him, I cry out when he pierces my shoulder with his fangs. It makes me go wild under him and when it ends, I feel good and sated.

Eric wraps me up in his arms after and I clutch at his forearms, and lay snuggly against his chest, "Mmm, this really is the best life ever," I tell him.

"I could not agree more," he whispers in my ear.

"I wish Godric would let himself be as happy as we are," I murmur.

Confusion seeps into our Bond and Eric asks, "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, in a romantic relationship. Maybe even Bonded," I say softly, like I'm still contentedly dazed from our couplin'. It takes a lot of self-control to _feel_ as nonchalant as my voice portrays. _Can't let Eric know I'm playin' him!_

His confusion grows and he squeezes my breast contemplatively, "Bonding is more complicated than you may realize, Dear One. It is not a decision, it is a compulsion."

"Can it be resisted?" I ask curiously.

"It could be, but the circumstances would have to be quite monumental for a vampire to do so," he answers, and I feel suspicion taking the place of confusion. "Are you thinking of Camilla?" _Busted!_

"Yes," I answer contritely.

He sighs and squeezes me tightly to him, "I have been as well."

His admission makes me turn in his arms excitedly, "Really?!"

Eric looks uncomfortable, "Sookie, it is not our business-"

"We're family! We're supposed to mettle in each other's love lives!" I tell him pointedly. "It's… It's a _rule_! _And_ we're the only married couple of our family! It's our _job_!"

I feel his amusement and it makes me smile. Givin' his lips a soft kiss, I murmur, "Godric deserves to be happy. Camilla _really_ wants him to give her a chance, but he's scared it's not real. He thinks any infatuation she has for him is a result of their teacher/student relationship. Then there's the whole doll thing, and he thinks he'd be takin' advantage of her-"

"You have been talking to Pam," he realizes, and I can hear the entertained annoyance in his voice. I'm really the only person who can walk the very fine line of agitating him and makin' him love every second of it.

"So?" I ask in as girly a voice as I can, and push out my bottom lip for good measure. He rolls his eyes at me and I kiss his throat. "What's wrong with worryin' about my friend acceptin' his right to be happy?" I kiss his clavicle now and shimmy a little bit as I work myself lower… and lower… and lower. "Doesn't Godric deserve to be as happy as we are?" His cock is between my breasts, hardening as I deliberately squish it between them.

"Sookie, I know what you are doing," he growls.

"And your point?" I tease, givin' him another squeeze.

"As his Child, it is not my place to talk sense into him about this," Eric reminds me. I stroke him with my tongue. "He is a thousand years my senior. I have no chance of convincing him otherwise," I wriggle my tongue against the thin slit at his tip. "He will never accept a-a word I say," _Just a little more,_ I think while I cup his balls and give them a tauntin' squeeze. "B-but," _Buuuuuut_? My tongue teases and my hand squeezes. "I suppose, it would not hurt to try."

"No, Darlin', it wouldn't hurt a bit," I agree just before enveloping his entire length with my mouth and descending until he's cradled in the back of my throat.

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Over a thousand-years-old, and_ _ **I**_ _am the one who is pussywhipped by my eighteen-year-old Bonded,_ I think in frustration while driving to Godric's home alone. Camilla has already left for work, having been driven by Jason for some reason Sookie refused to explain. I feel her at home, smugly studying for exams while I prepare myself to _try_ convincing my Maker to court a human.

I cannot begin to imagine how this conversation will go. Secretly, I am praying Godric uses his Maker's Command to dismiss me before I even begin.

Pulling into the driveway, I pause momentarily before going to his door and knocking. Godric's eyebrows are raised questioningly when he answers, awaiting an explanation for my visit.

"Master," I greet uncomfortably.

"Eric," he returns, giving away nothing. He waits for me to justify my unannounced arrival upon his doorstep.

"May I come in?" I ask, attempting for an air of resolve. His eyebrows raise infinitesimally higher, but he steps aside and opens the door further to allow me entrance.

Stepping inside, I clear my throat unnecessarily.

"Eric," Godric sighs, "whatever it is, just say it."

"I have it on good authority that Camilla desires much more than just your mentorship," I blurt. When Godric's jaw clenches and I sense agitation showing on his face, I know I only have moments to make my case. "However, before you command me to leave," I continue quickly, "consider your reasons for resisting-"

"Get out," It is not a command, still, it causes my body to tighten.

"If you feel that you would be abusing your status-"

"Out, Eric," he says again.

"-then consider that perhaps you are not the only one-"

"I told you to leave!"

"-who is finding it difficult to keep yourself from wanting," I finish in a rush, and Godric stares at me angrily. Yet, he is not pushing me out the door, he is still not commanding me, so I add, "Why does it have to be more than something as simple as you are _wanted_?" When he has no reply, I press further, "You could make the same argument for Sookie and I. She could have found herself falling for me because of the security I brought to her and her brother. I could have believed she felt beholden to me for my generosity to Jason. The difference is, I had the confidence to _know_ I am desirable."

"You think I lack self-esteem?" Godric barks on a surprised laugh.

My shoulders lock, squaring my body off in preparation for the attack my next words might bring, "I did not die as a man who thought himself unworthy, unloved, or unwanted. Did you?" Godric punches me in the jaw, sending me sailing toward the wall. It is only spared destruction when I use my ability of flight to slow down my momentum. I hate using that gift in these instances, but use it nonetheless, because the shift in velocity and rapid deceleration tends to break bones.

"Master," I wince while one of my ribs slips back in place, "for a moment, imagine that you are worthy of Camilla and wanted by her. I know from Sookie's rants on Camilla's behalf that she is propositioned continually at her job at the grocer's. Yet, not a single man has turned her eye. Why do you think that is?"

"It is circumstantial," Godric snarls. "If she had stayed with you or Jason then-"

"Then her feelings for you might have taken longer to develop because she would have gotten to know you slower than she had," I argue. "Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance, Master."

"Where did you get the spine to speak to me this way?" Godric grumbles, but I see he is more irritated with himself than angry at me.

"When have you ever known me to lack a spine?" I demand a bit indignantly.

"You know what I mean," he sighs.

I offer him little more than a shrug and state, "I have a mettlesome Bonded. If you gave yourself a chance, you might have one, too."

Godric bows his head with an expression I have never seen on his face. Only love could strip away thousands of years of experience and bring a surge of uncertainty to a vampire's face.

Since Godric finds words have evaded him, I tell him in a reassuring tone, "You did not create that mischievous side of Camilla. You did not make her into a competent mathematician. Now, why do you think you _made_ her fall in love with you? Proximity is supposed to breed contempt, not affection," I tease at the end, making Godric smirk.

"I suppose," Godric whispers, "I am a little frightened."

This admission makes my eyebrows rise, "Frightened? Of what?"

"When I must tell her all my sins," he says quietly.

"Sookie still learns mine," I tell him. "She is constantly learning some new, abhorrent thing about me, but she still loves me. Sometimes I scare her, sometimes I upset her, but she still loves me."

"I have a thousand years' worth of sins you do not," Godric protests weakly.

"If she is meant to be your Bonded, those extra thousand years will mean nothing to her," I reassure him.

"I have not courted a woman in…" Godric pauses as if he is counting before he barks on a laugh. "Have I never courted a woman?" he asks me amusedly.

Thinking back, I cannot recall a single instance. Godric and I were quite the same in that regard, not letting emotion get involved with our sexual needs. Although, my Maker indulged far less often than I did.

"How do I change our relationship?" Godric asks me, at a loss.

My hands raise at my own loss, "This is Sookie's territory, not mine." When I see Godric reach into his pants' pocket to extract his phone, I ask in surprise, "Are you calling my Bonded for advice?"

He only offers a nod when the phone begins ringing, "Sookie-"

" _I'll be over in_ _ **ten minutes**_ _!"_ she says excitedly before hanging up.

We are left to stare at each other blankly until ten minutes later, I hear Sookie's BMW pull into the driveway. I must resist the impulse to check the car for a new scratch or dent. She only _just_ passed her driving exam, and every day I curse Camilla for teaching her how to drive. _My insurance is going through the roof!_ If I am lucky, she will get her license suspended.

"This is so exciting!" Sookie cries after she flings open the door and hugs both myself and my Maker. "Oh, we need to change your clothes!" she states, running to Godric's room to raid his closet. We both remain standing like statues while she hops back and forth with clothing, holding them up to Godric and shaking her head before tossing them aside. Soon the entire floor is covered in clothes until she hands him a button down, jeans, and pair of boots. "Wear this," she commands, shoving the articles into his arms.

Godric shrugs and begins stripping in the middle of the living room, forcing Sookie to squeak and cover her eyes. When he flashes me an amused grin, I know he is paying her back for the mess she has made of his home.

"I am dressed. Now what?" Godric asks once Sookie turns around and looks him over. She runs her hands through his hair a few times, deciding how it looks best. She mumbles to herself and walks around him. "Sookie," Godric moans, "how do I make Camilla let me court her?"

"Oh, my Gawd! I'm gettin' there!" Sookie protests with that whine of hers that I find absolutely adorable. Her accent is too sweet.

"All right," she finally nods at Godric's appearance approvingly, "Now, all you gotta do is pick her up at the store when her shift lets out. Meet her by the door, so you can walk her to the car, and make a big show of it, so that sleaze of a manager gets the picture."

"Make a show of it?" Godric asks with a frown.

"Y'know, hold her hand, maybe kiss it a coupla times? It always makes me melt when Eric does that," Sookie blushes, and I find myself taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Ya big flirt," She winks at my actions.

"So, that means I want to court?" Godric's frown deepens.

"No, that's just to get her pulse goin'," Sookie explains. "Oh! Park your car in the shopper's area, not the employee side. You don't want Jim hangin' 'round while you make your big move!" Sookie inserts quickly.

"Courting!" Godric bellows.

"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there!" Sookie tells him. "So, when you open her door for her, pull her to ya real close and just tell her all soft and husky how you feel."

Godric looks at me with wide eyes, "How I feel?"

"Not like some grand declaration," Sookie clarifies. "Just speak from the heart, be a little vulnerable, and _don't_ kiss her until she leans in for it. You'll regret it if you don't wait."

"Will I?" Godric looks lost.

"Yes, you will, because you'll always worry in the back of your head that she didn't want you to, but went along with it anyway," Sookie tells him sternly. "I know you, Godric, and you will always assume the worst about yourself."

I must admit, my Bonded really does understand my Bloodline very well. She knew why Godric had called her without more than reading his name on her caller I.D. She knew his hesitations and doubts, and she reassured them in her own funny, sweet, 'Sookie' way.

 _There is no denying that beyond her telepathy, Sookie is quite adept at reading people and vampires. Or perhaps it is matters of the heart she understands so well._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	36. Chapter 36

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Six: By Any Other Name**

 **Camilla's POV:**

 _Ugh, go away!_ I groan internally as, yet again, my manager looms over me like some conceited gargoyle.

"I think I got it now, Jim," I say as nicely as possible. When his brow furrows, I realize I could have sounded a little nicer, "Counting down a till isn't that hard," I try again to be both kind and dismissive. His presence makes my skin crawl, but I know Godric is picking me up tonight, so I'm a bit more confident about pushing against his infringement of my personal space.

Jim stands up straight, walks around me, and then leans against the wall of the counting room. I want to roll my eyes when he juts his hips outward in a 'relaxed stance' leaning against the wall. _Get your dick out of my face!_ I think irritably while I count as fast as I can, checking my totals against my printout.

Once I'm done, I shove the tray at Jim and cross my arms over my chest petulantly while he takes it to the saferoom. Standing, I stomp back out to the floor to pick up the trash I neglected before closing. I'd been too busy before the doors locked, so I decided to do it while Jim finished with his nightly totals and paperwork.

I hold my hand to my face when I enter the little room with the garbage chute, a handy access panel that lets you throw stuff in the dumpster without having to leave the building. It smells disgusting in here, this sour, rotting stench that curdles in your nose. I've only been working here two weeks, but I don't think I'll ever get used to this smell.

Opening the hatch to the chute, I throw the bags of trash down the short passageway and snap it shut quickly. When I turn to leave, I let out a little shriek and clutch at my heart. Jim is standing on the other side of the door, staring at me through the little window that keeps employees from smacking each other with the door. Before my heart can calm, Jim flings the swinging door open and stomps into the trash room beside me.

"I-I'm done in here," I tell him nervously. _Why is he in here?_

"No, you'll always belong right here," Jim laughs at his tasteless joke. _Did he just call me white trash?_ I wonder in confusion. "And if you ever talk to me again like you did earlier, I'll make sure you spend more time in here," he says, losing his previous humor.

"Talk like _what_?" I snap irritably. "If you didn't stand on top of me, maybe I wouldn't have to tell you to back off!"

He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back, my shoulders pressing against the wall. _Ewww!_ _Garbage juice… On my back!_

"Get out of my face," I tell Jim firmly.

"Or what?" Jim demands, a smug grin on his face.

My entire face tightens into a scowl, "If you touch me, I'll scream bloody murder, and my boyfriend will rip you apart!"

Jim snorts, reaching for me, "I call your bluff."

I swear to God, I had no idea I had a horror movie-worthy scream in me. Fortunately, that's exactly what pierces the air and Jim flinches away at first, probably in surprise. His hesitation only lasts a second though, then he slaps me across the face, silencing me. One of my hands reaches up to hold the stinging part of my face while the other tries to swat at his fingers after he starts grabbing at me. Eventually, I'm fighting with both hands and his grasps become less taunting and more intentional. He's _really_ trying to put his hands on me now!

"GODRIC!" I yell after one of my hands gets pinned to the disgusting wall. "GODRIC!" I scream again, shutting my eyes in pain once his other hand grips me by the throat to shut me up.

The pain is short-lived, though, and before I fall into full-blown panic, I feel Jim's hand leave my throat. I blink my eyes open and there's _my_ Godric, yanking this scumball off me. My hand touches my neck, finding it a little tender while my vampire is throwing Jim out of the disgusting room and stomping after him.

"Place your hands on her again and I will remove them from your wrists!" Godric snarls, "She quits. Fuck off!" I'm still standing in the garbage room like an idiot when Godric comes back to me. He touches my wrist when he comes to stand in front of me and my hand drops to show him whatever damage my body's sustained. "A few light bruises, but nothing too painful," he assesses calmly and maybe I'm a _little_ disappointed he's not angrier. "Come, Camilla," he takes my hand and leads me out of the store.

I don't spot any broken windows or doors, then realize he must have picked his way in or something. My heart sinks further. _My safety didn't even warrant a frantic need to come to my aide_? I realize miserably. Jim was about to rape me and Godric took the time to pick the lock. He didn't even do anything more than push Jim away and issue a mild threat.

Godric opens the passenger door for me, although he seems to hesitate before stepping away to let me sit down. Once I'm seated, Godric shuts my door and moves to get behind the wheel.

"Are you all right, Camilla?" Godric asks softly before starting the car.

"Yes," I whisper. _If something like this doesn't prove I'm anything more than a roommate, nothing ever will!_ I think in despair and tears start pouring out of my eyes. _Dang it!_ I swipe at them angrily.

"Let me get you home-"

"Will you take me to Sookie's?" I try to ask steadily, but my voice is breaking. _I can't be near you. It hurts too much!_

"If that is what you wa-"

"I do," I say quickly and brush away another annoying tear. When Godric's hand reaches for mine comfortingly, I act as though I don't notice and quickly cross my arms over my chest, keeping them out of his reach. His touch feels bitter. _All he offers is comfort…_

Godric looks hurt after I refuse his comfort, but I just lean my head against the window and stare out at the passing lights. If he knew how much it hurt to know the person you love only sees you as a friend, he might not have offered me his touch at all.

I listen while Godric calls either Eric or Sookie, I'm not sure which. All I know is he is speaking very softly, and he mumbles the word 'attack' as if he believes it will trigger something in me. _He does remember my first memory is being naked and surrounded by vampires in a warehouse… Right?_ This experience falls very short of traumatizing for me. Tonight, Godric hurt me more than Jim ever could.

Once we arrive at the Northman Condo, as I call it, Sookie comes bounding out and flings open my door. She's got her arms wrapped around me like a mama bear protecting her cub and I try to make her aware of my exasperation through my expression. _Of course, she's a telepath, so I guess I don't need to use any expressions!_

Sookie pulls away and gives me an appraising look, "What are-"

"Inside," I tell her and stalk toward the front door. Eric watches me storm past, his eyebrows raised. He gives Godric a questioning look and the vampire who's _not_ mine lifts his shoulders, completely clueless.

Safely seated on Sookie's couch, she brings me a cup of tea I guess she'd started making after Godric called. "What's goin' on?" she asks after I take the warm mug.

I capture my lip between my teeth and point to my head pleadingly. Her brow furrows, but she nods in agreement to just listen to my head, rather than make me talk. We do this from time to time, whenever I have something to say or ask and I don't want the vampires knowing.

After she nods to let me know she is listening, I let her have it, all my worries and concerns, what _really_ hurt me tonight, and why I can't stay with Godric anymore. By the time she's absorbed everything I think and feel about the situation, her head is in her hands and she groans.

"What?" I ask.

"Camilla," she groans again, then reaches for a pad of paper. She jots down her message and turns it toward me.

 _~ He was going to ask you tonight if you would date him! Probably didn't want to have the moment ruined- ~_

Whatever the rest of her message says, I'll never know because my heart is galloping in my chest. _Godric was going to ask me out? Like_ _ **out**_ _, out!?_ My lip is quivering, so I stand up and begin pacing. _Oh, no! How will I get him to ask me_ _ **now**_ _!?_

"Patience," Sookie whispers just softly enough that Godric and Eric would only hear if they're paying close attention to our conversation. She points again to her note, so I finish reading it now that my anxiety is less distracting.

 _~ -by the events of tonight. Give him a few days, act normal, let him be reassured you are all right. After that, he'll ask you._

 _As for the whole deal about him being "complacent" during your attack, Eric and Godric need to keep their cool, Cammie. Especially when they're dealing with humans they can't, or shouldn't, kill. It's very easy for them to accidentally kill humans. I guarantee Godric was reeling inside, but he really needs to keep himself in check. It's a thing you learn to do after a millennium, I guess. ~_

Okay, so Godric does want to date me and he was probably super-upset over what happened with Jim, more than just friend or roommate being upset.

"Think you're ready to go home now?" Sookie asks me with a smile I think is a bit teasing.

"Yeah, I think I am," I nod in agreement while mouthing, "Thank you!" She just grins and nods.

Sookie stands and walks me to the door. Godric and Eric are standing on the sidewalk, talking quietly with one another, so I wave goodbye to Sookie and apologize for the interruption.

"You always know where to find me when you need me," Sookie reminds me sweetly.

She's such a weird, but good, friend to have. Sookie is the kind of friend who mothers me, makes sure I'm eating, getting enough sleep, and that I'm happy. She's also the kind of friend who teases me and is goofy and sweet… _She's my best friend in the whole world…_

 **Godric's POV:**

Camilla exits the condo, waving goodbye to Sookie, and looking much happier than when we arrived. "She looks better," I murmur to Eric.

"Sookie is good for that," he replies just as quietly, a soft smile on his face.

Before I can say anything else, Camilla is standing next to me, and I am forced to say goodnight to my Child. Unfortunately, I could have used more time with him. After the events of this evening, I do not know how to proceed after my earlier resolve.

 _Do I wait? How long?_ I wonder nervously while I hold Camilla's door open. She smiles at me sweetly, gets in and sits down, folding her hands in her lap as I shut the door. _At least Camilla seems in better spirits,_ even if I am still a blend of impatience and uncertainty. Impatient to claim her and uncertain if it is a poor time for doing so. _Would having me make her feel happy? Is she feeling too vulnerable to accept what I would have to offer?_ Yes, a blend, or what I would deem a farrago.

Once I take my seat behind the wheel, a sigh of relief comes past my lips when Camilla takes my hand. I chance a glance at her and she smiles apologetically. What a relief for her to seek my touch!

While I drive, she continues holding my hand and I sense nervousness in her touch. Her thumb runs anxiously against the back of my hand, so I look at her worriedly. "Are you all right, Camilla?" I ask gently.

"Um, yeah," she answers and gives my hand a squeeze as we arrive at the house. I quickly open her door for her and walk her into the house.

"You should go rest," I tell her.

"Shower first," she grumbles and goes toward the bathroom.

As soon as the water is running, I take out my phone and hit my third speed dial.

" _Not traumatized, just waiting on you, Godric,"_ Sookie replies in her knowing tone that makes me doubt her inability to hear vampire minds.

"How did you-"

" _Eric told me about your concerns after you left,"_ she replies simply, _"Camilla was only distant before 'cause she thought she didn't mean anythin' to you. Go prove her wrong."_

"You really are quite meddlesome," I sigh.

" _I only meddle when people are bein' stupid and you're bein' stupid. You deserve her. She wants you. Go get her!"_ She hangs up on me after that and I cannot help but chuckle.

 _When is the last time someone hung up on me?_ I wonder in delight.

It is with that thought I finally have the words I had desperately sought earlier this evening. Without thinking, I storm into the bathroom, making Camilla jump while she dries her hair. A thick, white towel is wrapped around her body and she clutches it modestly while the blowdryer clatters against the counter.

"Knock much?" Camilla snaps, fumbling to turn off the dryer.

"I apologize," I mumble in embarrassment, "However, I need to speak with you and it is important."

Camilla puts down the dryer and looks away from the mirror to look at me curiously, "Is something wrong?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No. Something is very right," I take a step toward her and delight at the little catch in her breath.

"Godric," Her voice trails off when I stand directly in front of her.

Without hesitating, I cup her heart-shaped face in my palms and look directly into her eyes, "I am the most unworthy creature you will ever meet, Camilla. I have done terrible things and I do not deserve any of the affection you could spare me… But, I _beg_ you for it. I have been an Impervious Immortal for ten months and every day I feel some of the darkness of my past being chipped away by that blessing. Yet, after I met you and began spending time with you, that darkness was stripped from me so completely. Your light and warmth heal me more than the sun ever could. Please," I whisper, "let me stay in your light."

Camilla's hands grip my wrists and I feel my hands being wrenched away from her face. Thankfully, before I can worry about rejection, she is pressing her lips against mine urgently. "Every day," she murmurs against my mouth and her hands release me to tangle in the short strands of my hair. Frantically, I pull her body flush to mine and capture her in my arms, unwilling to let her go. She responds by wrapping her arms around my neck and braces herself to do the same with her legs around my waist.

"Camilla," I groan as her mouth trails to the corner of my own and she begins to kiss across my cheek toward my throat.

"I have loved you for months," she murmurs against my ear, "All I wanted to hear… Thank you, thank you…" She is kissing my ear and tugging the lobe between her teeth. "Take me to bed?"

An actual growl tears through my throat while I carry her out of the bathroom into my former bedroom. Camilla has effectively turned this into her own space, but I find it oddly suitable for me as well. Perhaps because I have loved her just as helplessly, I find everything about her just as lovely, even her taste in décor.

Quickly, I push her towel open and kiss along her bare flesh. My lips warm against the heat of her skin as I suckle and kiss her throat.

"Godric," Camilla murmurs. "I want your blood. I want you to feel how much I love you," she tells me pleadingly and I groan at her request. "Please, Godric," she arches beneath me and I feel my fangs descend.

Eagerly, I slice my tongue on a pointed incisor and plunge it into Camilla's mouth. Her ecstatic moan as she tastes my blood resounds in my heart when I feel her emotions bloom inside me. It is healing and beautiful to have her enveloping my soul and that is why I do not notice when she cuts her tongue against my fang.

When I taste her blood, I pull away, feeling her presence within me lock itself into the beginnings of our ritual, "Camilla, did you…"

"Every day," she reminds me of her promise, "if you want me."

I kiss her… _hard_. My body is moving against hers with a desperate necessity at her resolve. My hands are tracing all her curves, earning small gasps and moans as they impatiently explore her flesh.

"Ah, slow," Camilla gasps, taking hold of my hands and easing my eagerness. She brings my hands to her lips, kissing my palms. "Slow," she urges gently and I take a deep, calming breath. I remind myself that though her body may or may not be virginal, her mind is another matter. She has no memories of being bedded and I _will_ be the only one to make love with Camilla.

A soft smile touches my lips and I lean down to kiss her gently. "Yes," I agree, sliding my hands up her body to cradle her head. I kiss her again and again until her limbs wrap tightly around me once more.

I begin kissing down the length of her body. At each landmark, I pay great attention. Her clavicles, breasts, navel, and hover only briefly at her sex before pushing her legs wide open. I glance up to find her watching me intently with her dilated eyes. Her mouth is parted slightly, panting softly as I stare up at her. As my tongue reaches out to lick at her folds, I see her hold her breath, and it makes me smile.

She is already so wet, coating my tongue with her arousal. I prod with my tongue and fingers, suckling, nibbling, and stroking her until her body arches like a harp. My fingers are gliding effortlessly in and out of her opening. Her legs are shaking, and her chest is falling and rising rapidly.

"Do I excite you this much, Camilla?" I tease between caresses of my tongue.

"Yes," she whines as my fingers flex inside of her.

I could give her this sweet torture until daybreak and still not be satisfied. Luckily for her, I am just as excited and impatient to unite our bodies. That is why I end my mouth's efforts and begin kissing my way up to meet her lips.

"Now, Camilla?" I ask, my lips moving against hers with my words. I let my fingers graze tauntingly against her carotid.

"YES!" she shouts, and I smile as my hand trails from her throat, down her abdomen and finally between her legs once more. This time, however, I take my own sex into my hand and rub it tauntingly against her wetness. "Ah," Her hands tighten in my hair and I feel her walls barring me from entering. I lick her throat briefly and she relaxes enough that I may start feeling her heat surrounding me. Her body resists again, and I feel her hold her breath.

I chuckle against her ear, "You are being stubborn, Mila…" She whimpers at my new pet name for her, but I nibble my way from her throat to her shoulder to earn more of those sweet noises. My hand pinches and plucks at her nipple until Camilla's legs wrap about my hips and pull me inside. "Thank you," I whisper against her ear while her heat envelopes me.

"I'm s-sorry," she is staring into my eyes, and I feel a strange surge of disappointment from her.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask of her. "You are amazing!"

"I-I," she whispers, but is still holding me as if scared. I see the conflict in her eyes and wonder about her regrets I sense.

"Why are you upset, Mila?" I murmur soothingly in her ear.

Her lip quivers while she meekly replies, "It didn't hurt."

"I am glad," I smile.

"You're not the first one in here," she tells me, "That makes me sad."

I capture her lips with mine, drawing her into a slow, comforting kiss, "As far as either of us knows, I _am,_ and always will be, the only one who has had my Camilla."

Camilla's arms and legs tighten around me and she draws my head to rest against her shoulder. I kiss there, gently rocking the both of us until her hold loosens, and I can move unobstructed.

"Go-God!" Her fists clench in the bedding while I move inside of her. Her spine arches, so her hips meet mine at a heavenly angle that brings a sob to her lips.

" _Camilla meum_ ," I groan against her shoulder, kissing and licking while her body tightens around mine. " _Mea, mea!_ " My voice is coming in sharp pants against her ear as my mind is lost within my heart. _My Camilla. Mine, mine!_ " _In perpetuum!_ " _Forever!_

Her inner walls flex around me as Camilla cries out, then her entire body jerks in an abrupt orgasm, telling me it is time to lose myself in her, at last. Clutching her tightly against my body, my hips press upward to fill her. My erection throbs pleasurably, emptying my gratification inside her ravenous channel.

She stares up at me, catching her breath, the towel she had been wearing still beneath her. "Whoa," she finally utters when she has the breath to do so.

I smile, lean in, and kiss the corner of her mouth. "Yes. Whoa," is my agreement.

Her mouth seeks out mine, kissing me slowly as her eyes gloss over. She stares at me while we kiss and I stare right back until she moans and begins to shift away. Camilla turns her back to me, wrapping my arms around her as if I am her blanket. My member folds neatly between the crease of her buttocks and I quickly appreciate the position.

"Tell me something?" Camilla asks me. "Anything from your past I should know," she requests.

One of my hands begins to palm her breast while I consider her demand. There are many things from my past she should know and will know… Yet, in this moment, I want to bask in the glow of our lovemaking, not ruin it with my darkness. As my mind gropes for _one_ beautiful memory, I feel Camilla's body go boneless within my arms, and she is quickly asleep.

Grateful for my reprieve, I plant a gentle kiss against her shoulder, and pull her a little tighter to myself. I have no words at this moment other than ones of love. I do not want to visit my darkness, nor tour her through that gloom. For now, all I want is to hold this sunlight in my arms through the night and pretend for only a moment that I did something to deserve her. Thankfully her repose has given me just that and I kiss her one more time in gratitude.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	37. Chapter 37

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Would You?**

 **Camilla's POV:**

I never in the shortened memory of my life felt so exhausted upon awaking. _Although,_ I amend my complaint after cool arms squeeze me tightly against a cold, solid chest, _I could get used to this!_

"Good morning, Mila," Godric rumbles against my throat and I tilt my hips to press my butt against his cock. He purrs against my ear, "Teasing or offering?"

"Teasing," I yawn, "until I've had some breakfast."

"Then it is in my best interest to feed you," he teases right back, giving my throat a playful lick that makes my toes curl.

 _Playful Godric is_ _ **hot**_ _!_

"You're in a good mood," I giggle, stretching in our bed while my lover finds a robe to wrap me up in.

"Last night would put anyone in a good mood," Godric points out, feeding one of my arms through a sleeve and then the other.

"I know how to dress myself, you know," I tell him, then poke my tongue out at him. "Do I look like a Barbie Doll to you?" I feel him hesitate for the briefest second, but it's enough for me to mentally smack myself. "Not like that," I tell him quickly.

"I know, but that word will always hold a much darker connotation for me," Godric reminds me, and now I feel like a jerk.

"I'm sorry, I meant it to be funny, not mean," I pout at him with the puppy dog eyes Sookie taught me, making sure to pull my bottom lip between my teeth a little bit. She says it works on Eric all the time when she has a slip of the tongue. Sookie calls it 'Innocently Contrite.'

Godric smiles down at me, leans over, and kisses the pouty part of my lip not captured by teeth. "I know what you meant," Godric murmurs against my mouth before giving me another kiss. "Still, I sincerely hope you might avoid using that word as any description of yourself."

"I will be more mindful of it," I promise, giving him a sad smile.

Without another word on the subject, Godric pulls me to my feet and into his arms. I don't stay on my feet for very long, though, because I jump and wrap them around his waist. He just laughs and starts walking us toward the kitchen.

Once Godric sits me on a barstool, he grabs my favorite cereal and some milk.

"May I ask you something about last night?" Godric asks while he gets my breakfast together.

My face becomes a little red, but I nod, "Sure."

"Were you… Implying you want to _Bond_ with me?" he asks quietly.

I force myself not to be nervous by his tone. I just wish I had as much insight into his mind as Sookie seems to. Even though she can't hear his thoughts, she's much better at understanding him than me. _What would she make of that question?_

"I…" I stare at my hands and decide it would be worse to be dishonest and start dancing around each other again. "I was. I am," I clarify that my mind hasn't changed.

"Even though I would turn you in the future?" Godric tests my resolve.

I roll my eyes, "Godric, if I join your Bloodline, the only thing I lose is the ability to eat food. I can't have kids as it is, and everyone in your line is immune to _everything_. Vampirism, coming from your line, at least, isn't much of a sacrifice."

He laughs and shakes his head, "I suppose that is true."

"Then you'll Bond with me?" I ask, hoping he'll answer me with what I want to hear.

His expression softens, "Yes." I literally climb over the counter and lunge into his arms excitedly. "Your breakfast-"

"Later," I crush my mouth against his.

It's over an hour later that I finally get my breakfast. Godric insists on going over everything Bonding-related while I munch on my cereal. Several times I remind him that my best friend is Bonded and he gives me this sheepish grin. We don't even need to be Bonded for me to know he's excited, maybe a little nervous, too.

"You do not feel we are moving too fast?" Godric asks me while he pushes my robe off my shoulder and kisses there softly.

I shake my head, "Nope. It feels perfect and _right_. There's just one thing I need to know before we do this." His face tightens, waiting for my question. "This isn't about 'ancient Rome Camilla,' or just _wanting_ to be Bonded, right? It's _me_? I'm who you want, not a woman two-thousand-years' dead, not just the Bond?"

Godric's face softens into a lazy smile, "Yes, Mila. It is you I want. I would not even offer to Bond if I did not know for certain it is _you_. The Camilla of Ancient Rome is just a face and a name. She was not love, but a regret. She is not you. You are sweet, mischievous, and loyal."

"Like a Siberian husky," I tease, catching his lips with my own for a slow kiss. After the kiss ends, I turn in my seat and wrap my limbs around him. "So, are we going to Bond slowly or quickly?"

"Quickly, if you are agreeable," he tells me with a gentle kiss at my throat. "If I could make the sun set twice more in the next five minutes, we would be Bonded before the end of the hour."

I laugh and squeeze him tightly to me. "Oh, no!" I remember suddenly. He pulls away and looks at me in alarm. "I just remembered! I'm supposed to go dress shopping with Sookie and Pam today!"

"Why is that a problem?" he asks, running his hands all over me.

"Because I want to stay here and just have you touch me all day," I answer him, moaning while I tilt my head back for more kisses.

He smiles against my lips and replies, "I will be here when you return… That makes me wonder…"

"What?" I close my eyes while he gives my throat a firm suckle.

"Marriage. Is that something you might want? A human wedding?" he elaborates.

"Hadn't thought about it," I confess.

"While you are out with Sookie, perhaps you should," Godric tells me.

"Would I get a last name out of it?" I tease.

"I use the surname 'Gaul,'" he says.

"Whatever," I shrug. "I'll take it." He laughs at my flippant attitude about a wedding. "We have time to indulge later. Sookie's going to wait eighteen months from the time she was Bonded to the time she gets married," I point out.

"That is true," he agrees. "What time are the women picking you up?"

"Pam's picking me up at noon," I tell him.

Godric looks at the clock and frowns, "You should start getting ready."

"How come you guys are cool with Pam going out in the day? You and Eric don't take those chances as much," I realize.

"Pam is younger and her scent does not permeate as much as an ancient's," Godric shrugs. "She could scent a Were long before one would think to track her down. She is also the least likely to stand out on security footage."

"I guess that makes sense," I sigh and give a slow stretch. "I'm going to grab a quick shower to rinse off last night's activities. Join me?"

Godric gives me another one of his playful grins. _I did that! I brought happiness to a two-thousand-year-old vampire!_ "If I joined you," he runs his hands up and down my sides when I stand in front of him, "you would never become clean."

"Fair enough," I peck his lips quickly before skipping off to the shower. I don't let my hair get wet while I wash and shave. My hair's been washed just the night before and doesn't need it again.

After I emerge wrapped in a fresh towel, I find Godric laying on my bed. _Wait, is it_ _ **our**_ _bed now?_ I wonder, totally pleased with the thought. He is reading a book, looking sexy, his hand resting on the patch of exposed skin between the tail of his shirt and the button of his jeans.

"You look like you're posing for a magazine," I tease him while I head to our closet. This has always been _ours_. Ever since I came here, Godric had left his stuff in the bedroom. After I first arrived, he wore the same clothes for about three days while he tried not to invade my private space.

When I emerge from the closet, I see that Godric has stripped off his shirt and is on his knees with his hands behind his back, "How about now?" he asks, flexing his abs and making me fan myself, both out of arousal and in attempt to keep our playfulness going.

"You could be on one of those sexy calendars," I tell him with a giggle. "Twelve months of Godric… Firefighter Godric, policeman Godric, construction worker Godric… I'll pick out a bunch of yummy costumes," I give him a wink and make my way to _our_ bed. Before I can get there, I hear Pam's car horn, so I pout, "It's time to go."

"Have fun, Mila," Godric leans over and gives me a quick kiss before pulling away from temptation and flopping back down with his book. Sexy to casual. Sixty to zero in a split second. _The deceleration just might kill me!_

"See you in a few hours," I tell him with that same pout on my lips. I'd rather be flopped down on the bed beside him. _Or on top of him…_

I can't entertain the thought any further, though, because Pam's honking her horn in longer blasts now. With a sigh, I resign myself and slip on my shoes. Running out the front door, I wave at Sookie and Pam sitting in the van.

"Morning!" I greet merrily, flinging open the back door and sliding into my seat.

Sookie cranes her head to look back at me, "Have a good night?" she asks knowingly.

"Best of my life!" I assure her with a huge grin.

"Your life consists of roughly four months," Pam points out.

"Okay, how about this?" I offer slowly. "Such a good night that losing twenty years of my life is not only acceptable, but greatly appreciated?"

Pam lets out an amused snort, "Am I to guess another shall share our Bloodline soon?"

I nod excitedly, "Godric already agreed to Bond!"

Sookie squeals excitedly and shimmies from the front seat to hug me. "This is so great! Are you two going to have a wedding, too?" she asks.

Frowning, I give a small shrug, "Maybe? I don't know how long I'll stay human. The risks of accidents and such are too great for me, you know?"

Now it's Sookie's turn to frown, "I guess that's true…"

"I'll miss being able to ask you questions in my head, though," I confess to my living friend.

"It really is convenient," Sookie laughs while Pam swerves in and out of traffic.

We arrive at the first shop on our agenda. It's a dress shop and Pam's excited to help Sookie pick out a wedding dress. The vampire pouts when a sales associate meets us at the door and automatically takes the wind out of Pam's sails. Maggie, our assistant on the sales floor, takes the reins and barely listens to Pam's suggestions while we are led to a private dressing room. Sookie finds herself thrust into a world of terms and questions for which she has no definitions. Lost, Sookie turns to Pam, and I giggle into my hands.

"Listen, _Maggie_ ," Pam snaps as our poor bride is overwhelmed by choices that need decisions, "while you find yourself searching your store, I want you to think very hard about these three words. Timeless, elegant, understated. This bride does not need bells or whistles to be any of those things, neither should her dress. She does not need layers upon layers to hide thick thighs or belly rolls. She does not need plummeting necklines to amplify her bosom, and if I see a fucking empire waist, I will murder you. Do you understand?"

Maggie's jaw has slowly been working its way toward the floor and it takes a moment of her gawking at Pam before she nods frantically and runs away.

"I'm surprised you're even lettin' me shop for my dress locally," Sookie lets out an uncomfortable laugh, still a bit shook up from Maggie's hounding questions. "I thought you were gonna sweep me off to Paris or somethin'."

Pam scowls at Sookie's comment. To be fair, I was thinking the same. "Eric has forbidden it." Sookie and I exchange an exasperated, though, not a surprised glance. "He said unless you wanted a Parisian wedding dress, I was to stick to the States for choosing your dress… I suppose we could go to New York?" she eyes Sookie with what appears to be hope.

Our youngest friend giggles while she responds, "Let's see what they have 'round these parts first!"

Letting out a suffering sigh, Pam relents, "Very well."

It's then Maggie returns with a half-dozen dresses, and hangs up all of them for us to start looking through. Pam is too quick for us, though, and she's flipped rapidly through the garments. Stepping back, Pam frowns while her head tilts back and forth contemplatively. Finally, she grabs one of the dresses and hands it to Sookie.

"It has your approval?" Sookie teases when she slowly starts toward the changing screen once Maggie leaves.

"It is the only one I will not shoot myself in the head seeing you wear," Pam offers, making both me and Sookie roll our eyes.

Sookie disappears behind the screen and, an eternity later, she steps out with a grimace-like smile on her face. She doesn't like the dress and I can't understand why! She looks like a beautiful princess!

"Yes! That is an excellent dress!" Pam grins happily and comes over to Sookie, ignoring her strained smile. "It looks just the way I thought it might fit you," Pam is folding fabric and nodding appraisingly. "Camilla, help her change out of this. I am going to search the rest of the floor to see if that saleswoman overlooked anything."

Our vampire friend is gone in an instant and I look at Sookie worriedly, "You don't like it at all."

Sookie's smile gets tighter, "It's beautiful."

"But it's not what you want," I press.

"No," she confesses timidly.

"Sookie, it's your wedding," I tell her. "Pam will understand… Er… Maybe…" I realize her problem. The bride worries her lip between her teeth, so I pull her into a gentle hug.

"I just care about marrying Eric," Sookie whispers. "It's just…a dress."

Sookie pushes me away suddenly, and before I can ask what I did, Pam comes barreling in. "You are still in the first dress? Honestly, must I do everything?" she grumbles while she hangs an armful of new dresses across a chair and comes to help Sookie out of the first gown.

"Sorry, we got to talkin'," Sookie mumbles when she is released from the dress and quickly starts peeling it off while Pam tries to shove another over her head.

I watch sadly as dress after dress comes on and off. With each one, I feel my heart break a little more while Sookie's pained smile grows more and more into a grimace. I actually leave the floor for a second to wipe my eyes. I don't know how Sookie holds in so much… It's just killing me to watch and Pam's acting like it's all no big deal! _I know she's a vamp, but could she really_ _ **not**_ _tell this is killing Sookie?!_

Just when I storm back in to the dressing room to give the vampire a piece of my mind, Sookie's getting yet another dress pulled over her head, and my hands ball up into fists. Before I can holler at our friend, Sookie gasps, then lets out a large sob. I freeze at the dress she's wearing. It's old.

I don't mean _vintage_ , it's _old_.

"Where? How? When!?" Sookie scrambles while she looks down at the dress, back at the mirror, then at the dress again. Her hands are gently running over the fabric almost as though she believes it might disintegrate if she touches it too firmly.

Pam's face transforms into a mischievous grin, "After Eric bought your old home, he had all of the boxes and trunks placed in a storage locker. Since the house was so old and had been an ancestral home, he figured there might be antiques he could sell or donate. Of course, he was taking his time with it, and then he met you and your brother. Ever since he proposed, he has been looking for as much memorabilia of your family to bring out for the wedding."

Sookie's managed to stumble to the sitting area of the large dressing room and is still sobbing while running her hands over and over the material. She looks at me, filled with emotion, and weeps, "This is my Momma's dress. Gran gave it to her to wear for her weddin'. It'd been hers and was s-s'pose to be m-mine n-next!"

 _Great, now_ _ **I'm**_ _crying!_ I reach for my best friend and hold her tightly while my tears drip into her hair. "C'mon, Pam, get in on some of this estrogen!" I sniffle and beckon our vampire friend with a wave of my hand. Pam rolls her eyes, but takes a step over to pat Sookie's head.

"You are just lucky that your grandmother had good taste," Pam grumbles.

 **Sookie's POV:**

Eric doesn't seem at all surprised when I come crashin' through our front door and leap into his arms. Actually, he's lookin' mighty prepared for it since his arms are open and he's laughin' into my hair as my face buries its sobs in to his shoulder. My arms and legs are wrapped around his body while I cry and his hands are holdin' me by my butt as he just sways back and forth while I sniffle and thank him over and over again.

"You act so surprised," Eric laughs softly into my hair when one of his hands leaves my bottom to stroke the back of my head soothingly.

"I didn't know you kept everythin' from the house!" I wail, clutching at him tighter.

I feel his confusion, "Pam did not explain why I still had it?"

"She did, I just didn't think you'd have cared to hold onto it before you knew me," I confess as my arms and legs loosen around him and I slide back to the ground.

Eric gives me a wry shake of his head, "I was not in any sort of a hurry after I bought this house. Since I appreciated the peacefulness, I considered the possibility there would be furniture pieces I might want to include in the final design. I had Adriana Metcalf put everything into storage lockers and she pulled furniture when it was appropriate. Then, after I met you, I knew I would not be able to throw out anything until after you and Jason had an opportunity to go through it all. However, once we began talking marriage…" He tapers off with an embarrassed shrug. I think that's the closest I've ever heard Eric come to babblin'!

"I love you so much," I tell him while I pull my fiancé into a tight hug.

"Where is your dress?" Eric asks curiously.

"Oh, Pam has it. She pinned it to me and is gonna get it ready for me for the weddin'," I tell him with a big grin.

"This is the most excited I have seen you about the wedding," he tells me happily. His hands are on me, running up and down my sides, and we're rockin' back and forth almost like we're dancin'.

"I'm real excited now," I confess. "I think my heart was a little broken at first, and I just didn't know why till I had that dress on… It was like my brain went, 'this is what you were missin'.' Now I'm just so excited and happy, and I wish it was December already!"

"Why did your Aunt not have the dress?" Eric asks me curiously.

"Linda didn't want to wear it," I shrug. "She wanted her own dress, not Gran's hand-me-down. My Momma told us she sobbed after Gran asked if she would wear it for her weddin'. Momma's parents were dead and Gran made her feel like she had a family again when she offered her own weddin' dress."

"Have you thought of what song you would like us to dance to?" Eric asks me next as we continue to rock back and forth. I shake my head and lean my temple against his chest while we just stand and sway.

"I gotta figure out what I'm dancin' to with Jason, too," I realize with a grimace. "I just realized, I got no idea what all I'm supposed to do…"

"Well, we need to know _where_ we are getting married. We will need food for the human guests, tables, chairs, music, invitations will need to go out shortly-"

"Uh," I stop our music-less dance and lean back to look at my future husband. "Help?"

Eric grins down at me, "How about I order you a pizza, and then we start figuring out this wedding together?"

 _And_ _ **that**_ _is why I am marrying this man!_

 **Camilla's POV:**

"And then!" I swoon, "Pam starts putting another dress over Sookie's head, and it's her _mother's_ wedding dress! Godric, it was so beautiful and sweet!"

Godric laughs while he runs his fingers through my hair, "It sounds like it was an exciting day."

"Did you _know_?" I ask in surprise.

"Of course, I knew," Godric frowns at me. "I have been helping Eric go through storage containers for the last two weeks while you were at work. Even Pam has been helping."

"You didn't say anything," I pout. His answer to my half-hearted accusation is to tap my head. "Oh, yeah. I can't keep secrets from Sookie," I realize and, for a moment, that makes my heart ache.

"What is it, Mila?" Godric asks, and I assume it's because of my little disappointment.

"How soon after we're Bonded… Do you think you'll turn me?" I begin tentatively.

"Whenever you wish, Mila. It could be the evening after or years down the road," he tells me sincerely.

"And will having both Jason and me as fledglings at the same time be hard on you?" I press.

Godric shakes his head, "Pam and Eric will be here to help Jason along, so I may remain focused on you. Honestly, with yours and Jason's temperaments, I am not concerned in the least. You two would make poor vampires, but whatever it is you would call us now… You will be excellent."

My brow scrunches as I admit, "I have no idea what you mean…"

With a gentle smile, Godric tells me, "Eric and I are prepared to retain some of our darkness… To keep a foot in the shadows… We were born from worlds of violence and war and it is second nature for us to fight. You, Jason, and Sookie are innocents compared to the worlds Eric and I have known and we will protect that innocence at any cost."

I give my lover a wry smile, "I'd be far less innocent if I remembered what happened to me back in December."

"I am grateful that you never will, though saddened over what you have lost-"

"I'm not," I assure him firmly. "Whatever life I had prior to this one means nothing. You and the last four months mean more to me than anything or anyone of the last twenty years. If sacrificing twenty years gives me an eternity of your love, I won't just accept it; I will grasp it gratefully."

Godric strokes my hair thoughtfully before he speaks again, "Sometimes I wonder if you would feel that way if you had any memories of the last twenty years."

"I don't care to live in the world of 'what if' anymore. I have amazing brothers and sisters because of your Bloodline. I have a man who loves me desperately and an eternity to love him back. Now, the sun has set and I am one day closer of having that life forever."

Godric's hand stops tangling in my hair and I smile as he covers my body with his own. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I pull Godric closer as his mouth finds mine and our tongues lance against his distended fangs. As our blood mingles and trickles down our throats, all I can think is, _One more night, and I'm part of this family forever!_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	38. Chapter 38

Catalyst

 _A/N: As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Decisions**

 **Godric's POV:**

"I am beginning to think," I murmur at the tinkling of bells and flash of light beneath the door while my lover and future Bonded lays naked and sleeping in my embrace, "that you are something of a voyeur."

The Voice of The Pantheon lets loose a chuckle as he enters and leans against the doorframe of my bedroom. "Well, as you know, I never interfere until events lead me to doing so," Endymion replies.

"Am I to assume the event to which you refer is my impending Bonding?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Endymion nods. "And are you here to stop me?" He shakes his head. "With what must you interfere, then?"

"It isn't as much to 'interfere' as it is to warn," Endymion finally speaks. "You and Camilla have a choice to make and that choice must be made before your third exchange."

I attempt to maneuver Camilla's sleeping head against my arm, so that I might sit up and more comfortably converse with my Bloodline's own, personal Seer.

"Now, now," Endymion laughs, "I am not your own, personal anything. Just as I have told you all before, Eric and Sookie have earned my respect many times over, and what you are all experiencing is the benefit of their accomplishments throughout space and time. Nevertheless, the gifts I give do not come without consequences, and I intend to call in a few debts over time."

My lips curl angrily, "You mentioned no such debt before Sookie and Eric Bonded!" My voice is harsh, but I keep it low as not to wake Camilla.

"Believe me when I say I have known Sookie a long time, and am aware that ultimatums are a risky way of dealing with her. You will have options in the future, but I guarantee that when you hear of my requests, you will wholeheartedly desire to work with me," Endymion announces.

There is a crease in my brow while I consider his statement, but as most situations with The Voice go, it is better not to dwell. "What is it you came to speak to me about?"

Endymion smiles, "Upon Bonding with Camilla, she will become part of your Bloodline."

"Yes," I reply, not comprehending his reason for explaining to me something I had already known.

"After she becomes part of your Bloodline, she will acquire the same protections," he states with added emphasis.

"She will become a Living Immortal like Sookie!?" It takes great willpower not to raise my voice in surprise.

"She will," Endymion nods. "She will maintain a rather human existence much as Sookie does. The only differences between Camilla and Sookie are that Camilla will not sprout wings, and will continue to be unable to have children by a vampire. However, that inability does not stem from the absence of Camilla's reproductive organs. Had Camilla remained…intact prior to her Bonding, she would not have developed the same ability to bear children due to the absence of Fae ancestry. Since it is not a form of protection, it will not be granted by the Bloodletting Blade's magic."

"That means," I frown, considering the Voice's words, "if she is a Living Immortal, I will not be able to turn her at any point."

"Correct. If it is yours and Camilla's desire for her to become vampire, it must be done the evening that you are Bonded, or remain unbound and merely turn her. Those are your options. However, Bonding and turning simultaneously is very difficult. You may accidentally kill her without completing the Bond or metamorphosis," Endymion explains. "Your success rate as I have witnessed it is as such; one hundred percent success of Bonding and Camilla becoming a Living Immortal, ninety-nine percent chance of turning her vampire without Bonding, and only a twenty-seven percent chance of successfully Bonding and transforming her into vampire."

"Why would I take such a risk?" I ask of Endymion.

The Voice replies by pointing at Camilla, "You honestly believe she desires to be a weak link? Unlike Sookie, her continued pulse does not benefit the Bloodline. If she became vampire, she would be able to protect Sookie like her brother intends to soon. Camilla never wants to be a victim ever again."

I frown and look at my future Bonded. I know Endymion's assessment is correct and now I have a decision to make. I could Bond with Camilla this very evening without ever telling her of the repercussions. She would be a Living Immortal and we would all just accept it. She would never need to know there had been other options. Yet, beginning my existence with my Bonded on the heels of a lie is a greater sin than all the others I have committed in my time on this Earth. With that realization, I think of something else I must know.

"Before you leave," I whisper, "may I ask a question?"

"You may, but I could be unable to answer it," Endymion replies in his usual manner.

"You said that Sookie's ability allows us to share immunities… Will this mean Sookie's immunity to Glamour could be Camilla's as well?"

Endymion smiles as if he sees my thoughts, "That is correct."

"Then Camilla will never lose her memories again," I murmur.

"She will not," he agrees. "She will also receive the vampire immunity to Sookie's telepathy. Her mind would be impregnable," he offers.

A thoughtful sigh escapes me while I shake my head. There is no question that I must have this conversation honestly with my Bonded, but if I could assure her she will never be a burden by not becoming vampire, perhaps we will settle this easily, still Bonding this evening as we wished.

"If that is all, I must be leaving," Endymion tells me. "As you know, I should not remain in a single timeline for too long."

I nod rather than speak a departing statement as The Voice of the Pantheon vanishes in his flash of light and tinkling bells. I wish he had left the room before doing that. The sudden brightness has roused Camilla and she stretches out against my side.

"Hey," she mumbles with a pleased smile on her lips. I cannot resist leaning over and kissing her mouth.

"Good morning," I reply to her drowsy morning greeting.

"Mmm, I slept so _good_!" she tells me with that happy grin on her face.

"I am glad," I murmur, stroking her hair away from her face while she nuzzles against the side of my chest.

"Everything okay?" she asks after I do not say anything else.

"Someone stopped by to speak with me while you were asleep," I tell her, continuing to absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"Wow," she laughs, "you must have really worn me out! I didn't even feel you leave the bed!" She must notice my grimace, "Oh, _God_ , were they _in_ the room!?"

"He was," I nod my head. "His name is Endymion and he has a habit of popping in wherever and whenever he wants."

"Pervert!" she squeals.

"He is the Voice of God," I tell her amusedly, making her face freeze, except for her widening eyes.

"Are you serious?" she whispers.

"Yes."

"And the Voice of God spoke to you? Do vampires get schizophrenia?" she asks jokingly.

I chuckle and shake my head, "He was the one who told us about the gifts Sookie would give us upon her Bonding to Eric."

"So, did he come to tell you she's pregnant, like something out of the New Testament?" She is still being sarcastic.

"He came here to warn me about our Bonding," I reply, not letting her joking manner distract me from the importance of our conversation.

Camilla stares blankly at me after my comment before demanding slowly, "What do you mean?"

"If we Bond, you will gain the gifts of the Bloodline," I explain.

"Yeah, I kn-"

"You will be like Sookie, not like Eric, Pam, and I," I cut her off before she turns this into another joke.

"A Living Immortal?" she asks quietly. "No speed, no strength? Nothing cool?"

"There are options," I continue in a whisper. "I could turn you without Bonding-"

"I don't want that!" Camilla protests.

"I could try to Bond and turn you in the same process, but I have been warned that… I… I could kill you if it fails," I tell her.

"Odds?" she asks weakly.

"No risk with Bonding or turning, but if we try to Bond during the metamorphosis, I am far more likely to kill you than succeed," I try to sound apologetic. Camilla raises her head from where it was resting on my chest and sits up in bed. "Mila-"

"I just need a minute," she tells me after she climbs out of bed. I feel her pain and disappointment. "I need to… Can I just go see Pam and Sookie?" she asks.

"Of course-"

"Great," she murmurs and quickly gathers her clothes to dress. All I can do is watch while she pulls her clothes on and practically runs out the door.

 **Eric's POV:**

I stare at the door while repeated knocks hammer against it. No one comes by during the day unless Sookie is here, but my Bonded is in class right now.

"Sookie!? It's Cammie! I need to talk to you!" Camilla shouts, and I snort on a chuckle before letting her in. "Oh!" my Master's lover is disappointed to see me, "I was hoping to talk to Sookie."

"She is in class right now," I remind her. This is surprising since Camilla knows Sookie's schedule so well.

"I forgot," she mumbles. "She gets back at three?"

"Is everything all right?" I ask her.

"If you could turn Sookie and still have all your immunities, would you turn her?" Camilla asks me abruptly.

Staring for a moment, I consider her question before laughing, "No! I prefer my Sookie warm and alive!"

"Even though she'll never be able to protect herself?" Camilla presses.

My expression transforms into one of complete disbelief, "Camilla, it would still be _centuries_ before Sookie could defend herself against other vampires, even if she were one. With as much exercise she gets, mortal men would have difficultly harming her. She could outrun any average Joe. Besides all of that, I will never let Sookie defend herself. I will always be there when she needs me. Vampire, Living Immortal, or a regular human, I am never truly out of her reach. In this instance, I know where she is, how she feels, and how quickly I can get to her if she were attacked. Trust me when I say a human could not drop his pants before I was there ripping off his dick."

"What if a vampire took her?" Camilla is still looking for an argument.

"Camilla, Sookie is my Bonded Mate. After the Supernatural world knows of our Bloodline's immunities, there is not a creature in existence who would risk putting themselves in our crosshairs," I tell her. At her doubt, I add, "I had this _same_ conversation with Sookie before we Bonded. She had the _same_ worries and concerns you have. She worried about being a burden. We assuaged those concerns by telling her we would happily protect her for the immunities she gives us, but the truth has always been that she and Jason are our _family_ now. We will protect them and now, you, with the ferocity we would protect the vampire half of our family."

"When Godric and I Bond," Camilla whispers, "I'll be a Living Immortal like Sookie. I can never become vampire."

 _Godric is going to_ _ **love**_ _that,_ I think amusedly. "I see."

"I just feel like I'll be on the sidelines, like Sookie, except I won't be offering anything by being there," she continues to confess.

"Your life brings more light to Godric's existence than the sun Sookie gave him ever has," I tell her truthfully. "Believe me when I tell you that is just as important to Pam and me as everything Sookie has given us."

"R-really?" she asks me, hope clear in her tone.

Giving the young woman my best smile, I nod, "What good is immortality if you are miserable?"

"I guess," she murmurs, but I can still read her hesitation and concern.

"I understand you do not wish to be looked after, and I do understand that, Camilla," I smile as sympathetically as I am able. "Like Sookie and Jason, you do not wish to be left on the sidelines and protected. You wish to stand alongside the Bloodline and fight. That is admirable, but, as I have said, it would have been many, many centuries before you could have fought with us. Pam has only begun handling multiple Weres in head-on attacks. She will not fight with Godric and I any time soon. Jason will not be participating in battle for a long time, either."

"I just-"

"Camilla," I interrupt her continued protests, "argue as much as you like, but had you or Sookie ever been vampires, you would _never_ have made it on to the battlefield. Godric and I fight more freely, not having to worry about you two. We were born to fight, and there is nothing wrong or disgraceful about being born as the someone whom a warrior comes home to."

I watch Camilla stare at me wondrously. Her eyes are still hesitant, uncertain about how to interpret what I have said.

"You and Sookie will give us far greater strength off the battlefield than on it," I whisper.

"Because you guys would want to protect us from more than just injury," she murmurs, and I let out a relieved sigh, then nod.

"I hope I have helped you as well as my wife could have?" I venture curiously.

Camilla smiles and nods, "Yeah, you really have. I don't feel so disappointed… and… I just thought about it, if I'm a Living Immortal, I'll always be the warm embrace he comes home to and I can nourish him forever. I'll never have to see a different person in his arms when he feeds…"

"I know I appreciate that knowledge when it comes to Sookie," I agree.

"And I'll be able to keep Sookie's food traditions alive after Jason is turned!" she adds excitedly, making me laugh. "We'll both have someone who gets it," she says. Looking up at me, Camilla grins and waves, making her way to the door. "Thanks, Eric! I feel much better! I'll see you tomorrow as a Living Immortal!"

I chuckle and wave goodbye to Camilla while the front door swings shut behind her. Pulling my phone out, I call my Maker, "Master-"

" _Camilla was with you? Did she speak with Sookie?"_

"Sookie is at school," I remind him with a sigh, but remember he is preoccupied with the situation at hand. "I spoke with Camilla. She should be on her way home now. I have eased her worries."

" _ **You**_ _did?"_ Master asks in surprise.

"Yes, Master. I do understand this situation, you know. Sookie and I went through the very same concerns before Bonding," I tell him, attempting to keep the exasperation from my tone. _Why does no one think I know how to speak to mortals?_ I have been lying to human women without glamour for many centuries, and I could not have done that nearly as well if I did not understand women.

" _Regardless, I thank you for assuaging her concerns. I feel her returning home. I will speak with you tomorrow-"_

"I doubt that, Master," I laugh. "It will be your first day Bonded. I will not be insulted, nor surprised, if I do not hear from you for a week or longer!"

My Maker laughs at my comment, but chooses to reply by disconnecting the call. However, he does open his end of our link to allow me to feel his joy and excitement. It is a marvelous feeling, to finally know that the Master who taught me everything I know about this dark world, from whom I accepted every harsh lesson, is finally and blissfully happy.

 **Godric's POV:**

"Hi," Camilla greets me meekly when she comes in the front door.

"Hello," I return encouragingly. She does not have the benefit of feeling me yet and I sense her worry. My Mila believes she has upset me. "I understood that you needed to talk this out with someone other than me," I assure her.

Camilla gives a weak raising of her shoulders, "I just feel like it's something I should have been able to discuss with you…"

"But it was not something you felt you could speak to me about. You know I love you and will have you any way I can," I tell her soothingly. "Eric does not mince words, he does not try to protect your feelings. You know his words were truth, not comfort."

"I do," She agrees with a slow nod. "He also told me that you and he are both warriors. Sookie and I aren't, and it's just as important being the one a warrior comes home to."

A smile lifts the corners of my mouth, "That is the most important role. Being someone to fight for, to protect, is a far greater role than being the one who fights."

"I can better protect you by staying safely on the sidelines," she continues quietly. I choose not to reply to that one. Acknowledging it and having it force fed to her are two completely different stances. "So, after the sun sets, I want you to know that I happily accept you as my Bonded and my future as a Living Immortal, not because I don't have choices, but because I like this choice best."

"Before the sun sets, I want you to know," I begin, "no one will ever be able to glamour you again. You will have Sookie's immunity to it. Also, I will never keep a secret from you because you will have gained the vampire's immunity to Sookie's telepathy."

Camilla's eyes widen, "Seriously? Sookie won't be able to hear me anymore? I'm going to miss that a little bit, but it'll be nice not being the one left out of the surprise parties."

She allows me to fold her into my arms and I hold Camilla a long moment before easing us toward the bedroom. Soon we are naked and beneath the bedding, touching softly, almost exploring, while we wait in a building anticipation for sunset.

"I have envied Eric greatly over this last year," I tell my lover softly. "He has basked in this beauty I have sought and circled the world several times over, and yet what I searched for practically ran into his arms." She stares at me with wide eyes, running her smooth fingertips against my chest. "Now, here I lay with the most beautiful woman I have ever known and she is with me because Eric found his love first."

"You don't think you would have found me otherwise?" Camilla asks me sadly.

Shaking my head, I confess, "If Sookie had not turned Eric into the vampire he is now, you would have been institutionalized if you were lucky, perhaps dead."

"That's a rather strange series of events," Camilla giggles softly. "So, in a way, Sookie saved me, too and found me my true love?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "Who is to know how a series of events moves? Even Endymion, Voice of the Pantheon, remains in the dark about many things. Still, he is unaware of how and when Sookie's fertility will manifest. He knows enough to see it will happen, but this timeline has not come to a head yet for those events."

Camilla's brow furrows thoughtfully, "I don't understand?"

"The Endymions are the only creatures-"

"Endymions? Plural?" Camilla interrupts in surprise.

I chuckle and nod, "Endymion is the type of creature he is, not his name. However, the meeting of two Endymions is so rare, they are called by their title, rather than their true names."

"Oh," She appears even more confused, so I choose to elaborate further on that matter.

"Endymion is the only creature who may travel through time and space. This means he may jump ahead in a universe and see how everyone is doing, but may only interfere with an event _once_. Therefore, he probably gathered some information from a distance to confirm Sookie's abilities. However, since he cannot act directly, his information is lacking. He would not want to interact with any key players in the event he had to return to that timeline and intervene," I explain slowly, but I see Camilla's head beginning to tilt as she falls into deeper confusion.

"Cool?" She ventures after a moment and I laugh as she takes my wrist and places my hand over her breast. Camilla giggles while I begin to absentmindedly play with her breast. It has been a long time since I shared an easy intimacy of hands touching flesh for more than the purpose of arousal. My touch is one of affection and very little about my pleasure, or even hers. All that my hands know is their desire to be pressed against her skin at any opportunity.

"How much longer before the sunsets?" Camilla asks me while my fingers tighten over her breast.

"Another two hours," I reply softly.

"I'm feeling impatient," she confesses with a giggle.

"I am as well," I admit.

"What's it going to be like? Such a large family of immortals?" Camilla murmurs curiously.

My lips turn upward, "Who knows? Life is now a limitless adventure. Perhaps we will open the school that is the Stackhouse's dream? You could teach math," I wink at her.

"What would you teach?" Camilla giggles.

"I suppose that depends on the level of schooling. If it were high school, I would probably teach sociology. If it were primary school, more than likely I would teach social studies," I tease.

"What about Pam and Eric?" Camilla presses, her face a wide grin while she pictures Eric or Pam as educators.

"Eric should teach sexual education!" I remark with laughter.

"Oh, no!" Camilla laughs loudly at my teasing.

Those two hours that felt an eternity away pass quickly in the company of my lover. She must sense the sun setting in her own human way because her hands clamp around my wrists and Camilla pulls me atop her impatiently.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she squeals excitedly while her legs wrap around my hips.

"Mila, wait," I am laughing as her mouth rains kisses wherever it can reach. Her teeth clamp playfully on my throat and I feel another chuckle tumble past my lips. "You are such an impatient creature."

"Impatient to be yours," she replies with a kittenish whine.

Holding her face in my hands, I capture Camilla's lips and kiss her slowly once more, "I am impatient to be yours as well, but let us not rush this." Her body softens in my hands and I feel her mouth relax into a smile. "Thank you."

It is not long before our slowly wandering hands grow impatient once more. This time, I am the one who can no longer wait, and Camilla does nothing to stop me from tearing into my wrist. I am barely able to offer her the wound before her lips are clamped in a seal around the injury. Her sweet mouth is suckling at my blood, silently encouraging me to open her throat and share in this exchange. I do as I am bidden and soon her blood is trickling into my throat. Her body is tightening in my embrace and her soul is braiding itself into my own.

 _Elation_ sings through myself and Camilla. Even as we reach new peaks of pleasure, it is still secondary to the overwhelming joy of being eternally united with our other half.

From this day forward, no matter where this world takes me, I no longer take the journey alone.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	39. Chapter 39

Catalyst

 _A/N: Finally going to check in with Pam and Jason! Haven't heard from these two in a while with Godric and Cammie Bonding!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Thirty-Nine: For You, I Would**

 **Pam's POV:**

"Best graduation present _ever_ ," Jason groans as he stretches awake. Kappa president, Cynthia Marsters, is still passed out with her head on his chest.

"Yes," I reply dryly, "I even let that 'eat dat pussy' comment slide."

Jason gives me his lazy, fuck-tired grin, "I got excited. It was my first threesome."

"You did better than I expected," I congratulate him. "I only had to keep our guest entertained for a collective hour during your recuperations."

"Just wait 'til January," He smirks. "I'll be the fucking Energizer Bunny. Y'all won't be able to get the ladies offa me."

"Yes, and you _will_ need a chaperone the first year or so," I tell him amusedly after Cynthia moans and hugs Jason tighter. His response is to pick up her hand and begin kissing the inside of her wrist.

"What's that face for?" Jason asks, staring at me and grinning amusedly.

"What face?" I can feel that my lips are pursed and my brow is furrowed.

"You look 'bout ready to scold me," Jason chuckles and gives Cynthia's index finger a light suckle. She moans in her sleep and I think back to the last time I was cuddled by Jason Stackhouse. "Y'know, I got two arms and two tits. Ya can get some cuddles if ya want."

My face tightens further at his taunt, but I cannot deny that perhaps I may be a little jealous of Cynthia. Something in the back of my mind is clearly stating that she is enjoying _my_ cuddles. With a sigh and roll of my eyes to save face, I crawl up the length of the bed and flop into Jason's offered arm.

I do not appreciate when he chuckles and kisses the top of my head, "Felt left out, didn't ya?"

"Shut up, Stackhouse," I grumble and shut my eyes. I allow myself to get lost in his warmth and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

It strikes me for the hundredth time that in less than a year, I will never feel his warmth again. I will not lay in his arms and be rocked into sedation by his breathing. The realization is always startling in the despair it brings me.

"What's wrong?" Jason whispers.

I cannot help but laugh when he asks me that, "How do you know when something is wrong?"

"I got a sister," he says simply. "Vampire or human, I think I got a knack for judgin' when a girl's feelin' down. I think y'all want us to know whenever something's wrong."

A moment of silence passes between us before I confess, "I will be sad when you become vampire."

"Why?" His question is entirely one of curiosity. There is no indignation nor annoyance.

"I will miss your warmth and breathing," I admit.

"Well, I can always pretend to breathe," he points out with a laugh. "I guess we could just crank up the radiator for some warmth."

"You know what I mean!" I scowl.

"Yeah, I do, but it's the way it's gotta be," Jason sighs.

I pause a long moment after he says this. I pause because that isn't the way it _has_ to be. There is an alternative. One that Sookie would be so happy-

"No, Pam," Jason yawns.

"No?"

"You and I ain't gonna Bond," Jason clarifies he is well aware of my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder if he has his sister's telepathy, but for vampires.

"You could stay alive if we did. You wouldn't have to give up-"

"But there's all the things you and I would miss out on," Jason objects. "Listen, Pam, I know you think the whole romantic love thing is bullshit. You love me, you love Eric and Sookie and Godric, even Cammie now… But you don't love us like Eric and Sookie love each other, or Godric and Cammie love each other. That's okay. It just hasn't happened yet, but if you waste it on me? It never will."

"That sort of thing is not meant for me, Jason," I insist. "For you, I would give up the opportunity. It is no great loss for me."

"You say that now," Jason smiles, "but I bet there's some sexual tigress out there just for you. A girl who can put on the sweet girl act, but is a total vixen in the sack. You'll meet her one day and you'll look at your thrown away Bond, and then hate me and yourself." I cannot help but roll my eyes at his assessment. "And y'know, I know I could love a woman like that in the future. Not right now, though. I wanna _fuck_ anything and everything I can before I meet my girl. I wanna be the best lay she could ever hope to have, so she never even thinks about wanting to fuck somebody else."

"You are an idiot," I tell him. "I am offering you the chance-"

"You're takin' away my chance, Pam. You're takin' away your own chance, too," he argues gently. "All 'cause you're scared I'm the closest you'll ever get to something epic or legendary like Eric and Godric have. I ain't as scared. I know my girl's out there. I know yours is, too. So, let's not be scared. Let's just have fun 'til we find them."

"You desire a Bonded," I realize.

Jason gives me another of his sweet grins, "Damn right, and I know it'll happen when we're ready for it."

"What if I am never ready?" I ask quietly, almost afraid it is my real problem. Was I too broken in my human life? Perhaps I am to jaded by time and experience. The desire or will to love has never afflicted me. Eric experienced loved in his human life and Godric longed for it. I never did. Maybe at the time of my human conception I was made wrong. _Am I missing something? Am I defective?_

"She'll come along, Pam," he assures me. "Godric didn't think it'd ever happen to him, but it did. Although, so far y'all seem to Bond to damsels in distress. What, Sook gettin' mugged, Grissom takin' Cammie, but I bet that's just a fluke."

"What do you think your future Bonded will be like?" I ask him curiously. Perhaps if I have some inkling of what I should be looking for, it might seem more plausible.

"Ya gonna paint my nails and do up my hair while I tell ya?" he teases while adjusting Cynthia's head more comfortably against his chest. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"If you would like," I tease right back, but in my much dryer tone.

"Nah, that's okay," He gives me another exaggerated grin. "As for my wife? I dunno, but she'll have a killer smile. Smiles for days, y'know? I don't care much what color hair or eyes she's got, just so long as her smile is beautiful. Not your snarky li'l smirk neither," He points at me accusingly. "Sweet and beautiful and _genuine_. I guess I'll figure out the rest as the years go by, y'know?"

All I can do is shake my head in amusement. Only Jason can take something as complicated as Bonding and remove the unsurmountable anxiety from the prospect. Still, he is young, and probably cannot fathom the centuries, or possible millennia of waiting for your mate to be born. He cannot grasp the panic of spending another century alone.

Personally, I do not get it either, but I have experienced it from Godric through Eric. They were short, fleeting glimpses, but it was enough for me to never long for love or Bonding. Now, feeling not only the Master of my Bloodline, but my own Maker clutched in the embrace of a Bond, it is all I can think about. Every moment I spend seems to have that very thought running in the back of my mind.

My and Jason's discussion is ended when Cynthia stretches against his chest and blinks her eyes open. "Oh," she giggles, "hi!"

"Hey there," Jason grins down at her and captures her mouth with his own. "Passed out on me, huh?"

"Mmm," she moans and gives another stretch, pushing her breasts firmly against him. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or two," Jason tells her, stealing another kiss.

"Ugh," Cynthia grunts and tries to sit up. "I have to get back to the sorority and finish packing. My Sisters are throwing me a going away party, and I won't have time to pack tonight."

"You want me to drive you home?" Jason offers.

Cynthia smiles at him and steals her own kiss, "No, you two have done more than enough for me already," she laughs. "Don't change, Stackhouse."

Our little playmate crawls out of bed after that and quickly dresses. After she is gone, Jason flops back against his pillow and groans, "Man, I can't believe I get to spend _centuries_ doin' shit like this!"

All that I can offer is a soft, quiet smile. I hate that Stackhouse always manages to give me far too much to think about.

{†}

"Yes, your Majesty," Eric replies into the phone. "Thank you very much. You are most gracious."

" _It is my pleasure, Northman,"_ I hear Sophie-Anne answer and I roll my eyes. Offering the use of her estate for Eric's wedding is nothing more than an excuse to have her own security running the event. Of course, having the nuptials at a Queen's compound also means that other royalty will be invited, which means Sookie can look forward to the best gifts that not even money can buy.

I watch while Eric hangs up the phone and groans. "Not so thankful?" I cannot help but goad him.

Eric looks up at me from his desk. "What was your first clue, Pamela?" he asks.

"Perhaps the way your jaw tightened so severely I thought I heard a tooth crack?" I consider.

"Sookie will not have a single thing she wants if our wedding is held at Sophie-Anne's estate," Eric growls in frustration. "She will not even be able to wear her heirloom gown if that much royalty is present."

"Then decline her offer," I shrug disinterestedly. "It is not as if we are truly beholden to anyone any longer." Of course, that does not mean we should go about rubbing influential vampires the wrong way. Still, if anyone plans on upscaling _my_ Barbie Doll's wedding, I will be damned if it is accomplished by anyone but myself!

"I plan to decline Sophie-Anne's offer," Eric tells me. "It is a matter of doing so diplomatically. There is always a way of amicably refusing someone's generosity."

"You are going to consult Sookie, aren't you?" I accuse playfully. It is true, the Stackhouses are quite adept at politely refusing help. Why would they not be just as artful at declining lavish offers?

"I am," Eric confesses with a cocky smirk when he rises from his desk and vamp speeds his way to the drawing room. "Sookie," I hear him begin. "The Queen of Louisiana has offered to host our wedding celebrations at her estate."

"Oh, that was very kind of her," Sookie sincerely voices, making me contain a howl of laughter. _Yes,_ _ **kindness**_ _was Sophie-Anne's motivation, not the opportunity to host the most novel and rare gathering in the vampire community!_

"Yes, however, if our wedding took place at a royal estate, it would mean that our guest list would rise from seventy-five to about seven hundred and fifty," Eric exaggerates only moderately. Seven hundred and fifty might be invited, but only about five hundred would show up.

"A-are you serious?" Sookie stammers in shock.

"Quite. And many would be politicians and vampire royalty," Eric tells her. "It would mean that your mother and grandmother's dress would be viewed as…inadequate for your wedding gown," Eric sounds legitimately regretful.

"Oh, I see," Sookie deflates before quietly continuing, "Would it be wiser for us to accept rather than come up with some reason to decline?"

"That does not matter, Sookie," he tells her gently. "What matters is what you want."

I can practically hear Sookie biting her lip thoughtfully. "This might sound paranoid, but if we _do_ decide to accept her offer, I don't think Jason should be there. The idea of that many higher-up vamps makes me uneasy. I'd be worried someone might hurt him at the wedding if the Queen hosts it," Sookie finally admits reluctantly.

I must admit, I never would have thought our little Sookie could be so pragmatic, but she has a habit of surprising me. By the hesitation Eric's exhibiting, I can guess he is just as stunned by her statement. Rather than wait for him to find his words, Sookie continues, "Do you think Pam would be able to spruce up my wedding dress, so it might not stick out like a sore thumb?"

Before Eric can reply, I shout down, "Of course I can!"

Sookie giggles and tells Eric, "All I need for this wedding is you, Eric. If Jason can walk me down the aisle and I get to wear some incarnation of my Gran's dress, that's just a bonus. It's a little thing for me to sacrifice, but it will give us the opportunity to cement some good associations and relationships before we turn the vampire world on its ear."

"You are quite right," Eric tells her, and I hear the awe and affection in his voice.

"Pam," Sookie calls to me, "if you'd like to coordinate all of the details for me, I think that would be best." My body tightens excitedly at Sookie's consent. _Have I just been given free rein to coordinate her wedding!?_ "You know my taste, and you know how to incorporate it into something beautiful and opulent."

"You had me at 'coordinate all the details!'" I assure her excitedly and run down the stairs to grin in her face. "I will consult you on shades and patterns," I promise her before whipping out my cell phone and calling Sophie-Anne's Events Coordinator. It is only a matter of minutes before Sophie-Anne's youngest progeny, Grace, has assured me the information I will need will arrive by courier before morning. "Where did you put your dress? I need to look it over objectively. Eric, I am taking it and going to my condo," I tell my Maker quickly. I have the opportunity to blow Sookie's mind again, and I am not going to waste it!

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Damn, I'm a college graduate,_ I think amusedly. I'm sitting in the kitchen of my lonely apartment, lookin' for a job to tide me over until I get turned. Pam's said I'll stay with her at her condo after I get turned, but, for now, I'm still in the duplex where my life was turned around.

It's crazy thinkin' back to just two years ago. Back in May, 2000, when Sookie and I went full-time at our jobs, scramblin' to save up enough money to survive the upcoming football season, I honestly thought we'd never make it to this day. I was certain somethin' would have to give well before I could graduate college, _mainly my shoulder_. Instead, two vampires came into our lives and saved me and my baby sister in so many ways, there just ain't enough words to thank them.

Hell, I wouldn't even be alive today if we hadn't met Eric and Pam. If I hadn't been given Eric's blood to heal my shoulder, there's a real good chance I would have been killed by that maniac on Christmas morning. Sookie would have been all alone in the world, or thrown into the care of Aunt Linda. _Would Linda have killed Hadley if Sook had been stayin' with them?_ I wonder, but the thought quickly slips away. After years of strugglin' to keep afloat, it's become natural not to dwell too long. Every so often I slip down the hole of 'what if,' but they're short, little falls that'll only make me pause a moment.

A knock at my door makes me look up from the newspaper I wasn't really readin' and I get up to answer it.

"HEY!" My sister launches herself at my middle and 'bout squeezes the life outta me.

"Hey, Sook," I laugh and hug her back. "What're you doin' over here?"

I go about makin' a pot of coffee for the two of us while she starts chattin' 'bout the changes in her wedding plans.

"You're gettin' married in New Orleans now?" I ask in surprise after we sit down to a cup of coffee and she gives me a weak, little shrug. "You ain't happy about it," I point out.

"I'm… Conflicted," she mumbles. "I mean, it's gonna be an awfully big wedding with a bunch a people I don't even know."

I give her an encouraging smile. "Yeah, but you can charm most anybody. I'm sure they'll talk to you five minutes and fall in love."

She gives my shoulder a playful punch. "Whatever," She rolls her eyes.

"It'll be fine," I tell her soothingly. "Besides, if you _really_ don't wanna do it, just tell Eric. He'll put a stop to it."

"His 'boss' is the one hosting it now. I don't think it would be a good idea to turn her down," Sookie's entire face droops with a frown.

"So? His boss don't got any room in his personal life," I tell her.

My sister shrugs half-heartedly before mumblin', "I just got this feelin' that if we refuse, something bad will happen."

"Is it a heart feelin', or a head feelin'?" I ask.

"Head," she admits reluctantly. Sookie knows I accuse her of spendin' too much time in her head. I guess that's a problem for a telepath, though. She's seen so many mental reactions alongside the physical reactions that I guess I can't blame her. That's why I think we're so good for each other. Even though I'm no idiot, Sookie has always been the brains between the two of us. I've always been more of the do what I want and accept the consequences type, although that side of me hasn't shown up again till recently.

After I was made Sookie's guardian, I couldn't be as impulsive. Given my age, one slip-up would mean I wouldn't see my baby sister ever again, so I put all that energy and idiocy into working myself to death. Strong enough to do it, stupid enough to ignore the strain it put on my body.

During our three years struggling to stay together, I'd gone from 171 pounds to 128 pounds, and I had been solid muscle before our Gran had died. Bein' a QB _that_ light is like askin' to get _wrecked_. College tackles tear through you like tissue paper, and there's not enough pads or flesh to dampen the impacts. I bruised for months after my offensive tackles couldn't protect me and more injuries than just my shoulder would keep me awake some nights with their singin'. To this day, I don't know how we survived those three years, but here I am, sittin' across from my sister, healthy as a horse, and a college graduate. The first Stackhouse to graduate college…

"I suppose I'm conflicted because there's very few things I _want_ for my weddin'. I want Eric, you, and Gran's dress. If I got those, then it could be held in a cemetery for all I care."

"Well, it _is_ a vamp weddin'," I tease her and she rolls her eyes. Problem is, even though she's rolllin' her eyes at me, I just _feel_ this sadness about her. Something's buggin' her, and my tone goes from teasing to concern, "What's wrong, Sooks?"

"I don't want to have it at the Queen's," she whispers.

"Why not?" I ask just as quietly.

"I'm scared you'll get hurt," she confesses.

My face folds into a frown after she says this, and I realize a lot of things. Eric made some _bold_ statements to a really important vamp not too long ago, and if that vamp shared any of those views with others, this weddin' party might turn a bit sinister. That wouldn't matter none, if it weren't for me and my pesky mortality. I'm officially the weakest link in our chain. Sure, Sooks and Cammie can't fight for nothin', but they also can't be killed. I won't stand a snowball's chance in hell, no matter the odds if a single vamp decides to be makin' examples. Worse yet, Cammie and Sooks is Bonded, so that makes me and Pam the only fair game if laws are followed. Hurt Eric by hurtin' Pam, or hurt Eric by hurtin' Sookie by hurtin' me. _Man, I'm a part of this no matter what_.

"Then I'll get turned between Thanksgivin' and your weddin'," I finally decide, makin' my sis look at me in surprise. "That way, you get one more food holiday with me, but I'm just as indestructible as any of ya for the nuptials."

"Oh, Jason," Sookie moans, "I hate for ya to feel this kinda pressure!"

"Ain't no pressure, Sook," I assure her with a laugh. "I've been achin' to turn, honest, I have. I'm sick of bein' the odd man out. I wanna feel part of your family again and lately, it don't feel that way. I feel like you and I are drifting apart and that's okay. It's the good drift, like a brother and sister startin' their own lives, but there's this divide I can't reach across anymore. I can't protect you like I could before."

"You don't have to," she assures me.

"I know, but I'm your big brother. I gotta always have your back," I tease with a wink, making Sookie laugh and then give me a big hug. "So, I'll let Godric know that I'm good to go a couple days after Thanksgivin'."

"I love you, Jason," Sookie murmurs into my chest, and I run my hand over her head soothingly.

"Love you, too, Sooks," I whisper right back and kiss her crown.

We talk awhile longer about the wedding, and I swear she's just 'bout ready to burst into a ray of sunshine now that she's not so worried about me. I can't really absorb anything she's said, I'm too busy trying to permanently memorize how she looks _right now_. I'm not doin' it so I can remember her this happy. I know she'll be this happy the rest of eternity. I'm memorizin' her face because this is how happy I want to make someone in the future. This face is how I'll know my Bonded because I know the smile on Sookie's lips and the glow in her eyes has nothin' to do with me or my willingly be turned a month early. My sister is happy to be marrying the man of her dreams. She's the exact image of a woman who's found her soulmate.

 _And I want to recognize it when I see it aimed at me._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	40. Chapter 40

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty: Gifted (Part One of the Wedding Arc)**

 **Pam's POV:**

"Jason," I hiss at the newest member of my bloodline as he leans closer to the door. _I knew this was a terrible idea!_

"I can _hear_ them," Jason whispers, his eyes aglow with excitement, and he _licks_ the door.

"Stop it," I snap at him, rising from my seat and grabbing the fledgling vamp by the collar of his shirt. He looks down at me through narrowed eyes. "You have to get used to heartbeats. I knew two weeks wasn't enough to acclimate you before the wedding!"

"How can you stand hearing that?" he practically moans and leans away from me and back to the door. "It's like when Gran would ring the dinner bell to get us to come back inside-"

"Jason, focus," I give him a firm shake. "I know there are more hearts beating in this hotel than you are used to, but you have to keep your composure." Stackhouse has been mostly isolated with me at my condo. Sookie and Camilla visit daily for short bursts, acclimating our newest bundle of fangs to being around living, breathing, blood circulating creatures. However, working with his sister and her best friend only offers a modicum of training in his impulse control. It is easier for him to ignore cravings from his sister and Cammie. This is not only because he cares for the both of them, but mostly because they are Bonded to ancient vampires, and the aura they put off makes fledglings immediately recoil. It is a preservation instinct for youngsters to avoid Bonded humans.

"I thought I was doin' just fine," Jason mopes as he flops onto the hotel bed. "Hey, why don't you come gimme a ride. Take my mind off it?" he teases and I roll my eyes.

"Closer to your big reception," I tell him flatly.

Sophie-Anne decided to host Jason's 'Coming Out' party. I don't think Stackhouse realized what a big deal it was for Godric to create another Child after being Bonded, but it has taken our world by surprise. After all, Godric created only one progeny in two thousand years. Suddenly he has Bonded and created a second progeny in less than a single year. It turned many heads, and most will probably be surprised to find how… Unimpressive Jason is by comparison. True, my new 'Uncle' is very handsome- beautiful even, but he's also not promising as a vampire. In two weeks he has not been able to initiate even the most simple of glamours. That is rarely a good sign.

The reality is, Jason's turning has raised more than a few eyebrows. Not just because it is uncommon for vampires to create new progeny after being Bonded, but because Godric has resigned his post as Sheriff of Area Nine in Texas, transferred to a new Queendom, Bonded, and effectively planted his entire bloodline in a single city. If I were Sophie-Anne, I would be suspicious of an overthrow, which is more than likely why she extended her offer to host the wedding. _Sookie was very wise not to let her brother come to this event as a mortal._

"Pam," Jason sits up suddenly, "I'm seriously hungry, and those heartbeats are drivin' me nuts," he declares.

"You are _thirsty_ , and you are going to have to hold out a while longer. You rose too early again. We cannot risk being seen before sunset just yet," I tell him firmly.

"Sorry, but I can't help that I can't stay dead for the entire day," he mopes. "Besides, why do I have to die for the day and y'all don't?"

Placing my hands on my hips I look up to the ceiling and groan, "We have explained this, Jason. Your body requires more blood to stay aware during the day. Too much blood to go unnoticed. After your first year is finished, you will only need to drink twice a day, and that will be less obvious. For now, you require blood every few hours, and that would double if you remained aware throughout the day as well."

"Man, this sucks," Jason grumbles as he flops back onto the bed and splays his arms outward. "How can you stand bein' so cooped up?"

I shrug, "It is a patience one learns very quickly. However, in a short time, that will not be necessary for you. Only until our new status is known."

"When will that be?" Jason asks me impatiently and I laugh.

"Probably shortly after the wedding, unless this turns out to be a set up, in which case our status will be known very soon."

Jason crosses his fingers and gives me a cheeky smile, "Here's hopin' for a coup."

All I can do is sigh. _He fits in with our bloodline all too well._

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Better than any food I ever ate!_ I think with a bit of ecstasy as blood fills my mouth. The girl in my arms is the result of yet another of Pam's glamours. _I just can't turn it on!_

Pam had ordered room service, and the girl in my arms was the unfortunate deliverer of a meal that won't get ate.

So here I am, drinkin' and sulkin' at the same time until Pam flicks me in the forehead and makes me disengage the throat of my meal. I snarl at her a bit reflexively, but Pam grabs me by the short hairs and yanks my head away. She cleans and closes my my bite mark, showin' me how it's done for the umpteenth time, and then glamours the girl out of the room.

"I still can't do it," I grumble annoyedly.

"It is fine," Pam tells me, but I've known her long enough now to hear the concern in her voice. For her, it comes out in this little tone that sounds almost like a question she knows the answer to.

"How can it be fine, Pam?" I whisper. "How am I s'pose to ever be on my own if I can't glamour?"

"Some vampires are late bloomers," Pam shrugs.

"Yeah? Who?" I sulk a bit more.

"Well, no one from our bloodline. We could all manage it within the first week, but to be fair, none of us are particularly _good_ at it. Compton was a late bloomer, though, and now he is covetable for his glamouring skills," Pam tells me reassuringly. "Perhaps there is a connection to early inabilities and later excellence?" she suggests.

"Shit, I don't wanna be no expert at it, I just want to be competent," I protest.

"Do not worry so much about it. You are pushing yourself too hard," Pam tells me. "You are fighting your new instincts. You have to accept that you are _vampire,_ Jason, not try and pretend nothing has changed."

"But I don't feel any different," I tell her truthfully.

My friend frowns and sits down next to me on the bed. She takes my hand and lowers her voice as she says, "Close your eyes." I do as she tells me. "Feel the stillness of your body. Do not breathe. Be still. Quiet. Dead, Jason. No heart beats within you. No air fuels your muscles. You are silence, you are stillness, and you are death."

I feel like I'm bein' lead through a guided meditation, but it don't feel so hokey. For the first time since I rose a vampire, I think I just realized that I don't need to breathe. Godric had put his hand over my mouth and nose when I was underground, but I'd still tried to breathe when I woke up. Aside from when I've died for the day, I've breathed like I normally did. Just now, 'holding my breath', I realize that there's no panicked pounding of my heart as its oxygen supply is cut down. There's no pulsing in my hears or strain in my lungs. They don't contract like that time I'd dove too deep into our parents' pond and thought I'd drown before I got another lungful of air.

"That's right, Jason," Pam's voice sounds miles away. "Explore that new darkness. Don't be afraid of it."

 _'I need that woman's blood.'_

My body lurches at the sudden, unwelcome thought that sprung into my head, and if I were still human I'd have chills. If that's my new "inner vamp monologue", I'm scared he might be an asshole!

"What is it?" Pam asks me curiously.

"I just had a thought I didn't like," I confess and stand up. "How much longer we gotta be in here? I think bein' so cooped up is makin' my imagination run wild."

"I suppose we can leave in another hour or so," Pam tells me indulgently.

"So, you gonna take my mind offa stuff?" I ask with a wink and recline onto the bed. Pam snorts and rolls her eyes, but hikes up her skirt as she puts a knee into the mattress. I start undoin' my pants and soon I'm getting my promised ride. It's exactly what I need to take my mind off the fact I'm gonna be meeting my first non-family vamps in two hours.

{†}

"You're sure about this?" I ask, lookin' at myself in the mirror for the tenth time in as many minutes. Pam's gone and dressed me, and it's the nicest suit I've ever wore. It's a slate black, and Pam found me a tie that matches my eyes. She loosens the knot a little bit to give me a more 'rakish' quality that she thinks my accent demands. I don't get it, but I learned a while ago not to argue with Pam about style.

Pam lets out a little huff, "Whom do you think you are speaking to, Stackhouse?"

"I know, I know," I mumble, "I just don't feel natural in suits. Y'know?"

"And what are you planning to wear to teach students in a few years?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble.

Before she can start lecturin' me on style and all that bullshit, a knock comes on the door. It's Sookie, Eric, Godric and Cammie. They're standin' at the door lookin' like runway models, and I know I'll be hearin' Pam berating me all night for wantin' my plaid shirt and blue jeans.

I grab my suit jacket and throw it on as Pam and I follow the two couples out into the hotel hallway.

 _'So that's Northman's Bonded. Smells delicious-'_

Whirlin' 'round I look down the hallway, and feel my new fangs snap down and slice my lip. A snarl rips through my throat, and soon a big hand is smotherin' my mouth.

"Calm," Eric rumbles in my ear as he pulls me back against his chest. Sookie looks at me worriedly. "I know you are nervous, but you cannot be so jumpy."

 _So jumpy?_ I wonder in distress. The vamp hearin' is new to me, but I guess Eric's accepted that he's gotta hear unsavory things when people talk to themselves out loud. Whoever's talkin' shit like that 'bout my sister better watch it, though! Eric might be able to forgive a slip of the tongue, but I sure as hell ain't!

"Jason, relax, and let your fangs retract. There is no danger in mine and Eric's company. Never forget that," Godric murmurs soothingly as Eric continues to press his hand into my mouth. Eventually my fangs snap back into their human lookin' ones and Eric lets go of my mouth.

We make it to the lobby before the next incident when I hear someone thinkin' they've seen way prettier 'dolls' than Cammie, and that she's a lucky breather for cathin' Godric's eye. That makes my fists clench, and I know my ears would be bright red if I still circulated blood. Instead I just straighten my spine and force myself not to stomp.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stackhouse?" Pam asks sharply as we wait for the valet to bring around the Escalade.

"It just sucks hearin' everythin'," I grumble in frustration, makin' the vampires of the group nod slowly in understanding. When the car pulls up and we all pile in, I ask, "How do y'all stand it?"

"You will learn to block it out. It is very similar to what your sister experiences. Eventually it becomes white noise. You will soon learn to appreciate more isolated dwellings to have your peace and quiet," Eric tells me as he sits in the back row seats with my sister while Godric and Cammie take the middle.

"How long will the white noise take?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh, a few months," Pam tells me with a shrug. "Eventually you'll only catch yourself listening to things that catch your attention."

"Like what?" I wonder out loud.

"Threats," Eric answers.

"Political shifts," Godric replies.

"Sales," Pam tells me.

I give my friend a sideways glance and sigh. I can't tell if she's serious or not about her answer. "So who all's gonna be at this shindig?"

"Shindig?" Pam sneers.

"Hootenanny?" Sookie offers and I grin.

"Surely it's a hoedown," Cammie pipes in and I can't stop from grinnin'.

"It is _not_ a hoedown," Pam snaps.

"And don't call me Shirley," Sookie, Cammie and I all reply. We'd all watched Airplane! last night after we arrived at the hotel.

Deep down, all three of us really are still kids. I gotta give Godric, Eric and Pam some props bringin' all three of us into their world so close together. It can't be easy watchin' out for three people all the time, and that's exactly what they gotta do. I'm real proud of Sookie. She's accepted the fact that Eric's gonna worry about her all the time… Cammie makes me worry though. After the way her new life began, she has a habit of undervaluing threats. She's been through some bad shit, and a lot of real dangers pale in comparison to her. That's never a good combination.

Me? Well, I bounce back and forth. I get indignant a lot because I've had to pretend I'm a lot older than I am for so long. It's hard lettin' go of havin' to always be the one who's right, and takin' it upon myself to get things done. I seen Eric handle situations that I was still puzzlin' out, and _man_ did he lay 'em out like a pro! Still, Sookie's his weak spot, and he knows it. He knows that he can be overbearing and overprotective, but at least he _knows_. At least he's got himself a good woman too. A woman who knows when to tell him to back off, and when to just humor him and give him a grateful kiss.

Pretty soon we're pullin' up to a big, iron gate, and it's obvious this is my new Queen's estate. Pam rolls down her window at the guard station and exchanges words with a burly dude who smells like _ass_. It takes all my will power to not recoil from the stench. After Pam's pulled away and rolled the window back up, I finally start forcing air out my nostrils, attempting to dislodge the stink.

"Were," Godric chuckles. "You will get used to them. They do not smell nearly as bad as you think. It is just a shock the first dozen times."

"Huh, apparently I can hear Weres pretty well," I hear Sookie mumble.

"That was the first time you have encountered one?" Eric asks in surprise.

"It was the first time I _knew_ I encountered one," Sookie answers. "They're all over campus and Shreveport. I just didn't know what that brain pattern looked or sounded like. You've never pointed one out to me before, so I just thought it was a human variation. Apparently red snarls are Weres" she tells him.

"Fair enough," Eric laughs and I hear him give her a kiss.

As we pull up to the front entrance, a parking attendant comes runnin' up and starts openin' doors. We all climb out and head inside as the car gets parked, and I get this really weird feelin' as we go toward the front door. I feel uneasy, and maybe a bit queasy too. For the first time since I rose a vamp, I got what feels suspiciously like a headache.

We're greeted by a glamoured girl at the door, and she takes all the coats, but I barely acknowledge her as I'm quietly pushed toward this big set of double doors. I feel like I'm in a palace, which I guess the Queen of Louisiana _would_ try to emulate…

 _'Here comes the baby vamp.'_

 _'Wonder if there is anything special about him-'_

 _'-could Godric have seen in so many young breathers of **this** era-'_

 _God love me,_ I think in distress as the doors start to open. "I can't do it," I whisper, just as the doors swing open and I plaster a big, terrified grin on my face. _Wait,_ I think, _you're a vamp now. Don't smile!_ I flatten my lips into somethin' I hope don't look like a scowl.

Godric takes front and center. He's got Cammie to his right and me to his left. Eric stands behind us with Pam on his left and Sookie on his right like some six and a half foot Viking bodyguard.

"Godric, what an interesting pair to add to your bloodline," A dark haired female vamp tells my Maker. _Dang, that still sounds so fuckin' weird to say!_ He don't make me stand on ceremony though. I call him Godric. Eric and Pam don't like me to, but they understand that we don't really gotta follow all the hierarchy crap any more.

"Yes, very interesting," Godric agrees with a smile. _Can I smile?_ I wonder in surprise. I glance behind me to see Pam and Eric wearin' blank looks, so I keep my face neutral. Sookie and Cammie are lookin' around the room in awe, takin' everything in, but I don't wanna risk it. "This is my Bonded, Camilla, and my newest progeny, Jason."

Cammie snaps out of her gaping to smile politely at the vampiress and I give a stiff, quiet nod. _Aw man, this is the craziest thing ever!_ My head feels like it's splittin' in two. I don't even know how Godric's ignorin' all the questions bein' thrown at him. Most of 'em pretty much askin' what's so special about _me_. Good question really. But I don't wanna say that I'm only here because my sister doesn't want me to die.

 _'I suppose he is attractive,'_ I hear someone grumble. _'But Godric is Bonded now. What does he need with attractive?'_

I just wanna shout and point at my sister and say, _I'm her big brother!_

But I don't, instead, I just listen to all this bullshit.

 _'They must be fortifying. There is no other explanation. Ravenscroft and the new one **must** be secondary bodyguards for their Bondeds while Godric and Northman try to take my throne,'_ I pause suddenly in my frustrations at the words comin' from this little redhead we've been shoved in front of.

No one would say that out loud. Why the _fuck_ would someone say that out loud? _Oh… Ohhh…_

"Sookie," I mumble suddenly,nearly trippin' up Pam as I stop right in front of her without warnin'. "Sook. Sook, I gotta leave-"

"Jason, you're doin' fine," Sookie tells me and reaches to give my hand a quick squeeze. When she does that, all the noise goes away. It's just the normal murmurin' I've been hearin' all day.

"I'm really not," I whisper and look at Godric. He's starin' at me in surprise and maybe a little annoyance. I ain't tryin' to make a scene or nothin', but I don't know for sure what's happenin'. _Well I do,_ I realize. I'm a telepath like my sister. Only, I don't hear people. I hear vamps.

 **Pam's POV:**

Aside from Jason's one little panic just before being presented to Sophie-Anne, he has been _remarkably_ quiet. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say he has finally learned some etiquette. However, I _do_ know better, and when the moment is opportune, I steal him away to a private area.

"What is wrong with you?" I demand in a hiss.

"Just get me some blood?" he begs me weakly, and I give him a suspicious glance, but go about looking for a suitable donor. There are always glamoured humans wandering around these sorts of gatherings.

When I find a human that hasn't been turned into a pin cushion yet, I bring her over to my baby uncle and throw her into his arms. Jason latches on immediately, and I watch as his eyes scan the room over and over.

"Jason, what is going on with you tonight?" I ask again.

"Let's just say that Sookie and I got a lot more in common than we ever did before," he mumbles.

"What does that-" I see him tap his temple and glance sideways.

 _He cannot possibly mean?_ "No!"

He nods, takes a few more pulls from his meal and absentmindedly cleans and seals the wound.

"Thanks," he mumbles to the donor as she dutifully wobbles away.

"Who?" I ask quickly. _Jason taps on his fang. Vampires? Really!?_ "Me too?" He shakes his head. _Not our bloodline… Like Sookie cannot hear Camilla. We are immune to his power_. "Can you do a threat assessment?" I ask even softer.

Jason turns his mouth into my ear, "They think we're plottin' a coup. So far it don't feel they'll make a move unless we do. Basically, don't show any hostility to the queen or her guards, and we should get through this weekend."

"That was not on anyone's agenda, so I think all will be well," I sigh in relief. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm gettin' a little used to it," Jason mumbles, but I can see strain around his eyes. "I only got super close proximity. Nothin' like Sooks."

Nodding in understanding, I give Jason's hand a reassuring squeeze and I see his body relax. _Oh, like his sister in a crowded room of humans,_ I realize. Rather than returning to the throng and finding Eric as I had planned, I instead hang around Jason, holding his hand and offering relief from the discovery of his new gift. I must applaud him, aside from brief moments of awkwardness, he handled himself very well thus far.

While I offer him a reprieve from the splitting headache he is probably enduring, I contemplate how the _hell_ Jason Stackhouse developed vampire telepathy. I suppose it would make sense that this would be a likely route for any additional gifts to take. After all, his sister is a telepath. Perhaps his body just needed a bit more magic to manifest its own powers? I do not know. It is not something of which I have enough knowledge to speculate. This will be a "family" discussion once we are back in the safety of our own home. On the bright side, at least Sookie will not feel so alone in it, and she will be the best at helping her brother cope with a gift that is certain to grow over time.

After Jason has had time to rest his mind, I draw him back to the rest of our bloodline. Sookie is trying her best to be charming towards Russel Edgington, and she is succeeding admirably. I am not surprised that they hit it off. After all, Russel is one of four vampires in the United States who is Bonded. The other is Joan, Queen of Minnesota. Joan could not attend Jason's coming out party, but she will be attending the wedding tomorrow evening.

Just as Jason and I arrive beside Eric, the double doors open again and in comes the Magister. I roll my eyes. _Who the fuck invited his spiteful ass?_

As Jorge strolls over to us, I feel Jason's body coil tightly beside me. _That can't be a good sign,_ I think worriedly.

"Godric, how nice to see you again so soon," Jorge greets the Master of our Bloodline with false warmth. None of us have forgotten the arctic setting of our last encounter. "My your bloodline has doubled in only two years. I have never seen you so impulsive!"

"At my age, one recognizes exceptional individuals," Godric replies in a way I don't know any other vampire could under the circumstances- civilly. "I was fortunate enough to encounter two exceptional individuals these past couple years, and I knew not to let them slip from my grasp."

"Yes," Jorge glances at Camilla with some sort of ironic amusement. I can guess the nature of his thoughts by the way Jason's fangs snap into place. "Something on your mind, Fledgling?" he addresses Jason's descended fangs.

Jason lowers his head, shaking it softly before gazing at the floor. _Good boy_ , I think in relief. I wish I could fathom how hard this is for Jason, but I cannot. Sometimes _my_ vampire mind is a difficult place to be. I cannot hope to believe another's is any better. I can, however, understand his frustrations and anger. I can understand because I am angry without knowing Jorge's mind.

I am angry because I know that when Jorge looks at Sookie and Camilla he sees only food and sex. He does not see two creatures that have made my existence so much brighter and _livelier._ He cannot see these two creatures that gave three lonely, jaded vampires _happiness_. Even my fledgling of a best friend has made my world one worth wanting. He has given me hope. Hope that a third woman will be among us many centuries down the road.

 _And she will be mine._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	41. Chapter 41

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-One: Special (Part Two of the Wedding Arc)**

 **Camilla's POV:**

 _Oh, Godric looks_ _ **pissed**_ _,_ I think nervously while he and this vamp I don't know glare daggers at each other. This whole night has been one giant fustercluck. Jason's been jumpy and nervous, like an addict coming down off something. Pam's been worried about him all night. Godric feels frustrated and angry, and Eric… Sookie's probably the only one who really knows what's going on in Eric's head. Godric's told me a million times, despite knowing what Eric is feeling, he never knows what the hell his Child may do.

Everything about tonight does not bode well for a beautiful, catastrophe-free, wedding tomorrow. I'm not talking about serving the wrong wine catastrophe, I'm talking beheadings and multiple murder catastrophe. Even though I don't really understand the entire situation, it is obvious that a war just might break out in this ballroom at the drop of a hat.

"Master," Pam nudges her way into Eric's line of sight, "it is about time for your Bonded to meet with her human guests. Shall I take her and Master Godric's Bonded now?"

I frown after Pam maneuvered her way into the peacekeeper role. It's totally not her style, but getting Sookie and me out of the line of fire is probably a good call. After all, if there's one thing that could make either of our men lose their shit, it will be this Magister Asshat talking about us like we're cattle!

"Yes, of course," Eric replies a little coldly. I'll be glad when this whole wedding is over. I just hope no one ruins Sookie's special day!

"Hey, Sookie," I whisper while Pam starts ushering us out of the grand hall, "is it just me or was it _frigid_ in there?"

"North Pole frigid," she agrees sadly, running her hands briskly over her arms as if she was cold.

"Forget about it," Pam tells us. "Everyone will play much more nicely tomorrow when there are human politicians and what-not attending. This evening, you witnessed a rather… intense vampire gathering."

"What was so intense about it?" Sookie asks the same question that's on my mind.

"Three of the four Bonded vampires of North America were in attendance this evening. Their combined ages are _literally_ over six-thousand years. If Joan had been here, there would be nearly eight-thousand years' experience between the four of them," Pam looks at us amusedly.

Sookie and I are left wondering when Pam doesn't really explain anything more of the situation. _Okay, so Sookie and I married a couple really old guys. What does it mean?_

I find out exactly what it means once we are safely in the Escalade and driving off the grounds of the Queen's estate.

"Imagine that the fifty vampires you met all _hated_ humans," Pam tells us. "Now imagine that four vampires really loved humans and had more than enough strength, speed, and skill to murder all fifty of those vampires in under thirty minutes?"

 _Okay, that explains the tension._

"I didn't realize humans were so looked down upon," Sookie whispers sadly.

Pam shrugs from behind the wheel, " _I_ do not like humans, either. I do like you two, though." Sookie and I laugh at Pam's comment, but our laughter turns to confused murmurs when Pam pulls over into a gas station. "Wait a moment."

Sitting quietly, my best friend and I watch, becoming more and more confused after Pam takes a small wand out of her purse and begins waving it around the car. It lights up at the dashboard, then again in the center console of the car. It's only when Pam rips out two, small, electronic devices I realize the car's been bugged while we were at the estate.

Pam unceremoniously crushes the transmitters, then does another sweep of the car. She finds another transmitter in the trunk and disposes of it before sweeping one last time, coming up clean.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask in alarm.

"Sophie-Anne fears a coup. As soon as the car was out of our possession it was bugged," Pam shrugs. "Only a fool would not think to sweep their vehicle after such an incident."

"Well, color me foolish!" Sookie laughs.

"You are young still," Pam assures her. "Youth and foolishness are natural companions."

When we are on the road again, Pam drops a major bombshell on us, "Jason is a telepath now."

"What!?" Sookie yelps in surprise while my jaw slings open. _Great, I'm officially the least helpful person in the family!_

"He discovered it this evening. He can only hear vampires it would seem. Thankfully, as Camilla is immune to your gift, Godric, Eric, and I are immune to his," Pam explains. "His range is very short. Only a few yards' in diameter now, but I am sure it will grow just as yours did."

"Poor Jason," Sookie whispers.

"At least he only hears vampires," Pam tells her. "There are far fewer of us than humans and the two-natured. As a matter of fact, there are whole states and countries where no vampires reside. However, like your gift, his must remain a secret as well."

"Of course," Sookie agrees quickly.

 _I wonder if I'll learn something useful,_ I think sadly. Currently I feel like the odd-man out. Everyone has superpowers to contribute to our Bloodline, and I've only just earned my GED and started classes at a small community college.

 _Okay, okay_ , I'm being a little hard on myself. I've technically only existed just shy of a year now, so, of course, obtaining my GED is impressive. Regardless, it really pales in comparison to what the rest of the family can do. I just don't feel like I'm pulling my weight, or that there's no weight left for me to pull. Between Jason and Sookie, we won't miss a single enemy. Godric and Eric could level a small city by themselves in a few hours, and Pam… Makes them look fabulous while they do it!

"You okay, Camilla?" Sookie asks me after I've been quiet for a long time.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reply, but even I hear my self-conscious hesitation. Sookie gives me a you-better-try-harder-than-that look and I sigh, "I just feel kind of worthless."

"Why is that?" she asks carefully.

"I want to help, too," I explain.

Sookie and Pam remain quiet, thoughtful, I think. At least they don't scramble to make excuses for my lack of contribution, or the fact that I will _never_ have more to offer than my love for Godric. Pam might not have an edge yet, but with her impervious immortality, she will eventually become just as destructive a force as Godric and Eric. She will become _more_ in time. I will always be the weak, non-contributing, family member.

"Who knows?" Pam finally speaks. "In time, you may discover something that benefits us as a whole. After all, Grissom would not have taken you if there was _nothing_ special about you."

"What?" I look at the back of her head in surprise and maybe a bit of indignation. "What does that mean?"

Pam glances over her shoulder at me, "No offense, Camilla, but your scent is only moderately more appealing than any other human's. Grissom does not just make dolls out of any random human he runs across. He only modifies and turns exceptional ones into dolls and that is usually because of their taste or special abilities."

"There's nothing special about me," I protest.

"Perhaps not any more. We _did_ interrupt Grissom's procedures. It's quite possible that during the restoration process Compton took, he accidentally _lost_ something Grissom intended on restoring after your base memories were erased," Pam tells me patiently.

"Like _what_?" I wonder aloud, trying to fathom what it could have been that made me special.

For the second time that night, Pam stops the car and turns to look at me, "Like the ability to manipulate and channel energies." I stare at her in confusion. "A _witch_."

 **Godric's POV:**

I glance at Jason with increasing concern. Eric's own cautious and quick looks only increase my growing worry. There is a high probability Jason's stress is due to the unfamiliar surroundings, or even the strain of maintaining silence around many superior vampires. It is difficult to tell, but I am beginning to berate myself for turning him so close to the wedding. I should have stood firmly and told him and Sookie the change would either need to occur sooner than Thanksgiving or _after_ the wedding.

Knowing what a _verbal_ creature Jason is, I understand the largest factor of his stress is probably due to having to keep quiet, but I cannot deny this sort of reaction is far more disconcerting. He is all but shaking, and I feel his stress clearly within me.

It is this stress that has me acutely aware of his actions within the room. It is why I focus intently after Bill Compton approaches Jason and strikes up a conversation.

"How are you enjoying your reception party?" Bill asks of Jason several yards away.

My newest progeny gives Bill a nervous smile, "It's not what I imagined, that's for sure."

Bill shrugs and tells him after I turn away as not to be seen staring at Jason, "It is not common to have parties merely because a new vampire was made, but considering Godric of Gaul's age as well as the fact he has only created two progenies in his entire existence, it is quite the event."

"I can see that," Jason laughs.

"So, what do you think about your new existence as vampire?" Compton asks him.

Jason pauses, and I assume he gave his usual shrug, "It's pretty cool, I guess. I hate hearin' everything, but everyone says it eventually becomes white noise. Bein' part of a Bloodline is pretty badass, too. Like havin' a big ol' family again. Used to it just bein' me and my sister. Now I got Eric, Godric, Pam, and Camilla, too."

There is a slight hesitation when Compton speaks again, "Do you miss your sister?"

"Miss her? She's only been gone an hour!" Jason chuckles.

"Excuse me?" Bill replies in surprise.

"Sookie? Eric's Bonded? That's my sister. Shit, she's the whole reason I asked to come over in the first place. Godric was good enough to turn me, so I wouldn't be beholden to Eric. That way, if Sooks ever needs to vent 'bout her man, she can still come to her big brother."

"You are the brother of Northman's Bonded?" Bill repeats. "That is why Godric created you?"

"Yeah," Jason answers, sounding nearly as confused. "You didn't notice both us have the last name Stackhouse?"

Compton sounds amused when he answers, "We all assumed it was for property purposes. Maybe you wanted to keep some of your belongings, therefore, bequeathing them to Northman's Bonded, and then used her name for your new persona. It is a common strategy when a turning is planned."

"Oh, well, no. Sookie's my real sister, not a pretend one," Jason assures him, "and Godric likes me well enough that he kinda put raising me in Pam's hands, but he'll babysit from time to time. Like right now. I think I do all right stayin' outta trouble, but glamourin' ain't comin' natural to me, so I kinda _need_ to be babysat."

"It took me a few months to become competent at glamouring," Bill tells him. "After that instance when everything began making sense, I became quite adept at it. Perhaps you will be the same."

"Maybe," Jason offers sullenly.

I must admit as Jason converses with Compton, the atmosphere around us becomes less and less critical. There is a distinct dissipation of unease and I realize that suspicions were running rampant while every vampire tried to determine what made Jason Stackhouse so special. They are quickly realizing that he is nothing but an unimportant, decorative peace. A gift, as it were, to my _true_ progeny. Stackhouse shows little excellence by comparison, and coming to find he was only turned because of his relation to my Child's Bonded is quelling concerns of an overthrow.

This overall relief washing over the room even seems to forgive me in my relaxed upbringing and lack of formality with him. No doubt my rule over him would be called into question under normal circumstances. However, all are ignoring Jason's casual nature and seeming lack of respect all because there is comfort in the knowledge a war is not about to erupt within the ballroom.

"That's why Godric came and moved to Shreveport, too. He knew I didn't wanna leave my sister, and I gotta stay with him for awhile before he can let me loose. My Maker's a real cool guy," Jason continues laughingly. "I feel like a spoiled kid, y'know?"

"I see," I hear the smile in Compton's voice. "Have you met Queen Sophie-Anne yet?"

"Yeah, for a little bit. We got introduced when I first got here," Jason tells him. "She seems nice for a lady vamp, but, then, all I got to judge by is Pam. Let's just say 'sweetness' is not in Pam's vocabulary, so I guess any lady vamp might seem nice by comparison."

That comment actually makes me snort on a laugh, and Eric openly grins. There certainly has never been a progeny quite like Jason! His mere presence at this _shindig_ is lightening the atmosphere to near brightness. Conversations are increasing in volume, I hear the occasional laughter that is normally absent within a room full of vampires. Perhaps Sookie is not the only one who brings levity to our kind. Perhaps vampirekind could be brought into the light, with or without the sun.

 _Of course, there will always be those who resist that light,_ I think when I see Jorge skulking around the edge of the ballroom. He looks disgruntled by the easing ambience in the room and seems intent to plunge it back into teeming hostility.

 _What is he up to?_

 **Camilla's POV:**

"Sinvy! Kristin, Leslie, and Piper!" Sookie cries excitedly when she _jumps_ out of the car that's not completely stopped and propels herself into her college friends.

 _I can't wait to make friends, too,_ I think amusedly while Sookie hugs and kisses the girls' cheeks. Pam comes to a stop, so I can get out and join them before proceeding to park the car.

"Thank y'all so much for makin' the trip down here. I'm sorry we switched it from Shreveport to New Orleans," Sookie tells them all apologetically.

"It's okay," Piper giggles. "It's not like you changed it last minute."

"Besides, I've never actually been here before," Kristin tells her. "It's cool to have had an excuse to come."

"Yeah, and Cynthia got us all down here," Leslie points to their former Sorority President.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Piper interjects excitedly. "There's so many bars to hit up-"

"Sookie's underage," Cynthia reminds her.

"Not tonight, she's not," Pam interrupts when she reappears after parking the car. She hands Sookie a fake ID that could fool a cop and smiles, "I will make sure you have fun."

"WOOH!" The Sorority girls cheer, and Kristin grimaces.

"I did not forget you, either, but you are giving that up after tonight," Pam sighs when she hands over another ID to Sookie's only other underage friend. I already have my re-established identity, and my license is only fake because Camilla Gaul doesn't actually _exist_. "Hello, Cynthia," Pam smirks at the oldest of the humans in the group.

"Hey, Pam," Cynthia replies. Her face goes bright red and she looks nervously at her Kappa Sisters. I don't need to be a telepath to know that some craziness happened between these two and apparently, Cynthia would prefer no one else in the group knew.

Sookie's face falters during this brief exchange and I must admit, it _really_ must suck having to listen to people remembering sex with your friends and relatives. I can only imagine what she must feel whenever she runs into one of Jason's lays.

While Sookie keeps her girlfriends distracted with picking out the binge-drinking route, I turn to Pam and quietly ask, "What's up with this whole witch thing?"

Pam looks at me appraisingly before she shrugs, "It is a thought Eric and I have been throwing around. We had both been wondering why Grissom had taken you at all. You had no special abilities and your scent wasn't one that would have turned a high price, _but_ if your body is naturally conducting, then that would be very useful, indeed."

"More info, please," I urge her to enlighten me further.

"There are two ways to become a witch, Camilla. You can study to train your body and mind until you can channel and distort energies, _or_ you are born with a natural ability to do so," Pam explains patiently, "A witch's blood tastes moderately better than a human's because even on a cellular level, a witch has become efficient at letting magic flow through them. This leads to a better tasting meal to _us_. Almost a year later, you still smell much more palatable than your average human. Had you been a witch who had studied and trained to become one, your nicer flavor would have faded once your exercises ceased so abruptly. It has not, and that has led Eric and I to believe you are a _natural_ witch."

"Why would any of this make Grissom take me?" I ask breathlessly.

Pam gives me a surprisingly sympathetic look for her, "An untrained natural witch is very much like a puppy. They can be trained to do very bad things because they do not know any better. Like necromancing, or if they are infused with enough vampire blood and stimulants, they could be transformed into Seers. A Seer who is enslaved by blood could be a huge catch in our world. However, natural witches are rare, even more rare to find an untrained one. Most find some sort of draw to the occult and work up resistances to glamour. Not immunity like Sookie's, but they are much more difficult to persuade. Usually we can feel that resistance and must work them through easier commands before getting to what we really want from them," she explains.

"How would I go about finding out if I'm this natural witch thing?" I ask a bit excitedly. "What might I learn that would benefit our Bloodline?"

"We could find an established witch to have it confirmed, and I suppose you could tutor under a high priestess, or even join a coven. Although, your affiliations could make that difficult. As for how you could benefit our Bloodline, I do not know. I have not studied the occult all that much. Eric and Godric would know better than I," she confesses.

"GUYS!" Sookie calls ahead of us, waving her arms in frustration. "Why are you dillydallyin'? We got fun to have!"

I laugh while Pam sighs and we increase our pace to catch up with the other women. We are being led into our first bar of the evening, and all must show ID's to get in.

Once we are all seated in a noisy nightclub, Cynthia takes one of those cheap veils out of her bag and pushes the combs into Sookie's hair. I resist an eye roll, and am just grateful that Sookie can't hear my thoughts any more. I'd probably be the worst company right now because Pam gave me a lot to think about and my mind is anywhere but at this party.

Even as I'm grabbed by the arms and dragged to the dance floor, my brain is wrapped tightly around these supposed energies I allegedly control. What was I in my past life? Did I have any power at all? Or is Pam just trying to make me feel better?

That last question makes me a bit resentful. Not toward Pam, but toward myself. I'm supposed to be out having fun with my best friend the night before her wedding. Instead, I'm standing like barely more than a statue while she dances around me.

 _Time to snap out of it and show them what my real power is_ , I think bemusedly. There's one thing I have on all of them and it has nothing to do with magic or any other sort of personal gift I may or may not have.

"Six tequila. No training wheels," I tell the bartender. He quickly pours the shots and I think my previous self might have been a bit of a partier because I expertly carry all six of them to our table.

Sookie seems to have discovered I left and comes skipping back to our table with her girlfriends. "What's up? Where'd you go?" she asks worriedly.

"Got us some shots," I tell her with a smirk, laying them into two rows of threes.

"Oh, tequila doesn't agree with me," Leslie blanches worriedly.

"They're not for you," I laugh while I get behind one of the rows. "Ready, Bride?"

"Ready, Maid of Honor," she laughs and gets alongside the other row.

"You guys aren't doing three shots of tequila in a row!?" Kristin wails in alarm.

Of course, the college girls have no idea that our living immortality makes it a challenge to get drunk. We need three shots of hard liquor every half-hour to even maintain a _buzz_ if we're going to be dancing and burning it off. I'm just grateful we can still get our drink on!

It doesn't take long for the alcohol to kick in and soon Sookie, her girlfriends, and I are on the dance floor once more. We're bouncing and jiggling to the music.

It's sometime around two or three in the morning. We're at our third nightclub, but probably our fifth or sixth building. God only knows how many shots of tequila it's been for me and Sookie. I know the college girls are trashed when Cynthia begins dancing rather close to Pam, and the vampire is just grinning amusedly to herself. She places her hands on Cynthia's hips and just lets the young woman move however she wants.

 _Mmm, I wanna move like that on Godric,_ I think, then realize that Mr. Cuervo is making me a little frisky. I focus my lusty desire toward the dance floor and start swaying my hips. My hands flutter about my body as I pretend the breeze they create is my Bonded's touch. Twisting my hips a bit more needfully, I continue what must look like a partner-less lap dance in the middle of the floor. _Dancing and drinking feel so good_ , I moan a little bit when I feel my body getting hot, soft, and wet.

A loud moan carries over my head and I blink my eyes open to see Sookie and Pam standing confusedly among the throng of people. Everyone is gyrating and moaning loudly to a beat that does not coincide with the music. Every so often, an impassioned cry rings through the room and people fall to the floor, wriggling in what looks suspiciously like an orgasm.

Cynthia is grinding hard against Pam's thigh. Leslie and Piper are making out and touching each other. Kristin has jumped up and wrapped her legs around some random guy. _What the hell is happening?_

All at once, the floor erupts in a shout and everybody but me and my family members fall to the ground in a dead faint of pleasure.

"That was interesting," Pam comments while the music continues to thrum, but every person in the club is lying on the floor, passed out.

"What happened?" I ask, looking at all the panting bodies around my feet.

"That was a grand mal energy manipulation, is what that was," Pam comments when she lifts Cynthia over one shoulder and hoists Kristin from her "dance partner's" lap and over the other. I grab Leslie by her wrists while Sookie grabs Piper and we drag the two girls toward the door.

"Why didn't it hit us?" Sookie asks curiously.

Pam pauses, looks at her with raised eyebrows, "Because we are all immune to each other's powers."

Sookie frowns and then gasps, "Oh!" She looks at me for a moment, and then laughs, "Sorry, tequila is stealing my deductive reasoning skills."

"I did that?" I realize with a bit of shock. _Great, I have the power to start orgies._

Once we get our passed-out companions in the Escalade, Pam gets behind the wheel and Sookie sits in the back with the others.

"Why all of a sudden like that? Right after you tell me I can do it?" I ask of Pam from the passenger seat.

"The timing was a bit coincidental. It was the atmosphere," Pam explains. "With alcohol and music, it was only a little push for you to be able to manipulate energy on such a large scale. Your own uninhibited state probably helped also. Mostly, I think it had to do with the fact you knew on a small level you could. It was almost like you were subconsciously spreading your wings."

"What does that mean?" I ask her nervously.

Pam grins at me, "It means that if you can do something like that with only a modest effort, you could be very powerful once you are trained."

 _I don't know how to interpret any of this, but something in the back of my brain excitedly screams, you're special like the rest of the family!_

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	42. Chapter 42

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Two Old, New, Borrowed, Blue (Part Three of the Wedding Arc)**

 **Eric's POV:**

I have only a split second to cover Jason's mouth when an explosion of Lust shoots through the Link between Child and Maker. Godric was intentionally keeping himself accessible through his progeny to keep us all calm and assured throughout the tumultuous evening. It had been working, too. At least it was until his Bonded sent him such strong yearnings that a whelp like Jason practically roared into my hand while his fangs penetrated my palm!

"Northman, what is the meaning of this?" Sophie-Anne demands shrilly while Jason's eyes are wild. I feel Godric closing off his connection and then Jason's responding plummet back to neutrality.

"My Master's Bonded," I reply easily. "She sent for him and Jason is unaccustomed to feeling such consuming emotion other than thirst." Admittedly, even _I_ was momentarily stunned by the intensity. Camilla is quite possibly _very_ drunk right now. _Or the little theory we have been throwing around between the three of us has now been confirmed…_ "It would seem that our females are returning to our hotel. We should meet them," I tell our queen.

Sophie-Anne's posture relaxes and I see the Berts easing back to their respective corners. Once more the room fills with murmurs and conversation, having frozen for that split second when Jason lost his composure.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Jason lowers his head properly after I release his mouth. "Never felt anythin' like that before," he explains embarrassedly.

Sophie-Anne waves off his apology, "Every whelp commits some sort of faux pas during their first gathering. I can only imagine the intensities you must experience with having a Bonded Maker. I will see you all again tomorrow evening. Congratulations again, Northman," She nods her head toward me and I answer with my own.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I answer, taking Jason's arm to lead him out of the hall. Godric is waiting for us at the entrance and gives us a bemused, but unapologetic lift of his shoulders. "I knew you would want to leave after that," I laugh.

"Yes, I definitely wish to return to Camilla, not only from curiosity, but to answer the call," he chuckles in return.

Grabbing Jason by his shirt collar, we immediately take to the sky upon exiting the mansion. In no time, we land atop our hotel and make our way inside. We have managed to beat the women back so we take the opportunity to sweep our rooms for listening devices again.

 _No surprise_ , I think in exasperation after I find three in my room alone, one in Pam's, and Godric finds several in his. Normally, we would leave the listening devices and refrain from speaking, but, now with our impervious immortality, none of us desire having to die for the day.

When I feel Sookie approaching, Godric, Jason, and I meet them in the lobby where Sookie looks at me with relief. "Oh, good! Will you help us with the girls?"

"Girls?" Jason asks excitedly.

"They're all passed out, Jason," Sookie rolls her eyes, laughing.

"Damn," Stackhouse groans, leads the way to the car, and takes one of the mortal girls into his arms. Pam is already holding the one sorority girl who tried to seduce me last year. I take the blonde, perky one from Sookie's softball team while Godric takes the other brunette from the sorority.

"Nice veil," I tell Sookie amusedly and she quickly yanks the cheap, tulle decoration off her head.

"It _was_ a bachelorette party," she huffs indignantly.

"Did you have fun?" I ask while we receive many confused looks from the staff for all the unconscious women.

"We had a great time," Sookie assures me.

"I am glad," I smile down at her. "I really did like that veil," I tell her with a wink. She blushes in a way that still surprises me. After all the things I have said and done to her, I would have thought nothing could stain her cheeks like that. Every day I still make her blush is a blessing. I find myself praying quite often that, to some degree, my Bonded may always remain sweet and innocent.

Once we have left the mortal women strewn across the beds of their shared hotel room, Jason, Godric, and I return to Jason and Pam's room while Pam, Sookie, and Camilla return to my and Sookie's room. I know Pam has every intention of beginning her makeover of my bride the moment the door is shut.

"I am surprised you did not take Camilla to your room first," I look at my Maker with a smirk.

Godric shakes his head and laughs, "I do not believe she is ready to speak of what happened this evening. Had we been alone together, it would have been to communicate, not to copulate."

"You seriously take all the fun outta fuckin'," Jason grumbles. "Copulate? Ya really gotta talk like that?"

"Stackhouse," I sigh as I grip the back of his neck and shake firmly, "you really must learn how to speak to your elders."

"Maybe so, but if we don't plan on comin' outta the coffin, then really, I don't. I mean, I'll still show you respect like I'd show any brother of mine, but I'm still gonna mess with ya like any brother of mine, too," he says with surprising insight.

Godric laughs as the youngest of our bloodline makes a valid point, "Then, _brother_ , would you like to tell us what had you so out of sorts in the early stages of the party?"

Jason sighs, "Can you tell if a vamp is near?"

"To a degree," Godric confesses.

Jason's lips purse and he shakes his head, "Hold on," he grumbles, heading to the phone. I see he is dialing my room number and am not surprised to hear my Bonded answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Sook, it's Jason. Can you tell if there's vamps other than our family in the hotel?" he asks her.

There is a long pause before Sookie replies, _"Yes, but they're not on our floor. Pam already did a sweep of the room and didn't find any listening devices."_

"Yeah, we got all those before ya got back," Jason tells her. "So, no one's close enough to be listenin' in?"

" _Not that I can tell. If you're worried about lettin' something slip, write it on paper, and then burn it afterward,"_ she suggests. I know this is how Sookie used to communicate with Camilla when Godric or I were in earshot and I shake my head at her cunning. I do believe she picked it up from vampires, however. We are apt do such form of communicating among large numbers of our kind.

"Good idea. Thanks. Have fun tonight," he tells her.

" _Behave,"_ she replies and hangs up.

Jason sets the phone back in its cradle before picking up the notepad and pen. He tears off a sheet, jots down a quick message and holds it up for me and Godric to see.

 _~Telepath now. Vamps only. Couple yard radius. Family immune.~_

 _Apparently, we can now hear the entire world if we desired,_ I think in surprise. Also, if that eruption of Lust is any indication, we also have a witch in the family. Of course, these conversations will have to wait until we are back in home territory. There is also the fact we will need to make some of our immunities known soon. The question is _when_.

Picking up the pencil, Godric asks the question that must have been plaguing him all evening:

 _~What was the Magister thinking that upset you?~_

Jason takes the pencil from our Maker and responds.

 _~Stupid shit about Gahl falling for a doll. I don't know for sure. He was thinking in Spanish, and I wasn't all that ready for it. Nothing sinister, just mean shit.~_

Godric's reply to this news is to roll his eyes heavenward and shake his head. My own reaction is to realize that we must teach Jason and Sookie as many languages as possible if we want to fully utilize the security their gifts could bring.

Without a word, I take the note from Jason's hand and quickly set it ablaze. Holding it pinched between my fingers, I let a stream of embers trail behind me on the way to the bathroom. There, it is put in the sink and extinguished, unable to reveal its knowledge ever again.

"We are developing into quite the family," Godric states after I return. "However, we will save this conversation for later. Currently, it is not advisable to discuss aloud. That said, I encourage you to keep your family informed as to any dangers you may sense, even the smallest thing. Let me or Eric determine the legitimacy. You merely need make us aware."

Jason nods in understanding, but I see him become distracted by the clock.

"Something on your mind, Jason?" Godric asks patiently. We are both aware of the short attention spans of newborns.

"Oh," Jason falters, then laughs. "I don't mean to impose none, but do you think I could have a moment with Eric before I die for the day?"

"Of course," My Master agrees with a slight nod before leaving the room.

"What may I do for you, Jason?" I ask of my Fellow Child. It is strange to go from an only Child to an Elder Child after so many centuries.

Jason gives me a rather uncomfortable smile as he walks to the bedside table and takes out a small box, "I ain't so good at wrapping, and I couldn't ask Sooks to do it." He hands me the box and sits nervously on the bed.

Frowning, I open the small flip top and look curiously at its contents. What appears to be a ball bearing soldered to a tie pin stares up at me.

"Another Stackhouse heirloom," Jason tells me. "It's a musket ball my Great-great-great Grampa took to the chest. Nearly killed him. Field nurse tended to him, older lady well past her prime, and he promised to marry her if he lived. Well, he did, and they got married. Had one son, miracle kid since she was almost forty when they got hitched. _Anyway_ ," Jason is growing increasingly uncomfortable, "story is that she was the love of his life. He said Cupid was outta arrows that day and shot him with a musket ball instead. Said he was glad it was a musket ball 'cause that made sure he had enough lead in his pencil to knock up his older wife." That comment actually makes me let out a huff very much like a laugh. "So, we pass down the bullet from son to son so we're sure it's true love and that we got enough lead in our pencils to knock up our wives. I sure as hell ain't gonna need it now, so I thought you should have it," he finishes lamely.

"I am honored that you are giving me something so dear and important to your family," I tell him sincerely.

"Well, y'know, you and your bloodline have really done a lot to make me feel like one of y'all. I just wanted to make sure you feel like you're my brother, too," He looks embarrassed, so I think of the kindest thing I can do in that moment. I ruffle his hair and shove at his head.

"That will do, _little brother,_ " I tell him.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"So," Camilla starts rattling off, "we got the something old because of your dress and the something new is that sexiness Pam's gonna tie you into," She points to the corset laying on the bed. I glance at it a bit impatiently, but it will literally be _hours_ before I'm gettin' dressed. "We just need to borrow a bit of blue," Camilla finishes thoughtfully.

Currently Pam's givin' me a last-minute waxing right here in the middle of the hotel room!

"I have her something borrowed in my room," Pam tells us.

"What's that?" I ask.

"My shoes. They will go well with your dress," she declares. "They are from about the same era."

"Wow! Thanks, Pam," I gape momentarily before sitting up and awkwardly hugging her just as she yanks off another strip of wax. "And please, please, _please_ don't find some way to make an excuse to have me bald down there. It's Eric's wedding, too and you know he doesn't like me bald."

" _Fine_ ," she grumbles annoyedly and I can't help but laugh.

Who would have thought I'd have a pair of girlfriends I didn't mind strippin' down in front of and pourin' hot wax all over me? _That just sounds plain, old wrong,_ I think with a grimace. 

Once I'm finished being all waxed and plucked, I'm steppin' into the shower at 6 A.M. In twelve hours, I'll be walkin' down an aisle, surrounded by a ton of people I don't know, ready to legally marry my Bonded!

"Don't we still need something blue?" Pam asks as she starts putting mountains of product in my hair, drying it a bit, adding more product and continuing to dry it some more.

"Garter," Camilla replies distractedly, "it has a blue base."

"Excellent, so that stupid tradition is handled," Pam twists my hair a little too roughly and I flinch. "Oh, please," Pam drawls impatiently, "I just ripped hair all off your body and you are going to flinch from a little tug like that?"

I grumble a little at Pam's hostility, "What crawled up your butt and died all the sudden?"

"You did not seem preoccupied or concerned about your brother's situation this evening," Pam replies coldly.

Shrugging, I tell her the truth, "There's nothin' to be done about it. I'm not tryin' to sound cold, but there's nothin' I can do presently. We can't talk openly about it till we're back in Shreveport, so makin' a big deal 'bout it won't make it any easier. Honestly, I think growin' up without a buncha people knowin' helped me a lot. I got to develop close relationships I might not have if others had known what I could do."

Pam seems to relax a bit at my explanation and I think it's cute how she is so protective of Jason. It warms my heart to know he's got someone watchin' his back.

"Don't worry, Pam, I'll help him when we get home," I assure her further. "Right now, though, there's someone else I think has questions about her own supernatural awakening?" I look at Camilla who has been watchin' our exchange like a deer in headlights.

"You know," Camilla pouts, "you say you can't hear me anymore, but then you say stuff like that. So, what is it? Can you still hear me?" she asks with amused eyes.

"I can't hear you anymore," I assure her with a laugh. "That doesn't mean I haven't learned your face in the time I _could_ hear you. So, do you wanna talk about what happened at the club or what?"

Camilla releases a huff of air, blowing her wispy brown bangs from her eyes, "I just don't know what it means? I don't feel what I felt now. For just a moment I could feel everything around me, I could feel it changing and growing stronger. Now… I feel like I always do," she tells us.

"As I have said," Pam begins, "I am not all that trained with the occult. However, from what I _do_ know about it, the clearing of the mind and the focusing of a single energy is quite important. The alcohol removed your inhibitions and you became in tune with the general mood of the club. The thing is, you are _Bonded_. Vampires feel things very strongly as you know. What you did was probably infuse the club goers with vampire lust and _that_ is what brought on the orgy. It is quite the same as to what would have happened if every human in that club took a lick of Godric's blood."

"Oh," Camilla's eyes widen in surprise. "So, it was a fluke?"

"Well, the response was, but your magic is _not_ a fluke. You are indeed a natural witch. Now it will be a matter of training you to control your power. No need to rush. You have plenty of time and in less than a century, you will be more powerful than _any_ witch alive," Pam tells her.

"What does that mean for the bloodline?" Camilla asks excitedly.

Pam becomes thoughtful for a moment, "There are many advantages to having a friendly witch on hand. They are adept at creating barriers, bringing fortune and good luck, or something as covetable as blessings of protection. You could quite possibly fill the small cracks in our defense. Imagine if you could perform a reassembling spell? It is mostly used on inanimate objects, but it could work quite beautifully for us. Also, enchanted fire… We could never be frozen," Pam's eyes grow distant. "Of course, just those two things I have mentioned are extremely difficult and part of the "myth spell" group. No single witch has ever been able to perform them and when done in a coven, they have been more of a parlor trick than anything else. Imagine five or more witches having to chant for three hours to reassemble a watch. I could take my time piece to the mall and have it fixed in half the time while shopping in the meantime."

Camilla's lips purse thoughtfully as she takes in Pam's explanation and following rant. "The most powerful living witch…"

"Yes, witches must study a long time for their power, and then surrender it to the natural order of death," Pam tells us in her sagely manner. It's a rare moment for us to witness our friend showing off that she is, in fact, wise. Normally she's one of the girls…just more bored. "You will not be forced to give your power back."

"So, I guess that means I'll have to learn how to live benevolently?" Camilla asks slowly.

Pam makes an expression that's more of a sneer and says, "Benevolence? There is no such thing. You will find that every choice you make has both a positive and negative impact. Anything you do is open to interpretations by those effected.

"No, I would not aim for benevolence, Camilla," Pam tells her, but I feel that it is aimed at both of us, "I would aim for becoming benign. Make as small of an impact as possible until you feel too strongly about something to resist and always remember there are ramifications no matter how admirable your intent. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions' is a saying for a reason. Remember that."

 _I think I always will,_ I swallow hard. My older friend has made me realize something very important. As a future teacher and as a future mother, I will be shaping the minds of this world. _Forever_. I will impact every future generation until the end of time. Depending on the knowledge I impart, I could give a corrupt mind the power and know how to harm others. I could educate a future mass murderer or war criminal!

 _Okay, okay, calm down, Sookie. Eternity is a long time to worry about what if. Chill,_ I tell myself and take a deep, calming breath.

The remainder of the mornin' is a bit grim as Pam's given me and Cammie way too much to think about. She and I eat our breakfast in thoughtful silence and my mind is miles away from the wedding as I am stuck on the future. Even though I told myself not to dwell, I'm findin' it awfully hard.

It's not until after lunch when Pam's doin' our nails that the tension finally seems to break. Camilla starts actin' like her goofy self and has me and Pam in stitches. Okay, she has me in stitches. Pam is just rollin' her eyes at us with that smirk of hers.

Around two, we're watchin' movies on pay-per-view and I'm doin' my best to enjoy the movie while Pam yanks and tugs my hair up. _That_ takes 'bout an hour and a half to do for all three of us and then she spends forever on everybody's make-up! I swear, I'm about ready to run out on this big princess wedding, grab the family, and head to the courthouse! _I better have the most amazing wedding photos after all this nonsense_ , I think in exasperation.

Of course, all that frustration melts away when it's finally time to be in my wedding dress. I don't know if it's 'cause the dress is so important to me, or because Gran and Mama finally showed up in spirit, but I finally feel excitement instead of annoyance toward this wedding.

 _I wish you were here doin' my hair, Gran. I wish it was you who put on my make-up, Mama. I wish it was you two liftin' this dress over my head, but if it were… Then I might not have my new sisters. I love you both so much. I wish you could be here with me in body and not just spirit, but thank you. Thank you for giving up so much so that this could be the life Jason and I experience. I promise I'll cherish my days. I promise not to take them for granted, even if they aren't numbered. Because moments are precious, and even after one thousand or two thousand years… Some moments don't come by again._

 **Eric's POV:**

I snort on a laugh when Jason jerks out of his daily death. He is several hours early, but I must confess that it is probably difficult for him to remain dead for the day when the sun does not force him to do so. _Like putting a toddler down for a nap,_ I think amusedly.

"Welcome back, Jason," Godric chuckles as he straightens his tie. "You should shower and start getting ready."

Jason nods, mildly disoriented after his rest, and starts stripping away his clothes as he heads to the bathroom.

"Have you made a decision about our circumstances, Master?" I ask of my Maker while I button my shirt cuffs.

Godric sighs and pauses in tying his tie. "I have my reservations about taking action during your wedding. So many vampires who could take offense gathered in one room? We would be lucky if we do not put our new powers to the test."

"Very true," I agree in disappointment. Like Jason and Pam, I am impatient to wander about in the sun unrestricted. We take chances from time to time, but the freedoms we are denying ourselves become more difficult to resist every day.

"However," Godric continues and I must resist looking too hopeful, "the longer we wait, the more questions will be asked regarding the circumstances of how we came into such power. The less we are forced to disclose, the better."

"Have you decided what information you will give?" I ask.

"It is my hope to leave it at 'day walking' and nothing more for now. Let it be known to the court that we desire to not come out as vampires due to our new abilities," Godric explains. "Assure the queen we are still at her disposal. It would be in our best interest not to be ostracized by the vampire community before the Great Revelation. Let them view us as a new tool and pray that the Ancient Pythoness either sees nothing of our deceit or chooses to remain silent about it."

"Would she do that?" I ask curiously.

Godric nods solemnly, "Yes, I can think of circumstances that would encourage her to keep our secret."

My lips turn into a frown as I pull on my tuxedo jacket, "War."

"Yes," Godric stares blankly into the mirror in front of him, "and we are on the side she wants to win. I cannot fathom something as large as this has escaped The Pythoness' attention. There are very few reasons she and Thorn have kept their silence."

My jaw tightens further, "They oppose the Council's Amendment to the Trafficking Ban."

"Even though the whelps on the Council cannot possibly stand up to Thorn, there are plenty of well-aged vampires who would gladly support them. Thorn is quite possibly a target if she stands in any opposition."

"Which is why she and The Pythoness opted not to vote," I groan with realization. "The Pythoness knew _we_ would object and left _us_ to clean up this mess; to keep Thorn out of danger."

Godric smiles at me in that amused way only he can manage in such abysmal situations. "That is the very conclusion I have drawn. Also, a certain Errand Boy for the Pantheon implied as much, if not more."

"Is that right?" I sigh and straighten my tie as Godric moves from the mirror to sit on the bed.

"Before I Bonded to Camilla," Godric confesses, "He said there were paths he needed us to follow that we could only walk because of our abilities. He also said we would gladly walk them as they came upon us."

As I place my new tie pin, I consider what Godric is implying. We will pay for our new gifts, and Endymion did nothing to warn us until after we had made our decision. _That little bastard,_ I think angrily. He herded the entire bloodline down this path, hiding behind some grand _gift_ , but still expecting compensation!

"We should have been warned," I snarl angrily.

Godric smiles bemusedly at my outrage, "He implied that he has bargained with your Bonded before and that she is quite impossible to force ultimatums upon. Regardless, he did mention that we _would_ be on the same side as him, perhaps he will not even need to directly interfere? There is always the chance we will choose the path he desires without any Divine Intervention," Godric points out.

"I suppose," is all I manage to grumble. It comes out sounding much more petulant than I would have preferred.

"Shall we keep that little secret between the two of us?" Godric asks with raised eyebrows.

"Ya mean the three of us, right?" Jason calls as he exits the bathroom, rubbing a towel briskly over his head.

"Are you able to keep a secret from your sister?" Our Maker asks with raised eyebrows. He seems quite disbelieving that Jason is capable of this feat.

"Sure, I can… Now that I'm a vamp, at least," he laughs and throws the towel over a nearby chair. "Y'all can show me how to tie a bowtie, right? I ain't ever worn one," he confesses as he begins pulling his clothes on. I still marvel at his lack of shyness with nudity. Of course, I realize that being part of a sports team for most of his life would chisel away the cultural phenomenon regarding discomfort with nudity, but seeing as his sister took quite an interesting amount of time to lose her own shyness toward just me, I find Jason's comfort amusing.

"I am surprised," Godric confesses. "You usually prefer being forthcoming with your sister."

Jason shrugs, "You could always use your Maker's command to stop me. I figure I'd prefer you didn't. Besides, I've known Sooks longer than any of you ever will. I remember things about her she don't even remember 'cept through me and I gotta agree with the Voice of God on this one. Sooks don't like ultimatums and she'll throw a damned fit when and if she's told Endymion set her up. It's better to pose it as a request and if Endymion's right about us wanting to take his side anyway, there won't be no need for a disagreement."

"They catch on so quickly," I smile, feeling slightly bemused. Was it just only two years ago I met these siblings? With the leaps and bounds they have grown, it is amazing to consider. Gone are the lost, clinging children who could let no one in but each other. Now, strong, adventurous youths stand among us. Naïve, guileless even, but _intelligent_ and vigilant. Despite our strengths and immunities, they hold fast to our secrets, knowing that spoken truths are dangerous. It is one thing to _know;_ it is entirely something else to _admit_.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	43. Chapter 43

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Three: Love Trap (Part Four of the Wedding Arc)**

 **Eric's POV:**

"Stop wiggling," I snarl as Jason fidgets against my working hands.

"Stop talkin' against my ear then," he grumbles back as I fold his tie accordingly. Godric is watching us in his usual amused way while I show Jason how to tie a bowtie. I am standing behind him, showing him how it is done in the mirror and apparently, this extended proximity to me is making him uncomfortable.

"Your sister likes when I talk in _her_ ear," I chuckle at him and do not miss the fledgling clench his fists. "Oh, he still becomes flustered when I refer to his sister's sexual preferences," I laugh harder.

"You're pushin' some buttons, y'know," he growls at me, and I begin to hope that Godric will leave this young one's physical training to me. After all, impervious immortality or not, my Fellow Child will need to learn how to fight!

"I merely was curious if your metamorphosis cued more family traits to appear," I finish his tie and step away.

"What does that even mean?" Jason asks as we put on our tuxedo jackets and make our way for the hallway. The women will be meeting us at the estate, giving Jason enough time to scan the vampires for any hints of a threat before the nuptials. This way we can redirect Pam before they arrive and make our own escape. After all, Godric or I could remove Jason in the blink of an eye, but removing Sookie, Camilla, Pam, _and_ Jason would not be as easy a task among so many vampires, even at our advanced ages. Only Russell or Joan's intervention would give us the hint of a chance.

"Believe me when I say you do not want to know," I grin at Jason, but my mind is actively focused on the upcoming events. Not the _wedding_. Sookie is already my wife as far as I am concerned. This entire gathering is merely an excuse to allow her the opportunity to be wed in her heirloom dress and obtain photographs of the occasion.

Regardless of my love for her, if there is the vaguest _hint_ of an attack, we are evacuating. _I should have never announced this marriage to the vampire community_ , I regret for the millionth time since agreeing to Sookie's suggestion.

Had we kept this a small, intimate wedding with just her human connections, we could have left this cloak and dagger shit behind us for the day. Instead, Sookie had tried to share what was only supposed to be for her. She had pressed that it was as much my wedding as it was hers and now it is neither my wedding nor hers because it has been taken over by my Child and my Queen.

My Maker takes the spot behind the wheel of the car and I sit beside him in the passenger seat as Jason makes himself silent in the back. Both are acutely aware I am distracted with all the possibilities of tonight.

"Your signals?" Godric asks of Jason as he accelerates away from the valet.

"Two finger tap on my lips for 'enemy,' hand over mouth for 'imminent threat,'" Jason sighs as he closes his eyes and leans back into his seat. "I still say there should be a signal for 'get the fuck outta dodge!'" Jason declares.

"If you were to discover something that dire, I am certain Eric or I would recognize it in our link or your face," Godric points out and I am inclined to agree. Anything Jason could hear that would force us to evacuate would be quite recognizable within the Maker/Child link.

I am only vaguely aware of the conversation occurring beside me, but even 'vaguely' means 'entirely aware.' There is a continual throbbing in my throat as though words wish to burst forth. This uncomfortable sensation spurs those words to form in my mind. _Admit everything -_ _ **be free**_!

"I have considered that, too," Godric sighs beside me.

"Master?" I look at him in surprise.

"I can feel your impatience, Eric," Godric laughs. "I must confess that I feel much the same. I have agonized over what decision is best. On one hand, admitting our gifts might spur a spontaneous attack out of blind disbelief, fear, and anger. On the other hand, holding back _some_ of our gifts might create a retaliation from those trying to exploit preconceived vulnerabilities."

"Well, if no matter what choice we make the outcome could still be a fight, why not get it all out of the way at once?" Jason asks from the backseat. "Rip it off like a Band-Aid and accept it, y'know? We'll send the ladies off early, give the announcement, and dash."

"Are you prepared to be staked and torn limb from limb already, young one?" Godric asks him in exasperation.

"Ain't sayin' it won't hurt. But I'd rather get it over and done with instead of gettin' drawn and quartered every few decades for the next century or two while everyone figures nothin' works," Jason replies with a laugh.

"A fair point," Godric admits with a sigh. "Let us follow the path of a mostly full disclosure. Nothing about the origins of these gifts, only the extent of them. Jason, you remember departure codes?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know my ABC's," Jason grumbles with a sigh. He greatly dislikes being treated like the child he is, but newborns are flighty at best. They are easily distracted and commonly do not absorb all they are told. I must confess; however, Jason retains what he is told extremely well. Apart from his occasional whining and inability thus far to glamour, he is quite a promising progeny. More so than I gave him credit prior to his change.

When we arrive at the estate, Jason dutifully falls behind Godric and I. He follows like an obedient shadow and is just as silent. _Much better than I gave him credit,_ I think amusedly. We tour the ballroom, greeting the vampires, politicians, and local celebrities who have convened. I introduce Jason to a few guests I know once he has cleared every vampire present of violent intentions.

"This is my brother-in-law, Jason Stackhouse," I introduce him to Joy Mayweather, Channel 12's meteorologist.

"Oh, my God, you're Joy Mayweather," Jason stares open-mouthed at the beautiful woman. "I watched you all the time!"

"Past tense?" Joy pouts at him in faux sadness.

"Well, I, uh, switched jobs, so I'm asleep when you're on now," Jason tells her smoothly. "Of course, if you wanted to drop by and give me a private forecast, I'm up around seven." He gives her a salacious wink that I _swear_ he picked up from Pam. I know Stackhouse was no virgin before he met Pam, but it surprises me how well he flirts with such little practice in his past. _It must be the fairy in him._

I do not miss the telltale sounds of my Bonded arriving and being lead upstairs to finish preparing. Of course, I would not need to hear a thing since I already feel her presence within the compound.

"We will be starting shortly," I murmur to Jason. "You should go to your sister."

"Oh," Jason frowns and looks down at Joy, "save me a dance later?" He gives her a swift kiss on the cheek before heading toward the stairs.

"Your future brother-in-law is a real cutey," Joy laughs and touches her cheek where Jason had kissed her.

"His sister is far cuter," I laugh. "Enjoy yourself, Ms. Mayweather."

Joy pouts again, "So formal. You knew me rather informally before you got all domesticated."

"Only Sookie could have domesticated me so entirely," I tell her and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Lucky girl," Joy laughs and steps away. "I better go and try to snag a good seat! I can't wait to see a Lothario like you tie the knot!"

 _I am anything but a Lothario_ , I think in annoyance. _A satyriasis, yes. Lothario, no._

With a sigh, I go to wait at the "altar" with Godric. Sookie only has Pam and Camilla acting as her bridesmaids, so they opted to walk down the aisle together. That way, Godric could stay by my side and Jason could escort his sister down the aisle.

This decision had annoyed Sophie-Anne's Child, Grace, because she felt with the grandness of their ballroom, Sookie and I should have six or seven bridal party members _each_. Sookie could have easily scrounged up that many close acquaintances, but I doubt I would have felt the urge to bother. Aside from Jason, Godric, and possibly Russell Edgington, there are not that many males I find particularly close enough to stand up at my wedding.

Russell would have gladly donated his Bonded to my cause, a rather plain man named Talbot whose beauty is in the fact he reins in Russel's eccentricities. Simultaneously, Talbot has been known to exacerbate that same madness.

Russell had been collecting humans for some time, trying to "perfect the bouquet of their blood" by force feeding them very specific diets. Talbot was one such collectable until Russell fell into some sort of love with him and Bonded just shy of five hundred years ago. It took the vampire world by complete surprise because if there was a vampire we never thought would "fall" so far as to Bond, it was Russell.

 _Of course, they thought the same thing of me,_ I think happily. _Now look where I stand!_

An uncharacteristic grin widens across my lips when I hear the queue for my Bonded's entourage to make their entrance.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"There's so many people out there!" I whisper nervously to my brother.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sook," Jason squeezes my hand very softly. I know his extra strength makes him worry about accidentally hurting me, but he treats me like I'm made of glass sometimes.

"I look all right?" I ask again.

"Stop fidgeting!" Pam snaps and straightens the collar of my dress. "Do you know how many calls I had to make to find enough fabric from the same era to fill out this dress?" she asks for the tenth or maybe hundredth time today.

I must admit, she _did_ do an amazing job. She took a farmer's daughter's wedding dress from 1952 and turned it into a dress made for a princess. _Or at least that's how I feel_ , I think as my fingers gently trace the lace of the high neckline. A plain, white slip of a dress with lace overlay. That's all this dress was, but two women were happily married in this dress and I will be, too. _Maybe I'll have a daughter who will be married in it someday…_

My cheeks flush at the thought and a huge grin spreads across my lips. _I really wish Ludwig could give me an expected time frame to become pregnant!_

I want babies something awful! I can't even pretend that I don't know that I know it's a possibility!

"Sook," Jason gives my hand a little tug, "you comin' or goin'?"

"Oh!" I blush, realizin' that I'd almost forgotten about the wedding when I started thinking about kids.

I don't exactly know what I had expected my wedding to be like, but it wasn't as magical as I thought it would be. Probably because we're already Bonded, or maybe because this whole wedding got blown out of proportion by Pam and Grace. It will make gorgeous photographs to look back on, but that's all.

This beautiful vampire is already mine forever. His love will always be mine and I don't need a wedding to know or prove that. _Wish I'd figured that out a year ago,_ I think bemusedly as I reach the end of the aisle and Jason lifts my veil, gives me a kiss, and puts my hand in Eric's.

I wish I could tell him right now I was sorry for makin' such a big deal about this whole thing and I wish I could thank him for puttin' up with it. When the Pastor says his words, and asks us to recite our vows, I realize that I _can_ tell him.

"Eric," I begin with a small laugh, "thank you for going through these things for and with me. I can't wait to go through even more with you by my side as my husband," I send him all of my Love, and I feel his hand squeeze mine as he returns it. "I promise to love you. I promise to fight with you and make up every time. I promise to listen to you, even if I choose to do the opposite of what you suggest. And I promise to acknowledge every time you're right. Like right now. You were right," I feel his amusement and that _knowing_ sensation. He knows exactly what he was right about. "I love you."

Eric leans in like he's goin' to kiss me, but he stops and just grins instead. I feel his finger tracin' the back of my hand as he begins his own vows.

"Sookie," he starts, "I promise to love you all our remaining time. I promise to protect you when you need to be protected and listen to you when you need a consoling ear. I promise not to be too smug when I am right. I promise not to say I told you so when you do the opposite of what I suggest," I roll my eyes a little at that one. _Brat,_ I think lovingly. "And, most of all, I promise to be understanding when you must find your own way and not have me draw out a map. I love watching you explore and discover the world around us and I am grateful for that sense of adventure inside of you. So, I promise to love the fight inside of you, even if it means fighting me from time to time."

I melt on the inside at that last promise. Eric and I rarely _fight_ , but we've definitely had our arguments. Sometimes they're silly, like him askin' all the time when the last time I ate was and me snappin' and tellin' him I'm not a child who needs to be told when to eat!

In no time, the rest of the ceremony is over and Eric's lips are pressed against mine. I wrap my arms around him and confess, "I really hope this doesn't go all night."

He snorts and wraps his arms around my waist, "Do not worry. It will be over by midnight. Humans leave at eleven, and then only an hour of vampire hobnobbing."

"I'd rather be hobbing your nob-"

"Sookie!" he hisses and I realize from his tone I'd just forgotten that _every_ supernatural including my _brother_ heard that comment.

"Oops," I grimace with a slight blush. "Well, harm's already done. Wanna go do me in the closet?"

Eric sighs and presses his forehead against mine. "You will be the final death of me."

"That's the dream," I reply easily as he takes my hand, shakes his head, and leads me to the table of honor. Our family spends the hour or so pretending to eat while shoveling their food onto mine or Camilla's plates. It's cool, we need the calories, but I'm surprised none of the vamps in the audience are curious how two small girls like me and Cammie can pack away so much food!

 _Then again,_ I realize, _most of them have probably forgotten how much humans actually eat…_

After dinner, Eric's a good sport and lets me shove cake down his throat for the humans. I see several vamps make uncomfortable faces and I feel bad that Eric will have to choke the little bit back up later. I had told him I would have happily just mashed it against his face, but he said that wouldn't have been appropriate at this kind of wedding.

Now we have our first dance together as husband and wife. Surprisingly enough, it's the first time we've ever danced together in front of people! He's been teachin' me to waltz because I wanted our first dance to be to "Time in a Bottle." There's some little flares thrown in with some dips and spins but, for the most part, we just sway in time to the song and enjoy the dance itself.

All through our dance, the weirdest sensation creeps in my brain. I want this night to end and escape back to the strange, amazing world the bloodline I share has created. Yet, I want to keep dancin' and bein' wrapped in Eric's arms. Eventually, I remind myself that I don't need to bottle my time because I have infinite amounts of it. There's only two things that could prevent me from having endless nights and days with our bloodline: the end of the world or our own demented screw up. The latter seems very unlikely, but the former is inevitable.

Then again, I don't know how immortality will fair for me. I might get bored before the end of the world.

"Sookie," Eric laughs, "stay in this moment with me. You are thinking too far ahead!" He's laughin' harder and presses his forehead to mine.

"Sorry," I whisper. "It's weird, knowin' I'll have an infinite amount of something. Time, _you_ , my brother, and the family you've given us. I guess now with Jason's turnin' and our wedding… It just feels more overwhelming."

"There is nothing to be overwhelmed by," Eric tells me softly. "Nothing has changed, only your last name."

I grin up at him and hold him tightly as the song ends and those around us clap. Since our wedding party is so small for such a big wedding, we opted out of a bridal party dance, and go straight into the father/daughter. Only, it's a brother/sister dance instead.

This is another man I've never danced in public with. Aside from a few little hug and sways, I don't think Jason and I ever danced together other than to practice for this moment. Neither of us had any idea how to move together and we'd had the toughest of times picking a song. We'd agonized for several weeks, flipping through song after song. Honestly, there's just nothin' for brothers and sisters to dance to! Everything is just so sappy! Jason and I swore we were done with all the water works after Eric threw us a lifeline and we crawled out of the hell we'd been thrown in. We wanted our dance to signify what we've become, not dwell on what we had to overcome to get here.

Thankfully, my best (living) friend had the solution. Camilla had flung a CD at us and that had included the song "We're Going to Be Friends" by the White Stripes. It was a song that focused on childhood friendships and had a much more lighthearted approach to our relationship. It let us recall a lot of what we experienced before we lost our Gran, even some good memories from before we lost our parents, and it reminded us that we were that lighthearted connection once more. Fun, sweet, and happy.

That's the song we bounce and swing to now, and I can see that the number has taken many people by surprise, particularly our old CPS agent. I can hear her thinking how she would have thought Celine Dion's voice would be making an appearance, but I'm glad to disappoint her. Who knows, maybe if I was marrying a different man, my brother and I would be dancing to a different song. I'm just grateful that I'm married to Eric, and _this_ is the song I feel is _right_ to dance to with my brother.

Even though I doubt after a thousand years I'll ever forget the rough times Jason and I had to endure, I don't think I'll ever look back at them negatively. So many good things came from those tough days that it almost felt like we were _earning_ our happily ever after.

In a way, we did earn these blessings and deep down, I know we'll have to continue to prove that we deserve them. The good thing is, seeing the grinning vampire that swings me around the large ballroom to a way too poppy song for such an event, watchin' another vampire smile with impatience and love from the sideline, and all my family winking, rollin' their eyes and nodding in amusement; I know we will continue to deserve our happiness. No matter what the world throws at us from here on out.

As the song comes to an end, so does the moment. Even with my mostly human senses, I can hear the door to the ballroom open over the chatter, and I can feel Jason stiffen in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

Jason shakes his head and murmurs through his teeth, "Ancients. Like, super old. Oldest I've felt."

My brow furrows. Jason met Russell Edgington last night and I had been told he was the oldest vampire in attendance.

As we stand in the center of the dance floor, the bloodline circles as the human guests flood the dancing area durin' the music change. Everyone is dancing around us as the bloodline circles me and Camilla and two vampires approach.

One of them looks old. She's got almost white hair, but her olive skin is smoother than I would have thought for such a frail lookin' body. She wears a pair of sunglasses and clutches the arm of the most _exotic_ woman I have ever seen.

The second vampire has jet black hair. Her eyes are big and dark and she probably has the darkest tan I ever saw on a vamp. Her lips are pouty and a perfect shade of reddish brown. _She looks like an Egyptian queen!_ I think of Anck Su Namun from "The Mummy," and the resemblance is striking.

"Thorn," Godric nods his head much lower than he usually does to the two new vamps. "Pythoness." I have to resist lettin' my jaw drop. Diedre Thorn is _literally_ the oldest vampire in existence. She's roughly four-thousand-years-old and the Ancient Pythoness is somethin' like two-thousand and five-hundred. It's crazy to think that in a ten-foot diameter exists nine-thousand-years' worth of experiences.

"If I might be introduced to your new progeny, Godric of Gaul," The Pythoness requests, but it sounds more like a command.

Eric pushes Jason forward and I watch worriedly as the older lookin' vamp takes Jason's hand. She places one against his face and brings his hand to her heart. I watch Jason swallow nervously, a human habit he hasn't even begun to break.

"Do you know me, Young One?" The Pythoness asks and for some reason, my brain tickles. Somethin' about how she says it, like she's askin' somethin' else.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jason nods, even though I've realized that the Pythoness is wearin' sunglasses 'cause she's blind. His tone says way more than the answer to her question. It's like a language within a language. A code I've heard before, but haven't heard for a while.

 _OH!_ I realize quickly that the reason this "language" sounds so familiar is because it's the language I've spoken with Jason and Camilla up until recently. Up until they were immune to my telepathy. _The Ancient Pythoness knows what Jason can do!_

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jason whispers softly and I can see his body tensin'.

"And this must be your _bride_ ," Diedre Thorn looks at me with more interest than any vampire has given me so far. "What a little _angel_."

 _Aw heck, they_ _ **totally**_ _know!_ I give her my big, nervous smile, that has my Bonded becoming worried. I take Eric's hand and try to squeeze it reassuringly while he tries to sooth me through our connection. It's almost like he's tryin' to say, _it will be all right._ I take comfort in that.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," I nod to Diedre and glance at Eric cautiously. Meetin' all these vamps is new to me, Jason, and Camilla. All three of us are more than a little confused about all the customs and expectations.

Eric places his arms around my waist, pullin' me against his side. When I glance up at his eyes, they are speakin' silently to Diedre. The pair stare for what feels like forever and the older vamp finally lets her lips tilt into the smallest of smiles. Eric relaxes beside me and it's like a treaty has been formed.

Everyone sorta just nods at each other and the two ancients walk away.

"What was all that about?" I whisper to Eric.

"Later, Dear One," he replies.

A terrible tightness forms in my stomach as his fingers stroke my back comfortingly. Fear is chokin' at my throat, and my wedding day is feeling more and more like a war meetin'. The remainder of the reception, I maintain a big, terrified smile and can only pray that I don't look completely crazed in the photos.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	44. Chapter 44

Catalyst

 _A/N: Be prepared, guys. We're going to get a glimpse from EVERYONE'S POV this chapter. It might get a little annoying, not going to pretend it won't, but my muse was being very fickle and couldn't pick a damned perspective and stick with it. Also, this chapter went through a lot of last minute rewrites, so please be kind about typos. Msbuffy DID edit the original version of this, but Miss Shirley, my muse, decided four chapters later that she didn't like the next story arc. Hopefully everything still flows nicely!_

 _Please enjoy!_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Four: Runaway Bridal Party (Wedding Arc Final** **e** **)**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _So, the Ancient Pythoness and her Sugar Mama know all about what's up._ She even knows about my telepathy. Apparently, she's known since Sookie and Eric Bonded. That was when the vision came to her.

The Pythoness, who saw what we would become, witnessed two futures. In one, we continued to hide our advantages, in another we came out on this night. In the first world many ancient vampires lost their existences. In the second, the loss was way down. _Unfortunately, in both possibilities, the Ancient Pythoness does not see herself existing much longer…_

 _'Do not tell them about me, Young One,'_ the Pythoness doesn't beg, but somethin' in her mind gets to me. _'We will stand behind your bloodline, but you cannot tell Diedre or your family what is to become of me.'_ After the commanding thought, there's this glimpse of an image. Just a little scrap of foresight. It's Diedre in the arms of someone taller than her. I can't tell much, 'cause I'm seeing it from a downward perspective. It's like I'm looking at Thorn from someone taller's perspective, but there's some arms around her in a loving kinda way. Just like that, the image is gone.

"Do you know me, Young One?" the Pythoness asks simultaneously, _'Do you understand?'_

"Yes, M'am," I swallow hard. _How long will I have to keep this from everyone?_ But if the Pythoness says no one can know, then I gotta be strong and keep this part to myself.

 _'In both time lines, the only thing that stopped the deaths was my own. However, without your family's abilities outed, the wrong party will go unpunished, and a whole new problem will grow.'_

I see the countless humans screamin' and fleein'. I swallow hard a few times as I realize what it is the Pythoness has to see all the time. All I can do is hope she gets to see nice things from time to time too.

"Thank you, M'am," I murmur. I hope she knows when I say that, I mean for her sacrifices and the pain she's probably had to endure for a very long time.

Leanin' into Godric, I give him my best 'I need to talk to you _now_ ' face while Diedre talks to Eric and Sookie. He gets my point, looks at Eric sternly, and then leads me out to the balcony. At first, I look at him in confusion. The balcony doesn't offer any privacy from Supes, but he answers my confusion by bear huggin' me and flyin' up into the sky.

"Speak quickly," Godric tells me impatiently when we are up so high no one could ever hear us.

"Uh, Pythoness obviously knows everything. She's sayin' if we don't come out _now_ a lot of people and vamps will lose their lives," I tell him. "If we don't make our announcement tonight, it could start a timeline we can't hope to fix later. Diedre and the Pythoness have our backs, though. They'll stand with us."

"Fuck," Godric growls low under his breath. I admit, he doesn't curse much, so it catches me a bit off guard. As we start descendin' toward the balcony, Godric tells me, "Keep up appearances. Keep your sister calm. If I could tell you were having a telepathic conversation, so could she. After the humans leave, we will make our announcement and simultaneous exit. Your and Pam's jobs are to get Camilla and Sookie to safety. Fuck the hotel. Head straight back to Shreveport. We will regroup there."

"Yes, _Master_ ," I tell him a bit cheekily. I don't usually do the vampire formalities, but he's gone into full-Maker-mode, so I can't really help myself. Godric actually sighs and rolls his eyes a little bit once we land.

First thing I do is write out a note for Pam. Godric does the same, but for Eric, and then goes to my brother-in-law's side. I find Pam as quick as I can, show her the note, and watch as her face remains politely stoic. _Damn, these vamps can keep a straight face when they need to!_

Pam takes the note and burns it on the candle on a nearby table's centerpiece. Across the room, I see Eric doin' the same thing as he nods to Godric. A human at that table gives Eric a confused look but, other than that, he just shrugs and goes back to starin' at the dance floor.

None of the vamps in the room look like the burnin' of notes is anything suspicious. Obviously, because there's some things that are just meant to be between members of a bloodline and no one else.

Once everyone's brought up to speed, except Sook and Cammie, Eric takes my sister back onto the dance floor and makes a show of dippin' and spinnin' her. _They're gonna have some beautiful weddin' pictures of the two of them dancin'._

All too soon, the humans start leavin' and I know that our playtime is comin' to an end. Once all the mortals are gone, Godric will only have a short amount of time to make the announcement. That's when Pam and I make our designated moves. I grab Cammie and Pam grabs my sister so we can disappear among the departin' guests. Pam's changed Sookie into a dress that appeared out of nowhere and we meet out by the door.

Soon we're all piled into the Escalade and tearin' toward the highway.

"Someone wanna explain what's goin' on?" My sister asks in confusion.

Pam chucks a metal and plastic wand at me and tells me to sweep the car for bugs before she'll explain anything. I climb over seats and find nothin'. I guess they learned it was a waste of time and resources, buggin' our cars.

"The Ancient Pythoness knew of your brother's ability. She has issued a warning that if we keep our powers hidden, great misfortune will befall both humans and vampires," Pam tells them.

Sook nods, "I figured the Pythoness knew about my brother. Cammie and I looked a lot like Jason and the Pythoness did when we were having conversations no one could hear. Too long periods of silence, too many meanings to my responses."

"Yes," Pam nods, "even I knew what was happening."

"So, what's the plan?" Cammie asks as she relaxes into her seat.

"We are driving straight back to Shreveport," Pam tells her. "We will wait for Godric and Eric to return to the farmhouse, and then we will decide from there what it is we must do."

Somethin' in the tone of Pam's voice makes my body tighten. She doesn't sound so confident. She actually sounds a little concerned and I know if Pam's worried, the rest of us should be shittin' ourselves. _What aren't you sayin', Pam?_

 **Godric's POV:**

"Northman, where is your Bonded Bride?" Sophie-Anne asks of my Child, scanning the room curiously. She is understandably surprised to see the newlyweds separated. Even though vampires hold no considerations for human marriages, they are still aware of their significance to humans. Therefore, undoubtedly, she is curious to why Eric's Bonded would have left his side on their wedding day.

"I had her leave ahead of me," Eric replies firmly. "There are matters that must be negotiated now, so this is no place for her."

Sophie-Anne smiles at his statement and waves her hand for us to address our requests. No doubt the Queen is assuming we are vying for a decree for Sookie to fall under her Queendom's protection. Our actual requests will certainly create a riff in our relationships!

"Sookie is not human," Eric tells her and the vampire chatter dies behind us. All attention is now upon the throne as my child and I open a whole new world for those who had believed they had seen everything. "Upon my Bonding to Sookie," I feel Diedre's hopeful stare and I find her gaze, briefly, among the fifty or so vampires in attendance, "the bloodline of Gaul became immune to the sun."

The silence that falls after Eric's announcement is a silence that can only occur within a roomful of vampires. No breath is taken, no eye blinks, no heart beats. It is a silence of death. Diedre and the Pythoness are the only ones among the throng who lack any note of surprise in their expressions. Still, their masks do not match. Where Diedre wears a face of hope, the Pythoness wears a face of hesitation. _What is that look?_

"And what, pray tell, _is_ your Bonded Bride?" Sophie-Anne asks in a quiet whisper. The sound of weight shifting behind us alerts me to the presence of a potential blitz.

"She is a descendant of an Angel," Eric tells her as we had discussed in one of our many different scenarios for this moment. Feeling the room beginning to contract around us, there is little option other than to warn that a fight with us is one that will not succeed. "Which means that her lifespan is one without end. She is a true immortal and now so are all who share the magic of her blood. Even Master Godric's Mate has been gifted the benefit of living immortality."

"You are telling me that...that the entire Gaul line is immune to any final death?" Sophie-Anne demands quietly. Her face speaks of displeasure and disbelief.

"I am," Eric confirms. "You may try to take my head right here and now if that is your desire, but it will only provoke a fight, one you cannot win. We will fend you off until daybreak, and then end what would have sparked a war."

"Then what have you stayed to negotiate?" Sophie-Anne hisses angrily. I both feel and see ourselves being enclosed by the minimal mass of vampires; Jorge leading the mass. What fifty of them plan to accomplish when the likes of Joan and Russell are standing, shocked, yet unmoved, along the edges of the mob, I could not say.

Finally, it is my turn to speak. Turning to face both the queen and all those in attendance, I call out, "It is the desire of the Gaul line to secede from the vampire community. From here forth, we will not interfere with vampire politics and we will not be interfered with by vampire politics. That is our offer. We ask that in return for peace."

A violent murmur rolls through the crowd, some voicing outrage and others disbelief. Finally, Diedre silences all with a raising of her arms and impossible silence fills the room once more.

"Are you saying you refuse to act with or against vampire policy?" Diedre demands, but I can see a glint of hope.

There is no point referring to things that have not yet happened. Therefore, in my most commanding voice, my reply is simple, "I am saying that my bloodline wishes to exist alongside the human race rather than the vampire race. However, we do wish to offer peace. If the vampire community finds itself needing our assistance, we will happily come to its aid."

Diedre looks pleased by my response, "I see."

"You are siding with the breathers over your own kind!?" Sophie-Anne demands shrilly.

"We are siding with freedom," I reply. "The freedom to _live,_ not merely _exist_."

 **Camilla's POV:**

Pam and Jason are being quieter than I am used to. Normally the two are making rude jibes at one another or lewd innuendos that are both creative and simultaneously embarrassing. Seeing them both this quiet, though, is worrisome.

"Guys, everything's going to be okay, right?" I ask from the backseat where Sookie and I were shoved upon our escape from the Queen's estate.

Pam glances at me from the rear-view mirror and I see her shoulders lift. A shrug is promising. A shrug implies she is more at ease than I thought, but I can see the sternness in her eyes, which isn't a good sign, and I'm left stumbling in uncertainty about the situation.

Truly, the only comfort I can take is Godric's emotions. He's calm, occasionally amused, but there's a sense of caution about him that has me on edge.

"Don't worry," Sookie takes my hand and gives it a good squeeze. "They'll be fine. The most you can do is stay calm and don't distract them. Okay?"

"I wish I could do more," I whisper.

"Me, too, but, for now, this is it," She squeezes my hand again and I let out a resigned sigh.

Before Sookie can comfort me further, I feel a surge of anger and maybe a little bit of glee. Sookie must be feeling something similar coming from Eric because our hands simultaneously clutch one another's. I hear Jason gasp in the front seat and could swear Pam's body tensed up.

"Is this a fight?!" I ask anxiously.

"No," Pam answers me sharply. "This is something far different than a fight. They are _gloating_."

Sookie groans, "What about approachability?"

"It would seem that option was not met with enthusiasm," Pam replies.

"Which means?" Sookie demands impatiently.

Pam lets out another sigh, "More than likely they will be forced to fight their way out. Eric will love that! Either way, our request to be treated separately from the vampire community will be respected."

I can feel Godric calm suddenly, maybe even a small inkling of disappointment. _I wish I knew what was happening!_

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Damn Endymion!_

I watch as the Voice of the Pantheon approaches the dais where Godric and I have announced our bloodline's newest status. There is a hush amongst us Supernaturals and Endymion smiles smugly at the attention his presence commands.

"Good evening," Endymion begins in a rather professional timbre. Gone is the jovial, teasing cadence he usually maintains around my bloodline. In its place rings a voice of authority and little patience. "It is my duty as the Voice of the Pantheon to inform those in attendance to spread word far and wide among those of Supernatural ancestry and creation that the Gaul Line is to maintain human appearances as the multiple supernatural communities make themselves known to the world of mortals." The command brings no questioning murmurs. No one dares to risk obscuring Endymion's decree. "Susannah Stackhouse-Northman is a creature sent by myself and the Pantheon to maintain balance between the supernatural and mortal worlds. Through Fate, her heart has chosen the Gaul line to represent her support. I do not appear before you to sweep the Gaul line into the Divine Protection of the Pantheon, nor threaten with our wrath should they be harmed. I appear now to assure you that the immunities and abilities of the Gaul line are ones of truth and those who wish to take up arms, be assured your true deaths will be imminent. The Gaul line needs no sweeping protection from the Pantheon. They are more than capable of protecting themselves. Take them on at your own risk, and lose the peace offering they have extended to you all."

There is a pause in the silence as if one burning question can be contained no longer. Finally, a hidden face shouts, "Why give them such power!?"

Endymion's body tightens, justifiably angered at being questioned by a lowly vampire, "Because this world is on a precipice of destruction. Within it, a cancer is festering and we need Susannah to rid this world of it. In this world lurks a darkness that only a God or Goddess could rid. Susannah is the answer the Pantheon has sent."

Without another word, Endymion vanishes before our eyes and in his place, are faces of anger and disbelief. I can read resentment there. I can see pair after pair of eyes wondering, demanding, to know what makes the line of Gaul so much greater than their own. Why should our bloodline receive such gifts and not theirs? The answer is simple, of course.

Because Sookie is mine. In this world and the next. Because I make Sookie a hero where others make her a damsel in distress. In return, she makes me her hero, someone whom she can look up to and she makes me kinder. Yes, where I give Sookie strength, she gifts me with compassion. The truth behind her power is not the strengths or immunities she provides; it is that she makes me care for more. She makes me desire the intangibles. Sookie is the harbinger of love. She makes me love her and she makes me love any world with her in it and all those she loves. That is her true power. She is an Angel of Love.

 **Pam's POV:**

 _How do I tell them that we may not be able to take on this human façade of which they all dreamed?_

It would destroy Jason to learn he won't be able to pretend he's still human and explore his dream of becoming a teacher. What can we do, though? If we do not offer some sort of gesture of subordination, we will be fending off attacks from all angles.

The complications of our new gifts grow more and more each day. I charged headlong into those gifts, never fully appreciating the complications they brought. Now that Thorn and the Ancient Pythoness have shown themselves to be less than trustworthy allies, our secession from the vampire community is likely to become much more complicated.

 _Endymion did warn us that our relationship with the vampire community would never be the same again,_ I remember nervously. Even though we cannot be killed, the prospect of being attacked endlessly or being constantly on guard protecting Sookie and Camilla is daunting.

Still, these fluctuations within Godric and Eric are curious, if not plain-old confusing. At this point, I have no idea if Eric's announcement is one merely stating we are daywalkers, or if it is a declaration of our bloodline's secession from the vampire community. Godric and Eric had planned several different circumstances and responses for this very moment. The only consistency to those options was that Jason and I were to remove Sookie and Camilla before any action was set into motion.

So, here I drive North, returning to the farmhouse, and wondering what life I will be leading from this moment forth. Will I live an existence of freedom in the sun, or freedom in the moonlight? Will I escape the persecutions our kind may expect in upcoming years, or openly exercise my overwhelming power and abilities freely? I have hidden my true power for over a century. I have learned to protect myself without exposing my gross advantage over mortals. In my mind, the only freedom I truly want and desire is the sunlight. I want to stroll in its golden rays and watch the beautiful women jog half-naked through the parks, their breasts bouncing and glistening with sweat in the warm sunlight. Hardly any women jog half-naked at night through the parks, and there are no twinkling beams of light to make their bodies glow invitingly.

There is a calm in the connection with Eric and I feel him and Godric speeding toward us. No doubt they have taken to the air. Perhaps we will have our answers upon arriving in Bon Temps rather than waiting there for answers.

"Eric's in the air," Sookie announces and then blushes. "Sorry, I forgot Jason can feel Godric now," she confesses with a laugh.

"No worries, I was wonderin' why he was movin' so fast," Jason replies with a chuckle.

"Feels like they made it out without a fight," Sookie frowns. "Does that mean they didn't announce anything other than the daywalking?"

"Maybe they made a really good demonstration of how futile a fight with them would be?" Camilla suggests hopefully.

"We will know in two short hours," I tell them sharply. "It would be best not to speculate before then."

Though my words bring respectful silence from my companions, I know they are all doing exactly as I am, wondering about what the future holds. Two hours, even for immortals, is a long time to wait to know the path your entire future is now headed down.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Eric!" I yelp excitedly as I lunge out of the car and fling my arms around my Bonded. Camilla's done practically the same thing as me with Godric and she's nuzzlin' into him as we all walk toward the house.

"What happened?" I ask impatiently as we are walkin' up the porch steps.

Before Eric replies, he scoops me up into his arms and carries me through the front door Godric opened for us. His lips press to mine as he carries me over the threshold, and then sets me back on my feet.

"We are no longer under vampire rule. We are, for lack of a better term, humans," Eric tells us with an expression that shows a surprising lack of disgust. I'm not at all oblivious to the fact Eric thinks himself a far greater caliber of creature than human. "Officially, we are free to walk about in the day."

"YES!" Jason and Pam yell, raising their arms up into the air excitedly. Jason turns to her for a high five, which Pam rolls her eyes at, but begrudgingly returns. I have to laugh at their sudden show of exuberance, mostly 'cause they were both so tight-lipped and solemn over the last three hours. Seein' that somberness break is both relieving and entertaining. It's like two kids who just found out they're goin' to Disney after havin' the chicken pox!

"Though Jason still needs to complete his newborn year before he can comfortably remain aware throughout the day," Godric reminds my brother and he scowls openly. _And that's the look of a kid bein' told he's too short to go on Splash Mountain,_ I think pityingly.

"But no vamp formality crap?" Jason asks hopefully.

"No vampire formality," Godric agrees with a smile. "However, you will need to forgive Eric and I if we fall on old habits. You must understand we have over a thousand years of that "formality crap" guiding us."

We all laugh and crowd up in the livin' room to talk some more. Discussions about our next course of action, timelines for how long we can remain in one area before our lack of aging forces us to depart. Heck, we even talk about findin' Camilla a magic tutor now that her powers are starting to resurface.

Finally, sometime around five in the mornin', everyone leaves for their own houses and Eric turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask, tiltin' my head curiously at his intent gaze.

Eric smiles and pushes a stray lock of hair from my face, "I was just wondering if my bride was interested in consummating our marriage?"

The question's barely outta his mouth and my butt's jumped off the sofa impatiently. "Darn right I am!" I tell him, reachin' for his hand to drag him to our bedroom. He laughs again as he finds himself in our bedroom with a needy, new wife climbin' him like a tree.

"So impatient!" he chuckles against my mouth as I yank his shirt open and rake my nails through his curly chest hair. I give a lock of it a tug, makin' him let out a little snarl. "How am I going to make your wedding night special if you do everything yourself?" he asks as my hand is already undoin' his pants to play with his hardenin' cock.

"I was thinkin' you'd put it up my butt," I tell him with this devilish wink I've developed in the past year and a half. Eric looks at me stunned. "What? I gave ya one virginity for our Bondin', I figured you'd get the other for our wedding."

"You are the strangest girl," Eric tells me, his eyes full of lust and humor, a strange combination, but mighty powerful. "You barely handle two of my fingers up that tight ass of yours," he rumbles against my ear and I melt.

"I'll take anything and everythin' you give me, Darlin'," I assure him with a moan.

"Gods, I love you, Sookie," he whispers and catches my ear between his teeth. I cry out at the attack and bring his hands against my body to rub them all over. We haven't had sex all week, which is really like two weeks since we're both awake nonstop. It's been torture, but I don't want to leave our lil' love nest until the end of winter break. We're not even havin' a Christmas celebration this year just so I don't have to leave the house.

My anticipation for the next few weeks is pushed to the back of my mind as Eric pushes me onto my back on our bed. His mouth is coverin' me in kisses, but I ain't had him in a week and I just want him inside me, makin' me forget it's been so long since he's been where he's supposed to be.

"Eric, please, I don't wanna play. I want you so bad," I tell him weakly, drawin' my arms and legs around him. His mouth covers mine now and I feel one of his hands trace down my body to test between my thighs. _How can he not tell how bad I need him!?_

When he's satisfied with the fact there's a flood worthy of Noah's Arc between my legs, Eric wastes no time divin' himself deep inside me. I cry out when he's finally home and wrap my limbs around him tightly, keepin' him in close for a moment longer, and savorin' how long seven days felt without this familiar sensation.

In no time at all I feel myself start to cum and as the tremors are still wrackin' my body, Eric flips me onto my front and drives right back in. I cry out at the roughness, but it's an appreciative cry. Lord knows how long it's been since I've felt any sort of genuine discomfort durin' sex!

Of course, I know the reason he's put me on my chest and knees and I'm proved right when I hear the click of a tube of lubricant and feel his thumb pressin' and probin' at my backdoor. I just let myself get lost in the stroke of his cock and try to enjoy the far less common sensation of fingers strokin' and twirlin' up my butt. We've been playin' back there for a few months now and I take his fingers easily enough. I'm relaxed and maybe a bit impatient to finally try anal sex.

"Are you ready, Dear One?" Eric whispers against my ear and I shiver with anticipation and arousal.

"Uh huh," I mumble my consent and take calm even breaths to keep my body from coiling from the excitement. My Bonded Husband chuckles as he can feel exactly what I'm doin' in the Bond, but I feel him slip from my pussy and start pushin' against my butt. "Ah, ah!" I do my best not to panic at the sudden pressure and fullness and Eric stills to let me accommodate the girth I'm not used to.

Slowly, Eric starts to slip deeper and deeper until I feel his curls pressed firmly against my bottom.

"Like a pro," Eric tells me and I feel his wonder and marvel at my newest accomplishment. I want to laugh at his awed voice, but the sensation of him fillin' me in this new way has stolen my words. Instead, I grunt and gasp as his hips buck short, soft little bucks against me. "Gods, Sookie, I finally have all of you. Every inch of you is mine at last," He's bitin', lickin', and kissin' my neck and ears. Down one side, up the other and back again. It's arousing and soothing all at once.

I find myself widening my thighs a bit and pushing back ever so slightly to encourage him to move more. He takes my silent hint and begins to openly thrust inside of me and it is the strangest sensation of wrong and right I've ever felt. When his free hand finds my clit and begins rubbing at me, all former ideas of 'wrong' are thrust away, everything becomes _just right_.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric tells me as his hips start to move in a familiar rhythm. He's not bein' careful anymore. He knows I can take it just like I said, that my body can recover from him being less than gentle, and that I _love_ the less than gentle.

"I love you, too, Eric," I tell him in a much higher voice. Anal sex definitely isn't my preferred act, but _hot damn,_ does it change up the game!

My husband snarls at my words and I feel his movements become more erratic until he's pressed as deep as he can get. I feel his cock begin to pulse in a way I've never _truly_ felt before. Admittedly, feelin' him cum inside my butt is much different than when he cums in my pussy. It's like my walls are holdin' him so tight I can feel every little quiver of his cock. _That's so sexy_ , I think with a tired moan and a slightly kinder criticism for anal.

"Shower?" My husband asks me and I know it's a sensitive way for him to offer cleaning me up.

"Mmhmm," I agree. "You gonna do me again in the shower?"

"Of course," he laughs and lifts me into his arms.

As I'm placed carefully on my feet in the shower and the water starts to fall around me, all I can do is reflect on the last two years. All I can think to do is thank every one of my lucky stars as my husband wraps his arms around me in the warm spray. Officially, I am home with my husband, enjoying an evening in.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	45. Chapter 45

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Five: Relapse**

 _ **August 2005**_

 **Jason's POV:**

 _I feel like the new kids in school again,_ I think nervously as Sooks and I make our way through the hallways of Stone Water High School.

As I guessed he might, Eric managed to get me and Sookie jobs at the same school and now, we're the new kids, in a new town, in a new state. After Sookie graduated from Endene, Eric moved the three of us to Ohio to start a new life. I know it's 'cause Sook wants to raise her kids in our family home and since none of us know exactly when that will happen, Eric thought it might be best to leave Louisiana behind until she gets knocked up.

It's cool, though, Yankee girls got a thing for my accent, but I gotta make sure I throw some knowledge down pretty quick, otherwise I'm looked at like a stupid redneck and not an educated, southern gent. I've barely been in Ohio a month and I've already banged half the eligible women in my subdivision. _Pam's gonna be so jealous when she gets here this weekend!_

Pam decided to go to New York before meetin' us here and Godric's stayin' in Louisiana until Camilla finishes school. She's got one year of college left, and then they'll be on their way up here. Cammie surprised all of us when she said she'd like to teach math. When I asked what made her want to become a teacher, she'd told me nice and simple that the bloodline had shown her the importance of patient, knowledgeable people offering their abilities. If it hadn't been for all of us, it might have taken Cammie a lot longer to get her GED and get enrolled in college. Eric's already workin' on glamouring one of the older math teachers into puttin' in for retirement so Cammie can take his place next year.

Sookie's spot opened when the former English teacher's husband got a terrific job in Michigan, but it meant they would have to move. His new job just so happened to be for a company Eric owned. My job actually came about naturally. I swear Eric did not give that poor old guy a heart attack!

"Are you nervous?" My sister asks as we make our way to our respective classrooms.

"Super nervous," I confess. "Do I look all right?" I got on a pair of dark khaki pants and a deep blue polo shirt. Pam says duller colors won't make my skin look so pale. Although, I got a pretty good color palette to work with 'cause Pam insisted I tan really good before comin' over. She hung out with me on the old condo roof, soakin' in the rays all summer those three years ago.

"You look great," she tells me confidently. "Don't go makin' any young girls fall in love with you!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, don't go makin' no little boys fall for you. Eric will kill 'em."

Sookie flinches, but nods. I didn't expect her to agree so easily that her husband is one possessive, homicidal dude. It ain't jealousy. Eric knows better than anyone that Sookie ain't goin' nowhere, but that doesn't mean he wants to see some yahoo gettin' handsy with his wife. It doesn't mean he'll let someone walk away afterward.

"I'll see you at lunch. Did you remember your thermos?" Sookie, the mother hen, asks.

"Yeah, Ma! I remembered it. See you at lunch," I laugh and kiss her cheek as I open her classroom door and let her in. She waves goodbye to me as I head to my own classroom.

When I arrive at my desk, I make quick work of organizing myself and getting the chalkboard written up for the beginnin' of my first class. Soon, my first student arrives and sits in the back of the room. He's a quiet lookin' kid with long, floppy black hair and downcast eyes. He sits in the far back corner, crosses his arms over his chest, and tucks his chin against his sternum. His brown eyes close and it looks like he's already fallen asleep. Any thoughts I had about him being a quiet kid are shot to hell as he starts to snore. _Whatever, it's early. Let the kid sleep till class actually starts._

I go back to preparin' the chalkboard and leave Snow White to his shuteye. Soon my class trickles to full. Some kids are noisy, others are still half asleep. Eventually the bell rings, signaling it's time for me to start lessons. I begin by grabbin' a copy of my thickest book and slammin' it down on my desk. The noisy kids fall silent and look at me in surprise. The unconscious kids jerk awake and look around in confusion until their eyes are on me.

"Good mornin', Class," I address my new students. "My name is Mr. Stackhouse. I'm the new history teacher and this is World History. Before we dive into it, let's do roll call." I pick up my first period class registration and quickly get through it, checkin' off people's names. "I'm gonna pass out this seatin' chart. Write your name in the corresponding box, and congratulations! You are now married to your seat for the remainder of the semester."

My mornin' goes the same for each class. Same preparation, same announcement from class to class. World History, Ancient/Medieval History, Geography, and Government. Those are my classes this year and I'm stoked about the first two, a lot less stoked about the other two. _Whatever,_ I think as I grab my thermos and head to the Teacher's Lounge for lunch. My sister waves to me from a round table and I sit next to her.

"How was the first half of your first day?" She asks, bubbly as ever.

"Good. Only a quarter fell asleep so far. I think that's good for a history teacher on the first day. To be fair, that entire quarter was my Geography class. It's just so hard to make country borders and topographical maps interesting," I tell her as I open my thermos and take a swig.

"Is that all you're eating, Jason?" A nosey P.E. teacher asks of my thermos. "You need more than that to maintain that muscle mass."

"It's a protein drink," I tell him. When he seems to have gone back to mindin' his own business, I turn back to Sook, "How were your first classes?"

"Okay," she smiles. "A lot of groaning when we went over the assigned readin'. My American Lit. Class wasn't so happy about some of the novels, but they'll get over it."

I laugh and nod as Sookie dives into her three-course lunch. The gym teacher looks surprised at how much my little sister can pack away, but wisely keeps his mouth shut this time. He obviously knows that you don't comment on a woman's eating habits.

While she eats and I sip at my drink, I write her a quick note.

~ _Had a Were in my second hour class. Don't think he stopped staring at me for a second. His notes are going to suck. ~_

She continues munchin' on her sandwich as she takes my pen and replies.

 _~ Had a shifter just before lunch. He seemed very confused by me. I think he's too young to understand what I am in the culture. His name's Taylor Charleston. Check to see if you have him. I didn't get a chance to get a good read on him, but he's a freshman and I don't know if his magic has_ _ **popped**_ _yet. ~_

I nod in understanding and sip at the last of my blood. I can feel my fangs pulsin' in my gums, wonderin' why they're still sheathed when blood is on my tongue, but I ignore them. The past few years have given me plenty of time to hide the telltale signs of what I am. My fangs don't pop unless I'm really caught off guard and no human has managed that in almost two years now. Also, it took a few months, but I finally managed to pull off a glamour. Apparently, I'm pretty good at it 'cause Sook said the human's mind accepted it seamlessly. She said it was almost difficult for her to tell the memory I left her with was a fake one.

That sorta makes me nervous. I can manipulate humans way too easy for my likin'. _I hope I don't abuse that ability…_

"You're thinkin' awful hard," Sookie comments as she dabs at the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

A shrug lifts my shoulders, "I guess I'm still distracted by some of the things we've learned over the past few years."

Sook folds her hands under her chin and gives me a thoughtful look, "I have faith in what Endy has told us. Even if there are things he could not foresee or determine the origins or weaknesses, he's seen _us_ far, far beyond now. That's all the reassurance I need."

My sister's words ease my nerves and I gotta confess she's becoming the woman Endymion knew she would be, cool, considerate, and still absolutely lovely. I think Faith is her greatest strength. She has faith in me to keep it together. She has faith in Eric to love and protect her. She has faith in everything Endymion has seen for us. Most of all, she has faith in herself and that she _will_ reach all those expectations the universe has set for us.

"Earth to Jason," Sookie laughs as I've spaced out again.

"Sorry," I laugh. "I just keep gettin' caught up in all that's happened over the past few years. I wonder when it'll all settle for me, y'know?"

Sookie nods in understanding, "I do know."

We finish our lunches, and then go back to our classrooms. It's sometime halfway through fifth period when I feel the most unearthly rattle in my connection to Godric. All my willpower goes to keepin' my face straight as Agony unlike any I've ever known tears through me like a knife, worse than the shredded muscles and tendons my shoulder had, more gut-wrenchin' than losin' my parents and Gran, and more destructive to my soul than seein' my sister's body disappearin' from starvation I was failin' to prevent. I feel blood in my eyes and need to turn away from the class.

Whatever's happenin', Godric's tore up and it's significant enough that he can't even close his end of our connection. _Ah, God, make it stop!_ I think desperately as bloody tears threaten to spill and divulge my true self.

"Mr. Stackhouse, are you all right?" One of my students asks nervously.

Thinkin' quick, I clutch my side, "Y-yeah, sorry, guys. I got a cracked rib and I must've strained it."

There's a real brief murmur as my excuse is digested. Before anyone can ask questions, my classroom phone rings and I reach to answer it.

"Yeah," I rumble into the phone.

" _Jason, your brother called. He said there's an emergency?"_ The school's receptionist, Tammy, tells me.

"Which brother?" I ask.

" _Godric,"_ Tammy replies. _"He left a message saying he'll be arriving tonight and to keep an eye on your sister."_

 _Something happened to Cammie! Fuck! Somethin' happened to Cammie!_ I think wildly, "Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Parker. I'll be right there."

" _Huh?"_

I hang up the phone and turn to my class. "I want notes on the first two pages of the first chapter by the time I get back from the office," I command before leavin' to glamour the hell outta Tammy. That was too weird a phone call and message to let a human remember.

I'm in the office in a few short minutes and Tammy looks at me in confusion. "Your brother isn't on the line anymore," she tells me.

"I know," I catch her gaze and she slumps slightly in her chair. "You answered a crank call and I just wanted to tell you that."

"I'm sorry," she says slowly. "That must have frightened you."

"It's all right, Tammy," I assure her frazzled mind. "No harm, no foul." It's a lot easier to change a human's interpretation of a situation than to change the memory entirely.

Slowly I drift Tammy out of my glamour and she blinks rapidly several times before shakin' her head. "I can't believe I scared you like that! I'm so sorry!" she apologizes again.

"Like I said, no harm done," I pat the counter before wavin' goodbye. Next, I swing by Sookie's classroom and pull her out.

"What happened?" Sookie demands as her door snaps shut behind her. "Eric actually panicked a bit before he brought himself under control."

"I think somethin' happened to Cammie," I tell her quick and quiet.

"What? How?" Sookie frowns.

"I don't know," I confess, "but Godric's on his way up here. Should be in by tonight." Sooks nods and pulls her lips between her teeth thoughtfully. "I'm only tellin' you this because I know you're worried and I also know Eric's not gonna call, too. They wouldn't want to draw too much attention." Sookie nods again and I pull her into a quick, comfortin' hug outta view of her class. "It'll be all right. No matter what it is that happened, it'll be all right."

Pullin' away, Sookie wipes at her eyes and nods silently again before turnin' back to her classroom. She doesn't have any words of assurance or comfort, but the set of her jaw as she opens the door tells me her faith in the future remains intact.

 **Pam's POV:**

It is almost five in the early evening when I arrive in Shreveport. A rather concerning phone call from Godric has brought me here and I waste no time finding a taxi to take me to his home. So abrupt was my summoning, I did not even pack. I merely grabbed my purse and caught a flight.

"Pamela," Godric flings open the door as I walk up the steps to his front door.

"Godric," I reply worriedly at the look in his eyes as he opens the door further to usher me in.

I stare confusedly at the scene before me. Camilla is resting upon the sofa in an unsettling stillness that is like no sleep I have ever seen, but more like a vampire's day death. If my body still could, it's hair would stand on end as goosebumps broke out along my flesh. Instead, all I experience is a strange pain as if my heart has been staked and cannot mend.

Her cognition has been switched off. _This must be the same condition Eric discovered her in nearly five years ago._

" _How_?" I turn to Godric desperately.

My Maker's Master points to the human I have barely even registered as present. He is a young man, probably Sookie's age or a little younger. He is entirely human and his ability to bring Camilla to this Purgatory once more is confusing.

Godric goes to kneel in front of Camilla and takes her hands in his own. I see that those ancient, strong hands tremble with fear and agony I cannot begin to comprehend.

"I was walking her to classes as I usually do," Godric tells me. "That young man approached and I could tell he was not right. I could see the glamour. He stopped several yards away and shouted out to us. I thought perhaps it was a prank or perhaps not a glamour, but a man having a mental breakdown…until Camilla went unresponsive beside me. Her emotions vanished within me. It was like someone purged my entire body from the inside out with freezing water. She was gone from me," Streams of blood wind rivers down Godric's face as he finishes his tale and I feel my own crimson tears drip down my chin.

"What were the words?" I ask softly. "Maybe if they turn off her cognition, repeating them will turn it back on?" I suggest hopefully.

Godric shakes his head. "I have tried that!" he barks in frustration and I regret making such an obvious suggestion. Of course, Godric will have tried countless options already. "I called you here for two reasons. One is to try to determine what vampire sent the human to recite those words and the other is to attend Camilla's classes until we have figured out…"

"It will be all right, Godric," I try to comfort the eldest of our bloodline.

"What if it was an imbedded memory reset?" Godric whispers. "What if Grissom left a code in her mind to wipe her memories?" He brings Camilla's hands to his lips and kisses them frantically as if praying to his Bonded to rise from this nightmare. "I will never have _my_ Camilla back. She will start from scratch all over again. What if I do not love that Camilla? What if she does not love me?"

"Godric, get her to Ohio," I tell him. "Jason has the best glamouring skills of our bloodline, shockingly enough. Maybe in her state he can try-"

"He is not experienced enough. He could do more harm than good!" Godric snaps and kisses Camilla's hands once more, rubbing his thumbs repeatedly into her palms.

"What is it you suggest then?" I frown.

"I am going to beg Sookie to cut off her wings," Godric announces as he lifts Camilla into his arms.

"But then-"

"I know," Godric whispers, cutting me off. "I am sorry, Pamela, but I will not live without Camilla."

Though every fiber of my being wants to shriek and beg him not to even consider robbing the entire bloodline of our freedoms and futures, a newer, less selfish, part of me cannot bear to think of him existing another day after such a loss.

"I will see what I can find out from this one," I tell him without protesting his intentions.

"Thank you, Pamela, and I am truly sorry," he tells me sadly before leaving the house and taking off into the night sky with his vacant Bonded.

Turning to the captive who has brought this turmoil upon our bloodline, however unwillingly, I begin to dig for my answers.

Around one in the morning, I end my delving after concluding that this young man has what Sookie would call, "A hole in the head." The memory of his encounter with whatever vampire has not been replaced, but blatantly ripped out, a very dangerous method that can inadvertently ruin the way a human's brain forms future memories. If we all went around pulling this sort of crap, most of the human populace would be incapable of forming new memories!

I hate sloppy work and I am not all that gifted at glamouring. Whomever did this is not only gifted, but brutal. Initially, I would have thought Grissom or Compton because of the knowledge of some sort of mental self-destruct button in Camilla's head. However, this car wreck of a glamour tells me it was neither. They both have too much respect for their skills to leave something this slovenly.

Still, that does not mean Grissom did not _sell_ the code to some other vampire. It does not mean Compton did not discover or _plant_ the code as insurance, either. Either way, it still comes back to those two. They are the only vampires Camilla has encountered since before becoming immune to glamour. They are also the only two vampires with the means and abilities to do this.

Even with my immunities, I can't hope to detain or interrogate Grissom. However, I can _easily_ make Compton spill his guts literally and figuratively.

Glamouring the young man to sleep until I return, I grab my purse, head out the door, and find my quickest route to New Orleans.

 **Jason's POV:**

I'm sittin' as quiet and still as I ever have in my entire life. I can feel Godric approachin' and I look to Eric nervously. All I can really _feel_ is his presence. I can't tell how he feels, just that he's on his way.

There's little else to do. Eric's already told me that Godric rushin' up North can mean only one thing. He's comin' to ask Sookie to chop off her wings and take away our immunities. Only problem is, Sook's wings aren't the source of our immunities, nor how they're shared. That's the work of the Blood Lettin' Blade and Sookie's own heritage. _Hell, even if Eric_ _ **turned**_ _Sookie, there's no guarantee it would reverse Camilla's immunity to glamour._

"Godric will arrive in a few moments," Eric tells me as he sits, holdin' my sister's hand, and pattin' it calmly. I don't know how he keeps so much in. Even though I can keep my body still, I know my face is tellin' the entire room how nervous and uncertain I'm feelin'.

Like Eric predicted, the front door flings open and we all rise to greet Godric almost like a funeral procession. When I see Godric's face, I realize somethin' very dark and scary. Godric ain't here to ask Sook to chop off her wings so we can reverse the damage done to Cammie. He's here to ask Sook to chop off her wings so he can kill the both of them. _If my heart could beat, it would break my chest right now!_

"Master," Eric greets Godric all solemn and I can't do nothin' but keep my mouth shut. I don't trust myself not to sob like a little bitch. A girl I've been comin' to love like a sister is bein' held limp and unresponsive in my brother's arms. My new family is breakin' and I don't know any kinda glue that could put it back together.

While I stare sadly at Cammie, I feel somethin'. It's a familiar sorta pull that tugs at some pure instinct in me. It has a taste, texture, and whispering voice. It brings me a calm relief that's totally welcome right now.

"Godric," I start, but get cut off by a snarlin' Eric. " _What_?" I ask him, more than a bit exasperated. _Drama King much!?_

"Where the _fuck_ is Pamela going!?" Eric roars as he takes out his cell phone and speed dials my friend.

I see Godric shut his eyes and frown, "She is heading South of my residence."

"She's headin' to New Orleans," I announce with a shrug.

"What?" Sookie frowns. "Why?"

"She is going after Compton," Eric groans as he snaps his phone shut when Pam's goes to voicemail.

I nod in agreement. That's really the only way she would head. There's no way she could handle Grissom, even if she knew where he was, but Compton's easy to find. He's also a bit younger than her, so she can hold her own against him by herself.

"She ain't about to start a war, is she?" I ask with a groan.

Eric's jaw clenches, so I take that as confirmation.

"Sookie," Eric turns to my sister and sighs, "could you grab the green portfolio in my desk? Master, please, put Camilla down," He gestures to the livin' room and the comfy sofas.

Godric nods slowly and lets himself be lead further into the house so we can all sit around comfortably. Sookie returns with the paperwork Eric asked for and sets it on the coffee table.

"I have been keeping tabs on vampire movements since we disbanded from the community," Eric tells us. Godric is sittin' with Cammie's head in his lap, strokin' her hair all sad and slow. _What is this feelin' in me?_ I wonder. "Tracing donations and glamouring a few representatives along the way, I have discovered many "bought" politicians and officials. At first, I only focused on Louisiana, but have since expanded to include other vampire population dense states. Pam was supposed to bring me more information on New York, but was diverted. Nevertheless, I do have California, Florida, Illinois, Pennsylvania, and Texas under enough scrutiny to conclude a very intense political shift is occurring."

"Not that this is not fascinating," Godric rumbles under his breath and I can tell he feels like he's bein' stalled, "but what are you getting at?"

"The ruling vampires of the United States are trying to influence the next presidential election. My guess is a human is already being groomed for the position and is deeply funded by vampires," Eric explains.

"What makes you think that?" Sookie asks, but it's me who answers.

"Those states you mentioned all have the biggest swing in the electoral college," I realize.

"Yes," Eric nods. "This past year's election went as normal, but now the vampires of those states I mentioned have _four years_ to imbed the fondness for their chosen campaign hero in 2008."

"I thought a command only lasted three days," I frown.

"A command, yes," Godric sighs, "but an alteration to memories is forever. Otherwise, we would have to track down and glamour every meal we had every three days to keep our existences secret." He turns back to Eric and sighs, "You think war is coming."

"I believe _something_ is coming," Eric replies, "and without enough information, I cannot begin to presume what it means. Depending on those responsible for these actions, it could be something rather benign. Regardless, if they are trying to plant the next leader of the the United States, it is _not_ a good thing."

"What could they be after?" Sookie asks with a frown.

"It could be something as simple as having a vampire sympathizer in office, Sook," I tell her. "They could just be trying to push some vampire friendly bills through office, or it could be more nefarious. Without really knowin' who's pulling the strings, it's a mighty big gamble to let it follow through."

Sookie looks at me skeptically, "You really think vampires could accomplish that in four years?"

Eric shakes his head, "I have seen vampires accomplish political shifts in a fortnight. Given a decade or two, they could change the world if they had half a mind. They changed the world overnight merely by exposing their existence. Do you really believe vampires did not already have several politicians packed neatly away prior to the Great Revelation? After all, many laws and restrictions to the vampire community cropped up a mere _week_ after their existence was known, well thought out, but intentionally vague laws they could manipulate as needed. I should know, I was helping to write many of them prior to meeting you," he tells my sister.

Godric has been silent up until now, but his voice finally comes out angrily, "This is your way of trying to dissuade me from ending mine and Camilla's existences, correct? You think I would suffer for this cause a hundred-fold?"

"Master, our bloodline is the only one who can stand in the way of another vampire's motivation," Eric tells him gently. "Do you not believe that Camilla might possibly be the first flame to this future war?"

"You believe _you_ are the only one who has seen this on the horizon? Perhaps you are the only one who has spent time trying to prove rather than speculate, but you are not the only creature who sees this coming," Godric tells him, his voice a combination of growls and snarls. "You sit there in front of me with your healthy, safe Bonded and pretend to worry over the world, but I know the truth. You want your eternity with your Mate and eternal damnation to me in exchange-"

"Stop!" I snap. "You two aren't like this! Stop bein' like this!" I demand. "Godric, Cammie's gonna be just fine. Even if we do absolutely nothin', she's gonna be just fine."

Godric looks at me in surprise before finally demanding, "How could you possibly know such a thing?"

Clenchin' my fists, I say the thing that's been ringin' in my ears all day, "'I have faith in what Endymion's told us. Even if there are things he couldn't foresee or determine the origins or weaknesses, he's seen _us_ way beyond now. That's all the reassurance I need,'" Sookie looks at me, surprised I'm quotin' her, but gives a soft smile. "Endymion _saw_ Cammie in the future," I tell Godric soothingly. "He saw all of us as Impervious Immortals well down the line. She's gonna be okay, Godric. It'll hurt for a little while, but it'll right itself. I promise."

Godric pulls Cammie tightly into his arms and holds her there. It's somethin' I wish I could unsee. That kinda love and pain is just somethin' I'm too young to understand. _I hope I never feel that kinda pain._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	46. Chapter 46

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Six: With or Without You**

 **Godric's POV:**

 _I hate the creature I am acting like right now,_ I think in agony. I do not like the accusations I have thrown at my Child, nor the fact I am being comforted by my newest progeny. I am two-thousand-years-old and should not be taking comfort from a fledgling. It is I who should be the calm in this storm. I should be their rock, but I cannot feel my Camilla and the pain is paralyzing, making me act irrationally.

"Godric," Sookie whispers gently like she is trying to coax a frightened animal from beneath a piece of furniture. "Why don't you take Cammie to rest in one of the bedrooms upstairs?" She offers to lead the way, gesturing toward the staircase.

All I can offer is a nod as I rise from the sofa and allow Sookie to lead me down the hall. She glances over her shoulder from time to time, giving me reassuring, beautiful smiles.

"Do you really believe Camilla will be all right?" I ask of Sookie when we arrive on the upstairs landing.

"I do," she nods and opens a nearby door. She turns on the light, revealing the soft blue walls and brown and cream bedding. "I have the same faith as Jason."

"What if she does overcome this…whatever it is, but she is not my Camilla any longer?" I voice my fears, hoping to receive better reassurances than Pam gave me. All Pam could offer was an insistence that I get to Eric… Or maybe she was telling me to get to Sookie. Run to the person who brings strength and comfort to our bloodline.

Sookie sits on the edge of the bed, stroking Camilla's foot as she gazes thoughtfully at her best friend. It is difficult to fathom that my Bonded's condition is hurting anyone other than myself, but I am reminded in this moment that Camilla is Sookie's best friend, the one person who understands her life as first hand as possible.

"If that's the case," Sookie smiles sadly, "then we'll have to fall in love with her all over again. There are some traits that inherently belong to Cammie, y'know? You cared about her that first night, right? I know I liked her immediately, in her first life and this one. I'll love her in the third one if that comes to be. I don't want that, but I know I'll still love her and make new memories with h-her," Sookie clears her throat, trying to dispel the emotion that is building. It makes me admire her strength and I offer her a consoling smile.

Before I can say anything, Eric leans into the doorway and grimaces apologetically, "Sookie-"

"You're goin' after Pam?" Sookie guesses my Child's intentions.

"Yes," Eric nods. "I have to be certain no war erupts prematurely and if Compton is not the culprit, I am the one who can confront Grissom."

Sookie rises from the foot of the bed and goes to Eric. I see her hesitate to kiss him in front of me, so I cast my eyes to my own Bonded.

"Be safe."

"You, too," Eric tells her and I hear their lips meet briefly. "Please, stay with your brother at all times while I am away? Yes, that means letting him drive the two of you to work. Carpooling makes more sense anyway." I am not unaware that Sookie is still a horrendous driver, which usually brings me amusement. "Please, stay home with Godric and Camilla when you are not at work?" he requests in that voice that tells me it is not really a request, but he _knows_ better than to make commands on Sookie outside the bedroom. _That is a conversation we have had in length,_ I think with the first burst of amusement I have felt since this afternoon.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else while my friends are like this," Sookie replies softly and it makes my heart swell that such a young woman wishes to be the anchor to this ancient vampire's drifting spirits.

"I will call you once I arrive in New Orleans," Eric tells her and I hear their lips touch again. "It should only be about five hours," he whispers softer and another brief meeting of their lips punctuates his promise.

"I'll miss you," Sookie murmurs.

"As I will miss you," Eric chuckles before the sound of a long embrace.

After Eric departs, I look over my shoulder at Sookie who is leaning out of the doorway, staring down the hall longingly.

"Are you all right?" I ask as she finally comes to sit back on the bed and stroke Camilla's feet absentmindedly.

"It's silly," Sookie blushes.

"I could use silly," I encourage.

"It wouldn't be silly to you," she admits.

"I am waiting."

"Eric and I haven't been more than fifty miles apart since before we were married," she mumbles, tilting her head down. "I can feel him flying away and I already miss him."

My lips tilt into a small smile, "He has died for the day on many occasions. When that occurs, he is far more absent from you than he is now."

Sookie frowns, "I really don't have any right to be complainin' right now, especially not to you of all people."

As I am about to reply, Jason arrives in the room and goes to flop on the opposite side of Camilla on the bed. Before he can, I am up and snarling involuntarily.

"Fine. You flop on the bed and gimme your chair then," Jason grumbles. "I may be a vamp, but it don't mean I wanna stand around lookin' like a statue or gargoyle, y'know?"

My eyes roll toward the heavens. _How did I land such a Child?_

Slipping into the bed beside my Bonded, I wrap her in my cool embrace. Her body immediately begins to warm me as I pull her closer. Jason takes my seat and one of Camilla's hands while he looks her over.

"You called Ludwig?" Jason asks curiously.

"Ludwig can treat only the body," I tell him in exasperation. "This is purely an affliction of the mind."

"I meant so we can feed her while she's down for the count," Jason tells me and I flinch. "Maybe a feedin' tube or somethin'?"

"Would you-"

"I got it," Sookie assures, reaching for her phone and calling the doctor.

" _What is it?"_ I hear Ludwig's voice answer Sookie's call.

"Dr. Ludwig, it's Sookie Northman," Sookie answers the phone formally. "We have a situation here and I was hopin' you could lend us some expertise?"

" _I can arrive in two hours. I am with a patient. Will it wait?"_

"It will wait," Sookie replies sadly and I know it is not because of the doctor's delay, but because she wishes the situation would not continue another two hours.

" _I will see you around eleven,"_ Ludwig tells her and hangs up.

"She'll be here at eleven," Sookie announces.

"I know," Jason and I say in unison and Sookie smiles.

We are sitting in companionable silence for an hour or so when I hear Jason chuckle.

"What is it?" I ask, surprised he can muster so much amusement under the circumstances.

"Cammie's gonna be so _pissed_ at you when she wakes up," Jason laughs a bit harder. "She'll say somethin' like, 'you flew us to fuckin' _Ohio_ just 'cause I took a _nap_ '!?"

Sookie giggles, "And then when I tell her how you came all the way up here to beg me to chop my wings off, she's gonna say 'over react much'!?"

Both Jason and Sookie are laughing at my expense and while part of me wants to reprimand them and say they do not know what this feels like, another part of me is laughing right with them. Those are words my Bonded would definitely say.

 **Camilla's POV:**

 _You flew us to fucking_ _ **Ohio**_ _!?_

I am going to throttle my Bonded when I can move again! I swear on my eternal life I will!

For now, I get to hang out and reflect on what the hell went wrong today.

" _One-Twenty-Niner, Echo, Romeo, Alpha, Sierra, Echo,"_ I think bitterly. I may not be completely up to date on codes and crap, but the words that stranger shouted at me are obvious. One-Twenty-Niner is probably the serial number Grissom gave me and the rest of it is some sort of code that sends me into this state?

 _What is this state?_ I start to wonder.

Every once and a while I catch a glimmer of what's going on around me, but, for the most part, my ears and eyes aren't filtering me any information. All I know is I've _definitely_ heard a word or two from both Sookie _and_ Jason. So, either they came down to Louisiana or Godric brought me up North. I get the feeling he brought us up North. Sookie and Jason just started their new jobs today or what I assume is still today, so he wouldn't make them come down South.

It's scary, but my heart won't race, despite the fact I feel terrified. My skin's not feedin' me any information, either. I don't know if I am sitting or lying down. It's like my brain is in a glass jar, still firing all these thoughts, but unable to do anything.

 _Oh, my God, if I could have an actual panic attack right now, it'd be one for the books!_

Instead, I'm just existing in this dark, little, place in my mind, wondering if Godric can feel me or if that's disconnected, too? I can't feel him, so it must go both ways. _My poor Bonded!_

I really hope he only brought us to Ohio for support during this confusing time and that he's not about to do anything brash. After all, I still have all my memories as far as I can tell, which means I'm still conscious of who I am. I can't be glamoured anymore and vampire commands can only last three days. If I'm lucky, this is a one and done experience. Maybe it's some sort of short-cut Grissom planted in my brain if I needed to be "reprogrammed" for my buyer?

I've spent a lot of time worrying about this long before now. Not to Godric, of course. He'd get overprotective and make me walk around in some sensory deprivation tank so no one could hit the reset button. I've talked about it with my magic tutor, Rose, though. Not specifically about _me_ , but hypotheticals. I told her about a _story_ I heard involving old human trafficking instances with vampires. I asked if she had any insight about the types of Dolls Grissom used to create.

Rose taught me a lot about vampire glamour and spoke about the terrifying _genius_ of Grissom's methods. Afterward she asked me if it was real and if so, she would need to be wary. I told her to be wary.

" _You flop on the bed and gimme your chair then,"_ Jason's voice rings through and I want to laugh. My big brother makes me laugh. He's way more of a brother to me than Eric. Eric, weirdly enough, feels more like a dad to me, but that's a whole can of _what does that make Godric_ that I don't like to think about opening!

So, I'm guessing I got three days of this nonsense if Godric doesn't do anything brash and stupid. I haven't felt so alone in my entire life, but I take comfort in the fact that I'm _not_ alone. My Bonded and best friends are beside me. I'm safe and all I need to do is focus on _not_ losing my mind while I'm stuck like this and fighting like hell to get my senses back! _I. Can. Do. This!_

 **Godric's POV:**

"So," Jason murmurs thoughtfully, "I know I'm just a fledglin', but Cammie don't feel blanked out to me."

I look up from where I have been staring at mine and Camilla's joined hands and give him a glance that tells him to elaborate.

"It's just… A feelin'," Jason tells me a bit louder. "I mean, I can feel she ain't right, but I can _feel_ her mind. Like… When I do glamours, I can feel a person's consciousness. It's like their mind wants to fill me up and move in mine. With Sook, I get that same full feelin', but I can't will it either way. That's how Cammie feels-"

"You have been trying to glamour Camilla?" I ask, trying to temper my frustration.

"No, I've just been tryin' to see if she feels any different," He assures me quickly. "And she does, but not in an unfamiliar way. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being optimistic," Jason mumbles self-consciously.

Sighing, I bring Camilla's hand to my lips for the millionth time in twelve hours before encouraging Jason, "Please, speak your mind."

Jason looks at me nervously, "Okay, so from what you and Eric have told me about glamour… Y'know, what I can and can't do and why, it's not something easy to erase someone's mind."

"Correct," I tell him. "You remember what we told you was done to Camilla to achieve this state-"

"But she's _not_ in the state Eric found her," Jason insists. "That Camilla was _conscious_. She was awake, but only had the sense to blink. She didn't have the sense to eat, even though she was _awake._ Even with food right in front of her! She didn't have the sense not to piss all over herself. Cammie isn't awake. She's unconscious. Isn't this more like a coma?"

 _He is right_ , I realize in surprise. Camilla is not conscious. She had been after Eric retrieved her from Grissom's. That would mean that whatever state my Bonded is in currently, it is not necessarily as dire as I had feared.

"You are right," I tell him softly, as I am still awed by the realization. "That would mean-"

"She's under an imbedded command!" Jason whoops. "That means she's gonna snap outta it in three days 'cause that's how long a vampire command can hold! Boo-yah!" He raises his hands in victory as he rises to his feet.

I would join in his celebration if I were not stunned into silence. _How did none of us realize this? How did I fly several hundred miles with my unconscious Bonded in my arms to beg my family to give up all their gifts so that I might kill my beloved and die myself?_

"Godric?" Jason's voice calls calmly and I feel his firm grasp of my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You were worried about Cammie. It's figured out now," he tries to sooth me as I feel this terrible urge to sob like some human child.

 _What did I nearly lose? What did I nearly take from my family!?_

"Love makes you stupid, y'know?" Jason tells me, still attempting to ease the burden of my betrayal and weaknesses. "Look at me and Sook. We're just brother and sister and we 'bout killed ourselves for one another. I nearly _lost my arm_ and Sookie 'bout starved to death. Okay, some exaggerating, but the truth is love makes you dumb. Whether it's family or your true love, you're gonna miss some of the answers. That's why you got family, to solve shit for you while you're bein' stupid," He tells me and laughs. "It's okay. When it's my turn to fall in love and Bond, you'll have my back. Right?"

"Yes," I agree, nodding weakly. _I almost killed myself and Camilla!_

"Now, no more Romeo and Juliet thoughts. Okay?"

"Yes," I tell him firmly in agreement as I try harder to shake off the shock of what I had come here to do.

"Cool. Now, you wanna tell me what's goin' on with Eric and Pam? I can't feel them," Jason demands.

"Pam is in New Orleans. Eric is just flying along the Arkansas/Tennessee border. He should arrive in New Orleans in two hours," I inform him. "Pam's frustrated, so I would assume she has not yet tracked down Compton."

"What do you think will happen if she finds him before Eric finds her?" Jason asks me with genuine curiosity.

Shrugging my shoulders, I confess, "I do not know either way. I have no idea what Eric's intentions are any more than I know Pamela's. For as long as I have known those two, they still surprise me regularly by their decisions. Pamela because she is spontaneous when not ordered by myself or Eric. Eric…he has a certain predictability about him, except when he decides to be _un_ predictable. He takes just enough risks to keep me guessing while not bringing me any concern. As long as Eric arrives before Pamela finds Compton, I have no worries."

Jason nods at my explanation and sits back in his chair, having completed his victory lap after figuring out Camilla's ailment.

We sit in silence until a sudden **POP** fills the air. The abrupt arrival of Dr. Ludwig causes Jason's fangs to snap into place and he snarls in disappointment.

"Damn it, Doc! I ain't popped these things unintentionally in almost two years and you gone and ruined my streak!" Jason complains as his lips curl and his fangs ascend back to their human façade.

"Quit your complaining and…" Ludwig pauses when she sees Camilla, "and explain why your Bonded is in a coma."

I sigh, "We believe it is an imbedded command from when Grissom was erasing her memory. A glamoured human spoke strange words to her, and then Camilla collapsed and disappeared from the Bond."

Ludwig frowns, "I see." She comes to Camilla's side and begins evaluating her, but thankfully does not command me to move. Instead, she considerately works around me. That takes me by surprise. "I have seen this before," Ludwig tells us softly. "It _is_ an imbedded command. A short cut, if you will."

"Short cut?" Jason asks.

The doctor nods as she explains, "I had the displeasure of mending one of Grissom's Dolls once. The poor thing had been so physically and emotionally traumatized that Grissom had to come and erase her memories all over again. I was setting a dislocation when he arrived. He spoke a code to the girl and she fell into a sleep just like this one," She gestures to my Camilla. "It was a brief sleep, but when she awoke, she could not recognize her face… What Grissom said to her, I could practically see her mind breaking. When he tried to strike her, I stopped him. I told him I would report him and his techniques to the International Council of Supernaturals."

"And they did nothing," I whisper.

"And they did nothing," she agrees gruffly. "Because she was a human. I told them I may be a supernatural doctor, but it is my creed to harm _none,_ not to look the other way while harm is done to others. That was when I petitioned Endymion and the Pantheon to grant me neutrality. I am one of very few supernatural creatures not governed by most magical laws."

As I listen to the doctor her words ring in me anxiously, "Does that mean Camilla will not know herself when she wakes?"

Ludwig frowns, "She will have all of her memories, but there is a possibility she will not recognize her face. If you handle that situation calmly, it will be far from the _most_ traumatizing thing she has experienced."

"I suppose if I warned her before she sees her reflection, it might help?" I wonder aloud.

"That would definitely be a good idea. How long has she been out?" Ludwig asks.

"About twelve hours," I tell her.

"I will hook her up to an IV and put in a catheter. When she wakes up, keep her in bed for the first day with a few walks around the room every few hours, then straight back into bed. Sex as soon as she is willing after waking, but gently. She will be weak. Sex will help reaffirm your Bond," She explains. "Light foods the first two days after she rises. Broths, fluids, and those protein drinks I have them on… Stuff like that."

"Is that all?" Jason asks in surprise.

"Yes, because you have told me she cannot be glamoured. That means her mental state is in no danger and she has living immortality, so even if you don't feed her, she can't _die_. Still, there is no reason to let her come back from this in poorer conditions than she must," Ludwig shrugs. "I will swing by in four days to check her over. I suggest you two remain _here_ for the rest of the week."

Jason leaves the room as Ludwig begins rolling up the bedding to insert Camilla's catheter, and I hold my Bonded's hand as she is given the most basic of treatments.

"Do you know… Could this be done to her again?" I ask of the doctor.

"I'm not sure. From what I could tell the code had to be re-imbedded, but that was because the subject's memory was wiped. Camilla's cannot be. However, depending on her current mental state, whatever is going on in that head of hers right now? Who knows? Her magic is growing stronger every day now. She may be able to erase the command herself."

 **Camilla's POV:**

" _... may be able to erase the command herself..."_

" _Herself."_

" _Herself-"_

 _I can erase the command myself!?_ I think with excitement and surprise. Does that mean somewhere in all this darkness, I'm actually just existing in my _mind_?

 _Whoa, that's way too paranormal, even for someone married to a vampire!_

That's also the first voice I've heard in forever and it was Ludwig's. It's also the _only_ time I've heard Ludwig's voice, which makes me think I haven't been out for very long. After all, Godric would have called Ludwig pretty quick, right? Then again, he _did_ fly all the way to Ohio before he did… Ugh, I have no idea what's going on and it's annoying the heck out of me!

However, that is a thought for another time. Right now, I know I'm trapped in my own head and while I'm here, I got an imbedded command to erase! This task seems way out of my league. Maybe if I was studying to be a psychology teacher or brain surgeon I'd have a better idea of what to do, but I'm a freakin' math teacher. What do I know about brain mapping?

" _Mindfulness. Being aware of thoughts as they pass, but allow them to pass. Do not cling, merely be aware,"_ Rose's words ring into my brain and I groan. Meditation isn't really my thing, but my magic tutor has been rigorous about guided meditations. She has told me countless times that the natural ability to manipulate energy is useless if you cannot make it do what you want.

That's why I'm still sitting in the dark, trying to figure out how to meditate when I can't focus on my breathing or heartbeat. I'm not good enough at this yet!

" _Don't make excuses for somethin' you know how to do. So, it doesn't come naturally. That's not an excuse to do it poorly,"_ Sookie's voice rings in my mind, her words from back when I was first trying to understand my biology lessons. It was my worst subject by far and I hated it. Sookie's solution was studying with me. Every time I got frustrated and shoved her notecards or books away, she would push them right back and say it would become easier if I worked harder. Everything couldn't come easily. Some things had to be worked for.

 _Okay, Cammie. You had your entire memory stripped from you and you managed to get your GED within a year. You've had_ _ **four**_ _years training with Rose. You. Can. Do. This!_ I chant my new favorite mantra several times before slowly stripping away thought after thought.

Unbidden by me, my memories swell with words my Bonded spoke several hours ago. They fill my thoughts and his voice becomes the breath, the heartbeat that brings my mind to focus.

" _It is amazing, Mila meum,"_ Godric whispered in my ear early yesterday morning before my classes began, _"despite the same predictability the day shares with the night, there is also a newness to every day. A new openness, a new beginning. These past five years that I have been an Impervious Immortal, I experience every day with wonder. There are so many things to be found in the daylight. Trust, love, happiness. Since being gifted with the day I have seen more of those beautiful things in the past five years than the last five hundred wandering only in the night. Those months in the sun before you were brought into my existence… I think they gave me the hope and faith I needed to let myself accept your love."_

" _Really? I thought Eric still had to smack that sense into you,"_ I teased him.

Godric looked at me with that level of annoyance he only enjoys when I bring him to it, _"Whatever the case, I am here now because I finally witnessed that those things still existed. That a woman like you could still exist in this world. I love you, Mila meum."_

" _I love you, too, Godric."_

Suddenly this corner of mind doesn't seem as dark or isolated. I feel free to wander and chase that memory deeper. Thankfully the darkness doesn't return as I explore. Listening to memory after memory, conversation after conversation, like traveling back through time, through my five year past until I hit the edge.

 _No more whispers_ , I think as I have gone as far back as my memory exists and old conversations can no longer murmur to me. It is like hitting a wall.

" _One-Two-Niner,"_ a vaguely unfamiliar, but most unwelcome voice snarls in my ear. _"Echo, Romeo, Alpha, Sierra, Echo. When you hear these words, you will allow yourself to be rewritten. Your mind will not cling to its memories. They will be disposable to you. Obey."_

 _No,_ I think indignantly, _they're not disposable. They're invaluable._

Then again, _this_ memory is disposable. I do not want or need it.

"Echo," I try to say out loud, "Romeo," I hope speaking it myself works just the same, "Alpha, Sierra," I'm going for it! "Echo."

 **Godric's POV:**

"Are Cammie's lips moving?" Sookie asks with a frown as she stares at my Bonded's face.

I look at Camilla's plump lips and see them tremble ever so slightly. It is the first sign of movement she has given me in just over fifty hours. As I feel my emotions swell at this tiny sign of awareness, I hear a soft, "'Ko'," sound in the back of her throat.

Suddenly her emotions burst forth within me. Fatigue, relief, love, and gratitude as her eyes flutter rapidly open.

"Godric," Her weak hands reach for my face and I cup them with my own as I lean down to kiss her.

I see Sookie and Jason quickly withdraw from the bedroom and I deepen the kiss. "I missed you," I say against her mouth.

"I missed you, too," she tells me, sliding her hands behind my neck and pulling me tighter to her mouth.

"Camilla," I try to speak against her lips, "there is something you should know-"

"What? Did you get over me already?" she teases in that way I have missed the past two days.

"Do not even joke about such an impossible thing," I kiss her again.

"What is it, Godric?" Camilla asks calmly.

"There is a possibility that you may have forgotten what you look like, so when you look in the mirror, the face you see could be a stranger's face," I whisper guardedly.

Camilla pauses as she absorbs this information, "As long as it's still the face you love, I'll get used to it." I smile and kiss her once more before she pulls away suddenly. "I'm sorry, I just gotta pee so bad-"

"You have a catheter in," I tell her. "It is probably giving you a sensation of urgency to urinate."

Her face scrunches unpleasantly and she whispers, "Can you take it out?"

Chuckling, I nod, "I do, in fact, know how to do that."

I can feel her embarrassment as I slide down the length of the bed and push the blankets up. Despite all the things I have done to her body, none of them have been as clinical as this particular act. I suppose a part of her feels I should not witness her nether regions in such a state, but I do not dwell on her strange insecurities. Instead, I focus on my task and break the shackles of her comatose state with the removal of the catheter.

"Do you still need to pee?" I ask jokingly when she is free.

She pauses before answering, almost as if she is considering her body very carefully. "Yes!" she announces suddenly, flings away the bedding, and hobbles toward the door.

"Other door," I tell her amusedly and go to assist her. She has not moved a muscle in over forty-eight hours, and I can see she is hurting from it. Soon I have her sitting on the toilet and she holds her head in her hands as she urinates.

"Go away," she mumbles tiredly.

I laugh and shake my head. "You probably will not be able to stand up again."

She finishes quickly and, sure enough, cannot lift herself off the toilet.

"Okay, help," she admits defeat when she cannot find a surface to hold onto and haul herself back to her feet.

I smile and take her into my arms. She has me stop to let her wash her hands and I oblige. When she reaches for the towel to dry her hands, she pauses and stares at the mirror. I can feel her surprise and I look at Camilla worriedly.

"That's my face," she murmurs.

"Yes," I agree gently.

"No! I mean, I recognize it! That's my face!" She laughs and smiles and I hold her even tighter. "I must not have had that command!" She grins back at me from the mirror and I kiss her cheek before returning to the bedroom.

"What command did you have?" I ask of her and her face frowns.

"I don't know… I don't remember," she confesses.

"What _do_ you remember?" I ask gently as I set her back on to the bed.

"I remember being in darkness. I remember hearing you guys from time to time," she thinks back. "I heard Ludwig once. She said something about overcoming the command myself and all I could think was, 'I can do that?' So, I worked on doing that," Camilla tells me thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe I succeeded? How long was I out?" she asks.

"About fifty hours," I tell her softly.

Camilla nods, accepting that fifty hours of her life have vanished, "I should have been out for seventy-two. It was an imbedded glamour. It should have held me for three days. If I woke in just over two, then I probably erased the glamour successfully," she states confidently.

"Why would you not know?" I ask.

She shrugs and offers, "I probably erased the memory of the imbedded command. If I did that, I probably wouldn't remember erasing it either. That's my best guess, anyway."

All I can do is nod at her assessment, but my anxiety will not be quelled until her safety has been assured.

"You want to see if I'll go back under, don't you?" she guesses accurately.

"I do," I confess.

"Go on, then," she waves her hand with her consent. She quickly snuggles back into bed and looks at me expectantly. "Well?" she prods when I have yet to speak.

"What if you go back under? I will be without you again," I whisper sadly.

"It will be fine, Godric," she tells me confidently. "I know it will be."

I let out a sigh and finally utter, "One-two-niner, echo, romeo, alpha, sierra, echo."

My words barely hiss past my teeth at the last word and I stare at Mila expectantly. She blinks at me with her cocky, little smirk, then leans in and kisses my tight lips.

"See?" she teases. "I can take care of myself, too."

My lips relax and I lean in to kiss her slowly, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Godric," she says quietly as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me atop her. "Now make love to me."

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	47. Chapter 47

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _As always, my greatest thanks to **Msbuffy** for taking the time to edit my chapters!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Seven: Compton Reborn**

 **Eric's POV:**

"Pamela," I greet my Child as I come to the bottom of the stairs and meet the cold, concrete floors.

"Master," she pouts slightly as I have interrupted her tethering Compton to a set of shackles suspended from the ceiling of my old warehouse basement.

"You went all the way to New Orleans and brought him back here?" I ask, trying to keep my prideful admiration of her foresight out of my voice. It is always heartwarming to know your progeny has taken your teachings seriously. I have to wonder if she knows that I hesitated in my pursuit of her. After all, she cannot learn how to protect herself or the bloodline if I do not give her the chance when a younger offender presents an opportunity for a lesson!

Pam shrugs, "It felt safer to bring him here than to stay in New Orleans."

"Good girl," I praise with a smile and find a folding chair to seat myself upon. "Proceed."

"You are not going to stop me?" she asks in surprise as I relax into my chair.

I cross my legs at the ankle, stretching them far out in front of me before resting my arms over my chest and leaning back, "No. I will supervise. I need this matter resolved just as badly as you and Godric."

My Child nods and smiles excitedly before turning back to Compton and yanking off his gag, "Now, I gave you a lot to think about on the drive up here, Billy. Have you decided to be cooperative?" The young vampire says nothing and Pam grins, "I guess not!" Her arm swings back and delivers a rather nasty sucker punch that forces a mouthful of blood to splatter from Compton's lips.

"Pamela," I frown as I speak her name. "Did you just rupture his stomach?"

"I did," Pam takes a surprised step back and looks to me for instruction. She is very much the picture of a student attempting to apply a lesson to real life for the first time, finding herself floundering when it is not going by the textbook.

"There is not a large enough age gap between you two for his body to burst like that," My frown deepens as I rise from my chair and make my way over to our captive. Unless a vampire applies no resisting strength, it usually takes at least a fifty-year gap between vampires for such a thing to occur. "Billy, did you even try to resist that strike or are you intent on letting her kill you by accident?"

Compton's eyes are spilling over with bloody tears, "A painful True Death has a better result than betrayal," he confesses, his arms flexing intermittently as the pain ripples through him in lulling and upsurging waves.

"Hmm," I frown again and return to my chair. After Pam takes her stance once more, I call her down, "Pam, no. He needs to heal first and maybe give him a True Blood. Stomach ruptures are not the way to start off an interrogation. There is little room to move from there with his healing ability stunted. Let him heal and start over smaller. Use tools, not force. Even if he did not tense up for the blow, your age gap should not have allowed you to do that much damage so easily. Our continual awareness may be causing our strengths to expand faster."

"That is moderately terrifying," Pam replies stoically, belying her words and the feelings within her. "I will go get a True Blood."

Pamela leaves the basement to find some synthetic blood and I rise from my chair once again to observe Compton more closely. "She could very well kill you by accident." I see acceptance brim within the younger vampire's eyes and it does not surprise me, "Have you ever considered your True Death negatively? I remember your upbringing with Lorena. Never releasing you, calling in favors, hurting you at her leisure whenever possible. I remember you as a fledgling. You were only just coming upon your decade marker when we first met."

Compton's eyes cast downward as he remembers our first encounter. It is still vivid in my mind as well.

"Lorena had begged me to lend over my Child. Do you remember?" Compton nods tightly. "I knew her reputation and declined. She offered you in temporary exchange-"

"And you said, 'What would I need with that little fuck boy?'!" Compton barks in my face.

"I did," I agree calmly.

"Then she proceeded to show you in front of all your subordinates what you could need from a little fucker like me," Compton snarls angrily.

"She did," I nod.

"Making me angry will not get you any information-"

"How many times had she humiliated and abused you in front of your peers and superiors during your first ten years of existence, Compton?" I ask, and he startles at my seemingly new topic.

"Countless," he admits after his surprise has waned. "I do not even think I could recall how many."

"And how many times after she did that to you in front of me?" I continue and Compton stares.

"Before my peers… Never again," he admits. "But privately-"

"I could not control what she did to you privately. I warned her what happens to abusive Makers," I shake my head. "I told her that vampires who become ancient do not do so by being vicious Makers. You treat your Child as an extension of yourself, not a whipping boy. Publicly she displayed a caring exterior. Privately… She did not heed my advice."

"Why are you telling me this?" Compton asks me.

"Because you have made a terrible mistake, Billy, and this is your one and only chance to rectify it," I tell him.

Compton snorts, "I made no mistake, I was _made_ to tell." His eyes are all the evidence I need. Lorena forced the code out from him.

"And did she sell that code, or did she use it herself?" I ask. His body goes limp and his eyes glaze over slightly. _That would be a Maker's Command binding him from speaking_. "She used it herself," I finish for him and his body returns to normal. Sometimes a command is more telling than the witnesses themselves. "It would seem I am about to do you one favor."

Compton's eyes look at me with surprise, perhaps even hope, "What is this favor?"

"I will be killing Lorena," I offer and see him hold his breath. "However, in return, you must tell me how Lorena came to know of your little secret?"

Bill sighs, "She commands an information dump from me every few years. This was the first year she commanded one since I obtained Godric's Mate's reset code. I tried to hold it back. There's only two vampires who know it and Grissom isn't stupid enough to sell it. He'd know it could be traced right back to him. Even if you all found a way to kill yourselves, you'd have killed him first."

"Why did you not tell my bloodline of Camilla's code when you restored her?" I ask next.

He pauses, "I wanted to wait and see if I could use it as a bargaining chip to get rid of Lorena. Sophie-Anne's progeny are too young to go against Lorena and the Queen herself would never go on her own. Not for someone like me…"

" _I_ am not too young to destroy Lorena," I tell him.

"When you seceded from the community, I figured Godric's Mate became immune to the code along with our glamour. I figured I'd lost my bargaining chip," he confesses.

"I see," I nod thoughtfully. "I take it that it was recently that Lorena obtained the code from you?" His body zones out momentarily before he stops fighting the command. _Did Lorena believe this Child would not betray her?_ "Well, Billy, it looks like you have been as forthcoming as can be expected this evening." The vampire lets out a huff of air. I still do not trust him, but I am more than capable of giving him a chance. "I _will_ kill Lorena for you, but there is something you must understand if you are to be given this freedom. Pam will teach it to you this evening. Consider it earning your freedom."

"What must I learn?" Compton asks me quickly, desperately.

"That you reveled in the hurt you brought others," I tell him darkly.

"Wh-what?" His lips tremble and if his body could, a fine sheen of sweat would have broken out upon his brow.

"If there is something I cannot abide, it is a vampire who cannot be honest with his darkness. We have all come from a dark place, William, but it cannot be worn as a veil of an excuse for all of eternity."

"I know what I've done-"

"It is not about _knowing_ , it is about _understanding_ ," I emphasize. "As I understand that on a certain level, I am going to enjoy feeling what Pamela does to you, as Pam understands that she will enjoy what she does to you. When you realize that to some degree, you enjoyed what you have done, _then_ you are past knowing and in the realm of understanding."

"You think because you are these… Indestructible beings… You can torture your sick ideologies-"

"No, it has little to do with ideologies, even less to do with my indestructible existence," I cannot help the grin spreading across my lips. "It has to do with the fact that you must _earn_ your right to continue existing. In exchange for never having to answer or submit to Lorena again, _I_ will become the one to whom you answer. In exchange for Godric's forgiveness regarding the infraction against his Mate, you will be subjected to _his_ ideologies… Under mine and Pamela's tutelage, that is."

"Lord," he says quickly, "forgive me all the times I break Your heart-"

 _Oh, hell, he is_ _ **praying**_ _!?_

"The burden of knowing Your disappointment is overwhelming-"

Pam arrives with the blood, apparently having had to drive a distance to acquire it and she stares confusedly with the fresh bottle in her hand.

"Lord," Compton continues, "I need Your strength right now. " _For I do not do what I want, but do the very thing I hate."_

Pam rolls her eyes at the vampire's prayer, cracks open the bottle, and shoves it down Compton's throat. His ramblings cease as he chugs the liquid and soon another bottle is open and forcefully drained down into his healed stomach.

"I am so sorry!" Compton cries when the second bottle is drained and his lips are dribbled with synthetic crimson fluid. "Lord, I ask for Your Forgiveness right now. My existence has come to a point where most sins don't affect me at all."

Pam looks at me for permission to interrupt as our captive continues to beseech his God, but I have enough respect for my own deities not to interrupt another while they speak to theirs, especially when they are trying to make peace before their True Death.

"Lord, I have some hard layers on my heart that need peeling-"

 _Oh, he is accepting my offer,_ I realize.

"Please give me a heart of flesh. The hardness is a barrier between us that I can't stand! I love You and I am so regrettably sorry for my selfish actions."

 _'Is he done yet?'_ Pam mouths at me and I give my head a brief shake. I am almost certain Christians end their prayers with an 'amen.'

"Thank You for Your Forgiveness, Lord. Without Forgiveness, I am nothing."

 _Damn right you are. I suppose without it you are a pile of flesh, but that seems like splitting hairs.  
_

"With your Forgiveness, I am whole again. I praise Your Name! Amen!"

 _I knew it!_

With that ending of the prayer, I raise my fist and check my strength before belting Compton in the face. Several of his teeth fly out of his mouth, clattering across the concrete floor and I let out a contented sigh.

"Pamela, Compton has repented and sworn his allegiance to the Gaul line. Now, I need you to work him over nice and proper, and then explain the conditions of Godric's 'Empathy Bootcamp,' patent pending," I tell her.

My Child makes a displeased face, "I do not get to _kill_ him?"

"No," I shake my head. "We need our own informants in the vampire community and Billy is about to be indebted to us up to his ears."

"Hmm, his ears," Pam frowns, grabs the cartilage of Compton's left ear, and easily rips it from his face. I actually need to repress a flinch. Something about harming ears unsettles me as of late. _Probably because you worship your wife's ears_ , I think bemusedly. I would probably roast someone and feed them to the dogs if they damaged my Sookie's beautiful, sexy ears!

"I must fulfill other obligations now. Use my teachings well, Pam…and remember, do not kill him," I remind her.

"Yes, Master," Pam sighs and goes back to her methodology.

 _I will take my own wrath out on Lorena, but first…_

As I exit the warehouse, I take out my cell phone and hold down "2."

" _Eric."_

"Master."

 **Sookie's POV:**

Jason and I are hanging out around the house, grading our first batches of homework while Godric and Cammie get reacquainted. I'm so relieved my friend doesn't seem to be too worse for wear. She seemed pretty put together and calm, like she'd just woken up from a bit of a longer sleep than usual.

Suddenly Jason perks up from his papers and I see his eyes glaze a little bit.

"Y'know what they say about eavesdroppers," I prod at him annoyedly. Since getting the vamp telepathy and hearing, he's turned into such a busybody!

"Eric's called Godric," Jason tells me softly.

"What's he saying!?" I whisper excitedly. I haven't seen my Bonded in almost _two days!_ That feels forever in Bonded time. I don't know how Godric held up like he did. He couldn't even _feel_ Cammie like I've at least been feeling Eric this whole time he's been absent.

"Somethin' somethin', is it okay to kill Lorena? Whoever she is. Call Ludwig to check out Ja- Me. Possible acceleration in advancements and I'd be the easiest to get a baseline from," Jason frowns and tries to fathom Eric's request.

"What does that mean?" I ask my brother curiously.

"I don't know," he confesses. "I guess maybe we're getting stronger faster than we should?"

"You did stop needing more blood than they thought you should pretty early on," I tell him. "Remember those two months they kept checkin' up on you? 'When is the last time you drank? You are _certain_ you are not thirsty?' Blah, blah, blah," I remind him.

"How could I forget? Even Pam was gettin' all mother-hen on me!" Jason chuckles. "You're gettin' real good at impersonating Eric, if you don't mind me sayin'. If ya could get your voice down about three octaves, you'd have it perfect."

I laugh and roll my eyes at my brother, but our moment of joking is interrupted by a familiar * **POP*** that we were both waiting for on some level.

"I have been told to examine you?" Ludwig asks my brother curiously.

Jason sighs and rises to his feet, towering over the squat, steely doctor.

"From what I overheard, there's a chance the bloodline is strengthening or maturing faster than normal?" I offer.

Ludwig nods and becomes thoughtful, "That would imply that vampire strengths and maturities are ruled by experience rather than merely time. What an interesting concept!"

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

The doctor begins digging through her stained and odorous bag until she comes up with several different colored bands.

"Pull this apart," she tells my brother before looking at me. "It could mean that since the bloodline remains aware indefinitely, or at least _almost_ indefinitely, because they do choose to die for the day from time to time, they are receiving twice the experience in a single day," Jason tugs at the band she's given him and it stretches the full span of his arms. Ludwig hands him another band and looks back to me, "If advancements in power are contributed by experience and not just _time_ , then that means they have more _time_ to have those experiences. Also, they benefit from additional factors. Love, family, and joy…those are very important experiences, too, young lady. Happiness for one is happiness for all in a bloodline."

Jason pulls the new band as far as his arms can reach and looks down at the doctor, "So, we are maturing faster _because_...?"

"Because you _are_ mature. Eric and Godric offer the maturity only centuries can bring, you offer the maturity of the spirit, and Sookie… Teaches the joy of a loving family," Ludwig tells us as she hands Jason a new band. "We do not take strength from knowledge alone. We take strength from compassion, from love, and from family. Strength is not merely one of brute force, but of the mind and spirit. I do believe that the _true_ source of most of this strength comes from Godric. _Finally,_ that boy's childish heart is healed and it is the heart of a man with a mind holding the wisdom of the ages. Having a heart that old, strong, and _finally_ capable of love at the base of your bloodline's roots is what I think is helping the rest of the line flourish."

Jason is on his fourth band now and he's finally showing some difficulty stretching them. His arms shake violently and he barely extends his arms fully before he drops the band to the floor. Ludwig hands him a fifth and he can barely do more than remove the slack.

Taking the band from him and collecting the others, Ludwig takes out one of her zillions of charts and starts writing in it. "I might as well do your fertility test while I am here," she points at me with her pen and I groan.

"So, I guess it's a real good thing Godric met Cammie, huh?" Jason remarks.

"Camilla is not the lone variable of Godric's mending heart. Of course, she is the main component, but everyone within the bloodline has helped. Even you, Baby Vampire," she points at my brother as she reaches into her bag and supplies me with a sample cup. I banish myself to the powder room and return quickly as not to miss any more of the conversation.

Watching Ludwig go through her usual motions of analyzing my urine and drawing my blood, I wait for her news on the vampires in my life. Jason is standing, waiting silently as well.

"Still not preheating that oven yet, eh?" Ludwig teases me. "Well, you obviously have plenty of time to start a family."

"What about me?" Jason asks impatiently.

"You will never start a family, Stackhouse," Ludwig rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" my brother whines.

Ludwig cackles at her joke and finally starts giving the assessment. "I averaged your strength to that of an eighty-year-old vampire. As it has _almost_ been five years, that would be a twenty-year strength increase for a single year."

"Whoa, so in another six years I'd be equivalent to a two-hundred-year-old!?" Jason asks excitedly.

"I must evaluate all vampires of the bloodline. I am sure that by a certain age the gap lessens, but yours and Pamela's youth is allowing you to expand faster," Ludwig explains.

"Question?" I interrupt as curiosity and a little hope tugs at my heart.

"Potential answer," Ludwig offers impatiently.

"Isn't Bonding related to maturity and age?" I ask.

"It is," Ludwig agrees.

"So, if they're aging at a faster rate, doesn't that mean that they'd be equivalent to an ancient's age in just fifty years or so? Would that mean that they could find their Bondeds in less than a century?"

Jason looks at me in surprise and Ludwig's face has tightened thoughtfully, "I suppose it _is_ possible… An interesting theory even, _but,_ " Ludwig looks at me with a super serious gaze, "Bonding is a compatibility with the spirit. The reason Bonding is a compulsion and not merely a wish is because a Bonded is the equivalent of a soulmate. There is only one spirit that could spark such a response from a vampire. If you were to look at existing vampires who have remained with a single lover for _centuries_ , chances are it is because they found their soulmate, but cannot Bond."

I frown, "I don't know any-"

"Diedre and Cassandra, or as you know her, the Ancient Pythoness," Ludwig smiles. "That is the oldest love I have ever known and it is nearly older than me!" The doctor pauses a moment, waiting for any sort of response before finally speaking, "Well, that is all I will do for now. When this current situation has settled, I will return and do an evaluation on the entire bloodline and see where all of you stand within your power."

"Thank you, Doctor," I murmur a bit distractedly as I take all this in.

When Ludwig leaves and it is just Jason and me standing around the living room, we look at each other at a loss for what to say. Instead, we settle back into grading papers and sit in silence.

"Hey, you got 'Snow White' in any of your classes?" Jason asks me suddenly.

"Which one is that?" I ask, hating his nicknaming method for his students.

"Uh, Jeremy Lintner," he tells me. "He's that… What they call 'em? Not Goth… Emo! He's that Emo kid."

"I have a Jeremy Lintner in my third period Freshman English class," I tell him. "Why?"

"Check this out," He hands me a paper. "I asked the class to write three paragraphs about Venice. Check out Snow White's."

I read the paragraphs and nod approvingly, "Technical mistakes in his grammar, but very good imagery. Is the historical aspect accurate?"

"Hammer meet head of the nail," Jason tells me.

"I'll talk to him about taking a creative writing class next year-"

"Sook, have you noticed anything about him? I know we've only been teaching here a couple days, but… He seems…withdrawn, don't he?"

"Honestly, I've been following Taylor Charleston around since I met him. Haven't even noticed much about Jeremy."

"Taylor, that's the shifter boy, right?" Jason asks.

I nod and worry my lip between my teeth a bit, "Jason, I don't think he knows what he is."

Jason frowns at this news, "We should contact the local Pack Master and make sure they know about Taylor."

"That's not a bad idea," I murmur thoughtfully.

"There's at least one Were kid at the school. Wouldn't he know?" Jason asks.

I shake my head, "Not until Taylor's first transformation. He's too young himself to sense an unpopped shifter."

Jason nods, rakes his hand through his hair, and goes to my husband's office to find his little black book of Supernatural contacts.

"You think this would be him?" Jason asks as he returns with the open book and points at a name.

 _~OH:PM:2001-CURRENT~_ is written in Eric's elegant script and highlighted in green. The abbreviations seem right.

"I think so… Scott… Smiley?" I giggle a bit at the name, but know not to get my hopes up on an amicable conversation. "Here, let me call. Maybe if one of the living members of the family makes the call, it'll be more civil?" I say hopefully, taking the phonebook from him.

Picking up the phone, I quickly call and wait nervously as the receiver rings. Finally, the line picks up and I hold my breath as, _"Scott here,"_ comes to me over the phone.

"Is this Pack Master, Scott Smiley? Of the Ohio pack?" I ask a bit unsteadily.

" _Who's asking?"_ his voice growls at me over the phone.

"H-hi, Sir," I swallow hard. "This is Sookie Northman, I-I teach at Stone Water High School-"

" _I know who you are, Northman,"_ I'm a bit taken aback. Only my husband gets called just plain 'Northman,' and I'm definitely not used to it! _"What are you bugging me for?"_

"Well, I'm new to the area and I know this is none of my business, but one of my students is a shifter who hasn't made his first transfor-"

" _Taylor Charleston. Yeah. I know him. And you're right. He's none of your business,"_ Smiley snarls at me and I feel my shoulders tremble a bit. How I can be an immortal and still feel weak in the knees when someone's mean to me is beyond me, but I just can't stand when someone doesn't like me when we've never even met!

"You're right, he's your pack's business. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone in-"

" _He_ _ **is**_ _alone. His parents got themselves shunned by the local pack before he was even born. Then the same crap that got them banned is what got them killed. Little shit is on his own-"_

"But he's just a kid!" I protest. "He wasn't even born and you're just gonna make him figure out-"

" _You went and stuck your nose in his business. You can take care of him for all I care,"_ Smiley tells me just as he hangs up on me.

Putting the phone down, I look at Jason for help. _What am I going to do?_

"Any idea when he might pop?" Jason asks after I've been frozen into silence for too long.

I raise my hands helplessly in an effort to explain that I have no idea. "It could be _any_ full moon this year."

Jason nods pityingly before asking, "Got any idea how we could handle it?"

I ponder this a moment before deciding, "The next full moon isn't for another week and a half. Eric will be back well before then. We can talk to him and see what he has to say."

My brother nods again and looks back at his ungraded papers, "I guess that's all we can do for now."

"Yeah," I reply sadly.

 **Eric's POV:**

In all honesty, Lorena should be much more difficult to find than she actually is. A call to Pamela and Compton informed me that his link to his Maker was open, that she was on her way to him. I must give the bitch credit, I did not expect her to come to her progeny's aid so quickly.

As a matter of fact, I stop into a nearby store for a gallon of vinegar to dump over my head to mask my scent. Thankfully vampires do not shed skin cells like humans and all we must accomplish in hiding our signature scent from Weres or shifters is to overwhelm our scent. Of course, the potent stench of vinegar will almost always convince them a Supernatural was involved, but there is no way for them to identify that scent's owner in the future. Garlic and coffee grounds also work, but garlic lingers too long and coffee is too time consuming to apply. Therefore, vinegar is a Supernatural's go-to scent disrupter.

Stepping out into the late evening, I find a safe spot to ascend into the night sky.

With my trained eyes, I oversee the incoming traffic to the city, looking for a frantically driven vehicle. When I spot my mark, I dump the bottle of vinegar over my body and dive down toward my victim. I have just enough time to glimpse the vampiress through the windshield as I clutch the front end of the car and fling it heavenward. Cars nearby swerve and honk, reacting to, though not understanding what exactly their eyes have witnessed.

With no regard for the confused humans, I follow the vehicle's impromptu journey into the skies and catch it upon its descent before flinging it outward into the nearby lake. When it lands, Lorena forces her way from the wreckage as it sinks and flinches as I grab her by her neck.

"Stealing my family's secrets, Lorena?" I cluck my tongue at her disapprovingly as I hold us above the water.

"Enjoy your impervious immortality while you can," Lorena seethes between her teeth. "It won't be long before your Master orders you to remove your Mate's wings so that he may perish!"

"His Mate will recover," I smirk. "You miscalculated and now _you_ will be the one who meets their Final Death. Did you honestly believe we would not track down the one who attacked our family?"

"Mine will be far from the last attack," Lorena assures, "and, eventually, someone will tear your nest asunder!"

I cannot help the smile that tugs at my lips, "Do you think threatening a Viking with battle is anything more than an invitation for fun?"

"Then why am I still talking?" my prey demands angrily, but her eyes speak the truth. I can read their fear and frantic scramblings for an escape.

"I want you to meet your True Death knowing you lost your existence for absolutely nothing. You slowed my bloodline down for a few days and you left a trail of breadcrumbs all the way back to yourself. If you say my bloodline has aligned more enemies, then now I know to start gathering our comrades." With that, I grasp her chin and the top of her head. Her weight acts against her as I spin with cyclonic speeds until that weight severs her neck and her head detaches. Next, a wave of blood arcs across the lake and splashes into the water to disperse and leave no memory of Lorena, other than the sinking wreckage of her vehicle.

I allow my body to be pushed by the gentle winds coming across the lake. My body pushes closer and closer to the coast where I dive into the not yet chilling waters and let any residual blood and vinegar disperse among the soft ripples. As I float, fully clothed, in the water, my hair undulating along with the ripples, I stare up at the sky and nervously ask of the barely visible stars, "What is about to become of my world?"

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	48. Chapter 48

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry guys, transitional chapter. This is another that **msbuffy** edited before a huge rewrite, so please forgive the errors!_

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Faith**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Eric!" I whoop excitedly once my husband arrives in the driveway. I can't even wait for him to pull into the garage before I'm running out the door and bouncing like a toddler for him to scoop me into his arms.

He seems just as impatient because he throws the car into park, gets out of it and wraps me up into a tight hug. His lips find mine quickly and soon I find myself twisting my arms and legs around him. "I missed you," he murmurs against my mouth.

"I missed you, too," I assure him. "Three days felt like _forever_!"

"How is Camilla doing?" he asks me next as we just stand hugging in the driveway, the car still running and its driver side door hanging open.

"She's just fine. A little weak from being still for so long and not eating, but she'll be right as rain by the end of the week," I reassure him. "Godric's good, too. Where's Pam?"

"Pam took a flight to New York to gather her things and make her way back to Shreveport. She is going to stay with Godric and Camilla until the end of the school year. All three of them will come North after graduation," he tells me.

I pout a bit. I miss Pam. Heck, I miss having another girl around. Hanging with my brother and husband all the time is great, but sometimes a girl just wants her girlfriends. Even though I've only been without the two of them for a month now, it already feels a bit lonely.

"Any ideas what's been going on?" I ask worriedly.

Eric frowns as he nods, "I have some theories. This attempt on Camilla was more than likely meant to have us tip our hand. Although Lorena seemed to have been acting of her own accord, it does not mean it will not have inspired others to try and neutralize us."

I don't like the sound of that, but Camilla's mind can't be erased. She can't even be put into that coma thing again. The rest of us can only be hurt, not killed, so I guess I gotta amp up my pain tolerance…

"Sookie, everything will work out," Eric tells me comfortingly.

"I know," I whisper. "What makes _you_ so positive, though?"

"Because we have time and experience on our sides. We know a threat is looming and that is all I need to know to protect you." Though every part of me has faith in Eric, I'm still feeling something like disappointment. "What is it, Sookie?"

"I'm not sure," I confess slowly.

Eric sighs and presses his forehead against mine, "Go inside and let me park the car, Sookie. Then we will talk."

Instead of pushing for answers, I do as he suggested and go to the kitchen to make myself some tea. _Tea is good. Even if I'd prefer coffee…_

When my Bonded arrives in the kitchen, I look up from my steaming mug and wait for him to deliver whatever bad news it is he's keeping to himself.

"As we discussed before my departure, I am noticing shifts in policies and political positions that are… Telling," Eric announces as he sits at the counter and pauses. At first I think it's because he's trying to emphasize the issue, maybe even increase the drama, but I realize it is because he could hear the family moving to join us. Soon Godric, Camilla, and Jason are all there, so Eric continues, "The vampire community knows our stance. They are aware if they want to take arms against humans, they will be fighting our bloodline and our allies. The attack on Camilla was probably meant to force our hand. If we had any sort of vulnerability, it would have been exploited to allow Camilla to be restored or even to allow Godric to end his and Camilla's lives."

Godric gives his Bonded a sheepish, apologetic look. None of us miss the exasperated eye roll she gives him in return.

"Instead, we proved the attack was inconsequential," Jason points out. "So, wouldn't that mean they're gonna have to alter their plans?"

Eric shakes his head, "Alter, yes. Scrap, no. I have taken William Compton on as an informant. We will see if his new loyalty to us is genuine, and take action from there. His current job is tracking Grissom down so we can give him a long overdue staking. With any luck, the attack upon Camilla is separate from whatever plan the rest of the vampire community is forming."

"Theories?" Godric asks, taking a seat and pulling Cammie into his side a bit tighter. He seems unmoved by Grissom's death sentence.

My husband frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "I am not prepared with many, but I am _hoping_ that these political shifts are just advantageous maneuvering. Perhaps the intention is to push laws that would protect the vampire community into the human justice system. I only considered nefarious action because of the attack upon Camilla. Now that I know Lorena is the one who initiated it, I am less certain that it was a purposeful move toward some world changing goal. The fact that Lorena is the one who took the action of glamouring the human who attacked Camilla only assures me that it was not some conspiracy. If multiple vampires had been involved, Lorena would have suggested someone unconnected to Compton initiate the attack. She did not know with whom she could align against us."

"That makes much more sense to me," Godric agrees. "After all, if some sort of plan for our destruction were intended, it would have been much more difficult to find an unwavering group to take on the task. The second we announced our immunities to the vampire world, they knew any failure would be their death sentence. If this had been an organized attack, we would have been pelted with bombs and fire the second I sought out my progeny."

"So the war is on _us_? The war the Ancient Pythoness saw?" Jason asks in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. That's not what I saw at all!"

"What _did_ you see, Jason?" Godric asks patiently.

"Vamps killin' humans," Jason frowns thoughtfully, and I see this look on his face that makes my heart ache. Something in the Pythoness' vision has stirred him deeply. "A _lot_. In churches, on the streets and just all over. A bunch of ancient vamps were killed too."

"It is difficult for a Seer to interpret what and _when_ they See, Jason," Godric tells him gently. "The reflective _glimpse_ you stole from one is not very telling."

My brother makes a displeased face at his Maker's point, "I guess that's true, but why would Diedre and the Pythoness get all worked up and try to force our hand like that if it wasn't meant to stint a war?"

 _Because we wanted to keep hiding…_

"Because," I whisper, "we were scared to show off our power. You said yourselves, Endymion was _there_ confirming all these powers. We were just going to keep hiding in the shadows, not really letting anyone know that you guys had your immunities. Endymion, Diedre and the Pythoness want us to be a deterrent. Maybe we are already stopping a war. Maybe our very existence is what really matters, and that others _know_ we exist."

"That would explain the desperation Diedre was experiencing, as well as her momentary displeasure at the wedding," Eric considers my point. "She knew that we had every intention of maintaining our secret for the time being."

Godric interrupts our musings with his own theory, "Perhaps we should make another announcement to the vampire community."

"Such as?" Eric asks.

The Master of the Bloodline smiles, "With the existence of V addicts and drainers, perhaps we should assure the community that we will protect them from human threats as we would protect humans from vampire threats."

"What do you foresee that entailing?" Eric raises his eyebrows skeptically.

Godric shrugs, "Stopping a drainer if we happen upon one. Keeping our homes stocked with blood in the event that a weakened vampire finds himself upon our doorstep, and maintaining light proofed chambers if they need shelter."

My lips tilt into a smile, "I like the sound of that."

"You do?" Eric asks me in surprise.

"Of course," I laugh. "I don't want anyone to be hurt; not vampires, humans, Weres… Anyone."

"Speaking of two-natured folk," Jason raises his hand slowly. "We got an unpopped shifter at the school, and he's adopted without any two-natured support system. We tried calling the Pack Master around here, but he said in no uncertain terms that he doesn't want anything to do with this kid. I guess his parents got themselves ostracized from the local pack, and now he's on his own with adoptive, human parents."

"I see." Eric frowns and leans back into his seat thoughtfully. "I will have to make a call in the morning."

I smile gratefully at my Bonded and lean my head against his shoulder. Suddenly the future doesn't feel so daunting. Even though I'll have to wait longer than I'd like to have my girlfriends back by my side, it's not so scary or sad now that a war isn't about to break out. Cammie is well, and Eric's taken care of _part_ of the problem. I'm sure Godric will take care of the other part of the problem posthaste.

For the first time I can remember, the "vampire stuff" is a lot less frightening. In a way, it feels _justified_.

 _But why is my stomach shrinking at the idea of it? Why is my heart pounding in objection?_

 **Eric's POV:**

After our meeting has adjourned, I look around the room with a bit of annoyance. With so many additional vampires in the house, I know it will be a chore convincing my Bonded to make love, and after so many days apart, I am anxious to do so.

"Eric," My wife takes my hand and tugs me toward the door. "Will you take me out for some dinner? I'm feeling cooped up."

I nod as I reach once more for my car keys. "Where would you like to go?"

I follow Sookie out the front door, and she takes the keys from my hand to climb into the driver's seat. This turn of events makes my body coil worriedly. She has the keys to my Corvette. _Gods, please protect my poor mechanical child!_

"C'mon, I know a great place," Sookie smiles and slips behind the wheel. She pulls the adjuster on the seat and I find myself saying another silent prayer. _This is happening. This is actually happening._

As I sit in the passenger seat, I stare at my wife with fear and anxiety. The first thing she does upon turning over the ignition is stall the engine. Before I can demand to drive, she gets the car in reverse and takes off down the driveway… Where she stalls again trying to put it into first gear. As I am about to make a demand to change seats, she bolts down the street like she has been suddenly possessed by the spirit of Dale Earhhardt… _I love my wife, I love my wife…_ I think helplessly as images of my car wrecked into a tree spring to mind.

We drive easily for a few miles before I note that she is already slowing down. We eventually end up sitting in a parking lot near the bike trails.

"There is food here?" I ask in surprise.

"No," Sookie replies, "there's just no vampire family members to eavesdrop on my husband making me cum like a freight train." I look at her in surprise as she slips from behind the wheel and crawls into my lap.

"Gods, I love you," I growl as I pull her hips tightly against my own. I grind up against her, and Sookie moans as my hardness quickly grows. Reaching up, I let her perfect breasts rest into my palms. She sighs into my mouth as her hips begin to rock teasingly against my own. Her heat is already warming me, her desire is already flooding me.

"Eric," Sookie mumbles against my mouth as she takes a breath from our kiss. My fingers give a tightening nipple a hard tug and she squeezes her thighs in response. "Let me feel you, Darlin'." She kisses along my jaw and down my throat as I reach between us to undo my belt and fly. Soon enough of me is exposed to meet our goal, and the only task remaining is to tear her panties from her hips.

Without warning, I reach beneath my wife's skirt and destroy the scrap of fabric that keeps me from her true warmth. She gasps against my throat and I feel her approving lust flare in the Bond. My wife loves a little 'caveman' primitiveness in our lovemaking.

No longer with a barrier between us, Sookie begins to lower herself upon me. I feel the head of my cock slip between her welcoming folds, and thrust up to meet her. However, she recognizes my intent and quickly raises herself away so I am left unsatisfied. Instead of letting me deep into her pussy, Sookie rocks so that only my head enjoys the sweet suction and squeeze of her heat.

"Sookie," I grip her hips, but refuse to force her all the way down. She will want it soon herself, and it will be that much sweeter when she gives in. Her resistance is admirable as her full, thick ass jiggles with the quick staccato of her movements. If only I had a mirror to watch her bottom as she rides my tip with such fervor.

"Eric," she moans loudly as her will power can hold back no more. Her weight shifts and finally I am buried inside of her completely. "Oh!" She arches back and twists her hips frantically. Finally I am able to thrust up to meet her, and she releases a rising cry as I pound beneath her furiously.

Her hand reaches back to plant against my knee, and I know this is her way of telling me to be still. My wife's eyes lock upon mine, glazed and focused as she finds a new rhythm. She undulates with great intent until her jaw slackens and she seems to go into a trance. At last she cries out, and her internal muscles tighten upon me. Her body bows as those muscles squeeze and release me over and over until the contractions slow. When I feel Sookie's body begin to relax, I begin my own movements once again.

Grabbing Sookie's hips, I start pounding upward again, and she braces her hands upon my shoulders. "Yeah," she mumbles as her second wind has not arrived yet, "yeah, Darlin', like that!" she says more eagerly.

I reach between us to stroke her clit, but she seems more content to grind against my pelvis when our hips meet.

"Oh, Eric," she groans as her muscles start flexing again.

As her orgasm causes her body to tighten around me once more, I find my own release. While her body grips at the final shreds of my control, I give her all that I am. All of my lust and love. Every ounce of my essence and being. Finally, to be with her once again.

{†}

The following morning after Sookie leaves for school, I break out my black book of Supernaturals.

" _Scott here,"_ The Ohio Pack Master's voice comes over the phone.

"Hello, Scott. This is Eric Northman-"

" _Like I told your woman, I got no interest in-"_

"Keeping your position as the local Pack Master?" I finish for him in my most bored tone. Scott remains silent, so I continue, "My wife may not know any better quite yet, but I certainly do. You cannot knowingly ostracize an _orphaned_ two-natured like this. Your kind is not prepared to come out to the public yet, and with vampires in the open, no one is going to overlook a fifteen year old boy spontaneously turning into a house cat or a golden retriever."

Scott snarls in the back of his throat and I resist rolling my eyes at the 'big bad wolf' trying to intimidate me. _I_ _ **am**_ _the biggest bad he will ever meet!_

"If you are through posturing, I suggest you begin making calls among your pack and see who is willing to volunteer services. I highly suggest the parents of Rick Chandler. The child goes to school with this young shifter, and it would be much easier for his family to spend time with Taylor than others from your pack."

Scott snarls some more under his breath and I change my tone to reflect that I am absolutely through with his bullshit, "Or I will be contacting every last one of your pack that I can find and inform them that their leader is risking their exposure."

" _I'll talk to the Chandlers and get back to you,"_ Scott finally utters and then hangs up.

I put my cell phone down, a bit of smugness tugging at my ego before I mentally check off my first task of the morning. Next, I pull my keyboard closer and begin drafting the mass e-mail that will assure the vampire community that they still have allies in the Gaul Line. When the message is complete, I send it to Godric for notes and revisions. We send it back and forth several times before we both seem content with the letter.

Mostly it is a statement about our bloodline's intention to protect the vampire community from human attacks. We offer our assistance toward investigating any human related grievances, taking care to address the infantile organization known as the Fellowship of the Sun. It is a relatively new group, but they have 'zealots in the making' exuding all from their demeanor.

Finally, I open a fresh composition and address it to Russel Edgington of Mississippi, Caroline Greer of New York, Joan Scooner of Minnesota and finally Diedre Thorn and the Ancient Pythoness. In my letter to them I explain the blatant, yet futile, attack on the Gaul Line, and its concerning possibilities. I ask my allies to please keep their informants aware of any news regarding future attempts on my family to prevent any future hinderances.

 _Hopefully none read too much into my request._ The last thing I need is for them to believe we have vulnerabilities that could be exploited. Russel can be quite a Wild Card when he gets bored.

{†}

Sookie has been very distracted these past weeks and every time I bring it up, she merely shrugs. At one point, she brought up the unpopped shifter again and I assured her that a member of Scott Smilie's pack had already agreed to come assess the boy as well as speak to his human guardians about the situation.

However, even after a mentor of sorts was found for this lost shifter, Sookie did not brighten or appear any less distracted. At first I thought it was the new job, learning to balance the closeness of her new colleagues as well as her career, but the level of this distraction never fluctuated. She was never more uncomfortable at school than home.

 _If only she would let me in on these concerns._ After she continually brushed off my worry and questions, I asked her brother, Camilla, and Pam if she had mentioned anything. Nothing.

Everything feels as though it is making her sad or unhappy and it has felt that way for nearly two months now since I returned from Louisiana and Camilla had regained consciousness.

A creeping, terrifying realization hits me. _What if she felt my gloating and amusement while Pam tortured Compton? What if she felt my vindication while I gave Lorena her True Death?_

That thought nearly paralyzes me and my mind tries to think of a way to coax understanding from her. Yet, I cannot fathom how I could make her understand, nor a reason why I would want her to. Instead, I try to think of how to earn her forgiveness and I get to work preparing my groveling.

 _If only I knew what this mood was about!_ I think desperately as I flip through her family cookbook for her favorite food. When I find her 'comfort food,' I make a quick run to the grocery store before I get to work cooking. I know it will not be as good as when she makes it for herself, but hopefully it will be good enough to open her up.

When Sookie arrives home from school and sees me in the kitchen, she smiles and comes to lean into my side.

"What's the occasion?" she asks when she sees me frying chicken for her.

Kissing the top of her head, I reply, "You have been melancholy lately. I thought this might help?"

"Really? I've been so down you're fryin' me some chicken _and_ you bought a chocolate cake?" Sookie looks at me guiltily.

"I wanted to make you smile," I whisper.

"You do. All the time," she tells me as I take the chicken off the pan and let it set on a plate of paper towels as I have seen her do so many times in the last four years.

"It has been a smile of consolation these past weeks. I feel you hiding from me, Sookie," I tell her in as gentle a tone as I can manage. I do not want her to feel attacked. "At first, I thought it was the new job. Then I thought it was the shifter boy. Now, I am worried that it is _me_."

"It's _me,_ " Sookie confesses as she turns her back against the kitchen counter and leans against it. "I keep trying so hard not to worry so much about the future, but-" she takes a nervous breath, unable to finish her statement.

"Tell me?" I plead gently. "I ache knowing you feel this way and I am unable to make it better."

Sookie looks at her feet and I hear her murmuring her confessions, "I felt like it was fair that you killed Lorena. I feel like it's _right_ that you beat it out of Compton."

"And that upsets you," I note.

"It makes me confused about the sort of person that I am," she whispers.

"How do you mean?" I frown and take her hands.

Sookie shrugs weakly as she looks at our joined hands. "Four years ago, I could never fathom condoning a murder. Now every action we take seems gray and foggy. If I can't feel the difference between right and wrong anymore, how am I supposed to teach it? In four more years, what more of my moral compass will point away from North?"

"Four years is a short time, Dear One. I am certain that life will slow down shortly, and you will not find yourself needing to make such compromising decisions."

"In four years, I'll be the same age that version of me who could have your babies was when she first got pregnant," Sookie rambles out quickly.

 _Babies!_ I think bewilderedly. _Why do I keep forgetting about the babies!?_ I am going to be just as terrible a father in the twenty-first century as I was in the eleventh!

"So, these past weeks you have been worrying about becoming pregnant and that you will be too morally compromised to raise them right?" I ask, tugging her toward the kitchen table to talk more comfortably.

Sookie nods as she sits meekly in her seat.

"It could never happen," I tell her truthfully. She takes another shuttering breath and I take her hands to squeeze comfortingly. "Sookie, the fact that such a thought occurred to you and you are responding like this is testament to the fact you are not _compromised_."

"But I'm so confused," she whispers and looks at our joined hands like they can ease her concerns. I know that children have been a point of conflict with her for a few years now, but every day I can feel a mild impatience brewing more and more inside of her. As much as she fears being a bad mother, she also anticipates the day she finally becomes pregnant.

"What do you mean?" I plead for these answers that seem to evade me.

"I want my certainty back," she explains in a voice that squeezes my heart like a vice. "I want our family to be safe! I feel so lost, Eric. My spirit feels weak, and I don't know how to fix it."

I wrap Sookie into my arms and let her cry against my shoulder. Sometimes, having a love like Sookie's keeping me bathed in light, I forget that I _am_ a callous bastard. I forget she gives me more than her love, more than her body, and that more than anything, she gives me a long-lost conscience. She is my moral compass long-lost, drifted into my hands, and where she points, I must follow her direction.

"You are at a spiritual conflict," I tell her. "I am sorry that I did not recognize it sooner." I _should_ have recognized it sooner.

Sookie leans away and looks at me in surprise, "Eric-"

"I forget often what a good, Christian woman you are," I smile as I pull away and play with the strands of hair framing her face. "Perhaps we should be spending some time searching for a new church. Will going back to services help you?" I ask gently.

"I don't know," she confesses and squeezes my hands. "That's where all this is coming from, I think. I've _met_ the Voice of _God_ , Eric. Everything I've ever believed in, everything I held close to my heart is chipping away and crumbling. The more I learn, the less I _know_ , and I just feel so… _lost…_ "

Suddenly I realize something very saddening. Every year more and more of her beliefs have become more impossible than the last to reconcile. All of us forced mountains of information into her without context. Now my wife is adrift in this sea of fairy tale and magic, and she cannot find where her own beliefs remain.

"Sookie, the Voice of the Pantheon does not negate the existence of your beliefs. I wish I knew more to say to help you, but my own existence has never relied on my beliefs. Even as a human, belief was found more in myself than stories of the Divine."

My wife takes her hands from mine and gazes at her upturned palms. I can feel some objection in her, but her lips refuse to move. She resists the urge to voice her worries or concerns.

I try once more to ease some of the burden on her heart, "Do not think of Lorena as a retribution. Her True Death was one that was necessary for the safety of our family. That is all, Sookie. There is a threat against our family, and Godric and I are merely protecting our family. Our child will know that your true heart is family. He will feel loved and safe."

"So, it's gonna be a boy?" she teases as she pushes away the last of her drying tears.

"The first will," I tell her with certainty. "I do not know about any after that, but I know our firstborn will be a son."

"And how do you know that?" she laughs.

My shoulders lift as I rise from the table and go to the stove to retrieve her cooled chicken. It is still warm, but no longer scalding. Setting the plate in front of her, I confess, "It is just a feeling I have."

"What are we going to name him?" she is still teasing, but there is a name on the tip of my tongue. I think she can read the hesitation on my face, or perhaps in the Bond. "Eric, do you have a name picked out?" Her voice is so earnest and patient.

On one hand, I am hesitant to let her change the topic while it is unresolved, but on the other, I do not think we can go any further today. The Bond is telling me that she feels emotionally drained by the topic. All I am able to do now is hope that having her talk about her crisis of faith is enough to let her begin healing.

"Leif," I whisper and I feel _bashful?_ "It was my brother's name."

Her lips split into a smile, "I like it."

 **Sookie's POV:**

With my twenty-third birthday comes the day I've anticipated the most in _months._

Pam, Camilla, and Godric are moving up north to the same subdivision as Eric, Jason, and me. Pam's moving in with Jason while Cammie and Godric are getting their own place. I can't contain myself as I bounce around the airport, waiting for my best friends to come home!

Though I just saw Cammie last month for her college graduation, it feels like _forever_! When her wavy brown hair springs into view, I hop, skip, and jump into her arms. We hug and squeal and jump like schoolgirls as our vampires just watch us. Pam looks a little put out that I'm not squealing all over her, too, but I know she's a little relieved as well. She still has trouble accepting that she's one of the girls and doesn't have to be so solemn and cold.

Jason greets Pam with one of their usual cheek kisses, but Cammie and I are clinging to each other like we've been apart for decades.

I can't understand how all vampires _don't_ live in larger nests! As much as I love my husband and brother, I miss having my girlfriends around and I miss having the one man who can make Eric express any form of humility. I missed Pam's teasing remarks and quipping abilities. I missed Godric absorbing some of the heavier conversations.

As I look at the three members of my family who have been missing, I realize I've missed the outlets they provide. Eric and I are always so _serious_ lately. Our conversations, our silence, even our sex life, I miss the teasing and the playfulness!

"Are we splitting ways?" Eric looks at me with raised eyebrows as I still haven't let Cammie go.

"Yeah," I laugh with a bit of embarrassment. "I want to catch up with my girls!" I finally tug Pam into the group hug she's been holding out on and watch as Eric smiles and nods. The guys just laugh and go to the luggage carousels to start bringing all the bags home while Pam takes the keys to Jason's truck from him. We three ladies are soon piled into the pickup and tearing through Columbus instead of heading back to the suburbs.

"So," Pam looks at me sideways and smirks, "I take it you missed us?"

"Soooo much," I confess with exasperation. "Everything has felt way too _huge_ without you guys."

"How do you mean?" Cammie asks, leaning in between us from the small seat behind us in the truck cab.

I go into an epic tale of the past eight and a half months. Soon they know all about my baby fears, the stress of the Were community and our family, the fact Eric's been tracking down these political shifts, Jason's fang throbbing obsession with some student he knows better than to actually go after, and the fact I feel ready to explode at any moment.

"Who is this girl?" Pam asks curiously and I roll my eyes. Of course, Pam would focus on a delicious female.

"She's a Freshman and Jason's been complaining that her scent is making his fangs want to pop. Eric told him its perfectly normal. Sometimes a human smells tastier than others and they can be harder to resist. Jason's resisting and everything, but he looks really agitated at lunch. I think this girl might be in his third or fourth period class," I explain.

Pam grins and I see her hands flex a bit on the steering wheel, "I might need to do a little drive-by on Monday," she declares.

I laugh at her statement as she pulls into the mall parking lot and we all spill out of the truck we packed into. Pam leads the way toward the main doors and starts scouting out the wears of her new home. I know by the end of the week she'll have found us a new spa and salon, but right now she needs to know what sort of shoes and clothes are at her disposal.

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest," Pam comments as she examines the ends of my hair. "When is the last time you had it cut?"

I blanch apologetically, "Umm, whenever it was you dragged me to get it done last?" I confess.

Pam rolls her eyes, "We will find a place to get this cleaned up. This is what you could be looking like, Sookie," She gestures gloriously to Camilla and my friend does a little spin.

I smile, "It wasn't the same going without you guys."

"You've started shaving instead of keeping up on your waxing, too," Pam accuses when she looks at my legs.

I groan, "I'm _sorry_."

"There are no women in Ohio with whom you could become friends and at least have a _monthly_ spa trip?" Pam keeps nagging at me.

"It's hard," I mumble. "Everyone is so… Un-relatable," I finally admit. It's a hard truth to confess, but it is a truth nonetheless. Officially, I have very little in common with humans. In six short years, I have forgotten what _exhaustion_ feels like. I have forgotten what it feels like to "have no time." I have _never_ worried about aging or missing out… Only, now I feel like I am missing something. I feel like I am missing connections. I am missing the opportunity of _knowing_ others, and it only brings back the unforgettable burdens of my crumbling beliefs.

"Sookie?" Camilla takes my hand and I feel her take a sharp breath.

"Don't use that empathy touch on me," I ask her, wrenching my hand away. At first, the magical exercise was a sweet, beautiful thing, but now I feel like it betrays my inner turmoil that I have no right to feel.

"What's wrong?" Pam seems to finally realize that something is just not right with me and she stops to stare.

"Cammie, how did you feel when Compton called Godric with Grissom's location?" I ask Camilla desperately.

"Well," Cammie frowns as she considers my question, "I was a little worried people would realize we were connected to Grissom…"

"It didn't bother you that Godric," I pause quickly. I know better than to insinuate a murder in public.

"Nope," Cammie shrugs easily.

"And you didn't feel guilty for not feeling guilty?" I press.

Pam's shoulders finally relax as she guesses one of my many problems, "Sookie," she places her hands on my arms, "these things effect everyone differently."

"What's wrong with me?" I demand sadly.

For the first time in my life, Pam pulls me into an unasked-for hug and holds me tight, "We all know, Sookie."

"Know what?" I whisper into her chest.

"We _know_ you have been having a crisis of faith," Pam replies, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I don't," I confess. "I don't know why it's effecting me like this!"

Pam pulls me back against her chest and I feel Cammie wrap herself around me from behind. We must look like the strangest group of women ever to shop these parts.

"We can't tell you how to feel, Sookie," Cammie mumbles against my ear.

"Or how to act," Pam continues for her. "But you cannot shut yourself away to find your answers. Ever since the incident with Lorena, you have been hiding away with Jason and Eric this whole time instead of exploring the world. Find yourself, Sookie. You have all the time in the world to do so."

"Eric's been tellin' me that from the beginning," I mumble into Pam's chest. "Why does it only seem wise when you guys say it?"

"Because he's your husband," Camilla laughs. "They're meant to sound placating, not _wise_."

"He's over a thousand," I laugh as well and our little group hug breaks apart at last. "And yours is over two. Shouldn't we take them at their word?"

Camilla's nose scrunches, "Where's the fun in that? That's like playing poker with all the cards facing up."

I let out a laughing sob as I begin wiping my eyes free of tears.

"You don't have to hide from your humanity or beliefs, Sookie. There is nothing wrong about _not_ being callous," Pam tells me. "However, you do not have to hide from making connections with mortals. In a way, the more people you know and remember, the more they become immortals as well. Isn't that a little amazing? Isn't that a wonderful gift to give?"

The poisonous feeling inside of me begins to slowly recede. I can finally feel the excitement of my gifts again. Here, I've been paralyzed by my lack of empathy for an enemy and terrified of the losses I'll experience. During all that, I forgot that life _is_ experiences, the good and the bad. Enemies are not always meant to be mourned, and I can remember the friends I've made and lost, the family I've had and the new one I've made. There's been fear and sadness, but it doesn't make me cherish those connections any less. I loved Tara like a sister, even though our friendship ended in an unhappy fashion, I'll always remember the good times fondly.

"Immortality is really confusing," I tell my friends.

"It is even more confusing when you experience several new awarenesses simultaneously. Still, you get used to it," Pam shrugs.

"Or you spend more time as an immortal than you did as a mortal and it just becomes natural," Camilla teases. "I just cheated a little."

The three of us laugh and finally fall into our shopping groove. Pam finds a suitable salon and I get my hair cleaned up. Cammie finds a New Age store that she walks into and immediately back out of with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Is _that_ what they think witches are like?" Camilla asks worriedly as she looks back to the shop in disappointment. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge advocator for essential oils, but _damn_! The way they talk, you'd think they could cure cancer!"

We all chuckle and continue wandering around, letting Pam persuade us about what we _need_ in our closets. At one point, we stop into a restaurant and Pam surreptitiously glamours a server to bring her a True Blood with a stalk of celery to make it look like a Bloody Mary.

"Can you believe a Bloody Mary costs _less_ than a bottle of that synthetic crap?" Pam grumbles as we leave the restaurant.

"I can't believe you actually drank it," Camilla replies with a laugh.

As my two best friends laugh and lead me through the mall, I feel a weight finally leaving my shoulders. For the first time, I think I finally realize the truth about marriage and family. I love my husband and I love my brother, but sometimes a girl just needs her friends.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	49. Chapter 49

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry for the later post, everyone. My bed just looked so comfy last night! Also, thanks to laziness and procrastination, this chapter never made it to **Msbuffy**. I've still tried to do my best with the edit, but beg you to overlook the small errors._

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Forty-Nine: Playing Spies**

 _ **March 2009**_

 **Eric's POV:**

"Sookie," I growl against my wife's lips as she kisses me urgently, "you have to leave for work."

"Just one more time," Sookie pleads as her stocking encased thighs squeeze my hip. She is dressed for work, minus her bottoms, and she has never looked so delicious.

I groan and pull her mouth back to mine while giving her bottom a soft smack with my hand. The playful attack makes her body tremble excitedly, "Go to work."

My Sookie pouts as she rolls off of me and onto the floor. She huffs and shakes her bottom with its soft, pink glow.

"Dear One," I sigh as she pulls a thong from her panty drawer and slides it up her legs, "please stop trying to break my resolve." She snaps the elastic against her hip and I purse my lips in response. "You are a devil."

"I'm an _angel_ and you know it," she teases as she grabs her slacks and slips them over her legs. _Gods, I want to rip those off and take her against the chest of drawers!_

As I watch my wife finish dressing for work and walk her to the garage for a departing kiss, I have a moment to reflect on the last couple years.

After the reuniting of the family, I felt Sookie's spirits rise once more. Though the doubts returned occasionally, it was obvious that they did not consume her like before. It was a relief to me, but also quite bitter. The realization that my Bonded needed more than me was a disappointment, but I remained considerably calm about the epiphany. After all, with youth comes uncertainty and a mild level of discontentment.

Thankfully, her crisis of faith seemed to ease with the arrival of Camilla and Pam. I do not know what they said to her, but when everyone returned that evening, Sookie was in better spirits than I had seen since arriving in Ohio. She began getting to know the neighbors, and took on a job teaching summer classes. My wife began befriending other teachers, and she started dragging me out in the evening for gatherings.

It is with a happy smile that I spend my morning and early afternoon going through business emails and combing through Compton's most recent information leaks. _Another vampire nest was attacked?_ The news distracts me through the remainder of the day until I hear my wife return.

"What are you up to, Dear One?" I ask, arriving in the study to find Sookie setting a stack of papers on her coffee table. She has continued to refuse using a real desk to do her work. She insists that working on the floor makes it feel more fun.

"Grading some papers," she answers. Sookie looks up at me with a soft smile as she turns on the TV to prattle on in the background.

I smile as I come sit on the couch behind her. She is on the floor, legs crossed lotus style and poised beautifully beside the coffee table. As she lowers her head to continue grading, I reach forward and begin rubbing her shoulders. Her pen quickly falls to the coffee table and she groans.

We remain like that for a while. I rub her shoulders, and she moans softly as I work out the knots from noisy children and overdo assignments.

 _~ "Soulless creatures **have** no rights!" _ screams Reverend Newlin who is being interviewed on the news. _"My church is about the preservation of humanity, and encourages the true children of God to heed not the denizens of darkness!"_ ~

My ears tune out the "reverend's" words. He has been making quite a stir lately, and Nan Flannigan is becoming increasingly frustrated by his rantings. Twice now they have been put on the news together to debate vampire/human politics, and both times Newlin refused to speak directly to her. Instead he spoke to the prompter, and ignored every statement the vampire representative made.

This afternoon the bigot is being interviewed by himself, and he is further proving his extremist views. Just as his "sermon" is hitting a screaming stride, he is interrupted by the news anchor.

~ _"Excuse me one moment Reverend, but we have breaking news,"_ Chad Spencer interjects. The camera pans to square him in the shot, and the anchor speaks into the camera. _"According to overnight reports that have only just now been confirmed; no less than five vampires were slain in the Dallas area last night. Additionally, this station has been tracking vampire slayings for the past six months after a rash of murders occurred-"_

" _Something dead and evil cannot be murdered!"_ Newlin admonishes the anchor's statements.

Without breaking his professionalism, Chad continues as if an outburst had not just happened, _"- that brings this years wrongful vampire deaths to eighteen nationwide!"_

 _"Do God's work, true followers of Jesus!"_ Newlin cries.

I quickly shut off the television and Sookie and I sit stock still in the study.

We are absorbed in silence a long time before Sookie finally whispers, "What's going on?"

Leaning back into the sofa, I confess, "Compton has been telling me for a few weeks now that there has been an uncomfortable number of vampire slayings this year."

"How many?" she asks cautiously.

"In addition to the eighteen you just heard reported, there have been five others," I tell her.

"Twenty-three murders in six months?" Sookie leans forward, pulling her knees up to her chest. I see as she rests her head against her knees that she is considering the magnitude of the number. "Is it hate crimes?"

"That is what Compton and quite a few other vampires are thinking," I answer. "Four nests were struck accounting for the eighteen True Deaths the reporter announced. The other five occurred among individuals who took home a meal from a bar."

"Drainers?" she guesses.

I nod, "I would guess so."

She frowns a moment before stating, "Isn't tracking down and killin' a nest of vampires supposed to be difficult?"

"It is, and the nests that were struck were not what we would consider 'at risk'. Three of the four nests were mainstreaming and not putting themselves purposefully at odds with humans. The fourth nest was a pair of older vampires both over the age of five hundred. They should have known how to keep safe."

"You think it's organized."

"I do."

"Do you know by whom?" she presses.

It is my own turn to frown now, and I point loosely to the television.

"That crazy Newlin guy!?" Sookie gasps.

"A figurehead. His son has been doing far worse in Dallas. Over half the destroyed nests happened in the Dallas/ Fort Worth Area," I confess. "Theodore Newlin has accomplished most of his roaring from Utah as of late, and left Dallas to his son. Steve Newlin has stayed mostly in Texas."

"Wasn't the Dallas/ Fort Worth area Godric's Area before we were Bonded?" she wonders.

"It was, but last I heard, it was under the control of Isabel. She has been in control of that Area since before vampires came out of the coffin. Actually," I pause to reflect, "if I remember correctly, she still calls Godric from time to time for advice."

Sookie watches intently as I reach for my phone and call my Maker.

" _Yes, Eric?"_ Godric's voice answers politely after the first ring.

"Master, have you heard from Isabel lately?" I ask.

There is a pause before he replies, _"Not since last year when she told me she had taken a human lover."_

 _'That information strikes me as peculiar,'_ I think guardedly. "She called you to gush about her human?"

Godric chuckles, _"No, she called to talk to me about the expansion of the Fellowship of the Sun facility. Hugo merely came up after we talked business."_

"What was her concern about the FoTS?" I ask.

" _From what she was able to glean, there was no order for the expansion. She believed Steve Newlin was preparing to do more than merely denounce the vampire community, but also work toward destroying it,"_ he tells me.

"Have you read or heard about the number of destroyed nests?" I press, trying to keep the anger from my voice.

" _I have, but have yet to determine a course of action,"_ he confesses.

Sookie, who has had her ear pressed against the phone, chimes in, "What if Eric and I went to Dallas and did some snooping?"

" _Excuse me?"_ Godric replies with surprise.

"The Fellowship considers themselves a church, right? We can go there under the guise of being new to the area, and scoping out a new church for after the move," she explains.

" _Eric?"_ I can hear the hesitant hopefulness in my Maker's voice.

He likes this plan, but I have my concerns over bringing Sookie into such a place. My wife is fiery. Some of the things she could hear might make it difficult for her to maintain her poise. _But,_ I look at her appraisingly and remember that she hears unsavory things all day. Our short nine years together have proven time and again that I underestimate her abilities far too often. My wife _is_ fiery, but she is also strong, resilient and smart.

"If Sookie is willing to do this, I am too," I reply to my Maker at last. Godric releases a slow breath. "I would like to take Jason as well. If he can sense a vampire mind nearby, it might imply there is a traitor to our kind."

" _This will be Sookie and Jason's first reconnaissance mission,"_ Godric points out.

"I am aware. It is better for him to train among humans rather than vampires," I remind and Godric chuckles an agreement. "We will leave this weekend."

 **Sookie's POV:**

Godric called ahead to warn Isabel that we'd be doing some snooping in Area 9, but as the plane begins its descent, I can't help but feel anxious and a bit excited. Isabel's human is supposed to be meeting us at the airport, and as far as he knows, we're humans who are vampire sympathizers. Our story is that we are part of an organization trying to prevent vampire hate crimes. Eric explained that the vampire community created a law stating the nature of our existence was not to be known by **any** humans. _I guess it's for moments like these…_

As my family lands in Dallas, and we find ourselves at the gate, I can already see a man holding up a sign that says 'Northman'. He's good looking. Dark brown hair, professional looking. Godric told us he's a lawyer.

 _'Shit, the burner cell is still in my office… I'll drop them at their hotel and slip back later-'_ I hear from our escort during a precursory scan of his mind.

Taking Eric's hand I tug him away from Hugo like we never even saw him. Jason looks at us confusedly, but follows without a word. When we're on our way to the car rental area, my brother finally says, "Leak?"

"Yup," I respond. "Stay away from him."

"You are certain?" Eric asks me.

"Pretty darn," I reply, "but I want to meet him on my terms, not his. Somewhere without all this white noise."

"I will have Isabel arrange a meeting with him later," Eric replies and kisses the top of my head. "We will have to make other room reservations as well. If he had any part in the process, our room could be compromised."

"Agreed," I nod.

"All right," Jason adds, "I'll grab our bags and meet ya around front."

"Thank you," Eric nods at him.

As we stand patiently in line for a rental, Eric takes out his cell phone and calls around for a hotel room. By the time we're at the front of the line, we have a new reservation, and Jason is standing with us, holding all our bags.

 _Finally_ we get our rental car, and as we leave to retrieve it, Hugo passes us. I watch him intently as he throws the cardboard sign with our last name into the trash.

 _'Did they miss the flight? Maybe Isabel died for the day when they called… At least I got time to clean up some more of this mess!'_

"Eric," I whisper, "tail him. He's gonna dispose of information. Jason and I will meet you back at the hotel."

"Look at you," Jason snickers, "commanding this badass like some sorta Head of the CIA!"

"Watch out for your sister," Eric tells my brother before disappearing into the throng of people.

I don't know how you lose a 6'5" vampire in a crowd of humans during the day, but my husband is a master of his art. _That's for sure._

When Jason and I are in the car, he wastes no time grilling me.

"So, what happened?" Jason whispers as we hit the road.

Unfolding the map I grabbed at the car rental, I look for our destination, "Head North on the Parkway and then take it to the One-Fourteen East. Looks like a drive to the hotel."

"Sook," Jason stops me, "what's goin' on?"

"Hugo is _part_ of the problem," I sigh. "I don't know how much of it, but definitely enough not to trust. We made a new reservation at the Hyatt, and are going to meet with Hugo under _our_ terms tomorrow. Eric's gonna track him for now, see if he tries to dispose of any more information. We don't want to accuse Isabel of anything without evidence. For now, she's as much a victim as anyone else."

Jason nods slowly as he weaves in and out of traffic. "So we may have already found the mole?"

"Maybe," I frown thoughtfully. "I don't want to assume anything. There have been nests that were hit outside of Dallas. That's information Isabel wouldn't necessarily know. If Hugo _is_ behind this, he can't be working on just the information that was available to Isabel."

Jason runs his hand through his hair in a frustrated tell, and I pat his thigh soothingly. "You think the FotS got other informants?"

"They must," I shrug. "If Isabel were the only common link between the destroyed nests, someone would have put it together a lot faster than you or me."

"I guess that's true enough. Heck, if the only link anyone's seen so far is the Fellowship, anyone could be informing to them. They got a bunch of followers nationwide. They even condone draining, although not the consumption of blood."

"You've been doing your homework," I laugh.

"Ever since I became a vamp I've been trying to catch up. Although, I don't really like it when Eric takes me out back into the woods and shoots me. Bullets hurt," he whines.

"Just so long as he doesn't stab you at random around the house. Your blood took me an hour to get outta the carpet," I complain.

Jason snorts, but nods in agreement, "I told him he can stab, shoot and maim me all he likes outside or at my house, but he said he wants me on guard at all times."

"I knew I should have gotten hardwood floors throughout the entire house," I pout.

A smirk tugs at my brother's lips and he just shakes his head. With the mood moderately lightened, we make the remaining journey in thoughtful silence. I know that we're both wondering what we'll learn when Eric returns.

{†}

It's almost five in the afternoon when my husband knocks on the hotel room door, and I let him in. Jason sits up on the sofa when Eric enters with a trash bag tucked under his arm.

"He went to his office, was there for about twenty minutes, and then emerged with this. He drove to a nearby strip mall and threw it into a dumpster behind a set of shops," Eric explains as he tears open the bag and dumps the contents on the table. "I retrieved it and then followed him to Isabel's residence. He appeared to be in until sunset."

There's a bunch of shredded paper on the coffee table and a smashed cellphone. I pick up the phone and examine it. "The SIM card is intact!" I quickly pop out the chip and hand it to my brother. He'd suggested purchasing a SIM card reader, and now I'm grateful that he did. At first I just thought he wanted one so he could feel like a real spy.

Soon we have a list of contacts, retrieved text messages, and a voicemail that is still processing retrieval.

While this is happenings, Eric and I work together to put the confetti of the shredded documents back together. It only takes a few successfully reconstructed pieces to determine what information they had told, but it's tedious obtaining even that small bit of information.

"Wait, this looks like a name and house address," I chime in.

Eric stops what he's doing to look at my project. "That is the leader of the last nest that was destroyed," he informs me.

"So, he's definitely the leak," I say, still looking for more pieces to put together.

"Yes, but the last nest was not in Isabel's Area," Eric leans back thoughtfully. "It is a printout. That implies it was sent to him, not told or stolen; not by Hugo at least."

"Someone has been giving locations to Hugo to spill to the Fellowship?" I ask.

Jason interrupts us, "Hey, I just checked one of these contacts. None got names, but there's three total. Two got area codes for Dallas, but this one is from Nevada."

Eric glances over Jason's shoulder to look at the number. "The Nevada number is only incoming, and the two Dallas numbers are only outgoing. That means Hugo called whomever owns these number."

While Eric and Jason talk about the mysterious Nevada number, I'm still piecing together hopeless shreds of documents. Finally, I come across another shred that appears to be part of the 'hit list' document.

"Eric, I think I found another victim's address," I call to my husband as I've managed to piece together more of the paper.

Eric barely glances over my shoulder when I feel surprise and fear flash through the Bond. Next thing I know, Eric has his phone out, and he's dialing like his life depends on it.

"What is it?" Jason asks as Eric begins pacing. He pulls the phone from his ear and dials again. "Eric?"

I'm sitting quietly, waiting, as Eric keeps trying to call someone over and over again. After the third redial, he pauses and runs his hand through his hair. He seems to think for a moment before trying his phone again. This time, someone answers.

"Quigley!" Eric barks into the phone, making me and Jason both jump. The quiet had been so tense that the abrupt interruption startles us. "I need you to check on Cassandra and Diedre." _I really wish I had vampire hearing._ "My family is investigating some wrongful, final deaths. We have evidence that suggests the two of them could be in danger."

Jason tenses beside me, but I don't ask what this Quigley vampire is saying. Eric will tell me what's going on as soon as the situation is brought back under control.

"What do you mean?" Eric demands. He pauses as Quigley gives some sort of story, and when he replies again, his voice is subdued, "You are certain?" Jason's body is shaking like a leaf, and I put out a hand to run over his back soothingly. "I will call Godric to meet you in Pittsburgh… He will bring you two to safety."

 _Two,_ I think. _Someone is dead. Either Diedre or this Cassandra._ I pause as I remember who rarely goes by the name 'Cassandra'.

"The Ancient Pythoness is dead," I whisper knowingly. All Jason can manage is a nod as Eric hangs up with Quigley and presumably calls Godric. My suspicion is confirmed as I hear Eric coordinating the safety measures for Quigley and Diedre.

When Eric hangs up for the final time, he turns to me and my brother. "Yes, the Ancient Pythoness has been ended. Diedre is in terrible condition. According to Quigley, her left arm has been blown off, and she is in complete despair over Cassandra's death. One of Cassandra's handmaidens managed to pull Diedre from the explosion and keep her protected from the sun. Diedre was brought to Quigley, and they are waiting until nightfall to flee."

"Who's Quigley?" Jason asks.

"He is about my age, and the only surviving progeny of Diedre," Eric explains shortly, but something in the Bond and my husband's eyes tells me it is far more complicated than that. "You will meet him when we return home."

"So, what do we do?" I finally ask.

Eric considers my question a moment before answering, "We have until nine tomorrow morning to put as much of this information back together as possible. I will call Isabel and tell her we will not be arriving until tomorrow at four in the afternoon. That will give us six hours to infiltrate the Fellowship, retrieve as much information as possible, and meet with Isabel and Hugo tomorrow evening."

"We're going to fly behind their backs," Jason nods in understanding.

"Yes," Eric confirms. "Jason, I will need you to find out if Isabel had any part in this. You know your signals."

"Yeah, I got ya," Jason assures.

"Sookie," my husband turns to me, "we need anything and everything you can glean at the church tomorrow. We have to find out if any other vampires are targets. _Especially_ ancients. The loss of the Ancient Pythoness will be spread world wide in a few hours, and if a _Seer_ and ancient can be destroyed, then no vampire is safe."

"I'll get back to this puzzle," I promise him.

For the next several hours, the three of us are putting together the shredded documents. Jason has to break to feed, and I'm working with a piece of pizza hanging out of my mouth.

Around 4 AM, Eric's on his phone, and giving a shopping list to someone. I hear things like: colored contacts, hair dye, hand warmers, self-tanning lotion, and a wig. At 5AM there's a knock at the door, and when Eric answers, there's no one there but a big bag.

I watch in dismay as my husband starts chopping off all his beautiful hair while on the phone with Isabel. Then he's dying it, and I'm just praying he has no intention of doing the same to me!

Thankfully, my disguise comes in the form of a wig and some colored contacts. They make my eyes into a muddy brown color, and I'll be grateful to have my own blue eyes back at the end of the day. Jason gets his hair dyed next, and some dull brown contacts like mine.

Around seven in the morning, the three of us look like completely different people. I find my 'Sunday Best' to wear to this meeting, and get used to my 6'5", black haired, green eyed husband. _This is too freaky!_

"You'll grow it back out, right?" I ask hopefully.

"Tomorrow," he promises and gives me a kiss. A strange little thrill knots up my stomach. It's like being kissed by a stranger; a stranger whose mouth feels comfortingly familiar. "Or I could wait?" he looks at me amusedly, having felt my little, excited swoon.

"You can wait until I leave for work on Monday," I whisper to my husband and he just laughs at my suggestion.

"Aw, ew!" Jason makes a face, but I can see the teasing in his eyes.

At nine, I take a deep breath as my husband takes my hand. It's finally time to go on my first mission. It's scary and thrilling at the same time, but with my brother and my husband on either side of me, I'm ready!

 **Eric's POV:**

 _It is moments like these that I wish there were a way for Jason or Sookie to be able to communicate telepathically with the family._

"Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Daniels! My name is Hannah!" A bubbling receptionist greets me and Sookie. "And this is your brother, Jacob, right?" She bats her eyelashes at my brother-in-law.

I chose for us to use fake names that at least began with the same letter or sound of our original names. Hopefully if our newest spies have a slip up, they will have time to catch themselves seamlessly. _Or maybe it will only be more confusing for them?_ I wonder a bit nervously. Pam was over one hundred by the time I felt she was ready for something like this.

"Yes," I reply as warmly as I can muster, which is surprisingly toasty. After all, I would not have survived as long as I have if I could not keep my enemies close.

"Hey there." Jason gives the woman a playful wink and I laugh internally at her rosy blush.

"Reverend Newlin is planning to meet with you in just a moment. If you'd like to wait in his office, I am sure he will be by in just a few minutes."

A moment later we are shut into the den of the lion, and I look to my wife for indication of our next move.

"Oh, what a lovely office," she comments. "Aren't those paintings beautiful, Elijah," She points to a rather underwhelming portrait of Jesus. This is her way of informing me and her brother that we are being observed. Jason and I put our hands in our pockets, using disposable hand warmers to increase the temperature of our skin. It would be concerning to the humans if we avoided skin contact as simple as a handshake.

"Yes, very inspiring," I agree, gazing emptily at the artists rendition of the Messiah.

"I dunno," Jason frowns. "Where's the big ol' crucifix? Remember Reverend Jones had that giant one in his office?"

"You cannot judge a man by the size of his artifacts, Jacob," I smirk at Jason amusedly.

Jason chuckles and shakes his head, "I guess I was hopin' for a little flavor of home."

Thankfully our forced nonchalance is ended with the opening of the double doors to the office. With a well worn in smile, Steve Newlin enters and greets all of us kindly.

"Hi there, folks," Newlin shakes my and Jason's hands. When he bends to kiss Sookie's hand she giggles and pulls away before his lips can touch her skin. "A chaste wife. What a catch, Mr. Daniels."

"Yes, she is," I agree easily, but can feel Sookie's unease after touching Newlin's hand. I am proud that her internal recoil was so beautifully masked as chasteness.

Newlin gestures to the seats in the office, and my family sits casually before our enemy.

"I hear you folks are moving to Dallas and are scoping out the local churches?" Newlin asks.

"That's right," I reply. "Sandra and I are hoping to be starting a family soon, and it is very important to her that our children grow up with a strong religious upbringing."

Newlin appears to fall into our story, gleefully expressing his agreement with my wife. The pair talk animatedly about their views, Sookie maintaining her charming exterior as I feel our Bond sloshing with an overflow of annoyance and disgust.

After a few moments, Jason injects himself into Newlin's focus to give his sister time and concentration to scan the rest of the area mentally. After a few minutes, I note her fingers tapping rhythmically against her knee. _She has discovered something._

"Do you think we might be granted a tour?" I interrupt Jason's conversation abruptly. "I would like to see what sort of events and organizations we will be able to join."

"Does the church provide any daycare?" Sookie presses.

"Yes and yes," Newlin replies jovially. "Follow me." He rises from his desk chair and leads us from the office. "If you come this way, I will show you the chapel, and then we can tour the outer buildings of the compound."

"Compound?" Jason frowns. "You got housing here?"

"For some of our more devout parishioners," Newlin answers easily. "Our presence of faith is very strong, and many of my flock choose to donate their worldly goods and live humble lives within the church grounds."

"That is quite impressive, Reverend," Sookie tells him.

"Y'all don't have any singles' events, do you?" Jason jokes.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We understand that it is difficult for our flock to encounter like minded people, and that many have been put in very dangerous situations in their pursuits of finding a companion," Newlin clucks his tongue sympathetically.

"You think you could find me my own tour of the church? Honestly, Sandra and I are lookin' for very different things," Jason remarks.

"Of course," Newlin gestures back to the receptionist area. "Go ahead and ask Hannah if she can find someone to give you a tour of your own."

"Thanks very much," Jason grins at him and waves goodbye to us.

"Reverend, would you mind very much if I use the ladies' room before we begin our tour?" Sookie asks politely, gesturing to the facility. I know she is trying to break away long enough to text Jason whatever information she has gleaned and instruct him on what he should be doing while away from Newlin.

My wife returns quickly, and smiles apologetically before we begin our tour. It is boring and tedious to be in Newlin's company, but I must let Sookie concentrate on finding out as much as possible.

Every so often I feel her hand flutter against mine. This is not one of our silent signals, but a physical tell of what is happening in the Bond. She is sad, a little distressed by what she is hearing, and not for the first time, I wish I could do this for her. I wish I was able to listen to the entire world; human, two-natured or vampire. If it meant that my wife and her brother were not forced to hear the unsavory worlds of mortals and supernaturals, I would take the burden for them a hundred fold.

Instead I am forced to play the decoy as my wife and brother perform reconnaissance. Admittedly, Jason blends in far easier than I do. His glamouring skills have also come along nicely. I think it is the fairy in him that makes the magic flow so smoothly. Perhaps his months of being unable to glamour was the time it took his magics to align and cooperate with one another.

This is, of course, only speculation; one that I consider to distract my mind from the conversation I must engage in with Steve Newlin.

"Oh!" Steve grins wide as a perky blonde approaches us. "Here is my wife! Sarah, this is Elijah and Sandra Daniels."

"So nice to meet you!" Sarah shakes Sookie's hand and then mine. I purposefully brush my fingertips against the inside of her wrist and laugh internally at the response such a little flirt brings. There are few things more entertaining than making the "righteous" consider lustful musings. However, my entertainment is quickly ended when I feel my wife's anger in the Bond. It is the quickest, tiniest flare of jealousy, but very new to me. I do not believe I have drawn jealousy from her ever before.

As quickly as it came, Sookie's mood settles, and she takes my hand once more. We continue our tour with the Newlins, and I do believe we have seen a fair majority of the grounds. Finally, we are back in the receptionist's area, and Jason is waiting patiently for us. I thank my stars that he has completed his mission and we do not need to dwell here any longer.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	50. Chapter 50

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _Still doing my best with the solo editing, but beg you to overlook the small errors._

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Fifty: Gathering the Players**

 **Godric's POV:**

"I'm worried about Sookie," Camilla whispers as we sit in a Pittsburgh parking lot, waiting for our injured allies to arrive. Bringing her hand that I am holding to my lips, I give it a comforting kiss. "She's never done anything like this before. What if she gets hurt? What if Jason gets hurt?"

I squeeze her hand as I bring it back to rest in my lap. "Sookie and Jason will be fine. They are stronger than you give them credit, and they have always risen to the occasion," I tell her comfortingly.

Sometimes even I forget the hardships those siblings endured before Eric's arrival in their lives. They have suffered losses Camilla cannot even fathom because she cannot remember what she has lost. That is not to say what my Bonded has overcome is miniscule; it is merely incomparable.

Camilla leans her head back and stares out the window. "Godric, is that who we're waiting for?" she asks, pointing to a sedan that has pulled into the deserted area. "I feel vamp energy coming from it."

A black BMW pulls up, sleek and silent. When it pulls alongside us, the aura of an ancient far older than me presses against my own spirit in warning. Much like the aura a Bonded couple wears, ancients have their own presence to exude our authority and status in the _true_ hierarchy.

"Yes," I flick my lights twice, pause and then hold them for two counts. The car responds by turning off its engine. Camilla grows nervous beside me, her fingertips fiddling with the string of her hooded sweatshirt as she waits beside me. Eventually the string begins moving of its own accord like it is playing on a gentle breeze, but I know it is Camilla refocusing her nerves and practicing her energy manipulation. _She has come so far so fast,_ I think admiringly.

I turn my engine back on and wait. Soon the driver's side door of the other vehicle opens, and a familiar voice booms into my ears.

"Ay there, Godric!" A sturdy five foot, ten inch mass comes toward the car and opens the back door. "It's been too long! Why don't you ever come out my way?"

"Quigley!" I greet welcomingly. He is an imposing figure of solid muscles, thicker than Eric, but easily a head shorter. Scraggly dark blond hair with accents of orange frames his face and he has allowed his beard to make a reappearance. "You have Diedre with you?" Of course I am well aware that Quigley is not giving off the foreboding aura that urges me to exit the car and take a respectful knee.

The vampire's face grimaces, "Yeah, she isn't in the most right of minds at the moment. You know how she felt about Cassie."

"I do," I lower my head apologetically. "I know how you felt about her too."

Quigley had been a result of desperation. Diedre and Cassandra had been so frantic to _connect_ more deeply than that of a nest. After over a millennium of existing side by side in the deepest of love, they finally began seeking a way to weave their existences truly into one. It was what is known as a Binding Union.

 _And along came Quigley._

Though many vampires of the age had scoffed at Quigley's mere existence, they could not deny the genius of the Diedre and Cassandra's plan. Each vampiress had fed from the young priest and then forced an even blend of their blood down his dying throat. Quigley became the only instance of a double sired vampire, and coined the term of Binding Ceremony. His participation in the ritual became known as 'The Knot' of the Binding. Through him, Cassandra and Diedre could feel each other at last, much like I can feel Pam through Eric when I desire to do so.

"How are you handling her final death?" I ask courteously. I can only imagine the younger vampire is shaken to the core at the loss of one of his Makers. Despite the rough start he had accepting his fate as one of the undead, Quigley eventually adapted and became a rather interesting addition to our culture. He is one of the few truly religious vampires in existence, but when he had been changed, he had cursed Diedre and Cassandra both.

It was not until years later that he felt the genuine love they had for one another, and the regret they bore upon turning him into a vampire for their own wants and desires. That love and regret is what gave the former priest the heart to forgive them and finally accept what he had become. After all, if a creature could love so strongly and still feel regret at harming another for that love, was that creature really evil? Was he truly evil now that he was a vampire?

Quigley shrugs, "I'm pissed off is what I am, but I also know that the arseholes responsible piss you off too. Especially when you see Diedre!"

I frown at Quigley's words, but give a gesture for my friend to make quick work of getting Diedre into our vehicle for the ride back to Ohio.

Quigley gives me one of his charming grins that contradicts the priest he used to be, and opens the back passenger door for Diedre. The ancient vampiress holds out one complete arm and one stump. I watch sadly as Quigley reaches into the vehicle and lifts what remains of his Maker from the vehicle.

"Thank you for your harboring of an old fugitive," Diedre gives a despondent thanks as she is placed carefully in the backseat. Her destroyed arm was something I was prepared for, but her other injuries were not known to me. There is hardly anything left of her. A torso and a left arm. That is all that remains of the strongest vampire in existence. One leg is completely gone and the other looks as though it could fall off any moment.

"You thought we would leave you to fend for yourselves?" I ask as Quigley seats himself behind Camilla.

"We knew you wished to be left out of human and vampire politics, but we hoped that you would help," Diedre replies weakly.

"As we speak, Eric, Jason and Sookie are preparing to find out how this happened," I assure her.

"I have information about the methods the extremists are intending to implement," Diedre replies as Camilla fidgets quietly.

"Excuse me, M'am," Camilla interrupts softly to get Diedre's attention. "Is it all right if I record this? It's going to get back to Eric, and this way nothing gets left out."

"It is fine," Diedre flicks her wrist impatiently. "It is probably better if my words are saved in case I am unable to speak them again."

My frown deepens at Diedre's remark, "What are you talking about?" The recorder in Camilla's hand clicks as it starts documenting our conversation.

"Cassandra's surviving handmaiden brought me to Quigley. If she had not survived the blast, I would be truly dead," Diedre begins monotonously. "Someone even my Cassie could not see managed to take her existence and nearly extinguish my own. You of all people should know that Cassie and I are not easily attacked!"

Her progeny places a comforting hand on Diedre's shoulder and continues for her, "What Diedre's trying t'say is that she doesn't believe she's safe anywhere if Cassie couldn't even keep her safe. I don't know she'd want to…-"

"Continue existing without her," I finish for Quigley and the vampire nods as he starts smoothing his beard.

"I know it might sound unbelievable to a Bonded vampire," Quigley gestures to Camilla and myself, "but Cassie was Diedre's soulmate. If they had met while Cassie was still alive, they would have been Bonded. I _know_ they would have!"

"Quigley," I interrupt his demonstration on the impact the Ancient Pythoness' demise has had on Diedre, "I have never seen two unrelated vampires maintain such a loving and deep relationship. I have never seen a monogamous, unBonded relationship between two vampires _other_ than Diedre and Cassandra. Believe me when I say I hold their relationship in the highest regard; Bonded or not."

Diedre lowers her head sadly and Camilla sits awkwardly silent beside me. I can feel that she is self conscious in flaunting her Bond in front of one who has just lost their lover.

"Camilla," I try to give her an escape. We can easily continue this conversation later, "do you need me to pull over for some food?"

"No," she whispers and takes my hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"After Cassandra and her second handmaiden were killed," Diedre begins once Camilla has settled in, "our residence was burned to the ground. All security personnel perished," she says bitterly. "There was no mercy for vampire nor mortal. The only ones to escape were myself and the other maiden. She passed shortly after getting me to safety."

"I'm so sorry, Diedre," Camilla murmurs and reaches for the ancient's remaining cool hand to squeeze it comfortingly. Diedre looks at my Bonded with surprise and a brief spark of amusement. For ancients like us to be comforted by beings so young, it is… _warming._

"Thank you, Camilla," Diedre whispers. She shakes her head to dispel the moment and turns back to me, "From what Cassandra told me before her… final death… there is a hand being dealt. Cassandra told me that once the first spark to the plan is struck, I should bring Quigley, and ask for your protection. I would believe that this is the spark she mentioned."

Diedre's expression twists at the foreign request. Normally she is the one granting protection, not asking for it.

"We happily offer our protection to you and Quigley," I assure her.

The most ancient of vampires flops her head against her half-progeny's shoulder as if she is relaxing for the first moment in years. "I am sorry to be a burden upon you, but I could not bear if something happened to Quigley as well."

"Don't worry about me, Mum," Quigley takes her hand and squeezes it affectionately. "You just concentrate on healing."

All she offers him is a soft, empty smile. It is a smile one makes when no true feeling lives behind it. Vacancy resides in her flat, black eyes, and placation gleams off her bright, white teeth. She has very little interest in healing.

At this moment, I do not have the heart to push her for the information she had offered earlier. Seeing that despondent gaze has paralyzed me. Perhaps it is better to allow Eric and the others to discover more about our enemy and let Diedre rest. Maybe it is better to let her think of Cassandra with love rather than recall the Seer's shared visions. _For now, let her mourn. Information can wait a while longer…_

 **Camilla's POV:**

When we arrive home it's almost daylight and there's barely enough time to get our guests tucked away for the day. Their luggage is left in the hallway as I show Quigley to the _vampire guest room_ , and he slips Diedre's damaged body into a protective cache.

"Thanks again," Quigley says to me as I show him his own reinforced hiding area. We light proofed a spare bedroom and added the fireproof, break-in resistant, insulated (for lack of a better word) caskets. The tiny chambers were anchored into the foundation of the house so they could not be washed away in a flood or carried out while no one was home. Of course, to even attempt walking away with our guest, you'd have to know the code to the hidden spare bedroom. I affectionately refer to our guest room as Fort Knox.

"We never meant to tell any community we wouldn't help when we were needed," I tell him truthfully.

"Then why the big 'leave us alone' announcement a couple years ago?" Quigley teases as he closes the lid on his hideaway.

Thanks to his age and vampire hearing, he'll still be able to hear my reply, "Because we were nervous about how others would take it. Eric might have been feeling a little cocky and wanting for a fight, too."

I hear an obvious laugh from inside the cache and smile myself. If he replies beyond that, I can't hear it. Instead, I pat the door and say my farewell.

When I arrive in the kitchen, my Bonded is standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful look on his face. I can feel a dose of anguish in the Bond, and I place my head against his chest as my arms wrap around him comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask. _What's wrong? Have you been in a coma these past eight hours, Cammie?_

"The final death of the Ancient Pythoness is unsettling, Camilla," Godric tells me. "If she could be taken, any vampire could."

I nod in agreement, "It seems a little far fetched to believe that any human could get the drop on her, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he agrees solemnly, a bit reluctant. I know that he doesn't want to believe anyone in the community would do such a thing, but disregarding the possibility is foolish.

"You think a vampire was involved," I guess and he nods, still reluctant. "Did the Pythoness have any enemies?"

Godric sighs and puts his hands behind him to lean into the kitchen counter. My world tilts with him as I still have him wrapped in my arms. A small smile tugs at my lips. This small ounce of playfulness takes the weight of the evening from my shoulders.

My Bonded finally answers, and I hear a soft amusement in his tone, "That is a difficult question to answer. Being a Seer, she was an enemy of everyone and no one. Those who wished to change the world in an image she would not agree with would be her enemy. Basically, if you had to lie to her, she was in the way."

I listen to his words and quickly understand his meaning. Cassandra could have been in anyone's way at any given moment and even _she_ might not have known why at the time of her True Death.

A tiny shiver runs down my spine at the idea. Perhaps Cassandra had seen her own death many times over. Maybe this was the death she _chose_. Is there ever a future so absolute that even those who could _See_ were still doomed to accept it?

 **Jason's POV:**

I discretely take a peek at my phone while I wait for the cute-y at the receptionist's desk to find me a tour guide. _Too bad she's a Fellowship of the Sun nut job,_ I think with disappointment, but still consider banging her in a nearby office. The little fantasy of giving this girl a few 'love bites' and watching the mayhem as she tries to explain them to her zealot friends entertains me for a moment. Then I think of the fact it would mean using my glamour on a girl to give her a dicking and my fantasy turns ugly. A shudder of disgust in myself runs into my center. It would only be funny if she wanted the fang herself.

 **Sookie: Security office, Matthew, has footage of vamp executions. "Brother Gabe" has target listings and potentially other information.** I read the text message that's just popped up on my phone and frown. I slip my phone back into my pocket and try to make up a plan all on my own. There's no Eric, Godric, or even a Pam to spoon feed me an idea. The weight of my decisions is all on me for the first time in a long time. The last time I had to think on my own two feet was when Godric called the school to say Cammie had been attacked.

Finally, the start of a plan takes root in my head. After all, I'm really good at two things: glamour and reading vampire minds. Since there's no vamps to read, that leaves me one option.

"Hey, Hannah?" I lean into the receptionist's personal space, "When's my tour guide gonna get here?"

Hannah pulls the phone she's been pressing into her ear away to whisper a reply,"It will only be a minute. I just need to find someone who's free." Her smile is amazingly big and white as she tells me in her own way to calm down and be patient. _Damn, that's a beautiful, fucking smile,_ I think in disappointment. _A girl with that pretty a smile shouldn't be following the FotS. She should be in a soup kitchen feeding the homeless if she wants to feel pious._

"Any chance Brother Gabe might be available to give me the tour?" I ask while my eyes bore into hers and instill my glamour. Hannah leans forward dazedly.

"Brother Gabe?" she mumbles. Her voice is almost drunken as she falls under my spell.

"You will give him a call for me, right? Because he's not doing anything right now," I press and watch her hand reach obediently for the phone.

"You have to be part of the Soldier program to speak with Brother Gabe," Hannah replies like an automated message. _I guess Gabe is very strict about whom he takes meetings with._

"Would Matthew in Security be a good reference to join the Soldier Program?" I press gently.

I hate using my glamour for anything other than covering for my vampirism, but Sook's text has kinda put me in a spot of necessity. There's no way I'm getting close to the guys she suggested without the help of some glamour.

"Yes, Matthew has brought several recruits through his online message boards," Hannah tells me in that sweet, drunken haze I've put her in.

"Then you go ahead and tell Gabe you've got a recruit for him that Matthew has convinced to come join," I instruct her.

Obediently, Hannah picks up her phone and dials slowly. "Gabe, I need you to give a potential recruit a tour," Hannah says into the phone casually. "He's here in the reception area."

" _How did he hear of the Soldier Program?"_ I hear from the other end of the phone.

Hannah answers with a rather natural pause, "Matthew from Security recommended him. They've been talking through a message board online."

"Ask him to let me meet Matthew too so I can shake his hand," I tell Hannah in a soft, commanding whisper.

"Any chance you can bring Matt along with you? The potential recruit would like to greet him in person," Hannah adds.

There's a long pause on Gabe's end of the line after Hannah gives him my risky request. Suddenly, Gabe hangs up and Hannah smiles up at me.

"What's up?" I ask of Hannah.

She shrugs and starts filing her nails. My glamour has waned smoothly from her, and she goes about like everything that has transpired in the last few minutes was completely normal. I clear my throat reflexively as I wait quietly.

Soon the door from the hallway I was in a bit ago flings open and a big, crew cutted guy and a nerdy looking tech guy are standing in the receptionist's area.

"Hey there, nice to meet both of you," I reach out to shake Gabe's hand and as I do, I take his mind quietly into my control. "I was hoping you'd give me a tour of the Soldier Program. I'm very interested in it." Matthew looks at me a bit aghast.

"Of course," Gabe replies quietly, subdued.

"And I'd like copies of your vampire executions," I enthrall Matthew next before he fully realizes why Gabe is following my commands so easily. The stench of his suspicion nearly broke my concentration, but now I have two well glamoured men following my orders while Hannah sits at her desk blissfully unaware of the lion she's let into the hen house.

"I'll get right on that," Matthew responds obediently.

"Leave them with Hannah and tell her to give them to me when I return. Tell her they are recruitment discs," I command quickly before putting Gabe into action.

"Sure thing," Matthew exits robotically as Gabe starts leading me out of the greeting area.

"I want the lists of your marks, blueprints of the facility, and numbers for all your contacts that helped you get information on your targets," I command Gabe as we walk briskly down the hall. In no time, I'm in his office with a pile information. I got notebooks, tape recordings, blueprints… _How the fuck am I s'pose to walk out with all this shit without being suspicious to non-glamoured folks?_ It's then that I remember I have the other set of keys to our car rental. _Lord knows Eric wasn't about to give the other set to Sookie!_ I give them to Gabe, "Go put this all in my car and lock it back up. Then come back here to me."

Gabe takes the keys obediently and goes to perform his assigned tasks. _Man, I feel like a dickweed, but this is a matter of life and death… and final death…_

With that excuse becoming a mantra in my head, I start snooping around Gabe's office. I read up on the Soldiers of the Sun and a bunch of other propaganda as I realize, partially, what's going on. Even with a quick glimpse at some of the documents Gabe's currently putting in the car, I have a sinking suspicion about everything.

There's a vamp out there using the Fellowship as his scapegoat. No doubt there's some kinda incriminating evidence at all the murdered vamps' places linking them to the Fellowship. _Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if the FotS just started taking credit on their own!_

I start wondering if the Ancient Pythoness knew _when_ she was going to die. I know she'd seen it. She'd shown me she had several years ago when we first met. The thought makes my fangs throb, and not in the good way. It's almost like when I'd get shivers down my spine as a human, only it's in my mouth now. I feel that vibration all the way into my cheekbones, and my eyes shake a bit. _Dang._

At least the Pythoness sees Thorn being whole again in the future, and I guess she meets someone. That must've torn the Pythoness up to see the love of her existence with someone else. _I hope Thorn at least has a considerable grieving period._

My thoughts are interrupted then as Gabe returns and hands me my car keys back. He's still obedient, and waits for further instruction. As I am about to break the glamour, I realize this guy's gonna realize at _some_ point that a bunch of his information is missing, and the security footage is going to show _me_ as the last person he was with before it went missing.

Another idea comes to mind and I take in Gabe's line of sight once more. I impress upon him that I am Steve Newlin giving him an order.

"Your contact has been compromised, and is recalling all leaked information to be gone over with a fine toothed comb," I tell Gabe. "You delivered that information to a courier while taking a meeting with a new recruit. Once the information has been authenticated, it will be returned with a new list of names."

Gabe's eyes blink once I tell him what he did this afternoon, and he nods gravely, "It's a good thing our informant noticed the mistake before one of our people got caught. It's too soon for our involvement to be known."

I tilt my head curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because our Big Mark isn't back in the country yet," Gabe replies with a shrug.

 _Oh, shit,_ I think in bewilderment. "Who's the 'Big Mark'?!"

"Don't know yet. I only know that I was told we can't let the media know of our involvement until we take care of the 'Big Mark'," Gabe shrugs again and I want to beat my head against a wall.

"Do you know _anything_ about it? Where it will take place?" I try to press.

Gabe's brow furrows. I feel him pushing against my glamour and realize that I'm overstepping what his mind is willing to accept. Steve Newlin trying to get information out of Gabe makes no sense to his mind. Steve tells _him_ what is going on, not the other way around.

Instead of pushing further, I end the glamour marathon and head back to the reception area while Gabe recovers from my mind control. I wait for Sookie and Eric to return from their own tour.

 _Hopefully there will be clues in our notes… Hopefully Sookie has found out some things of her own._

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	51. Chapter 51

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _Still doing my best with the solo editing, but beg you to overlook the small errors._

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Fifty-One: Playing Pretend**

 **Sookie's POV:**

The doors of the car all shut simultaneously like we've practiced this exit over and over. Once we're in the safety of our car, and pulling out of the "church" parking lot, I reach into my purse and take out the little bug sweeper.

Once we're out of anyone's line of sight, I scan the entire front of the vehicle before Jason sweeps the back and what part of the trunk he can reach. "Clean," he declares before handing me the tiny wand.

"Eric, is there enough time for you to die for the day and get your normal look back?" I ask my husband, maybe a little desperate sounding. I have Sarah Newlin's fantasizing in my head, and the little thrill of my husband's makeover has been splashed with frigid water. _And he flirted with her!_

"I do… If I do so immediately upon returning to the hotel-"

"Please do," I suggest rather sternly.

"Your excitement for it has waned that quickly?" Eric asks, more than a bit disappointed to hear it.

"The second my _fake_ husband flirted with the enemy's wife," I pout.

Eric laughs a bit, "It was hardly _flirting_ ," he insists.

"It was enough to get her mind creative, and now I'm seeing all her fantasies instead of my own," I complain.

Eric raises his eyebrows in surprise, "You have never caught a human fantasizing about me before?"

"All the time."

"What is different about this time?"

"Did y'all forget I'm in the back seat?" Jason chimes from behind us. "Not that I'm really all that bugged about your sex life anymore, but we kinda have a lot of work to do before nightfall."

I consider taking my brother's interruption as the opportunity to change the subject. No one's ever fantasized about my husband's eyes before. There's so many delicious features to daydream about, and nobody's ever chosen his eyes. Sarah got that stare of his down perfectly in her mind. It was unsettling how she imagined that playful, intense stare when he looks up at me from between my legs. The look Eric gives me when I'm right on the edge and he's deciding whether or not it's time for me to tumble into oblivion-

Eric takes my hand, interrupting my reflecting, and kisses my knuckles. He doesn't say anything, but those eyes. Those green eyes tell me he knows what I'm thinking.

"Can you at least take out the contact lenses?" I whisper.

"Yes," he replies simply. Bracing his knee against the steering wheel, he reaches his free hand up and plucks out one lens and then the other. Next they're thrown out the window, and my blue eyed devil is back. "Better?"

"Much," I agree with a smile.

"All right, now that your sex life is back on track, can we get to business?" Jason groans from the backseat and I giggle.

"Of course," Eric mumbles as I feel a little fluster fill the Bond. _Aw, he's embarrassed!_ It's so rare that Eric feels that way that it's almost like a special treat. _He's so damned adorable!_

"I'm gonna call Godric on speaker and find out how Diedre's doing," Jason announces as he takes out his cell phone.

" _Jason,"_ Godric answers halfway through the first ring.

"Hey, Godric," Jason replies solemnly, "how's Diedre doing?"

" _Not very well,"_ Godric tells us. _"Quigley is at rest with her so she is not left alone, but I fear she will try to meet her end."_

"Dang," my brother whispers. "How bad's the damage?"

Godric pauses before answering, _"Her left side is in ruin. Her arm and leg are both gone. Ludwig is coming to tend to her this evening, but from what I could see, she might very well lose the right leg as well. The charring was terrible on it. Depending on how burnt through the femur is, Ludwig might suggest removing it and let it grow back from scratch."_

"How long does that take?" I ask with a touch of morbid curiosity.

" _At her age, I would guess about two to three months if she continues feeding properly. If she does not feed enough, it could take five to six months,"_ Godric answers my question without judgement.

"Which means we have anywhere between two to six months to convince her not to end herself," Eric points out. "Weakened as she is, she will not be able to remain aware during the daylight hours for some time."

"She could still stake herself," Jason chimes in.

" _Quigley and I can prevent that for now,"_ Godric assures. _"However, once she is healed, neither of us will be able to stop her from ending herself."_

We all sit in silence a moment, absorbing this. Jason and I aren't close to Diedre, but I can tell by the Bond that Eric is taking this pretty hard. He's had this undercurrent of sadness in the Bond since last night, and I know it's because the Ancient Pythoness was killed. If he loses Diedre too, I think my husband would be very, very sad.

"What if Diedre found Cassandra again?" Jason finally interrupts the silence.

" _The odds that Cassandra's soul has been reborn yet is… Very unlikely,"_ Godric tells him.

"What if I know her soul _will_ be reborn and that Diedre will find it?" Jason mumbles a bit nervously.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" Eric demands with more sharpness in his tone than I like.

"Just… No one get mad at me," Jason replies meekly. "The Pythoness swore me to secrecy."

" _Jason!"_ Godric barks.

"The night of Eric and Sook's wedding, the Pythoness showed me her own death. I guess she'd seen it for a very long time. If she didn't die, a lot of ancients and a lot of humans would get killed. Diedre would die unless the Pythoness did," Jason rambles out quickly. "But she saw herself reborn, I think. Or she saw Diedre meeting her _real_ soulmate. I don't know, but she saw Diedre _Bonded_ after her own true death."

" _Who is her Bonded?"_ Godric demands.

"I don't know," Jason answers. "I was kinda just looking down at Diedre in that vision. She had a pair of arms wrapped around her. Looked like a man's arms to me, but it was a quick glimpse. I had no idea what I was really seeing at the moment. Wouldn't have even known about the Bonding if I didn't recognize that look in her eyes. She was looking at whomever was holding her the way Cammie and Sook look at the two of you."

There's a long silence again before Godric asks, _"Did it seem like you were looking from the perspective of the person attached to those arms?"_

Jason is pondering a moment before he answers, "Yes."

"That implies you were looking from Cassandra's eyes. Her reborn eyes," Eric says quietly.

"How long does it take for a soul to be reborn?" Jason asks.

I can practically hear both Eric and Godric shrug. "Any time five to nine months after the death of the original vessel or far, far longer. Some souls are reborn quickly, others linger in the afterlife. Older souls tend to be reborn quickly."

"Five to nine months?" I consider.

"Some souls attach to new vessels early in pregnancy, some later," Eric replies. "Usually it is after the heart begins to beat."

"How does the soul arrive?" I ask.

" _Sookie?"_ Godric asks.

"Well," I think for a moment, "if Endymion has anything to do with it, couldn't we ask him where Cassandra will be reborn so we can give Diedre hope?"

Eric shakes his head, "That would be interfering with Free Will. He could still try and put the vessel of Cassandra's spirit in Diedre's path, but he could not _tell_ Diedre whom that vessel is."

"Aw, okay," I pout a bit.

"That sucks," Jason plants his chin into the back of my chair and holds the phone between the three of us.

" _I wish I could share this with Diedre,"_ Godric sighs. _"But she would find a way to murder Jason for not warning her ahead of time. Why is it that Cassandra swore you to secrecy?"_

Jason frowns, "She told me that her death could save a lot of lives. If she survived, then a lot of ancients would perish and a lot of humans too… Mostly, though, I think it's because Diedre was killed in every one of Cassandra's own deaths except this one. I don't know she meant me to see that."

We're all quiet again as we absorb this, and I'm grateful when Eric and Godric are in agreement that Jason did the right thing. I reach behind me and stroke my brother's hair. It must have been a difficult burden for him to carry these past few years.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Jason," I tell him gently.

"It's okay," Jason replies with a soft smile. "It was what I had to do, but, please, don't tell Diedre. She'd rip me limb from limb, I bet."

"Master," Eric continues on with Godric as Jason and I have a little empathetic moment, "did you manage to contact as many of our allies as possible before sunrise?"

" _Yes, I have informed all that I could to take shelter in undisclosed locations for the time being. So far I have managed to get ahold of Joan, Russel, Caroline, Compton, and Nan."_

"All right, we are about to return to the hotel now. We have a great deal to sort through before our meeting with Isabel and Hugo," Eric replies.

" _Keep me abreast to the situation,"_ Godric tells us before hanging up the phone.

Soon we're pulling up to the hotel and carrying box after box of information up to our room. Thanks to Eric and Jason, we do it in a single trip, and I just carry the DVDs. _Well, I guess it's silly to have me balancing stuff when they can both lift a car…_

When we're tucked away in our room, I start giving the men a synopsis of what I picked up telepathically at the Fellowship headquarters.

"They have some sort of Soldier program-"

"Got the literature on it," Jason interrupts me and tosses a file on the table between the three of us.

"And they've been forcing vamps to meet the sun-"

"Those are the copies of the bonfires," Jason points the the DVDs I'd carried up. I put my hands on my hips and purse my lips at him. My brother immediately shuts his mouth.

"From what I could glean, though," I continue, "Steve Newlin's father has no idea any of this is going on. I get the feeling that Steve sees his father as an obstacle in his goal. I thought I saw the beginnings of a plot to remove Theodore from the equation, but it could have been fantasizing."

Eric's flipping through the paperwork as I speak and finally asks, "Do you believe Theodore Newlin might be a target as well?"

"I'm thinking that Steve might have made a deal with whomever is giving them the information on the vamps. It felt more solid a plan than a fantasy," I reply. "I also think that he _believes_ that Hugo is his only informant."

"Who do you think is the real leak?"

"A vampire," I whisper and both my husband and brother look at me. "I think there's a vampire giving away vampires' locations to the Fellowship to cover up a hit list. I think Diedre and the Ancient Pythoness were the real targets, and everyone else who's been killed are just decoys."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" My brother asks, but his expression says he agrees with me whole heartedly.

"It's really just a hunch," I reply slowly as my brain keeps making more and more connections. "I mean… Young nests have been hit and then there's this _one_ ancient dropped in there like the Fellowship got lucky and hit some key player by accident. Only, I think someone purposefully made it seem that way."

My husband leans back thoughtfully as he considers my observations. Eventually he sits forward and nods in agreement, "I think you are right, Sookie." Eric crosses his arms over his chest as he considers my theory further. "It would be a perfect scapegoat for a vampire trying to dispose of his enemies. The Fellowship of the Sun would happily accept all responsibility for the killings, and the informant would happily enjoy a world that no longer had his enemies in it."

"Who would want to kill the Pythoness, though?" Jason asks a bit forlornly. "I thought she was revered by our kind!"

"She was," Eric agrees, "however, she would be the only one that they know of who could out the truly guilty party."

"So, who else has been hit? A bunch of mainstreamers and a few hungry vamps?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "I do not believe the five who were ended by their meals are part of the same picture we are looking at. If I had to guess, I would say the mainstreamers were the targets."

My face sneers, "I know a vamp who doesn't like mainstreamers."

"Jorge is certainly at the top of my list, but we cannot disregard other potential masterminds because we know of an immediate individual we all despise," My husband chuckles as he leans forward and begins perusing the documents Jason managed to scrounge up. Jason grabs a DVD and a laptop and starts watching executions. At one point I'm tempted to cover my ears as too many vampires' screams as they meet the sun will surely haunt me for years to come.

 **Eric's POV**

"Any of the bonfire kindling look familiar to you?" Jason asks me as Sookie continues scanning her own stack of documents.

"No, but I can tell that they are younger than myself and they were not in the reports Compton gave me," I reply. "Do a few image captures for me to forward to Compton. He has a database of vampires. Perhaps he can identify them."

Jason begins capturing images of the slain vampires and compiling an email to Compton as I return to the documents I had been neglecting. There is plenty here to have the Fellowship of the Sun shut down and several members thrown into prison, but whoever gave the organization this information has left no paper trail back to themselves at the 'Church'. If we have any opportunity of unearthing the source of these tragedies, it will have to come from Hugo.

As I am looking over my stack of notes, one of the future marks strikes a sense of familiarity and dread. _Rhodes._ The date correlates with the Summit, and I am aware that the hotel listed in the attack plan is the very one meant to host our conference and trials.

The initiator of this attack had leaked the Summit information to the Fellowship. _That makes no sense,_ I realize. With the Ancient Pythoness dead, the Summit will be postponed… _Many vampires and humans would die,_ I realize now what Jason had seen. If Cassandra had not met her Final Death before the Summit, it would not have been cancelled and many vampires and humans would have died in whatever plan the Fellowship had made.

Still, this attack on Rhodes seems silly. Why target the Ancient Pythoness at all _prior_ to the Summit? If the attacks were unsuccessful, it would put Cassandra and her guards on high alert and potentially risk her avoiding the Summit all together. With the Pythoness _dead,_ the Summit will more than likely be cancelled all together, and the attack will now be cancelled as well.

 _It is almost as if our leak had no idea that they shot their own plan in the head…_ This speaks of one or two things. Either the leak is actually human and unaware of the Pythoness's importance, or the Pythoness was not the mark at all.

 _And there is still the 'Big Mark' that Jason mentioned,_ I ponder this. I would have thought maybe they were referring to Diedre, but Jason said that the mark was out of the country. Diedre has not left the States since the last International Conference of Supernaturals which was over five years ago.

The thought of trying to drudge through the vampire community's travel plans is a tedious one. There are those of our kind who will leave the country for a weekend on a whim, and they are quite tight lipped about their itineraries.

With any luck, Hugo will know more about this situation, and I will not need to search too deeply.

"Jason," I say suddenly and I see my brother-in-law and my wife jump at the abruptness, "how far can you be from another vampire?" I tap my head because to this day we have avoided saying his or Sookie's gift aloud outside the privacy of our homes.

"Oh, I'd say about fifty-feet," Jason offers.

"I suggest that we leave separately for this meeting and that you two go to dinner on the opposite side of the room. That way you can text me leads or questions as needed without raising suspicion," I tell them.

They both pause a moment to consider my plan before Jason asks, "Won't it be a little suspicious that you're getting texts all through the meeting?"

I shake my head and dispel his concerns by explaining, "Isabel would most likely assume they are updates relating to our investigation. I often received correspondence during investigations while I was still a Sheriff, and I am certain she does as well."

Sookie and Jason finally nod in agreement to my plan before we all begin dressing for our respective dinners. All three of us remain in our disguises from earlier, and a rather… alluring idea strikes me as we make our way to the parking garage.

"Will you meet me at the bar after the meeting, Sookie?" I ask of my wife when I open the door to her seat. Jason falls behind the driving wheel as I stare into the dull brown of Sookie's disguised irises. The thing she can not disguise is the creeping blush across her cheeks and the way her nipples harden under her cotton dress. The lace of her bra accents the points of her breasts, and I feel the Bond swell with arousal.

"Sure," she replies breathlessly before I smile and close her door. I wave goodbye as Jason pulls out of the parking spot and then I head to the lobby. Once I am on the street, I hail a cab to make my own way to our destination.

 **Sookie's POV:**

"What are you doing?" I ask my brother when he quickly pulls into a drugstore parking lot.

"Hold on a sec," Jason jumps out of the car, leaving it idling as he enters the shop. He returns no more than three minutes later and hands me a plastic bag. Inside is a notebook and a pack of cheap pens. "When we get to the restaurant, I'm gonna ask for a table in a corner. We'll talk through the notebook. If anyone gets nosey, we'll say it's notes from work."

I chuckle at his idea, but it really is a simple excuse for silent communication in a public space. Heck, it's better than texting back and forth. There will be no gaps in our communication other than the speed it takes us to write. Also, we can burn the pages. Texts are stored and can be pulled up if someone has the means and desire to do so.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I look around to judge the size of the dining area. Thankfully, no matter where we sit, all diners will be in Jason's range. We're seated and take our time deciding on an order, though Jason is just going to glamour a 'Blood Mary' of literal blood and maybe actual Mary if it's Genuine instead of synthetic. Unfortunately for Jason, it's very rare that human owned and operated establishments carry Genuine instead of True Blood.

About ten minutes later I feel my husband arrive. He spots us from the hostess stand and I see him gesture to a corner about fifteen feet from where Jason and I are sitting. He raises his hand with a '3' gesture on his fingers. Finally he is seated and we all three wait for our guests to arrive in as unsuspicious a manner we can manage. Eric's a natural. He plays with his flatware, checks his phone from time to time. He occasionally plays with the band on his watch and occasionally spins his wedding ring when he sends me a dose of love and affection. That last one makes my heart pound and I send him back my own responding love.

All the time he's playing the role of nonchalance, I can feel his presence in me become more excited. _He loves a good interrogation._ My heart begins to race again, and Eric's excitement transforms from anticipation to lustful. He can feel my anticipation, and I'm sure some part of him is already conjuring delicious ways to make me enjoy this cloak and dagger business even more!

 _God,_ I think as the restaurant suddenly seems too hot to bear, _did someone turn up the furnace?_ Even disguised as someone else, I can't deny that my husband is hotter than any man has a right to be. _One night with this stranger husband,_ I think with a dose of exhilaration and guilt. _And what is there to feel guilty?_ I chastise myself. I know this vampire is my husband, and he knows that I am his wife. _What's so harmful about a bit of pretend? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. It's no different than when I pretend to be helpless and at his mercy when he ties me to the bed. I'm in no danger, and he would never hurt me. That's only pretend, and so is this!_

My justifications are cut short as I feel a vampire arrive, and Jason scrawls, _~They're heeeeere._ I nod in agreement, quickly finding Hugo's mind beside the blankness of the vampire.

 _~H, very nervous._ -Me.

 _~I, excited to hear news.-_ Jason.

That doesn't seem like someone with anything to hide, but Jason and I write back and forth, including my dinner order of wine and wild mushroom manicotti.

" _Have either of you had any strange contacts lately?"_ I hear my husband ask through Hugo's mind. _**Politely smile and shake your head,**_ Hugo thinks. In his mind I see many written correspondence burning. One letter after another is set ablaze in his memories.

" _No,"_ Hugo replies as his mouth smiles with a genuineness that would have fooled me if I couldn't hear his thoughts.

 _~H, lying. He's burned many orders.-_ Me

 _~I, seems honest with answer of 'no'.-_ Jason

Eric leads through some of the information our adventure at the Fellowship of the Sun brought us this morning. He describes his suspicions that someone in the vampire community has been leaking vampire hideouts to the zealots. My husband drops quite a few, seemingly unconfirmed suspicions, and Jason and I listen to our marks through the entire brainstorm.

 _ **Oh, God, this guy knows too much!**_ Hugo thinks frantically before their orders can even be taken, **_Didn't he just get in tonight!? How have I screwed up this bad that he already knows so much!? What if he knows who's been giving me information!? Shit! I don't even know who my informant is! They just promised to turn me if I coordinated the hits with the Fellowship!_**

All the time Hugo is having a nervous breakdown, his face remains unreadable and professionally polite. _He must be a champion lawyer,_ I think with a bit of disgusted admiration. _He uses his gift of a neutral expression for terrible things._

 _ **Where were my leaks? How did the Writer know I was setting up vamps for the Fellowship's Sunday Slaughter? How did this vampire sympathizer find out about the marks!? I'm never going to get turned! Fuck that! I'm not going to make it out of this meeting alive!**_

I take out my phone and text Eric what I've found out so far. Jason does the same, presumably to clear Isabel's name. Now that we know that we can trust Isabel, maybe she can takeover getting us more information. Maybe she can get more memories about those burned letters and what they told him to do. Maybe we can get an idea of the identity of The Writer.

Jason and I watch discretely as Eric pulls Hugo under his glamour, and Isabel's quiet but angry indignation at his actions. When Hugo is neutralized, it's obvious that Eric is explaining the situation to her, and gives her the option of continuing the interrogation herself or risk being tried alongside her human. Of course, the only reason I know what Eric is saying is because Jason is quickly jotting down the conversation from what he's able to hear as we wait for the situation to reach a conclusion.

At Eric's threat of holding Isabel accountable for Hugo's actions, she quickly subdues and agrees to dredge out all information she possibly can. Eric takes out copies of the information we gathered earlier and slides it over to the vampiress. Apparently she is meant to submit it to Nan Flannigan first and then human police and media. She takes over the glamour of her human, drops a hundred dollars on the table for their uneaten food and leaves the restaurant.

Taking this as our queue that the night of espionage is over, Jason pays for our bill, we hug goodbye, and he leaves the car keys with me to catch a taxi himself while I head for the bar. I order another glass of wine and wait for my husband to meet me, wondering what he has in mind for the night. Will we escape to a new hotel for the night and give my brother a break from our sexual tension? Will he take me in the bathroom of the restaurant? Our rental car?

"Hello," I hear a familiar voice near me and nearly jump out of my seat. Eric is standing next to me and I can't even remember the last time he's snuck up on me since we Bonded. "Did your husband get called away?" Eric asks quietly.

"Husband?" I stare at him confusion.

"The man with whom you had dinner," Eric replies and I catch on to the fantasy now. _Picking up a woman at the bar!_

"Oh, that was my brother," I tell him a bit shyly. _This feels so weird! And exciting!_

"I'm definitely glad to hear that," Eric tells me, and I notice he's using a much looser accent than I am used to. It deepens the illusion and makes my pulse pound.

"Why is that?" I ask in a coquettish tone. After all, I'm not the shy, naïve girl he first met. In this illusion, I can be the sexually educated woman that I am!

Eric raises his eyebrows at my tone, and a pleased smile tugs his lips as his eyelids hood over his oceanic irises. "Because it means I have a chance of taking you home with me tonight."

I gasp in shock, "Do I look like that sort of woman to you, Mister?"

"No, but you look like the sort of woman who would like to try it," he answers as his body pushes into my personal space. My body's on _fire_ with just this little sliver of air between us. He must be able to feel the heat coming off me. If he can't, he must have lost all feeling in his skin!

"You look like the sort of man I wouldn't mind trying it with," I answer more breathlessly than I'd like. After all, I'm a well rounded woman in the sexual arts. There's probably women twice my age with less experience than me between the sheets. But, Lord, if Eric Northman couldn't melt the panties off a nun!

Eric pays for my glass of wine, and I tip the remaining bit of crimson fluid into my mouth before letting him take my hand and lead me to the parking lot. I hand him the keys to the car, and for the first time in my life with him, he doesn't open my car door. _Because I'm a lay, not a lady this time._ I think in surprise as I open my own door. I can feel the slightest awkwardness in the Bond, but I push it away, although I find it cute and endearing that he thinks less of himself for not opening my door.

As we drive a moment, I try to think of what a _lay_ would do or say right about now.

"How far is it to your place?" I ask, it feels natural, and I am curious about our destination.

"A few miles," he replies as he pulls onto the interstate, heading nowhere near our hotel. "It should only take about ten minutes to get there."

"What do I call you?" I ask.

Eric glances over at me and grins, "What would you like to call me?"

 _Now it feels like I've picked up a male prostitute!_ I giggle a bit on the inside, but not out loud. _What do I call him?_ Definitely not Elijah. That was the name of the zealots we were pretending to be. I realize then that I don't want to call out a name other than Eric's when I cum. That makes the decision for me. We can still play this game with our real names.

"Eric, and mine's Sookie," I tell him, and I see the smile in his eyes and feel that happiness in our Bond. He doesn't want to call out Sandra's name any more than I'd want to call out for Elijah.

Soon we arrive at a rather beautiful Tudor style home, and I marvel at its simple attractiveness, even in the night.

"Whose place is this?" I ask, forgetting our game for a moment and seriously wondering whose house we are about to defile with our sexual antics.

Eric chuckles, "My brother Godric's, but don't worry. He's not home."

I pause a moment when he climbs out of the car, but quickly remember that he won't be getting my door this night. I have to jog a little to catch him at the front door, and when I do, he's already unlocking it and punching in the security system code. When I'm inside, and the door is closed behind me, Eric reaches around me and pulls me into his chest.

"So, Sookie," Eric tilts his head curiously as his hips sway, pulling mine along in a close, intimate dance, "are you a soft girl, or a rough girl?" His hand leaves my hip and reaches behind to lock the door behind me. Certainly if this situation were real, I would have panicked at the locking of the door. Instead I feel that same earlier exhilaration. _We're going to **fuck**!_

"Tonight?" I look up at him and hope he can see and feel the fire igniting in my eyes through the contact lenses. "Tonight I'm a rough girl."

Eric grins down at me, captures me face in either of his hands and kisses me _hard._ He backs me up against the door, and I feel the grooves of the steel mold into my back. "Ah," I groan as he presses me hard between his body and the door. He captures my wrists and holds them above my head as his hips pin my lower half.

"You do like it rough, Sookie," Eric tells me in a snarly, cold voice. "I can already smell you." I moan again at his assessment. "I'm just going to fuck you right here by the door. You don't seem to need a bed."

Without further ado, my lover pulls his hips from mine and pulls my wrist toward the floor until I fall to my knees.

"You can have me wherever you like," I reply, "but not until you show this girl you know how to eat." Kneeling on the hardwood floor, I reach beneath my cotton dress and push my panties down until I'm squirming out of them. I throw the tiny scrap of lace at Eric's chest and he catches them reflexively to bring to his nose.

"You smell like a pie I could eat all night," he tells me as he gives my shoulder a little shove and encourages me to lay back. I do as he silently suggests and bend my knees wide and open. Eric quickly falls to his own knees, grabs my hips and drags me up to meet his mouth.

"Ah!" I reach back in some sort of half-assed yoga pose and feel a squirm building inside me. His tongue is dancing in a rhythm that is not his usual steps. There's a disjointedness to his technique. Less practiced more… stranger. Like being ate out by someone who doesn't know my body, or who doesn't have a millennium of doing this act.

The lines are getting blurrier and blurrier, and so is my coherency. It's different, less practiced, but _so_ pleasurable. The film between fact and fiction is getting thinner and thinner. Finally I just accept that I _am_ a little sex kitten, and I _did_ get picked up at the bar by some hottie that just wanted _me_. Just for tonight.

His tongue laps urgently at my clit now, and I feel a pair of his fingers diving into my pussy with a speed and strength that pulls guttural moans from my throat. Every so often a stray knuckle strikes my g-spot accidentally on purpose. _He_ knows what he's doing, but my one night stand doesn't. Over and over again his rhythm brings me right to the edge and then the rhythm breaks and I stumble at my climax.

" _Please,_ " I moan as I've come so close and feel so far from what I want. "Eric, please make me cum," I gasp and cry a little. Eric's speed picks up once more, nowhere near his vampire pace. We are human tonight.

 _Finally_ the lines break and I scream as I reach my orgasm at long last! God it feels so good to lose control of my body! To spasm and twist toward and away from pleasure! My body is moving so much with the resulting climax that I scarcely notice Eric guiding me onto my stomach. I blissfully accept the thick, hard cock that he thrusts deep into me without warning.

"Fuck yes!" I whine and sob gratefully as I'm filled with the one thing he can't change- the familiar shape and hardness of his dick. He can change his stroke and his depth, but he can't change the way he touches every bit of my inner wall. He can't help the way the head of his cock thumps deliciously against the backside of my pelvic bone and causes jolts of electricity to flash from my womb to my spine.

My breathing labors as Eric intermittently squeezes and spanks my ass. I feel his thumb tracing my butthole and I know how much it would please him if I tell him to put his finger in it. So I do. I cry for him to fill my ass and he quickly complies by spitting on my backside and planting his thumb inside. His fingers squeeze, pulling the ring of muscles open and leaving fingerprints in my ass cheek.

Then my labored breaths turn into another crescendoing cry and I cum like a contortionist being exercised of demons. I twist and howl and feel that splendidly well-known cock filling me with that familiar sticky-ness that my husband likes to watch drip back out of me.

As I lay panting, recovering on the floor, Eric slips his dick and thumb from my body, picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. My wig is gone. My body is washed. When we are clean, the contacts are removed as well. At last, I'm in a big bed, and it's cold and lonely as Eric disappears in the bathroom again. There's a loud buzzing sound, and just as sunlight is creeping into the bedroom window, Eric returns, his head shaved, and crawls into bed with me. His familiar weight, his familiar smell. The only thing that is not my husband is the fact he is bald. Eric has shaved his head in preparation for a day of death that will bring back his long, blond locks.

"I liked your hair short, but not this short," I mumble in fatigue as I lazily run my hand over his smooth head.

"By the time you wake up it will be long again," he tells me reassuringly.

"Will you cut it?" I ask.

"Would you like me to?" he asks.

"Would you mind?" I skirt the topic a bit.

"Not at all."

Then there was sleep.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	52. Chapter 52

Catalyst

 _A/N:_

 _Well, seeing as we are walking into the final arc of the story, it seems I will be finishing it solo. I promise to do my very best, guys!_

 _-Andi_

 **** **Chapter Fifty-Two: Foreseen Unforeseen**

 **Eric's POV:**

 _This is new,_ I think in surprise as Lust flares in the Bond.

True, my Bonded was particularly frisky this morning and has been every morning since returning back from Dallas a few weeks ago. At first I thought the increase in her sexual appetite stemmed from the espionage, but then I thought it was the disguises. After all, my wife is young, and I believed that the thrill, make believe or not, of taking a different lover seemed exciting to her. This did not unnerve me at all because I _can_ become a different lover for her, and she can become a different lover for me as well.

However, my assumptions proved inaccurate. She chose _my_ name to call out in our fantasy. Despite the fact she knew she was free to pick any name she wished, she chose her husband's name. I will not pretend my love for her did not swell in that moment.

That was not the only proof of my miscalculations.

After my hair had grown back in my Death Sleep, I had risen to her bouncing on me like a star rodeo rider. She had said her husband was back and could not wait to have him again. This enthusiasm alone was enough to dash my earlier assumptions relating to her Lust.

Finally, after I had cut my hair to the length she had suggested (much shorter than I ever thought she would want) she had purred and bounced on me some more. Ever since the chopping of my Viking hair and adaptation of a style which Pam finally approves, Sookie has been climbing atop me endlessly ever since.

It has been a wonderful nuisance, but a curious one too.

Every day since our return to Ohio, Sookie has distracted me from my efforts at uncovering the root of our most recent problems. However, she is no mere distraction. Sookie is the cure to my distress. She is the remedy to my saddened soul. Losing the Ancient Pythoness is a burden much easier to bear with Sookie held tightly against my side. She holds the weight of my heart on her shoulders so I might hold the weight of the vampire world upon my own.

 _Perhaps this is where the Lust stems from?_ _Is it her way of helping me through these past weeks of work?_ I wonder as I reflect on her actions these past weeks. Every time I receive updates from Isabel, Sookie has been there to alleviate some of the distress. For every ounce of sickening news Isabel gives me, Sookie is there with a pound of medicine.

It is not just Isabel who brings me troublesome news. Since the murder of the Ancient Pythoness, it seems that the entirety of the vampire community has reached out to us for information; either to receive or give it.

So far Isabel has concluded, through use of heavy glamour and light torture, that Hugo's orders came from the state of Nevada. Some of his correspondence's envelopes were still in his office, stuck precariously to the underside of a drawer. Whether those envelopes had latched opportunistically to the underside of its neighboring drawer, or if Hugo had retained the envelopes as some sort of leverage is unknown and inconsequential. Hugo's fate is sealed. After this matter is cleared up and all responsible parties are apprehended, Hugo will face a tribunal. Whether that means a local hearing with the Magister or a national hearing with the North American Council has yet to be seen. Either way, Hugo is unlikely to survive the situation.

From informants other than Isabel, I have been updated on many movements. Particularly the movements of ancients and council members that have left the country as of late. My pool of potential Big Marks is now merely the size of a single ocean rather than all Seven Seas… _I need more information!_

Before I can succumb to the turmoil of puzzling out this latest mystery, I let my mind reflect once more upon my wife. I fantasize about her actions before she left for school.

This morning she was playful, cuddlesome, and absolutely delicious; a real lightness to my heart. She spoke all sorts of words about her desire to call off work and stay all day in our bed together. However, being the responsible teacher that she is, Sookie pouted as she slid out of our bed and prepared for her day at work.

Now it is almost noon, and that earlier friskiness has evolved into an earnest _need_. Her yearnings are nearly stifling, and without really considering the fact that I have work to do, I find myself snapping my laptop shut. Grabbing up my car keys, I head to the school and arrive just as her lunch break is beginning. She must have felt me arriving because she comes running out of the building, jumps into my car and kisses me feverishly.

"What has gotten into you?" I laugh as I pull away from our kiss and push her hair from her face.

"Hopefully you; right now," She tells me urgently. "Go park down the street-"

"Sookie-"

"Eric, I am so serious right now," She bares her teeth at me aggressively, and as her Bonded I feel no compulsion to question further.

Instead, I shift into gear and tear out of the parking lot. _Thankfully I had the foresight to bring the SUV_. _Now I can pull off the road behind some covering foliage._ As I do just that, Sookie wastes no time crawling into my lap.

"Thank God, you're already hard!" Sookie moans as she starts opening my pants and pushing her panties to the side.

"Of course I am hard. Do you _feel_ what you have been sending to me all morning?" I chortle as she holds my cock in her impatient hand and quickly impales herself upon me. "Fuck, Sookie," I snarl as I grab her hips.

"Shut up, and just fuck me," she pants into my ear as she grinds recklessly above me. Without another word, I grasp her sides that much harder and begin bucking my hips upward. "Yes, yes," she mumbles against my ear as she snakes her arms around my neck. "Just like that!" she is already clenching around me in preparation for orgasm. "AH!" Her cry fills the car, and I am surprised by the abrupt intensity of her clenching walls. It is very much like the orgasms she experiences when I stimulate her ears. However, I have hardly been inside her very long and she is strangling my cock with her vice-like pussy.

"Sookie," I snarl as she drags my own orgasm from me without my realization. It is not until I feel my shaft pulsing and emptying inside her that I realize that she has turned me into a one-pump-chump. "The fuck you just do to me?" rumbles from my lips in both surprise and unbidden exhaustion.

"You've been hangin' with Jason too much," she mumbles tiredly, her dwindling backwater accent re-emerging with her own fatigue. "That's his catch phrase."

"Sookie, even our _quickies_ have never been that quick," I tell her.

"It's for the best. I gotta get back to the school," she tells me as she climbs shakily from my lap and back into her own seat.

"Mm, but you smell too good to let go," I reply, leaning toward her seat and inhaling the freshly fucked scent she is emitting.

"Eric, I can't go missing like this for very long. Please?" Sookie asks me sweetly and I sigh.

I pause only a moment to watch her clean herself up a bit. Then I throw the vehicle back into gear, I pull back onto the road and return my Bonded to the school.

"Thanks for the quickie, Darlin'," Sookie smiles at me a bit shyly. Though she often humors my enjoyment for "naughty public play," as she calls it, she has never desired it to such a degree. I never believed before this moment that my Sookie would have ever _needed_ it so intensely.

It is not until she is back at work and I am driving home that I realize the peculiarity of the situation. That was not a whim. It was entirely instinctual. It was _need_ not mere desire. An instinct rises inside me. Her desire for me _might_ be indicative of her body _finally_ preparing for reproduction!

Taking out my phone, I dial Dr. Ludwig.

" _What_?" the doctor snaps as she answers her phone.

"This is Northman. I think you should do Sookie's evaluation today," I tell her without hesitation. Her last one had been the weekend before our trip to Dallas.

" _She is not due for another week. Do you have reason?"_ Ludwig asks with more curiosity than irritability this time.

"It is more of a feeling than a reason," I confess. "It is very strong, however. After years of being Bonded to this woman, I have never _felt_ her like this. That is saying something because I have felt many a thing from my Sookie, and this was definitely different."

Ludwig snorts, _"I know your former reputation with the female populace, Northman. That does not mean you know a woman's body better than she knows her-"_ The doctor pauses a moment. _"Hold on, I have another call."_ Ludwig puts me on hold as she accepts the other call. I am home by the time she picks up my line again. _"That was your Bonded."_

"Oh?" I can feel in the Bond that she is not unwell, in fact she feels rather giddy.

" _She just made the same request for an evaluation. Apparently your instincts are not far off the mark. I will meet you at your home when she has returned."_ With that, Ludwig hangs up on me, and I find myself laughing.

 _A baby!_ I think with wild excitement and a little trepidation. For the first time in over a thousand years, I will have a child of my own flesh and blood!

It takes all of my willpower not to start researching pregnancy and infants. I decide that I should wait until conception is confirmed. After all, with our different… heritages, we might not manage to conceive the first time around. _You should probably wait until ovulation is confirmed,_ I berate my impatience.

The excitement will not be contained, however, and I cannot help the whimsical musings of watching my wife growing round with our child. She will be lovely when she is heavily pregnant, but I feel a concern grow with my excitement. Many years ago we had discussed her career and motherhood. She _loves_ her job, and I find myself worrying that she will not desire to give it up like we had discussed.

 _Then again,_ I think wildly, _I am not all that busy during the day. I require absolutely no rest, and I am old enough that it hardly effects my feeding habits._

There are plenty of ways for me to continue running my businesses while raising our children. The only thing that I am adamant about is that our children are raised by their _parents_. That does not mean the one to stay home with them all day must be Sookie!

All the remaining work day, I accomplish little more than analyzing Sookie's every mood and plotting ways to bring a baby with me to business meetings. _How hard could that be?_

I know that I should be hunting through all the information Isabel gave me regarding Hugo's anonymous contact. I am well aware that I should be going through Compton's emails about the vampires forced to meet the sun, and looking for clues coming out of Louisiana. I certainly should at least be checking to see if the mysterious Nevada number has made any calls since our trip to Dallas a few weeks ago!

However, Sookie is still greatly aroused, and I cannot wait to make love to her when she gets home. If she is actually fertile, I want to beg her to take off work the remainder of the week and pump her full of every drop of my seed that I can provide. Anything to ensure that my first born is in my arms before the end of the year!

My fantasies are interrupted by a **POP** , and I turn to look down at my left side to the little doctor who has arrived.

"You are early," I say, but with excitement rather than annoyance.

Ludwig shrugs, "It was one thing when a man thought himself more aware of his wife's body than she was. It is a completely _different_ matter when husband and wife both notice a change in a woman's body. I am just as impatient and excited for this as the two of you," She points out.

"I severely doubt that," I shake my head, and despite my annoyance at her assumptions, I cannot stop myself from grinning.

The doctor stares at me an extra moment and then gives me a rare smile, "I suppose you are right," she relents as she begins removing equipment from her enchanted doctor's bag. It appears that she has brought along her entire lab to perform tests she normally does at her office.

By the time Sookie arrives home, she is bounding through the door excitedly and flinging her purse and tote onto the front entryway table as I have finally grown accustomed to over the years.

Ludwig holds out a specimen cup as my Bonded bounces toward her, but the doctor's face has transformed into a frown.

"What is it?" I ask of the doctor when my wife has banished herself to the powder room.

"I," Ludwig seems at a loss for words, and rather than reply beyond that, she begins rifling through her bag for a file.

Sookie returns, eagerly holding the cup of urine, but Ludwig is ignoring her and thumbing through pages within the file she has begun reviewing. She seems to finally notice Sookie, and quickly begins loading the applicators so she may return to her notes.

"Sookie," I take my wife's hands as Ludwig goes about performing her tasks.

"What is it, Eric?" Sookie is barely paying attention to me as Ludwig has not said a word to her yet.

"Before any results come through, I want to tell you something," I finally earn Sookie's focus and she tilts her head curiously at me. "When we _do_ become pregnant, I want you to know that I am aware that things have changed. I know that your mind may have changed over the years, and I want you to know that if you wish to return to work sooner than we originally decided; I am entirely committed to becoming a stay at home father."

Sookie's eyes widen at my declaration, and I do not miss Ludwig looking up from her work to gape a moment.

"You'd do that so I could keep teaching?" she asks softly.

"If it is what _you_ want, then I will do so happily," I assure her. "If you want to become a stay at home mother, then that is fine too. I just want you to know that I am not going to push an agreement we made ten years ago. We are husband and wife. We are Bonded. We will raise our family together."

Sookie can only stare at me in surprise, but I can feel her love for me bubbling over inside the both of us. Suddenly she is distracted and peers around me.

"Doctor, what is it?" Sookie asks, having must seen the doctor doing something behind my back. I turn to look at the tiny doctor and can see the astonishment on her face.

Ludwig says nothing but picks up the applicator and stares for a long moment.

 _She is fertile! She is fertile!_ I think with wild, uninhibited excitement.

"You are-" despite everything, I hold my breath with my wife, "already pregnant."

"B-b-b-but-" Sookie starts to babble in confusion and all that I can think to do is keep my own mouth shut because I am just as flabbergasted. " _When!?_ " Sookie finally manages to spit out.

"I would guess some time between now and your last exam," Ludwig replies, clearly concerned by the absence of any warning about the impending event. "My best guess, since you are showing positive on the pregnancy test is that you conceived either the week _of_ or the week after your last check up," Ludwig confesses.

"There was no indicators in my blood or urine?" Sookie asks a bit shrilly.

Ludwig fumbles with her papers a moment, "There was a modest increase in your hormones, but _nothing_ indicative of ovulation, let alone an increase I would have expected to see for a vampire pregnancy!"

"But I _am_ pregnant?" Sookie demands.

The doctor fumbles for a moment and I see her apply the remaining urine onto three more tests. She takes a needle to my wife's arm and draws blood for other tests as well.

"I haven't felt nauseated or tired or anything," Sookie tells me, and I can tell that she is confused and disoriented by the news. To be truthful, so am I! Never would I have expected to have been so blindsided by our first pregnancy!

Machines are whirring, and the mad scratch of Ludwig's pen in her notes is filling the stunned silence between myself and my Bonded. Finally everything seems to occur at once and Ludwig is saying all sorts of words that, for the first time in a long time, I am unable to absorb through my whirlwind of thoughts. _My wife is going to have my baby…_

"Northman?" Ludwig snaps at me.

"Yes, Doctor?" I jolt back to attention.

"Did you hear what I just told you?" she demands shortly.

"No," I admit, still too overwhelmed.

"Sookie is pregnant," Ludwig confirms concretely.

"All right," I whisper, feeling like a lost boy adrift on the ocean.

"That means a lot of changes going on between now and the birth," Ludwig says slowly, as if she has realized that I am not as quick minded as usual.

"Yes," I agree automatically.

"Sookie," Ludwig tries her instead.

"Huh?" is my wife's eloquent reply. _At least I am not the only one who has just had the rug pulled out from beneath them._

Ludwig claps her hands in front of our faces, and I finally rein in my bedraggled mind and focus. Now is Sookie's time to be confused and uncertain. My entire existence must focus all of its will upon making sure she stays safe and healthy. Currently Ludwig is trying to tell me exactly how to do that.

"She needs to begin sleeping regularly again. Growing an immortal child is not something someone does without plenty of sleep," the doctor begins. "Also, there is no way she will be able to consume enough calories in a day to keep her body running twenty-four hours, six days a week and simultaneously giving enough of those calories to the baby."

"Yes," I agree firmly.

Ludwig reaches into her bag and extracts a paper, "This is a list of foods that are considered unsafe for pregnant women to consume. I've added a few over the years that I would like Sookie to avoid because of her ancestry." I see that lemons are on the list and am not surprised. "Weekly blood exchanges to keep you two calm and your connection strong. I have read in the _other_ Ludwig's notes that irregular blood exchanges lead to your other versions being temperamental with one another."

"Yes, Doctor," I commit her suggestions to memory.

"I will continue my monthly check-ins. In four weeks we will do your first ultrasound."

"I have never heard of you using ultrasound," I frown. Ludwig has always been able to _feel_ unborn children to know if they were in distress.

Ludwig scowls, "Apparently one of the children born to the other version of you was known as a Mirror Twin-"

"I have heard of those-"

"No," Ludwig shakes her head. "Not just a run of the mill mirror twin. The child had the ability to mask their presence within their own twin. They could disappear from their own parents' perception at will. Apparently that Ludwig could not even _sense_ the child's existence before or _after_ it was born. However, I should be able to see the fetus or at _least_ the amniotic sack in an ultrasound."

I nod in mild understanding. It will be another thing to research. I have known for a while that the children Sookie will give me must be special, and this information on a Mirror Twin only cements that suspicion.

"Are you certain nothing happened in the last two to three weeks?" Ludwig asks. "She has not been any different?"

I lift my shoulders in an uncertain shrug. Our sex life has always been very consistent, and with her living immortality, Sookie usually gives me sex twice a day. The only time she _might_ skip a day is Sundays because she sleeps Saturday evenings.

Grasping for any explanation, I offer the single anomaly involving our sex life, "The only notable variation was the Sunday we were in Dallas. Sookie woke some time in the early morning despite having fallen asleep at sunrise and raised me from my Day Death for sex. She has never broken a sleep pattern herself for sex. I believe the last time she had sex after interrupted sleep was when you took her temperature by ear her first year of college."

"Ah, I remember that," Ludwig chuckles. "Still, that is _something_. Once I can do an ultrasound, I will have a better idea of when the conception date was."

"Is there anything else we should know?" I ask as Sookie continues to sit in stunned silence.

"I do not know when the fetus will receive its immortality," Ludwig tells me. "For all I know, it is already invincible. However, for all I know, she is _still_ capable of having a miscarriage. We will work under the assumption that you are two weeks pregnant until evidence says otherwise. That means your body might not be showing any symptoms. What clued you in that she might be fertile?"

Carefully I glance at Sookie who is still staring at the pregnancy test, and I can see her eyes growing into big orbs of emotion. "She was insistently aroused today. Her scent was practically irresistible, and she was _urgent_ to be with me."

Ludwig takes some quick notes, nodding her head. "It could be the extra blood flow to her reproductive organs that brought on the urgency. There's a chance that may wane as other pregnancy symptoms come about. Nausea can kill arousal quite effortlessly."

I slowly nod as I look between my wife and her doctor. _What I would not give for Sookie to say something. Anything!_

"Well," Ludwig begins packing away her portable lab in preparation to depart, "I will let you both know what I else I discover. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Doctor," I tilt my head respectfully.

Sookie jolts then and stammers a quick word of thanks before staring once again at her positive pregnancy test.

When we are alone, I take one of Sookie's hands in my own, "Are you all right, Dear One?"

My Bonded sighs and looks at me with mild bemusement. "I'm just… Stunned that we had no warning or precursors. I mean, I'm grateful in a way," she confesses. "It feels more exciting this way, more _real_. I've been scared that there would be some huge sign that I'd be fertile, and Ludwig would tell us what day we'd get pregnant on before we even had sex… It's just such a relief, you know?"

I smile at her words, "I was a bit disappointed to lose my excuse to fill your body over and over again."

Sookie rolls her eyes at me, "Eric, that's a bunch of bull. You fill me up every darn day, and you _know_ it."

"I do," I laugh in agreement. "So, you are happy?" I ask

"Very," she assures me and leans her head upon my shoulder. "When do we tell the family?" she asks.

"Any time you like," I say. "I am certain with our emotions shifting so drastically throughout the day, Godric probably suspects something."

Sookie considers my words a moment before giving me one of her little smiles, "I guess that's true."

"How are you feeling?" I ask with mild concern. Her body is still filled with confusion, and I _need_ her to discern if there is anything below the surface of that confusion.

"Confused," she says with a laugh, "but excited and a little overwhelmed, too."

"This took me by surprise too," I tell her comfortingly. Perhaps some of the anxiety will ebb if she knows she is not alone in this shock. This beautiful, wonderful shock.

Sookie's smile transforms into a goofy grin as she giggles, "Eric, your baby is in me!"

Dragging her into my lap, I hold Sookie tightly and whisper, "Yes, he is."

 **Sookie's POV:**

My hand flutters across my abdomen in startled disbelief. I think I've been stroking my belly over half an hour now, and it still feels like I'm in a dream. That point of half awake, half asleep. That uncertainty of what has really transpired. It reminds me of when Jason and I were poor and starving. I would have dreams of finding a winning scratch off ticket for twenty-thousand dollars or winning the lottery. Then I would start to wake, and my stomach would growl hungrily. I would cry because we were both so hungry, and no matter how hard we both worked, we would stay hungry forever.

Now I sit here stroking my and Eric's child through the thick flesh of my stomach, and just praying that my eyes might stay closed, that this dream won't end, and that this miracle I've longed for won't be taken away.

"He's here, Sookie," Eric tells me as he kneels between my legs and cups his large hands over mine. "He is right here, and he will not disappear." The firm pressure his hands bring over our baby makes an unashamed sob tumble from my lips.

"I was so scared I wouldn't get this surprise," I finally confess.

"So was I," Eric tells me, squeezing my hands and leaning over to kiss just above where our hands are joined. "Of course it would happen in the middle of this conspiracy. Why do all of our happy moments as husband and wife need to coincide with some supernatural event as well?"

"I know!" I sob and laugh simultaneously. I can feel a strange impatience in my husband now that he has eased my worries that this was a dream. "What's wrong?" I ask him softly.

Eric shakes his head and grins, "Nothing is wrong, Dear One. I am merely preening a bit."

Suddenly I understand what he means. He wants to tell everyone that we're pregnant. _He wants to gloat!_ I realize amusedly. Then again, I suppose that as a vampire, impregnating someone is quite the achievement. Although, Ludwig was _very_ clear all those years ago that conception would be all _my_ body's job.

Regardless of this, I know that the truth is Eric _did_ do something. He fell in love with me, and stayed by my side through stubbornness, school, work, meltdowns, conspiracies, espionage, my still lingering crisis of faith, and now he'll be with me through this.

 **TBC**

 **AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	53. Chapter 53

**_A/N:_** _I wanted to give everyone a heads up– my HD containing all of my stories, notes, timelines and everything else has been corrupted. Recovering it may not be possible._ _ **However**_ _, there is good news. I DID have my writing backed up, including what was prepared for Catalyst, and it will hopefully continue as scheduled. Unfortunately, I only have my laptop at my disposal, and let's just say it is not as cooperative a writing medium to my muse. We will see what happens, and I will keep everyone informed about chapter delays._

 _-Andi_

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: The Other Side of the Situation**

 **Camilla's POV:**

I'm not going to pretend that having two vampire roommates doesn't come with its challenges. A few days after they had come to stay with us, Quigley came out of his light safe compartment after dusk and gave me a high five for my after school sex special. He said I was one 'wild lass', and I'd spent the rest of the night blushing. Since I've never hung out with vampires that died for the day, I forgot that older ones rose earlier than sunset!

Diedre is mostly quiet and withdrawn. She hardly leaves her room past the light tight compartment. Since she's so flipping old she doesn't need blood much more than once a month when she was in peak condition. Godric said that injuries or great feats of strength would deplete blood reservoirs, but with never leaving her room, Diedre could probably go two whole weeks without blood despite her injuries!

 _I am definitely learning a lot about vampires these past few weeks._

I'm also learning that my best friend is hiding something. She's very distracted as of late, and I'm starting to worry. Not to mention, she even spent her lunch hour with Eric today! I hope it doesn't become a new trend. I'd miss having lunch with my friend, and I know Godric's noticed me sulking about it.

I know he's noticed because as he comes into the kitchen while I make my dinner, he raises his eyebrows and asks, "Is something bothering you?"

My lips pout at the question, but I answer honestly, "Sookie met up with Eric for lunch and ditched me and Jason. She spends _so much time_ with him, and now she's starting to let whatever distraction she's got cut into our time at school together."

"Distracted how?" he asks me patiently. His eyes look patient, but there's this undercurrent of amusement in the Bond that I find frustrating. _He probably knows exactly what's going on,_ I think a bit petulantly.

I lift my shoulders in a shrug. "She's just quiet and every time I want to hang out, she says she's grading papers! We all three used to do that together, but now she wants to do it by herself? It's like she's avoiding me!"

Godric's lips quirk. "I am certain she is not being distant on purpose."

"I know, and I'm trying not to take it personally," I tell him earnestly. "I just feel…"

"Excluded?" He hazards a guess and I nod. "Sometimes when we are distant with others, it is because we want closeness with someone specific. Perhaps right now you could focus on befriending Diedre? She is very alone and saddened. I am sure she would desire some empathy."

I flinch a bit. Diedre makes me nervous. She's so _old_ beneath that youthful exterior, and what could someone as young as me say to comfort her? I mean, technically, I only have eight and a half years worth of experiences! What does that compare to four thousand years? What could I possibly empathize with her?

What could someone who literally had to relearn everything about themselves have to offer someone who's reinvented their life a hundred times over? What could I tell her that she hasn't experienced a thousand times? I can't even remember my greatest loss, and now I want totry to coach someone through their worst experience in four thousand years?

Despite all the good things in my life, and how much I love where I am and whom I'm with; it doesn't always feel like enough. Sometimes I find myself staring in the mirror and wondering what my previous life was like. How much of who I am was changed by what was done to me, and how much of who I was remained who I am? What have a kept from my previous life and don't even know it?

Suddenly I realize something I _can_ relate to this ancient creature...

Leaving my food preparation half completed on the counter, I dash upstairs and knock briskly on the guest room door. Diedre opens the door and looks at me with a touch of suspicion. No doubt, she knows I take great pains to avoid her. She has also heard my conversation with my husband and is probably apprehensive about what dubious thoughts I might have on her tragedy.

"Yes?" Diedre greets a bit cautiously but still polite.

With an encouraging smile I ask, "Would you mind a bit of company?"

Diedre opens the door a bit wider, staring at me with a dash more curiosity and far less caution. I don't ask to sit, but flop myself down on the bed like Sookie did when we first met. I smile up at Diedre and say, "I don't know the pain of losing a loved one. Everyone I loved before my life with the Gaul line isn't even a memory to me. Grissom took away that entire life, so I can't really sympathize with you on your loss." Diedre stares at me, standing like a statue on that one formerly charred leg Ludwig didn't see fit to amputate. That leg is already mostly healed, which surprises me a lot. Her good arm cradles what is left of the other in a surprisingly natural way, and her eyes look a little crisp. "But I can totally sympathize with the lost, hopeless feeling you're having right now."

"I do not-"

"You don't even know where to begin starting over. You feel like you should be trying to reconstruct your entire world around what it used to be instead of starting a brand new one," I interrupt. "Because it's easier to try and make the world like it was, it's terrifying to experience it all over again and rediscover what really matters to _you_."

"After four thousand years, I _know_ who I am," Diedre tells me sternly. Somehow she makes her movements fluid on one leg, and she goes to sit at the vanity. Even though her missing arm and leg are still regrowing, the scorching around her face has already healed, and her beautiful, big eyes are no longer obscured by the crisped, melted flesh of her cheek.

"I know," I agree with a nod, "but now, after two and a half _thousand_ years; you have to know who you are without Cassandra."

Diedre deflates heavily at the vanity at my words. I sit up, take her cool hand and squeeze it gently. "I've heard it a few times now… That Bonding is like finding your soul mate. What if Cassandra's spirit returns to this world, and you get to meet her again? What if you get to fall in love all over again, and this time, you get to finally have that connection the two of you always wanted? What if _that_ is what Cassandra saw in the future? Not her final death, but finally being with you the way you two have wanted for _so long_?"

The vampiress takes a sharp breath, "To find her again? What if it takes a thousand years of hurting like this? Child, you cannot understand this _pain_ ," she insists, her little stump of a left arm pressing against where her heart beat so many lifetimes ago.

"Well, maybe if you got out of your room, the pain wouldn't be on the forefront of your mind. Maybe it will always hurt a little, but it doesn't have to hurt this bad. Not all the time?" I try to suggest, but I know it is too soon to go gallivanting. Especially in her current condition.

Diedre nods slowly, "It has only been a few weeks, though."

"You can continue to grieve _and_ live, Diedre," I assure. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not saying you have to leave your room this second, but if you want to; do it. Don't stay hidden away in here forever just because you think that's what you are obligated to do. You won't find Cassandra again in this room. Maybe go out with Pam and pick up some chicks when you're up to it again?" I suggest with a smidge of humor. _Maybe Ludwig can make some temporary prosthetic for her? The way she moves on one leg is disturbing._

… _something out of nightmares…_

Diedre frowns, "If Cassandra were reborn, I pray that she come back as a man for me."

I look at the vampire with surprise, "You're _straight_!?"

She looks at me and the first actual smirk I have ever seen alights her face, "Vampires are never straight nor gay, we merely lean one way more than another. I prefer making love to males, but I was in love with Cassandra. If I find love again, I would hope that the vessel of that spirit is male."

"No wonder you're so uptight. I'd be too if I'd been waiting over two thousand years for a good dicking!" I say aloud and hear Quigley roaring with laughter downstairs. " _Damn it!_ " I can feel Godric's own amusement as well, _double damn it!_

 **Godric's POV:**

"Got yourself a lil' spitfire," Quigley chuckles as he leans back into the sofa and reaches for his cigarettes.

"I do," I agree with my own laugh. "And could you not smoke in the house?" I request for the hundredth time since he and Diedre took refuge with us. The former priest grins at me momentarily. I know that he only reaches for the cigarettes to poke fun at the vampire who forbids smoking in his home despite the fact it cannot _harm_ anyone in said home. _That does not mean I need my house to reek for days._

Thick chords of muscle flex as my guest puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes rather than plucking the pack of cigarettes from the end table. "She's good for Diedre," he comments. "She needs a friend right now, and at four thousand years old, friends aren't easy to come by."

"I understand entirely," Is my reply. "That was why I felt Camilla might be a good, sympathetic ear. Though their losses are not the same, as you heard, the road to healing is quite similar." _And I needed her to stop focusing so much on Sookie's distance. After all, what more would you expect from a couple bringing a new life into the world?_ That last thought fills me with a bit of smugness. However, I will not let my insider knowledge ruin the reveal for my Child and his Bonded.

"She's a sweet girl," Quigley tells me with a soft, genuine smile. "That stuff she said about Cassie… That's an interesting thought."

"How do you mean?" I ask him.

Quigley shrugs, "Cassandra had been on edge the past few months before she got killed, but she never let me know why. I thought maybe she'd confided in Diedre, but now I'm not so sure. In a way, I think she didn't mind what was coming. In a way, I think your Bonded may have been right. Maybe Cassie saw her reincarnation. Maybe she saw this death as a gift. I know she didn't want to be a Seer. You think she could have spun the wheel and hoped she'd be reborn without that gift?"

"I suppose it is possible," I frown. "After all, such a gift requires a lot of elements to align. Perhaps the one who chooses her next destiny will take pity."

Quigley nods slowly, almost like he is casting out a prayer on the Ancient Pythoness's behalf. When that moment of prayer has ended, the former priest looks at me and asks, "Has Northman come across any new information about what's happened?"

"Not really. Isabel had all documents forwarded to her after the Fellowship of the Sun was infiltrated by police. She sent everything to Eric, but he still has not found any information linking to the true informant that may, or may not, have anything to do with Nevada. The only real information we recovered is the scheduled assassination date of the Big Mark. Not a whole lot of good that gives us since we still have no idea who it is, and the assassination is scheduled for the end of this week.

"One of our informants insists there is nothing linked to Louisiana," I continue, "and I am inclined to believe him. Sophie-Anne is not experienced enough to pull off such a thing, and Grissom is not stupid enough, nor ambitious enough. He would have rather waited until next year to see if the Trafficking Ban is lifted than make his move now," I answer.

"You don't think a youngling could be responsible?" Quigley presses.

"I suppose if they were well organized," I respond begrudgingly. "They often forget their limitations." The vampire gives me a disbelieving look and I smile, "But I have serious doubts that there is any connection between the Fellowship and a vampire younger than an ancient. Only an ancient could gamble at executing Cassandra and have _any_ hope of continuing to exist afterward."

"I s'pose that's true," Quigley agrees. "And what about the Nevada number? Isn't that run by de Castro?"

"It is," I confirm. "However, de Castro has always been opportunistic, not usually one who _creates_ his own opportunities. This does not eliminate him from my suspect list, because he would not be as old as he is if he did not make a little opportunity for himself every so often. Unfortunately, I have at least four other suspects, and they are just as difficult to accuse or clear on the matter."

My hands clasp in front of me briefly as I consider our conversation. I do not like talking about these things within earshot of Diedre, but I can only guess that Diedre is the one who insisted that Quigley pump me for information. Instead of giving away any more of my suspicions, I change the subject.

"There _is_ something I was hoping you could help our family with while you are staying," I tell my guest slowly, and Quigley leans in. I do believe he thinks I have a mission for him.

"What's that now?" Quigley's eyes shine a bit. For a former priest, vampirism has certainly come to agree with him despite his rough entry into the community.

"It is about Sookie," I reply softly.

"Northman's woman?" Quigley leans back, a looming disappointment in his eyes. "What about her?"

"I think Eric and Sookie could use your expertise," I answer, thinking of Sookie's crisis of faith. With the birth of their first child now on the horizon, I am certain this is a matter both of them would prefer to resolve.

"They wanna Devil's Threesome?" He guesses with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I snort on a laugh.

"I doubt they would ever let someone else into their bed," I tell him with more amused chortling.

"Then what do the need from me?" Quigley leans back with a soft, playful smile. He is certainly a master of lightening up a mood. In a way, he reminds me of Jason.

"Sookie has been suffering a crisis of faith these past years, and I was hoping you might be able to speak with her about it. Other than Jason, no one in my bloodline has ever been spiritually motivated. Jason, however, does not seem to be suffering from the same uncertainties as his sister," I explain delicately.

Quigley shrugs, "Jason doesn't seem as hung up on details as his sister. He's a smart kid, but he doesn't get so hung up on things _making sense_." I want to protest that assessment, having witnessed Jason's ability to think out a situation and plan ahead. Quigley must see the objection on my face because he smiles and answers my unasked question, "He can have faith because he feels that faith and fact don't need to hold hands. His sister is probably taking the teachings of the church too literal, and that's where her crisis is coming from."

My guest seems intrigued by the situation and moves to stand. "Are you going to speak with her?" I ask, rising as well.

Quigley nods and reaches for his pack of cigarettes, "Yes. You got the priest in me raring to help a lost sheep."

"Perhaps you should call ahead," I suggest, feeling that Eric is in an entertaining mood. Quigley raises his eyebrows questioningly. "Sookie has been quite _affectionate_ these past few days."

The vampire chuckles as he plucks a cigarette from the pack with his teeth. The tube of tobacco shifts between his teeth as Quigley heads for the front door.

Once he has gone, I take out my phone to warn Eric of the impending arrival. Much like Endymion, Quigley has a habit of popping in on intimate moments unannounced.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: PLEAES REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Mend and Tear**

 **Sookie's POV:**

I groan as Eric's phone begins to ring, and he stops suckling my nipple to answer it. "Yes, Master," he mumbles into the phone and tears a giggle from my lips as he nuzzles against my throat. "Oh? Is that right?" He pulls away again and I frown at being ignored. We're supposed to be celebrating! I remind him of this by grabbing his cock with my hand and stroking it rather pointedly. He looks down at me with his devilish smile. "Yes, she is," he laughs as he reaches for my hand that's stroking him and makes me let him go. "Yes, she is," he laughs harder and kisses my fingertips. "When will he be here?" he asks and then drops my hand. "Fine," he sounds and feels a bit put out.

"What's up?" I ask when Eric sets down his phone and crawls off the bed.

"Quigley is on his way over to have a talk," Eric replies as he starts throwing clothing at me.

"Why do _I_ have to get dressed?" I groan, but still start pulling my clothes on.

"Because _you_ are the one he is coming over to talk to," Eric answers in exasperation; not with me, but at being interrupted. I can sympathize.

"What do I have to talk to him about?" I frown as I start smoothing out my sex tousled hair.

Eric begins pulling on his own clothes, "What do you know about Quigley?"

I shrug as I shimmy back into my pants. _Oh, how long will these fit me!?_ There's a bit of dread and excitement that jolts through me at the thought.

"I know he was the _Knot_ in Diedre and Cassandra's Binding Ceremony," I answer as I realize I forgot to put my bra on and strip my shirt back off. "So, losing Cassandra was a real big deal for him too." _There you are!_ I snatch my bra from the dresser and latch it behind my back.

"Quigley was a priest before he was turned," Eric tells me and I pause a moment before pulling my shirt back on.

"They turned a priest? Dang, that must have been hard for him to reconcile at first," I frown thoughtfully. A part of me begins to recognize what Eric is trying to tell me.

"It was," Eric agrees. "We were made around the same time, and Quigley took quite a beating from the vampires of the era, as well as from myself."

"You beat up Quigley?" I ask in surprise.

Eric laughs and shakes his head, "Only a little. It is normal for vampires of similar age groups to fight each other. It helps Makers to determine the inherent speed, strength and abilities of their progeny. Quigley had very little of any of that despite his overall appearance. He _did_ , however, have something the vampire community looked down on him for, and that was empathy."

"Doesn't everyone have some form of empathy?" I tease as we head to the sitting room.

"Quigley was an _empath_ ," Eric stresses. "It was what made him an ideal candidate as the _Knot_ in the Binding Ceremony. When he became vampire, the empathic ability became much stronger. He became known as a bit of a lie detector, which many people were unhappy about. They felt that Diedre was arming herself with too many advantages and abilities. She had Cassandra _and_ Quigley, and she was a revered Ancient."

"I thought she was straight up the oldest vampire existing?" I frown.

"Not at that time. A thousand years ago, she was the third oldest vampire in existence," he tells me. "Her superiors met the sun over several hundred years ago. She has been the oldest vampire since I was still a fledgling."

"Oh," I frown as I take my spot on the sofa. Eric pulls my legs onto his lap and starts playing with my toes. I wiggle them at him in a little wave that makes him smile. "What is Quigley coming to talk to me about?"

My husband pauses a moment before replying, "Reconciling."

I frown as well when Eric confirms what I already suspected. "I've been a lot better…" I point out. Ever since the family reunited, I've definitely felt much less lost.

"You have," he agrees and plants a kiss on the top of my foot, "but maybe there are ways that he can help you feel _more_ than just better?"

Eric's words echo in me as my hand goes to my belly. I really want to find some spiritual foothold before I become a mother. When we infiltrated the Fellowship of the sun last month, that hadn't been a lie. I _want_ to raise my child with some sort of faith…

My thoughts are interrupted when there's a knock at the door. Eric rises quickly and goes to let Quigley inside. He really doesn't look like a priest. He's broad and trim, like a woodsman who chops lumber all day. _He's got the big, bushy beard to match, too!_

"Hello there," Quigley greets me as he comes to the sitting room. "Hope I'm not interrupting too much."

"Not at all," I reply politely even if I feel that he _is_ interrupting. "Would you like a blood? It's Genuine," I offer while simultaneously beginning to rise. We keep blood for Jason because he still needs to feed more regularly than the rest of the family.

"No, thank you," Quigley smiles and sits down across from me. "According to Godric, I _am_ interrupting, and want to keep this short for tonight." My face burns a little bit, but only because I get a little annoyed when Godric noses in on my sex life. "Godric felt it was important that you and I have a sit down, though. I hear you've been having a tough time adapting your beliefs with all the new information you've been given over the years."

I can't help but bristle a little bit, but it eases when Eric comes over, places a hand on my shoulder and kisses the side of my head. "I will be in my office if you need me," he says, politely excusing himself even though privacy from ancients in a single building is only a courteous illusion. It took me our entire first year of being Bonded to stop running the water whenever I used the bathroom.

"So," I turn to Quigley, unable to hide how uncomfortable I am, "how does this work?"

"How does what work?" Quigley leans back, making himself comfortable. He fiddles with an unlit cigarette, but I'm glad to see he doesn't light it.

I stare at him a moment before asking, "Aren't you going to go into some story or explanation?"

Quigley shakes his head, "No, I want to know _what_ about your faith doesn't make any sense to you now."

A frown tugs my lips downward as I think about this, "Seeing my faith put down my relationship with my husband. Being told that my brother, my husband and my friends are evil, but _knowing_ that they are good and full of love and compassion-"

"Sookie," Quigley takes my hand comfortingly, "it is not your _faith_ that you are questioning. It is your religion. They are not one in the same thing. You can have faith without religion, you can draw strength from God without a church."

"How did you find a way of doing that?" I ask him. After all, it must have been more difficult for a priest turned vampire than someone like me.

Quigley gives one of those tilted smiles that, again, makes him look more like a lumberjack than a priest. "Let's see," Quigley brings his cigarette to his lips and begins stroking his beard, "first I was very angry. I hated Cassandra and Diedre for turning me into a monster. Cassandra had told me quite pointedly that they had turned me into a vampire, and it was my decision whether or not to become a monster.

"Then, after a while," he continued, "as they used me as the conduit they intended me to be, I could feel the desperation of their love for one another. It made me wonder why Satan would make creatures capable of such love. Then I began to wonder if vampires weren't actually creatures of God, and if they were, then maybe they were more like man than I realized. Perhaps, like man, vampires could become good or evil."

"So," I begin slowly, "how did you resolve your beliefs around all of that?"

"Well," Quigley replies, rolling the unlit cigarette between his teeth, "first, I went a little wild. I never had, y'know. I fucked around, I committed sins I'd abhorred as a human, but I maintained my commitment that I would never kill unless my own existence was in jeopardy. I promised that I would keep the Ten Commandments in highest regard, and to this day I have. A thousand years is a long time not to take the Lord's name in vain, especially with what I've seen. Keeping the Sabbath Day holy is difficult too," he says thoughtfully. "All the others, killing, coveting… They were easy to obey because they meant something to _me_."

"But your _beliefs,_ " I stress.

Quigley smiles, "Reach for Him for strength when no worldly source will do. Show Him respect at all times and show that same respect to His creations. It's that simple Sookie. The words of man that surround His message are what are confusing you. Don't focus so hard on the words of man. Only have ears for the words of God."

"What about when the ones I love _don't_ follow the word of God?" I ask meekly. This has been my greatest problem.

The former priest grins at me like my question is not all that difficult, "Judge not lest thee be judged."

My jaw slackens at the most simple explanation in the world is given to me. Quigley is right. It is not my responsibility, let alone my _right_ to pass judgment on others. God only asks that I extend my love and compassion toward them.

"Northman does right by his beliefs," Quigley goes on. "You aren't trying to _save_ his soul, are you?"

"No," I reply slowly, and this boulder of guilt begins rolling off my chest. Pam, Camilla and Eric had managed to chip away some of the boulder's weight over the years, but it isn't until this moment as Quigley's words strike me to my core that the boulder crumbles and rolls away entirely. I am free of my fears and worries. I _know_ the type of person I am, and the type of mother I want to be. I _know_ how I want to raise my children in _faith_ and not necessarily religion.

There is only one last thing I need Quigley to help me reconcile.

"And what about the fact that I felt the murders Eric and Godric have committed were justified?" I finally utter when I find my words.

Another tender, sympathetic smile tugs at the vampire's mouth, "If we could _help_ how we felt about everything, we wouldn't need religion and law to keep us in line, now would we? It is not a sin to think bad things; it is only a sin to act upon them. The church condemned dangerous thoughts because dangerous thoughts were believed to lead to dangerous action. I can promise you that even as a human priest, I experienced my fair share of sinful thoughts. They were flashes in a pan, as they came they went, and that is what you should try to do. Don't dwell on dark thoughts. Don't worry over what having those thoughts mean. Simply let them run through your mind and be gone."

"Is it really that simple?" I ask breathlessly.

"God's message has always been simple, Lass. It's man that went and complicated everything," Quigley laughs and pats my hand. He leans back to play with his unlit cigarette some more, and leaves me to my thoughts a moment.

I don't even notice when silent tears roll down my cheeks

"You all right?" Quigley asks knowingly as he hands me a a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

I take the tissue and blot at the little rivers winding down my cheeks. "Yes," I tell him simply.

With one last smile, Quigley stands up and smooths out his shirt, "Well, I'm glad I could be of service. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to be of help. I'll let you get back to your evening," He gives me a playful wink and shows himself out.

As I watch him go, it's like the last of my worries are swept out the door with him.

 **Eric's POV:**

As Sookie has her meeting with Quigley, I can feel her heart lightening. Despite her continued protests, I can feel Quigley's words penetrating her doubts. Finally, her fears and concerns are being resolved.

Unfortunately, as she unravels the complicated knots of her soul, I am unraveling the _un_ complicated theory of our conception date. It does not take a fool to notice a rather coincidental parallelism between the Ancient Pythoness's Final Death and the week that Sookie and I most likely conceived our first child.

The ancient part of me finds this to be a nicely wrapped gift to Diedre. She is being given the opportunity to not only reunite with her soulmate and be given the Bond she has longed for over the past two thousand and a half years, but also the opportunity to become part of _our_ bloodline. I do not see why she would not receive the same gifts as the rest of us if she were to Bond to my child.

However, the _father_ in me is aghast at the idea. Not because I wish for anything less than a Bond for my child, but because of the _age_. If we find some way to confirm Sookie is indeed carrying the reincarnation of Cassandra, what sort of boundary could that cause in raising our baby? I could not care less about the future sex or age difference that I am certain will bring Sookie unease, but the idea of Diedre looming behind us brings me dread. If she tries to insert herself in the _raising_ of our child; that is not something I could be enthusiastic about.

 _If only there were a way to confirm it,_ I think in annoyance. Even if I could summon Endymion and ask, he would not tell me. He would wear his usual blank, professional face and tell me that the matter of souls and their futures was no concern of mine. Destiny has its own consort, and it is not meant to be tampered with by the likes of me. _If only I knew of another Seer_ , I think with annoyance. Even if Camilla's divining skills were more prominent, she would still have a difficult time determining the origin of my child's soul. However, Camilla has currently focused most of her magical studies on enchantments rather than divination.

"Eric?" My wife's voice floats into the office and I look up to see her smiling at me.

"Yes, Sookie?" I push away from my desk as she approaches me and smile as she bends down to kiss my lips. "You are feeling better."

"I am," she agrees as she crawls onto my lap and twists her fingers against the short hairs at the nape of my neck. "I feel at peace."

"I am glad," I kiss her temple as my arms wrap around her.

"You were thinking awful hard about something when I came in here," she states quietly against my throat.

I pause a moment. There is no point in bringing up my suspicions. They are merely that. Suspicions. "There is much to think about with a baby on the way."

"Yeah," she agrees with a sigh. "Quigley's gone."

"I know."

Sookie pulls away to smile at me. It is a smile I have not seen in a while. Her smile is almost shy. "Want to keep celebrating?"

My reply is to grin at her and dive in for another kiss. As her mouth molds to mine, my computer dings with a new email. Reflexively, my eyes glance over Sookie's shoulder at the letter's summary.

 **ATTN: NORTHMAN**

 **DETAIL: FELIPE DE CASTRO RE-ENTERING USA. NY. 10:45PM EST 4/7/09...**

 _Fuck!_ Sookie pulls away at my abrupt shift in mood and looks over her shoulder as the email leaves the corner of the screen.

"What happened?" my wife asks.

"I have to go," I tell her quickly as I simultaneously lift Sookie from my lap and head for our bedroom. My cell phone is out, and I am calling Godric.

" _What is it Eric?"_ My Maker sounds just as confused as my wife.

"De Castro was the Big Mark," I tell him quickly as I throw together a bag of necessities. "De Castro will be arriving in New York in two hours, and I have to meet him in case an assassination attempt is still in the works."

" _What are you talking about?"_ Godric demands.

"Compton just sent me an email verifying that de Castro is arriving in New York _tonight_ from out of the country," I tell him as I shoulder my bag.

My Maker is silent, and so is my wife as I pass her outside our bedroom door. She has heard enough to know what is happening.

" _I will go to Vegas with Jason and-"_

"Not Sookie," I interrupt. There is no chance in _hell_ I am letting my pregnant wife do reconnaissance. If the trap for Felipe is in Vegas, I do not want her caught in the middle of it.

" _Not Sookie,"_ Godric agrees, and by the tone, I can easily guess that he is aware that my wife is now carrying our child. _"I was going to suggest Sookie and Pam come stay here with Camilla, Diedre and Quigley."_

I would rather Sookie stay home, but then she would feel obligated to play hostess. Silently I send for Pam in our Link, and Sookie looks at me in confusion. I pull the phone from my lips and turn to Sookie. "Pack an overnight bag to take to Camilla's. Pam will be by shortly to take you there-"

"Eric," she whispers and I can feel her frustration and concern. She wants me to stop and talk to her. She wants me to explain what exactly is happening, but there is no time because Pam is already pulling onto our street.

"I am leaving now," I tell Godric and end the call.

"Eric, please, just give me thirty seconds," Sookie pleads as she grabs my arm.

Stopping in my tracks, I turn and cup Sookie's chin in my palm. I lean in and kiss her. "After this, Sookie, it is just you, me and the baby. No more intrigue, no more espionage, and no more vampire politics. At least until he starts school," I end with teasing.

"Be safe," Sookie tells me and hugs me tight. "I don't want to go through more of this than I have to without you. I want to share it all with you, Eric. Don't make me do any of this alone."

"I will be back soon," I promise. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she tells me and lunges in for one last kiss before Pam comes through the door.

Without another word, I walk past Pam, go out the door and take off into the sky. Sookie knows enough to bring Pam up to speed.

{T}

I cannot remember the last time I flew like this. With our identities concealed from the humans, there is little room to risk performing supernatural feats. Vampires being out of the coffin gives less room for us to hide behind the word, "absurd!" when we are caught doing impossible things.

 _I wonder if Sookie will be able to contain the news of our pregnancy until I return?_ I really wish to be present when she tells the family, but that dream might not come true. With her staying at Camilla's home, it might be an unavoidable conversation. _Especially if she develops more symptoms before I return._ The women have not had any sort of illness since the bloodline was formed and joined. _Will Sookie experience pregnancy symptoms the same way as human women? Fairy women?_

All of these questions are pondered as I fly east, toward New York. It kills time, and also gives me the chance to create a mental list of questions for Ludwig. _Then again,_ I remember, _this pregnancy is already varying from the one the alternate version of us experienced._ When _that_ Sookie became fertile, the whole supernatural community knew about it. I chuckle at the memory of Ludwig telling the story from the notes. The look on my Sookie's face had been priceless when Ludwig had explained the circumstances to us. She had looked scandalized by the idea of every supernatural within a five mile radius being able to _smell_ her, and the fact that her presence alone during that time could ignite an orgy.

I had found it hilarious.

Now that I am thinking about both my wife and New York, I cannot prevent the smothering sense of dread enclosing around my heart. My mind flutters from scenario to scenario. What once prepared me for any outcome in battle is now nearly paralyzing me with possibilities.

 _What if I am captured? What if I am injured or disfigured like Diedre? Will the first time I hold my child be with one arm?_

I shake off the concerns. The remaining FotS who stayed undiscovered during the raid on the Dallas Headquarters could not hope to delay me, let alone hold me captive. Their small, hate filled minds could not even comprehend a creature like me.

Then again, if they intend to use bombs, I could be slowed down or even halted. Being blown apart will not kill me, but it will certainly stop me in my tracks!

Suddenly I feel Sookie's love welling up inside of me like a blanket that could banish any cold. She can feel my unease, I suppose, and is trying to bring me comfort before I fulfill my mission. A part of me feels ashamed to need that love and encouragement, but another part that Sookie has nurtured over the years feels relief. The relief of not having to go anywhere alone ever again. Even as I keep miles safely between us, Sookie is with me, whispering to me about her love and devotion. She is a cradle for my heart, keeping it safe and comfortable as my body goes forth to do what it must.

I land in New York City, several miles from the airport so as not to raise suspicion. There are few places to come back to earth unseen in the cities, which is why I have always tried to live on the outskirts rather than directly within them.

I hale a cab to take me the rest of the way and use my phone to once again check the information Compton had forwarded me. **10:45PM EST; GATE 42; ANUBIS AIRLINES.**

"Picking up?" The cabby asks.

"Yes," I reply distractedly as I punch a text out to Sookie to tell her of my arrival in the city.

"Friend, wife, girlfriend?" he tries to wheedle conversation out of me.

"Associate," I answer. "The asshole could die and I would not care, but it would be bad for business."

The cab driver laughs at my honest reply. It _is_ honest. I have no interest in Felipe de Castro's welfare, but if another ancient is killed by the humans a full out war could be sparked. Forget that the ones leading the attacks are extremists, and forget that they are the fragments of an organization my family has already brought down. _No_ , if another ancient is lost to human hands, there will be outrage, and even more horrific acts of violence bestowed upon the humans.

When we arrive at the airport, I pay the driver with a fifty and do not bother with my change. Instead, I storm into the building as his gratitude is shouted across the busy drop off area.

I spare several glances at my watch as I maintain my well trained human speed toward Gate 42. My brisk walk makes a few people glance at me, and I suppose my grim expression does not ease their curiosity. It is a canter that clips the very edge of normal and murmurs suspiciously about the unnatural. There is still a glimmer of doubt, a possibility that I am a man who has trained myself to walk at such speeds. Whatever an onlooker's concern may be, they say nothing and return to preparing for their own departures.

At 10:30, I arrive at Gate 42, and I force myself to take a seat until the plane's arrival is announced on the board. It is currently listed as 'On Time'. I take these moments to analyze the points of attack.

Whatever the plan is, it could be coordinated anywhere between here and Nevada. If I were those Zealots, I would plan my attack for New York. Felipe will not have a home court advantage, and have less safe havens to retreat to.

 _But how are they going to blitz a three thousand year old vampire?_ I wonder as my precious preparation time ticks away.

I glance at the arrivals board and then at the clock. 10:37 is what it is telling me, but the board is saying Felipe's flight is arriving presently. _Shit, I am already out of time!_

Rising to my feet, I head towards the gate and glance about. No one is within five feet of the gate. The attendant opens the door and many vampires file out. _Why was Felipe on a commercial Anubis flight? He is a Regent, and a lavish one at that._

Several vampires glance at me, but continue on to their connecting gates. Some pause to get their bearings, as Anubis is still a relatively new airline. Finally, Felipe comes to my field of vision. Like the other vampires he rode with, Felipe stares at me, but it is different. I am being sized up. He is looking at me like an obstacle or an enemy. He is waiting to see what I do. _He thinks I am here to detain him?_ I wonder as I take a step toward him.

Felipe leans away as if to bolt the opposite direction. As he does, a smell hits me. It seems to hit all of us supernaturals at the same time. It is a sickeningly sweet scent, and I see a Were security guard several gates down tilt back his head and suddenly snap his gaze to a rather stiff looking human. The Were is running toward the human when that familiar sweetness is finally recognized.

 _They are bombing the damned gate!_ I think in alarm as I race toward the human.

In that moment, my eyes take in many things. There is not one lone human with the resigned look of death in their eyes. There is one at the gates of several Anubis lines. Stopping one will do nothing. I cannot stop what is about to happen.

 _If I can only spare half the casualties,_ I think with determination as I lunge toward the human and reveal my vampire speed and flight. I scoop them up by the collar of the vest.

With only moments to spare, I am a torpedo down the aisle. _One, two, three_ , three of the bombers in my grasp. That is how many I manage to get a hold of before their watches begin to beep. I hope that it is their signal to be in position.

 _Five more seconds,_ I bargain with myself or maybe even some God as I stop for nothing and burst upward through the ceiling. _Four, three..._ Like a guided missile, I soar into the night sky. _Up, up, and awaaaay_ , I say in my mind as I clear the tower and fling the bombers even higher over my head.

 _Two, one,_ I finish counting down, and as if my instincts were right or a Higher Power heard me, the bombs explode. Unfortunately, the blast manages to knock me back, and I feel my body being propelled once more to the earth.

I miss the hole I created in the ceiling and make another one upon my descent. _If I had any wind to be knocked out of me it would have taken a decade to get it back._

Climbing back to my feet, I survey the damages. Apparently I had missed two of the bombers. Two gates on opposite ends of the airport are in smoldering ruins, but are quickly dying from the emergency sprinkler system. Calmly I walk toward the ruined area that had been behind me. At least I had chosen wisely and launched ahead instead of behind. I would have only prevented one enclosed explosion instead of three.

As I approach the charred remains of gate 40, _another Anubis gate,_ I think with grim understanding, I see Felipe de Castro in a state similar to the gate. He is scorched, but has sustained nowhere near the damage he would have if I had not intercepted the bomber closest to us.

"This is why you came here," Felipe says as I approach him. He is talking low, barely audible above the wails and cries that are filling the airport like a tragic opera.

"Why did you think I came here?" I ask as I crouch down beside him, assessing the damage. I scuttle a few yards back when I realize that he is not as injured as he is acting. _He wants you within striking distance,_ I warn myself.

Felipe does not reply to my question. Instead he stares up at the holes I made in the ceiling.

"You saved my existence," he finally says. "I owe you for that."

"I tried to save as many as possible," I reply darkly. Strange connections are firing in my mind. Things that did not add up before are starting to create two different sums. _Because there were two different conspirators trying to hide their intentions in the same place,_ I determine.

Phones begin to ring all throughout the airport. Inside and out, I hear phones. Apparently the bombing has already reached the media. Loved ones are calling from all across the country, all across the world to make sure their brother, their sister, their mother or father are well. Spouses are being called by their wives and husbands. Sons and daughters and calling their mommies and daddies.

I close my eyes and listen for a moment, catching reassuring sobs, but aching at the phones that ring and ring without answer. For all of my strength and speed, for all of my efforts; I could not stop those phones from ringing. I suppose for the ones who called those numbers, these phones will ring forever.

Opening my eyes, I look at _one_ of the creatures that caused these phones to begin ringing.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The Coincidence**

 **Sookie's POV:**

Pam and Camilla keep looking at me like I'm supposed to know more than I do. The truth is, I barely comprehended much of what happened after Quigley left our house. I was just about to restart celebrating my and Eric's first pregnancy, and then my world got turned on its ear. As he packed, all I could think was, _Don't leave me!_

With Eric by my side, the pregnancy was a beautiful miracle that I was excited about. Now that I'm left to my own thoughts, it's scary and unpredictable. Will this pregnancy be rougher than a human pregnancy? Will it go faster or slower? Will the baby have any gifts? If so, how am supposed to deal with that? _What if he can_ fly!?

As far as the family goes, I'm definitely the least active contributor. Everything I offer is mostly in a passive sense. There's no physical strain to what I do, and I don't have to continue educating and training myself like Cammie does.

"Did Godric tell you anything, Camilla?" Pam finally stops giving me the suspicious looks and turns them now on Cammie.

Cammie shrugs, "I know he took Jason to Vegas to survey if the attack on the Big Mark was meant to take place there. I guess some vamp named Felipe was the main target."

Pam frowns a moment, "That makes very little sense."

"What do you mean?" I am glad to turn the interrogation tables on Pam.

"Well," the vampiress pauses, "it makes sense if you look at the attacks on individual vampires. A few ancients freckled in with younger vampires." Her eyes glance above us, silently mentioning the Ancient Pythoness. "But Rhodes is still the odd one. By targeting the.. big names," she grimaces at almost slipping and saying Cassandra's title with Diedre within earshot, "the Rhodes Summit was guaranteed to be canceled."

Cammie and I both cross our arms over our chests as we think about this.

"It sounds," a voice makes all three of us jump, "that the one who hatched the attack on Rhodes is not the same one who had Cassie killed," Diedre appears at the top of the stairs and gracefully slides down the banister to the main floor rather than hop down one-legged. If I had tried that, I probably would have fallen backwards off the banister and broke my neck.

Cammie gapes at Diedre like she's a painting that's just come to life. I know from a few conversations at school that Diedre has not left her room since arriving. Quigley brings her bottles of blood regularly, but other than maintaining a diet that will help her heal faster, Diedre has shown no interest in returning to the world. Eric theorized grimly that Diedre's intention of healing was only so she could overcome any attempt to stop her from killing herself.

"After all," Diedre approaches us in an unnaturally fluid manner and comes to sit in a vacant recliner, "the Fellowship of the Sun was a marvelous scapegoat for _anyone_ who needed another vampire assassinated. They needed no motivation to attack a vampire other than the fact it was a vampire they were attacking. With all of their contacts throughout the country, anyone could have come up with addresses and new marks. It would not have necessarily needed to be another vampire who sold out their own kind."

"You think two different vampires were using the Fellowship of the Sun to follow through on their personal hit lists?" Pam asks slowly.

"I believe," Diedre answers, "that Rhodes was one vampire's target, and everyone else was a second vampire's targets."

"But-" I begin to protest.

"Rhodes was a tactical hit. No one specific was meant to be killed from what I have gleaned from your whispers," All three of us try to look nonchalant at attempting to keep her in the dark. "However, Rhodes is attended by many Regents. I would guess the attack was meant to weaken a kingdom- perhaps _any_ kingdom so that it could be taken over."

"You are saying you believe Rhodes was a play for a coup?" Pam demands.

"Quite possibly," Diedre nods. "However, Cassie and Felipe were part of a hit list. I believe Cassie was killed because she could have outed the one who contracted the murders, and Felipe is probably being marked for his Kingdom. Everyone else was more than likely a diversion; a smoke screen around the intended targets."

We three all sit in quiet consideration to Diedre's suspicions. After all, would it be _that_ impossible that two vampires thought to use the same hate mongers to achieve their goals? How many times have similar books or movies come out at the same time? How many times have inventors needed to race to the patent office to be the first with their name on a design many worked on at the same time?

 _Great, we couldn't even figure out who_ _the conspirator was when we believed there was only one. Now there's two?_

 _Then again..._

"So, looking at just Cassandra and Felipe as targets," I begin slowly, "who would are prime suspects be?"

Pam and Cammie shoot a glare at me by mentioning the Ancient Pythoness by name, but Diedre seems relieved. I suppose everyone refusing to speak of Cassandra as deceased could be even more stressful than dealing with reality.

"Cassandra was simultaneously an enemy to none and an enemy to all," Diedre answers my question. "Small transgressions would not bring her focus, but the murder of a Regent would. Rhodes would have brought an investigation too, though," She points out.

"So either conspirator could be responsible for Cassandra's murder?" I groan.

"Yes," Diedre nods solemnly. "However, if you can find both of them, your brother could easily determine who will suffer my wrath." A shudder runs down my spine at the gleam in Diedre's eyes. It is the most life I've ever seen in them.

"Okay, who would want to kill Felipe?" I ask instead.

Pam takes out her phone and makes a call. I'm only able to hear her half of the conversation.

"Billy," Pam greets in her usually bored tone, "any chance you might have a list of vamps wanting to end de Castro?" She pauses as he replies and snaps her fingers at me and Cammie before writing in the air for a pen and paper.

Bouncing to my feet, I retrieve a steno and pen from the kitchen to bring back to her. Cammie is on my heels, but I'm quicker.

"Good job, Billy Boy," Pam hangs up and finishes jotting down the names Bill Compton had given her. "It's a surprisingly short list, but amazingly, the ones who want you dead gets shorter and shorter the more ancient you become."

"Why's that?" Cammie asks curiously.

"Because they know if you survive, they will not," Diedre answers as she snatches the paper from Pam's fingers. "And this one is definitely highest on my list of most likely to come after Felipe indirectly." She makes a big circle around the name and holds it out to us.

"Victor Madden?" I read aloud. "Why him?"

"He is Felipe's second in command, and Victor does not want to be _second_ ," Diedre replies. "Felipe had contacted Cassandra a few times these last couple decades asking _specifically_ if she could see Victor betraying him."

"Why would he keep him around if he didn't trust him?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Because Victor is also very good at his job," Pam replies. "He's an expert at weeding out competitors and finding lucrative gains along the way. Some of his ventures are not always so profitable, but they accomplish shutting out others who do not have a capital to compete in a split market. Anytime a new outfit tries to put up real estate in Vegas that could hurt their annual tithe, Victor has pounced and bled them before they could even break ground."

"He's sickeningly ambitious, though, for one who has eternity to gain wealth and acclaim in the community," Diedre explains. "Young enough to be impatient, but old enough to become a Regent. I suppose that is what his ultimate goal is to become a Regent, but with no open positions-"

I think we all realize something in that moment Diedre holds her tongue.

"You don't think," Cammie begins slowly, "that Victor put out a hit on Felipe so he could take over Vegas, and Felipe wanted to attack Rhodes to weaken a kingdom so he could take it over and give it to Victor as a peace offering; do you?"

"If so, that is the most bastardized Gift of the Magi scenario I have ever heard," Pam utters.

Before I can reply with even the simplest of silent nods, I feel Eric explode with grief and anger. I know that he is feeling great emotional pain, but I also can tell that he's been attacked physically as well.

My arms wrap around myself as I shake with an abrupt sob. As I try to pull myself together, Pam has already jumped from her seat and retrieved the television remote. She flicks through the channels until she finds a news report. We only need to wait a moment before the news anchor stops his story.

" _We are receiving reports that a bomb has been detonated at JFK airport in New York City,"_ the anchor announces. Cammie comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"It will be okay," She whispers into my ear and squeezes me tightly.

" _Bystander reports say that a group of terrorists arrived at several gates strapped with explosives-"_

"How did they get past security?" Pam snarls angrily.

" _How they managed to get to the gates is undetermined,"_ The anchor continues as if he heard Pam and is trying to protect his reputation as a journalist.

"Is Eric injured?" Diedre asks from her seat. She is the only one that didn't pop up as the mood in the room shifted.

"He doesn't feel much worse for wear physically," I answer. "He's really upset, though."

 **Eric's POV:**

"Which was it, Felipe? Rhodes or the Pythoness?" I snarl from my, presumably, safe distance.

"What are you talking about?" Felipe demands, still feigning injury. He is trying to lure me in closer. My only advantage against de Castro is that I can fly and he cannot. As long as there is enough distance for me to become airborne before he can lay his grasp on me, I am relatively safe.

"You as though you thought I had come here to detain you," I accuse. "The only matter my family has been looking into is the Fellowship of the Sun conspiracy. If you felt the need to avoid me then _you_ are one of the traitors responsible for leaking information. Either you had the Pythoness murdered, or you coordinated the attack on Rhodes, but not both. So, which is it? Rhodes? Or were you the one who had Cassandra assassinated?" I am growling by the end of my questioning.

There is a long silence between us, only interrupted by the sirens and screams still echoing amid the chaos of the explosions. Finally Felipe utters, "Rhodes."

"Why?" I demand, and keep my body from closing in. Proximity will not make a vampire three times my age feel intimidated. The only thing I will have accomplished is reducing my chances of leaving this place intact. If only I had thought of Felipe as a suspect and not just another victim. I would have brought silver with me.

"The Pythoness had warned me that Victor was growing restless. She saw him attempting to overtake me," he answers. "I knew the only way to placate him from his attempts was to give him his own state to govern, but I needed a Regent to be weakened enough for an overthrow."

"Then you did not care which Regent it was, so long as you could take control," I nod. Godric and I had deduced as much while we were still uncertain who was behind the leak.

Felipe does not reply to my accusation, but he does not need to. After all, he has already confessed. There is no need to be redundant in our confessions.

"The Council will strip you of your status as Regent," I point out to him. "I am quite confident that you will never be recognized as a Regent again."

The older vampire snorts on a laugh, "Aside from Diedre, I am the oldest vampire in North America. Do you think the Council would ever dream of banning me from holding an office?" He seems to accept that playing injured will not lure me in, and finally climbs back to his feet. Felipe wipes at his ash darkened face with the clean part of a handkerchief that had been folded in his breast pocket.

"Victor is your subordinate," I point out, "and he is not only the most likely responsible for this mess," I gesture to the ruin around us, "but also the murder of the Ancient Pythoness. You will be held accountable for that."

Felipe actually laughs at my suggestion, "Victor tried to kill _me_ too. The Council will lump me in with the victims. Besides, Rhodes never happened. What leg do they have to stand on?"

"Turncoat or not, Victor is still your responsibility. If you cannot rein in your own subordinate, how can you be trusted to maintain an entire State's welfare?" I shake my head in disgust. "The fact that Rhodes did _not_ happen speaks more of your incompetence than your innocence."

Felipe sighs, folds his handkerchief, and stuffs it back into his breast pocket. My body tenses automatically, and I push off into the air. Unfortunately, Felipe anticipates me escape to higher ground, and catches my ankle. I am yanked from the air and slammed back into the ground.

 _FUCK!_ I snarl as my body leaves a fissure in the floor. I try to scramble to my feet when I am overtaken by Felipe. I feel my arm being pulled up and away from my back and try to resist the strain. Rather than my shoulder dislocating and being torn away, the humerus snaps and is ripped from the very top of my shoulder as a yell is stolen from my lips.

"Give that back!" I shout as images of me with only one arm to hold my son float behind my eyes. My body twists as Felipe stumbles back with my arm, and I kick back up to my feet. Blood is pouring out of the torn scraps of my shoulder, but Felipe is caught off guard by my immediate reaction.

As he takes a step back, my leg kicks forward and catches Felipe in the testicles. Even a vampire cannot help but double over at this sort of attack, and it gives me the opportunity to yank my dismembered arm from his grasp.

Felipe looks up at me in mesmerized disbelief. Though I am nowhere near his level of strength and speed, I am still far more advanced than he would have anticipated for my age. The acceleration of skill my continual awareness gives me is all the advantage I need. As he scrambles to determine my actual level of ability, I flip my dismembered arm in the air so that the jagged end of the bone is facing down. While Felipe remains paralyzed with calculations, that fragmented appendage swings out and manages to penetrate the king's chest like a stake.

The remains of Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, splash thickly around my feet. A flare of disappointment rises in me as I jam my broken arm back to its splintered home. If only Felipe had surrendered. He could have remained a figurehead of the vampire community. Instead, we are now missing two revered Ancients from our world.

I only allow my sorrow a few moments to fester before I am in the air and heading back to Ohio. We will have to write up a report for the Vampire Council, although I am certain Diedre can gloss over this whole indiscretion for us.

I can feel Sookie's worry welling up inside me and the relief that washes it away as she feels me heading back for home. With any luck, my arm will be at least partially mended before I touch down on Godric's lawn.

When I am finally coming back to earth, I see Sookie come running out of Godric and Camilla's home. She waves her arms up at me frantically, and I land beside her just as she jumps into my arm. The injured appendage is still not listening to my commands all that well, and I pull to wiggle it, hoping to realign the break so that it will heal faster.

Sookie steps away as I make my adjustments, and I see the curious expression on her face turn ashen as she realizes what she is seeing.

"Huagh," she makes a rather guttural sound before she shivers and makes it again. My good arm sweeps out to gather her hair from her face just as she doubles over and vomits all over the grass.

"...symptom?" I ask softly, trying not to use any phrase that would send Pam, Diedre or Quigley too much information.

Sookie shakes her head ever-so-slightly, but remains bent over. "No," she finally utters, "just the sight..." She pauses, and I see her back lurch again as if to vomit some more. "I'll be fine, just don't do that again while I'm looking."

I smile softly at her request, "I am sorry that I upset your stomach."

Sookie laughs and finally straightens up. She wipes her mouth shyly with the back of her arm. "You should see if Camilla has a spell for that," she points to my arm, "while I go rinse out my mouth."

With a nod of agreement, I take step ahead of Sookie and open the door for her. She smiles up at me as she passes by and heads for the bathroom. When I arrive in the sitting room, Pam, Camilla, Quigley and Diedre are waiting there for news.

"Felipe is dead," I announce. "Camilla, can you fix this?" I ask of the witch while simultaneously wiggling my severed arm. Camilla cringes at my dismemberment, but does not react in such a projectile manner as my wife.

"Uh, yeah, I should be able to do a small reassembly spell," Camilla nods as she runs off to get her own personal book of spells. She has been assembling her own Book of Shadows over the past five years, and I admit that her advancements in her witch training are rather impressive for someone who did not even know who they were eight years ago.

The vampires in the room remain silent as my wife and my Maker's wife scurry about the house. When Sookie returns and immediately climbs into my lap, I wrap an arm around her waist and try to discretely place my hand over her belly. Her emotions explode with happiness inside me, and I pull her that much closer.

Camilla returns a moment later, flipping through her book as she walks into the room. She finds the page she needs and then bustles back out of the room for the tools or ingredients she will need. It is another five minutes before she comes back and lays out her items. Camilla takes a bottle of tequila and slugs down half of it.

Quigley whistles as the bottle drains, "Now, if you were human, I'd say you had a drinking problem, Lady."

The witch shudders slightly, puts the bottle down and focuses on me, "Sook, get out of the way. This is my first reassembly on something animated."

My wife jumps from my lap and takes cover behind Pam, no doubt being extra cautious because of the baby growing in her belly.

Camilla trains her gaze on me, raises her arms and begins speaking a single word over and over until her voice grows distant and monotone. I am surprised that I do not recognize it.

"Sutider, sutider, sutider," Camilla calls over and over, and with each repetition, I feel my arm tug. I can feel the splinters of bone migrating back to their homes, and after the fifteenth or sixteenth rep, the shaft of the humerus snaps back into place with an audible crack. It sounds like a thick limb of a tree being broken into firewood.

Camilla closes her book once more and puts the bottle of tequila away.

"Was tequila part of the spell?" Sookie asks as Camilla returns.

"No, but I was nervous doing magic on Eric," our resident witch replies.

"Why _could_ you do magic on Eric?" Sookie frowns. "We're supposed to be immune to each others' magics."

Camilla frowns as well, "Maybe witch magic is different? Technically, it's something that _can_ be learned, it doesn't have to be something that comes naturally..."

Sookie considers her friend's theory and shrugs, "I guess I shouldn't question it since it worked. I should just be thankful that it _did_ work." She comes back to my side and slides back onto my lap. Once more, my arms wrap around her tightly. "Now, do you want to explain what's happened?" she asks of me.

"Felipe is dead," I begin. "He was one of the leaks to the Fellowship. Felipe is the one that gave the Summit time and location."

"How did you manage to kill an ancient three times your age?" Quigley asks in surprise. "I know you were always capable for your age, but that is ridiculous."

I pause a moment before confessing, "The vampires in our bloodline seem to advance faster because of our continual awareness. Although I was still nowhere near Felipe's strength and speed, he assumed he knew what mine was. I caught him off guard with my reaction time and strength. I staked him with my broken arm."

"Metal," Quigley replies and shakes his head bemusedly.

A chuckle forms in my throat at his disbelief, and I let it fill the room with my amusement. As the last of my merriment fades, my phone begins to ring.

Taking my phone from my pocket, I see it is my Maker and quickly answer. "Yes, Master?"

" _We have caught the one responsible for the attack on Felipe as well as the assassination of the Ancient Pythoness,"_ Godric announces.

"Let me guess," I sigh. "Victor Madden?"

Godric pauses a moment before stating, _"If you already knew, was there a reason you kept it to yourself?"_

"I only just put the pieces together over the last few hours. Felipe was responsible for the Summit leak. He is dead now," I reply.

" _We will be bringing Victor to Ohio in a few hours. I have already informed the Council of Victor's transgressions, and they agree that Diedre should be the one to bring justice."_

I can feel in the link I share with my Maker that he is concerned about giving Diedre this closure. After all, once the individual responsible for her lover's death is brought to justice by her own hands, will Diedre have any strength left to continue existing?

"I see," is all I can manage in reply. "We will see you in a few hours then."

Godric and I hang up, and I turn to Sookie. "Dear One, would you mind returning home with me. I need a shower and change of clothes," I gesture to my disheveled state.

"Sure," she answers, and I can both see and feel her exhaustion.

Taking my wife's hand in mine and scooping up her overnight bag on the way to the door, we steal Pam's car to take back home. My body feels too depleted to fly the both of us back to the house. It took a great deal of my reserves to make it to Godric's home.

As we come into the house from the garage, a scent in the air makes me moan in annoyance, "Whatever it is, it has to wait until I have some blood!" I call into the darkness and head for the kitchen.

Sookie snaps on the light and gasps when she must see Ludwig standing ominously in the previously dark living room. I know I should be concerned about the doctor's arrival in our home, especially with the newness of our pregnancy, but I feel too weak to focus on more than warming a half gallon of blood and gorging myself.

When the microwave dings and I take four bottles from it, I carry them to the living room and place them on the coffee table. I give one a quick shake and then crack it open.

"Go ahead, Doctor," I wave for her to go on with her discussion. Sookie is fiddling nervously beside me, and I take her hand in my free one. She glares at me momentarily. "Sookie," I smile reassuringly, "if it were something bad, Ludwig would have told me to get my ass in here rather than grab a blood or two. Everything is fine with the baby."

Sookie relaxes slightly, and I drain the bottle of blood into my mouth before reaching out and grabbing a fresh one.

"To be honest, I appreciated the extra moments you gave me," Ludwig whispers, and I raise my eyebrows. I have never heard her so uncomfortable. "Earlier today when I was doing your evaluation, you might have noticed I was a bit distracted."

Sookie shakes her head, "I figured you were just as stunned as us that there were so few precursors to the conception." She smiles at Ludwig politely, absolving her of any preconceived failings on her part.

"The truth is, when I saw you," Ludwig continues after giving Sookie an appreciative nod, "I could already tell you were with child. It is true that I was caught off guard by the abruptness, but my real distraction came from the date."

"Why? What's today?" Sookie asks.

Ludwig takes a deep breath, "It is the date marked on an envelope I was given several months ago. I was told not to open it until today no matter what. Honestly, with work, I had completely forgotten about it until I saw you and your condition."

The doctor takes a crisp envelop from her bag and holds it up. A wax seal that I am quite familiar with is cracked open, and I suddenly know who gave Ludwig the envelope. I am also quite certain I know what the letter inside says.

"Cassandra's last vision?" I guess with certainty.

Ludwig looks at me worriedly and nods, "Yes. She gave me this letter four months ago. Three months before she was killed." She hands the letter to my wife, who is looking between the two of us in confusion. Sookie is pale and reaches for the page with a shaking hand.

As Sookie's hands fumble to take the letter form the envelope, I place my hand on her back to try and sooth her with my love and reassurance.

" _Patricia,"_ Sookie reads aloud like she is in the classroom, _"if you have followed my instruction and kept this letter unread until the date it stated, then you are probably already aware of what it has to say._

" _Sookie Northman has just discovered that she is with child, and I want you to know with certainty that the spirit of her first born is_ my _spirit. Please, let the Northmans know that they have brought about my reincarnation, and plead with them that they will share this news with my Diedre._

" _I know it is a lot to ask, but please give her hope of being with me again. I have seen us together in this new existence, but the thought of her hurting without any hope of finding her soulmate again is more than my current being can bear._

" _Sookie and Eric, if you are reading this, I beg that you bring my Diedre the only comfort that can heal her. Let her have hope again._

 _Forever in your debt,_

 _Cassandra of Troy"_

Sookie's hands slowly lower the letter and she stares at Ludwig. There is a long silence before my Bonded asks, "The Ancient Pythoness is inside me?"

Ludwig shakes her head, "Do not think of it like that. True it is the same spirit that is being reborn, but it is not the same _person_. It will have all its own memories-

"He," Sookie interrupts. "The baby is a boy."

"Is it?" Ludwig raises her eyebrows.

"Eric said our first born will be a boy, and I believe him," Sookie responds in that dazed tone.

The doctor looks at me and rolls her eyes. Perhaps she thinks I have wishful thinking, but she says nothing to contradict my beliefs.

"Well, _he_ ," Ludwig begins again, "will have all his own memories. He will be his own person. There is even a very high chance he will not have the gift of visions."

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"Magic is linked to the spirit, yes," Ludwig says, "but certain gifts are not. Gifts are usually linked more to blood, but need a special spirit to wield them. Your child will be _magical_ , but how that magic will manifest has yet to be seen."

Ludwig hops from where she had been sitting in the plump chair that keeps her toes from brushing the ground. "Well, I have done my final service to the Ancient Pythoness. Now it is up to you how to proceed. You may keep the letter. If you _do_ choose to inform Diedre of her soulmate's reincarnation, that is your decision. I am done playing messenger."

With that, the doctor **POP** s out of the house and leaves Sookie and I in contemplative silence. Now we have one of the biggest decisions of our marriage to make, and I have no idea how Sookie will handle this situation.

 **TBC**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **-ANDI**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Announcements**

 **Sookie's POV:**

"Wow," is what I manage to mumble once the doctor has left.

"Yes," Eric agrees solemnly as I feel like someone who has just been rolled over by a tidal wave.

My eyes narrow as I look at him suspiciously, "You knew, didn't you?"

Eric sighs and pauses a moment before replying, "I had my suspicions, but I did not want to say anything unless I could confirm it. It appears Cassandra anticipated my doubts."

I sigh as I take in the past twenty-four hours. Not only did I discover I was pregnant, but I had my crisis of faith resolved once and for all, witnessed my husband returning home with his arm torn off, watched my friend reattach his arm, and then found out I am carrying the reincarnated spirit of a two-thousand-year-old vampire Seer. _Yup, sounds like a normal day in the eternal life of a telepathic angel..._

"What are you thinking?" My husband asks me in a rather soothing voice. No doubt he's worried I'm about to be overcome with some type of hysteria.

"I'm thinking this has been a really long day, and I'm going to try and catch a nap before Godric gets back here with Victor," I answer with a yawn.

"And Diedre?" Eric presses as he follows me out of the living room and up the stairs to our bedroom.

"What about her?" I ask, stripping out of my clothes for the millionth time that day.

"Are we going to tell her about Cassandra?" he asks anxiously.

"Of _course_ we're going to tell her," I reply in exasperation. "We have the opportunity to ease some of her anguish. This might be the thing that keeps her from killing herself after she rips Victor apart!"

"What if she tries to interfere with how we wish to bring up our child?" Eric insists I consider the repercussions of the situation before moving forward with my nap. I'm reminded distantly of the night we were still deciding to Bond. Eric has always tried to make me aware of all the negatives. I'm constantly trying to remind him everything has negative aspects, and his arguments are only exhausting.

"Eric," I sigh and press my forehead into the door frame of our room, "every single person who has ever brought a new life into this world had to put up with every Joe-schmoe out there telling them how to do it right. This won't be any different than that. We _ignore_ her and do it how we want. If she has a problem with that, that's _her_ problem. We're the parents, and she's _got_ to be old enough to respect that."

My husband looks at me in surprise before he laughs and nudges me the rest of the way into our bedroom, "You are far wiser than I give you credit." He gives me a guilty smile as he pushes me into bed and curls around me.

"To be fair, the baby thing is not something you've had a thousand additional years of practice," I reply as I snuggle into his side.

"Are you scared at all?" Eric asks me curiously.

"Sure," I mumble. "I'm scared about the things we don't know and how much it will hurt. Mostly I'm nervous the baby will have powers I can't compete with," I confess. "What if he can _fly_?"

Eric shakes his head doubtfully, "I think he will be more like you. He will be stronger than you once he's grown to a man, but as a child, I think he will be relatively human. After all, vampirism is not _genetic._ " I can hear and feel his doubt. Apparently I have planted a seed of concern in him. "Sleep, Sookie. I am sure we have plenty of time to worry about these things."

"All right, all right," I close my eyes and hug him a bit tighter. "Love you."

"As I love you," he answers and kisses the top of my head.

{T}

When I wake up, Eric's still in bed with me, raking his fingers through my hair. "Hey," I greet him with a half-asleep smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost four in the morning," he says. "Godric just got in, and they are storing Victor at Pam's for the day. It is too close to dawn for Diedre to remain aware much longer with her injuries."

I nod with another yawn and crawl out of bed. "Shoot!"

"What?" he looks at me worriedly.

"With everything that happened, I never got around to grading papers!"

"Oh, I did that for you," Eric assures me. "I have watched you enough times to grade on your scale."

"Eric," I whine, "they're _my_ students."

"And _our_ child needed you to rest," he answers my protest with little concern. "I can fill in the time you are going to lose. I do not want you working four times as hard to maintain your usual habits."

I pout a bit, but go about getting ready for my day. By the time I drip my way out of the shower and dress for work, Eric's gone, but I can smell yummy food being cooked in the kitchen. My nostrils guide me downstairs, and I'm soon sitting in front of a pile of eggs and sausage.

"Thanks, Darlin'," I smile until I see my usual cup of coffee is now a mug of tea.

"Decaffeinated," Eric announces when he catches where I'm looking. He holds out Ludwig's list of "NO" foods, and I sigh in resignation. This part of pregnancy is going to suck. _I want my coffee!_

After breakfast, I finish my morning routine in time to hear Jason honking for me to come out. Eric gives me a kiss goodbye, hands me my lunch bag and then kneels down to kiss my belly. This new addition to our morning routine makes my face flush in exhilaration. Eric wraps his arms around my hips and nuzzles my stomach a little harder before rising back to his feet.

"Have a good day today," Eric tells me with another kiss goodbye.

"I will," I answer. "Love you."

"Love you both," he opens the door just as Jason lets loose another impatient honk. My brother throws his hands in the air with an exasperated look as I come skipping to the car.

"Jeez, did you sleep in or something?" Jason asks as I buckle my seat belt and he pulls away from the curb.

"Yeah, actually. After everything that happened yesterday, I decided to sleep a few hours last night," I confess.

Jason throws a surprised glance at me. I've had far more physically taxing days without the need for a nap. However, instead of interrogating, he shrugs and heads for Cammie's house. When she's in the backseat, I finally ask about Vegas.

"So, what happened with you guys last night?" I ask.

Jason shrugs, "Got to Felipe's estate, explained that we believed their king was in danger, and next thing I know; I'm getting an earful of suspicious murmurs." Jason doesn't need to tap his head to imply he means he heard someone thinking incriminating things. "I do my 'threat gesture' at Godric, and Godric manages to beat a confession out of Victor. The third in command gave us permission to take Victor, and Godric called the Council for further instruction. They said it was cool to put Victor to death and granted permission to take him over state lines so Diedre could do the deed," Jason explains rather simply.

"It was that easy?" Cammie asks with a low, surprised whistle.

"Well, I'm not gonna go into all the boring shit," Jason laughs. "After all, we didn't get in till four in the morning, and that was because we had to wait for all the Council members to throw a verdict and then debate over letting us take Victor out of state. If we hadn't had witnesses hear him confess to orchestrating the Pythoness's death, we probably wouldn't have been allowed to take him."

Cammie nods, accepting the story. "I got to put Eric's arm back on last night."

"I heard about that!" Jason reaches back to offer Cammie a high-five, which she enthusiastically returns. "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks," Cammie glows pridefully at her accomplishment, "I was real nervous I'd screw it up. I've never reassembled something that was animated."

"You did awesome," I assure her.

Cammie grins at me, "Which, reminds me, that I _finally_ finished my series of enchantments that I've been practicing the past few years!"

"Which is?" I ask politely.

"Well, I've enchanted my and Godric's wedding bands," Cammie begins slowly, holding up her hand to show off her stunning ring set. "They're layered with a few different spells to do what I wanted, and Rose had to help me with a few of the more advanced enchantments that I can't quite do myself yet, so it took a while...But it _should_ be working."

" _What_ should be working?" Jason asks impatiently.

"It's like a glamour, but a witch glamour, not a vampire one. It changes how we are perceived by mortal creatures. It works a little different on two-natured, but it _does_ work. It will let us appear to age!"

"The fuck we want that for?" Jason asks in disgust.

"How about so we can stay in the same location longer," I tell him pointedly. "We won't have to move every ten years or less."

"That's right! We can live out entire lifetimes!" Cammie gushes happily.

"Oh, Cammie, this is the best news yet!" I praise, feeling relief and happiness at the realization that I can raise my child in a family home instead of having to tear him from his roots every few years. I won't have to pretend he's not mine when he gets old enough to be my brother instead of my son.

"Are you _crying_?" Jason demands and I wipe at my eyes in surprise.

"I'm just having a girly moment," I reply lamely. _Maybe I should just tell the whole family about the baby tonight. It seems mean to let Diedre in on the news and not my family..._

{T}

I am the most distracted teacher the rest of the day. My students are even noticing that they can get away with just about anything today, and Mrs. Eyes-in-the-back-of-her-head-Northman is powerless to stop them.

It's just impossible to concentrate when thoughts of babies are on your mind. Every time I look at my students, I wonder about the type of child my baby will be. Will he be bright and quiet like Joshua? Will he be boisterous, but deceptively brilliant like Christopher? Will he be withdrawn and struggling like Dustin? A class clown like Kevin? Maybe he'll be an annoying little shit like Jimmy. _Ugh, please God, not like Jimmy! Give him flight before he turns out like Jimmy!_

At mid-day, my mind wanders from the personality of my child to the place I would like to raise him. Eric had insisted that we move out of Louisiana so we could return when we had our first child, but had promised to return there to raise him. Now I'm not so sure I want to do that. As a teacher, I don't _want_ my child to go to Bon Temps High School. It has so little to offer, and our son will have even _less_ in common with the majority of his classmates than I did. At least I was able to bond with a lot of them with our lower middle class status.

School in Shreveport was a little better, but only because Jason and I nearly killed ourselves to afford to live in a good school district. Currently, we are all working at a good public school, and I'm pretty sure it will stay that way for quite a while.

 _Not to mention, if we stay here, we already all have jobs,_ I consider. I don't want the whole family to be uprooted by this, after all, and I _want_ us to all be near each other. Certainly it's important for extended family to be part of a child's life? Especially since we'll all be with each other for a very, _very_ long time.

By the end of the day, I don't think I've taught a single student anything. I climb into my brother's car later that afternoon, and fall asleep on the drive home, hugging my mail carrier bag.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," my brother's voice drags me back into awareness.

"Hey," I mumble back.

" _Are_ you okay?" Jason asks as I jerk awake. Camilla's sitting in the backseat still, staring at me worriedly.

"Why are we at my place? Cammie gets dropped off first," I answer confusedly.

"We were worried about you," Cammie replies, and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Sorry," I sit up a bit straighter, "I should go in and go back to sleep."

"Here, I'll help you," Jason jumps out of the car, and so does Camilla. My best friend grabs my bag, and Jason practically carries me into the house.

"Guys, I'm not that weak," I chuckle tiredly. _I don't remember being so tired. Not even when I was still a mortal!_

Eric meets us at the front door and scoops me out of Jason's arms and into his own. "Come in," he tells our family. Jason and Cammie glance at each other nervously, but follow us to the sitting room.

"Sookie, if you are not even able to make it through an entire work day and stay conscious, perhaps keeping this news to ourselves is pointless," Eric tells me.

I can only nod in agreement. Cammie and Jason are staring at us expectantly.

"So," I say in as nonchalant a way as possible, "I'm pregnant!"

My best friend and my brother both yell in surprise and then they're hugging me excitedly.

"This is amazing!" Cammie says. "Oh, I finished those enchantments right on time!"

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Jason crows happily. "I'm gonna get this kid is _so_ much trouble!" he declares.

I giggle at their reactions and accept another round of hugs. "There's more-"

"Twins!?" Jason asks excitedly.

"Oh," I frown, I hadn't considered that yet, "I don't know about that. I'm only a couple weeks along, and we only just found out yesterday."

"Ouch, bad timing," Jason flinches.

"What's the other news?" Cammie tries to get me back on topic.

I take the last letter written by the Ancient Pythoness that I've been carrying all day and hand it to them. They read it silently and then look up at me for some sort of additional explanation.

"So, apparently my baby is the reincarnation of Cassandra," I tell them.

"Shit," Jason's jaw slings open, "you guys are having a boy!" he laughs and I remember the vision Cassandra showed him.

"Eric! You were right!" I laugh as well now.

"Of course I was," Eric teases.

"That or your daughter is freakishly tall with very masculine arms," Jason pokes his tongue out at my husband.

"My daughters have always been lovely," Eric assures us. "If I have one in this existence, she will be even lovelier because Sookie will be her mother."

"You've had daughters before?" Jason asks in surprise. Of course _I_ know about Eric's human life, but Jason has always only been entertained by Eric's historical accounts, not his personal ones.

"Yes, three daughters and two sons," Eric nods and I watch with a twinge of sadness as Jason and Cammie lean in curiously. I hate hearing this story. "My youngest son died in infancy. The older son and second daughter were taken by disease. The youngest girl perished in a fire with her mother. My oldest daughter was killed while I was away."

I watch the shock consume my brother and my friend, and their jaws slacken before their expressions turn somber.

"That sucks, Eric," Jason finally comments.

Eric shrugs, having come to terms with it long ago. "Yes, but it is probably what lead me back into battle. It is more than likely what gave me the ferocity in battle that Godric admired. Quite possibly, the loss of my human family is what turned me into a vampire. Now I have the loveliest wife, and a family much stronger and closer than my human one ever was. So, I am thankful for their sacrifices because they have brought me here."

I lean my head against Eric's shoulder and take his hand in mine. Despite his speech, there is this deep undercurrent of something like sorrow. It is ancient like him, and perhaps he doesn't feel it himself anymore. He is so used to that sorrow being there, it is merely a part of him now that he has accepted and no longer acknowledges.

Still, it is that sorrow which is still new to me that makes me love him even more every time I feel it swell like a gentle ripple of a pond. It makes me love him because even after a thousand years, he _still_ loves and appreciates the family he lost. They will be written on his heart like an old tattoo for the rest of time, and I will happily write our own family alongside them. I will never try to cover their existences, merely create our own, permanent art to accompany what has always been there.

 **Eric's POV:**

Jason and Camilla stay at our home for the remainder of the afternoon. They work in companionable silence over their grading papers, breaking the quiet for an occasional comment or joke. Sookie seems to perk up with the company and activity, and I have to wonder if her exhaustion is merely the result of her abrupt loss of caffeine.

Soon, grading is finished, lesson plans are made, and the three teachers rise from the coffee table to head for the kitchen. Camilla is practically hanging from my wife's waist, rubbing her belly and talking in a childish whistle of a voice. Jason is all smiles, and the glow of excitement shines in his eyes as he warms a bottle of blood in our microwave.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Jason asks curiously as Sookie and Camilla make their own snack.

"Leif," my wife replies immediately and makes my heart swell with love. _She is still willing to use the name!_

Jason looks at me suspiciously, "Your choice, I take it?"

"I suggested it a long time ago," I confess without guilt. "It was never set in stone."

"I love the name," Sookie injects. Her voice is an annoyed huff at her brother, and it makes me chuckle. "You know I've always liked family names."

"Oh," Jason glances, "who was Leif?"

"My brother," I answer.

"That's cool," Jason loses some of the earlier distaste for the name. "Got any girl names picked out?"

I glance at Sookie curiously and she shrugs. "I don't really know," she replies. "I really like the names Alexis or Alexandria."

"Those aren't family names," Jason teases.

"So?" She pouts. "I still _like_ them. Besides, they sound like strong names. Pretty, but strong."

"I think they're perfect," Camilla pipes in, and I have to admit that I like them too.

"I like the name Alexis," I offer. "It is a beautiful name."

"Good, it's settled then. When we have a girl, we're naming her Alexis," Sookie says with finality on the topic.

I chuckle at her fake sternness and continue to discuss the day as everyone enjoys their midday snacks.

When the sun begins to set we all pile into Jason's SUV to head over to Pam's house. Rather than trying to move Victor around while he's bound in silver, we decided to have everyone convene at the makeshift prison Pam fashioned out of her basement. I have the feeling she will be expanding on that prison now that we have finally had a need for one. _Suburb Secrets,_ I think with great amusement. The idea of Tribunals taking place beneath the ground of our gated community in these modern times brings a rattle of laughter to my chest. Sookie glances at my sudden chuckle, but shakes her head as if she has thought better than to ask what is so funny.

When we arrive at my Child's home, we file in and wait in the living room for Godric, Diedre and Quigley. The sun has only just set, and I know it will probably be another half hour, so we decide to let Pam in on our news while we wait.

"Pregnant?" my Child says in surprise. "I thought Ludwig would have been able to predict this before it happened. Everyone made it sound like it would be noticeable when you went into heat."

Sookie snorts, "I'm not a _dog._ Could we not say 'in heat'?"

Pam shrugs, "Whatever. So you were stealthily fertile?"

"Apparently," Sookie laughs. "We both just felt like something had changed and we _both_ called Ludwig only minutes apart to request some tests. She showed up, and we found out we were already pregnant!" she gushes.

"Well, congratulations," Pam nods. "How far along are you, and when can we expect the little devil to make an appearance?"

Sookie shrugs, "Well, I'm only about two or three weeks. It's super early in the pregnancy, and with all the unprecedented variables, Ludwig has to watch the development before she can begin guessing at a due date."

Pam nods again, but does not ask any further questions. I can feel in our Link that she is too busy doing the math and arriving at the same curious conclusions I did yesterday.

Before Pam can begin asking further questions, I sense Godric on his way and assume that Diedre and Quigley are with him. When my Maker arrives, he is alone.

"Where's Diedre and Quigley?" Jason asks, poking his head through the curtains to look out the window.

"She needed more time," Godric sighs, "I fear that she is planning far more than how she desires to end Victor."

I glance at my wife and know what she is thinking. The letter from Cassandra is still folded in her purse, and I have a feeling that it will be read several times this evening.

"Sookie," I look to my wife, "let Godric and Pam read the letter. It is better we are all on the same page this evening."

Sookie nods and pulls the paper from her bag. Godric and Pam press together to read it, and it only takes a second for them to look up in surprise.

"Is this real?" Pam asks in a soft daze.

"Yes. Ludwig brought it to us last night," I assure them. "Apparently it was given to her several months ago with the order not to read it until yesterday. The same day we would discover the pregnancy."

"Do you think Diedre will believe it?" Pam asks.

"She will believe in a letter from Cassandra. The envelope even had her seal," I tell them.

"This is unbelievable," Godric murmurs as he hands the letter back to Sookie. "We need to show this to Diedre before she kills Victor."

"Agreed," Sookie chimes in. "Part of me wants to believe she doesn't need this to find a reason to keep living, but another part of me doesn't want her to go on without hope when we can give it so easily."

Though I do not like how freely we are speaking with Victor in earshot, I know his permanent death is a relatively short time away. Still, this openness with an enemy nearby is putting me on edge.

Thankfully, there is soon a knock on the door, and Pam opens it to reveal Diedre and Quigley standing on the doorstep.

"Where is Madden?" Diedre demands even as she is hopping into the house with Quigley's assistance.

"Wait," Sookie rises from the sofa, "there is something we need-"

"After," Diedre snaps impatiently.

" _Now_ ," Sookie responds in the commanding tone she uses mostly in the classroom. Diedre blinks several times as she is surprised that Sookie would use such a tone on her.

Quigley helps Diedre come sit in the living room, and Sookie wastes no time leaning over the coffee table to hand our most revered ancient the letter that has brought so much dispute in its short time in our lives.

Diedre takes the paper and looks at all of us curiously. I watch her eyebrows rise higher and higher on her forehead as she reads, and then finally looks up. "What _is_ this?" she demands.

"It's a letter Cassandra gave to Dr. Ludwig. It was given to her with the instruction not to read it until yesterday; the day we found out we're pregnant," Sookie explains calmly. The rest of the family remains in a spectators' silence.

"Was there an envelope?" Diedre whispers.

Sookie reaches back into her purse to produce the envelope and all of us watch as Diedre examines the pouch with yesterday's date. Diedre carefully pulls apart the seams of the envelope until it is a large paper and gazes at a single word that had been scripted in small, delicate letters: _'Eshe'._ Diedre's name back in the days of ancient Egypt; a name I had forgotten until it was spelled out in front of me.

Diedre finally seems to accept the authenticity of the letter and begins to openly weep in front of us. Quigley pulls her against his chest as she sobs, and small wells of blood are collecting in his eyes also.

"We wanted you to know before you went ahead with executing Victor," Sookie whispers to her gently. "We wanted you to know there will be someone worth living for in just a few months-"

"No," Diedre sits up sharply, wiping at her eyes, "not months. _Years_ ," she declares as she seems to hesitate to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asks in surprise as she instinctively cups her belly. I feel my own spine tingle as I angle my body between my wife and Diedre.

Diedre's lips tilt in pained smile. "My love for Cassandra does not evaporate just because her soul is on the edge of rebirth. I am and will continue to be in mourning," she explains. My body relaxes as I lean back and sit beside my wife. "Just yesterday a wise woman told me that I need to discover who I am without Cassandra, and that is still true. Your child will grow and become an adult. They will become their own person, they will not become Cassandra.

"I think it is important," Diedre continues, "that I find out who I am as they become who they will be. That way, we can fall in love like we are meant to."

Sookie's lips tug into a soft smile, "That's beautiful, Diedre. Oh, and we're about ninety percent positive the baby is going to be a boy."

That information seems to light up behind Diedre's formerly vacant eyes, and I could swear that Camilla just snorted on a laugh.

"I look forward to knowing him in, oh... Seventeen years?" Diedre requests aloud. I personally have no problem with my son courting his future Bonded at seventeen, but I look to Sookie curiously.

"That's how old I was when I met my future Bonded," Sookie gazes at me fondly. "I think it's a lucky age."

Diedre smiles, "Then Quigley and I will leave tonight after I have executed Victor. It is time for me to start my journey of self-discovery."

With that statement, Diedre rises to her feet with Quigley and I follow them to the basement along with Godric. Diedre makes no protest as my Maker and I follow, and I am grateful. After all the information that has been explored within his range of hearing, I am quite in need of reassurance that he is dead and gone.

As we arrive in the basement, Victor jumps to his feet and snarls. The smell of his flesh searing against the silver shackles which was only a faint aroma upstairs is a pungent odor in the darkness.

Diedre hobbles forward in a strong stride that belies her injuries, and reaches out with her intact arm like a striking cobra. Victor stares in shock and only has a split second to see his own heart ripped from his chest before he turns into a waterfall of blood an tissue. Diedre drops the mush that was Victor's heart on the ground and turns to incline her head ever-so-slightly at Godric and I.

"Thank you for your sanctuary, your kindness, and the hope you have brought me. I will see you in 2026," Diedre teases.

"He will most likely be born in the beginning of next year," I tell her with a laugh. "Ludwig has doubts it will be a quick pregnancy."

"Then I will see you in 2027," she smiles politely.

"Before April, please," I request. "My biggest regret from when I first began courting Sookie is that I missed the opportunity to take her to Prom. Thankfully, she became a teacher and I chaperoned a few with her," I joke and manage to steal a chuckle from Diedre's lips.

"I will remember," she promises.

After that exchange, Diedre and Quigley head back upstairs, and a moment later, I hear the front door open and shut. Godric and I look at one another and each let out a sigh of relief that everything is finally settling into place. The small, intimate world we have created is finally coming back to a time of peace; just in time for the arrival of my first child.

 **TBC**


	57. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Soulmates**

 **February 2027**

 **Eric's POV:**

"Leif, Alexis, if you aren't down here in five minutes to catch the bus, you're going to school with Mr. Stackhouse and Mrs. Northman like a couple of geeks!" Sookie shouts up the stairs at our children. The mad scamper that results from her threats brings me deep amusement which earns a playful grin from my wife.

"You are too good at finding just the right motivators for children," I tell my wife as she goes back to the study and packs the last of her graded papers from the day before.

"It's a joy of motherhood; knowing how to simultaneously embarrass and motivate your child," she tells me.

Before I can reply to this sage statement, my children practically fall down the stairs in an attempt to avoid being shuttled to school by, not only their mother and uncle, but also two of the school's teachers.

"Mom," Alexis is struggling with her hair, "my braid is going sideways!"

Sookie steps behind my daughter to fix the errant plait of hair, and as she does, I look her twin brother over with a critical eye.

"Leif," I frown, "where is your belt?"

My son releases the softest of scoffs and looks sideways in his I'm-not-rolling-my-eyes-Dad way of his that pushes my temper. _So, it is one of_ those _days, is it?_ I think in exasperation. "The teacher confiscated my belt yesterday. He said wearing a belt made of bullets wasn't school appropriate. I had to wear a stupid woven one all day."

"I told you when you got you that belt you weren't allowed to wear it to school," Sookie chimes at him as she ties off the end of Alexis' braid. "You have two other belts you can wear. Go get one."

"But, Mom, they're lame," Leif protests.

"Not as lame as your butt hanging out of your pants all day," Sookie's voice mimic's Leif's whine perfectly. "Now put on a belt!" She points up the stairs and Leif makes that sound in the back of his throat that makes me want to shake him.

"Dad," Alexis distracts me with her dazzling smile, "you don't have to pick me up after cheer practice tonight, Bella is giving me a ride home."

My eyes narrow, "Bella E. or Bella S.?"

Alexis frowns, "E. Why?"

 _Because Bella S. always smells like the entire football team came on her,_ I say to myself with distaste.

"Bella S. seems too undisciplined to me. I do not like the idea of her driving you around if she is going to be distracted," I shrug. It is one thing to not like one of my daughter's friends. It is an entirely different thing to trash them. _That will probably only make my daughter desire to spend more time with this young woman I cannot stand!_ Alexis narrows her eyes at me suspiciously, but I am saved from her explosion of defensive shouts when Leif returns. "Much better!" I praise when his pants are held in proper place.

"Whatever," Leif grumbles and I sigh. _I think I would prefer Alexis being on the defensive over 'whatever'. I hate that fucking word._

"All right, all right, everyone out of here. I'll see you two at school," Sookie shoos them out the door. "Wait, Leif, do you have your lunch money this time, or does mommy need to drop it off in your homeroom again?" she taunts, making Leif's ears go red. He pats down his pockets and pulls out a ten dollar bill.

With that, my children file out of the house and I let my head drop against the door frame. "When do they stop being teenagers?" I moan to my wife with something that feels suspiciously like exhaustion.

Sookie smiles and leans in to kiss me, "When they are paying their first mortgage."

I groan a bit louder, "Shall we kick them out after graduation?"

My wife wraps her arms around me, "No, they have college to go to, and then we can talk about giving them the boot."

"Your son has me about ready to spit nails," I comment.

"Why is he my son when he's difficult and your son when he places in track?" Sookie demands laughingly.

"It is the same reason Alexis is my daughter when she punches a man in the face, and is your daughter when she wins the Spirit Award at cheer camp," I reply.

"Are you saying I'm the more difficult of the two of us?" Sookie raises her eyebrows.

"Yes."

She snorts on a laugh and pulls me in for a kiss just when Jason pulls up to our driveway honking. With a disappointed sigh, she pulls away and smiles before grabbing her bag, telling me she loves me, and leaving for school.

I watch the car pull away and look around the empty house. The past seventeen years have been a real adventure. Our home in Ohio has truly become a family home with scuffs on the banisters, dings in the walls, and marks on the ceilings that I still have not gotten a confession from either child on how they came to be there.

As I go to the study and begin my day's work of conference calls and emails, I am delighted to see a message from Quigley. Apparently he is going to be joining Diedre in her visit this weekend.

Admittedly I am just as apprehensive as I am delighted. Diedre will be meeting my son for the first time, and I am curious how it will pan out. My children have had very little interactions with vampires that are not part of the Gaul line, and for good reason. They smell exceptionally good. Even Weres turn their heads when my children pass by.

Thankfully the vampire community is aware of my children and understand the ramifications of touching them. It was a lesson taught with extreme prejudice when a Youngling tried to snatch my daughter. Even though the vampire community protested and yowled at my swift murder of the young vampire, I silenced their shouts with my own roar. I made it clear that loss of impulse control is always a dangerous thing, and I would make sure it resulted in death one hundred percent of the time if that loss was experienced around my family.

Our children had only been a few years old at that time, and Sookie had been understandably protective of them for several years after the incident. Thankfully, the vampire in question had been young enough for Sookie to hold him at bay until I arrived, and Alexis had been left unharmed in the scuffle. That is probably why Sookie only shut us into the house for two years instead of twenty.

That evening had involved a very difficult conversation with our four year old twins about what daddy, Aunt Pam and Uncles Godric and Jason were. Somehow Sookie managed to explain in a way that our small children could understand, and even now, thirteen years later, they identify us as Daywalkers instead of Vampires.

Of course, they have learned more and more over the years, and so has the rest of the family. We have learned the curious attributes our children have acquired having been bred between an angel/fairy and a vampire/Daywalker. Both Leif and Alexis are considerably more athletically able than the average humans their age. They have also been able to function on less sleep than children their age since hitting puberty. Between the ages of eleven and thirteen they slept ungodly amounts of time, but then around fourteen and fifteen, they required as little as three hours sleep a night. It has been like that the past two years now.

Another curious trait they have gained is an affinity for drinking blood. This strange impulse only hits them when they sustain injuries (like when Leif broke his leg at a track meet), but it had also been quite strong when they went through their growth spurts. The consumption of blood seems to allow them to heal faster than their mother or Camilla, but still not at vampire speeds. Where Sookie's broken nose her first year of college healed by the end of the night, Leif's leg snapped back into place only an hour after drinking two bottles of blood.

Ludwig has had theories now and again, but her biggest curiosity is if our children could initiate a Bond of their own with non-vampires. Of course, I have already come up with my own solutions if any children Sookie and I have find a Mate that is not a vampire already. Jason or Pam could always turn them and the Youngling could perform the Bonding ritual. _Hopefully that is a very distant problem!_

I have already accepted that my son will be Diedre's, and perhaps I am not as at peace with it as I thought I would be. Again and again, I try to remind myself that he is the same age Sookie was when I began courting her, but there is a strange weight on my heart. I can feel it on Sookie's heart as well from time to time. It is the weight of parenthood. No matter how much you may like your child's mate, there is a displeasure at seeing someone else care for them. The idea of Diedre straightening his tie instead of me, or smoothing his hair instead of his mother; it creates an ache in my chest.

It makes me confused why I never felt it in my human life with my human children, but I know the answer is simple. When I was human, life was stronger and more brittle simultaneously. You were strong and hard, but at the mercy of injury and disease. Now with eternity to live, I just want my children to stay babies that much longer. _I want them to stay in my and Sookie's care just a few more years._

 **Sookie's POV:**

A smile tugs at my lips as I read my work e-mail for the tenth time and gaze fondly at the link attached. It is a free electronic copy of Spirit Snare by none other than Jason's 'Snow White', or as I knew him, Jeremy Lintner. He emailed me when he published his first short story with a word document copied so I could read his first official publication ten years ago. Though he's written several short stories and three unheard of novels in these past eleven years, I've actually heard mention of his newest novel in popular online blogs and a few news broadcasts! Though it's no New York Times Best Seller, it is a tremendous accomplishment for my former student!

 _~Thanks for always believing in me, Mrs. Northman. Thanks for seeing something in me when no one else did.~_

It was a short letter, but it still tugs at my heartstrings. Who would have believed a kid I taught almost twenty years ago still thinks about his sophomore English teacher? I open my drawer and look at the hardback cover of Spirit Snare. Jeremy has no idea I've bought a copy of every one of his publications to show my support. I've written praises to the magazines that published his short stories and comments on websites that have featured his work. _Maybe one day I'll send him a copy of this book to have signed._

The bell rings, announcing that my students will start trickling in, and I bound to my feet with Jeremy's book clutched in my hand. When the bell signaling the start of class shrieks throughout the room, I hold up the novel with the biggest grin I've worn this year.

"Good morning, class!" I greet excitedly, "I have a special announcement!"

"You're retiring?" Jacob Keaton calls from his back corner.

"Haha," I sigh. "I'm nowhere near old enough to retire. I'd just be given the boot. You need to learn more about the joys of becoming a teacher." A few students snort laugh, but since I have everyone's attention now, I hold up the book I want to gush about once again. "Now, the special announcement is a student I used to teach at this very school, who learned in this very room just had his first hardback publication!" I brandish Spirit Snare through the air like a banner.

"Uh, good for him," Bella N. says politely. _All these damn Bellas! How did a book grossly misrepresenting vampires become so freaking popular!?_ Of course I know the answer to that. The vampire community had actually plugged the book themselves because it encouraged vampire/human relationships among a very susceptible group- i.e. teenagers. Tons of 'Bellas' went searching for their 'Edwards', and vampire/human marriages quickly became legalized all throughout this country and several others. Eric said some good came from it, and several of his Ancient friends found their Bondeds, including the Vampire King of Sweden to whom Eric is particularly close.

"Do you guys not realize this could be any of you down the road?" I ask of them. "Any one of you could be the next J.K. Rowling or Stephen King! A-den, A-why-den, A-eye-den," I point to the three boys who share the same name with different spellings that we joke about constantly, "you could write the next big comedic screenplay. Bella, you could become the Jane Austin of the twenty-first century. Jacob," I look at my number one antagonist of the year, "you could send an entire generation to the stars with the right words!" My class is suddenly very quiet, and I flip open my book to a passage that I love.

 _~Luke knew he would never have the powers that were wielded by his new friends. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his body was fragile and incompetent by comparison. However, he also knew that in this moment he could save them despite his short-comings. As Finley tried desperately to keep his soul from being torn from its borrowed vessel, Luke stepped between Finley and his corrupted lover._

" _Evelyn," Luke opened his arms wide, "not Fin. Don't hurt him!"_

" _Luke!" Finley called in horror as he watched the young boy's life force glow and flutter around his physical body. "Get out of there!"_

 _The boy closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. If Evelyn needed a soul to appease her inner demon, then she could have his. After all, what more could a human offer to the Guardians of the Gates of Hell?~_

A-why-den snorted, "The hero's name is 'Luke'? What is this? Star Wars?"

"Shut up!" Bella G. snapped at her classmate, "It's supposed to be an everyday name! It's the writer's way of showing that anyone can be a hero!"

I smile as the class argues over the passage without the context of the rest of the book. By the end of the period, everyone writes the name and author to borrow or buy their own copies.

As my day goes on, I ignore the impending weekend, and what it might bring. Ever since Eric told me Diedre would be coming by, I've done a pretty good job through most of the week not thinking about what her visit might lead to.

 _That is until lunch and my stupid brother._

"So," Jason nudges me, "it's gonna be a pretty big weekend, huh?"

Cammie sighs and rolls her eyes for me, "Come on, Jason, don't make her think about it!"

"I will remind you that I didn't even know if I could stand Eric when I first met him," I point out to my brother.

Jason snorts and nearly throws his head back with his laughter, "You're joking, right? You had 'fuck me' written all over your face. It just so happened to be underlined with 'fuck off'."

One of the older teachers glares at Jason's language, and I can't say I blame them. Jason's voice has a habit of carrying, and with teachers coming and going out of the lounge, a wandering student could easily overhear such a crude statement.

"Regardless of all that, it doesn't mean there will be some instantaneous occurrence," I press.

"Have you told Leif anything?" Cammie asks even though she knows Eric and I have kept our mouths shut about the whole thing. I only bother to shake my head negatively.

Obviously both of our children know what Bonding is, and we have expressed that we want nothing less for either of them. To be honest, I think I'm more worried about Alexis than Leif. I can only hope she's as supportive of her brother as Jason was of me when I met my Bonded.

 **Alexis's POV:**

"Great lifts today, Lexi!" Bella E., or Belly as we call her, gives me a grin as we head to the locker room to change. "Hey, I need to give the other Bella a ride home tonight too," she adds as she reaches for the zipper on her skirt.

"Oh, okay," I shrug. I hang with the Bellas all the time, so I'm not particularly surprised by this turn of events.

"You knoooow," Bella S. leans in as I take my top off and change from my uniform to my street clothes, "my brother is back from his trip to Germany." My face goes suddenly hot. Ethan Sims is the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen! He was a Senior when I was a Freshmen, and I won't even pretend I didn't have the biggest crush on him in the world. It would be a lie if I did because _every_ girl in the entire school crushed on him at some point.

Ethan graduated midterm that year and headed straight off to college that January. He's already graduated with his Bachelor's in Engineering and took time off to travel abroad before continuing on with getting his Master's degree!

And did I mention he's _gorgeous!?_ He's got dark blond hair and just has this self-assured way about him that reminds me of my dad. His confidence is just so... I don't even know a word for the attraction it spurs in me!

"Lexi?" Belly gives me a tiny shove and then giggles. "Y'know, we could always hang at Sims' house for a bit. Maybe you could flirt a little, ask him about his trip?" she suggests with a little wink.

Images of Ethan disemboweled in our living room pop into my head with my father standing over his body with a bloody sword. "Uh," I pause, "I kinda promised to be home right after practice."

Bella S. rolls her eyes, "Come _on_ , where's your inner rebel? Why can't you be more like your brother? He sticks it to your parents all the time!"

 _That's a crock of shit,_ I think in frustration. Every single time he's 'stayed out past curfew', he texted Dad and asked if it was okay. Since Leif and I need very little sleep, our parents are lenient as hell about us staying out. Leif just likes to look like a badass. I mean, he can be moody, but so can I!

 _Dad will ground you for forever if you go to Bella Sims' house,_ I remind myself of this morning's exchange, and how disapproving Dad had looked when the Bellas came up.

"Okay," I sigh, "but only an hour tops. Okay?" I finally consent and take out my phone to text my dad and let him know I'll be hanging with Bella E. for a bit after practice. He promptly responds back to be safe and call if I need a ride home.

Belly squeals and claps her hands as we leave the locker room. Out in the parking lot I take a deep breath and climb into the backseat of Belly's car. _I just lied to my dad!_ I think nervously. _Well, it wasn't a full blown lie,_ I try to reason with myself as my throat tightens up. _That won't matter if he finds out! He's gonna ground me for forever!_

While I sit having a panic attack in the backseat, the Bellas gossip in front of me.

"Oh em gee," Belly shrieks, "did you hear Sophia Blanc cheated on Ayden!?"

"With who?" Bella asks excitedly.

"Aden!"

"Which one?" Bella demands impatiently.

"Just an A- Aden," Belly answers.

I tune out the chatter and return to the problem I've created for myself. _Just stay for a half hour, run home and confess to everything_ , I haggle with myself. _Tell him you realized he wouldn't like it if you hung out with Bella S. and you came straight home._

 _Great, and now you're just neurotic,_ I sigh.

"Everything okay back there, Alexis?" Belly calls from the driver's seat. "You're being super quiet?" Her voice hikes at the end, questioning my silence.

"Yeah, just thinking about the back tuck at the end of the routine. I feel like I could get it tighter," I reply automatically. _Get out of your head for five seconds, Alexis,_ I tell myself firmly.

Before I can wimp out completely and ask to just be taken home, we arrive at Bella's house, and I follow them in with fake enthusiasm. _Oh, God, what if they think about this tomorrow and Mom hears?_ I feel faint at the disappointed look on her face.

I'm about to turn out the door when Ethan strolls down the stairs. He's walking around without a shirt on, and his jeans are hanging low on his hips without a belt to keep them up. His feet are bare, and I swallow hard at the teen heart throb in front of me. _It's February, isn't he cold?_ Some shrewd part of my brain chimes in and my mouth blurts, "I'd be a popsicle walking around like that this time of year."

Ethan looks at me with that throat tightening grin. _Why is he so gorgeous!?_

"Cold doesn't bother me," he says while closing the distance between us. As he gets closer, the Bellas scamper off to the kitchen.

"H-how was Germany?" I ask as Ethan puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me toward the living room. I stumble a bit since I can't seem to take my eyes off him, but I find the couch in my peripheral vision and sit down.

"A lot of fun, but the downside is the beer over here tastes like piss in comparison now," he laughs, and my heart hits my ribs in time with his chuckle. "I don't know how I'll be able to handle another kegger with Bud or Miller." I laugh a bit too high and his smile softens. He almost seems to take pity on me. "How's school? Almost ready to graduate?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I mumble. "Leif and I are going to have a really easy last semester. Only two classes on our schedule are requirements for graduation. Everything else is either electives o-or, um, um," _Oh, brain, come up with the word! You can do it! Spit it out!_

"College credits?" Ethan finishes for me.

"Yeah," I squeak.

"I knew you were smart," Ethan nudges me playfully. My arm feels warm where his elbow pressed against it. That warmth spreads all the way up to my shoulder. "Any idea what you want to go to school for?"

"I want to be a doctor," I reply. "A surgeon."

"Woah!" Ethan laughs in surprise. "That's pretty ambitious!"

My brow furrows at that, "What do you mean?"

Ethan snorts, "Well, wouldn't you rather be a nurse?"

Now my face tilts into a frown, "What year do you think this is? 1960? A woman can be a surgeon!"

"Yeah, but you're a cheerleader!" Ethan laughs a bit harder and instead of making my heart race, it makes my ears burn.

"I also have the highest GPA of my graduating class, which is higher than yours _ever_ was," I tell him angrily as I rise to my feet.

"Hey, hey," Ethan tugs at my hand, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I find it hard to remember not all cheerleaders are as stupid as my sister."

"I HEARD THAT, ASSHOLE!" Bella S. yells from the kitchen.

"I really am sorry," Ethan says again like he didn't even hear his sister's shout, but I find it hard to forgive him.

"It's fine," I say, but I don't mean it. Not really. I won't hold a grudge or be rude to him about it, but something's gone. Suddenly his smile doesn't seem so beautiful, and his physique doesn't look so perfect. _Is this what disillusionment is?_

"You don't seem like you forgive me," Ethan pouts playfully, but it doesn't make me laugh.

"I do," I assure him, "but I need to be going. I sorta lied to my dad about coming here, and I don't want to push my luck," I explain as I take back my hand.

"Aw, come on, Alexis, I said I was sorry," Ethan scowls. "Why are high school girls so fucking sensitive?"

My face scowls once more, "Probably because college _boys_ are so fucking insensitive!"

With that I rise up to my feet, grab my bag and storm out of the Sims house. No one comes after me, no one freaking texts me, and I've walked nearly a block when I realize that bothers me more than my argument with Ethan. _The Bellas don't even care that I walked out..._

Setting down my bag, I sit on the retaining wall of one of the Hill Houses and stare at the ground. My throat feels like there's a rock in it, and my eyes itch like I'm going to cry, but I refuse to let that happen. Instead I tilt my head back indignantly and stare across the street.

It gets cold quickly sitting on the wall, and some snow is melting into the seat of my jeans. When I finally stand up to finish walking home, a car pulls up to the stop sign in front of me. I wouldn't think much of it, but the driver looks at me, tilts his head and then rolls down the window.

"Oi, are you Northman's kid?" An Irish accent croons at me, and I hate that it makes my heart flutter. _Apparently I_ am _a fickle teenager,_ I think bemusedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tell the stranger and begin making a beeline for my home.

"Haha, I guess your father was wrong. He was so sure his first born would be a boy!" The man's car lulls lazily down the road alongside me, and it takes all my effort not to reply that technically my dad was right because Leif popped out before me. Instead I keep my shoulders squared and continue walking briskly down the road.

I'm in such a hurry to get away from this stranger who's following me that I run through the next intersection.

"STOP!" I hear yelled at me, but I'm in a blur of headlights and honking. I brace for the impact, and wonder just how many bottles of blood I'll have to chug to heal from this accident.

Instead of the collision I was preparing for, I find myself lifted and moved through space like a rocket. The last time I felt like that was when my dad caught me as I was falling out of a tree in our yard.

"You silly girl!" the stranger yells in my ear. "Didn't your dad teach you to flee properly?"

I stare up, stunned at the vampire holding me in his arms. He has a broad jaw covered with a full beard and a barrel chest dusted with similar blondish red curl. Everything about him is thick and sturdy. Even his voice has a strength to it that commands respect. It's that command that made me scared. It was that strength that made me run.

"H-hi," I whisper up at the stranger.

His scowl breaks into a rueful smile, "Hey there."

"I'm Alexis," I tell him.

"Quigley," He laughs again.

Suddenly I'm back on my own feet, "Your dad still live on Rose Acre?"

"Y-yes," I answer as I'm tugged along.

"We're almost there. I'll take you the rest of the way," he tells me.

"Thank you," I pause as he opens my door for me. Before I get in, I try to think of some security question. Something only friends of the bloodline would know. Quigley stares at me as I remain frozen in front of the passenger's seat. He seems to understand my hesitation.

"I'm going to whisper something only me and one other person know about your family," Quigley leans in right against my ear and says in a voice so soft, I doubt another vampire could hear from two feet away, "Your mum and your uncle..." He taps his temple with an intense look in his eyes, and I _know_ what he's implying that he knows.

I jerk away at that and gape. _No one is supposed to know that!_ Hell, mom and dad haven't ever said it out loud before! It's an unspoken family secret, and if this vampire knows it, then he _must_ be a friend of the family!

Finally I take a seat in the car, and I'm surprised when Quigley shuts my door for me like a gentleman. My dad always does that for my mom, and Godric does it for Cammie all the time, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone else do it. It makes that swooney feeling happen in my heart again, and I chastise the traitorous organ because I know Quigley will be able to hear it.

"So, why were you sitting on a wall all by yourself?" Quigley asks as he settles back behind the wheel.

My face reddens a bit, but I answer, "A boy I liked turned out to be a jerk. I left, and no one seemed to care that I did."

Quigley glances at me and smiles, "Most people your age are jerks, Alexis. Don't let it bother you none. With your upbringing, maybe you're looking for more maturity than boys your age can handle."

 _Oh my God, is he flirting with me?!_ I wonder in shock and awe.

"What'd your crush say to hurt your feelings?" he asks while I flounder with the notion that this vampire might be interested in me.

"Oh," I let my eyes wander out to the street, "I told Ethan I planned on going to medical school to become a surgeon. He laughed and said cheerleaders aren't smart enough to be surgeons."

Quigley suddenly roars with laughter and I glance at him in surprise and maybe a little hurt. _Does my dream really seem that impossible?_

"Your father. Eric the Fucking Viking Northman... He let's his teenage daughter jump around in those little skirts?" Quigley laughs even harder.

"Mom made him let me," I reply dumbly and he just howls even harder.

"I knew that woman had him by the dangly bits, but this is just too good!" Quigley chuckles, but seems to sober from his laughing fit.

As we get closer to my house, I turn to my, now quiet, driver and ask softly, "When you talk to my dad, can you not mention the thing with Ethan and me being upset?"

Quigley looks at me in surprise, "Why's that, _Storeen_?" The way that foreign world rolls off his tongue brings some of my earlier clumsiness back.

"Uh," I fumble for my words, "well, dad will probably get upset with them for..." _Calm down, Lexi, and find your thoughts!_ "not bringing me home like they promised. I don't want him to be mad at them. It's my fault. Not theirs," I explain lamely.

Just a little ways up the street from my house, Quigley pulls up to the curb and smiles, "You're a lot more like your mother than I would have thought. I only got to talk with her a little bit while we were working together, but I thought you would grow up to be more like your dad."

"Why's that?" I wonder.

There's a bit of hesitation in his reply, but he recovers and says, "Your dad reminds me a lot of my Maker is all. Calculating risks, prioritizing those risks based on how they'd benefit him or his family. I suppose I just expected you to be more like that," He pulls away form the curb. "I won't say anything," he promises as we drive the rest of the way down the street.

 _Why does he look so disappointed?_

 **Leif's POV:**

"Jeeeesus, Leif," Liam whines as he hops up and down, rubbing his arms briskly, "how aren't you freezing! Let's go inside!" he pleads.

"You're such a wimp," I grumble as I stub out my cigarette in the ashtray and shove at my friend while we walk into the convenience store.

Mom can't stand that I smoke, and she can't stand even more that there's no health related excuse for me to stop. Pam finds it hysterical and occasionally bums a smoke off me when we hang out. Dad... Well, he just shrugs and says if I want to waste my allowance on cigarettes, then I'm not as financially responsible as he thought. He then proceeded to tell me not to expect a raise in allowance as long as I'm a smoker.

Alexis makes ten dollars more a week than I do now, but she gives me five of it because she feels guilty. She doesn't know that I keep the five dollars every week to spend on her. It's always little stuff so she doesn't realize I'm not spending her money on myself. A couple dollars on a pack of gum, or an extra cookie for her at lunch. Shit like that.

Liam holds his hands near the hot dog turner, trying to warm them up, and I wander over to the ICEE machine to pour some blue slushy into a cup.

"How can you drink that shit in the winter?" Liam calls at me and I just shrug. The truth is, doing stuff that's out of the norm is just something to _do_. Like egging my dad on, or annoying my mom. It's not that I don't like them or think they're lame, I'm just _bored_. I _want_ to do something. Anything. _Everything_.

Instead, I'm here, trying to act like some sort of badass, but it's really just to relieve the tedium until I'm eighteen. That's the agreement between me, Alexis, and our parents. If we can make it to eighteen without any incidents that could alert the humans to our otherness, we're allowed to jet off on a summer adventure by ourselves before going _anywhere_ we want for college. All we have to do is get into that college on our own merits and not our parents' check book. I've already been scouted by Yale for track and field, and Alexis is looking to be our Valedictorian so she's going to have her pick of colleges too.

I guess that, aside from being bored, I'm also scared. Alexis seems to know there's some path out there for her, and everything in front of me feels so empty and dark. I don't know why I feel so _blind_ to my future when she seems able to see it so clearly.

If there's a word for what I'm feeling, I can't find it. _Mom probably could_ , I think with an internal snort of a laugh. _Too bad I can't ask her_ , I grab a bag of Doritos on my way to the counter with my ICEE. Mom would tell me I'm a kid and an immortal; there's no rush to find myself. "Life moves too fast as it is. You don't have to run through it," she'd say.

Dad would be even less help. He'd tell me to go wandering or something. I don't want to wander, I want _excitement_!

I want to sleep under the stars, in the wilderness; maybe fight a bear! I want to go out on a shitty little boat on the ocean and deep sea fish. I want to... My thoughts freeze, and my ICEE drips a bit from the small opening on top of the globe-like lid. I barely even hear the clerk shout about what a dumb ass I am for dripping all over the floor.

All I can see is this girl walking from the gas pump to the station to pay for some gas or buy something to eat.

Her hair's black as the night around her and as flat and glossy as glass. She's got a tan, but it lacks the right luster. It's then that I realize she's a vampire, and I finally seem to bring myself back under control.

"Woah," Liam is suddenly beside me, watching the female vamp come into the store and gaping like he's found the newest deposit for his spank bank. We both watch, unashamed, as she walks toward the cooler, and I wonder if she's going to buy a blood for the road?

Before she can open the door to the fridge, she suddenly pauses and turns to look at me. She's young looking, but I know that doesn't mean anything because Godric looks younger than dad, but he's way older. She looks my age, actually, maybe a year or two older?

The vampire turns from the fridge and approaches me and Liam.

"Hello," she greets, and I watch her eyes turn completely black as she smells me. Dad's warned me about hanging with unfamiliar vampires. One tried to snatch my sister once because we allegedly smell good to vamps. Even though Alexis and I both drink blood from time to time, we don't think either one of us smells good at all. We've only exchanged blood once, and that was when we were doing survival training with Godric in the woods. Alexis had missed a branch on a treetop leap and fallen about seventy feet to the ground. She drank my blood to heal up faster.

"H-hi," _Oh, shit, my voice broke! My voice hasn't broke since I was fifteen! Why did it have to squeak the second the hottest female I've ever met speaks to me!?_

"Are you Eric Northman's son?" she asks, seeming to forgive my throat for its sudden loss of control.

"Yeah," I reply, but I'm not all that surprised. Dad made quick work of explaining my and Alexis's parentage, and also assuring everyone that if a supe so much as rustles a hair on our head, they'll be dead before they can hand us a comb.

"I am Diedre," she holds out her hand to shake mine, and the wonderful coolness of her skin calms the heat and perspiration of my own.

"Leif," I whisper my own name as her dark lips tilt in a small smile. There's this strange urge to reach up and touch her lips. They're thick, dark and shining with this brownish, red gloss on them. Her bronze skin glows with her vampirism, and makes that gloss seem all the more ethereal...

 _Oh my God, stop thinking about her lips!_ I realize in a panic that my musings are rushing blood places I don't need them to right now.

"A-are you, uh, looking for my dad?" I ask. _I wonder how old she actually is?_

Diedre shakes her head, and her straight, black hair fans slightly in sharp wisps. _Don't look at her hair either!_ I think wildly as another pulse throbs through my groin. I focus on her eyes instead, but they're reflecting the light from the LEDS above us. That shimmer just about makes me lose my mind.

"No," Diedre tells me with that small smile that real teenagers don't wear, "I know where he lives. He is an old friend of the family," she explains discretely because my friend next to me is looking between the two of us in complete disbelief.

"Will I see you again then?" I ask with more than a little too much hope bubbling into my voice.

Diedre stares at me a moment before that small smile of hers splits into a big, bright one. "I am certain this is not the last we will see of each other."

As she spins away, and that flurry of flat, black hair slices through the air, all I can think is:

 _That's the adventure I've been longing for._

 _ **The End... For Now**_


End file.
